Dragon Ball AZ: Dark Kaioshin Saga
by Vodnique
Summary: Epicka kontynuacja DBZ. Trzy lata po zakończeniu oryginalnej serii, Wojownicy Z spotykają białowłosą rasę Lanfajin oraz Umierające Gwiazdy, potężnych wojowników z innej galaktyki. A to dopiero wierzchołek góry lodowej niezwykłych wydarzeń...
1. Trzy życzenia

Dragon Ball AZ

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Część pierwsza: Umierające Gwiazdy

Rozdział I - Trzy życzenia

Niebo nad Nowym Namek było tego dnia wyjątkowo zielone. Escar i grupa innych Nameczan pracowali sobie spokojnie, sadząc kapusto-podobne roślinki w kilku rzędach. W pewnym momencie usłyszeli potężny huk, jakby odgłos przekraczania bariery dźwięku. Chwilę potem okolicą wstrząsnęła eksplozja. Escar zauważył wybuch, który nastąpił zaledwie około kilometra od niego i jego towarzyszy. Nameczanie czym prędzej podążyli w tamtą stronę. Na miejscu zastali spory krater na środku którego leżała, dymiąc lekko, biaława kula średnicy około trzech metrów. Escar był zbyt młodym Nameczaninem by pamiętać takie pojazdy, których kilka pojawiło się na starej Namek tuż przed jej zniszczeniem.  
Kula otworzyła się, ujawniając fakt, że w środku ktoś się znajdował. Osobnik ten wysiadł powoli, rozprostowując kości. Był to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany, ciemnowłosy mężczyzna. Jego fryzura charakterystycznie sterczała nieco, do tyłu. Ubrany był w nieco sfatygowaną zbroję z odstającymi naramiennikami, zaś na lewym uchu miał jakby okular. Najbardziej jednak w jego wyglądzie zwracał uwagę małpi ogon, który lekko kołysał się na boki gdy mężczyzna rozcierał obolałe od siedzenia w jednej pozycji stawy.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Escar, przezwyciężając niepokój jaki budził w nim przybysz.  
Mężczyzna spojrzał na Nameczan.  
- Wygląda na to, że dobrze trafiłem. Czy to aby na pewno jest planeta Namek?  
- Tak.  
- No to doskonale... - Przybysz wcisnął przycisk przy okularze, który zapikał kilka razy i przejechał wzrokiem po zgromadzonych na miejscu Nameczanach. - Trzysta dziewięćdziesiąt, co? - Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się drapieżnie, wyciągając dłoń w stronę zielonych mieszkańców Namek.  
- Uwaga! - krzyknął jeden z Nameczan.  
Było już jednak za późno. Kilkoma mocnymi pociskami ki ciemnowłosy unicestwił całą grupę zielonoskórych. Następnie ponownie kilkukrotnie wcisnął przycisk przy swoim okularze.  
- Muszę uważać - powiedział do siebie. - Mają tu wojowników z mocą ponad 30,000. Lepiej, żebym na nich nie trafił. Chyba zacznę szukać tych Smoczych Kul. - Mężczyzna wyciągnął zza pasa charakterystyczne okrągłe urządzenie i kilkukrotnie wcisnął znajdujący się na nim jedyny przycisk.

- Vegeta! - Saiyański książę usłyszał słodki głos swej małżonki. - Nie widziałeś gdzieś Smoczego Radaru?  
- A po co ci on?  
- Po nic, ale nie mogę go znaleźć!  
- Zrób nowy, będzie szybciej. W tym domu jest taki bajzel, że nic nie idzie znaleźć.  
- A czyja to wina? I nie mów, że moja!  
Vegeta przemilczał sprawę.

Ciemnowłosy przybysz na Namek dobił przeciwnika mocniejszym pociskiem ki. Ten zielonoskóry zaskoczył go, kto mógł się spodziewać, że jego moc podskoczy nagle z czterech do jedenastu tysięcy? Tym bardziej nie mógł już ryzykować spotkania z tą dwójką z mocą ponad 30,000. Wcisnął przycisk przy okularze. Zbliżali się, widocznie zostali już zaalarmowani o zagrożeniu. Na szczęście ci idioci zgromadzili wszystkie Smocze Kule w jednym miejscu, co znacznie ułatwiło ich odnalezienie. Teraz trzeba było tylko wypowiedzieć zaklęcie. Mężczyzna ponownie odwołał się do okularu, wyświetlając na nim słowa przywołujące Boskiego Smoka. Powtórzył je, nie rozumiejąc ani słowa - namecki był strasznie dziwny.  
Niebo nagle ściemniało, dziwne na tej planecie, która nie znała nocy. Wszystkie siedem kul zabłysło, zmieniając się w smugę energii, która uformowała się w sylwetkę Boskiego Smoka Nameczan, Porungi.  
- O, w mordę! - Taki widok wywierał wrażenie.  
- Wypowiedz swe życzenia. Spełnię tylko trzy, więc dobrze się zastanów - powiedział charakterystycznym, głębokim głosem smok.  
- Trzy? Doskonale, bo akurat mam trzy.

Dende poczuł się nagle bardzo dziwnie. Miał złe przeczucie. Coś było nie tak, ale co?  
- Czy wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Popo, widząc nietęgą minę nowego Wszechmogącego Ziemi.  
- Tak, wszystko dobrze, Popo.  
Ale wcale nie było dobrze.

- Po pierwsze, smoku. Wiem, że na Ziemi żyją potężni Saiyani. Chcę się stać silniejszy niż oni są teraz.

Północny i Zachodni Kaio obserwowali walkę Olibu i Paikuhana. Mimo, że Olibu znacznie się ostatnio wzmocnił, widać było, że z Paikuhanem nie ma szans. Wynik walki był zbyt oczywisty.  
- Nuuuuuuudy... - ziewnął zachodni Kaio. - Od czasu jak Goku stąd zniknął nie ma żadnego godnego przeciwnika dla Paikuhana. Marzę o tym, żeby zjawił się tu ktoś mocny.  
- Ale to zwykle oznacza niemałe kłopoty.  
- Straszny z ciebie zrzęda! Przecież od kiedy pokonaliśmy Buu w kosmosie nie ma już nic groźnego!

- Po drugie. Smoku, słuchasz mnie?  
- Tak.  
- A więc, po drugie. Chcę, abyś przywrócił do istnienia trzy megagalaktyki zniszczone przez potwora zwanego Buu. Myślisz, że dasz radę?  
- Nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych dla Pierwszego Smoka, ale to chwilę potrwa.  
- Nie spiesz się, ja mam czas.

Wlecieli do wioski, w której zgromadzono Smocze Kule jednocześnie. Trzech najpotężniejszych wojowników Nowej Namek. Już od dłuższej chwili wiedzieli, że przybyli za późno, nad wioską unosił się znajomy kształt Porungi. Może jednak zdołają zabić najeźdźcę zanim wypowie wszystkie trzy życzenia?  
Nie zobaczyli go nigdzie, prawdopodobnie uciekł. Nie byli w stanie wyczuć, czy jest gdzieś w pobliżu.  
- Smoku! Ile życzeń spełniłeś?  
- Dwa.  
- W takim ra... - Nameczanin nie zdołał dokończyć zdania, kiedy czarnowłosy wojownik pojawił się znikąd, miażdżąc mu klatkę piersiową. Drugi z zielonoskórych zaatakował natychmiast, ale po chwili uderzył w ziemię z dymiącą dziurą zamiast głowy.  
- Smoku natychmiast przenieś mnie...  
- Nic z tego! - krzyknął ciemnowłosy. - SILVER WEDGE!  
- ...na Zie... - zdążył powiedzieć Nameczanin, zanim uformowany w długi szpikulec pocisk ki nie przebił go na wylot, zostawiając dziurę wielkości małego arbuza. Martwe ciało spadło na ziemię, obok dwóch pozostałych i wielu innych, należących do Nameczan, którzy mieszkali w tej wiosce.  
- He he, dobry jestem. - Uśmiechnął się jego zabójca. - Nigdy nie zadzierajcie z Saiyanami, dupki. - Ciemnowłosy splunął. - Czy spełniłeś już moje drugie życzenie, smoku?  
- Tak.  
- Mam też trzecie. Chcę, abyś przywrócił do życia pięć osób, mojego ojca oraz... - tu wojownik wymienił cztery imiona, które jemu samemu kompletnie nic mu nie mówiły, ale dla wielu żyjących na Ziemi osób byłyby pewnie bardzo znajome...

Enma był wściekły, z tego powodu większość dzisiejszych dusz trafiała do piekła. Nagle jego gabinetem coś wstrząsnęło.  
- Do wszystkich diabłów, co się dzieje?  
- Chyba mamy jakieś kłopoty w piekle.  
- No to, zajmijcie się tym! Za co wam płacę?  
- Tak jest, już!  
- Mam dość tej roboty - wymruczał Enma i zajął się stemplowaniem. - Piekło, piekło, piekło...

Saiyan patrzył jak kule rozlatują się na siedem stron Namek - jakże smutny widok, zwłaszcza, że miał miejsce po raz ostatni...  
- Ładna ta planeta, choć pewnie bezwartościowa. Mimo wszystko, prawie szkoda rozwalać...  
Kilkanaście minut później Nowa Namek przestała istnieć.

Koniec rozdziału pierwszego.

Vegeta potężniejszy od Goku... niemożliwe?


	2. Tajemnica mocy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział II - Tajemnica mocy

Do dwudziestego dziewiątego Tenkaichi Budokai pozostały już tylko dwa miesiące. Vegeta chodził wściekły po całym Capsule Corp. Ostatnio był tak zdenerwowany gdy przed rokiem okazało się, że Bra przypadkiem łyknęła kilka zmodyfikowanych tabletek wspomagających wzrost roślin i w ciągu czterech dni z uroczej ośmiolatki przeistoczyła się w kapryśną i zdziecinniałą piętnastkę. Procesu nie udało się odwrócić, nawet Shenlong nie był w stanie pomóc, gdyż Bra kategorycznie odmówiła powrotu do dzieciństwa.  
Teraz jednak książę był zły z zupełnie innego powodu, właśnie dowiedział się, że Uubu już zgłosił się do turnieju. Vegeta sam nie wiedział czy bardziej rozwścieczyłoby go to, że Goku nie weźmie udziału w turnieju, czy raczej to, że weźmie. Książę wiedział, że w uczciwej walce i tak by nie wygrał. Dodatkowo Goku dysponował czymś, co dawało mu ogromną przewagę, możliwością przemiany w Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia. Vegeta już od ponad dwunastu lat próbował osiągnąć SSJ3, jak na razie bezskutecznie. Książę wrzasnął w duchu (tylko, w duchu - kontrolował się by nie krzyczeć w domu, bo Bulma bardzo tego nie lubiła). Musiała być jakaś odpowiedź na to, dlaczego Kakarotto stał się tak potężny, przecież przy urodzeniu dysponował żałosnym poziomem mocy. Dwie jednostki, śmiechu warte. Vegeta, dla porównania, miał poziom mocy równy 338 w dniu narodzin. Goku miał może większy talent - zgoda, ale Vegeta trenował dużo ciężej, a i tak zawsze był w tyle. Co takiego się wydarzyło, że teraz to syn Bardocka był dużo silniejszy?  
- Bulmaaaa! - wydarł się Vegeta.  
- Czego chcesz? - Bulma była w pokoju obok.  
- Muszę z tobą pogadać.  
- Dobrze się czujesz? Aha, wiem, popsuła ci się maszyna w sali grawitacyjnej? Mówiłam, że przesadzasz z tymi treningami.  
- To nie to, chcę zwyczajnie porozmawiać. Czy to takie dziwne?  
- A żebyś wiedział.  
- Nie rób sobie żartów, tylko chodź tutaj. Chcę, żebyś mi opowiedziała o Ka... Goku.  
- Oszalałeś. - Było to stwierdzenie, nie pytanie.  
- Opowiedz mi o nim.  
- Co mam ci o nim powiedzieć?  
- Wszystko, od początku. Kiedy go poznałaś?  
- Kiedy? To było wtedy, kiedy pierwszy raz wyruszyłam na poszukiwanie Smoczych Kul. - Bulma zachichotała - Miałam wtedy 16 lat i chciałam poprosić Shenlonga o chłopaka dla siebie...

- ...i wtedy Ulong poprosił Shenlonga o damskie majteczki...

- ...i wtedy Goku zmienił się w wielką małpę, niszcząc główny budynek Tenkaichi Budokai...

- ...i wtedy okazało się, że Goku sam pokonał Armię Czerwonej Wstęgi...

- ...nadszedł czas finału, Goku walczył przeciwko Tenshinhanowi...

- ...Goku ruszył za demonem, który zabił Kuririna, ale z tego co wiem - przegrał, myśleliśmy nawet, że nie żyje. Dopiero kilka dni później pojawił się znowu i pokonał Piccolo Daimao...  
Vegeta, który od dłuższej chwili (ze trzy godzinki Bulma już opowiadała) nie kontaktował, nagle poderwał się z kanapy.  
- Możesz to powtórzyć?  
- Co? Goku przegrał, ale później wrócił i poko...  
- Tak, słyszałem, ale gdzie był przez te kilka dni?  
Bulma zamyśliła się.  
- W sumie to nie wiem.  
- Co? Musisz to wiedzieć! To bardzo ważne.  
- Po prostu nie wiem! Nie było mnie wtedy z nim.  
- A kto był?  
- O ile się nie mylę, to... Yajirobee.  
- Kto? - Vegeta na pewno słyszał już to imię, ale gdzie?  
- Nie pamiętasz go? Odciął ci ogon.  
- A, ten... - "Moja największa życiowa porażka" - pomyślał Vegeta. - A gdzie on jest?  
- Siedzi pewnie na wieży Karina.  
- Karin to ten kot u którego Goku trenował przed walką z Armią Czerwonej Wstęgi?  
- Naprawdę mnie słuchałeś! Jestem pod wrażeniem.  
- Jego wieża jest pod pałacem Dende'go, tak? To ja lecę, nie czekaj na mnie z kolacją.  
- Co? Stóóóój! Dokąd? - krzyknęła za nim Bulma.  
Vegeta jednak już jej nie słyszał. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się na zewnątrz i odleciał w kierunku pałacu Dendego.

Kilka chwil później Vegeta wylądował na wieży Karina. Wielokrotnie słyszał o tym miejscu, ale sam był tu pierwszy raz. Było tu bardzo dużo różnych dzbanów, ale Vegeta inteligentnie trzymał się od nich z daleka. Bez trudu odnalazł Karina i Yajirobee grających w karty (na których wszystkie figury były podobiznami Mr Satana).  
- Vegeta? Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał Karin, przyglądając się księciu spod przymrużonych oczu.  
- Znasz mnie? Świetnie, to mi oszczędzi tłumaczenia. Mam sprawę do Yajirobee.  
- D... do mnie? - wyjąkał Yajirobee. Przez myśl przeszedł mu pewien ogon sprzed wielu lat.  
- Tak. Mam do ciebie pytanie.  
- Pytanie?  
- Tak. Przypomnij sobie czasy walki z Piccolo Daimao.  
- Aha.  
- Podobno byłeś z Goku, kiedy wszyscy myśleli, że zginął.  
- Aha.  
- Czyli wiesz, co wtedy robił i jak udało mu się wzmocnić, żeby pokonać tego Piccolo?  
- Aha.  
- Więc przestań "ahować" jak idiota i mów co zrobił!  
- Z tego co pamiętam przywiozłem go tutaj...  
- Tak?  
- Tu dostał senzu i... Aha! Napił się Świętej Wody!  
- Jakiej wody?  
Do rozmowy wtrącił się Karin.  
- Goku napił się Świętej Wody, żeby pokonać Piccolo Daimao.  
- Co to za woda?  
- Śmiertelna trucizna dla każdego, kto nie jest godny się jej napić, ale prawdziwy wojownik kiedy jej skosztuje stanie się o wiele silniejszy.  
- Dobra, dobra. - Vegeta uciął zbędne gadki. - Gdzie ta woda?  
- Zgaduję, że chcesz się jej napić?  
- Nie. Wykąpać. OCZYWIŚCIE ŻE CHCĘ SIĘ JEJ NAPIĆ TY WYLINIAŁY KOCIE! - Ksiażę ździebko się wkurzył, co lekko naruszyło konstrukcję wieży Karina.  
- Rozumiem. Skoro chcesz, nie będę cię powstrzymywał, musisz jednak wiedzieć, że poza Goku, wszyscy którzy się jej napili, umierali.  
- Jeśli on przeżył, to ja też przeżyję... - Nagle jednak Vegetę dopadły wątpliwości. - A jakby co, to mnie wskrzeście Smoczymi Kulami.  
- Chciałbym cię też ostrzec, że ta woda jest przeznaczona dla ludzi o czystym sercu i nie wiadomo jak na ciebie podziała.  
- Przestań chrzanić i dawaj ją.  
- Aha, ostatnia rzecz, żeby napić się tej wody musisz ją najpierw zdobyć.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie.  
- ...Racja, w sumie równie dobrze mogę ci ją dać od razu.  
Wkrótce potem Vegeta trzymał już w dłoni flakonik ze "Świętą Wodą".  
"Teraz się przekonamy, czy to dzięki temu jesteś taki mocny Kakarotto." - Vegeta wychylił zawartość fiolki.  
Ból rzucił księcia Saiyanów na kolana. Nigdy nie spodziewałby się czegoś tak palącego wnętrzności. Vegeta czuł, jakby coś go rozrywało od środka - zupełnie jak podczas przemiany w Majin Vegetę ponad dwanaście lat wcześniej, ale tym razem było gorzej. Przeszedł w SSJ, co jednak w żadnym wypadku nie złagodziło bólu, wręcz przeciwnie. Z bólu i wściekłości Vegeta przestał panować nad swoją ki, niszcząc spory fragment wieży Karina. Kocur i Yajirobee na szczęście zdołali uciec na drugi koniec konstrukcji. Vegeta zaczął krzyczeć.

- Dende, czujesz tę moc? - zapytał Piccolo. - Niesamowita ki, czy to Goku?  
- Chyba nie - odpowiedział Dende. - Ale to gdzieś blisko.  
- Polecę sprawdzić. - Piccolo opuścił pałac Dende'go i po chwili dotarł do częściowo zniszczonej wieży Karina. Vegeta właśnie pozbierał się i wyglądał już w miarę normalnie.  
- Co tu się stało? - zapytał podejrzliwie Nameczanin, patrząc na uszkodzenia i przestraszonych Yajiego i Karina. - Czy on was terroryzuje? - wskazał palcem księcia.  
Vegeta spojrzał na niego spod oka.  
- Nigdy nie rozumiałem poczucia humoru Nameczan... - powiedział spokojnie, odzyskując już równowagę fizyczną i psychiczną. - Słuchaj no, masz może zamiar wziąć udział w turnieju?

Koniec rozdziału drugiego.

Kto jest kim na 29-tym Tenkaichi Budokai?


	3. Punching machine

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział III - Punching machine

Nadszedł dzień 29-ego Tenkaichi Budokai. Jak zwykle turniej połączony był z kiermaszem i festynem na którym sprzedawcy lodów, waty cukrowej oraz podobizn Mr Satana mogli zarobić kupę forsy. Zgłosiło się bardzo wielu zawodników. Na szczęście już od dawna nie przeprowadzano standardowych eliminacji. Dzięki punching machine można było znacznie skrócić czas oczekiwania na prawdziwe walki, z czego organizatorzy byli dumni. Vegeta i Trunks szli wolno, mijając innych zawodników.  
- Tato! Patrz, to Goten i Piccolo. - Vegeta z synem podeszli do Nameczanina i młodszego syna Goku.  
- Trunks! Zapuściłeś włosy? - zapytał Goten, widząc że włosy jego przyjaciela sięgają teraz do ramion.  
- Tak, biorę z ciebie przykład. Dziewczyny na to lecą. Twoja fryzura to jednak przegięcie.  
- He he, wiem. Ale w SSJ wyglądam prawie jak tata w "trójce". - Czupryna Gotena niemal dorównywała tej Raditza.  
Piccolo miał wyjątkowo ponurą minę.  
- Nie wiem dlaczego tak bardzo chciałeś, żebym wziął udział w tym turnieju, Vegeta. To mnie już nie bawi.  
- Chciałbym mieć jakiegoś godnego przeciwnika. Bo jakoś nie widzę tu Kakarotto.  
- Sprawdzałem, nie zapisał się - powiedział Goten.  
- Tato, a mnie i Gotena nie uważasz za godnych przeciwników?  
- Sam sobie odpowiedz.  
- Hehe, szczerze mówiąc zastanawialiśmy się, czy nie wziąć udziału jako Gotenks, ale uznaliśmy, że to by było za łatwe - zażartował Trunks.  
- I tak nie planuję wygrać - stwierdził Goten. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że pokonam Trunksa.  
- Chyba w snach!  
- Ha!  
- Jakie macie numery w eliminacjach? - Vegeta przerwał przekomarzanie się młodzieży.  
- Ja mam 65 - powiedział Piccolo.  
- Ja 33 - stwierdził Goten.  
- Ja i ojciec mamy 87 i 88 - powiedział Trunks. - To dobrze. Większość zawodników zdąży przejść przez eliminacje zanim maszyna zostanie zniszczona.  
- A gdzie Gohan? - zapytał Vegeta.  
- Nie będzie go na turnieju. Ma jakieś sympozjum czy inny wykład.  
- To będzie żałosne - stwierdził Vegeta z ponurym wyrazem twarzy.

Nadeszła chwila eliminacji. Zawodnicy zebrali się przed punching machine.  
- No dobrze - powiedział jeden z ekipy organizatorów turnieju, niewysoki Azjata w okularach przeciwsłonecznych. - Nazywam się Mr Hahn i będę kolejno wyczytywał wasze numery. Kiedy ktoś usłyszy swój, niech podejdzie do maszyny i uderzy z całej siły. Piętnastu z najlepszymi wynikami przejdzie do właściwej części turnieju. Oczywiście Mr Satan nie weźmie udziału w eliminacjach. A więc dobrze... Numer pierwszy.  
Numer pierwszy, jak zwykle, miał Buu, który z góry zapisywał się na pięć kolejnych turniejów. Podszedł i lekko stuknął punching machine.  
- 444. Bardzo dobrze. Następny...  
- Chyba nie będziemy na to patrzeć, co? - zapytał Vegeta. - Większość z tych gości nie przekroczy setki.  
- Racja, do naszych numerów jeszcze kupa czasu.  
Niepełna drużyna Z-Warriors odeszła nieco na bok, gdzie mieli więcej wolnej przestrzeni i spokoju.  
- Przy okazji - rzucił Goten. - Nie widzieliście gdzieś Uubu? Chciałbym go zapytać gdzie jest ojciec.  
Nikt jednak nie widział Uubu.

Minęło kilka minut. Kolejni zawodnicy podchodzili do punching machine. Do uszu Piccolo i Saiyanów dochodziły tylko strzępki wypowiedzi Mr Hahna. Nic ciekawego. Trunks i Goten z nudów ćwiczyli fusion dance, oczywiście nie używając żadnej energii ki.  
- Nigdy bym się na coś takiego nie zgodził - stwierdził Vegeta. - Wygląda się przy tym jak idiota.  
- Masz rację. - Piccolo miał podobne zdanie.  
Nagle usłyszeli głośniejszą wypowiedź Mr Hahna:  
- Zawodnik numer 17... 334 punkty!  
- Co? - zapytał Trunks. - Niemożliwe.  
- To pewnie Uubu! - rzucił Goten, ruszając w stronę punching machine. Po przepchnięciu się przez tłum zauważył, że wynik 334 osiągnął nie Uubu, ale jakiś ciemnowłosy meżczyzna z chustą zawiązaną na szyi.  
- Kto to?  
- #17 - stwierdził Piccolo, który także podszedł bliżej.  
- Wiem, który ma numer! Ale kim on jest?  
- Mówię ci, to #17, Android #17, brat bliźniak żony Kuririna.  
- A, faktycznie, ona ma na imię #18. Ale co on tu robi?  
- Pojęcia nie mam. Nawet nie wiedziałem, że żyje.  
- Nie martwi cię to?  
- Nie. Jest silny, ale z nami nie ma szans.  
- Aha - powiedział Goten. - Ja tu zostanę, Uubu zgłosił się na zapas, dwa miesiące temu, więc powinien mieć niski numer w eliminacjach.  
Piccolo wrócił do Vegety i Trunksa. Zawodnicy numer 18, 19 i 20 nie pokazali niczego ciekawego, nawet z punktu widzenia zwykłych ludzi.  
- Zawodnik numer 21.  
Nikt się nie zgłosił.  
- 21! Zawodnik numer 21! Czy jest tu zawodnik z numerem 21?  
- Tak! Już biegnę. - Przez tłum przecisnął się nikt inny tylko Uubu. - Przepraszam, ale, he he, - Uubu uśmiechnął się głupawo, drapiąc się w zakłopotaniu po głowie - zasiedziałem się trochę na stołówce.  
Zgromadzeni zawodnicy ryknęli śmiechem. Uubu tymczasem podszedł do punching machine i uderzył lekko, wyświetlił się wynik "273".  
- 273, doskonale. Następny zawodnik.  
- Uubu! Tutaj! - krzyknął Goten.  
- Proszę o ciszę! - upomniał go Mr Hahn.  
- Przepraszam.  
Uubu przywitał się z Gotenem. Obaj poszli do miejsca, gdzie czekali Vegeta, Trunks i Piccolo.  
- Cześć wszystkim i dzień dobry panu, panie Vegeta - przywitał się Uubu.  
"Goku nieźle go wyszkolił" - pomyślał Piccolo.  
Vegeta prychnął.  
- Zamiast chrzanić od rzeczy mów lepiej, gdzie jest Kakarotto!  
- Nie wiem. Może gdzieś na widowni? Szczerze mówiąc to nie widziałem go od trzech miesięcy.  
- Co?  
Uubu wzruszył ramionami.  
- Powiedz. Mój ojciec dał ci duży wycisk na treningu?  
Uubu znowu uśmiechnął się głupawo.  
- Spory. Jest bardzo silny.  
Vegeta znowu prychnął.

Po kilku minutach rozmowy Goten musiał na chwilę odejść, żeby wziąć udział w eliminacjach. Wrócił po chwili.  
- 221 - powiedział.  
- Nienawidzę tej maszyny - stwierdził Vegeta.  
- Wolałbyś walczyć w eliminacjach? - zapytał Piccolo.  
- Oczywiście!  
- Zawodnik numer 35! Tak, proszę uderzyć. 299!  
- Hę? - Vegeta był zaskoczony, wynik był zbyt wysoki jak na możliwości zwyczajnych Ziemian. - Kto jeszcze bierze udział w tym turnieju?  
- Nie wiem- Nameczanin wzruszył ramionami.  
- Może to Kakarotto!  
Cały niepełny Z-team przepchnął się przez tłum. Od punching machine odchodził właśnie jakiś potężnie zbudowany, białowłosy mężczyzna ubrany w ciekawy, czerwony strój, przypominający z grubsza saiyańską zbroję, ale z wyglądu nieco lżejszy.  
- Zawodnik numer 36!  
Do punching machine podszedł kolejny białowłosy. Ten jednak, mimo że wysoki, był bardzo chudy, poza tym miał nieco krótsze włosy, w przeciwieństwie do poprzedniego, któremu luźno opadały na ramiona. Ubrany był podobnie.  
Nowy zawodnik odprowadził swojego poprzednika wzrokiem. Następnie zamachnął się i z całej siły uderzył.  
- Także 299! Niesamowite! - stwierdził Mr Hahn. - Kolejny zawodnik. Numer 37.  
Jeszcze jeden białowłosy, tym razem niski, drobny i bardzo krótko obcięty podszedł do maszyny. Jego strój był nieco inny - luźne białe ubranie.  
- Proszę uderzyć.  
- He he. Ja na pewno będę miał ponad 300 - stwierdził niski, miękkim, jakby kobiecym głosem, po czym zamachnął się i uderzył lekko.  
- 312! Brawo! Zawodnik numer 38.  
Do punching machine zbliżył się kolejny dziwny osobnik. Jego skóra miała jasnoniebieski kolor, a włosy były zgniłozielone i postawione w charakterystyczny "punkowski" czub. Bez słowa podszedł do punching machine i uderzył tak lekko, że wydawało się, iż tylko dotknął urządzenia.  
- 520! Co za wynik! - gorączkował się Mr Hahn, gdyby nie miał polecenia przepuszczać wszystkich z dziwnymi wynikami, zarządziłby sprawdzenie maszyny, ale to polecenie przyszło z samej góry. - Ko... kolejny zawodnik. Numer 39.  
Zawodnik numer 39 miał idealnie białą skórę i czarne włosy tak długie, że mógłby chyba rywalizować na tym polu z Raditzem. Na rękach nosił rękawice podobne do tych Vegety, tylko, że czarne. Uderzył punching machine lekko.  
- 403! Świetnie! - Mr Hahn zapisał kolejny wynik. - Numer 40.  
Zawodnik numer 40 przepchnął się przez tłum, w którym większość zawodników od dłuższej chwili gapiła się z rozdziawionymi ustami na kolejnych dziwaków osiągających wyniki 300 i większe. Tymczasem zawodnik numer 40 okazał się być małym, łysym, fioletowym stworkiem ze szpiczastymi zębami. Był tak niski, że nie dosięgał nawet do wysokości na której trzeba było uderzać.  
- Czy przynieść panu coś do podwyższenia? Zapytał Mr Hahn.  
Stworek uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby, oderwał stopy od ziemi i uderzył lewitując.  
- 351! Zawodnik numer 41.  
Zawodnik 41 był tak podobny do swego poprzednika, że gdyby poprzedni nie stał obok, można by pomyśleć że to ten sam. Po uderzeniu maszyna wyświetliła wynik "364".  
- Zawodnik numer 42... - głos Mr Hahna zaczął się nieco łamać.  
Zawodnik numer 42 okazał się być, przynajmniej z wyglądu, zwykłym człowiekiem. Bardzo napakowanym, ale zwyczajnym.  
- Proszę uderzyć.  
42 skoncentrował się, zaparł nogami w ziemię i uderzył cała siłą jaką mógł włożyć w pojedynczy cios.  
- Sto... sto sześćdziesiąt dziewięć... - W głosie Mr Hahna dało się odczuć ulgę, w końcu 169 to nie 300. - 169! Następny proszę!  
Kolejni zawodnicy osiągali już zwykłe wyniki, co rozluźniło atmosferę. Dopiero próba Piccolo (195) postawiła wszystkich w stan gotowości. Na szczęście "wysoka seria" się nie powtórzyła i wszyscy zaczęli myśleć, że wysokie wyniki były błędem maszyny.  
- To możliwe - stwierdził Trunks. - Mama mówiła mi, że zakłócenie działania takiej maszyny to dla kogoś ze średnimi zdolnościami technicznymi małe piwo. Moim zdaniem ci goście koniecznie chcieli się dostać do finałów. Tylko po co? I tak nie mają szans.  
- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Uubu. - Wyglądali dość dziwnie.  
- Na tej planecie jest bardzo dużo dziwnie wyglądających istot.  
- Prawda.  
- Zawodnik numer 87!  
- Moja kolej - stwierdził Trunks podchodząc do maszyny i uderzając lekko.  
- 208! - powiedział Mr Hahn, w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka niepokoju. - Następny. 88.  
- Powiedzcie "pa pa" tej maszynie. - powiedział cicho Vegeta podchodząc do miejsca, które właśnie opuścił Trunks. - Odsunąć się, ciołki, jeśli wam życie miłe.  
Vegeta wziął lekki zamach i uderzył w maszynę, chcąc ją rozwalić.  
Wyświetlił się wynik "611".  
Trudno powiedzieć kto zdziwił się bardziej. Mr Hahn tak wysokim wynikiem, czy Vegeta tym, że maszyna przetrwała. Obaj stali z rozdziawionymi ustami nie wiedząc, co powiedzieć.  
- Eee... 611... Na... następny proszę...  
Na szczęście dla Mr Hahna zostało już tylko kilku zawodników.  
- Vegeta chyba się mylił - powiedział Piccolo. - Moim zdaniem to będzie bardzo ciekawy turniej.

Koniec rozdziału trzeciego.

Z kim będzie walczył Mr Satan?


	4. Losowanie

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział IV - Losowanie

Zawodnicy, którzy przeszli przez eliminacje, oraz Mr Satan, znaleźli się na zapleczu, gdzie miano wylosować kolejność walk turnieju. Zawodników było szesnastu, a więc utworzyć miano osiem par. Największym niezadowolonym z eliminacji był Mr Satan, który gdzieś z boku razem z Buu z niedowierzaniem patrzył na wyniki osiągnięte na punching machine.  
- 520! 364! Buu! Jacy kosmici brali udział w tych eliminacjach?  
- Różni - odparł grubas z uśmiechem.  
- Oby to była jakaś pomyłka...  
- Czy Satan chce, żeby Buu pomieszał w losowaniu?  
- Tak. Zdecydowanie tak! - Satan ściszył głos. - Daj mi tego... no... Niech będzie ten, co miał 169, może z nim wygram. Jakby co, to wiesz co robić?  
- Buu go sparaliżuje.  
- Dokładnie.  
Tymczasem Mr Hahn kończył liczenie zawodników.  
- Czternaście, piętnaście i szesnaście. Są wszyscy. Witam was wszystkich na dwudziestej dziewiątej edycji Tenkaichi Budokai. Za chwilę rozpoczniemy losowanie, które ustali kto z kim i w jakiej kolejności będzie walczył. A więc zaczynamy, będę panów wyczytywał alfabetycznie. Proszę podchodzić i losować. Pan #17... ciekawy pseudonim, chciałbym zauważyć.  
- To moje imię, kretynie - powiedział Android #17 losując numer. - Mam numer 3.  
- Numer 3, druga walka. Zapraszam teraz pana Ariesa.  
Aries, mięśniak który osiągnął najniższy wynik w eliminacjach (169) wylosował numer 16.  
- Kolejny zawodnik, pan Blady.  
- Blade! - stanowczo poprawił wyjątkowo blady mężczyzna, ten od fryzury a'la Raditz.  
- Eee... tak, oczywiście, przepraszam. Proszę losować.  
Blade wylosował numer 12, co oznaczało szóstą walkę.  
- Teraz pan... Blank.  
- To ja - stwierdził wysoki i chudy białowłosy losując numer 9.  
- Walka piąta... Pan Buu?  
Buu podszedł uśmiechnięty i wylosował numer 8.  
- Kolejny zawodnik. Pan... Cinna.  
- Dokładnie - powiedział miękko niski zawodnik o białej czuprynie. - Intuicja mi mówi, że będę miał numerek szósty... - Cinna wylosował kulkę, na której widniała liczba "6".  
- Rzeczywiście. Walka trzecia - stwierdził Mr Hahn z uznaniem. - Teraz pan Edge.  
Rosły, niebieskoskóry punk bez słowa wylosował numer 14.  
- Dobrze, zapraszam pana Gotena.  
- Już lecę. - Goten poprawił fryzurę i wylosował kulkę. - Numer 5!  
- Czyli zmierzy się pan z panem Cinną.  
- Cinna - poprawił go miękkim głosem białowłosy. - Tego się nie odmienia.  
- Rozumiem. Tak czy inaczej teraz pan... czy ja dobrze widzę? Pan K-S-T-R-K?  
- KSTRK! - poprawił fioletowy stworek podlatując do Hahna.  
- Aha.  
KSTRK wylosował kulkę z numerem 1.  
- Walka pierwsza. Następny będzie... pan Marcus.  
Marcus, czyli najtęższy i najbardziej umięśniony z białowłosych uśmiechnął się przymilnie i wylosował numer 13.  
- Zmierzy się pan z Panem Edge'em. Teraz... no nie... znowu... M... D... G... SK... R... tak?  
- MDGSKR - poprawił płynnie drugi z fioletowych.  
- Oczywiście... Proszę losować.  
Drugi z fioletowych miał numer 7, co oznaczało, że będzie walczył z Buu.  
- No, teraz poproszę pana Piccolo? Skąd ja znam to imię? A, nieważne...  
Piccolo podszedł i wyciągnął kulkę z numerem 2.  
- Walka pierwsza. Pańskim przeciwnikiem będzie... zawodnik z numerem 1 - Hahn wybrnął z konieczności powtórzenia imienia KSTRK'a. - Kolejny na liście jest pan Satan.  
- Tak, już lecę. Chyba będę miał dzisiaj szczęście, he he - Mr Satan miał numer 15.  
- Pan Trunks.  
Trunks wylosował numer 10.  
- Walka piąta, z panem Blankiem - powiedział Hahn. - Pan Uubu?  
- Tak, tak. - Uubu podszedł i wylosował kuleczkę oznaczoną "4".  
- Walka druga, z panem #17. Został nam już tylko pan Vegeta, został dla pana numer 11, czyli walka szósta z panem Blade'em. Proszę dla pewności wylosować.  
Oczywiście Vegeta miał numer 11.

Układ pojedynków finałowych prezentował się więc następująco:

Piccolo vs KSTRK  
#17 vs Uubu  
Goten vs Cinna  
MDGSKR vs Buu  
Blank vs Trunks  
Vegeta vs Blade  
Marcus vs Edge  
Mr Satan vs Aries

- Zapraszam teraz wszystkich do poczekalni a zawodników z numerami 1 i 2 na matę.  
- Powodzenia Piccolo! - rzucił Goten.  
- Właśnie, powodzenia! - dołączyli się Trunks i Uubu.

Piccolo i jego przeciwnik o dziwnym imieniu KSTRK i jeszcze dziwniejszym wyglądzie, weszli na matę. Fioletowy stworek, do złudzenia przypominający jednego z Saibaimen nie przestawał szczerzyć kłów w uśmiechu.  
- Powodzenia, wujku Piccolo! - Nameczanin usłyszał głos Pan, zarówno ona jak i Videl były na widowni, siedziały w pierwszym rzędzie (Satan po znajomości załatwił im te miejsca) obok Kuririna i jego rodziny, była też Chichi i Yamcha oraz oczywiście Bulma i Bra.  
"Głupio byłoby przegrać przy tylu znajomych na widowni" - pomyślał Piccolo. - "Ale pojęcia nie mam, czego mogę się spodziewać po tym stworze."  
Jak się okazało Mr Hahn, był też nowym komentatorem-sędzią turnieju, gdyż stary przeszedł na już od dawna zasłużoną emeryturę. W tej chwili wyszedł ze swym bezprzewodowym mikrofonem z poczekalni.  
- Paaaanieee i panoooowieee! Mam zaszczyt powitać was na dwudziestej dziewiątej odsłonie turnieju o tytuł Najlepszego pod Słońcem! Zgłosiło się dziewięćdziesięciu jeden zawodników z czego przez eliminacje przeszło piętnastu oraz oczywiście nasz ukochany Mr Satan!  
Na widowni rozległa się wrzawa i oklaski.  
- Nie zabierając więcej czasu chciałbym zaprosić na pierwszą walkę turnieju, w której zmierzą się zawodnicy Piccolo oraz KSTRK!  
Na widowni rozległy się szmery.  
- Piccolo? Czy to ten sam Piccolo, który...  
Na szczęście zostały one zagłuszone przez inne...  
- Co to za imię KSTRK? Strasznie dziwne.  
Rozległ się gong oznaczający początek walki.  
KSTRK tylko jakby na to czekał, natychmiast ruszył na Piccolo, taranując go z główki. Nameczanin jęknął, tracąc oddech. KSTRK uderzył go kilkoma błyskawicznymi ciosami w korpus, zanim Piccolo nie opamiętał się i nie odskoczył do tyłu.  
"Szybki drań jest" - pomyślał Nameczanin.  
KSTRK zaskrzeczał i znowu ruszył na Piccolo, tym razem jednak zielonoskóry nie dał się zaskoczyć. Zniknął tuż przed tym, zanim został trafiony i zmaterializował się za swoim przeciwnikiem uderzając go kantem dłoni w bok głowy. KSTRK'owi oczy wyszły z orbit i uderzył o matę, lekko uszkadzając płytki. Po chwili jednak błyskawicznie poderwał się i zaatakował, próbując ponownie staranować Piccolo i zepchnąć go z maty. Nameczanin, który przewidział ten ruch wzleciał w górę, jednakże KSTRK udowodnił, że potrafi doskonale latać nagle zmieniając kierunek ruchu o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Z idealnie poziomego na pionowy. Dogonił Piccolo i wyciągnął ręce w jego stronę strzelając potężnym pociskiem ki przy praktycznie zerowej odległości. Nastąpiła potężna eksplozja i Piccolo niekontrolowanym lotem podążył w kierunku trybun. W ostatniej chwili wyhamował, nie mógł jednak nigdzie dojrzeć swego przeciwnika. Mogło to oznaczać tylko jedno...  
KSTRK zaatakował od tyłu ciosem pięścią, jednak trafił tylko w widmo pozostałe po Nameczaninie, który pojawił się nagle z innej strony i potężnym ciosem posłał przeciwnika w kierunku maty. KSTRK wbił się dość głęboko, rozsypując dookoła kawałki gruzu. Nie podnosił się. Piccolo tymczasem wylądował powoli na macie i zaczął poprawiać nadpaloną pelerynę.  
- Zawodnik KSTRK nie podnosi się! - krzyknął Mr Hahn. - Zaczynam więc liczenie! Raz... dwa... trzy... cztery... pięć...  
W tym momencie KSTRK wyskoczył wysoko w górę, znowu rozsypując gruz dookoła. Będąc na wysokości około dziesięciu metrów wystrzelił potężny pomarańczowy pocisk ki w kierunku Piccolo. Nameczanin uniósł lewą rękę i wystrzelił własny pocisk. Ki-blasty spotkały się w połowie drogi, eksplodując i znacznie ograniczając widoczność.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO! - stworzony z ki świder przeleciał przez dym pozostały po eksplozji i podążył w kierunku KSTRK'a. Fioletowy Saibaiman dosłownie w ostatniej chwili uciekł na lewo i uniknął przewiercenia. Nie wiedział, że dokładnie na to liczył Piccolo.  
Nameczanin znalazł się tuż nad swoim przeciwnikiem złączył ręce w jedną pięść i uderzył go potężnie w plecy. KSTRK bezwładnie poleciał w dół i wbił się w ziemię jakiś metr od maty.  
Minęła chwila zanim publika i Mr Hahn zorientowali się co się stało.  
- KSTRK wypadł z maty! Zwycięzcą zostaje zawodnik Piccolo!  
Na widowni podniosła się wrzawa i oklaski, walka najwidoczniej się spodobała.  
Piccolo odetchnął z ulgą, wylądował na macie i wrócił do poczekalni. Na gratulacje Gotena, Trunksa i Uubu reagując tylko lekkim skinieniem głowy. To nie było łatwe zwycięstwo.

Koniec rozdziału czwartego.

Niespodziewany koniec dla #17, czyli jak silny jest Uubu?


	5. Majin Cell

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział V - Majin Cell

- Świetna walka! - rzucił Goten. - Jesteś w formie, Piccolo!  
Vegeta prychnął.  
- Tato, przestałbyś. Piccolo naprawdę pokazał klasę. Ja bym go nie dał rady pokonać, chyba...  
- Bo jesteś cienias - stwierdził Vegeta. - I nie ma się czym chwalić.  
- Ha! Zobaczymy! - Trunksowi wyraźnie nie podobało się obrażanie go na oczach przyjaciół. - Jeszcze ci pokażę na co mnie stać!  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się drwiąco.  
- Chciałbym to zobaczyć. Chyba nawet Gotena nie dałbyś rady pobić!  
- Jak to, nawet Gotena... - wtrącił się Goten, ale został zignorowany, gdyż Trunks zaczął krzyczeć:  
- Zamknij się! Mam dość twoich kpin i uśmieszków! Wiedz, że ja też potrafię walczyć, chociaż nie spędzam połowy życia w sali grawitacyjnej! To, że ty traktujesz walkę jako całe życie nie oznacza, że ja też muszę tak myśleć! Jesteś żałosny. Trenujesz tylko dlatego, że wciąż przeżywasz porażkę z Goku podczas waszego pierwszego spotkania!  
- Zamilcz! - Vegeta stracił panowanie nad sobą, Trunks trafił w czuły punkt. - Jeszcze jedno słowo, a...  
- Co? Uderzysz mnie? Lubisz bić słabszych!  
- Teraz przegiąłeś Trunks! - Wściekł się Vegeta.  
- Mam cię dość! - Trunks odszedł w zupełnie inną część "poczekalni". Zapanowało kłopotliwe milczenie, gdy nasi wojownicy zdali sobie sprawę, że wszyscy na nich patrzą. Na szczęście pojawił się Mr Hahn.  
- Tak. Zapraszam na matę zawodników numer 3 i 4. Pana #17 i Uubu.  
- To ja lecę - Uubu skorzystał z okazji, żeby się ulotnić z tej ciężkiej atmosfery. Po chwili on i #17 już wchodzili na matę.  
- Sprzeczka wśród przyjaciół? - zapytał #17.  
- W sumie to ja ich nie znam... - Zakłopotał się Uubu. - To znaczy, głównie ze słyszenia. O tobie także słyszałem, jesteś Android #17, prawda?  
- Wolę samo #17. Kto ci o mnie opowiadał?  
- Goku.  
- Goku? Skąd go znasz?  
- To on uczył mnie walczyć.  
- Doprawdy? - #17 uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. - Wiedz, że ze mną nie będziesz miał łatwej przeprawy.  
- Liczę na to!  
- Paaaanieee i paaaanooowieeee! - produkował się Mr Hahn. - Zapraszam na drugą walkę turnieju! Zmierzą się w niej zawodnik numer #17 oraz Uubu!  
Rozległ się gong oznaczający początek walki. Żaden z zawodników nie poruszył się. Trwało to dłuższą chwilę.  
- Czekasz na specjalne zaproszenie? - zapytał #17.  
- Goku mówił mi, żeby nie atakować na oślep przeciwnika, którego się nie zna. - Uśmiechnął się Uubu.  
- Rozsądne - powiedział #17, znikając.  
Zmaterializował się tuż przed Uubu wyprowadzając prawy prosty w czoło ciemnoskórego wojownika. Jakież było jego zdziwienie, kiedy okazało się, że trafił w widmo. Uubu zaatakował od tyłu, kopiąc #17 z rozpędu. Impet niemal wyrzucił androida z maty. W ostatniej chwili #17 wyhamował i wzleciał w górę próbując jednocześnie zorientować się, gdzie jest jego przeciwnik. Uubu był jednak o ułamek sekundy szybszy, znalazł się za oponentem i strzelił mu z prawej ręki pociskiem ki w plecy. Android bezwładnie poszybował w stronę maty. O dziwo nie wbił się w nią, ale wyhamował płynnie, odbił się i w powietrzu okręcił jednocześnie posyłając w stronę Uubu żółtawy pocisk ki. Trafił już w widmo.  
#17 na oślep strzelił w zupełnie inną stronę. Intuicja go nie zawiodła, właśnie w tym miejscu pojawił się Uubu. Uczeń Goku oberwał prosto w twarz i spadł na matę. Android także wylądował.  
- Jesteś bardzo dobry, ale ja mam większe doświadczenie - stwierdził android.  
Uubu podniósł się i uśmiechnął głupawo, pocierając oparzony nos.  
- Chyba się trochę przeliczyłem, a ciebie nie doceniłem, he he. Mogłem mocniej strzelić tam na górze.  
#17 zmarszczył brwi i po chwili zastanowienia wystrzelił obiema rękami potężny pocisk ki w kierunku przeciwnika.  
Uubu widział, że jeśli uniknie, ki-blast trafi w publiczność.  
- KAMEHAMEHA! - wyrzucił przed siebie strumień ki.  
Dwa pociski zderzyły się zalewając wszystko białym światłem eksplozji. Podmuch pozrywał części publiczności nakrycia głowy. Zwiało też kilka transparentów "MR SATAN THE BEST". Po chwili sytuacja wróciła do normy. Zawodnicy nadal stali na przeciwnych krańcach maty.  
- To było nie fair - zauważył Uubu. - Mogłeś trafić w publiczność.  
- Wiedziałem, że powstrzymasz ten atak. Chciałem tylko sprawdzić jak łatwo ci to pójdzie.  
- Hę?  
- Widzę, że nie mam szans. Poddaję się.  
- Co? Nie rób mi tego! Chcę jeszcze powalczyć!  
- Wybacz, ale nie będziesz się zabawiał moim kosztem. - #17 zlewitował z maty. - Mógłbym się skusić, gdybyś od początku walczył na serio, ale ty potraktowałeś mnie jak jakieś dziecko.  
Uubu po raz kolejny głupkowato się uśmiechnął i podrapał po głowie.  
- Chyba masz rację, przepraszam.  
#17 uśmiechnął się i ulotnił z turnieju. Dosłownie. Odleciał, ignorując gwizdy publiczności i głos Mr Hahna.  
- Zawodnik #17 wyszedł z maty, co oznacza jego porażkę! Zwycięża zawodnik Uubu.  
Uubu, bez specjalnych owacji wrócił do poczekalni.  
- Nie udało mi się powalczyć - stwierdził. - A miałem nadzieję na dobry pojedynek.  
- Czemu tak nagle uciekł? - zapytał Goten.  
- Chyba go uraziłem.  
- To nie w stylu #17 - stwierdził Piccolo. - Miałem wrażenie, że chciał się stąd ulotnić przy najbliższej możliwej okazji.  
- Ale dlaczego? - zdziwił się Uubu.  
- Skąd ja mam to niby wiedzieć? - syknął Piccolo.  
- Ale się wszyscy nerwowi zrobili! - powiedział swoim charakterystycznym głosem, podchodząc do Z-Warriors, najniższy z trzech białowłosych wojowników. - Nie, żebym tego nie przewidział, he he.  
- Chcesz czegoś? - zapytał Vegeta oschle.  
- Tak. Mam sprawę to tego długowłosego - wskazał na Gotena.  
- Do mnie? - Goten lekko się zdziwił.  
- Teraz nasza walka, nie?  
- Ach prawda, mam walczyć z Cinną, to przecież ty!  
- Z "Cinna" - poprawił białowłosy z urazą w głosie. - Tego się nie odmienia.  
- Nieważne. Mów o co ci chodzi.  
- Chciałem ci zaproponować, żebyś się wycofał.  
- Co?  
- To uczciwa propozycja - tłumaczył Cinna. - Nie zmuszę cię, ale tak będzie dla ciebie lepiej.  
- Jak to "lepiej"?  
- Walcząc ze mną nie tylko przegrasz, ale też narazisz się na ośmieszenie, a domyślam się, że wolałbyś tego uniknąć.  
- Nie bądź taki pewien zwycięstwa! Mogę cię jeszcze zaskoczyć! - rzucił pewnie Goten.  
- Jak chcesz. Pamiętaj, że sam będziesz sobie winien. - Cinna odszedł w kierunku wyjścia.  
- Zmasakruję go tak, że zapamięta to do końca swego białowłosego żywota! - stwierdził długowłosy Saiyan, także wychodząc na matę.

Gohan był właśnie w połowie sympozjum na temat wpływu reklam z Mr Satanem na życie płciowe ślimaka winniczka, kiedy nagle coś jakby go tknęło.  
"Co się dzieje? Mam dziwne uczucie... jakby... Nie, to niemożliwe!" - Gohan poczuł ogromną ki, która nie wiadomo skąd pojawiła się w okolicy. Na szczęście nie nadeszła jeszcze pora jego własnego wykładu, więc udało mu się wymknąć pod pretekstem wyjścia do toalety. Błyskawicznie wyszedł z budynku i skoncentrował się w poszukiwaniu posiadacza energii. Nie musiał długo szukać. Sylwetka tamtego unosiła się leniwie nad miastem. Gohan rozpoznał go. Był to Cell! Wyglądał jednak nieco inaczej niż podczas Cell Game. Przede wszystkim odzyskał ogon, który przypominał teraz raczej ogon Freezera niż dawnego Cella. Zrobił się też bardziej jednolicie zielony niż poprzednio. Gohan zbliżył się do niego, został zauważony.  
- Aaa! Wiedziałem, że cię tu znajdę! - Cell uśmiechnął się szeroko. - Zmieniłeś się, Gohan.  
- Ty także - zauważył Gohan. - Jakim cudem jesteś wśród żywych?  
- Tajemnica. - Wyszczerzył zęby Cell. - Możesz mi jednak wierzyć, że spodobałaby ci się ta historia.  
Na czole Cell'a widniała duża litera "M".

Zawodników powitały owacje oraz zapowiedź Mr Hahna. Gotena dodatkowo powitał doping ze strony Marron i Bra.  
- Nie daj się! Liczymy na ciebie! - Przy takiej publiczności porażka nie wchodziła w grę.  
Rozległ się gong. Goten już miał ruszyć na przeciwnika, kiedy ten krzyknął:  
- Stój! Jeśli teraz zaatakujesz, potkniesz się i przewrócisz!  
- Wolne żarty!  
Goten wziął rozbieg, zanim jednak zbliżył się do przeciwnika poplątały mu się nogi i jak długi wyrżnął o matę. Na widowni pojawiły się pierwsze chichoty.  
- Ostrzegałem - zauważył Cinna.  
Goten podniósł się, był mocno wkurzony.  
- Nie atakuj, kiedy jesteś wściekły - pouczył Cinna. - Jak się zdekoncentrujesz to przegrasz.  
- Zamknij się! - krzyknął Goten, rzucając się na przeciwnika. Cinna zrobił płynny unik jednocześnie wbijając młodemu półsaiyanowi kolano w brzuch. Goten upadł, oberwał prosto w żołądek, a to bolało.  
- Zawodnik Son Goten leży na macie - powiedział Mr Hahn. - Jeden... Dwa... Trzy... Cztery...  
- Proszę nie liczyć - rzucił Cinna. - To moja wina, on się zaraz podniesie.  
- Co? Hmm. No dobrze.  
Goten po raz drugi wstał, nadal lekko słaniając się na nogach.

- Nie zmieniasz się w Super-Saiyana? - zapytał Cell. - Chcesz mi ułatwić zwycięstwo?  
- Nie muszę już przyjmować tej postaci, żeby cię pokonać.  
- Ach tak?  
Gohan zaatakował błyskawicznie, trafiając Cella pięścią w podbródek i poprawiając lewą w korpus. Przy okazji nieco rozdarł trochę przyciasny garnitur. Syn Goku z rozpędu kopnął przeciwnika centralnie w twarz. Cell przeleciał pewien dystans zanim się zatrzymał.  
- Nie pokonasz mnie Saiyanie! Nie tym razem! Jestem Majin Cell i na tej planecie nie mam sobie równych! - Cell przybrał pozycję do użycia Kamehamehy.  
- Poprzednio przegrałeś pojedynek na Kamehamehy, teraz też tak będzie!  
- Wiem! - Cell w ostatniej chwili opuścił dłonie i wystrzelił falę ki prosto w miasto. Zaskoczonego Gohana na ułamek sekundy zamurowało.  
- Nie! - Półsaiyan zareagował instynktownie. Zanurkował w powietrzu, wyprzedzając falę ki Cella i blokując ją własnym ciałem zanim dotarła do powierzchni Ziemi. Nic innego nie zdążyłby zrobić.

#17 leciał dość szybko, nie lubił niepotrzebnie tracić czasu. W duchu wyrzucał sobie, że skusił się na udział w turnieju, wcześniej obiecawszy siostrze nie ujawniać się publicznie. Spojrzenie jaki rzuciła mu z widowni wystarczyłoby na zmrożenie Sahary, a na pewno wystarczyło, by pod byle pretekstem zniknął z turnieju.  
Nagle nad miastem, które mijał android, pojawiła się potężna eksplozja.  
- Co do... ? - #17 po chwili wahania poleciał w stronę eksplozji, w końcu czasami warto wiedzieć kto kogo zabija i dlaczego.

Goten porządnie się wkurzył. Publika zaczynała otwarcie się z niego nabijać.  
- Goten! Co z tobą? - krzyknęła Marron.  
Syn Goku lekko poczerwieniał na twarzy. Nie mógł się tak kompromitować na oczach Marron! Postanowił skończyć tę walkę raz na zawsze, skoncentrował ki. Po chwili jego oczy przybrały jasnoniebieską barwę, włosy natomiast nieco uniosły się w górę i zmieniły kolor na złoty. Wyglądał niemal jak Goku na trzecim stopniu SSJ.  
Cinna zareagował bardzo gwałtownie. Zdziwił się tak, że wydawało się iż oczy zaraz mu wypadną.  
- Jesteś Saiyanem?  
- Zgadza się - uśmiechnął się Goten z triumfem.  
- Nie mówili mi, że będę walczył z Saiyanem i to złotowłosym!  
- Masz pecha! - powiedział Goten przez zaciśnięte zęby.  
Saiyan ruszył do ataku, lekko unosząc się nad matą sunął w kierunku przeciwnika.  
- Aaaa! Stój! - panicznie wykrzyknął Cinna, wyciągając ręce w kierunku przeciwnika.  
O dziwo Goten zatrzymał się dwadzieścia centymetrów od przeciwnika, jakby nagle sparaliżowany. Zarówno on jak i Cinna wydawali się tym zaskoczeni, ciężko powiedzieć, który bardziej. Cinna otrząsnął się pierwszy. Zniknął, pojawiając się za Gotenem i wystrzeliwując chyba najsilniejszy jaki mógł pocisk ki. Goten uderzył o matę, odbił się i wylądował na ziemi tuż za nią.  
- Zawodnik Son Goten jest za matą! Zwycięża zawodnik Cinna! - wykrzyczał Mr Hahn.  
Cinna wylądował na macie dysząc ciężko, wystrzelenie tego jednego pocisku wyraźnie go zmęczyło.  
- Nie miej żalu, Saiyanie. Gdybym wiedział kim jesteś nie robiłbym z ciebie idioty na początku. - Wyciągnął rękę chcąc pomóc Gotenowi wstać.  
Goten miał ponury wyraz twarzy, ale ostatecznie przyjął pomocną dłoń, jednocześnie powracając do normalnej formy Saiyana.

Gohan kaszlnął krwią. Leżał na dachu jakiegoś budynku. Z garnituru zostały tylko strzępki, ale to akurat nie martwiło syna Goku. Bardziej przejmował się faktem, że leżał tu praktycznie bezbronny, nie będąc w stanie choćby ruszyć ręką, a obok lądował właśnie Cell.  
- Gdybyś był taki jak ja, wygrałbyś - powiedział Cell. - Ale ty masz te swoje "ludzkie uczucia" i to cię zgubiło.  
- Jesteś... jesteś... żałosny - wydyszał Gohan.  
- A ty jesteś martwy! - Cell uformował w dłoni pocisk ki i skierował ją w stronę głowy Gohana.  
- KIENZAN!  
- Co? - zdążył się zdziwić Cell zanim energetyczny dysk nie trafił go ukośnie w klatkę piersiową odcinając głowę i lewe ramię, razem z ręką, od reszty ciała. Cell, w dwóch kawałkach, upadł na podłoże.  
- Kto? - zapytał resztkami sił Gohan.  
Obok niego pojawił się Android #17, który nie tracąc czasu zaczął pomagać półsaiyanowi wstać.  
- Dzięki... - z trudem wycharczał syn Goku.  
- Przestań gadać i wstawaj. Musimy się stąd ulotnić zanim on się zregeneruje.  
- Racja.

Koniec rozdziału piątego.

Buu, Blank i Blade, czyżby B-Warriors?


	6. Kto szuka Smoczych Kul?

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział VI - Kto szuka Smoczych Kul?

Tenshinhan trenował, jak zwykle, na pustkowiu. Trzymał się z dala od cywilizacji od kiedy ta psychopatka, Lunch, zaczęła wszędzie za nim łazić. Później, gdy o Lunch słuch zaginął, Shinhan zdążył sie już przyzwyczaić do otwartych przestrzeni i nawet nie myślał o zamieszkaniu w mieście. Kiedyś był pretendentem do miana najsilniejszego wojownika najsilniejszy na planecie, ale te czasy minęły bezpowrotnie. Można powiedzieć, że jego życie okazało się jedną wielką porażką, dlatego nawet nie rozważał udziału w Tenkaichi Budokai, pomijając to, że o nim nie wiedział.  
- Coś nie tak, Shinhan? - zapytał Chaozu.  
- Nie, wszystko w porządku - Tenshinhan otrząsnął się z zamyślenia.  
Uwagę Tenshinhana i Chaozu przykuł jakiś huk, a także nagły impuls energii. Shinhan zorientował się, że całkiem niedaleko od nich ktoś ostrzeliwał podłoże pociskami ki.  
- Zostań tu Chaozu, muszę to sprawdzić.

- Jak mogłeś tak się dać pokonać? - zapytał Uubu Gotena.  
- Sam nie wiem. Jakoś tak wyszło... Mówi się trudno, to nie koniec świata. Bardziej dziwi mnie to, że on wiedział o Super-Saiyanach.  
- Co? Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Vegeta.  
- Tak. Nazwał mnie "złotowłosym" Saiyanem.  
- Dziwne.  
Tymczasem na matę wstąpili Buu i drugi z fioletowych stworków - MDGSKR.  
- Paaanieeee i paaaaanoooowieeee! Zapraszam na kolejną walkę, w której walczyć będzie doskonale znany wam Mr Buu, najlepszy uczeń Mr Satana!!  
Rozległy się owacje i wiwaty, kilka transparentów "WE LOVE BUU" zaczęło powiewać w powietrzu.  
- Jego przeciwnikiem będzie zawodnik o imieniu MDGSKR. - Mr Hahnowi prawie udało się wymówić to płynnie.  
MDGSKR dostał niewielkie oklaski, ale raczej się tym nie przejął, wciąż uśmiechając się drapieżnie, podobnie jak KSTRK przed walką z Piccolo.  
Rozległ się gong oznaczający początek walki.  
Zielony stworek doskoczył do Buu zaczynając go okładać pięściami i nogami. Wszystkie ciosy jednak wbijały się tylko lekko w miękkie ciało demona, jak w gumę i nie wywierały żadnego poważniejszego efektu.  
Zdziwiony MDGSKR odskoczył o pół metra do tyłu. Buu wyciągnął rękę w jego stronę i wystrzelił różowego ki-blasta, trafiając przeciwnika centralnie. Siła była idealnie wyliczona, MDGSKR doleciał prawie do samych trybun i upadł na ziemię.  
- Zawodnik MDGSKR wyleciał za matę!!! Zwycięża zawodnik Buu, czego wszyscy się spodziewaliśmy.  
Podniosła się ogromna wrzawa i Buu uśmiechnięty zszedł do poczekalni.  
- Brawo Buu! To było piękne! - krzyknął Mr Satan.  
- Buu mówił, że wygra.  
MDGSKR także powrócił do poczekalni najwyraźniej nie przejmując się porażką, gdyż nadal był tak samo uśmiechnięty jak przed walką.

Tenshinhan doleciał do miejsca, gdzie wyczuł potężną ki. Przezornie pozostał niewidoczny. Widok nieco go zaskoczył. Dwie białowłose osoby, mężczyzna i kobieta (naprawdę ładna, musiał przyznać), przeszukiwały okolicę. Czego - nie ulegało wątpliwości, gdyż kobieta miała w ręce Smoczy Radar.  
- Gdzie ta przeklęta kula? - potwierdził jeszcze domysły Ziemianina mężczyzna, z wściekłości strzelając pociskiem ki w jakąś skałę, z której została chmura kurzu.  
- Uspokój się, Zidane. Musi gdzieś tu być. Ten radar jest dokładny.  
Tenshinhan zamarł. Smocza Kula leżała tuż przed nim, tamci nie mogli jej widzieć, gdyż zasłaniała im ją skała za którą krył się trójoki wojownik. Tenshinhan nie wiedział kim są, ale czuł, że nie byłby w stanie się z nimi mierzyć. Musiał jednak zaryzykować...

Do wyjścia na matę szykowali się już drugi z białowłosych wojowników - ten wysoki i chudy, o imieniu Blank, oraz oczywiście Trunks.  
- Trunks! Bądź ostrożny - poradził Goten, podchodząc do przyjaciela. - Najlepiej od razu przyjmij postać Super-Saiyana.  
- Dzięki za radę, ale poradzę sobie sam. - Trunks nadal nie był w dobrym humorze.  
- Dołóż mu, Trunks!!! - rzucił Uubu, kiedy półsaiyan wychodził z poczekalni.  
- Masz na imię Trunks, tak? - upewnił się Blank, który także właśnie szedł na matę. - Miło cię poznać.  
- Aha - odburknął fioletowowłosy.  
Zawodnicy weszli na matę, a Mr Hahn odpowiednio ich zapowiedział, wkrótce rozległ się gong.  
Półsaiyan zaatakował. Tym razem nie mógł przegrać, musiał udowodnić wszystkim, ojcu, Gotenowi, a przede wszystkim sobie, że potrafi walczyć. To prawda, że ostatnio niewiele trenował, ale miał dużo innych zajęć - w końcu, jego zadaniem było przejąć wkrótce jedną z największych firm na świecie.  
Teraz jednak musiał pokazać, że jest prawdziwym Saiyanem.  
O dziwo Blank bez trudu odparował jego atak, podobnie jak kilka następnych. Co więcej, białowłosy nawet nie ruszył się z miejsca po prostu przyjmując ciosy Trunksa na blok. Jego kontratak - prawy prosty w podbródek odepchnął syna Vegety o kilka kroków.  
- Chyba jesteś za słaby, żeby ze mną walczyć.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy!! - rzucił Trunks, bez dalszej zwłoki przyjmując postać SSJ, jego bujna fryzura uniosła się w górę i zmieniła barwę, otoczyła go też charakterystyczna żółtopomarańczowa aura.  
Oczy Blanka rozszerzyły się znacznie bardziej niż można by sądzić, że były w stanie. Poza tym zdoła jednak zachować pozory spokoju.  
- Jak to możliwe? Przecież... twoje włosy! Nie ma fioletowowłosych Saiyanów! - ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział takim tonem, jakby próbował przekonać samego siebie o jego prawdziwości.  
Trunks zaatakował, wyprowadzając kilka bardzo mocnych ciosów w korpus przeciwnika i poprawiając kopnięciem z półobrotu. Blank poleciał do tyłu, ale opanował sytuację unosząc się w górę.  
Trunks wykonał charakterystyczne ruchy rękoma.  
- BURNING ATTACK! - pomarańczowy pocisk ki poleciał w stronę białowłosego, który uniknął go o włos, Trunks jednak wykorzystał ten atak tylko jako odwrócenie uwagi i znalazł się tuż za przeciwnikiem uderzając go w plecy.  
Trafił w widmo - Blank nie nabrał się na ten stary numer.  
Białowłosy pojawił się nad przeciwległym końcem maty, wykonując bardzo znajome gesty.  
- BURNING ATTACK!!!  
- Co!? - zdążył się zdziwić Trunks zanim nie trafił go pocisk ki uformowany w znany mu doskonale atak, na szczęście nie dość silny by zrobić mu poważną krzywdę. Po odzyskaniu kontroli nad lotem syn Vegety wylądował na macie, próbując otrząsnąć się z szoku. Blank także opadł na matę.  
Trunks chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie mógł znaleźć słów. Zamiast tego zaatakował. Zdematerializował się w połowie drogi do przeciwnika, pojawił tuż przed nim i zadając potężny cios w szczękę. Następnie podciął Blanka i kopnięciem wyrzucił do góry. Po raz drugi użył swego markowego Burning Attack. Pocisk ki trafił lecącego bezwładnie białowłosego, który dopiero wtedy wyhamował w powietrzu. Trunks zjawił się tuż za nim i uderzył, trafiając oczywiście w widmo. Blank zaatakował z rozpędu, próbując uderzyć przeciwnika łokciem od tyłu, jednak i jego cios przeleciał przez sylwetkę przeciwnika - to także był efekt użycia Zanzoken.  
- KAMEHAMEHA! - krzyknął Trunks, posyłając potężną falę ki w plecy rywala. Blank oberwał w powietrzu i, pchnięty strumieniem energii, rozbił się na macie, przy jednoczesnej eksplozji. Półsaiyan wylądował obok. Blank tymczasem nie podnosił się, leżąc wśród nieco zniszczonego pola walki.  
- Zawodnik Blank leży. Zaczynam liczenie. 1.. 2... 3... 4... 5... 6... 7... 8... 9...  
Białowłosy drgnął, podnosząc się na chwilę na przedramionach, jednak po sekundzie czy dwóch znowu upadł.  
- I 10! Przez nokaut zwycięża zawodnik Trunks!!  
Trunks uśmiechnął się niepewnie. Nie słysząc nawet wrzawy i oklasków jakie podniosły się na widowni. Dotarł do niego tylko głos jego siostry krzyczącej:  
- Widzieliście? To mój brat!  
Trunks półprzytomny zszedł z maty. Udało mu się! Udowodnił, że jest prawdziwym Saiyanem!

Tenshinhan złapał Smoczą Kulę i używając maksimum mocy, zaczął uciekać, oczywiście wybierając inny kierunek niż ten, w którym zostawił Chaozu. Białowłosi błyskawicznie zorientowali się w sytuacji i rzucili się w pościg za trójokim. Byli szybsi.  
Tenshinhan odwrócił się w ich stronę umieszczając wolną rękę w okolicy głowy.  
- TAYOKEN!  
Oślepiający błysk światła zalał okolicę pozbawiając Zidane'a i jego towarzyszkę wzroku.  
- A to da wam do myślenia! - powiedział Tenshinhan, chowając smoczą Kulę za pasem. - KIKOHO!!!  
Potężna fala ki objęła swoim zasięgiem oboje białowłosych, którzy padli na ziemię bez przytomności, Łysy wojownik po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jego Kikoho zdecydowanie jest najpotężniejszym istniejącym atakiem ki.  
Trójoki, nie tracąc więcej czasu, podążył w stronę pałacu Dende'go, gdzie spodziewał się zastać Piccolo. Tą Smoczą Kulą musiał zaopiekować się ktoś silniejszy.

- Brawo Trunks! Dałeś mu popalić! - gorączkował się Goten. - Ale skąd on znał twoją technikę?  
- Pojęcia nie mam. - Trunks wzruszył ramionami. - Dużo mu ona jednak nie pomogła.  
- Strasznie długo się męczyłeś jak na walkę z takim cieniasem - zauważył złośliwie Vegeta.  
Fioletowowłosy wyglądał jakby miał się zaraz na niego rzucić, ale między Uubu wszedł pomiędzy nich.  
- Spokojnie, musicie się teraz kłócić?  
Trunks warknął tylko, a jego ojciec prychnął. Na tym rozmowa się zakończyła.  
- Zapraszam na matę panów Vegetę i Blade'a.  
Książę odszedł bez słowa, nie reagując na słowa Uubu, który życzył mu powodzenia i wszedł na matę. Jego przeciwnik - wyjątkowo blady, ciemnowłosy zawodnik nie kazał na siebie długo czekać.  
- PANIE I PANOWIE!!! - wydarł się do mikrofonu Mr Hahn. - Mam zaszczyt zapowiedzieć kolejną walkę, która rozegra się pomiędzy zawodnikami Vegetą i Blade'em!  
Saiyan uśmiechnął się po swojemu, paskudnie. Blade nie pozostał mu dłużny, ci zawodnicy najwyraźniej do siebie pasowali.

Koniec rozdziału szóstego.

Dwóch na jednego, czyli kto został zdyskwalifikowany?


	7. Śmierć Saiyana

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział VII - Śmierć Saiyana

Rozległ się gong. Vegeta i Blade jednocześnie zniknęli ze swoich miejsc. Oczywiście było to tylko wrażenie, zarówno Piccolo jak i Goten, Trunks czy Uubu nadal doskonale ich widzieli, czego oczywiście nie można powiedzieć o większości zgromadzonej publiki.  
Vegeta i Blade tymczasem, pojawiając się co rusz w innym miejscu, tłukli się niemiłosiernie. Walka była wyrównana. W pewnym momencie Blade wzleciał w górę, próbując chyba zyskać nieco na czasie, by móc wyprowadzić atak ki. Vegeta jednak nie zamierzał dawać mu chwili wytchnienia i podążył za swym przeciwnikiem jednocześnie wystrzeliwując w niego kilka ki-blastów. Blade uniknął ich znikając i pojawiając się o kilka metrów dalej, a następnie wystrzelił własny pocisk ki, który Vegeta odbił w locie, jednocześnie taranując z główki swego przeciwnika. Uderzony w podbródek Blade odleciał na kilka metrów i chyba mocno się wkurzył, bo nagle przyspieszył, kilka razy skutecznie trafiając Vegetę w twarz. Dokończył uderzając kolanem w brzuch i pięścią w plecy saiyańskiego księcia. Vegeta niekontrolowanym lotem poszybował w dół, wbijając się mniej więcej na dwa metry w i tak już uszkodzoną matę (o dziwo nie naprawiano jej między walkami, chyba uznano, że nie ma to sensu).  
Vegeta oczywiście nie miał problemów z tym, by wstać. Na jego twarzy ponownie zagościł znajomy uśmiech. Blade wylądował i także wyszczerzył zęby. Vegeta odezwał się:  
- Pokażę ci teraz prawdziwą moc Sa... - zdążył powiedzieć, kiedy wydarzyło się coś nietypowego. Nagle, nie wiadomo skąd, między nim a jego przeciwnikiem pojawił się ktoś trzeci. Po sekundzie książę skojarzył go jako Ariesa, zawodnika, który uzyskał najniższy wynik w eliminacjach. Tego samego, który miał walczyć z Mr Satanem.  
- Nie martw się, Ziemianinie - powiedział do Vegety. - Obronię cię.  
- Co? - zapytał odruchowo Vegeta.  
- Walka dwóch na jednego jest zabroniona! - krzyknął Mr Hahn. - Proszę natychmiast zejść z maty!  
- Kim, do diabła jesteś!? - wrzasnął Vegeta. - Dlaczego wtrącasz się w moją walkę!?  
- Jeśli nie zejdzie pan z maty, będę zmuszony obu was zdyskwalifikować! - kontynuował Mr Hahn.  
- Bez paniki - powiedział Aries do Vegety, ignorując komentatora. - Widzę, że jesteś od niego słabszy, ale jestem tu, żeby cię obronić.  
- CO!?!?!?! - wściekł się Vegeta.  
- DOŚĆ TEGO!! - Mr Hahn także się wkurzył. - Dyskwalifikuję was!!! Zwycięża zawodnik Blade!  
Zawodnik Blade tymczasem, wykorzystując zamieszanie, wstał i wystartował w górę, zaczynając uciekać.  
- Coooo??? - Mr Hahn zrobił się czerwony na twarzy. - Ciebie też dyskwalifikuję!! - krzyknął, chociaż Blade nie mógł go już słyszeć.  
- Zajmę się nim - powiedział Aries, startując i lecąc za Blade'em.  
- Stój!! - krzyknął Vegeta. - Zabiję go!!! - powiedział bardziej do siebie, niż do kogoś innego także unosząc się w górę i znikając za dwoma pozostałymi wojownikami.  
W poczekalni wszystkich trochę zamurowało.  
- Co się właściwie stało? - zapytał Uubu.  
- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Trunks.  
- Może powinniśmy za nimi polecieć - zaproponował nieśmiało Goten.  
- Chcesz to leć, ja jeszcze jestem w turnieju.  
- Eee... ja też - wymigał się Uubu.  
- Piccolo? - zapytał Goten. - Może chociaż ty?  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział, wolał nie wtrącać się w osobiste sprawy Vegety.  
- Sam leciał nie będę - powiedział Goten, starając się nie okazać w głosie ulgi. Jemu także nie uśmiechało się pomaganie księciu, który rzadko odpowiednio doceniał takie starania.  
Do poczekalni wszedł, nieco uspokojony, Mr Hahn.  
- Zapraszam na matę następnych zawodników. Panów... - Hahn poprawił okulary i sprawdził listę. - Marcusa i Edge'a.  
Marcus, największy z białowłosych zawodników ruszył na matę. Za nim podążył jeszcze potężniej zbudowany Edge, o niebieskiej skórze i zielonych włosach postawionych w punkowski czub, podobny do tego, który miał Uubu.  
- Ten Edge mi się nie podoba - stwierdził Piccolo.  
- Fakt. Ładny to on nie jest... - skomentował Uubu.  
- Nie o tym mówię! - przypomina mi kogoś, kto kiedyś najechał Ziemię.  
- Możesz powiedzieć coś więcej, bo nie kojarzę? - zapytał Goten.  
- Nic dziwnego, nie było cię wtedy na świecie. To było jakiś czas po pokonaniu Cella. Ziemia została zaatakowana przez niejakiego Bojacka i kilku jego kumpli. Wykończył ich twój brat. Ten koleś trochę mi ich przypomina.  
- Aha.  
Zawodnicy wkroczyli na matę. Po odpowiedniej zapowiedzi Mr Hahna rozległ się gong. Białowłosy Marcus natychmiast rzucił się na przeciwnika zaczynając go okładać pięściami i kopać. Edge pozostał jednak niewzruszony, przyjmując wszystkie ciosy "na klatę". Marcus zareagował na to z pewnym zdziwieniem.  
- Twardziel, co? - zapytał retorycznie. Edge nie zmienił nawet wyrazu twarzy.  
Marcus odskoczył do tyłu i kładąc lewą rękę na prawym przedramieniu wystrzelił w przeciwnika spory, biały pocisk ki. Po opadnięciu kurzu okazało się, że Edge stoi jak stał i nie jest nawet draśnięty.  
- Nie daj się Marcus! - krzyknął Blank, chudy towarzysz Marcusa. - Jesteś najlepszy!!  
Marcus ponownie cofnął się o kilka kroków. Zaciskając pięści. Zaczął się koncentrować. Minęła chwila...  
- AAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - z gradła białowłosego wydobył sie przytłumiony krzyk. Wojownik urósł nagle o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów, jego mięśnie znacznie się powiększyły, włosy zmieniły kolor na krwistoczerwony a oczy przybrały jednolicie białą barwę.  
Piccolo i resztę Z-Warriors z leksza zamurowało. Nameczanin dodatkowo deczko się spocił. Ki, która emanowała od walczacego była sporo większa niż jego własna.  
- Zobaczymy co powiesz na to! - powiedział Marcus, rzucając się do ataku.  
W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy swoim przeciwniku zadając błyskawiczny cios mierzony w twarz tamtego. Edge jednakże bez najmniejszego trudu złapał jego pięść w lewą rękę jednocześnie wyciągając prawą przed siebie.  
Wystrzelony ki-blast posłał Marcusa wysoko w górę. Czerwonowłosy zawodnik zniknął gdzieś w oddali w błysku jasnego światła. Edge opuścił ręce.  
Przez chwilę panowała niczym nie zmącona cisza.  
- Hmm - zamyślił się Mr Hahn, przerywając milczenie. - Nie bardzo wiem, co zrobić, ale sądzę, że jeśli zawodnik Marcus nie pojawi się w ciągu minuty to zmuszony będę ogłosić zwycięstwo pana Edge'a.  
Marcus nie pojawił się po minucie.  
- Zwycięzcą pojedynku zostaje zawodnik Edge. W następnej rundzie zmierzy się z Mr Satanem, którego przeciwnik został zdyskwalifikowany za opuszczenie turnieju.  
Mr Satan był w tym momencie wyjątkowo blady.

#17 i Gohan oddalili się już dość daleko od miasta, musieli jednak wylądować, gdyż Gohan czuł się coraz gorzej.  
- Zostaw... mnie... uciekaj... - z trudem powiedział półsaiyan.  
- Przestań chrzanić! - syknął #17. - Nie po to cię ratowałem, żeby cię teraz zostawiać!  
Gohan uśmiechnął się, jednocześnie krzywiąc się z bólu.  
- Właściwie... po... co? - zapytał.  
- Zamknij się, bo tracisz siły.

Cell ocknął się opanowując ból. Nie tracąc czasu zregenerował resztę ciała i wstał. Trochę dziwnie było patrzeć na jakby drugiego samego siebie leżącego obok. Mutant zmasakrował "zwłoki" ki-blastem i rozejrzał się, próbując jednocześnie wyczuć jakieś ki w okolicy. Bezskutecznie. Gohan był zbyt osłabiony a #17 był androidem i nie posiadał ludzkiej energii, którą można by wyczuć. Wściekły Cell uniósł się w górę i kilkoma pociskami ki obrócił miasto w stertę gruzu.  
- Wiedz, że twoje poświęcenie poszło na marne, Gohan. I dobrze to zapamiętaj.  
Nagle w głowie mutanta rozległ się znany mu już głos:  
"Cell, ty idioto. Zabroniłem ci się teleportować na Ziemię!"  
Twór doktora Gero przełknął ślinę, nie spodziewał się, że tamten tak szybko wróci, miał nadzieję zachować swoją wyprawę w tajemnicy.  
"Miałem tu nie załatwioną sprawę..." - odpowiedział.  
"Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. Natychmiast wracaj."  
"Dobrze" - Cell położył na czole dwa palce i zniknął, wykorzystując technikę teleportacji.

Gohan charknął, nagle tracąc oddech.  
- Trzymaj się Saiyanie! - krzyknął #17. - Saiyanie! Chyba mi tu nie umrzesz? Niech to diabli! Zaczekaj, zaraz przyniosę skądś to wasze senzu!  
- Powiedz... powiedz... mojej córce... żeby po mnie nie płakała... - były to ostatnie słowa Gohana.  
Tak zginął wojownik, który wielokrotnie walczył za ludzkość, ratując ją, choć wiedział, że niemal nikt się o tym nie dowie, a on sam nigdy nie otrzyma za to żadnej nagrody. Zginął Saiyan, który jako pierwszy osiągnął drugi stopień SSJ, Saiyan, który miał potencjalnie największe możliwości ze wszystkich Wojowników Z. Zginął wreszcie naukowiec, który bardzo wiele miał jeszcze do zrobienia na tym świecie. W ten sposób Ziemia poniosła ogromną stratę. Stratę, która miała później zaważyć na jej losach.

- A więc zakończyliśmy jedną ósmą finału - powiedział Mr Hahn do zawodników zgromadzonych w szatni. - Nie powiem, żeby obyło się bez problemów, ale w sumie bilans i tak mamy lepszy niż na dwudziestym piątym Tenkaichi, he he.  
Goten i Trunks uśmiechnęli się, pozostałe osoby nie zrozumiały żartu lub, jak siedzący i medytujący w rogu Piccolo, nie były w nastroju do śmiechu.  
- W ćwierćfinałach czekają nas trzy walki. W czwartej automatycznie zwycięża pan Trunks, gdyż jego potencjalni przeciwnicy zostali zdyskwalifikowani i opuścili halę turniejową. Tak więc w pierwszej walce zmierzą się pan Uubu i pan Piccolo, w drugiej pan Buu i pan Cinna, a w trzeciej Mr Satan i pan Edge.  
Satan głośno przełknął ślinę.  
- Tymczasem jednak zapraszam na małą przerwę - powiedział Mr Hahn. - Przez ten czas mata zostanie naprawiona.

Koniec rozdziału siódmego.

Piccolo vs Uubu, czyżby walka turnieju?


	8. Ludzie, kosmici i androidy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział VIII - Ludzie, kosmici i androidy

Tenshinhan doleciał do pałacu Dendego. Wyjął zza pasa Smoczą Kulę i zaczął szukać kogoś żywego. Na zewnątrz nikogo nie dostrzegł, wpadł więc do właściwego pałacu i krzyknął:  
- Dende! Piccolo! Jest tu kto?  
- A któż to tak hałasuje? - zapytał nieznany Tenshinhanowi głos, oczom trójokiego wojownika ukazał się dorównujący mu wzrostem mężczyzna ubrany w saiyańską zbroję. Nie tylko zbroja zresztą czyniła z niego Saiyana, miał też kołyszący się lekko na boki ogon, zupełnie taki jak Goku kiedyś. Włosy charakterystycznie sterczały mu do tyłu, a twarz miał równie wredną co Vegeta.  
- Bardzo mi się podoba ta planeta - powiedział Saiyan ze złośliwym uśmiechem. - Na Namek musiałem latać i szukać Smoczych Kul, a tu same do mnie przychodzą.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Tenshinhan.  
Saiyan zignorował pytanie.  
- Nie widziałeś gdzieś może gospodarza tego pałacu? Miał tu mieszkać jakiś Nameczanin.  
"Czyli Dende i Piccolo żyją" - pomyślał Tenshinhan z ulgą. - "Spadam stąd"  
- TAIYOKEN! - Shinhan ponownie odwołał się do swej najczęściej wykorzystywanej techniki i korzystając z tego, że jego przeciwnik czasowo stracił wzrok, ulotnił się.

W poczekalni panowała atmosfera oczekiwania. Ale cóż, nie należało się spodziewać cudów po ludziach z obsługi. Ostatecznie musieli wymienić większość płytek na turniejowej macie. Uubu i Piccolo od dłuższego czasu wpatrywali się w siebie nawzajem.  
- Co się tak gapisz? - zapytał Piccolo.  
Uubu na swój charakterystyczny sposób głupawo się uśmiechnął i podrapał po głowie.  
- Przepraszam, zastanawiałem się nad tym, czy z tobą wygram.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział. Na tym "dyskusja" między wojownikami się zakończyła. Tymczasem Goten i Trunks prowadzili własną rozmowę.  
- Martwię się o ojca - powiedział Goten. - Ciekawe gdzie jest i czy wszystko z nim w porządku.  
- Kto jak kto, ale Goku chyba sobie poradzi. Niepotrzebnie się gryziesz.  
- Pewnie masz rację. Hej, Trunks, mam pytanie.  
- Wal.  
- Może sfuzjujemy się w Gotenksa do twojej następnej walki? Według moich wyliczeń będziesz walczył z tym całym Edge'em, bo jakoś sobie nie wyobrażam, że Mr Satan go pokona.  
- Tak, gość wygląda na twardego, ale numer z Gotenksem nie przejdzie, przecież on nie wygląda tak jak ja.  
- No tak, ale może by się udało. - Goten się nie poddawał. Nastawił się cały dzień dobrej walki i nie w smak było mu odpaść tak szybko.  
- Poza tym już od dawna nie tworzyliśmy Gotenksa. On już kiedyś był nieprzewidywalny a teraz nie wiadomo czego możemy się po nim spodziewać...  
- Przesadzasz, przecież on nie zrobiłby niczego, czego my byśmy nie zrobili.  
- No nie wiem... - powiedział niepewnie Trunks. - A czy ty mi tego nie proponujesz tylko dlatego, żeby sobie jeszcze powalczyć?  
- He he - zakłopotał się Goten - No co ty? Za kogo mnie masz? - nie zabrzmiało to zbyt przekonująco.

Ogoniasty Saiyan, wyleciał z pałacu Dende'go niejako na oślep. Nadal przed oczami latały mu białe plamy  
- Zabiję tego triklopa, niech go tylko dorwę - warknął.  
Tenshinhana jednak nigdzie nie było widać.  
Skauter Saiyana zapikał. Ciemnowłosy wcisnął przycisk przy urządzeniu.  
- Zbliżają się dwie ki... - powiedział do siebie. - 42 i 57 tysięcy... Oddala się jedna wykraczająca poza skalę, czyli ponad 500,000 - uśmiechnął się złośliwie i sprawdził Smoczy Radar, dwie kule zbliżały się, a jedna, prawdopodobnie ta którą miał trójoki gość, oddalała. Kolejny triumfujący uśmiech przeszył jego twarz. - Chyba sobie na was zaczekam, robaczki...

Vegeta nie bez trudu dogonił Ariesa, który ciągle leciał za Blade'em - uciekinierem z turnieju.  
- Dlaczego mnie gonisz, Ziemianinie? - zapytał Aries, odwracając głowę, jednak nie zwalniając nawet lotu.  
Vegeta w odpowiedzi strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Aries uniknął znikając na chwilę i pojawiając się obok, ale zatrzymał się, a o to przecież chodziło.  
- Nie widzisz, że ścigam bardzo groźnego osobnika? - powiedział z wyrzutem Aries - Przez twoje zabawy może mi uciec!  
- Kim ty do cholery jesteś!? - zapytał wściekły Vegeta. - Jakim prawem wtrącasz się do mojej walki i traktujesz mnie jak jakąś kulę u nogi!? Wiesz kim jestem!?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Wiem natomiast, że przeszkadzasz mi w wykonaniu zadania. Nie rozumiesz, że ścigam go dla waszego dobra, Ziemianinie?  
- Przestań mnie nazywać Ziemianinem!!! Jak za dwie minuty nie powiesz mi kim jesteś i co tu się dzieje to będą musieli cię zbierać łyżeczkami z powierzchni najbliższej planety!!!  
- Jaki nerwowy - zauważył Aries. - No dobrze. Nazywam się Aries i jestem androidem bojowym z grupy Zeta. Moi przełożeni zlecili mi odnalezienie i wyeliminowanie bardzo niebezpiecznego osobnika...  
- Nie traktuj mnie jak dziecka! Chodzi o Blade'a, którego ścigasz.  
- Tak. Należy do grupy pewnych kosmicznych bandytów, wołają na siebie "Umierające Gwiazdy". Na takich planetach jak ta zdobywają zwykle niewolników na sprzedaż i czasami nowych rekrutów...  
- A ty masz ich powstrzymać?  
- Tak, jak już wspominałem: grupa specjalna Zeta, do usług. Byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś mi nie przeszkadzał.  
- Chyba żartujesz. - Uśmiechnął się po swojemu Vegeta. - Lecę z tobą.  
- Będziesz się tylko plątał pod nogami!  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy. - Vegeta przeszedł w SSJ i ruszył w pościg za Blade'em, Aries podążył za nim, nie mając specjalnych trudności z nadążeniem za Saiyanem.

Dende skosztował herbaty z filiżanki. Kto jak kto, ale Karin to umiał zrobić dobrą herbatę. Co prawda Nameczanie nie musieli pić nic innego niż woda, ale nie oznacza to, że nie mogli. Dende zadał pytanie, które nurtowało go od dłuższej chwili.  
- Dlaczego właściwie zaprosiłeś mnie dziś do swojej wieży, Karinie?  
- Miałem przeczucie, że w pałacu możesz nie być bezpieczny.  
- Tak? - zapytał zdziwiony Dende. - Czy dzieje się coś niedobrego?  
"I on się uważa za wszechmogącego tej planety" - Karin westchnął.  
- Można tak powiedzieć...

Dwie białowłose postacie, mężczyzna i kobieta, oboje ubrani w coś co przypominało zubożoną wersję saiyańskiej zbroi, zbliżyły się do pałacu Dendego i unoszącego się w pobliżu Saiyana. Przybysze nieco zaskoczeni spoglądali na nową latającą postać.  
- Witam! - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy. - Czyżbyście gonili pewnego łysego posiadacza Smoczej Kuli?  
- Skąd wiesz? - zapytała kobieta.  
- Ponieważ właśnie zabłysnął i uciekł. - Uśmieszek nie schodził z warg Saiyana.  
Białowłosy mężczyzna wyciągnął skądś Smoczy Radar i sprawdził jego odczyt.  
"A skąd oni też mają to cudeńko?" - zastanowił się Saiyan.  
- Oddala się w kierunku Marcusa i jego grupy - powiedział białowłosy mężczyzna do swej towarzyszki.  
- W takim razie zawiadomimy ich, a teraz nie traćmy czasu, musimy znaleźć resztę kul.  
- Hola, hola - przerwał im Saiyan. - Nie zapominacie o czymś? A może raczej o kimś? Nie myślcie, że ot tak pozwolę wam odlecieć z moimi Smoczymi Kulami. - Położył znaczny nacisk na słowo "moimi".  
Białowłosi popatrzyli po sobie, jednocześnie skinęli głowami i rozmyli się w powietrzu.  
Mężczyzna nagle zmaterializował się przed Saiyanem wbijając mu kolano w brzuch i uderzając złączonymi w pięść rękami w plecy. Czarnowłosy poszybował w dół, gdzie został kopnięty przez kobietę i zmienił kierunek lotu z powrotem w kierunku jej partnera. Ten z kolei uderzył go na odlew pięścią. Saiyan lotem koszącym poleciał w stronę pałacu Dendego i wbił się w jego ścianę. Białowłosa para bez chwili zwłoki poleciała dalej.

- Zapraszam zawodników Uubu i Piccolo na matę. Zaczynamy ćwierćfinały.  
- Czas na nas - powiedział Uubu.  
Piccolo wstał w milczeniu. W czasie przerwy zdążył stworzyć sobie nowe ubranie na miejsce tego uszkodzonego w czasie walki z KSTRK'iem.  
- Dajcie z siebie wszystko! - rzucił Goten.  
- Tak, chcemy zobaczyć dobrą walkę! - potwierdził Trunks.  
"Mam złe przeczucia co do tego pojedynku" - pomyślał Piccolo, ale nic nie powiedział.  
- He he - uśmiechnął się głupkowato Uubu. - Oby ta walka potrwała dłużej niż ostatnia.

Marcus, białowłosy zawodnik, którego fryzura podczas turnieju przybrała czerwoną barwę próbował wygrzebać się z krateru, który powstał, kiedy on i wystrzelony przez jego przeciwnika pocisk ki uderzyli w końcu w ziemię. Niestety mięśnie odmówiły Marcusowi posłuszeństwa i nie był w stanie choćby się podnieść.  
- Muszę... wszystkich ostrzec... To nie jest... jakiś tam... wojownik... - powiedział słabo Marcus po chwili tracąc przytomność.

Wrzawa, którą wywołały słowa Mr Hahna ucichła już. Rozległ się gong. Uubu i Piccolo natychmiast zniknęli ze swoich miejsc. Po chwili pojawili się nad matą wymieniając serię ciosów i kopnięć, w końcu Uubu uzyskał przewagę uderzając Piccolo swą sporą stopą prosto w twarz. Cios jednak wcale nie ogłuszył Nameczanina i ten zgłówkował z całej siły, uderzając własnym czołem w czoło przeciwnika. Uubu poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, Piccolo natomiast wystrzelił w jego stronę żółtawy pocisk ki. Przeleciał on przez widmo pozostałe po czarnoskórym wojowniku, który natychmiast pojawił się za Piccolo, z całej siły uderzając go pięścią w turban. Oczy Piccolo na moment znalazły się na granicy wypadnięcia ze swych prawidłowych miejsc, a on sam bardzo szybko poleciał w dół, wbijając się głęboko w matę. Uubu wylądował obok powstałej dziury, która po chwili eksplodowała uwalniając postać Nameczanina. Przeciwnicy stali teraz blisko patrząc sobie prosto w oczy. Na twarzach ich obu gościła determinacja, która u Uubu zamieniła się po chwili na jego charakterystyczny uśmiech.  
- Może darujemy sobie rozgrzewkę i zaczniemy walczyć na poważnie - zaproponował.  
- Zgoda. - Piccolo także się uśmiechnął, pierwszy raz od rozpoczęcia turnieju.  
Uubu zaatakował, wbijając łokieć tuż poniżej żeber Nameczanina, następnie uderzył podbródkowym, a kiedy Piccolo odsłonił się, uczeń Goku zrobił półobrót w powietrzu kopiąc przeciwnika w korpus. Impet odrzucił Nameczanina o kilka kroków.  
Piccolo przeszedł do kontrataku, uderzając Uubu w twarz, ten jednak uchylił się przed ciosem, kucając, a następnie wybił z obu nóg trafiając zielonoskórego wojownika z główki w żebra. Piccolo znowu cofnął się o dwa kroki.  
- KAMEHAMEHA!!! - krzyknął Uubu, wystrzeliwując falę ki nieco na skos w dół i trafiając w miejsce, gdzie stał Nameczanin. Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła całym stadionem i okolicą. Na szczęście dla Piccolo był on już w powietrzu. Nie wiedział jednak, że Uubu także...  
Uderzony Piccolo znowu niekontrolowanie spadł na matę, uderzając w nią tuż obok sporej dziury zrobionej przez Kamehamehę jego przeciwnika. Tym razem co prawda nie wbił się, ale i tak uderzenie było dość mocne.  
Uubu uśmiechnął się po swojemu.  
- He he, chyba nie wygrasz. Obawiam się, że Goku bardzo dużo mi o tobie mówił. Znam wszystkie twoje możliwe sztuczki.  
- Czyżby?  
- Aha, poza tym jesteś za wolny.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy.  
Piccolo zerwał z głowy turban, następnie zdjął pelerynę. Cały strój wyrzucił poza matę, gdzie upadło z głuchym hukiem.  
Uubu popatrzył na to trochę zdziwiony, a następnie podrapał się po głowie.  
- No tak... Zapomniałem, że nosisz takie ciężkie ubranie - powiedział zakłopotany.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział, tylko uśmiechnął się po raz drugi na 29-tym Tenkaichi Budokai. Tym razem był to jeden z jego najbardziej szatańskich uśmiechów.

Koniec rozdziału ósmego.

Nareszcie Vegeta walczy, czyli czym zaskoczy Blade?


	9. Kaioken vs Mafuba

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział IX - Kaioken vs Mafuba

Vegeta, nadal w formie Super-Saiyana, i wyglądający zupełnie jak zwykły (choć nieprzeciętnie umięśniony) człowiek android Aries powoli doganiali już uciekiniera. Blade był od nich wyraźnie wolniejszy, a może specjalnie dawał się dogonić? Nagle zatrzymał się w powietrzu. Saiyan i jego towarzysz dotarli do niego.  
- Koniecznie chcesz walki, Zeta? - zapytał Blade Ariesa. - Jeśli tak, będziesz ją miał!  
- Nic z tego!! - wrzasnął Vegeta. - Jesteś moim przeciwnikiem i to ze mną się zmierzysz!  
- A ty kto? - zapytał Blade.  
- Jestem Vegeta, książę Saiyanów!! - krzyknął Vegeta.  
- Pierwsze słyszę - złośliwie uśmiechnął się Blade.  
Vegeta zaatakował wściekle, jego pięść trafiła w sam środek lewego policzka Blade'a, który poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu. Zanim zdążył odzyskać kontrolę nad lotem Vegeta pojawił się za nim i odkopnął go w przeciwnym kierunku, następnie Saiyan ruszył i lecąc pod nim dogonił przeciwnika, wyciągnął obie dłonie w jego stronę i wystrzelił potężny pocisk ki.  
Blade, z licznymi zadrapaniami na ciele, dymiąc lekko odzyskał w końcu kontrolę nad swym lotem.  
- Teraz mnie wkurzyłeś! - powiedział przez zaciśnięte zęby. - NUKE SLASH!!! - krzyknął, jednocześnie robiąc w powietrzu poziomy łuk prawą ręką.  
Blade wystrzelił coś w rodzaju wachlarza pocisków ki - wiele pocisków równolegle do siebie, a nie jak w przypadku Renzoku Energy Dan jeden za drugim. Vegeta oberwał jednym, co wywołało spory wybuch i zasłoniło saiyańskiego księcia kłębem dymu. Reszta ki-blastów poleciała w stronę powierzchni ziemi, robiąc spore kratery tu i ówdzie.

Piccolo zaatakował kopnięciem w żebra, które podbiło Uubu nieco w górę i spowodowało, że stracił na chwilę oddech. Nameczanin uderzył z półobrotu drugą nogą, co posłało jego oponenta w stronę trybun. Uubu wyhamował nagłym impulsem ki i rzucił się do kontrataku w locie celując w podbródek Nameczanina. Piccolo uchylił się, a kiedy Uubu przeleciał nad nim odwrócił się, wyskoczył w górę i wypuścił z obu dłoni serię pocisków ki, które trafiając w Uubu i matę dookoła niego wywołały serię eksplozji i wzniosły tumany kurzu i dymu.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-! - dał się słyszeć głos Uubu. Piccolo dopiero przy drugim "ME" zorientował się, że nie dochodzi on z kłębu dymu, ale z tej samej wysokości na której i on się znajdował.  
- HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Uubu kierując falę ki w stronę swojego przeciwnika. Piccolo dosłownie w ostatniej chwili zniknął, pojawiając się za przeciwnikiem i chwytem unieruchamiając go w charakterystyczny sposób.  
- Puszczaj! - krzyknął Uubu.  
- Nie wyrwiesz się, jestem silniejszy! - powiedział Piccolo, zacieśniając chwyt.  
Uubu wrzasnął z bólu.  
- Poddaj się, zanim zmiażdżę ci żebra! - wysyczał Nameczanin.  
- Ni... AAAAAŁAAAAA!!!!! ...gdy. - powiedział Uubu. - Nigdy się nie poddam!! KAIOOOKEN!!!  
- Co? - zdziwił się Piccolo.  
Nagle Uubu otoczyła znana czerwona aura, a on sam wyrwał się z uścisku przeciwnika i uderzył go łokciem w żebra. Następnie wylądował na skraju maty, likwidując aurę i dysząc ciężko. Piccolo wylądował na drugim końcu pola walki nadal trzymając się za miejsce, w które trafił jego przeciwnik.

Dym rozwiał się, ukazując Vegetę, któremu ki-blast przeciwnika nie zrobił absolutnie żadnej krzywdy. Książę Saiyanów unosił się w powietrzu ze splecionymi na piersi rękami.  
- Coś słabe to było - powiedział ironicznie. - Chcesz zobaczyć prawdziwy pocisk ki!? - Vegeta wyciągnął rękę w stronę przeciwnika - BIG BANG ATTACK!!!  
Okrągły, idealnie biały ki-blast poleciał z ogromną prędkością w kierunku Blade'a, który nawet nie zdążył spróbować uniku. Eksplozja rozerwała bladego, długowłosego wojownika na strzępy.  
- He he, żałosny gość - stwierdził Vegeta.  
- Jesteś silniejszy niż sądziłem - powiedział Aries. - To dziwne. Przysłano nas tutaj ze względu na to, że według naszych danych na Ziemi nie ma dość silnych istot, żeby odeprzeć atak Umierających Gwiazd.  
- Macie jakieś nieaktualne dane.  
- Sprzed kilku tysięcy lat.  
- Nawet sprzed trzydziestu lat byłyby nieaktualne - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Vegeta. - A właściwie nawet te sprzed dwóch miesięcy, he he.  
- Aha... dziwna planeta - stwierdził Aries. - Tak czy inaczej, po pokonaniu Blade'a miałem się zgłosić po następne zadanie do mojej przełożonej.  
- To wszystko? Tyle hałasu o jednego bladego hipisa?  
- Ach, nie! Jest ich więcej. Moja przełożona powie mi, gdzie mogę szukać następnych.  
- Czy ona jest gdzieś w pobliżu? - zapytał Vegeta.  
- Tak, całkiem niedaleko.  
- W takim razie lecę z tobą. Nie pozwolę wam latać i rozbijać się po mojej planecie. - Vegeta położył nacisk na słowo "mojej". - Sam poradzę sobie z tymi Martwymi Gwiazdami.  
- Umierającymi - poprawił Aries.  
- Dla mnie są już martwi.

- Znasz Kaioken? - zapytał Piccolo, próbując opanować ból.  
Uubu, nadal ciężko dysząc, uśmiechnął się po swojemu.  
- Aha. Goku nauczył mnie właściwie wszystkiego co umiał. Poza teleportacją, bo nie starczyło czasu. Kaioken oczywiście trochę ulepszyłem.  
Piccolo uśmiechnął się.  
"Ten dzieciak jest zupełnie jak Goku. Czerpie z walki samą przyjemność, jego bawi to, że trafił na godnego przeciwnika." - pomyślał. - "Za stary już na to jestem, chociaż teraz czuję się zupełnie jak na 23-cim Tenkaichi... No właśnie..."  
- Dobra, kończymy tę walkę - powiedział Piccolo. - Nie masz szans przetrwać następnego ataku, ale ponieważ i tak się nie poddasz to możesz spróbować.  
Uubu zrobił zdziwioną minę, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się. Tym razem jednak zupełnie inaczej niż do tej pory. Ten uśmiech był tak podobny do uśmiechu Goku, kiedy ten spotykał poważnego przeciwnika, że Piccolo przez chwilę niemal zobaczył twarz swojego dawnego wroga.  
Nameczanin wystrzelił okrągły pocisk ki, który poszybował w kierunku Uubu. Ki-blast nie był specjalnie szybki, więc Uubu nie tracąc przeciwnika z oczu po prostu się uchylił. Wtedy pocisk zawrócił z powrotem w jego kierunku. Uubu przez moment zdziwił się, ale po chwili uniósł się w powietrze, ponownie unikając. Oczywiście pocisk znów podążył w jego stronę, ale Uubu zestrzelił go własnym ki-blastem.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO!!! - usłyszał Uubu całkiem blisko.  
Świder przeszył na wylot czarnoskórego wojownika, którego sylwetka ta po chwili całkowicie znikła - było to widmo powstałe przy użyciu Zanzoken. Prawdziwy Uubu był zupełnie gdzie indziej, chcąc właśnie wystrzelić pocisk ki w kierunku unoszącego się nad matą Piccolo.  
W tym momencie Uubu otrzymał potężny cios łokciem w tył głowy. Oczy niemal wyszły mu z orbit i wpadł w krater, który był na środku maty.  
Piccolo tymczasem podleciał do swego sobowtóra i obie ich sylwetki zalśniły na biało i po chwili w tym samym miejscu był tylko jeden Piccolo.  
- 1... 2... 3... - zaczął Mr Hahn. W tym momencie Uubu podniósł się i otrząsnął z zamroczenia.  
- Zaskoczyłeś mnie - powiedział, tym razem bez uśmiechu. - A myślałem, że ci się nie uda.  
- Goku jednak nie dość dobrze cię wyszkolił.  
- He he. Chyba dałem ci za dużo swobody - powiedział Uubu. - Moja kolej! PIĘCIOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN!  
Intensywna czerwona aura otoczyła ucznia Goku, a on sam nagle ruszył ze swego miejsca uderzając Piccolo w twarz. Nameczanin nie zdążył nawet porządnie odlecieć do tyłu, kiedy otrzymał potężne kopnięcie w plecy, najwyraźniej Uubu zdążył w ułamku sekundy okrążyć go. Uczeń Goku jeszcze kilkukrotnie zaatakował uderzając to z tej to z innej strony a na koniec trafił pociskiem ki posyłając Piccolo prosto w publiczność.  
Nameczanin wyhamował w ostatniej chwili, jeszcze z metr i w tym miejscu walka by się skończyła. Natychmiast odleciał od trybun i ciężko wylądował na macie, próbując złapać oddech. Uubu także wylądował, rozpraszając aurę Kaioken.  
- Kurczę, nie podziałało - powiedział ciemnoskóry. - Ale było blisko.  
"Za blisko jak dla mnie" - pomyślał Piccolo.  
- Może się wycofasz, co Piccolo?  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - powiedział Nameczanin, prostując się. - Myślisz, że jak będziesz robił dobrą minę do złej gry to się nie zorientuję jaki jesteś wyczerpany?  
- Heh. Rozpracowałeś mnie - zmartwił się Uubu.  
- Jestem pewien, że już nie jesteś w stanie tego powtórzyć.  
- Masz rację, ale nie do końca! PODWÓJNY MEGA KAIOKEN!!  
- Co???  
Uubu zaatakował, kopiąc z półobrotu. Piccolo sparował przedramieniem jednocześnie strzelając przeciwnikowi w twarz ki-blastem przy zerowej odległości. Uubu, odrzucony na kilka metrów, odbił się od maty i skontrował, wbijając Nameczaninowi pięść głęboko w podbrzusze. Piccolo wykrztusił sporo śliny i trochę krwi, a jego oczy znowu znalazły się na granicy wypadnięcia z oczodołów. Nameczanin odbił się w górę, żeby zyskać na czasie. To był błąd. Uubu zniknął i pojawiając się za przeciwnikiem na odlew zdzielił go w plecy. Tym razem Piccolo nie miał szans wyhamować...

Vegeta i Aries dotarli do miejsca, gdzie, jak twierdził android miała się znaleźć jego przełożona. Wylądowali, rozglądając się. Nigdzie jednak nikogo nie było widać.  
- Gemini! - nawoływał Aries. - Nic z tego nie rozumiem, Powinna tu być.  
Vegeta dojrzał jakąś postać unoszącą się w powietrzu nieco dalej.  
- Hej, a może to o... - zaczął, ale po raz drugi już nie dane mu było dokończyć przez Ariesa, tym razem został staranowany. Ułamek sekundy później dokładnie w miejscu gdzie stał Saiyan eksplodował pocisk ki.  
- Złaź ze mnie! - krzyknął Vegeta, kopniakiem zrzucając z siebie androida. - Kto śmiał!?  
Oczom księcia Saiyanów ukazała się rudowłosa kobieca postać, ubrana w luźny, zielony strój. Po chwili zbliżyła się druga, wyglądająca niemal identycznie, poza tym, że jej strój był niebieski.  
- Popatrz jaki ładniutki! - zauważyła ta w niebieskim patrząc na Vegetę.  
- I czuję w nim sporą moc - stwierdziła ta druga. - Hej ty, nie rozważyłbyś może wstąpienia do Umierających Gwiazd?  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
- Wasza śmierdząca banda na mnie nie zasługuje. Za to z największą przyjemnością was wykończę.  
Uśmiechy na twarzach obu kobiet zamieniły się w grymasy złości.  
- Pożałujesz tych słów!  
- Pożałujesz, że się w ogóle urodziłeś!!

Piccolo w locie rozdzielił się na dwie swe kopie, z których jedna odskoczyła, lecąc w stronę maty, a druga nadal miała wypaść poza nią. W tym momencie ta pierwsza kopia, nadal w locie, potężną falą ki rozpyliła swego drugiego klona na atomy, sama spadając na matę.  
- Hej! To nie fair! - powiedział Uubu, dysząc.  
Piccolo uśmiechnął się, przezwyciężając ból.  
- Co jest nie fair? Technicznie nie wypadłem z maty.  
- Co właściwie zrobiłeś?  
- Musiałem co prawda zabić część siebie, ale nie martw się, już dawno opanowałem tę technikę w takim stopniu by nie musieć rozdzielać się na dwóch równie silnych wojowników. Kopia, którą zniszczyłem zawierała tylko maleńką cząstkę mojej mocy.  
- Aha - wydyszał Uubu, lądując na macie. - Nie mam już sił na dalszą walkę.  
- Chcesz się poddać? - w oczach Piccolo zalśnił triumf.  
- Nic z tych rzeczy! Czuję, że ty także jesteś już na krańcu wyczerpania!  
- Masz rację... - przyznał Piccolo, wystrzeliwując znienacka w nogi Uubu pocisk ki. Uczeń Goku oczywiście wyskoczył w górę i pocisk zmasakrował tylko i tak już uszkodzoną matę.  
- MAFUBA!!!  
- Że jak? - zapytał półprzytomnie Uubu zanim stworzone z ki tornado nie porwało go w powietrze. Piccolo miał teraz przeciwnika w garści.  
- Nie... dam... się... - z trudem powiedział Uubu. - MEGA KAIOKEN!!  
Jednakże ciało odmówiło mu posłuszeństwa i czerwona aura zalśniła tylko na ułamek sekundy, za krótko by mógł wyrwać się z Mafuby.  
- HA! - krzyknął Piccolo, kierując ręce w dół. Uubu uderzył w ziemię dwa metry od maty, wbijając się w nią głową w dół po pas.  
Goten i Trunks zareagowali natychmiast, wyciągając przyjaciela z ziemi zanim zdążył się udusić. Mr Hahn także nie próżnował:  
- Hmm. Po tym długim i jakże ekscytującym pojedynku mogę w końcu ogłosić: zwycięża zawodnik Piccolo i tym samym awansuje do półfinałów!  
Nameczanin, dysząc jak maszyna parowa, uśmiechnął się blado i ruchem ręki stworzył sobie nową pelerynę i turban. Niestety, nie przewidział, że wykorzysta do tego ostatnie resztki energii i pod ciężarem własnego ubrania upadł na matę.  
"Chyba sobie tu chwilę poleżę" - pomyślał i tak też zrobił.

Koniec rozdziału dziewiątego.

Łatwo przyszło, łatwo poszło, czyli co się dzieje z mocą Vegety?


	10. Bliźniaczki vs Predator !

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział X - Bliźniaczki vs Predator... eee... znaczy się vs Vegeta

- Spaprałem sprawę! - przeżywał swoją porażkę Uubu. - Gdybym użył wcześniej Kaioken x4, nie x5 to zachowałbym dość sił, żeby się wyrwać z Mafuby.  
- Nie mogłeś tego przewidzieć - uspakajał go Goten. - Ja pierwszy raz w ogóle słyszę o tej technice.  
- A ja słyszałem, ale nigdy bym się nie podziewał, że Piccolo ją zastosuje!  
- Nie popełniłeś błędu - powiedział Piccolo, który na całe szczęście przyniósł na turniej kilka Senzu, dzięki czemu zarówno on jak i Uubu odzyskali już siły. - Po prostu mam większe doświadczenie.  
- Zastrzegam sobie prawo do rewanżu!  
"Nigdy w życiu!" - pomyślał Piccolo, ale nic nie odpowiedział.  
- Ehem, ehem - odchrząknął Mr Hahn. - Ponieważ podczas tego pojedynku mata uległa sporemu uszkodzeniu musi zostać naprawiona, co oznacza kolejną przerwę.  
Trunks westchnął - denerwował się, a czekanie nie sprzyjało uspokojeniu.  
- To dziwne - zauważył Goten.  
- Co takiego? - zapytał Trunks.  
- Kiedy sędzia powiedział, że będzie przerwa ci białowłosi jakby się ucieszyli.  
- Nic dziwnego, jeden z nich ma walczyć z Buu. Też bym się cieszył, gdyby to odwleczono.  
- To chyba nie to... - Goten miał wątpliwości.  
- Też mi się tak wydaje - potwierdził Piccolo. - Zupełnie jakby ta zwłoka była im bardzo na rękę.  
- Chcą zyskać na czasie? - zapytał Uubu. - Jaki mają interes w tym, żeby turniej trwał dłużej?  
- Pojęcia nie mam... - powiedział Piccolo. - Chyba... chyba, że zależy im na tym, żeby nas tu zatrzymać.  
- Ale po co?

Ogoniasty Saiyan wygrzebał się ze ściany Boskiego Pałacu trzymając się za głowę.  
- Co jest? - zapytał sam siebie. - Przecież mieli być ode mnie dużo słabsi... Albo z tym skauterem jest coś nie tak, albo ze mną. - Włączył urządzenie. - Hmm. Ciekawe. Trzy bardzo wysokie odczyty w jednym miejscu... i to całkiem blisko... Ciekawe kto to? - powiedział ironicznie uznając, że muszą to być trójoki łysy i dwójka białowłosych.  
Saiyan, nie sprawdzając nawet odczytu radaru, aktywował swą aurę i poleciał w kierunku, z którego dochodziły odczyty ki.

Vegeta oberwał kopniakiem w głowę, a następnie został podcięty i, zanim upadł, trafiony pociskiem ki, który rzucił go o kilka metrów. Książę Saiyanów wstał natychmiast, wybijając się z ziemi i otrzymał kopnięcie w plecy od swej drugiej przeciwniczki.  
- Już jesteś martwy! - krzyknęła unosząc się w górę. - BLUE LIGHTNING!!  
Niebieski, podłużny pocisk ki poleciał w stronę Vegety zbyt szybko by ten mógł się uchylić.  
Nagle przed saiyańskim wojownikiem zjawiła się jakaś postać bez trudu blokując ki-blast.  
- Ni ci nie jest Ziemianinie? - Vegeta usłyszał kolejny kobiecy głos.  
- Gemini! - krzyknął Aries, który zdążył się już podnieść po kopniaku Vegety. - Wiedziałem, że tu będziesz.  
- Przepraszam za spóźnienie - uśmiechnęła się Gemini, była to całkiem ładna choć szaroskóra kobieta z burzą niebieskich loków na głowie i bladożółtymi oczami. Wzrostem, co książę Saiyanów zauważył z pewnym niezadowoleniem, przewyższała Vegetę o głowę.  
- Masz minusa Aries! - kontynuowała nowoprzybyła. - Nie dość, że ciągniesz tego biednego Ziemianina ze sobą to jeszcze nadal latasz w tym ludzkim kamuflażu.  
- Och! - spanikował Aries. - Przepraszam. - W tym momencie zarówno skóra jak i włosy androida przybrały stalowoszarą barwę a twarz nieco zmieniła kształt, teraz nie przypominał już człowieka. - A jeśli chodzi o niego, to sam chciał przylecieć.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi! Wiesz przecież, że mamy ochraniać bezbronną ludność!  
- Jeszcze raz nazwiecie mnie bezbronnym to... - zaczął Vegeta, ale po raz kolejny nie dane mu było dokończyć.  
- Hej, wy tam! - krzyknęła kobieta w niebieskim stroju. - Co to za pogaduchy? Nie ignorujcie Umierających Gwiazd!  
- Zaraz się wami zajmę - uśmiechnęła się z triumfem Gemini.  
- Z drogi, konserwy!! - krzyknął Vegeta. - Ja tu będę walczył i nie potrzebuję niczyjej pomocy!  
- Sama widzisz. - powiedział Aries. - Jest strasznie uparty.  
- Ziemiani... - zaczęła Gemini, ale Vegeta ogłuszył ja ki-blastem i padła na ziemię.  
- Mówiłem, żebyście mnie tak nie nazywali! Ty, Aries, zabierz ją stąd, a ja zajmę się naszymi uroczymi paniami.  
- Ale...  
- Spadaj stąd! - krzyknął, a następnie odwrócił się do bliźniaczek. - Moje panie, czy jesteście gotowe?  
- Jak najbardziej!  
Vegeta skoncentrował ki. Po chwili jego ki i aura eksplodowały, włosy wydłużyły minimalnie i stały bardziej spiczaste, zaś po ciele zaczęły przebiegać wyładowania elektryczne. Vegeta przeszedł w stan SSJ2.

- Czujecie tę potężną ki? - zapytał Karin.  
- Tak... Kto to może być? - Dende stał się jasnozielony, wię chyba zbladł. - Nie czułem tak potężnej mocy od czasu... pokonania Hildegarna.  
- Mam dziwne wrażenie, że to Vegeta.  
- Vegeta? To niemożliwe!

- Którą z was powinienem zabić najpierw? - zapytał Vegeta. - Już wiem! - Wskazał tą ubraną na niebiesko. - Ciebie tymczasowo oszczędzę, bo masz na sobie mój ulubiony kolor!  
Saiyan wystartował uderzając drugą bliźniaczkę prosto w twarz i poprawiając kopniakiem z półobrotu. Kiedy poleciała do tyłu wystrzelił w jej stronę kilka pocisków ki.  
- BLUE LIGHTNING!! - usłyszał nagle.  
Vegeta odwrócił się, przyjmując pocisk na blok. Eksplozja wywołała kłąb dymu, z którego Vegeta wyleciał na pełnej prędkości, łapiąc ubraną na niebiesko przeciwniczkę za stopę.  
- Właśnie skróciłaś sobie życie o trzy minuty!!  
Saiyański książę poleciał w kierunku ziemi, uderzając rudowłosą niewiastą o podłoże i krusząc je lekko. następnie wyrzucił przeciwniczkę w górę.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!  
Okrągły pocisk ki poleciał w stronę kobiety eksplodując potężnie przy trafieniu. Nagle Vegeta otrzymał potężne kopnięcie w plecy od swojej drugiej przeciwniczki. Na szczęście dla siebie zachwiał się tylko lekko, odwracając i strzelając w nią pociskiem ki. Ubrana na zielono Umierająca Gwiazda uniknęła, robiąc salto, i wylądowała na ziemi. Vegeta uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
- BAKUHATSUHA!!! - powiedział książę Saiyanów, unosząc do góry wskazujący i środkowy palec.  
Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą, całkowicie niszcząc teren w promieniu jakiegoś kilometra od Vegety i podrzucając jego przeciwniczkę do góry. Vegeta znalazł się tuż nad nią i uderzył w ciało ubranej na zielono kobiety złączonymi pięściami. Rozbiła się bezwładnie o podłoże.  
- Trzeba było dwa razy pomyśleć zanim zaatakowałyście Wielkiego Księcia Vegetę! - powiedział Vegeta, triumfując.  
- BLUE LIGHTNING!!! - tym razem ojciec Trunksa nie miał szans uniknąć czy zablokować ataku, oberwał ki-blastem prosto w plecy. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że od impetu spadnie lub straci przytomność, on jednak tylko odwrócił się w stronę unoszącej się w powietrzu przeciwniczki.  
- Drogo mi za to zapłacisz - wysyczał Saiyan, koncentrując ki w obu, opuszczonych na razie rękach. - FINAL FLASH!!! - wyrzucił ręce jednocześnie przed siebie łącząc je nadgarstkami. Potężny ładunek ki skupił się w dłoniach Saiyana.

- Ciekawe co robi teraz Vegeta? - zapytał Goten.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - odpowiedział Trunks.  
- Jakbyście trochę się skoncentrowali zamiast gadać, to byście wyczuli jego ki - rzucił ostro Piccolo.  
Obaj półsaiyani posłusznie wykonali polecenie.  
- Coś czuję... - zaczął Trunks - ale to nie może być energia ojca, jest za słaba...

Nagle skoncentrowana w dłoniach energia znikła, zaś włosy Vegety opadły i powróciły do czarnej barwy.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Vegeta, nic nie rozumiejąc i próbując ponownie przybrać postać SSJ. Bezskutecznie. Coś sprawiało, że nie mógł skoncentrować ki. Zaczął nawet tracić równowagę w powietrzu.  
Obie jego przeciwniczki tymczasem pozbierały się i unosiły się teraz obok siebie w powietrzu. Były mocno poobijane, ale nie miały bardzo poważnych obrażeń.  
- Nie wiem dlaczego przestałeś nagle atakować... - powiedziała ta w zielonym.  
- ...ale oznacza to twój koniec - dokończyła ta w niebieskim.  
- DOUBLE LIGHTNING!!! - krzyknęły jednocześnie, strzelając w Vegetę potężnym zielono-niebieskim ki-blastem. Książę Saiyanów w osłupieniu patrzył na zbliżający się pocisk, nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić. Kiedy już wydawało mu się, że to jego koniec został nagle zepchnięty z toru lotu podwójnej błyskawicy. Kątem oka zauważył, że uratował go Aries - stalowoszary android.  
Pocisk trafił w Ariesa, rozrywając go dosłownie na strzępy. Fala ki była tak potężna, że większość ciała androida stopiła do postaci płynnego metalu. Vegeta nie miałby szans jej przeżyć.  
Książę Saiyanów bezwładnie upadł na ziemię przez chwilę nie mając nawet siły na to, żeby się podnieść. Musiał wstać, ofiara androida odwlekła jego śmierć tylko na moment.  
Nagle bliźniaczka w niebieskim stroju trafiona została pociskiem ki, co odrzuciło ją o kilka metrów. Strzelała Gemini, przełożona Ariesa.  
- No co, Umierające Gwiazdy? Boicie się przyjąć małego wyzwania od Zeta? Co powiecie na walkę dwie na jedną?  
- To będzie twoja ostatnia walka, androidko!  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy!  
Gemini wystartowała z dużą prędkością, najwyraźniej chcąc odciągnąć bliźniaczki od Vegety, skutecznie, gdyż obie poleciały za nią.  
- Głupie androidy - powiedział słabo Vegeta. - Głupie kupy złomu! Jestem Vegeta! Sam sobie poradzę!  
Książe Saiyanów po chwili poczuł się trochę lepiej i wstał. Strzelił na próbę ki-blastem w jakąś skałę, niszcząc ją doszczętnie.  
- Chyba wszystko wróciło do normy... - Vegeta spróbował przyjąć postać SSJ, co mu się nie udało. - No, prawie wszystko.  
Książę Saiyanów uniósł się w górę zastanawiając się czy gonić przeciwniczki i Gemini, kiedy poczuł dużą ki zbliżającą się w jego stronę.  
Kilka chwil później Vegeta stanął twarzą w twarz z ubranym w standardowy, choć nieco sfatygowany saiyański pancerz, Saiyanem o posturze Raditza i włosach sterczących do tyłu. Co najbardziej zdziwiło Vegetę miał on ogon, który kiwał się na boki gdy dwaj mężczyźni stali tak w powietrzu naprzeciw siebie.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał Vegeta.  
- Właśnie o to samo chciałem zapytać - odpowiedział jego przeciwnik uśmiechając się charakterystycznie, przez moment Vegecie wydawało się, że patrzy w lustro. - Zgaduję, że jesteś jednym z tych ziemskich Saiyanów. - powiedział przybysz.  
- Nie "jednym z" tylko najsilniejszym.  
- Ach tak?  
- Mam ci to udowodnić?  
- O niczym innym nie marzę.  
Saiyani zmierzyli się wzrokiem z nienawiścią. Nie wiedzieć czemu obaj kiedy tylko się spotkali poczuli, że w kosmosie nie starczy miejsca dla ich obu. Jeden z nich musiał zginąć.

Koniec rozdziału dziesiątego.

Moc nadana przez Boskiego Smoka kontra moc Świętej Wody - która z nich zwycięży?


	11. Powrót Son Goku

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XI - Powrót Son Goku

- Zapraszam na matę panów Buu i Cinna - powiedział Mr Hahn.  
Buu bez zwłoki poszedł na matę, nieduży wojownik poszedł za nim.  
- Powodzenia, Cinna! - krzyknął do białowłosego jego wysoki i chudy towarzysz.  
- Powodzenie mu się przyda, jeśli chce walczyć z Buu - uśmiechnął się Goten.  
- Tak, he he - potwierdził Trunks. - Biedaczek nie wie na kogo się rzuca.  
- Gdybym tylko użył czterokrotnego, nie pięciokrotnego Kaioken... - Uubu nadal nie był w stanie pogodzić się z porażką.  
- Przestałbyś już. Pociesz się, że żaden z nas nie wygrałby ani z tobą ani z Piccolo - powiedział Goten.  
- Jestem za słaby. Goku mówił, że mam zostać obrońcą Ziemi, ale jak mam to zrobić, skoro taki ze mnie cienias?  
Piccolo odchrząknął.  
- Nie miałem nic złego na myśli, Piccolo! - zapewnił go natychmiast Uubu.

Vegeta rzucił się na przeciwnika, fatalnie pudłując, najwyraźniej nadal nie odzyskał wszystkich sił. Saiyan z ogonem skontrował, uderzając księcia w brzuch i poprawiając kopnięciem w podbródek. Ziemski wojownik z trudem wyhamował, tylko po to, żeby oberwać pięścią centralnie w twarz.  
- Nie masz ze mną szans! - krzyknął nieznajomy. - Jestem najsilniejszym Saiyanem w kosmosie!  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy! - powiedział Vegeta koncentrując ki i wyrzucając nagle z siebie dziesiątki małych pocisków, jeden za drugim. Książę był mistrzem Renzoku Energy Dan, więc były one naprawdę szybkie i celne. Seria ki-blastów przyblokowała ogoniastego w miejscu, a kiedy książę zakończył ją jednym większym pociskiem, jego przeciwnika odrzuciło do tyłu.  
Wyhamował jednak szybko.  
- Efektowne, ale niezbyt efektywne - rzucił pogardliwie. - Patrz na to! KAIJIN BALL!!! - Pocisk niemal bliźniaczo podobny do Big Bang Attack, tyle że czerwony, trafił Vegetę wywołując ogromną eksplozję w kształcie idealnej, ognistej kuli. Książę Saiyanów zdążył tylko w ostatniej chwili zablokować atak rękami, co jak się domyślił, niewiele mogło mu pomóc.

Zawodnicy stanęli na macie. Niski, bo mierzący zaledwie z metr czterdzieści Cinna i całkiem spory, różowy Buu. Oczywiście pojawienie się na macie "najlepszego ucznia Mr Satana" wywołało ogromne owacje i wiwaty na widowni. Grubasek radośnie pomachał swoim wielbicielom, w tym szczególnie małej Pan, która wprost go uwielbiała.  
- Powodzenia, wujku Buu! - krzyczała na całe gardło.  
- Buu wygra, nie martw się - uspokoił ją różowy demon.  
"Jaki pewny siebie" - pomyślał jego przeciwnik.  
Rozległ się gong. Żaden z przeciwników nie kwapił się do ataku.  
- Hmm - zaczął wreszcie Cinna swym aksamitnym głosem - skoro jesteś takim grubasem, to na pewno musisz być potwornie ciężki. Tak, na pewno jesteś baaardzo cięęężki.  
- Możesz sobie darować - powiedział bezpretensjonalnie Buu. - Twój magiczny głos nie działa na Buu.  
- Hę?  
- Twój magiczny głos jest bardzo silny, ale nie zadziała na Buu. Buu jest odporny na takie rzeczy.  
- W takim razie będę musiał załatwić cię tradycyjnymi metodami! - krzyknął karzełek, rzucając się na przeciwnika. Białowłosy kurdupel zaczął okładać demona ze wszystkich stron pięściami i nogami, co oczywiście nie wywarło na różowym żadnego wrażenia. Sam Cinna zadyszał się po chwili.  
- Twardziel z ciebie - powiedział z trudem. - Ale zobaczymy co powiesz na to!  
Skoncentrował ki, chcąc strzelić w Buu pociskiem, jednak poza małym błyskiem nic nie osiągnął, ze zmęczenia nie był w stanie nawet wytworzyć ki-blasta. - Tylko chwilę odsapnę i zaraz cię załatwię - zagroził, łapiąc oddech.  
W tym momencie Buu zniknął, pojawiając się tuż przed przeciwnikiem i jednym ciosem otwartej dłoni w twarz zrzucił go z maty. Sekundy później Mr Hahn ogłosił go zwycięzcą i różowy demon zszedł z pola walki z wiwatami i oklaskami w tle. Cinna, przy pomocy dwóch sanitariuszy i swego przyjaciela Blanka, podniósł się w końcu.  
- Mamusiu... gdzie ja jestem?  
- Cinna, żyjesz? - zapytał jego wysoki towarzysz poważnie.  
- Na pomoc... moja głowa...  
- Nic mu nie będzie - zapewnił jeden z sanitariuszy. - Buu na pewno osłabił cios, żeby nie zrobić mu krzywdy.  
"Osłabił?" - zastanowił się Blank. - "Jakie potwory żyją na tej planecie? Ot tak załatwili Marcusa... a Cinna padł po jednym ciosie."

Dym wywołany eksplozją Kaijin Ball rozwiał się, ukazując nieco osmalonego, ale żywego Vegetę. Najwyraźniej moc saiyańskiego księcia wróciła już całkowicie.  
Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, uświadamiając to sobie.  
- Teraz pokażę ci na co naprawdę mnie stać! - zacisnął pięść, nagle wyrzucając przed siebie lewą dłoń. - BIG BANG ATTACK!  
Biaława kula ki poleciała w stronę ogoniastego Saiyana, który w ostatniej chwili uchylił się. Vegeta przewidział to i zaatakował, wbijając przeciwnikowi kolano w podbrzusze. Ogoniasty charknął, a uderzony od góry poleciał bezwładnie w dół, wbijając się w ziemię i wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Po chwili wygrzebał się i wstał.  
- Teraz mnie naprawdę wkurzyłeś!!! - krzyknął wściekle. - A nikt nie wkurza Saladina bezkarnie! - Saiyan wyciągnął przed siebie obie ręce. - SHENKIDAN!!! - krzyknął, a z jego dłoni wystrzelił potężny ciemnopomarańczowy strumień ki.  
- Nic z tego! FINAL FLASH!! - Vegeta skontrował swoim najpotężniejszym atakiem.  
Fale ki zderzyły się i przez moment trwały w równowadze, Vegeta skoncentrował się do granic, niestety nadal nie mógł osiągnąć formy Super-Saiyana i dysponował tylko siłami swej "zwykłej" postaci. Jego przeciwnik także włożył w ten atak całą moc. Przez chwilę, która wydawała się wiecznością trwali tak, niczym zawieszeni w czasie i przestrzeni. Dwie energie ścierały się, nie ustępując choćby na milimetr, zupełnie jakby od wyniku tego starcia zależała przyszłość wszechświata. Wtedy to Vegeta uzyskał przewagę, Final Flash przekroczył granicę równowagi i likwidując po drodze Shenkidan trafił Saladina wywołując ogromną eksplozję i grzyb niczym przy wybuchu bomby atomowej.

- Zapraszam na matę panów Satana i Edge'a - powiedział Mr Hahn.  
Mistrz był przerażony, chociaż oczywiście starał się tego nie okazać robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Ze strachu nie mógł jednak postąpić choćby kroku.  
- Mr Satan musi iść na matę - powiedział cicho Buu. - Ludzie czekają.  
- On mnie zmasakruje! - wykrzyczał ojciec Videl szeptem.  
- Mr Satan nie musi się bać, Mr Satan musi wyjść na matę, a Buu załatwi resztę.  
Łzy wzruszenia pojawiły się w oczach Mistrza, rzucił się różowemu demonowi na szyję.  
- Naprawdę zrobisz to? Pomożesz mi?  
- Buu go sparaliżuje, a Mr Satan wyrzuci go z maty i wszystko będzie w porządku.  
Satan, nadal ze łzami w oczach, postąpił w kierunku wyjścia. Kiedy tylko przekroczył próg poczekalni i znalazł się na widoku ludzi przeszedł jakby metamorfozę. Znowu był ulubieńcem tłumów, mistrzem Tenkaichi Budokai, pogromcą Cella i zbawcą ludzkości. W jego oczach widniało zwycięstwo, a w postawie godność prawdziwego czempiona. Przy dźwiękach owacji, wiwatów i skandowania "Satan! Satan!" wkroczył na matę, pozdrawiając wszystkich słynnym "gestem mistrza".  
Za nim, bez słowa, wkroczył na matę Edge, ponury niebieskoskóry olbrzym z zieloną fryzurą "na punka". Satanowi zrzedła trochę mina, jednak tylko na moment, gdyż zobaczył, że Buu ląduje na dachu głównego budynku turnieju - sprawy były w dobrych rękach.  
- W kolejnej walce zmierzą się, debiutant na Tenkaichi Budokai, zawodnik Edge oraz ten, którego wszyscy znamy i kochamy! Sam mistrz we własnej osobie! Jedyny, Niepokonany i Niepowtarzalny Czempion Ludzkości, MIIIIIISTEEEEEER SAAAATAAAAAN!!!!! - wydarł się na cały głos Mr Hahn, wzbudzając jeszcze żywsze owacje publiczności.  
"Ten chłopiec wie, jak zapowiedzieć mistrza" - wzruszył się ojciec Videl. - "Dobrze, że kazałem go zatrudnić. Nawet bardzo dobrze, gdyby nie ja pewnie skończyłby jako DJ w jakimś podrzędnym zespole..."  
Rozległ się gong oznaczający początek walki. Mr Satan przyjął pozycję bojową.

Vegeta wylądował na krawędzi krateru, który powstał po jego ataku. Na środku leżał jego przeciwnik, próbując wstać. Vegeta podszedł do niego i chwycił za resztki zbroi na klatce piersiowej, miażdżąc je i podnosząc sporo wyższego od siebie przeciwnika na poziom swej głowy.  
- Nic... z tego... nie rozumiem... smok mówił... że będę najsilniejszym Saiyanem... - powiedział z trudem Saladin.  
Vegeta popatrzył na niego z politowaniem.  
- Poprosiłeś Boskiego Smoka o coś takiego? Jesteś naprawdę żałosny. Próbuję doścignąć Kakarotto od lat, ale nigdy bym się do tego nie zniżył... Z tym większą przyjemnością cię zabiję.  
Włosy księcia Saiyanów przybrały złotą barwę, a oczy zmieniły kolor na morską zieleń - Vegeta czuł, że teraz naprawdę jest w formie.  
- Teraz... wszystko... rozumiem... - wydyszał Saladin. - Jesteś... tym legendarnym Super-Saiyanem.  
- Dokładnie tak - powiedział Vegeta, koncentrując w dłoni ładunek ki. - Powiedz ładnie "dobranoc".  
W tym momencie usłyszał znajomy dźwięk, odgłos teleportacji za pomocą techniki Shunkanido. Odwrócił się i dokładnie tak jak się spodziewał ujrzał przed sobą twarz Goku. Za nim jednak, czego już książę nie oczekiwał, stał nikt inny jak sam król Vegeta, jego ojciec. Vegeta na moment osłupiał.  
- O... ojcze... - powiedział słabo Saladin. - A więc to prawda, ożyłeś...

Koniec rozdziału jedenastego.

Satan kontra Edge - czy legenda przetrwa próbę?


	12. Gotenks

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XII - Gotenks

W biurze Enmy panowało ogromne zamieszanie, niebieskie diabliki przedzierały się przez stosy dusz, których kolejka była na tyle duża, że praktycznie nie mieściła się na zewnątrz. Enma, pośród stosu ogromnych ksiąg starał się wprowadzić trochę porządku co jednak nie wychodziło mu specjalnie dobrze.  
- Imię... - powiedział łamiącym się głosem władca Zaświatów.  
Jedna z dusz od dłuższej chwili podskakiwała starając się zwrócić na siebie uwagę Enmy.  
- Enma! Tutaj! Tutaj!  
- Do kolejki!!! - ryknął Enma.  
- Enma! To ja, Gohan! Syn Goku!  
- Syn Goku? Tego Goku? - zapytał zdziwiony Enma. - Co ty tu robisz?  
- Zaraz ci opowiem, ale przywróć mi najpierw ciało, bo strasznie się głupio czuję jako chmurka.  
Enma machnął ręką i na miejscu białawego obłoczka stanął Son Gohan w okularach, absolutnie nieuszkodzonym garniturze oraz, oczywiście, z aureolą nad głową.  
- Hej, a co ze mną...? - nieśmiało zapytała dusza, którą Enma pytał o imię przed pojawieniem się Gohana.  
- ZARAZ!!!  
- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Gohan. - Skąd tu tyle nie obsłużonych dusz?  
- Dobrze, że jesteś... to znaczy... źle, że tu trafiłeś, ale to dobry zbieg okoliczności... eee... Chodź na zaplecze, tam ci wszystko wytłumaczymy. Enma, ruszył na tyły budynku, zostawiając na biurku notkę "przerwa", czym wywołał oburzenie wśród stojącego w kolejce tłumu chmurek.  
Na zapleczu, przy stole i przed małym telewizorem w którym akurat leciała transmisja z Tenkaichi Budokai siedzieli już Rou-Kaioshin oraz czterech Kaio.  
- Toż to Son Gohan! - powiedział Rou-Kaioshin.  
- Son Gohan? Rzeczywiście!  
- Cieszę się, że cię widzę! - powiedział Północny Kaio. - To znaczy, oczywiście, przykro mi, że nie żyjesz, ale...  
- Rozumiem - powiedział pojednawczo Gohan. - Powiedzcie co się dzieje.  
- Widzisz, mamy straszne zamieszanie w piekle - zaczął Rou Kaioshin. - Tak duże, że musieliśmy je całkowicie zamknąć.  
- Nie mogę przecież odsyłać wszystkich do nieba! - powiedział Enma. - Dlatego większość dusz zostaje tutaj.  
- Wysłaliśmy Paikuhana, żeby sprawdził co się dzieje - zaczął Zachodni Kaio. - Ale nie wrócił.  
- Rozumiem i chcecie, żebym ja tam poszedł? - zapytał Gohan.  
Wszyscy energicznie pokiwali głowami.  
- Zgoda, ale później mnie wysłuchacie. Na Ziemi dzieje się coś niedobrego.  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Północny Kaio zerkając w telewizor.  
- A jak myślisz, Kaio? Przecież nie zginąłem w wypadku samochodowym!  
- Rzeczywiście, ale opowiesz nam to później, czas nas nagli!  
I w ten oto sposób, Gohan po śmierci trafił do piekła.

- Z pewnością masz pietra stając przed wielkim mistrzem Satanem - powiedział Satan, wskazując swego przeciwnika palcem. - To musi dla ciebie być nie lada przeżycie i zaszczyt.  
Edge nie odpowiedział, nadal ponuro wpatrując się w przeciwnika.  
"Nie rusza się" - powiedział Satan. - "A więc Buu już go unieruchomił swoją mocą".  
- UUUUU!!! AAAAA!!! - Mr Satan zaczął "koncentrację". - Teraz pokażę ci prawdziwą siłę mistrza. Nigdy nie przegrałem żadnej walki.  
Edge znowu nie odpowiedział, co Mr Satan wziął za zachętę do ataku. Mistrz rozpędził się, dobiegł do przeciwnika i uderzył go kilkukrotnie. Całkowicie bez skutku.  
Nie tracąc rezonu Satan chwycił wroga za prawą rękę, chcąc przerzucić go niczym w judo. Edge jednak nawet nie drgnął.  
Mr Satan odskoczył zaskoczony, jego przeciwnik natomiast w tym samym momencie odwrócił głowę w prawo, w stronę głównego budynku turnieju, w stronę siedzącego na jego dachu Buu.  
- Przeklęty oszust! - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie, choć bardzo ochrypłym głosem Edge, jednocześnie wyciągając rękę w stronę różowego demona.  
Następna chwila działa się jakby w zwolnionym tempie. Zielonowłosy wojownik niedbale wystrzelił z dłoni silny strumień ki, który z ogromną szybkością poleciał w stronę Buu i przebił go na wylot, zostawiając w różowym ciele sporą dziurę. Buu spadł z dachu turniejowego budynku. Wszyscy, bez wyjątku, zamarli.

- Coś ty powiedział? - zapytał Vegeta swego przeciwnika. - Jak to "ojcze"?  
- Saladin jest moim drugim synem - odpowiedział król Vegeta. - Później ci to wyjaśnimy, Vegeta, teraz nie ma czasu.  
Vegeta odrzucił półprzytomnego Saladina gdzieś na bok.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - książę Saiyanów obrócił się w stronę Goku. - Nareszcie się pojawiłeś, Kakarotto. Czekałem na ciebie.  
- Vegeta, wysłuchaj nas, musimy...  
- Nie! To ty mnie wysłuchaj, Kakarotto! Nie będziesz mi już mówił co mam robić! Odkryłem źródło twojej mocy! Jestem od ciebie silniejszy i zaraz ci to udowodnię.  
- O czym ty mówisz? - zapytał Goku.  
- Nie zgrywaj durnia!! Dobrze wiesz o czym mówię.  
- Vegeta, nie mamy czasu na...  
Vegeta zaatakował uderzając Goku prawym sierpowym w twarz, syn Bardocka poleciał do tyłu, uderzając o jakąś skałę.  
- Vegeta! - podniósł głos król Vegeta. - Natychmiast przestań!  
Vegeta zignorował go, idąc w stronę leżącego na ziemi Goku, który po chwili zaczął się podnosić.  
- Vegeta... - powiedział Goku. - Nie chcę z tobą walczyć.  
- To bardzo niedobrze... - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Vegeta, wyciągając dłoń w stronę swego największego rywala - ...dla ciebie.  
Książę wystrzelił pocisk ki, Goku podskoczył, unikając, i w powietrzu przyjął postać SSJ. W tym momencie Vegeta odbił się od ziemi, błyskawicznie znajdując się przy swym przeciwniku i kopiąc go prosto w twarz. Goku uderzył w ziemię wzbijając tumany kurzu.  
- Vegeta! - krzyknął ojciec księcia. - Rozkazuję ci!  
- Nie możecie mi rozkazywać!! - krzyknął Vegeta, wokół niego pojawiła się aura ki. - Jestem Vegeta, najpotężniejszy z Saiyanów!! - książę nagle uwolnił swoją ki, na jego ciele pojawiły się wyładowania elektryczne, a włosy stały bardziej spiczaste. Przeszedł w drugą formę Super-Saiyana.  
- Dobrze - powiedział cicho, ale wyraźnie Goku, unosząc się powoli w powietrze. - Skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz, pokonam cię. Królu, zabierz stąd Saladina, proszę.  
Król Vegeta skinął głową, podchodząc do ogoniastego Saiyana.  
- AAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! - krzyknął Goku, koncentrując ki. Przez moment nic się nie działo, ale po chwili ziemia zaczęła lekko drżeć i potężna fala energii, uderzyła od strony syna Bardocka, jego włosy wydłużyły się, a ciało pokryło błyskawicami. - Goku przemienił się w SSJ3.

- Nie wolno atakować zawodników, którzy nie biorą udziału w walce - powiedział Mr Hahn podchodząc do Edge'a. - Bardzo mi przykro, ale jestem zmuszony pana zdyskwalifikować.  
Edge strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Gdyby nie szybka reakcja Uubu, który przytomnie zabrał Hahna z linii strzału, kariera nowego komentatora-sędziego w tym miejscu by się zakończyła.  
- D... dziękuję - wyjąkał Mr Hahn.  
- Dość tej głupiej zabawy!!! - wrzasnął Edge swym ochrypłym głosem. - Zaraz wszystkich was pozabijam i udowodnię kto jest "najlepszy pod słońcem".  
- Musimy go stąd odciągnąć! - krzyknął Piccolo. - Będzie za dużo ofiar.  
- Ale jak? - zapytał Goten.  
W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Cinna, podlatując do Edge'a.  
- Hej ty! Wielki głupku!! Leć za mną, jeśli nadążysz!!!  
Cinna wystartował gdzieś w dal, a Edge, o dziwo, poleciał za nim.  
- Cinna! - krzyknął Blank, ruszając za swym niskim przyjacielem. - Przecież on pokonał nawet Marcusa, zmasakruje cię!  
- Za nimi! - krzyknął Piccolo, także startując.  
Uubu i dwaj półsaiyani spojrzeli po sobie nawzajem, wzruszyli ramionami i podążyli za Nameczaninem. Przez chwilę panowała cisza.  
- Hmm - powiedział w końcu Mr Hahn, spoglądając na listę zawodników. - O ile się nie mylę, turniej opuścili wszyscy zawodnicy poza... Mr Buu i Mr Satanem. - Buu oczywiście był już na nogach, gdyż bez trudu zregenerował ranę zadaną mu przez Edge'a. - PAAAANIEEE I PAAAANOOOOWIEEEE!!! Ogłaszam, że z powodu kłopotów technicznych musimy odwołać większość walk. Zapraszam teraz państwa na finał, w którym zmierzą się MIIIISTEEEER SAAATAAAN oraz jego najlepszy uczeń, czyli sam BUU!!!!!  
Publice nic więcej nie było potrzebne do szczęścia. Owacje były ogromne, ta walka już była hitem 29-ego Tenkaichi Budokai, chociaż jeszcze nawet się nie zaczęła.

Piccolo i jego młodzi przyjaciele dogonili Edge'a i dwójkę tajemniczych białowłosych wojowników, Cinna i Blanka kilka kilometrów od miasta. Cała czwórka rzuciła się na niebioskoskórego olbrzyma, on jednak roztrącił ich niczym kręgle.  
- KAMEHAMEHA!! - krzyknął Uubu, strzelając przeciwnikowi w twarz przy minimalnej odległości, fala ki nie spowolniła Edge'a nawet na chwilę, przeleciał on, jakby w ogóle jej nie zauważył i trafił Uubu prosto w twarz, wbijając czarnoskórego wojownika w jakąś skałę.  
Goten i Trunks, jak na komendę, przyjęli postać SSJ i jednocześnie zaatakowali, bombardując wroga serią pocisków ki. On jednak i tego niemal nie zauważył, uśmiechając się tylko triumfalnie.  
- Niedobrze - powiedział Trunks.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO!!! - rozległ się krzyk Piccolo. Świder ki przeszył powietrze, trafiając Edge'a centralnie w plecy. Olbrzym krzyknął z bólu.  
- Tak! - krzyknął radośnie Goten. - Załatwił go!  
Edge jednak wcale nie był martwy, przeciwnie, atak Piccolo osmalił mu tylko plecy, w ogóle nie raniąc olbrzymiego wojownika.  
- Śmiałeś zadać mi ból - powiedział Edge do Piccolo. - Zapłacisz mi za to stukrotnie.  
"Wygląda na to, że nie mamy szans" - pomyślał trzeźwo Piccolo. - "Ledwie udało mi się go drasnąć".  
- Musimy tu sprowadzić Vegetę albo Gohana! - krzyknął Piccolo. - Sami sobie nie poradzimy!  
- Wręcz przeciwnie - powiedział Uubu. - Nie potrzebujemy niczyjej pomocy!  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Trunks.  
- Do tej pory to zawsze Goku, Vegeta albo Gohan ratowali Ziemię. Jestem za tym, żeby udowodnić im, że my także jesteśmy prawdziwymi wojownikami.  
- Tak! - podchwycił Goten. - Co takiego potrafią oni, czego nie potrafimy my?  
- To nie jest dobry po... - zaczął Piccolo, ale nie zdążył dokończyć, gdyż przerwał mu Uubu.  
- W takim razie ja go zatrzymam na chwilę, a wy w tym czasie stwórzcie Gotenksa!  
- Dobra!  
- PIĘCIOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN!!!! - krzyknął Uubu, atakując z ogromną prędkością. Najpierw kopnął celując w głowę, następnie uderzył w podbródek a zakończył ciosem pięścią od góry.  
Wszystkie te ciosy Edge bez problemu zablokował.  
- Nie bądź śmieszny, nie masz szans - powiedział Edge, strzelając przeciwnikowi w twarz pociskiem ki. Uubu odleciał na sporą odległość i ponownie zderzył się z jakąś skałą. Jego atak odniósł jednak pożądany skutek, dał Gotenowi i Trunksowi chwilę czasu.  
- FU-SION! - dwaj półsaiyani zakończyli taniec fuzji. - HA! - Nastąpiła eksplozja światła i po momencie w miejscu, które przed momentem zajmowali synowie Goku i Vegety stała całkiem nowa postać...  
Fuzja była całkowicie udana. Gotenks jednakże różnił się nieco od tego, którego do tej pory tworzyli Goten i Trunks, był oczywiście starszy, miał też dłuższe włosy.  
- IIIIIHAAAA!!!! - krzyknął. - Gotenks powrócił!! Nie wiem z kim mam walczyć, ale współczuję mu! Rozpiera mnie energia i hormony, a to oznacza, że ci źli mają przerąbane!!

Koniec rozdziału dwunastego.

Czy SSJ2 może pokonać SSJ3?


	13. Brolly

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XIII - Brolly

Gohan ostrożnie wkroczył na teren piekła. Starając się pozostać niezauważonym skoncentrował się i sprawdził czy w okolicy nie wyczuje ki Paikuhana. Nigdzie jej nie było, ale Gohan wyczuł skupisko dużych ki i podążył w jego kierunku.  
Widok jaki ukazał się jego oczom nie należał do codziennych. Gohan ujrzał drużynę Bojacka (wszyscy z aureolkami), która zabawiała się w coś w rodzaju siatkówki. Z tymi małymi jednak różnicami, że siatki nie było, grajacy używali swobodnie zarówno rąk jak i nóg, a za piłkę służył... King Cold (także z aureolką), ojciec Freezera. Sam Bojack nie brał udziału w zabawie, stojąc obok i obserwując sytuację z uśmieszkiem.  
- Odbij to! - krzyknął Bujin, mały niebieski stworek w turbanie, ścinając King Coldem w kierunku Zangyi.  
- Prościzna! - Zangya z półobrotu odkopnęła niedawnego władcę galaktyki, który poleciał w stronę Bido.  
- AAAA!!! Na pomoc! - krzyknął King Cold.  
Bido uderzył od góry i King Cold wbił się w podłoże wzbijając chmurę pyłu. Gohan nagle poczuł jeszcze dwie ki zbliżające się bardzo szybko. Na wszelki wypadek postanowił pozostać niezauważonym.  
Moment później na miejscu zjawili się Freezer i Cooler, synowie King Colda, także z obowiązkowymi aureolkami.  
- Ty, patrz, znowu biją ojca! - rzucił Freezer.  
- Widzę - chłodno odpowiedział Cooler.  
- Hej! Patałachy! - krzyknął Freezer do niebieskich kosmitów-piratów. - Natychmiast przestańcie i wynoście się.  
"Co oni wyprawiają?" - pomyślał Gohan. - "Przecież nie mają szans z Bojackiem."  
Drużyna Bojacka nie zareagowała na nawoływania.  
- Dość tego! - powiedział wściekle Freezer. - Braciszku, gotów?  
- Gotów!  
Dwaj zmiennokształtni stanęli na podłożu w odległości kilku kroków od siebie.  
- FU-SION-HA!! - powiedzieli jednocześnie, wykonując znane już Gohanowi kroki i gesty.  
Kiedy palce Freezy i Cooli złączyły się nastąpiła eksplozja światła. Tym razem drużyna Bojacka nie pozostała już obojętna, wszyscy jednocześnie odwrócili się w stronę braci. Było to pechowe dla King Colda, który uderzony przez Gokuę przeleciał tuż nad Zangyą i znów uderzył w podłoże.  
- O, nie... - Bujin uderzył się w czoło.  
- Tylko nie to... - stwierdził Gokua.  
- To znowu on - powiedziała Zangya.  
- Tak, to on, to Frost - dokończył Bido, kiedy światło zniknęło i na miejscu Freezera i Coolera pojawiła się nowa postać. Był to zmiennokształtny o srebrnej skórze i tego samego koloru oczach, na ustach miał wyjątkowo paskudny uśmiech.

Gotenks nie wiadomo skąd wyciągnął lusterko i przejrzał się w nim.  
- Hmm... Czy ja jestem w SSJ3? - powiedział do siebie. - Niemożliwe. Mam przecież brwi.  
- Gotenks! - krzyknął Piccolo. - Liczymy na ciebie!  
Gotenks powrócił do rzeczywistości i rozejrzał się zawiedzionym wzrokiem.  
- Kurde, żadnej publiki? Absolutnie nikt nie zobaczy jak się rozprawiam z tym cieniasem?  
- Co za różnica? Walcz!  
- Spadaj! Bez publiki nie walczę!  
- Co?  
- Słyszałeś! Chcę, żeby mój kunszt i umiejętności zostały odpowiednio docenione!  
Stojący obok Edge wyglądał jakby zaczynał powoli tracić cierpliwość.  
- Ja i Uubu będziemy widzieć jak walczysz! - powiedział Piccolo.  
- Też mi coś...  
- Są jeszcze ci dwaj białowłosi! - krzyknął Uubu wskazując na Cinna i Blanka, którzy od dłuższej chwili z zaciekawieniem przypatrywali się całej scenie.  
- Nadal za mało!  
Niestety dla Gotenksa jego potencjalny przeciwnik nie okazał odpowiedniej tolerancji na jego niechęć do walki i z przytłumionym warknięciem trafił go ki-blastem w twarz. Półsaiyan uderzył w jakąś skałę z impetem. Wstał po chwili, trzymając się centralnie za nos.  
- Uszkodziłeś moją cenną twarz! - wrzasnął Gotenks, unosząc się ponownie w powietrze. - Zapłacisz mi za to! - Skoncentrował ki w obu dłoniach. - SHINE SHINE MISSILE!!!  
Półsaiyan zaczął wystrzeliwać z rąk dziesiątki i setki małych pocisków ki, które z mniejszą lub większą celnością poleciały w stronę Edge'a wywołując sporą eksplozję w miejscu, w którym tamten unosił się w powietrzu. Po chwili z chmury dymu wyleciał zupełnie nieuszkodzony Edge i z główki staranował Gotenksa, ponownie trafiając go w nos. Długowłosy Saiyan ponownie zarył w tę samą skałę, jednak już po momencie wyleciał z niej wściekle wymachując rękami i nogami, miał lekki krwotok z nosa.  
- AŁA!!! - wrzasnął wściekle. - Teraz naprawdę mnie wkurzyłeś!!! Zaraz zrozumiesz, co to znaczy wkurzyć Gotenksa!!! Pożałujesz, że się urodziłeś!!! UUUUUUAAAAAAAA!!!!!! - Gotenks skoncentrował energię, uderzyła od niego fala ki, tak silna, że w ziemi pod nim zrobił się lej. Całe ciało półsaiyana pokryło się wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, a jego brwi zniknęły. Największa jednak zmiana dotyczyła fryzury. Gotenks nie miał już po prostu długich włosów, na jego głowie i plecach była cała burza złotych i spiczastych włosów tak obfita, że dla widzącego go od frontu Edge'a Gotenks wyglądał jakby wisiał w powietrzu na tle złotego dywanu.  
- WOW! Ale jazda!! - podniecił się Gotenks. - Teraz to masz brachu przesrane! Uubu!  
- Tak?  
- Co ty na to, żeby pokazać mu prawdziwą potęgę młodości?  
Uubu uśmiechnął się, gotów do walki.  
- Jestem za.

Goku zmierzył Vegetę zimnym wzrokiem, wzrokiem, który zwykle mroził krew w żyłach przeciwnikom mającym nieszczęście mierzyć się z Super-Saiyanem trzeciego stopnia. Vegeta jednak nie tylko nie okazał strachu, ale nadal wpatrywał się w przeciwnika z bezczelnym uśmieszkiem na ustach. Po chwili zaatakował, podlatując i uderzając prawym sierpowym, Goku zablokował przedramieniem i uderzył prawym prostym przed którym Vegeta uchylił się kopiąc jednocześnie kolanem. Goku uniknął robiąc salto w powietrzu i kopnął z półobrotu, co z kolei spotkało się z blokiem Vegety. Goku strzelił z lewej pociskiem ki, trafiając Vegetę w głowę. Książę Saiyanów stracił równowagę i zaczął spadać. Trwało to jednak tylko moment, po którym Vegeta wyhamował i strzelił większym ki-blastem z obu rąk. Goku, odrzucony na kilka metrów stracił na moment orientację i to wystarczyło by Vegeta zyskał przewagę. Podleciał do swego największego rywala uderzając go prawym hakiem w podbródek, poprawiając z lewej w brzuch i kończąc kopniakiem z półobrotu. Goku poleciał po paraboli i uderzył o podłoże, podnosząc się po chwili.  
- No co? - zapytał Vegeta z uśmieszkiem. - Nie zaatakujesz Kamehamehą? Znowu obchodzisz się ze mną jak z jajkiem, zupełnie jak wtedy, gdy byłem Majin Vegetą dwanaście lat temu. - Vegeta przestał się uśmiechać. - Nie tym razem!! BIG BANG ATTACK!!!  
Pocisk ki poleciał w kierunku Goku trafiając go i wywołując sporą eksplozję, kiedy kurz opadł i Goku znów był widoczny, na jego ciele widać było już wiele małych ran, oparzelin i zadrapań. Sytuacja nie wyglądała dobrze.

- Masz, zjedz to - powiedział król Vegeta, wkładając Saladinowi do ust małe ziarenko fasoli. - Przywróci ci siły.  
Saladin przełknął senzu i błyskawicznie wstał. Był absolutnie zdrowy.  
- Niesamowite! - powiedział. - Czuję się jak nowo narodzony! Co mi dałeś?  
- To Senzu, magiczna fasolka z Ziemi. Dał mi ją Son Goku.  
Saladin spojrzał w kierunku Vegety i Goku.  
- Ci Saiyani są dużo silniejsi niż się tego spodziewałem... To niesamowite! - krzyknął nagle. - Son Goku też jest legendarnym Super-Saiyanem!!  
- Mają ich więcej. To długa historia, opowiem ci później. Mamy misję do spełnienia, niestety mojego drugiego syna coś opętało i dopóki go nie powstrzymamy nie ruszymy dalej.  
- Ja go załatwię - powiedział Saladin. - Zapłaci mi za to, co mi zrobił. - Zanim jednak wystartował powstrzymał go głos króla:  
- Stój! My jesteśmy za słabi! Musimy to zostawić Son Goku.  
- Z tego co widzę nie idzie mu najlepiej.

Frost wkroczył do akcji, wpadając w oddział Bojacka jak nóż w masło. Bujin i Gokua nie byli w stanie nawet zareagować na ciosy zmiennokształtnego. Zangya oberwała raz i poleciała gdzieś niekontrolowanym lotem. Najsilniejszy z drużyny, Bido, zdołał zablokować zaledwie jeden cios niezwykle silnego changelinga zanim także padł. W tym momencie do akcji wkroczył Bojack.  
Gohan już na pierwszy rzut oka zorientował się, że tym razem Frost nie będzie miał lekkiej przeprawy. No i rzeczywiście, Bojack odparował pierwszy cios i skontrował, posyłając Frosta w kierunku podłoża i strzelając na dokładkę ki-blastem. Frost na pełnej prędkosci wyleciał z wywołanej nim eksplozji i uderzył Bojacka pięścią prosto w podbródek, co wybiło niebieskoskóremu kosmicie kilka zębów. Frost uniósł się w górę unosząc rękę z wyciągniętym w górę palcem wskazującym.  
- DEATH BALL!!  
Na końcu palca changelinga pojawiła się mała kulka ki, która błyskawicznie powiększyła się do rozmiarów bloku mieszkalnego, Frost rzucił pociskiem w Bojacka. Death Ball eksplodował rozwalając znaczny fragment okolicy. Kiedy pył, kurz i dym opadł poraniony Bojack wygrzebał się z krateru wściekłym wzrokiem spoglądając na Frosta.  
- Tym razem przegiąłeś Frost! Taka eksplozja sprowadzi Sam-Wiesz-Kogo!  
Frost zrobił takie oczy jakby zobaczył co najmniej SSJ Goku we własnej osobie.  
- Nie! Tylko nie on!!  
Gohan nie bardzo rozumiał o kim mówią Frost i Bojack, kiedy nagle poczuł ogromną ki zbliżającą się w jego stronę. Gohan znał tę ki, czuł ją już kiedyś i wiedział do kogo należy.  
Brolly.  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan, już w formie SSJ pojawił się nagle tuż przy Froscie, chwytając zmiennokształtnego za szyję i jednym ki-blastem pozbawiajac go przytomności i dalszej chęci do walki. Bezwładne, poparzone ciało opadło na podłoże. Bojack i jego grupa, niewiele myśląc, pouciekali w różne strony piekła.  
Gohan przełknął ślinę. Zauważył coś, co bardzo, ale to bardzo mu się nie spodobało.  
Brolly nie miał aureolki, był żywy.

Koniec rozdziału trzynastego.

Czego właściwie chcą ci białowłosi?


	14. Niezniszczalny?

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XIV - Niezniszczalny?

- Gotowy!? - zapytał Gotenks, Uubu skinął głową.  
- DWUDZIESTOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN!!!! - krzyknął uczeń Goku ruszając na Edge'a.  
Uderzony z rozpędu w podbródek Edge stracił równowagę i bezwładnie poleciał do tyłu, Uubu wyprzedził przeciwnika i staranował go, uderzając łokciem w plecy. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym niekontrolowanie podążył w kierunku Gotenksa, który uśmiechnął się złośliwie jednocześnie koncentrując ki w rękach złożonych w okolicach prawego biodra.  
- SUPER-HIPER-ULTRA-MEGA-GIGA-TERA-TURBO-ULTIMATE-KAMEHAMEHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Gotenks uderzając potężną niebiesko-białą falą ki, która objęła całą postać Edge'a i zalała okolicę jasnym światłem. Żadna istota nie miała prawa tego przeżyć. Kiedy błysk światła zniknął nigdzie nie było widać zielonowłosego punka, najwyraźniej rozpadł się na atomy.  
Nagle ktoś pojawił się za Gotenksem, chwytając go za szyję i unieruchamiając.  
- Nie trafiłeś - półsaiyan usłyszał ironiczny szept Edge'a.  
"To niemożliwe, żeby był tak szybki" - pomyślał Gotenks, próbując złapać oddech. - "Chyba, że potrafi się teleportować".  
Uubu, nadal otoczony czerwoną aurą, pojawił się za dwójką walczących i strzelił ki-blastem, celując w plecy Edge'a. Niebieskoskóry puścił Gotenksa, robiąc unik, na szczęście półsaiyan także w ostatniej chwili zdążył się uchylić przed pociskiem Uubu.  
Uczeń Goku, wykorzystując ogromny wzrost szybkości techniki Kaioken doskoczył do Edge'a i uderzył go kilkukrotnie w korpus i twarz. Olbrzym poleciał do tyłu, chcąc chyba zyskać na czasie. W tym momencie nadział się na kopniak Gotenksa, który zaatakował znienacka. Edge na moment stracił orientację, co wykorzystał Uubu wbijając mu pięść głęboko pod żebra. Niebieskoskóry wypluł sporą ilość śliny i skulił się w bólu. W tym momencie oberwał w plecy mocnym ki-blastem od Gotenksa.  
Edge z ogromną prędkością wbił się w ziemię. Uubu dezaktywował aurę Kaioken, dysząc. Obaj młodzi wojownicy uśmiechnęli się.  
- Chyba... wygrywamy - powiedział Gotenks, który także miał trochę nierówny oddech.  
- Tak, razem możemy go pokonać - potwierdził Uubu.  
Na twarzy Piccolo, który obserwował walkę pojawiły się kropelki potu.  
"Kaioken x20?" - pomyślał. - "Na turnieju wysiadł po użyciu x5, chyba, że..." - Nameczanin zazgrzytał zębami. - "Drań dał mi wygrać, ja mu jeszcze pokażę."  
Obserwujący walkę dwaj białowłosi wojownicy także nie mieli nadzwyczajnych min.  
- Ci ziemscy wojownicy są potężni. I to nie tylko ci saiyańscy - powiedział Blank.  
- Tak - potwierdził Cinna. - Dobrze, że działamy w ukryciu bo w otwartej walce nie mielibyśmy żadnych szans.  
Blank pokiwał głową w milczeniu.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim Edge wygrzebał się z krateru, który powstał przy jego upadku. Nie był ranny, zaledwie osmalony. Wstał powoli, z charakterystycznym chrzęstem rozprostował ramiona i kark a następnie roześmiał się. Początkowo cicho, zaledwie pod nosem, ale po chwili coraz głośniej, aż w końcu ryknął śmiechem na całe gardło. Śmiech ten był tak przejmujący i tak upiorny, że Wojowników Z i ich białowłosych towarzyszy aż przeszły dreszcze. Nie wiedzieć czemu wszyscy nagle zaczęli się bać.  
- Śmiej się śmiej, póki możesz oddychać - wymruczał pod nosem Gotenks, ale nie odważył się powtórzyć tego głośno.  
Edge spojrzał na niego z ziemi i rozpłynął się nagle w powietrzu.

Gohan nie wierzył własnym oczom... Brolly. Tymczasem Frost wstał nagle i nie zgrywając więcej bohatera ewakuował się w kierunku przeciwnym do tego, w którym stał Brolly.  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan tymczasem zabawiał się rozwalając to, co w okolicy nie było jeszcze doszczętnie zniszczone. Gohan zastanawiał się co może w takiej sytuacji zrobić, kiedy nagle usłyszał w głowie głos Północnego Kaio.  
"Więc jak, masz jakieś wieści?" - najwyraźniej twórca Kaioken kontaktował się z nim telepatycznie.  
"Tak, to Brolly wywołuje całe zamieszanie"  
"Brolly? Przecież powinien być martwy i latać jako biała chmurka!"  
"Jest żywy, a ja nie sądzę, żebym był w stanie mu dorównać."  
Nagle do rozmowy włączył się inny głos, Gohan rozpoznał Rou-Kaioshina.  
"Nie chrzań od rzeczy, tylko walcz. Jesteś Mystikiem, czy nie?"  
"Ale..."  
"Żadnych ale , i nie daj się zabić, jesteś już martwy!"  
"No tak, racja..."  
Gohan przerwał kontakt telepatyczny, odetchnął głęboko i wyszedł ze swej kryjówki. Brolly zauważył go niemal od razu.  
- Kakarotto? - zapytał niepewnie.  
- Blisko, ale nie zgadłeś - odpowiedział Gohan, spoglądając przeciwnikowi prosto w oczy.  
Brolly uśmiechnął się niczym dziecko, które właśnie dostało nową zabawkę. Nareszcie zanosiło się na dobrą walkę.

Edge zmaterializował się tuż przed Gotenksem uderzając z główki w czoło przeciwnika, półsaiyan zawył z bólu, lecąc bezwładnie do tyłu. Edge doskoczył do niego, koncentrując w dłoni pocisk ki, który wystrzelił z minimalnej odległości. Trafiony Gotenks wyleciał z powstałej eksplozji wbijając się w jakąś skałę i uszkadzając ją lekko, co nie miało znaczenia, gdyż kolejny ki-blast Edge'a zniszczył ją doszczętnie w kolejnym żółtym wybuchu.  
Uubu zareagował tak szybko jak tylko potrafił, ponownie koncentrując dwudziestokrotny Kaioken i rzucając się do ataku. Doleciał do przeciwnika uderzając go z całej siły w lewy policzek. Impet odrzucił głowę Edge'a na prawe ramię, gdzie spotkała się z nogą Uubu, który kopnął na poprawkę. Odrzucony lekko do tyłu Edge zacisnął zęby z wściekłości, chcąc chyba skontrować.  
Nie zdążył.  
Uubu nie zamierzał tracić czasu, wiedział, że dwudziestokrotny Kaioken błyskawicznie pozbawi go energii, musiał pozbyć się przeciwnika jak najszybciej. Zaatakował, z rozpędu uderzając olbrzyma w podbródek, następnie okrążył go błyskawicznie kopiąc w tył głowy. To na chwilę zamroczyło niebieskoskórego olbrzyma i właśnie na to liczył Uubu, który odskoczył i skoncentrował ki.  
- DWUDZIESTOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN KAMEHAMEHA!!!  
Biało-niebieski strumień ki uderzył w Edge'a eksplodując przy trafieniu. Tym razem eksplozja była tak jasna, że wszyscy na moment stracili wzrok, jak przy użyciu Taiyoken. Kiedy sytuacja trochę się uspokoiła Uubu kompletnie opadły ręce. Edge wisiał przed nim w powietrzu. Miał tylko uszkodzone ubranie, jakimś cudem nie był nawet zadrapany.

#17 leciał powoli w kierunku stadionu Tenkaichi Budokai rozmyślając nad sytuacją. Ciało Gohana zniknęło, co oznaczało, że zapewne zostało zabrane do zaświatów. Android nie lubił tej całej zgrai nazywającej siebie "Wojownikami Z", ale musiał ich zawiadomić o śmierci Gohana i tajemniczym pojawieniu się Cella. Co się mogło dziać? Android miał złe przeczucia. Tak czy inaczej, trzeba było o tym powiedzieć Goku i reszcie, dlatego właśnie #17 zmierzał w kierunku turniejowego stadionu. Nagle zobaczył potężną eksplozję, całkiem niedaleko od siebie.  
- A to co znowu? - zapytał sam siebie.  
Nie potrafiąc przezwyciężyć ciekawości, android poleciał w kierunku eksplozji ki.

Gotenks uniósł się w górę, zatrzymując się tuż obok zmęczonego już Uubu. W przeciwieństwie do swego przeciwnika dwaj młodzi wojownicy byli już bardzo wyczerpani.  
- On jest chyba niezniszczalny, nawet moja najsilniejsza Kamehameha go nie zraniła - powiedział uczeń Goku.  
- Widzę.  
- Masz jeszcze jakieś sztuczki w zanadrzu? - zapytał Uubu.  
- Oczywiście, a ty?  
- Głupie pytanie. - Uubu uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. - I to więcej niż ty.  
- Zobaczymy.  
- Mam chyba idealną technikę, ale potrzebuję chwili na regenerację energii, myślisz że zdołasz go zająć na moment?  
- Potrafisz tak szybko odnowić swoją ki?  
- Mówiłem ci, że mam dużo sztuczek w zanadrzu - uśmiechnął się Uubu. - Zatrzymasz go?  
Gotenks w odpowiedzi aktywował swoją aurę. Jego ciało pokryły błyskawice.  
- Jeszcze nie macie dość, robaczki? - zapytał Edge.  
Gotenks ruszył atakując prawym sierpem, olbrzym bez trudu uchylił się przed ciosem, półsaiyan kopnął więc z półobrotu, co minimalnie odrzuciło przeciwnika do tyłu. Następnie obaj zdematerializowali się zaczynając walczyć na pełnej prędkości. Uubu tymczasem zamknął oczy i przyjął pozycję jakby chciał przejść na postać SSJ, z tym, że on nie był Saiyanem - najwyraźniej koncentrował energię.

#17, po zorientowaniu się w sytuacji ominął pole walki Gotenksa z Edge'em i zbliżył się do obserwującego starcie Piccolo.  
Nameczanin lekko się zdziwił jego widokiem.  
- Co tu robisz, androidzie?  
- Trochę grzeczniej, Nameczaninie.  
Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie nawzajem w milczeniu.  
- Chciałem was tylko zawiadomić, że dzieje się tu coś dziwnego - powiedział #17.  
- To już wiemy. - Piccolo skinął głową w kierunku walki.  
- Właśnie widzę, ale mam inne informacje. Cell żyje.  
- Co? - Piccolo zdrowo się zdziwił.  
- Właśnie to. Zabił syna Goku, Gohana.  
- Co!? - tym razem oczy Piccolo powiększyły się niemal do wielkości arbuzów.  
- Widziałem jak Cell go zabił. To nie był zwykły Cell, wyglądał jakoś inaczej i miał literę "M" na czole.  
- "M", jak "Majin"?  
- No, tak. Wiesz coś o tym?  
- Aż za dużo - zmartwił się Piccolo. - Będą kłopoty. Lepiej będzie, jeśli poszukamy Smoczych Kul.  
- Jacy "my"? Ja się na to nie piszę.  
- Jak chcesz. Na szczęście przynajmniej kule mają zapewnione bezpieczeństwo.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Są zbyt potężne, więc upewniłem się, że nikt nie wykorzysta ich przeciwko nam.  
- A to niby jak?  
Piccolo uśmiechnął się i znienacka wypluł na dłoń jednogwiazdkową Smoczą Kulę.  
- Zawsze ją noszę przy sobie - powiedział.

Blank i Cinna, którzy od dłuższej chwili przyglądali się Piccolo i #17 spojrzeli nagle po sobie i jednocześnie skinęli głowami.

- Daj mi tę kulę! - Piccolo usłyszał nagle charakterystyczny głos, nie mogąc się powstrzymać rzucił Smoczą Kulę w jego kierunku.  
Cinna, bo to był on, złapał kulę i błyskawicznie rzucił się do ucieczki. Piccolo nie zdążył otrząsnąć się z sytuacji, kiedy nagle został uderzony przez Blanka i bezwładnie poleciał na jakąś skałę.  
#17 nie dał się trafić, miał ułamek sekundy więcej na reakcję.  
- Złapię go Piccolo, poradzę sobie!! - krzyknął, startując za Cinna.  
Piccolo tymczasem wstał i ponownie stał się obiektem ataku Blanka. Po chwilowej konsternacji opanował jednak sytuację i mocniejszym ciosem posłał przeciwnika do tyłu.  
- Kim jesteście i czego chcecie? - wysyczał Nameczanin.  
W odpowiedzi Blank wykonał charakterystyczne gesty rękoma.  
- BURNING ATTACK!!  
Piccolo ki-blastem zneutralizował pocisk przeciwnika, stracił go jednak na chwilę z oczu, a to był błąd. Blank właśnie na to liczył, błyskawicznie przemieszczając się za plecy swego przeciwnika.  
- KAMEHAMEHA!!! - usłyszał nagle Nameczanin.  
Blank był zbyt blisko, by Piccolo miał szansę na unik. Wąska, ale skoncentrowana fala ki przeszyła korpus Nameczanina na wylot zostawiając w jego ciele dymiącą dziurę.

Koniec rozdziału czternastego.

Jeden z wojowników Z straci życie, ale który?


	15. Podwójna porażka

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XV - Podwójna porażka

Gotenks i Edge zatrzymali się w powietrzu, naprzeciw siebie. Półsaiyan był mocno poobijany i bardzo zmęczony ciągłą walką na maksimum możliwości. Nie mógł odpuścić nawet na moment, Edge był od niego silniejszy i szybszy. To na jego warunkach odbywało się starcie.  
- Widzę, że wkrótce padniesz - powiedział olbrzym. - Bez swojego przyjaciela nie jesteś już taki mocny.  
- Heh, mam jeszcze coś w zanadrzu - wydyszał Super-Saiyan trzeciego stopnia.  
Gotenks skupił się i po chwili wypluł trzy swoje białe kopie - słynne Super Duchy Kamikaze.  
- A to co takiego? - zapytał Edge. - Aha... teraz jest was więcej.  
- Do ataku! - krzyknął Gotenks, jeden z duchów poleciał w stronę Edge'a. Olbrzym, kopnął go z półobrotu, co oczywiście zakończyło się potężną eksplozją. Kiedy dym rozwiał się Gotenks z triumfem zobaczył, że nareszcie udało im się zranić przeciwnika. Edge miał pokrwawioną nogę.  
- Niemożliwe!! - wrzasnął olbrzym wściekle. - Jakim cudem zniszczyliście moją tarczę ki?  
- Jaką tarczę? - zapytał odruchowo Gotenks.  
- Gratulacje, naprawdę jesteś wytrwały - wycedził przez zęby Edge. - Doprowadziłeś do sytuacji, w której jesteś już w stanie mnie zranić. To ci niestety nic nie da... jesteś zbyt wyczerpany, a nie dam się drugi raz nabrać na tych białych.  
- Aha, rozumiem! - powiedział Gotenks. - Byłeś w jakiś sposób chroniony przed naszymi atakami! To tłumaczy dlaczego nawet Kamehameha Uubu cię nie zraniła. W takim razie... DO ATAKU!!!  
Dwa pozostałe Duchy Kamikaze ruszyły na Edge'a, który tym razem nie miał już zamiaru się na nie nadziać. Jednego zestrzelił ki-blastem, a przed drugim uchylił się zręcznie. Duch oczywiście zawrócił w jego kierunku, wtedy Edge, lecąc tyłem, także pozbył się go pociskiem ki.  
Gotenks wiedział, że to jego jedyna szansa, przeciwnik nie skupiał na nim uwagi.  
Półsaiyan zjawił się na torze lotu Edge'a, ale tuż za jego plecami. Skoncentrował ki...  
- KAMEHAMEHA!!! - tym razem zielonowłosy musiał zostać trafiony, nawet jeśli potrafił wykonywać nieziemsko szybkie uniki. Fala ki objęła go całego i wydawało się, że rozerwie jego ciało na kawałeczki. Tak się jednak nie stało. Dymiący i poraniony niebieskoskóry olbrzym spadł na ziemię, był półprzytomny. Gotenks tymczasem, dysząc, nagle zachwiał się w powietrzu, tracąc formę SSJ3 i powracając do "zwykłego" SSJ, najwyraźniej stracił niemal całą energię. Podleciał do niego Uubu, który dla odmiany odzyskał chyba większość ki.  
- Hej, najwyraźniej nie potrzebowałeś mojej pomocy.  
- He he - wydyszał Gotenks. - Nie ma dobrze. Jest ranny, ale nic więcej. Ty będziesz musiał go dobić.  
Edge tymczasem powoli się podnosił, faktycznie nie był w dobrym stanie. Daleko jeszcze mu było do śmierci, ale wydawał się znacznie osłabiony. Raczej nie mógł już się mierzyć z Uubu czy nawet Gotenksem jako SSJ.  
- Załatwione. - Uubu skoncentrował ki. - KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!!  
Fala ki poleciała w kierunku olbrzymiego wojownika, który nadzwyczajnym wysiłkiem, ale jednak skutecznie odbił ją w kierunku jakiejś skały, oczywiście zmiatając przy tym samą skałę z powierzchni Ziemi.  
- Będziesz... musiał... się... bardziej postarać... - wysapał.  
Uubu spojrzał na niego z uznaniem.  
- Widzę, że trzeba cię doceniać do samego końca - powiedział. - Dobrze, skoro tak...  
Uczeń Goku skoncentrował ki, wokół niego pojawiła się znana czerwona aura.  
- KA...  
- ME...  
- HA...  
W dłoniach Uubu skoncentrował się nad wyraz potężny ładunek ki, Gotenks patrzył na tę scenę zafascynowany, kiedy coś sobie uświadomił...

Piccolo postąpił kilka kroków, nie padając chyba tylko z powodu szoku. Blank, dysząc, gdyż włożył w Kamehamehę większośc energii, nadal stał w pozycji z której zaatakował, samemu nie wierząc w to co właśnie zrobił. Nie spodziewał się, że ten atak okaże się tak skuteczny.  
- Wybacz, musiałem... - wyjąkał.  
Piccolo, o dziwo nie przewrócił się, zamiast tego otworzył usta i wydał z siebie nieludzki ryk, którego jednakże ani Uubu ani Gotenks nie mogli słyszeć, gdyż w czasie walki zbyt daleko się oddalili. Po chwili dziura w klatce piersiowej Nameczanina zniknęła, a on sam padł na ziemię.  
Blank uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia i podszedł do zielonoskórego wojownika.  
- Udało ci się zregenerować taką ranę? - zapytał, mówiąc bardziej do siebie niż do Piccolo. - To niesamowite, musiało cię też kosztować mnóstwo energii. - Zamyślił się na moment. - Ta planeta coraz bardziej mi się podoba.  
Blank wystartował za Cinna i Androidem #17. Tutaj nie miał już nic do roboty.

- Stój!!! - krzyknął Gotenks. - Oszalałeś!? Chcesz zaatakować go czymś takim kiedy on stoi na ziemi a ty jesteś w powietrzu? Rozwalisz planetę!  
Uubu dezaktywował aurę.  
- Masz rację... - uczeń Goku podrapał się po głowie i uśmiechnął głupkowato.  
Przez chwilę zapanowało milczenie.  
- A... może... pozwolimy mu odejść? - zaproponował Gotenks.  
- Właśnie o tym samym pomyślałem, to wielki wojownik, chciałbym go kiedyś pokonać własnoręcznie, bez niczyjej pomocy.  
- Ja też, he he.  
Zaaferowani rozmową Gotenks i Uubu nie zauważyli, że nagle przy słaniającym się na nogach Edge'u pojawiła się jakaś inna postać, niemal równie wysoka, ale posiadająca na dokładkę ogon.  
- Kim... jesteś...? - wysapał Edge.  
- Mam na imię Cell - uśmiechnął się przybysz, zerkając na rozmawiających Uubu i Gotenksa. - Jestem tu, żeby ci pomóc.  
- Pomóc? - zapytał podejrzliwie Edge.  
- Tak. Powiedzmy, że wyeliminowanie tych dwóch tam w górze będzie mi bardzo na rękę. Zjedz to. - Cell podał Edge'owi ziarenko fasoli.  
- Co... to jest?  
- Zjedz, a zobaczysz. - Powiedziawszy to, zniknął.  
Edge zacisnął zęby, nie podobała mu się ta sytuacja. Popełnił błąd niedoceniając tutejszych wojowników. Miał przeczucie, że te dzieciaki, choć same nie stanowiły specjalnego zagrożenia, mogły być dopiero początkiem tutejszych kłopotów. Wyczuwał w fasolce ogromne pokłady energii. Energii, która mogła się mu okazać niezbędna...

Cinna leciał z pełną prędkością, miał jedną ze Smoczych Kul i koniecznie musiał ją dostarczyć na miejsce spotkania. Nagle naprzeciw siebie dostrzegł kogoś lecącego w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku. Kiedy zbliżyli się do siebie, wyhamowali, zatrzymując się. Cinna ze zdziwieniem patrzył na trójokiego, łysego mężczyznę, który wisiał w powietrzu przed nim, a ten z kolei z nie mniejszym zaskoczeniem patrzył na niego samego. Nagle wzrok każdego z nich podążył w kierunku prawej dłoni tego drugiego, obaj mieli w rękach Smocze Kule.  
Przez ułamek sekundy, który wydawał się wiecznością, wisieli tak w bezruchu ze zdziwieniem w oczach i pustką w głowach. Po tym to ułamku sekundy Cinna po raz kolejny udowodnił, że jego refleks nie ma sobie równych. Błyskawicznie doskoczył do przeciwnika, nokautując go i łapiąc w locie Smoczą Kulę, zanim ona lub jej poprzedni właściciel zdążyli upaść na ziemię. Bez chwili zwłoki Cinna ruszył dalej.  
"To musiał być ten, który ukradł kulę Zidane'owi i Garnet" - pomyślał, lecąc. - "Wspominali o tym przez komunikator... W takim razie mamy już wszystkie siedem, wkrótce nasze marzenie się spełni, żebym tylko czegoś nie spaprał".  
Tuż za nim, o czym jednak Cinna nie wiedział, podążał Android #17.

Edge bez skrupułów połknął Senzu i błyskawicznie jego ciało wróciło do normy. Natychmiast odzyskał formę i energię, a wszystkie rany zabliźniły się. Olbrzym uśmiechnął się paskudnie i powoli uniósł w powietrze. W tym momencie dostrzegli go Uubu i Gotenks. Nie można powiedzieć, żeby spodziewali się takiego widoku, wręcz przeciwnie, oczy niemal wyszły im z orbit.  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? - zapytał Gotenks.  
- Potrafisz się leczyć? - rzucił Uubu.  
- Masz coś w rodzaju Senzu? - zasugerował półsaiyan.  
- Jesteś bratem bliźniakiem, tego, z którym walczyliśmy? - zmienił zdanie uczeń Goku.  
- Nie jestem w nastroju do quizów - wycedził przez zaciśnięte zęby Edge. - Pocieszcie się, że od początku nie mieliście szans.  
- Ka... Me... - zaczął niepewnie Uubu.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - powiedział Edge. - Odzyskałem energię, więc znów działa moja tarcza ki.  
- Ha... M... - Uubu przerwał, zrezygnowany.  
- Może jednak dasz nam jakieś fory? - zaproponował Gotenks z nadzieją w głosie.  
Edge w odpowiedzi zaatakował, celując w głowę półsaiyana, tylko szybka reakcja Uubu uratowała wyczerpanego Gotenksa przed śmiercią. Niestety, zasłaniając towarzysza, Uubu sam naraził się na trafienie, a jego wątły blok nie wystarczył do zniwelowania siły ciosu Edge'a. Uderzony Uubu poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu i zanim zdążył wyhamować Edge znowu zjawił się tuż przy nim, potężnym ciosem posyłając ucznia Goku w kierunku podłoża.  
Uubu zdołał spowolnić upadek na tyle, aby nie wbić się w ziemię, ale i tak podłoże pod nim lekko się skruszyło.  
"Nie jest dobrze" - pomyślał Uubu, widząc jak Edge rusza w kierunku Gotenksa.  
- DWUDZIESTOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN!!!  
Już otoczony czerwoną aurą, Uubu zaatakował nagle wpadając między Gotenksa i Edge'a, taranując tego drugiego barkiem i odtrącając go nieco od półsaiyana.  
- Nie wtrącaj się!! - krzyknął Edge, strzelając w czarnoskórego wojownika ki-blastem.  
Uubu jakimś cudem uniknął pocisku, jednocześnie atakując przeciwnika prawym sierpem. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym złapał pięść ucznia Goku swą niemałą lewą dłonią, a z prawej wystrzelił kolejny żółtawy pocisk ki, tym razem bez pudła trafiając Uubu w twarz. Młody wojownik stracił przytomność i bezwładnie poleciał w kierunku ziemi.  
W tym momencie znienacka zaatakował Gotenks trafiając Edge'a centralnie w twarz. Cios jednakże nie tylko nie zranił olbrzyma, ale nawet nie zmusił go choćby do drgnięcia.  
- Beznadzieja... - powiedział Gotenks do siebie. - Ten koleś jest przegięty...  
- Pokażę ci teraz nasz firmowy atak - stwierdził Edge. - Czuj się zaszczycony, bo używam go bardzo rzadko.  
- Już się nie mogę doczekać. - Gotenksowi zebrało się na czarny humor.  
Edge zgromadził w dłoniach potężny ładunek ki, tak wielkiej energii Gotenks nie czuł nigdy i prawdopodobnie już nigdy miał nie poczuć, gdyż zanosiło się, że ten atak go wykończy.  
- FALLEN STAR!!! - Edge złączył ręce i wystrzelił z nich kometo-kształtny, wielokolorowy pocisk ki, który z ogromną prędkością poleciał w stronę półsaiyana.

Vegeta miał przewagę. Niezdarne próby obrony Goku zdawały się na nic wobec szybkości i siły saiyańskiego księcia. Vegeta nie tyle myślał co po prostu instynktownie reagował, walczył niczym w transie. Liczył się tylko kolejny cios.  
Cios, unik, blok, cios, cios, unik, cios, blok, cios.  
Vegeta jakby przewidywał ruchy przeciwnika, wiedział co się za chwilę stanie - w jaki sposób Goku zaatakuje, jaki będzie chciał się obronić. Ta informacja rodziła się w mózgu Vegety na moment przed tym zanim przeciwnik zdążył wykonać dany ruch. Księciem owładnął saiyański instynkt walki, zupełnie jak pod postacią wielkiej małpy, kiedy to Saiyani stawali się prawdziwymi maszynami do zabijania. Od lat nie zmieniał się w oozaru, zapomniał już jakie to fantastyczne uczucie. Czysta agresja i moc. Właśnie one teraz owładnęły saiyańskim księciem - agresja... i moc... moc... i agresja, jedno i drugie narastało w nim, zastępując pozostałe odczucia i emocje, Vegecie wydawało się, że te dwie rzeczy mogą w nim rosnąć w nieskończoność, wręcz czuł ich natłok.  
Nagle, jakby zachłysnął się własną mocą. Jego ciało w tej formie nie było już w stanie pomieścić przepełniającej go energii, książę krzyknął przeciągle i przejmująco, kiedy zaczął przechodzić transformację. Otoczyła go potężna aura ki, sama z siebie odrzucając jego przeciwnika o kilkanaście metrów, włosy nagle wydłużyły się, a łuki brwiowe zmieniły kształt jakby wchłaniając złote brwi do wnętrza skóry. Potężne wyładowania elektryczne przebiegały po powierzchni ciała Saiyana, przemiana zakończyła się.  
W ten właśnie oto sposób oczom Goku, króla Vegety i Saladina ukazał się Vegeta jako Super-Saiyan 3-ego stopnia.  
Goku spojrzał na swego przyjaciela i wroga zarazem i jego serce na moment zatrzymało się. Tak zimnego i pustego spojrzenia nie widział u Vegety jeszcze nigdy.

Pocisk Edge'a przeleciał pomiędzy Gotenem i Trunksem nie trafiając na szczęście żadnego z nich. Super-Saiyani, na pół zdezorientowani ruszyli w dwie przeciwne strony. Na szczęście, dzięki naturze fuzji, żaden z nich nie był tak wyczerpany i wypompowany z energii jak Gotenks przed chwilą.  
Edge zorientował się, co się stało i ryknął śmiechem.  
- Więcej szczęścia niż rozumu - skwitował. - Nieważne. Mogę was pozabijać osobno, mnie tam wszystko jedno. Tylko którego najpierw? - spojrzał najpierw na Trunksa, następnie na Gotena, a potem znów na Trunksa. - Ty! - Wskazał syna Vegety. - Masz przed sobą sekundę życia!!!  
Edge nagle znalazł się tuż przy Trunksie, potężnym ciosem miażdżąc półsaiyanowi klatkę piersiową i serce. Włosy syna Vegety powróciły do zwykłej fioletowej barwy kiedy po raz ostatni kaszlnął krwią i bezwładnie opadł na ziemię.  
- NIEEEEE!!!!!!!! TRUUUUUNKS!!!!!!! - wrzasnął nieludzkim głosem Goten.  
W młodszym synu Goku krew się zagotowała, on zabił Trunksa... Trunksa, z którym Goten przeżył tyle wspólnych przygód, z którym przyjaźnił się od zawsze, od kiedy sięgał pamięcią, który był mu bliski niczym rodzony brat. Minęła dłuższa chwila, zanim myśl ta w pełni dotarła do umysłu Gotena, zanim w pełni uświadomił sobie znaczenie tego stwierdzenia...  
Trunks nie żyje...  
Aura Gotena eksplodowała, jego moc przekroczyła wszelkie swoje granice, włosy Saiyana uniosły się i wydłużyły, a jego ciało spowiły wyładowania elektryczne. Edge z zaciekawieniem, choć bez emocji, obserwował jego przemianę.  
Goten, już jako SSJ2, zaatakował Edge'a bez żadnego zastanowienia. Niestety, nawet w tej formie był zdecydowanie za słaby, by choćby go drasnąć.  
Olbrzym bez trudu zablokował cios syna Goku i strzelił w niego pociskiem ki, co spowodowało, że Goten stracił formę SSJ i spadł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Zginąłby pewnie, gdyby nie nagły wzrost mocy po przejściu na drugi stopień Super-Saiyana.  
Edge spojrzał na ciało Trunksa i na leżących, nieprzytomnych Uubu i Gotena.  
- Wygrałem - powiedział, ruszając powoli w kierunku stadionu Tenkaichi Budokai.

Cinna dotarł do miejsca w którym jego przyjaciele, dwójka innych białowłosych kosmitów - Zidane i Garnet zgromadziła pozostałe pięć Smoczych Kul. Android #17 pozostał w ukryciu nie spodziewając się, że może mieć do czynienia z trzema przeciwnikami.  
Kiedy wszystkie siedem kul zostało zgromadzonych razem zaczęły lekko świecić wewnętrznym blaskiem.  
- Gotowi? - zapytała Garnet, bardzo ładna kobieta nosząca, jak większość białowłosych kosmitów (poza Cinna), strój przypominający nieco zubożoną wersję saiyańskiego pancerza.  
- Jak najbardziej - potwierdził Zidane.  
- Przybądź Shen Longu, Boski Smoku i spełń nasze życzenia!!!  
Niebo nagle zasnuły chmury i zrobiło się ciemno jakby zaczęła już zapadać noc, siedem Smoczych Kul rozbłysło, przemieniając się w świetlistą smugę, która z kolei uformowała postać potężnego wężowatego smoka. - Shen Longa.  
- Wypowiedzcie swe życzenia - powiedział swym charakterystycznym głosem Boski Smok. - Pamiętajcie jednak, że mogę spełnić nie więcej niż trzy...

Koniec rozdziału piętnastego.


	16. Zawodność Kamehamehy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XVI - Zawodność Kamehamehy

Brolly zaatakował charakterystycznie, na swój sposób, sunąc tuż nad podłożem. Gohan spodziewał się tego - wiedział, że legendarny Super-Saiyan jest przyzwyczajony do znacznej przewagi nad przeciwnikiem. To był jego słaby punkt. Niestety, chyba jedyny.  
Syn Goku z trudem zablokował pierwszy cios przedramieniem i skontrował kopniakiem z półobrotu. Brolly, nie nawykły do parowania ciosów przyjął go "na klatę", a ściślej - na twarz. Oberwał tak mocno, że okręcił się wokół własnej osi i niemal upadł. Gohan wyczuł swoją szansę i poprawił sierpem w podbródek oraz kilkoma mocnymi ciosami w korpus, kończąc kombo kopem w twarz. Brolly postąpił bezwładnie kilka kroków do tyłu i upadł.  
"Niesamowite" - pomyślał Gohan. - "Naprawdę wygrywam z Brollym, jak więc mogłem dać się zabić temu dupkowi, Cellowi?"  
Wielki Saiyan podniósł się, ryknął wściekle i zaatakował ponownie. W tym momencie Gohan odkrył i wykorzystał jego drugi słaby punkt - brak dobrej techniki walki. W końcu, po co pracować nad techniką jeśli jest się legendarnym Super-Saiyanem? Syn Goku zręcznie wywinął się w uniku przed topornym, choć mocnym ciosem, i - przy jednoczesnym skręcie bioder - wbił przeciwnikowi łokieć tuż poniżej łopatki. Brolly zawył i błyskawicznie kopnął z półobrotu na oślep. Tego Gohan się nie spodziewał i nie miał szans uniknąć. Trafiony, poleciał do tyłu, rozbijając się o resztki jakiegoś piekielnego budynku. Zanim zdążył wstać, oberwał zielonym ki-blastem, który zrównał z ziemią wszystko w promieniu kilku metrów. Na szczęście dla syna Goku, dostał tylko jednym pociskiem - szybka reakcja uchroniła go przed kolejnymi. Ki-blasty Brolly'ego były za wolne i ktoś odpowiednio szybki nie miał problemów z ich uniknięciem. Wykorzystał to i ruszył na przeciwnika, uskakując przed zielonymi pociskami. Trzasnął legendarnego SSJ z całej siły w twarz, ogłuszając na moment. Wtedy odskoczył dwa kroki do tyłu i skoncentrował ki.  
- KAAA-MEEE-HAAA-MEEE-HAAAAAAAAA!!!  
Potężna fala ki trafiła wielkiego Super-Saiyana, wywołując potężną jasną eksplozję od której zachwiały się fundamenty piekła i powstał potężny krater. Tym razem jednak Brolly został najwyraźniej niedoceniony, gdyż - już jako USSJ - wyskoczył z powstałej kuli ognia, potężnym ciosem niemal nokautując syna Goku. Zanim Gohan upadł, oberwał jeszcze ki-blastem...

Vegeta ruszył płynnie, niemal powoli. Kiedy zbliżył się do Goku ten zamachnął się celując sierpem w głowę przeciwnika, trafił jednak w widmo. Vegeta był już za nim i uderzył go wierzchem pięści w tył głowy. Zamroczony Goku poleciał odruchowo do przodu i odwrócił, chcąc zyskać na czasie i zorientować się, gdzie jest jego przeciwnik. Książę był jednak za szybki, wyprzedził go o krok i w momencie gdy Goku wykonywał zwrot, otrzymał potężne uderzenie łokciem w twarz. Kiedy chciał skontrować, Vegeta odbił się od jego, wyrzuconego do zadania ciosu, ramienia i, przeskakując za przeciwnika, strzelił mu w plecy ki-blastem.  
Goku poleciał bezwładnie w dół, tylko dzięki swemu doświadczeniu nie wbijając się w podłoże, lecz w miarę płynnie na nie opadając. Jego przeciwnik jednakże też był już na ziemi.  
Kopnięty z półobrotu Goku przeleciał kilkanaście metrów i bezwładnie padł. Vegeta spokojnym ruchem wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku.  
- Big Bang Attack - powiedział niedbale.  
Pocisk trafiając Goku wywołał tak silną eksplozję, że wstrząsnęła ona całą okolicą, Saladin i król Vegeta z trudem utrzymali równowagę.  
- Ten twój Son Goku przegrywa - rzucił sucho Saladin. - Może powinienem mu pomóc?  
- Nie jesteś w stanie się z nimi mierzyć - skwitował to król.  
- Mam jeden sposób. - Młodszy Saiyan skoncentrował w dłoni spory, okrągły pocisk ki.  
- Czy to...?  
Saladin pokiwał głową.  
Vegeta tymczasem podniósł swego przeciwnika za ubranie. Goku dyszał ciężko i widać było, że tej walki już nie wygra. Stracił zbyt wiele energii.  
- Uważałeś się za lepszego ode mnie - powiedział książę. - I jak się teraz czujesz? Jesteś zdziwiony, że aż tak się wzmocniłem? - zapytał retorycznie. - Zawsze wyprzedzałeś mnie o krok, a ja nie wiedziałem dlaczego. No i proszę, wystarczyło tylko odkryć tajemnicę twojej mocy i stałeś się żałosnym robakiem, którego wystarczy zdeptać, by nie psuł swoją obecnością krajobrazu.  
- Nie... mam pojęcia... o czym mówisz... Vegeta... - powiedział Goku.  
- Dla ciebie "książę Vegeta". - Głos niskiego Saiyana nadal był spokojny, zbyt spokojny. - Nie zgrywaj większego idioty niż jesteś. Mam na myśli Świętą Wodę, którą wypiłeś. Dlatego tak żałosny smieć jak ty był w stanie pokonać mnie, elitarnego wojownika.  
Goku zdziwiły te słowa, ale nie miał teraz czasu się nad nimi zastanawiać. Vegeta był zdekoncentrowany i należało to wykorzystać.  
Na oślep wystrzelił z obu rąk pociski ki mniej więcej tam, gdzie znajdowała się twarz księcia. Syn Bardocka odskoczył do tyłu i skoncentrował ki.  
- KAMEHAMEHA!!!!! - krzyknął, używając całej pozostałej w nim energii do stworzenia fali ki, która trafiła jego przeciwnika. Tym razem Goku wykorzystał do ataku nawet najgłębsze rezerwy swego ki swego organizmu i była to zdecydowanie najpotężniejsza Kamehameha jaką kiedykolwiek wystrzelił. Biało-niebieska eksplozja o promieniu dobrych stu metrów wstrząsnęła okolicą. Puszczona bardziej w kierunku powierzchni bez najmniejszych wątpliwości w jednej chwili zniszczyłaby Ziemię. Goku jednak zaatakował mniej więcej poziomo, a nawet nieco pod kątem, w górę. Gdyby ktoś obserwował planetę z kosmosu dostrzegłby jak strumień ki opuszcza atmosferę i znika gdzieś w czeluściach wszechświata.  
Goku podparł się rękami, nie był w stanie utrzymać choćby pierwszej formy Super-Saiyana, po dłuższej chwili, kiedy dym i kurz rozwiał się, syn Bardocka dostrzegł, że Vegeta leży na dnie krateru poobijany.  
"Chyba trochę przegiąłem, mam nadzieję, że go nie zabiłem" - pomyślał. - "Zaraz wykituję jak nie zjem jakiejś Senzu".

Gohan podniósł się tak szybko jak mógł. Teraz po prostu musiał liczyć na szybkość, gdyż Brolly jako USSJ miał zbyt dużą przewagę mocy. Legendarny Super-Saiyan leciał właśnie w kierunku syna Goku. Pół-Ziemianin zręcznie wyminął szarżę przeciwnika i strzelił mu ki-blastem w plecy. Brolly odwrócił się i zamachnął trafiając Gohana w podbródek. Jakimś cudem syn Goku nie został ogłuszony i skontrował kopiąc z wyskoku w twarz przeciwnika, a następnie poprawił kopniakiem z półobrotu. Brolly został odrzucony o kilka metrów, to wystarczyło Gohanowi.  
- MASENKO!!!  
Pomarańczowa fala ki trafiła legendarnego Super-Saiyana, zamraczając go na chwilę. Gohan nie przerwał ataku, zaczynając wystrzeliwać dziesiątki małych pocisków ki w kierunku syna Paragasa. Co prawda nigdy nie był zbyt dobry w Renzoku Energy Dan, ale z tej odległości po prostu nie mógł nie trafiać. Atak trwał dobre pół minuty, po którym to czasie zmęczony Gohan ciężko dysząc usiadł na podłożu. Dym i kurz opadły, ukazując leżącego w nieregularnym kraterze Brolly'ego, który powrócił do ciemnowłosej formy Saiyana.  
Gohan odetchnął z ulgą.  
"Kaio, jesteś tam? Pokonałem Brolly'ego..."

Eksplozja ataku Goku rozproszyła uwagę Saladina i jego własny pocisk zniknął. Po chwili król Vegeta i jego syn podlecieli do potarganego Saiyana, który wyglądał jakby miał zaraz upaść.  
- A więc wygrałeś - powiedział sucho król Vegeta. - To dobrze.  
- Jak to się stało, że obaj jesteście Super-Saiyanami? - zapytał Saladin.  
- To dłu... - zaczął Goku, kiedy nagle tknięty jakimś przeczuciem spojrzał w kierunku leżącego Vegety.  
Książę Saiyanów wstał jednym szybkim ruchem i rzucił rywalowi wściekłe spojrzenie.  
- Widzę, że nadal walczysz do końca!!! - Goku z pewną ulgą usłyszał w głosie Vegety wściekłość, ten poprzedni spokój był zbyt nienaturalny. - Dobrze, w takim razie to już naprawdę twój koniec!!!  
Książę zaczął unosić się w powietrze, jednocześnie aktywując aurę ki.  
- Co on chce zrobić? - zapytał król.  
- Ma chyba zamiar zniszczyć Ziemię!!! - krzyknął Goku, zaczynając szukać swojej sakiewki z Senzu, kiedy już ją znalazł okazało się, że została niemal całkowicie spopielona w jednym z ataków Vegety. - Królu, masz jeszcze jakieś fasolki?  
- Hę?  
Vegeta skoncentrował ki.  
- FINAL FLASH!!

Android #17 z ukrycia obserwował trójkę białowłosych wojowników, którzy właśnie wezwali Boskiego Smoka. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że tylko on może ich powstrzymać, ale wyraźnie widział też, że interwencja równałaby się samobójstwu.  
- No, Cinna - powiedziała kobieta z uśmiechem. - Tylko dzięki tobie zebraliśmy Smocze Kule, więc to do ciebie należy zaszczyt wypowiedzenia życzeń.  
Cinna uśmiechnął się krzywo.  
- Zaufacie takiemu podłemu przestępcy jak ja? - zapytał ironicznie.  
- Mów do smoka, nie do nas - rzucił drugi z mężczyzn, Zidane.  
- Dobrze. A więc, smoku, chciałbym abyś przywrócił do istnienia naszą ojczystą planetę, Yasan i wskrzesił wszystkich jej mieszkańców.  
- Dobrze - powiedział Boski Smok, a jego oczy zabłysnęły charakterystycznie. - Zrobione. - powiedział po chwili.  
- Skąd mamy wiedzieć, że nie kłamiesz? - zapytał niepewnie Cinna.  
- Shen Long nigdy nie kłamie - odpowiedział Boski Smok, urażony.  
- Dobrze już, dobrze. Mam drugie życzenie. Chciałbym, żebyś przeniósł na Yasan wszystkich Lanfa-jin... - przerwał na moment. - Poza mną.  
- Co? - zapytała Garnet, ale zanim Cinna mógł odpowiedzieć, zniknęła, a tuż po niej rozpłynął się także Zidane, drugi białowłosy.  
- Załatwione - powiedział Shen Long. - Czy masz trzecie życzenie?  
- Hmm, niech no się zastanowię...  
- To nie będzie konieczne - przerwał mu Android #17, wychodząc z ukrycia. - Ja bardzo chętnie skorzystam.

Nastąpiło coś, czego nikt chyba się nie spodziewał. W miejscu, gdzie w powietrzu wisiał Vegeta nastąpiła potężna eksplozja ki, z której saiyański książę wypadł bezwładnie, spadając na grunt. Jego włosy miały czarna barwę.  
- Co to było? - zapytał Saladin.  
- Nie wiem - odpowiedział Goku, podbiegając do Vegety, który nagle skulił się, jakby w bólu i krzyknął przeciągle.  
- Synu, co się z tobą dzieje!? - krzyknął król.  
Vegeta po raz kolejny wrzasnął, czuł się jakby ktoś od wewnątrz rozrywał mu wnętrzności.  
- Szybko, dajcie mu Senzu! - podpowiedział Goku.  
- Masz, synu zjedz to. - Król Vegeta włożył księciu do ust ziarenko fasoli i zmusił go do przełknięcia.  
Rany Vegety zabliźniły się, ale Senzu tylko złagodziło ból. Saiyan przestał co prawda krzyczeć, ale nadal nie był nawet w stanie normalnie mówić.  
- Kakarotto... wygrałeś...  
- O czym ty gadasz Vegeta?  
- To coś... mnie zabija... czuję to...

Koniec rozdziału szesnastego.

Kto wypowie trzecie życzenie?


	17. Powrót z Zaświatów

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XVII - Powrót z Zaświatów

Podczas gdy złożona z różnych diabłów ekipa zaczynała sprzątać zrobiony przez Brolly'ego i innych złych wojowników bałagan, Gohan rozmawiał z Północnym Kaio i Rou-Kaioshinem.  
- Świetnie sobie poradziłeś - pochwalił półsaiyana Kaio.  
- Dzięki, nie myślałem, że mi się uda.  
- Miałeś szczęście - stwierdził Rou-Kaioshin. - Jesteś sporo słabszy niż podczas walki z Buu, gdybyś trenował nie miałbyś żadnych problemów z tym brutalem.  
- Ależ, Kaioshinie, ja mam na głowie rodzinę i karierę naukową! Nie mogę cały czas trenować.  
- Ale trochę mógłbyś...  
- Prawie wszystko już doprowadziliśmy do porządku - powiedział Kaio. - Znaleźliśmy Paikuhana, czuje się dobrze. Nie wiemy tylko gdzie są Babidi, Gero, Cell i Ginyu Force, pewnie ukrywają się gdzieś w czeluściach piekła...  
- Cella i Babidiego pewnie nie znajdziecie. To właśnie Cell mnie uśmiercił, był żywy i miał na czole znak "Majin".  
- Naprawdę? - Rou-Kaioshin zamyślił się.  
- Nie martw się, wzmocnisz się tutaj i go pokonasz - stwierdził Kaio.  
- Nic z tego, nie zamierzam tu zostawać. Muszę się skontaktować z ojcem, żeby zebrał Smocze Kule i mnie wskrzesił. Mam przeczucie, że na Ziemi są duże kłopoty.  
- Tak, wiemy - potwierdził Rou-Kaioshin. - Obserwowaliśmy Tenkaichi Budokai.  
- A co się dzieje na Tenkaichi Budokai?  
- To ty nic nie wiesz? Pojawił się tam bardzo silny wojownik. Pokonał już Piccolo, Trunksa, Gotena i Uubu. Enma szuka duszy Trunksa... niestety zginął.  
- Że co!? - zapytał nagle Gohan, nie usłyszawszy nawet ostatniego zdania. - Na turnieju!?  
- Tak, no prawie, odciągnęli co prawda go od stadionu... ale zdaje się, że teraz tam wraca.  
- A co z moim ojcem i Vegetą? Nie reagują?  
- Vegeta walczy chyba z jakimś innym kosmitą, a z tego co wiem Goku nie ma na Ziemi.  
- KAIO!!! - wrzasnął na cały głos Gohan. - Natychmiast muszę wracać na Ziemię!!!  
- Co? Dlaczego? Dopiero to przybyłeś...  
- Przecież na tym turnieju są Pan i Videl!!  
- Rozumiem... ale będziesz musiał poczekać aż reszta zbierze Smocze Kule.  
- Dajcie mi taką samą przepustkę jak ojcu na 25-ty turniej!!! Ja muszę tam wrócić!!!  
Rou-Kaioshin pokręcił głową i powiedział:  
- I tak sobie nie poradzisz. Jesteś słabszy niż kiedyś, a nawet Gotenks przegrał...  
- Nic mnie to nie... - zaczął Gohan. - Wiem!!! Zabiorę ze sobą jego! - Gohan wskazał Brolly'ego.

Cinna był zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się #17, tylko dzięki swemu refleksowi zdążył zareagować i spróbować uniku przed ciosem androida. Niestety na próbie się skończyło. Uderzony Cinna padł nieprzytomny na ziemię. Android natomiast wylądował w pobliżu Boskiego Smoka.  
- Nie wiem, czy jest sens już teraz wypowiadać życzenie... - powiedział sam do siebie. - Może lepiej poczekać na koniec tego zamieszania.  
- KAMEHAMEHA!!! - usłyszał nagle.  
Fala ki trafiła androida odrzucając go na kilkanaście metrów. Osmalony #17 wstał i ujrzał przed sobą Blanka - chudego i wysokiego przedstawiciela białowłosych Lanfa-jin.  
- Co ty tu robisz? - zapytał android. - Wyraźnie słyszałem jak ten niski wszystkich was odesłał na jakąś inną planetę.  
- A więc udało się, odtworzyli Yasan?  
- Owszem - powiedział #17. - Odtworzyli i wszystkich tam odesłali, dlatego nie rozumiem co tu ty robisz.  
- To długa historia - uśmiechnął się Blank.  
- Tak czy inaczej - kontynuował #17. - Trzecie życzenie należy do mnie, przykro mi, jest mi potrzebne.  
Blank zdziwił się nieco.  
- Jasne, możesz je sobie zatrzymać. Nam były potrzebne tylko dwa.  
Android starał się nie okazać zaskoczenia.  
- Czyżby?  
- Tak - powiedział Blank, podchodząc do Cinna. - Niepotrzebnie atakowałeś biednego Cinna, mogłeś mu zrobić krzywdę.  
- Czy wypowiecie trzecie życzenie? - zapytał Boski Smok, wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony.  
- Za chwilę - uspokoił go android.  
- Hej, Cinna, żyjesz?  
Cinna jęknął, wstając powoli.  
- Saiyani... różowe potwory... zielone potwory... androidy... - powiedział słabo. - Co jeszcze?  
- Nic ci nie jest?  
- Blank? - zapytał nieco przytomniej Cinna. - Co ty tu... wybacz... zapomniałem, że ty nie jesteś Lanfanem...  
- Nie szkodzi - wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu Blank. - I tak chciałem tu zostać.

- CO!? - krzyknęli jednocześnie Kaio i Kaioshin.  
- We dwóch mamy większe szanse - wyjaśnił Gohan.  
- Oszalałeś!? Dlaczego!? Po co!? Przecież on was pozabija!? - wrzasnął Kaio.  
- Nie sądzę. Jestem w stanie go pokonać, a on może się nam przydać. Zresztą, tutaj i tak go nie zatrzymacie, bo jest żywy i wkrótce zorientuje się, że jego nie zatrzymają te chmury.  
- Niby jak chcesz go zmusić do współpracy!? To psychopata! - krzyknął Rou-Kaioshin.  
- Nie sądzę, wydaje mi się tylko, że ma jakąś obsesję na punkcie mojego ojca. Zresztą, zaraz zobaczycie...  
Gohan podszedł do Brolly'ego i ocucił go kilkoma klepnięciami w policzek. Legendarny Super-Saiyan otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz nienawiści. Zamachnął się na Gohana, który jednak bez trudu złapał pięść osłabionego Saiyana.  
- Hej, Brolly. Jak się czujesz?  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan syknął tylko.  
- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że na Ziemi jest ktoś, kto uważa się za silniejszego od ciebie.  
Brolly spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Pokonał nas tak jak ty dwadzieścia lat temu. Wygląda na to, że nawet ty jesteś od niego słabszy.  
- Żaden śmieć mi nie dorówna!! - podniósł głos Saiyan.  
- Udowodnij to. Wybierz się ze mną na Ziemię i pokonaj go, jeśli jesteś taki pewny siebie.  
- Zgoda!!  
Gohan odwrócił się w kierunku Kaio i Rou-Kaioshina.  
- Kaio, mógłbyś go wyleczyć? Ojciec mówił mi, że potrafisz.  
- Jesteś pewien, że tego chcesz?  
- Tak, ale... najpierw sprowadźcie tu Uranai Babę, niech nas zabierze na Ziemię.

Edge powoli leciał w kierunku turniejowego stadionu, zastanawiając się:  
"Tych kilku wojowników, których pokonałem nie mogło być głównymi obrońcami planety. Prawdopodobnie najsilniejszy jest ten, którego tak podziwiały tłumy na Tenkaichi Budokai, Saton czy jakoś tak... Dziwne... Nie wyczułem w nim wiele mocy, pewnie na co dzień maskuje ją... Musi doskonale panować nad ki, może nawet lepiej niż ja? Nawet kiedy mnie atakował jego moc nie podskoczyła, taka kontrola energii to wręcz niemożliwe. Gdyby nie reakcja tłumów nigdy bym nie wpadł na to, że to wielki wojownik... Czyżbym nareszcie odnalazł jego...?"

- Senzu nie pomogło - zauważył król Vegeta. - Masz jeszcze jakiś pomysł Son Goku?  
Goku zamyślił się i po chwili powiedział:  
- Tylko jeden. Jeśli Senzu nie zadziałało, to nic go nie wyleczy, poza... Boskim Smokiem.  
- To ta sprawa Smoczych Kul o których opowiadałeś? - zapytał król.  
- Tak. Jednak, żeby je znaleźć potrzebujemy Smoczego Radaru...  
- Ja mam Smoczy Radar - powiedział znienacka Saladin.  
Goku i król Vegeta jednocześnie unieśli brwi ze zdziwienia.  
- Skąd go masz? - zapytał Goku.  
- Nie ma teraz czasu na wyjaśnienia - odpowiedział Saladin, podając radar.  
Saiyan włączył urządzenie, Saladin tymczasem spróbował uruchomić swój skauter, który jednakże zaiskrzył tylko i wypuścił smużkę dymu - najwyraźniej zniszczył się podczas walki.  
- Hmm, dziwne... - powiedział syn Bardocka. - Wygląda na to, że wszystkie kule są zgromadzone w jednym miejscu...  
- Czy to źle? - zapytał król Vegeta.  
- Zależy... - Goku spojrzał w niebo, które miało nietypowo ciemną barwę, wcześniej zaaferowany walką nie zauważył tego. - Raczej źle, wygląda na to, że ktoś już wezwał Boskiego Smoka.  
- Ale kto? - zaciekawił się Saladin.  
- Nie wiem. Czy macie jeszcze jakieś Senzu?  
- Tylko jedno - król Vegeta oddał ziarno fasoli Goku, który zjadł je natychmiast, błyskawicznie odzyskując siły.  
- Dobrze - Goku położył dwa palce na czole. - Złapcie się mnie...  
Król Vegeta położył dłoń na ramieniu syna Bardocka, Saladin, nie bardzo wiedząc ci się dzieje, zrobił to samo.  
Goku skoncentrował się, szukając jakiegoś źródła energii w miejscu, gdzie radar wskazał Smocze Kule, po chwili znalazł, nawet dwa.  
- Vegeta! - Goku wyciągnął lewą dłoń w stronę saiyańskiego księcia. - Chwyć mnie za rękę.  
Vegeta syknął z bólu, ale posłuchał. Chwilę później cała czwórka zniknęła.

- Mam was przenieść na Ziemię? - zapytała sceptycznie Uranai Baba. - Ciebie i... to coś? - wskazała na świeżo uleczonego Brolly'ego, który zabawiał się strasząc pracujące diabły.  
- Dokładnie - uśmiechnął się Son Gohan.  
- A masz pozwolenie Enmy i Dai Kaio na opuszczenie zaświatów?  
- Rou-Kaioshin już je załatwia. Pospiesz się, nie mamy czasu!  
- Dobrze, ale to na twoją odpowiedzialność.  
- Brolly! Lecimy! - krzyknął Gohan.  
- Zaczekaj chwilę - powiedział Kaio. - Rou-Kaioshin kazał ci to dać. - Król Zaświatów wręczył półsaiyanowi dwa kolczyki. - To ostatnia para, która przetrwała, może ci się przydadzą, tylko ich nie uszkodź...  
- Dzięki!  
- Pamiętaj też, że jeśli zginiesz, zostaniesz unicestwiony i nie da się już cię przywrócić do życia. Bądź więc ostrożny.  
- Będę - poważnie potwierdził Gohan. - Videl mnie zabije, znowu zniszczyłem garnitur... Mógłbyś mi dać jakiś odpowiedniejszy strój?  
- Załatwione. - Kaio przemienił ubiór Gohana w taki, jak zwykle nosił Goku, tylko, że ze znakiem "Kaio" na plecach.  
Brolly podszedł do Gohana i Uranai Baby.  
- Gotowy? - zapytał Gohan.  
Brolly nie odpowiedział. Po chwili wszyscy byli już na Ziemi, jakiś kilometr od miasta, w którym odbywał się Tenkaichi Budokai.  
- Bawcie się dobrze, ja znikam - powiedziała Uranai Baba, znikając.

Goku, król Vegeta i jego synowie zmaterializowali się się nagle tuż obok #17, który odskoczył zaskoczony.  
- Nie pojawiaj się tak nagle! - krzyknął android. - Chcesz żebym dostał ataku sztucznego serca!?  
- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał Goku. - Kim są ci dwaj? - Wskazał Blanka i Cinna.  
- Uwierz mi, to naprawdę długa historia... - #17 mocno zaakcentował słowo "naprawdę".  
- Nieważne!!! - wydarł się niespodziewanie Vegeta. - Żadnych historii!!  
- Właśnie - potwierdził Goku. - Zostało jakieś życzenie? - wskazał Boskiego Smoka.  
- Tak, właśnie o tym musimy porozmawiać...  
- Żadnych rozmów!!! - wrzasnął Vegeta, który odczuwał coraz większy ból.  
- Ten smok jest zupełnie inny niż ten nameczański... - pomyślał na głos Saladin.  
- A skąd ty znasz nameczańskiego Smoka? - zapytał Goku. - I skąd miałeś radar?  
- No cóż, to dłu...  
- AAARRRGGHHHH!!! - wrzasnął Vegeta, przezwyciężając ból i łapiąc Goku za ubranie na piersi. - Nic ostatnio nie słyszę, tylko "to długa historia"!!! Nie obchodzą mnie żadne historie!!! Ja tu do wszystkich diabłów umieram!!! Wypowiedzcie to przeklęte życzenie!!!  
- Słusznie - kiwnął głową Goku, pomagając Vegecie usiąść. - Smoku, chcę żebyś...  
- Son Gohan nie żyje - wypalił znienacka #17.  
Goku urwał w pół zdania i spojrzał na androida.  
- Coś ty powiedział?

Koniec rozdziału #17.

Jakie będzie trzecie życzenie?


	18. Edge vs Brolly

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XVIII - Edge vs Brolly

29-ty Tenkaichi Budokai powoli zbliżał się już ku końcowi. Było już po finale, w którym zgodnie z przewidywaniami, po długiej i widowiskowej walce zwyciężył Mr Satan. W tym właśnie momencie mistrz odbierał nagrodę z rąk wzruszonego i przejętego Mr Hahna. Widownia wyrażała swe uznanie wiwatami i oklaskami, no prawie cała...  
- Za każdym razem kusi mnie, żeby jednak wziąć udział i skończyć tę maskaradę... - powiedział Kuririn.  
- Buu i tak byś nie pokonał - uśmiechnął się Yamcha, który był zadowolony ze swojej posady trenera drużyny baseball'owej i nie tęsknił do życia wojownika. - A uwierz mi, w losowaniu trafiłby ci się właśnie on...  
- Wiem, przecież oszukują...  
- Nie ma co narzekać - powiedziała #18, która od początku turnieju była w złym humorze. - Satan przecież jest mi winny tyle forsy, że do końca życia będzie nas spłacał.  
- Nie chodzi o pieniądze... - westchnął Kuririn.  
- Tato, nie wiesz gdzie polecieli Goten i Trunks? - zapytała Marron.  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Swoją drogą, mam nadzieję, że wszystko z nimi w porządku... Gdybyśmy byli silniejsi moglibyśmy polecieć za nimi...  
- Przecież już dawno obiecaliśmy Goku, że nie będziemy ryzykować - przypomniał Yamcha. - Jesteśmy za słabi, tylko byśmy przeszkadzali...  
- Racja.  
- Ale ja nie jestem słaba! - krzyknęła Pan. - Chcę lecieć za nimi!  
- Nic z tego! - zabroniła jej Videl. - Oni sobie doskonale poradzą bez ciebie.  
- A jak nie?  
- To pomoże im tata, albo dziadek Goku.

- No i gdzie ten twój niesamowity wojownik? - zapytał Gohana zniecierpliwiony Brolly.  
- Nie bądź taki w gorącej wodzie wodzie kąpany, czuję że się zbliża.  
Rzeczywiście, Edge wkrótce znalazł się w polu widzenia dwóch Saiyanów. Brolly i Gohan unieśli się w powietrze, blokując mu drogę.  
- A wy kto? - zapytał Edge.  
- Nie myśl, że polecisz dalej - rzucił Gohan. - Twoja podróż w tym miejscu się kończy.  
- Aha - uśmiechnął się Edge. - Zgaduję, że to wy mnie powstrzymacie?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Nie powinieneś tak szarżować. Widzę, że raz już trafiłeś na silniejszego od siebie. - Edge wskazał aureolkę Gohana.  
- Niech to cię nie martwi.  
- Dość tego gadania!!! - zniecierpliwił się Brolly, przyjmując postać SSJ, co zatrzęsło lekko okolicą. - Teraz giniesz!!  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan ruszył w stronę Edge'a z charakterystyczną dla siebie pewnością zwycięstwa, najwyraźniej porażka z Gohanem niczego go nie nauczyła.  
Niebieskoskóry olbrzym bez najmniejszego problemu zablokował cios legendarnego Super-Saiyana.  
- Mieszkańcy tej planety są wyjątkowo uparci - wycedził przez zęby Edge. - To dobrze...  
Brolly ryknął atakując ponownie, tym razem kopniakiem, jednak i ten jego cios został bez trudu zablokowany. Syn Paragasa cofnął się, nieco zdezorientowany, do tej pory to zawsze on miał przewagę i nie bardzo wiedział co zrobić w takiej sytuacji.  
- Czuję w was obu sporą moc... - powiedział Edge. - Myślę, że mógłbym was przetestować...  
- Przetestować? - zapytał Gohan.  
- Tak... zrobimy to w ten sposób... jeśli pokonacie dwójkę moich wojowników to opuścimy tę planetę, a jeśli nie... hmm... zniszczymy ją.  
- Zgoda - bez namysłu wypalił Gohan. - "To nam daje trochę czasu, poza tym jego znajomi chyba nie będą tak silni jak on..."  
- Zaczekajcie więc chwi... - Edge nie dokończył, gdyż przerwał mu ryk Brolly'ego, najwyraźniej legendarny Super-Saiyan miał inne zdanie co do oferowanego przez Edge'a testu.  
Brolly, już jako USSJ, rzucił się na niebieskiego olbrzyma, ciosem odrzucając go o kilkanaście metrów. Następnie strzelił zielonym ki-blastem, który eksplodował, zasłaniając Edge'a kłębem dymu, z którego olbrzym wyleciał na pełnej prędkości trafiając Brolly'ego pięścią poniżej żeber. Syn Paragasa wykrztusił trochę śliny i po kolejnym ciosie, tym razem w plecy, wbił się w ziemię.  
- Zmarnowaliście swoją szansę... - powiedział przez zęby Edge, patrząc wściekle na Gohana.  
Niebieskoskóry olbrzym, już miał się rzucić do ataku, kiedy powstrzymał go narastający pomruk, ziemia poniżej niego i Son Gohana zaczęła drżeć. W tym samym momencie syn Goku poczuł pod sobą ogromną ki, potężniejszą niż czuł kiedykolwiek wcześniej, nawet licząc walkę z Hildegarnem...  
W tym momencie grunt eksplodował uwalniając postać Brolly'ego. Legendarny Super-Saiyan wyglądał jednak inaczej niż kiedykolwiek dotąd, nie był tak umięśniony jak przed chwilą, jego zielonkawożółte włosy dłuższe i postawione były bardziej na sztorc a całe ciało pokryte błyskawicami - najwyraźniej Brolly z wściekłości osiągnął SSJ2. Gohan zdziwił się jak łatwo mu to przyszło, ale w końcu był to Brolly...  
"Właśnie na coś takiego liczyłem" - pomyślał syn Goku, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - "Teraz mamy szansę..."  
Niestety, Gohan stracił nieco dobrego samopoczucia, kiedy Edge odezwał się:  
- Znowu ta sama sztuczka? Dłuższe włosy i odrobinę większa moc? - powiedział ironicznie Edge. - Już paru dzisiaj tego próbowało, mieli nawet dłuższe włosy...  
"Odrobinę?" - pomyślał Gohan. - "Według jakiej skali ocenia ten koleś?"  
Brolly syknął, powoli unosząc się w powietrze.

- Możesz to powtórzyć? - zapytał Goku.  
- Oczywiście - odpowiedział #17. - Twój syn, Son Gohan, nie żyje. Zabił go Cell.  
- Kto!?  
- Jakimś cudem Cell wstał z martwych, stał się silniejszy od twojego syna i zabił go na moich oczach - wyjaśnił android. - Przy okazji zniszczył jakieś miasto.  
- Miasto? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Goku, który poczuł jak cały świat wali mu się na głowę. - Zaraz, zaraz. Ile życzeń nam zostało?  
- Tylko jedno.  
- Smoku - zaczął syn Bardocka. - czy możesz jednocześnie wskrzesić ofiary Cella i uratować Vegetę?  
- Nie - odpowiedział Shen Long. - Vegeta został zatruty bardzo mocną i do tego magiczną toksyną, jego uzdrowienie wymaga mocy pełnego życzenia, podobnie jak wskrzeszenie tylu osób.  
- Wiedziałem... - wydyszał Vegeta. - Zabiję tego zapchlonego kota, niech go tylko dorwę...  
Goku zaczął nerwowo chodzić tam i z powrotem, nie wiedząc co robić.  
- Przekichana sprawa - powiedział cicho Saladin, tylko Cinna i Blank to usłyszeli. - Ja na jego miejscu wiedziałbym jakie życzenie wypowiedzieć.  
- To znaczy? - zaciekawił się Cinna.  
- Ma do wyboru, przywrócić do życia swego syna, albo uratować tego co tam leży i który przed chwilą próbował zniszczyć tę planetę - Saladin pogodził się już z tym, że to nie on wypowie życzenia przed ziemskim smokiem. Czasami się wygrywa, czasami nie.  
- Aha.  
- Jakie więc jest twoje życzenie? - zapytał Boski Smok.  
Goku milczał.

Legendarny Super-Saiyan zaatakował identycznie jak poprzednio, ciosem w podbródek odrzucił Edge'a o kilkanaście metrów i poprawił strzelając ki-blastem. Tym razem natarcie odniosło większy skutek niż poprzednio i Edge nie kontratakował, lecz wyleciał z powstałego kłębu dymu bezwładnie, w kierunku gruntu. Brolly dopadł do niego jeszcze w powietrzu, chwytając za szyję, błyskawicznie pikując w dół i wbijając olbrzyma w ziemię. Następnie odkoczył w górę i strzelił kolejnym pociskiem, wywołując sporą eksplozję i tworząc niemały krater.  
Brolly uśmiechnął się triumfalnie. Ten niebieski śmieć nie był dla niego odpowiednim przeciwnikiem...  
Zanim jeszcze dym w kraterze rozwiał się Edge powoli wyleciał z niego pionowo w górę z niedbale skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, zaledwie osmalony.  
- Zupełnie nieźle - powiedział. - Ale, jak już mówiłem, byli i tacy z dłuższymi włosami i też przegrali.  
Brolly ryknął wściekle, znowu nacierając. Tym razem Edge uniknął zręcznie i płynnie odleciał do tyłu. Brolly ponowił atak, ale niebieskoskóry olbrzym wyraźnie bawił się z nim, uchylając się przed kolejnymi ciosami. To jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczyło legendarnego Super-Saiyana, który strzelił, a raczej rzucił silniejszym ki-blastem. Trafił w widmo Edge'a, który natychmiast zjawił się tuż przed Saiyanem i zadał mu trzy ciosy w twarz tak szybkie, że Gohan raczej sie ich domyślił niż zobaczył. Brolly odleciał kilka metrów do tyłu i złapał się za krawawiący nos, następnie spojrzał na dłoń, na którą ścieknęła krew.  
- Krew... moja krew... Jak śmiałeś mnie zranić!? - zapytał wściekle. - Jestem Brolly!!  
- Dość już tej zabawy, straciłem cierpliwość - powiedział Edge, nie uśmiechając się już. - Na dłuższą metę wy, Ziemianie, jesteście męczący.  
Brolly ryknął wściekle i uderzyła od niego niesamowita fala energii. Unoszący się w pobliżu w powietrzu Gohan został niemal zdmuchnięty, Edge także zachwiał się. Legendarny Super-Saiyan nie przestawał krzyczeć, w gruncie pod nim zaczął wyżłabiać się lej, zaś wszystkie chmury w okolicy, utworzyły nad Brolly'm okrąg. Wokoł jego postaci pojawiła się bardzo intensywna żółta aura, przecinana co chwilę wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Wydawało się, a może nie było to tylko wrażenie, że cała planeta zaczęła drżeć.  
Edge był wyraźnie zaciekawiony.  
- Co za energia!! - krzyknął olbrzym. - Czyżby to był on!? - powiedział na głos nieświadomie. - Czy wreszcie go spotkałem!?  
"O kim on mówi?" - pomyślał Gohan.  
Tymczasem moc Brolly'ego nadal rosła, Gohan zaczął się bać, że jak tak dalej pójdzie, to zniszczy Ziemię samą aurą, ale na szczęście tak się nie stało. Włosy Brolly'ego wydłużyły się, a brwi zniknęły. Przez moment, może przez sekundę, może trochę dłużej, Brolly był w formie SSJ3, jednak po tej krótkiej chwili nagle fala mocy urwała się, włosy syna Paragasa powróciły do czarnej barwy i bezwładnie spadł on na ziemię. Sytuacja uspokoiła się.

- Co to było? - zapytał Blank. - Czuliście tę moc!?  
- Tak - potwierdził Goku. - Niesamowita.  
- A, właśnie - powiedział #17, przypominając sobie. - Twoi przyjaciele walczyli z jakimś wyjątkowo silnym wojownikiem. Może to on?  
- Nie, to moc Brolly'ego - powiedział Goku.  
- Brolly'ego!? - zapytał król Vegeta. - A skąd on się tu wziął!?  
- Kto to jest Brolly? - zainteresował się Saladin, nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi.  
- Wygląda na to, że dzieje się tu dużo dziwnych rzeczy - rzucił android. - Czas działa na naszą niekorzyść.  
Nikt nie odpowiedział.  
- Goku - kontynuował #17. - Nie mamy czasu, musisz podjąć decyzję. Wypowiedz życzenie.  
- Son Goku - odezwał się król. - Rozumiem twoją sytuację. Nie mogę oczekiwać, że wybierzesz życie mojego syna, kiedy drugą opcją jest życie twojego. Zwłaszcza, że Vegeta niedawno próbował cię zabić.  
- Właśnie... - powiedział Vegeta, którego głos był coraz słabszy. - Kakarotto... Wiesz jakie życzenie wypowiedzieć... Nie chcę twojej litości...  
- Vegeta... - zaczął Goku, ale urwał, kiedy książę spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
- Nie myśl... - powiedział Vegeta resztkami sił - że... kiedy wrócę z zaświatów... to dasz radę mnie pokonać... nie... myśl... - Vegeta nie potrafił dłużej zachować przytomności, osunął się bezwładnie na ziemię.

- Niestety - powiedział Edge. - To był tylko chwilowy wzrost mocy. A już miałem nadzieję...  
- Nadzieję na co?  
- Nieważne - uciął olbrzym. - Pospiesz się i kończmy już to.  
- Słucham? - Gohan był wyraźnie zbity z tropu.  
- Zmień kolor włosów i walczmy, bo zaczynam się nudzić.  
- He he - uśmiechnął się Gohan. - Ja nie używam takich sztuczek.  
- Naprawdę? Przecież w tej formie nie masz absolutnie żadnych szans.  
"Wiem, gram na czas" - pomyślał Gohan, ale odpowiedział coś zupełnie innego:  
- Zaraz zobaczymy.  
- Mam dość - powiedział zielonowłosy zamykając oczy.  
Gohan nie wiedział co się dzieje, ale postanowił nic nie robić, każda sekunda zwłoki była mu na rękę. Moment później zorientował się w sytuacji - chyba Edge skontaktował się z kimś telepatycznie, bo nagle znikąd pojawiły się dwie nowe osoby. Najwyraźniej do teleportacji użyły techniki Shunkanido, gdyż obie w momencie materializacji miały palce wskazujący i środkowy na czołach.  
Były to dwie kobiety, a może raczej dziewczyny, wyglądały niemal identycznie. Różniły się tylko kolorami strojów. Jedna miała niebieski, a druga zielony. Obie wyglądały jakby już tego dnia doświadczyły nieco walki, ale nie były poważnie ranne.  
- Sabre, Dagger - zaczął Edge. - Przedstawiam wam... jak się nazywasz?  
- Eee... Gohan. Son Gohan.  
- Przedstawiam wam Sona Gohana. Bawcie się dobrze.  
Obie bliźniaczki uśmiechnęły się drapieżnie. Gohan przełknął ślinę.

Goku podniósł głowę, w jego oczach widać było determinację.  
- Shen Longu - powiedział wyraźnie, choć niezbyt głośno Son Goku. - Oto moje życzenie: chcę abyś uleczył Vegetę.

Koniec rozdziału osiemnastego.

Czy Edge odnajdzie przeciwnika, którego szuka?


	19. Bliźniaczki vs Gohan

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XIX - Bliźniaczki vs Gohan

- Spójrz no tylko na niego - powiedziała bliźniaczka w niebieskim. - Też niebrzydki, zupełnie jak tamten.  
- Widzę. Ciekawe czy wszyscy ziemscy wojownicy są tacy?  
- Jeśli tak, dobrze trafiłyśmy.  
- Dobra, dość gadania, walczymy.  
Gohan poczuł, że ma szansę na przedłużenie tej walki.  
- Nie byłoby zabawniej, gdybyśmy zmierzyli się w pojedynku jeden na jedną?  
Bliźniaczki spojrzały na niego jak na idiotę.  
- Nie.  
- To głupie.  
- Dlaczego miałybyśmy rezygnować z przewagi?  
Gohan nie bardzo wiedział co mógłby odpowiedzieć, sposób myślenia jego przeciwniczek był zdecydowanie nie-saiyański...  
Bliźniaczki zaatakowały, pierwsza na Gohana rzuciła się ta w zielonym, kopiąc na wysokości głowy. Syn Goku sparował przedramieniem, obrywając jednocześnie drugim kopniakiem, od drugiej siostry. Poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu, a Sabre i Dagger ruszyły za nim. Półsaiyan wyhamował nagle, kontratakując i trafiajac tę ubraną na niebiesko w podbródek. Wykorzystując impet lotu Gohan odwrócił się i wystrzelił pocisk ki w drugą przeciwniczkę, co odrzuciło ją dość daleko by syn Goku miał czas dopaść pierwszą i ciosem w plecy, a nastepnie kopniakiem w kark posłać ją w kierunku gruntu.  
Trafiona wcześniej ki-blastem bliźniaczka skontrowała, celując w głowę. Gohan chwycił ją za nadgarstek i wyrzucił w powietrze, następnie złączył dłonie nad głową.  
- Masenko!!  
Fala ki trafiła ubraną na niebiesko wojowniczkę posyłając ją w jakąś skałę, niczym kometę z ognistym ogonem. Półsaiyan tymczasem odwrócił się, mając przeczucie, że druga z jego przeciwniczek już wraca do walki. Saiyański instynkt go nie zawiódł, zawiódł go refleks. Gohan był o ułamek sekundy za wolny, oberwał potężnym ciosem w podbródek, a potem drugi raz kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową. Odrzucony nieco do tyłu półsaiyan nie zdążył wyhamować, kiedy oberwał po raz trzeci, tym razem ki-blastem.  
- GREEN LIGHTNING! - krzyknęła Dagger, strzelając zieloną, nieregularną falą ki w kłąb dymu, w którym był son Gohan. Pocisk przeleciał, nie trafiając nikogo, Gohan był już za swoją przeciwniczką.  
- Masenko! - tym razem syn Goku przeliczył się. Ubrana w zielony strój dziewczyna zniknęła z toru lotu fali ki taranując półsaiyana łokciem w bok głowy, Gohan z trudem wyhamował, w głowie mu huczało.  
- BLUE LIGHTNING!! - niebieska fala ki nadleciała od niespodziewanej strony trafiając półsaiyana w środek pleców. Syn Goku poleciał bezwładnie w dół, nie doleciał jednak do gruntu, nadziewając się na kolano drugiej z bliźniaczek. Wypluł trochę krwi i śliny i oberwał sierpem w pdobródek, co zmieniło kierunek jego lotu na przeciwny. Na krótko. Trafiony nogą w plecy wbił się w ziemię ze sporym impetem. Bliźniaczki wyciągnęły dłonie w kierunku gruntu i zaczęły ostrzeliwać okolicę Renzoku Energy Dan. Wiele eksplozji pokryło grunt w okolicach miejsca przymusowego lądowania Gohana, bliźniaczki nie grzeszyły celnością, ale we dwie miały aż nadto wystarczającą sporą "siłę ognia". Gohan miał duże kłopoty.

Videl nie zdołała utrzymać Pan w rękach, mała Saiyanka nagle wyrwała się jej i Yamchy i poleciała w tym samym kierunku co wcześniej Piccolo, Trunks, Goten i Uubu.  
- Pan! stój!  
- Spokojnie Videl, przyprowadzimy ją! - krzyknął Kuririn, startując. - Yamcha! Na co czekasz? - ojciec Narron poleciał za córką Videl.  
- Tak, już lecę... - Yamcha uniósł się w powietrze, podążając za swym niskim przyjacielem.  
- Co za idioci! - syknęła #18. - Przecież nie mają szans choćby jej dogonić! - Androidka także ruszyła za swym mężem i Yamchą.  
Videl, Marron, Bra i Chichi zostały na widowni same.  
- Chyba lepiej zawiadomić mamę - powiedziała Bra, wyciągając telefon komórkowy, - Nie darowałaby sobie, gdyby przegapiła jakąś ważniejszą akcję...

Oczy Boskiego Smoka zabłysnęły.  
- Spełniłem wasze życzenia, teraz odchodzę.  
Smok, przemienił się w smugę światła, która rozdzielając się na siedem mniejszych poleciała w różne strony świata.  
- Ale... dlaczego? - zapytał król Vegeta.  
Goku usiadł ciężko, nie odpowiadając, najwyraźniej sam nie wiedział co odrzec na to pytanie.  
- Goku, twoi przyjaciele tam walczą. Nie mamy czasu na bezczynne siedzenie.  
- Trening - powiedział Goku.  
- Co?  
- Trening. - Goku odwrócił się w kierunku króla Vegety - Mój syn nie trenował ostatnio, jest zbyt słaby. Vegeta bardziej nam się przyda w walce.  
nikt tego nie skomentował.  
- Musimy ruszać - powiedział Goku. - niech wszyscy się mnie złapią.  
- Saiyanie, ty... Son Goku - zaczął Cinna. - Wybacz, to my wykorzystaliśmy dwa pozostałe życzenia.  
- Później o tym porozmawiamy, złapcie się mnie, teleportujemy się stąd.

Przelecenie dystansu do miejsca walki Gohana z bliźniaczkami zajęło Pan zaledwie chwilę. Pośród postrzelanego pociskami ki, pokrytego lejami krajobrazu dostrzegła ojca, który próbował podnieść się choćby na przedramiona, niestety był tak osłabiony, że nawet to było ponad jego siły. Pan wylądowała przy ojcu, próbując mu pomóc, miała łzy w oczach.  
- Tato! Podnieś się! Tato!!  
- Pan? Uciekaj stąd... słyszysz? - powiedział słabo Gohan. - Uciekaj...  
- Tato!  
- Pan... proszę... uciekaj...  
- Piękna scena - usłyszała nagle Pan, słowa te wypowiedziała ubrana na niebiesko bliźniaczka, unosząc się zaledwie kilka metrów nad Gohanem i jego córką.  
- Właśnie - potwierdziłą druga. - Szkoda, że nie wzięłam aparatu, aż żal zabijać.  
Siostry jednocześnie skoncentrowały pociski ki w wyciągniętych w stronę Gohana i pan dłoniach.  
- Stop - uciął nagle Edge, podlatując. - Zostawcie go w spokoju... i tak już nie żyje.  
Bliźniaczki posłusznie rozproszyły ki i uniosły się wyżej w powietrze.  
Pan spojrzała na Edge'a z determinacją i wściekłością obecnymi, obok łez, w oczach.  
- Nie wolno ci krzywdzić mojego taty!! - krzyknęła, a jej aura eksplodowała mocą.  
- Twój tatuś sam chciał ze mną walczyć, przykro mi mała.  
- Nie jestem mała!!! - Pan krzyknęła nagle, a jej włosy przyjęły złotą barwę, jednocześnie unosząc się nieco w górę. Młoda Saiyanka zniknęła materializując się tuż obok Edge'a i uderzając go piąstką w lewy policzek. Olbrzym nawet nie drgnął.  
- Niesamowita moc, jak na dziecko - zauważył Edge. - Jest dużo silniejsza, niż wy w jej wieku. - powiedział do bliźniaczek.  
- Masz coś konkretnego na myśli? - zapytała sucho Sabre, ta ubrana na niebiesko.  
- Nie, nic - uśmiechnął się olbrzym. - Gdzieżbym śmiał... - Edge wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Pan i uformował pocisk ki.  
Odgłos teleportacji powstrzymał olbrzyma przed wystrzeleniem ki-blasta. Na ziemi, obok leżącego Gohana pojawiła się niespodziewanie całkiem spora grupa osób.  
- No proszę - powiedział Edge. - To chyba jeszcze nie koniec...  
- Dziadku! - krzyknęła Pan, rzucając się Goku na szyję. - Dziadku, oni skrzywdzili tatusia.  
Goku spojrzał na leżącego obok Gohana, postawił wnuczkę na ziemi i podszedł do niego.  
- Synu, co ty tu robisz?  
Gohan uśmiechnął się słabo.  
- Wróciłem... z zaświatów... - powiedział z trudem, najwyraźniej miał połamane żebra. - Chciałem ich zatrzymać... zanim dotrą do stadionu... Udało się...  
- Tak, świetnie się spisałeś - powiedział Goku dziwnym głosem. - Teraz musisz odpocząć.  
- Tato... te bliźniaczki... są groźne... a ten olbrzym... jest dużo silniejszy... pokonał wszystkich... nawet Brolly'ego...  
- Nic już nie mów, wszystkim się zajmę.  
Goku podniósł półprzytomnego Gohana i podszedł do króla Vegety.  
- Czy mogę liczyć na to, że zaopiekujesz się moim synem przez chwilę?  
- Oczywiście - król wziął bezwładnego Gohana i odleciał z nim nieco dalej, w kierunku miasta.  
- Saladinie - Goku zwrócił się do drugiego księcia. - Vegeta nadal nie odzyskał przytomności, będę potrzebował twojej pomocy.  
- Dobrze.  
- Lepiej będzie, jeśli reszta z was zrobi nam miejsce i nie będzie się wtrącać - powiedział Saiyan do Cinna, Blanka i #17. - Zabierzcie też Vegetę.  
- Zrobione - powiedział android, podnosząc nieprzytomnego księcia. - Za mną, Lanfani, kiedy Goku walczy lepiej mu nie przeszkadzać.  
- Pan, ty także leć z nimi.  
- Ale...  
- Bez dyskusji - uciął Goku chłodno. - Byłaś bardzo dzielna, ale teraz zostaw wszystko w moich rękach.  
Białowłosi i Pan polecieli za #17. Goku i Saladin zostali sami, nie licząc oczywiście Edge'a i dwóch bliźniaczek.  
Edge z zaciekawieniem obserwował całą scenę, ale nie interweniował, podobnie jak bliźniaczki.  
- Wygląda na to, że jesteś kimś w rodzaju głównego obrońcy tej planety, tak? Cieszę się, że w koncu cię spotkałem...  
Goku zignorował go.  
- Bliźniaczki pokonały mojego syna, więc są bardzo mocne - powiedział do Saladina. - A według słów Gohana ten Edge jest jeszcze potężniejszy, pokonał nawet Brolly'ego, legendarnego Super-Saiyana.  
- To nie ty ani Vegeta?  
- Nie, w porównaniu do Brolly'ego jesteśmy "zwykłymi" Super-Saiyanami.  
- Nieważne - przerwał Saladin. - W takim razie jak chcesz go pokonać?  
- Jeszcze nie wiem.  
- Więc zostaw go mnie - uśmiechnął się książę.  
- Słucham? - zdziwił się syn Bardocka.  
- Zaufaj mi, pokonam go. Ty zajmij się bliźniaczkami.  
Goku odpowiedział dopiero po chwili:  
- Zgoda.  
- Skończyliście pogaduszki? - zapytał Edge.  
- Jak najbardziej.  
Goku przyjął formę SSJ2, unosząc się w powietrze. Po raz kolejny los planety był w jego rękach.

Koniec rozdziału dziewiętnastego.

Czy Saladin naprawdę jest samobójcą?


	20. Nowe oblicza nowych znajomych

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XX - Nowe oblicza nowych znajomych

Edge ironicznie spojrzał na lewitujących przed nim Saladina i Goku.  
- Czy wy, Ziemianie nigdy się nie poddajecie?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, nie jestem Ziemianinem - odpowiedział Saladin z uśmiechem.  
- Nieważne. Jesteście za słabi. Nie będę z wami walczył. Sabre! Dagger!  
Bliźniaczki błyskawicznie znalazły się przed olbrzymem.  
Goku zaatakował błyskawicznie, trafiając ubraną na zielono bliźniaczkę w podbródek i drugą kopniakiem w brzuch. Była to tylko prowokacja, gdyż zaraz potem rzucił się do ucieczki, a obie wojowniczki podążyły za nim. Edge i Saladin zostali sami nad postrzelanym wcześniej ki-blastami terenem.  
- Wygląda więc na to, że nie uniknę walki z tobą - powiedział Edge zniechęcony. - Dobrze. Zginiesz zanim zdążysz się zorientować.  
- Nie sądzę - odpowiedział Saladin, koncentrując w dłoni pulsującą kulę ki, drugą ręką zaś zdejmując skauter.  
- No dobrze - uśmiechnął się złośliwie Edge. - Dam ci szansę. Pozwolę się raz zaatakować zanim cię zabiję.  
- Doskonale - Saladin rzucił pocisk ki w powietrze, on zaś eksplodował, zalewając okolicę jasnym światłem. W miejscu wybuchu w powietrzu unosiła się spora kula energii, sprawiając, że było znacznie jaśniej niż powinno.  
- I co to miało być? - zapytał Edge, kiedy nagle Saladin zaczął przechodzić przemianę. Saiyan urósł, jego ciało pokryło się futrem, a twarz przemieniła w pysk małpy. Na szczęście saiyańska zbroja, dzięki swej elastyczności nie pękła.  
Saladin-oozaru spojrzał na Edge'a swymi jednolicie czerwonymi oczami. Poza poczuciem potęgi forma oozaru znacznie podosiła też poziom agresji wojownika. W tym momencie syn króla Vegety nie miał ochoty na nic innego poza rozszarpaniem przeciwnika na strzępy. Jak najmniejsze.  
"Ogromna moc" - pomyślał Edge, tutejsi wojownicy naprawdę potrafią zaskoczyć.  
Saladin rzucił się na Edge'a trafiając go pięścią. Od impetu ciosu olbrzym poleciał bezwładnie i wbił się w ziemię. Oozaru błyskawicznie dopadł do tego miejsca i kiedy tylko niebieskoskóry wojownik pojawił się na powierzchni, został po raz kolejny trafiony, tym razem otwartą dłonią lewej ręki. Z trudem wyhamował w powietrzu, strzelając w oozaru ki-blastem. Eksplozja nie zasłoniła nawet wielkiej małpy, która błyskawicznie rzuciła się do kolejnego ataku, skacząc i całym ciałem przygniatając Edge'a do gruntu.  
Kurz nie zdążył nawet opaść, kiedy nagle oozaru drgnął i jakby zaczął się podnosić. Zamiast jednak wstać, on po prostu uniósł się w powietrze i to nie z własnej woli, podniósł go Edge.  
- Nie myśl, że możesz sobie ze mnie drwić, małpo! - krzyknął niebieskoskóry olbrzym ciskając jednocześnie Saladinem o grunt. Ziemia jęknęła, gdy ogromne cielsko, po półobrocie w powietrzu, uderzyło o jej powierzchnię.  
- Żaden małpiszon nie pokona Umierających Gwiazd! - ryknął Edge, koncentrując ki. - FALLEN STAR!!!  
Wielokolorowa kometa poleciała w stronę wielkiej małpy, która nagle rozdziawiła paszczę, jakby ze strachu.  
Nie był to strach.  
Fala ki wystrzelona z pyska Oozaru uderzyła w pocisk Edge'a. Ki-blast przez moment opierał się jej naporowi, ale już po chwili został rozproszony. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym nie miał żadnych szans uniknąć ataku.

Goku zatrzymał się, by siostry mogły go dogonić. Nie odleciał zbyt daleko - nie chciał tracić z oczu ani Edge'a ani Saladina. Ciekawiło go, co też ogoniasty Saiyan ukrywa w zandrzu. Miał się tego wkrótce dowiedzieć, ale tymczasem czekały go inne problemy. Dwa.  
- Co sądzisz o tym? - zapytała ta w zielonym.  
- Też niebrzydki, chociaż wolałam tego z czarnymi włosami.  
- Zgadzam się, chcociaż mnie się najbardziej spodobał ten ze spiczastą fryzurą.  
- Ten pierwszy?  
- Tak.  
Goku wykorzystał tę chwilę czasu na koncentrację i transformację w Super-Saiyana drugiego stopnia. Bliźniaczki wyglądały na nieco zmęczone, więc uznał, że chyba nie będzie konieczna przemiana w SSJ3. Goku wolał zachować energię na później, miał przeczucie, że się przyda. Z drugiej strony, nie należało ich lekceważyć.  
W tym momencie Saladin przeszedł w formę oozaru i zarówno Goku jak i bliźniaczki przez chwilę kompletnie zatrzymali się, oszołomieni niesamowitą mocą, która pulsowała od syna króla Vegety. Na swoje szczęście Saiyan otrząsnął się pierwszy.  
Goku zniknął, materializując się tuż przy Sabre i uderzając ją potężnym prawym sierpowym. Ubrana na niebiesko wojowniczka poleciała do tyłu bezwładnie, Saiyan zaś zaatakował drugą siostrę kopniakiem z półobrotu. Dagger wywinęła się zręcznym unikiem i strzeliła w przeciwnika pociskiem ki z bardzo bliska. Ki-blast przeleciał przez sylwetkę syna Bardocka, który znalazł się za plecami oponentki, potężnym kopnięciem posyłając ją w kierunku ziemi.  
- BLUE LIGHTNING!! - usłyszał nagle Goku.  
Saiyan obrócił się błyskawicznie i sparował nieregularną falę ki jednym pociskiem.  
- To niemożliwe! - krzyknęła zaszokowana Sabre. - To był mój najsilniejszy atak!  
- Silny, ale bardzo chaotyczny - zauważył Goku, znikając i materializując się tuż obok niej z jednoczesnym ciosem pięścią. Odziana w niebieski strój bliźniaczka zablokowała uderzenie, ale tylko jedno. Trafiona lewym sierpem poszybowała do tyłu niekontrolowanie. Goku zaczął koncentrować ki.  
- KA... ME... HA... ME...  
W tym momencie Sabre została zasłoniona przez swą siostrę, która wystrzeliła w kierunku Goku z obu rąk falę ki.  
- HAAAAA!!! - krzyknął Saiyan, Kamehameha zderzyła się z pociskiem Dagger i zdmuchnęła go bez większych problemów, obie siostry zostały objęte niebieskawobiałym strumieniem energii. Kiedy Goku zakończył atak, bliźniaczki, dymiąc, opadły na ziemię.  
Saiyan odetchnął z ulgą, ocierając kilka kropel potu, które pojawiły się na jego czole. nie przemienił się co prawda w SSJ3, ale walczył wykorzystując maksimum możliwości swej drugiej formy Super-Saiyana. Na szczęście walka wyglądała na zakończoną. Bliźniaczki, wcześniej i tak wyczerpane, teraz nie stanowiły już dla niego zagrożenia.

Edge w ostatniej chwili zdołał zasłonić się przed strzałem Saladina. Kiedy dym powstały po eksplozji rozwiał się, olbrzym miał na ciele wiele powierzchownych ranek, zadrapań i oparzeń.  
- Ta planeta ma więcej energii niż myślałem. Już po raz drugi dzisiaj niszczą moją tarczę ki.  
Saladin tymczasem wstał i powoli uniósł się w powietrze - forma oozaru nie przeszkadzała mu latać. Nareszcie czuł prawdziwą moc. Dopiero teraz uwierzył, że naprawdę jest najsilniejszym Saiyanem. Obserwując złotowłosych Goku i Vegetę czuł się oszukany - ci ziemscy Saiyani wbrew słowom Boskiego Smoka wydawali się od niego o wiele potężniejsi, a przecież żaden z nich nie był legendarnym Super-Saiyanem. Ten cały Brolly, miał być jeszcze mocniejszy. W tej jednak chwili Saladin był pewien, że dałby radę całemu tuzinowi legendarnych SSJ.  
Oozaru ryknął triumfalnie.  
- I czego się tak drzesz? - zapytał Edge. - Wydaje ci się, że wygrywasz?  
Saladin zarechotał.  
- Nie jesteś w stanie dorównać oozaru, kosmito. To twój koniec.  
Edge uśmiechnął się, ukazując zęby.  
- Mógłbym ci pokazać trochę prawdziwej mocy, małpko, ale...  
- Ale?  
- Szkoda czasu - powiedział Edge posyłając niebieskawy ki-blast w kierunku sztucznego księżyca, który trafiony eksplodował bezgłośnie i zniknął.  
Saladin błyskawicznie zaczął tracić masę. Po chwili unosił się w powietrzu już jako zwykły Saiyan.  
- Ja... jak to? Nie można zniszczyć sztucznego księżyca!  
- Naprawdę? - ironizował Edge. - Nie bądź śmieszny, dla kogoś kto panuje nad ki tak dobrze jak ja, to aż za proste.  
- Niech cię diabli! - krzyknął Saiyan, wkurzony faktem, że jego taktyka okazała się fiaskiem.  
Edge przestał się uśmiechać, zniknął pojawiając się tuż przed Saladinem i wbijając mu pięść w brzuch. Saiyan zakaszlał krwią i śliną, zaś od jego zbroi odłamały się liczne małe fragmenty. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym złapał przeciwnika za szyję, cisnął nim w kierunku ziemi i strzelił na dokładkę ki-blastem. Pocisk trafił Saladina tuż po tym jak uderzył on o grunt. Potężna eksplozja stworzyła duży krater w i tak już postrzelanym podłożu.  
- Jednego mniej - Edge rozejrzał się po okolicy zauważając porażkę bliźniaczek. Nie spiesząc się podążył w tamtą stronę.

Goku już w momencie zniszczenia sztucznego księżyca wiedział, że Saladin przegra. Saiyan odczekał do odpowiedniego momentu i kiedy tylko Edge wystrzelił pocisk ki w lecącego prosto w dół księcia użył Shunkanido, by znaleźć się dokładnie w przewidywanym miejscu eksplozji i teleportować się wraz z synem króla Vegety. Zdążył.  
Syn Bardocka położył Saladina na ziemi tuż obok Brolly'ego i teleportował się z powrotem, zanim Edge lub ktokolwiek inny zdołał zorientować się co się stało. Akcja była tak szybka, że dla postronnego obserwatora Goku tylko na sekundę zniknął ze swego miejsca.  
Niebieskoskóry olbrzym zbliżył się do Saiyana, obserwując leżące na gruncie bliźniaczki.  
- Zupełnie nieźle - powiedział. - Pokonałeś dwie wojowniczki z naszego elitarnego oddziału.  
- Nie było to takie trudne - odpowiedział Goku. - Były już wyczerpane.  
- Tak, wiem. Gdyby były w pełni sił nie pokonałbyś ich z tak żałosnym poziomem mocy.  
Goku uśmiechnął się głupawo i podrapał po głowie, zupełnie jak Uubu, ale w tym wypadku raczej należałoby powiedzieć, że to Uubu uśmiechał się jak Goku, a nie odwrotnie.  
- Cóż, to nie jest maksimum mojej mocy - powiedział Saiyan.  
- Domyślam się, pewnie możesz mieć dłuższe włosy.  
- Tak jakby.  
- Rozumiem. W takim razie nie będę z tobą walczył.  
- Nie? - zdziwił się Goku.  
- Straciłem już tarczę ki. Mógłbyś mnie zranić, a ja tego strasznie nie lubię.  
- Nie bardzo rozumiem - powiedział Saiyan. - Nie widzę nikogo innego z kim miałbym walczyć, czy zamierzasz się poddać?  
- Nie. Odwróć się za siebie.  
Goku odwrócił się naiwnie, ale Edge nie zaatakował go znienacka, czego można by się spodziewać. Za swoimi plecami Saiyan ujrzał lewitujące bliźniaczki.  
- Jeszcze nie macie dość?  
Siostry w odpowiedzi odwróciły się do siebie twarzami łącząc jednocześnie dłonie na wysokości barków. W tym momencie obie zniknęły używając techniki teleportacji.  
Potężna eksplozja światła wstrząsnęła okolicą dokładnie w miejscu w którym zniknęły bliźniaczki. Goku na moment stracił równowagę, ale na szczęście nie dał się zdmuchnąć.  
Kiedy blask zniknął Goku ujrzał przed sobą jedną kobiecą postać, wyglądającą dokładnie jak jedna z bliźniaczek. Prawa część jej stroju była niebieska, a lewa zielona, poza tym Goku czuł od niej znacznie większą energię niż od którejkolwiek z sióstr wcześniej.  
- Czyżby to była... fuzja?

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego.

Czyżby to była fuzja?


	21. Krótki powrót Vegety

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXI - Krótki powrót Vegety

- Czemu się tak dziwisz? - zapytał Edge. - Myślałem, że wy, Ziemianie, znacie technikę fuzji.  
- Tak, ale nie tego rodzaju.  
- Cieszę się, że nareszcie udało nam się was zaskoczyć. Do tej pory to raczej wy zaskakiwaliście nas.  
- He he - uśmiechnął się Goku. - Tacy już jesteśmy.  
- Dobra, dość śmichów-chichów - powiedział Edge. - Miło było cię poznać, ale z naszą uroczą Sagger nawet ja przegrywam, więc w tym miejscu cię pożegnam.  
Edge rzeczywiście odwrócił się i odleciał na dość sporą odległość.  
- No dobrze - powiedział Goku. - Pokaż swoją moc Sagger, czy jak ci tam.  
Dziewczyna zniknęła pojawiając się tuż przy Goku i uderzając go tak silnie, że Saiyan z ogromną prędkością poleciał na skos w kierunku gruntu i wbił się w niego dość głęboko. Chwilę trwało zanim się wygrzebał, trzymając się za trafioną szczękę.  
- O Kaio, to bolało - powiedział cicho. - Tak jak myślałem... nareszcie dobra walka.  
Goku skoncentrował ki powodując lekkie drżenie gruntu w okolicy. Z gardła Saiyana wydobył się krzyk i po chwili przyjął postać SSJ3.  
Na wargach Sagger pojawił się drwiący uśmieszek.  
- To naprawdę maksimum twojej mocy? To nawet nie będzie walka. To będzie masakra.  
Goku uśmiechnął się, koncentrujac ki do granic możliwości.  
- DWUDZIESTOKROTNY MEGA KAIOKEN!!! - krzyknął, atakując.

Tenshinhan obudził się z potwornym bólem głowy. Dał się zaskoczyć temu białowłosemu kosmicie jak jakieś dziecko. Od razu jego uwagę zwróciła potężna ki, którą wyczuwał w kierunku stadionu Tenkaichi Budokai. Energia ta była tak ogromna, że aż trudno było ją sobie wyobrazić.  
"Czyżby ktoś zebrał Smocze Kule i poprosił Shen Longa o nieskończoną moc?"  
Nagle poczuł jeszcze jedną ki, niemal równie dużą, która jednak po chwili zmalała. - "Co tu się dzieje?" - wojownik poleciał w stronę z której wyczuł obie moce.

Goten otworzył oczy, nie odzyskując jednak do końca przytomności. Wyraźnie słyszał jakieś głosy? A może tylko mu się zdawało?  
"...nie żyje... ...tych dwóch... ...duża moc... ...a tamten?... ...zbyt słaby..."  
Syn Goku ponownie pogrążył się w mroku. Nie czuł się dobrze, musiał odpocząć.

Edge obserwował atak Goku ze zdziwieniem.  
"Ten niepozorny Ziemianin ma w sobie więcej energii niż sądziłem" - pomyślał. - "Chyba nawet jest silniejszy od tej wielkiej małpy... Czemu mnie to nie dziwi?".  
Tak, on zdecydowanie był głównym obrońcą tej planety.

Goku nie trafił, jego przeciwniczka, była szybsza. Aura Kaioken rozproszyła się. Saiyanowi bardzo trudno było utrzymywać koncentrację Kaioken przy jednoczesnej formie SSJ3, ale wiedział, że Super-Saiyan 2-ego stopnia nie wystarczy. Miał tylko jedną szansę. Ponownie skoncentrował ki, a jego ciało otoczyła intensywna czerwona aura.

Vegeta wstał powoli. Miał pustkę w głowie. Przez moment nie mógł uwierzyć, że nie znajduje się w zaświatach. W końcu uświadomił sobie co się stało.  
Goku go uratował. Poświęcił życie Son Gohana, żeby go wyleczyć.  
- Vegeta, wszystko w porządku? - zapytał go ojciec.  
Książę go zignorował. Czuł energię Son Goku. Zapewne syn Bardocka po raz kolejny samotnie walczył broniąc Ziemi. Jak zwykle.  
Vegeta skoncentrował ki, przemienił się od razu w SSJ2. Skoncentrował ki jeszcze bardziej. jego aura zdmuchnęła stojacych obok króla Vegetę i Yamchę (który wraz z Kuririnem i #18 dotarł już na miejsce), ale książę pozostał na drugim stopniu Super-Saiyana. Przerwał koncentrację i spojrzał w kierunku Goku i jego przeciwniczki. Syn Bardocka przegrywał, choć Vegeta doskonale wyczuwał, że jego największy rywal jest od niego o wiele silniejszy.  
"Znowu to samo. Goku walczy, a ja nie jestem w stanie mu pomóc."  
- Vegeta, słyszysz mnie? - pytał dalej król.  
"Walcząc ze mną nie wykorzystał pełni mocy. Znowu. Dlaczego nie traktuje mnie jak prawdziwego przeciwnika?"  
Po ciele Vegety zaczęły przebiegać wyładowania elektryczne. Wszyscy dookoła czuli jak moc księcia rośnie, chociaż on sam jej nie koncentrował, wyglądało na to, że nawet nie zdawał sobie sprawy z potęgi własnej ki.  
"Nie, Goku. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę ci walczyć za mnie."  
Frustracja Vegety przekroczyła w tym momencie wszelkie możliwe granice. Jego włosy najzwyczniej w świecie wydłużyły się, a brwi zniknęły. Vegeta przeszedł na trzeci stopień SSJ tak łatwo i naturalnie, jakby była to dla niego codzienna rutyna. Nie było żadnych dodatkowych efektów, ani aury ani czegokolwiek innego i książę mógłby nawet nie domyślić się przemiany, gdyby nie reakcja wszystkich zebranych.  
- Ve... Vegeta... ty jesteś SSJ3! - wyjąkał Kuririn.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się książę, dotykając dłonią tyłu głowy i wyczuwając bujną fryzurę. - Rzeczywiście... - powiedział. - Kakarotto. Trzymaj się! Lecę do ciebie.  
Przed startem Vegetę powstrzymał głos Son Gohana.  
- Vegeta... zaczekaj.  
- Gohan? - Vegeta dopiero teraz zorientował się, że syn Goku tu jest. - Miałeś nie żyć.  
- I nie żyję... - blado uśmiechnął się Gohan. - Nieważne... weź to... - półsaiyan podał księciu dwa kolczyki.  
- Czy to kolczyki Potara?  
- Tak... ostatnia para... nie zniszczcie ich...  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się i wystartował w kierunku miejsca, gdzie jego przyjaciel i największy rywal zarazem walczył o los planety.

Sagger zaatakowała serią szybkich ciosów wymierzonych w twarz przeciwnika, a nastepnie złączonymi pięściami uderzyła go od góry. Goku w ostatnim momencie skoncentrował Kaioken, dzięki czemu złagodził cios na tyle, by nie wbić się w ziemię. Zdołał wyhamować.  
"Nie jestem w stanie nawet jej zranić, muszę użyć najsilniejszego ataku, Kamehamehy wzmocnionej dwudziestokrotnym Mega Kaioken".  
Saiyan złączył dłonie nadgarstkami w okolicach prawego biodra.  
- KA... ME...  
- Możesz przestać się wygłupiać, Kakarotto - Goku usłyszał głos Vegety, książę był absolutnie zdrowy, nie wspominając już o tym, że był w SSJ3.  
- Vegeta!  
Sagger spojrzała na nowego przeciwnika.  
- Ja cię skądś znam... - powiedziała.  
- Ja ciebie... a raczej was też.  
- Aha, to ty! Ten pierwszy przystojniak! Jednak przeżyłeś!  
Na ustach Vegety pojawił się charakterystyczny pół-uśmiech.  
- Vegeta, ja... - zaczął Goku.  
- Nic nie mów Kakarotto. Nie chcę tego słuchać.  
- Vegeta...  
- Przybyłem ci pomóc tylko z jednego powodu - kontynuował Vegeta. - Gdyby zostawić cię samego wygrałbyś pewnie zmieniając się w jakąś nową formę SSJ, rzuciłbyś Genki Damę, albo wymyślił coś równie głupiego, a na to ci nie pozwolę.  
- Rozumiem - uśmiechnął się Goku. - Nowa forma Super-Saiyana by się przydała. Nie chcę cię martwić, ale nawet we dwóch nie mamy szans wygrać. Za duża różnica mocy.  
- Nie bierz mnie za idiotę którym sam jesteś. Łap. - Vegeta rzucił Goku jeden z kolczyków.  
- Skąd masz kolczyki Potara?  
- Nie pytaj się głupio, tylko wepnij go do lewego ucha - książę sam wpiął swój kolczyk do prawego.  
- Jesteś pewien?  
- Oczywi... - Vegeta trafiony nagle nogą w bok głowy nie dokończył zdania, Sagger nie przerwała ataku kopiąc Goku w twarz. Impet ciosu nie tylko przewrócił Saiyana, ale także wytrącił kolczyk z jego dłoni. Sagger błyskawicznie podniosła przedmiot.  
- Myślicie, że nie wiem co to jest? - powiedziała. - Sądzicie, że dam wam okazję na fuzję?  
Goku zamiast odpowiedzieć błyskawicznie skoncentrował Kaioken i rzucił się w kierunku kolczyka, Sagger jednak była szybsza, odepchnęła go na kilkanaście metrów ki-blastem. Saiyan padł ciężko na ziemię. Vegeta spróbował jeszcze kontrataku, ale Sagger z dziecinną łatwością uniknęła ciosu i kopnęła go w plecy.  
- Jesteście żałośni - Sagger popatrzyła uważnie na kolczyk leżący na jej otwartej dłoni. - Ten kolczyk jest trochę inny od tych, które znam...  
Odgłos teleportacji za jej plecami sprawił, że Sagger odwróciła się. Ujrzała przed sobą dwie zupełnie nieznane jej białowłose osoby, jedna z nich miała skoncentrowaną w dłoniach ki.  
- HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! - krzyknął Blank, bo to był on, Cinna w tym samym momencie krzycząc do Sagger "Nie ruszaj się!" rzucił się w kierunku kolczyka, łapiąc go na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak Kamehameha trafiła w wojowniczkę.  
Obaj białowłosi odskoczyli jak najdalej od eksplozji, która nastąpiła.  
- Kocham tę technikę - powiedział Blank, Cinna tymczasem podleciał do Goku wciskając mu kolczyk do ręki.  
- Nie wiem, co chcecie zrobić, ale pospieszcie się.  
Goku skinął głową wpinając sobie kolczyk do ucha. W tym momencie potężna siła pociągnęła go w kierunku Vegety, dwaj Saiyani zderzyli się z jednoczesną eksplozją energii.

Tenshinhan doleciał na miejsce akurat w momencie fuzji Vegety i Goku, kiedy błysk światła zakończył się trójoki wojownik ujrzał coś, co naprawdę zrobiło na nim wrażenie. Nie tyle sam wygląd, co niesamowita, przyćmiewająca wszystko w okolicy energia.  
Ziemia była uratowana. Do akcji miał wkroczyć Vegetto w trzeciej formie Super-Saiyana.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego pierwszego.

Mr Satan vs Cell, znowu... kto zwycięży tym razem?


	22. Starcie fuzji

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXII - Starcie fuzji

- Co to było? - zapytał król Vegeta. - Co się stało z moim synem?  
- Spokojnie - powiedział Kuririn. - Goku i Vegeta scalili się za pomocą kolczyków Potara, dzięki temu ich moc znacznie wzrosła. Teraz bez trudu zwyciężą.  
- O tym Son Goku mi nie opowiadał... - powiedział król - Mówił, że wojownicy łączą się jakimś tańcem.  
- Zwykle tak, ale Vegeta nigdy by się na nie zgodził, bo to strasznie śmiesznie wygląda - powiedział Kuririn z uśmiechem. - Dlatego właśnie połączyli się kolczykami. Zresztą już drugi raz.  
- Wtedy w walce z Buu, czy jak mu tam, też?  
- Też.  
Król Vegeta milczał przez chwilę, zastanawiając się nad czymś, w końcu powiedział:  
- Skoro te kolczyki są takie wygodne to dlaczego wszyscy ich nie używają?  
- Chyba dlatego, że jest ich za mało... A może dlatego, że fuzja jest na stałe.  
- Na stałe?  
- No tak, ale Buu ma zdolność do jej rozłączania.  
- Rozumiem.

- Ciekawe gdzie się wszyscy podziali? - zastanawiał się na głos Mr Satan, siedząc w swym luksusowym mieszkaniu na stadionie turnieju. - Chciałbym zobaczyć się z Pan...  
- Wszyscy polecieli - odpowiedział Buu. - Pewnie niedługo wrócą.  
- Oby.  
Nagle usłyszeli znajomy skądś dźwięk. Teleportacja?  
W drzwiach pokoju stał nikt inny jak Cell.  
Przerażony Mr Satan, którego oczy niemal wypadły z orbit z niesamowitą prędkością znalazł się nagle przy przeciwnej do drzwi ścianie dokładnie za plecami Buu. Ze strachu nie był w stanie normalnie mówić.  
- C... C... Cell? T... Ty... Ty nie żyjesz!  
Cell zignorował go podchodząc do stojącego na środku pokoju, nieco zdziwionego sytuacją Buu.  
- Słynny Buu, jak sądzę?  
Buu nagle stracił swój dobrotliwy wyraz twarzy, marszcząc czoło - zauważył znak "M" na czole Cella.  
Różowy demon zamachnął się na zielonego mutanta, ten jednak bez trudu zablokował jego cios.  
- Nie wiem jakim cudem mogli uznać cię za silniejszego ode mnie - powiedział Cell.  
Mutant wyrzucił przed siebie prawą dłoń i falą ki urwał głowę wicemistrzowi Tenkaichi Budokai. Fala przebiła także ścianę wybijając w niej sporą dziurę. Szczęśliwie dla Mr Satana nie była to ta ściana pod którą on się schował.  
Cell wbił lewą dłoń w korpus Buu, przytrzymując go w miejscu i uniósł ogon z którego końcówki wyrosło nagle nieprzyjemnie wyglądające żądło. Mutant wbił ogon w różowe ciało demona.  
- Pozdrowienia od Babidiego - uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
Buu nagle zaczął maleć, Mr Satan przez chwilę nie orientował się co się dzieje, zrozumiał jednak kiedy spojrzał na pulsujący ogon Cella. Mutant najwyraźniej wsysał różowego wojownika.  
Satan wściekle rzucił się na Cella zadając mu na oślep kilka ciosów, jednak jego przeciwnik nawet tego nie zauważył.  
Buu zniknął ostatecznie, Cell wessał go całego. Najdoskonalszy twór doktora Gero zachwiał się nagle, z trudem łapiąc równowagę. Po chwili uderzyła od niego fala ki tak silna, że zrównała cały budynek Tenkaichi Budokai z ziemią. Odepchnięty Mr Satan wylądował dopiero na trybunach, które na całe szczęście były już niemal puste.  
Z gruzów, które pozostały po turniejowym budynku powoli wyleciała jakaś postać. Najwyraźniej był to Cell, jednak przypominał go tylko w niewielkim stopniu. Był znacznie bardziej masywny, nie miał ogona, a jego skóra miała ciemnoczerwoną barwę. Rozejrzał się powoli, jakby zastanawiając się czy zniszczyć wszystko w zasięgu wzroku. Zrezygnował jednak, położył dwa palce na czole i zniknął.  
Buu zginął, co oznaczało, że nie będzie sposobu na rozdzielenie fuzji Goku i Vegety. Wojownicy Z jednak jeszcze o tym nie wiedzieli.

- Hej... Vegetto! - krzyknął Tenshinhan, podlatując do Saiyana. - Widzę, że masz pełne ręce roboty.  
- Tenshinhan! Ty tutaj?  
- Tak, nie chcę ci przeszkadzać, ale wydaje mi się, że jacyś kosmici zbierają Smocze kule.  
- Heh - uśmiechnął się Vegetto. - Czy masz ich na myśli? - wskazał Cinna i Blanka.  
- Tak - Shinhan zmarszczył czoło. - Dokładnie ich. Znasz ich?  
- Powiedzmy. Później porozmawiamy, teraz muszę wygrać walkę. Gdzieś tam są wszyscy, zaczekaj z nimi.  
- Rozumiem - Tenshinhan. - Do zobaczenia - najsilniejszy człowiek świata poleciał w kierunku króla Vegety i reszty. Cinna i Blank teleportowali się.  
Vegetto spojrzał na swoją przeciwniczkę.  
- Zostaliśmy sami. Sądzę, że czeka nas dobra walka. Mam tylko nadzieję, że twoja fuzja nie skończy się za parę minut.  
Sagger nie odpowiedziała, tylko lekko syknęła. Nie czuła się zbyt pewnie przed tym pojedynkiem.  
Vegetto zaatakował uderzając prawym sierpowym w twarz i poprawiając lewym hakiem w podbródek. Sagger poleciała nieco w górę, Saiyan zjawił się tuż nad nią i uderzył złączonymi pięściami. Umierająca Gwiazda z ogromną prędkością poleciała w dół, wbijając się z ogromnym impetem w ziemię. Otrząsnęła się błyskawicznie, startując i uderzając Vegetto pięścią, trafiła w widmo, Saiyan pojawił się za jej plecami, kopnęła z półobrotu, ponownie chybiając. Vegetto zaczął bawić się z przeciwniczką bez trudu unikając jej ciosów i pojawiając się tuż za nią lub obok. Trwało to dobre kilka minut, póki Vegetto nie znudził się i nie skończył zabawy strzelając ki-blastem i odpychając przeciwniczkę o kilkanaście metrów.  
- To zbyt proste - powiedział z uśmiechem. - Może powinienem przejść na SSJ2? Walka potrwałaby trochę dłużej...  
- RAINBOW LIGHTNING! - krzyknęła w odpowiedzi Sagger, wystrzeliwując z obu rąk dwie fale ki wirujące spiralnie wokół siebie. Atak ten przypominał trochę Makankosappo, ale w tym wypadku obie fale wirowały, nie jedna. Pocisk mienił się wszystkimi kolorami tęczy.  
Atak był bardzo szybki, Vegetto uchylił się przed nim w ostatniej chwili. Nie był to wcale koniec, Sagger wykonała lekki ruch ręką i fala zawróciła ponownie w stronę Saiyana. Vegetto nie miał szans jej uniknąć, było tylko jedno wyjście.  
- KAMEHAMEHA! - Saiyan wystrzelił falę ki w nadlatującą Rainbow Lightning, ataki zderzyły się. O dziwo, fala Sagger miękko wbiła się w Kamehamehę, rozbijając ją i trafiając Vegetto w wyciągnięte dłonie.

Zgromadzeni niedaleko król Vegeta i Wojownicy Z, zobaczyli potężną eksplozję, której podmuch nawet z tej odległości niemal przewrócił Yamchę, Kuririna czy Shinhana.  
- Co to było? - zapytał król Vegeta, osłaniając oczy, eksplozja była jasna niczym słońce. - Czuję tę energię nawet bez skautera.  
- Pewnie Vegetto przeszedł do ataku - powiedział Tenshinhan. - Możemy się spodziewać więcej takich atrakcji.  
- Oby tylko nie rozwalili planety - powiedział Kuririn.  
Król Vegeta przełknął ślinę. Naprawdę nie spodziewał się aż takiej potęgi. Trudno było to sobie wyobrazić...

Chmura pyłu i dymu rozwiała się. Vegetto nadal tkwił w tym samym miejscu w powietrzu, cały osmalony, miał dziwną, bezmyślną minę.  
- Uff... - wypuścił z ust obłoczek dymu. - Ale zadyma...  
Sagger, która najwyraźniej odteleportowała się z miejsca eksplozji na moment przed trafieniem Rainbow Lightning w Vegetto pojawiła się z powrotem, zaledwie zmarszczeniem brwi okazując zdziwienie faktem, że Vegetto żyje.  
- Gratulacje - powiedział Saiyan. - Wygląda na to, że po fuzji nie tylko wzrosła wasza moc, ale także kontrola ki... Ten atak był doskonały, pod względem konstrukcji o niebo przewyższał Kamehamehę.  
Sagger zaczerwieniła się lekko i uśmiechnęła, najwyraźniej komplement zaskoczył ją na tyle, że nie zdołała utrzymać zaciętego wyrazu twarzy.  
- Dzięki... To jeszcze nie wszystko na co mnie stać.  
- Mam nadzieję! - ucieszył się Vegetto, w myśli rezygnując z pomysłu o przejściu na SSJ2, potrzebował przewagi mocy, pod względem techniki walki był słabszy. - Nie spotkałem jeszcze godnego siebie przeciwnika.  
- Naprawdę? - Sagger zatrzepotała rzęsami. - W tej części kosmosu muszą żyć strasznie słabe istoty...  
- Być może. Może powinienem wybrać się tam skąd ty pochodzisz?  
- Może... - Sagger nie dokończyła, gdyż ktoś jej przerwał:  
- "Może" skończcie te pogaduchy - Sagger i Vegetto usłyszeli głos Edge'a, który jak się okazało nadal był w pobliżu. - Mieliście chyba walczyć.  
- He he - Vegetto uśmiechnął się. - No tak, racja. - Saiyan przybrał pozycję bojową. - Gotowa? - zapytał Sagger.  
- Oczywiście.  
Przeciwnicy jednocześnie zniknęli, przynajmniej dla oczu potencjalnych obserwatorów. W rzeczywistości walczyli poruszając się niesamowicie szybko. Walka zeszła na nieco niższy poziom niż przed chwilą, teraz Vegetto i Sagger walczyli raczej zachowawczo, czekając na błąd przeciwnika.  
Błąd popełnił Vegetto. Podchodząc do starcia zbyt pewnie uderzył szerokim sierpem, który przeleciał nad głową Sagger. Wojowniczka zanurkowała pod ręką Saiyana, wbiła mu pięść głęboko pod żebra a następnie poprawiła kopniakiem w okolice krocza. Na szczęście Vegetto zdołał kopniak częściowo sparować kolanem. Nie uchroniło go to jednak przed trafieniem dwoma złączonymi pięściami w kark. Saiyan poleciał bezwładnie w dół, ale zdołał wyhamować przed uderzeniem w ziemię. Nie zdążył jednak zrobić uniku przed falą nadlatujących pocisków ki. Sagger zaatakowała Renzoku Energy Dan. Fala eksplozji zasłoniła sylwetkę Vegetto, Sagger uniosła dłonie w górę.  
- TACHYON BALL! - krzyknęła, nad jej rękami pojawiła się potężny, nieregularny i pulsujący energią pocisk ki, który wojowniczka cisnęła w chmurę pyłu powstałą po jej wcześniejszym ataku.  
Eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą, w miejscu lądowania Vegetto pojawiła się wielka kula ognia stworzona ze skoncentrowanej ki. Taki atak musiał zostawić trwały ślad na każdym... jeśli ktoś by to przeżył.  
- Brawo, bardzo dobrze - powiedział Vegetto, bijąc lekko brawo. - Tylko trochę za wolno... - dokończył zawiedzionym tonem.  
Sagger, oddychając ciężko, spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem.  
- Jak... tak... szybko? - wydyszała.  
- He he. Szybki jestem, nie?  
- To... to...  
- Niemożliwe? - zapytał Vegetto, przestając się uśmiechać. - Czas na prawdziwą walkę!  
- Prawdziwą? To nie była walka na serio?  
Vegetto zaatakował błyskawicznie, kopiąc przeciwniczkę w szyję, Sagger straciła równowagę i poleciała nieco w dół. Saiyan ruszył ponownie, szykując się do ciosu pięścią, Sagger skrzyżowała przedramiona w bloku, ale Vegetto zamiast zaatakować wyminął ją i kopnął z rozpędu w plecy. Tym razem impet ciosu był dużo większy i Sagger poleciała bezwładnie w stronę przeciwną do przeciwnika.  
- KA... ME... HA... ME... - zaczął Vegetto, ale nagle zmienił zdanie - Albo nie... - skoncentrował ki w obu opuszczonych dłoniach nagle wyrzucając je przed siebie, jakby chciał użyć techniki Final Flash, złączył jednak nadgarstki pionowo, nie poziomo. - FINAL KAMEHAMEHA! - krzyknął, wyrzucając z siebie potężną jaskrawozieloną falę ki, która objęła postać Sagger, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało.  
Vegetto nie trafił. Sagger zdążyła teleportować się za jego plecy.  
- RAINBOW LIGHTNING! - powiedziała strzelając falą ki.  
Trafiony bezpośrednio plecy Vegetto wrzasnął z bólu i poleciał w dół bez przytomności. Ten atak to było za dużo, nawet dla niego...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego drugiego

Jeśli Vegetto nie wygra, to... kto?


	23. Najsilniejszy wojownik w kosmosie

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXIII - Najsilniejszy wojownik w kosmosie

Edge obserwował lecącego bezwładnie w stronę ziemi Vegetto. Do tej pory ziemscy wojownicy mile go zaskakiwali, tym razem jednak było wręcz przeciwnie. Jak na moc, którą posiadał, ten tutaj walczył naprawdę słabo. Można by się spodziewać, że walka trochę potrwa, a tymczasem on już padł... żałosne.

Edge nie wiedział jednak, że nieprzytomni Saiyani tracą formę SSJ.

Ku zdziwieniu Edge'a i Sagger Vegetto nagle zniknął. Błyskawicznie znalazł się nad przeciwniczką i zrobił w powietrzu salto kopiąc ją od góry w kark. Sagger poleciała błyskawicznie w dół, nie dotarła jednak do powierzchni ziemi, gdyż Vegetto był szybszy. Znalazł się na torze lotu wojowniczki i szerokim zamachem odbił ją z powrotem w górę.  
- KA... ME... - zaczął Saiyan.  
Sagger panicznie starała się wyhamować. Impet ciosu był jednak zbyt duży.  
- HA... ME...  
Wojowniczka skoncentrowała całą ki na próbie odzyskania kontroli nad lotem. Bezskutecznie.  
- HAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! - potężny strumień poleciał w kierunku lecącej nadal bezwładnie Umierającej Gwiazdy. Nie miała szans przetrwać tego ataku.  
Vegetto zakończył atak. Na torze lotu Kamehamehy nie było nikogo, najwyraźniej przeciwniczka Saiyana rozpadła się w pył.  
- FALLEN STAR!!! - usłyszał nagle Vegetto, głos należał do Sagger.  
Potężny pocisk ki trafił Saiyana eksplodując i zasłaniając go kłębem dymu. Sagger czekała cierpliwie, wiedząc chyba, że ten atak nie mógł zabić jej oponenta. Rzeczywiście, Vegetto był co prawda nieco bardziej osmalony niż przed chwilą, ale poza tym w porządku. W ubraniu na plecach miał sporą dziurę po wcześniejszym trafieniu.  
- Zaskoczyłaś mnie. Zapomniałem o teleportacji - powiedział Saiyan.  
- Ty mnie także, jesteś silniejszy niż mi się wydawało. Dużo silniejszy.  
- A ty za to masz świetnie opanowane techniki. Bardzo szybko strzelasz silnymi pociskami.  
- Ty za to niesamowicie szybko się poruszasz - odpowiedziała Sagger.  
- Tak, ale jakimś cudem udaje ci się obrócić wszystkie moje akcje na swoją korzyść.  
- Co nic mi nie daje, bo nie jesteś nawet ranny.  
Edge po raz kolejny zniecierpliwił się, przerywając dialog.  
- Czy wam się wydaje, że jesteście na randce? Walczcie zamiast... - Edge przerwał spoglądając na wyraz twarzy Sagger.  
"Ale ze mnie idiota" - pomyślał. - "Ona jest na skraju wyczerpania i próbuje sobie kupić trochę czasu. Nie powinienem się wtrącać."  
- A zresztą - powiedział niebieskoskóry olbrzym. - Róbcie co chcecie... - odleciał nieco na bok.  
Vegetto uniósł lekko łuki brwiowe ze zdziwienia.  
- A jemu co? - zapytał. - Obraził się?  
- Nieważne - uśmiechnęła się Sagger.  
- Właśnie - Saiyan także wyszczerzył zęby. - Świetnie mi się walczy, ale chyba trochę za długo to trwa. Czas kończyć walkę.  
Sagger przełknęła ślinę.  
"Za wcześnie" - pomyślała.  
Vegetto zaczął koncentrować ki. Potęga jego ki uderzyła jego przeciwniczkę niczym młot.  
"On nadal ma tyle energii? To niemożliwe!".  
Grunt zaczął nieco drżeć, wydzielana przez fuzję Goku i Vegety energia wywołała też spory wiatr, zdmuchując gdzieś daleko okoliczne chmury. Wiatr ten przemienił się wkrótce niemal w huragan.

Zgromadzeni nie tak blisko przecież Wojownicy Z wyraźnie odczuwali wpływ ogromnej ki.  
Najsłabszy w grupie król Vegeta padł nieprzytomny na ziemię, Yamcha nie zdołał utrzymać się na nogach i podpierając się rękami na klęczkach próbował złapać oddech.  
- Co za ki... - zdołał wyjąkać Kuririn. - Zaraz rozsadzi mi głowę...  
- Zbliżcie się wszyscy do mnie! - krzyknął android #17. - Stworzę osłonę, lepiej nie wystawiać się na tą energię.  
Wszyscy zbliżyli się do androida, nieprzytomnych Gohana i króla Vegetę, także zbliżono. #17 stworzył półprzezroczystą osłonę ki wokół całej grupy. Błękitna sfera migotała niepewnie, mimo odległości z trudem opierając się mocy Vegetto. Sytuacji wcale nie poprawiało to, że osłona musiała być dużo większa niż wokół jednej osoby, a co za tym idzie, była trudniejsza do podtrzymania.  
- Oby to się zaraz skończyło! - powiedziała #18, przekrzykując wycie wiatru. - Długo tak nie wytrzymamy!  
"To zdecydowanie najpotężniejszy wojownik w kosmosie" - pomyślał Tenshinhan. - "Dobrze, że jest po naszej stronie."

Ogromna aura Vegetto zmniejszyła się nagle, jednocześnie ciemniejąc. Stała się tak ciemnożółta, że aż niemal pomarańczowa. Ki, którą było od niego czuć nie była już tak wszechogarniająca, wręcz przeciwnie, była jakby przytłumiona, a może po prostu bardziej skoncentrowana?  
- Masz ostatnią szansę - powiedział do Sagger, przez jego twarz przebiegło wyładowanie elektryczne. - Jeśli się teraz poddasz, pozwolę odejść tobie i twojemu przyjacielowi.  
Sagger o niczym innym nie marzyła... poddać się i odejść... Wojowniczka uśmiechnęła się ponuro. Poddać się, brzmiało to niemal jak bajka... nie mogła tego zrobić. Umierające Gwiazdy nie poddają się. Nigdy.  
Vegetto zrozumiał sytuację.  
Saiyan zaatakował wystarczająco wolno by Sagger miała margines czasu na reakcję, zbyt szybko jednak by zdołała ciosu uniknąć. Wojowniczka przyjęła prawy prosty przeciwnika na skrzyżowane przedramiona. Pięść Vegetto zmiażdżyła jej kości prawej ręki, Sagger jęknęła z bólu. Nic więcej nie zdążyła zrobić. Kolejne dwa ciosy, już nie tak silne, trafiły ją odpowiednio w szczękę i pod żebra, następnie Saiyan posłał przeciwniczkę bezwładnie w powietrze kopnięciem z lekkiego półobrotu.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!! - okrągły pocisk ki wystrzelony z dłoni poleciał w stronę Umierającej Gwiazdy.  
Tym razem nie było mowy o teleportacji, odruchowy ruch dłoni w kierunku czoła spowodował u Sagger jedynie falę bólu w połamanych kościach.  
Ten atak nie mógł nie trafić.

Edge był pod wrażeniem.  
"Gdyby ten facet nie był efektem fuzji pomyślałbym, że to jego szukam... szkoda..."

Sagger wykonała unik jednocześnie w obie strony, dokładniej w jedną stronę poleciała ubrana na zielono Dagger a w drugą odziana w niebieski strój Sabre. Pocisk Vegetto poleciał gdzieś w kosmos, nie czyniąc nikomu krzywdy.  
Siostry zatrzymały się w powietrzu. Sabre miała złamaną prawą rękę.  
Vegetto, nadal skoncentrowany, uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Wygrałem - powiedział. - Z tą ręką nie zdołasz się ponownie scalić z siostrą - rzucił do Sabre. - Koniec walki.  
Ubrana na niebiesko bliźniaczka spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
- Masz rację - powiedziała. - Ale tylko w połowie.  
- To znaczy?  
- Nie zdołamy przeprowadzić fuzji ponownie, ale to nie koniec walki.  
Vegetto wybuchnął śmiechem, rozluźniając się nieco, a co za tym idzie tracąc nieco skoncentrowanej energii.  
- Chcecie walczyć osobno? To śmieszne!  
- Nie - usłyszał nagle zza pleców Saiyan. - One już nie będą walczyć. - To był głos Edge'a.  
- Hmm? - zdziwił się Saiyan.  
- To co słyszałeś... Chcę ci tylko powiedzieć, że rzadko jestem do tego zmuszany, więc powinieneś czuć się w pewien sposób zaszczycony...  
Edge uwolnił z siebie nagły impuls ki, trwało to ułamek sekundy, w którym to momencie jego mięśnie powiększyły się nagle, twarz wydłużyła w nieco zdeformowany koci pysk, uzębiony niczym piła tarczowa. Całą skórę Edge'a porosła krótka zielonkawa szczecina. Źrenice olbrzymiego wojownika zmieniły się w pionowe żółte szparki.  
Najwyraźniej Edge także potrafił się przemieniać. Właśnie to udowodnił.

- Przez chwilę wydawało mi się, że poczułem drugą ogromną ki - powiedział Kuririn.  
- Mnie też - potwierdził Tenshinhan. - Ale to był moment.  
- Ciekawe co się dzieje?

Vegetto nie wydawał się być przerażony pokazem Edge'a, wręcz przeciwnie, z jego ust nie schodził lekko kpiący uśmieszek.  
- To, że teraz wyglądasz jak uciekinier z ZOO wcale nie sprawia, że nagle zdołasz mnie pokonać - powiedział Saiyan.  
- Nie radzę ci mnie lekceważyć - wycedził powoli Edge, z trudem artykułując słowa. - Jestem najpotężniejszym wojownikiem wszechświata.  
- Chyba śnisz - Vegetto zniknął, tym razem atakując z maksymalną prędkością, nie dając przeciwnikowi czasu na reakcję.  
Edge zablokował cios przeciwnika łapiąc jego pięść lewą dłonią.  
Lekko zdziwiony Vegetto na szczęście dla siebie łączył bojowe doświadczenie Goku i Vegety, nie dał się zatrzymać i kopnął celując w kark.  
Edge sparował przedramieniem.  
Vegetto cofnął się o kilka metrów, zbity nieco z tropu.  
- Jak to możliwe? - zapytał. - Nie czuję od ciebie tak dużej mocy.  
- To dlatego, że panuję nad swoją ki lepiej niż ktokolwiek inny - powiedział powoli Edge. - Ze mną nie wygrasz.  
- Zobaczymy! - Vegetto złożył nadgarstki w okolicach prawego biodra. - KA... ME... HA... ME...  
Edge zamierzał chyba przyjąć atak, gdyż nawet nie drgnął.  
- HAAAAAAA!!!!! - Vegetto posłał falę ki w przeciwnika z niedowierzaniem zauważając, że jego bardzo szybki atak trafia ona tylko w widmo kotopodobnego olbrzyma.  
"To niemożliwe... Nie może być tak szybki!"  
Edge niespodziewanie zaatakował od tyłu uderzając kantem dłoni w kark Saiyana. Vegetto poleciał na kilka metrów, opanowując jednak lot i odwracając się w kierunku przeciwnika.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!!!  
Kula ki poleciała w kierunku Edge'a, który po prostu wystrzelił w jego kierunku zwykły ki-blast.  
Pocisk ki kosmity bez trudu rozbił atak Vegetto, trafił jego samego i popchnął go w kierunku podłoża. Eksplodował kiedy Saiyan dotarł do powierzchni ziemi. Wybuch nie był bardzo duży, ale za to niezwykle skoncentrowany.  
Vegetto nie zamierzał się poddawać. Na pełnej prędkości wyleciał z chmury dymu wystrzeliwując kilka ki-blastów w przeciwnika, który gładko uchylił się przed wszystkimi. Vegetto oczywiście przewidział to, znikając w tym momencie.  
Edge był szybszy.  
Kiedy Saiyan pojawił się, żeby zadać cios przeciwnik ubiegł go o krok wbijając mu łokieć w twarz i łamiąc nos. Super-Saiyan 3-ego stopnia poleciał bezwładnie gdzieś w powietrze.  
- Fallen Star! - Edge wystrzelił z wyciągniętych przed siebie dłoni charakterystyczny wielokolorowy pocisk. Zamroczony Vegetto nie miał szans na unik.  
Pocisk ki eksplodował potężnie, impet wybuchu rzucił pokrwawionego i nieprzytomnego Saiyana na ziemię. Jego włosy były czarne.  
Walka była zakończona.  
Edge powrócił do swojej pierwszej formy, lądując obok przeciwnika.  
- Jesteś niezły - powiedział bardziej do siebie niż do Vegetto, gdyż Saiyan nie mógł go słyszeć - Gdybyś miał całą energię i był skoncentrowany może miałbyś jakąś szansę... może...  
Sabre i Dagger wylądowały obok.  
- No cóż, moje panie... To była ciekawa wycieczka, ale czas się zbierać, prawda?  
Obie bliźniaczki jednocześnie skinęły głowami.  
- Więc jaka decyzja? - zapytał Edge. - Rozwalamy tę planetę?  
- Tak - odpowiedziała Sabre.  
- Nie - powiedziała w tym samym momencie Dagger.  
Edge uśmiechnął się pod nosem.  
- A więc jednak doczekałem się tej chwili... Wy się w czymś nie zgadzacie... - przerwał na moment. - Cóż, skoro tak... - Tu uśmiechnął się bardzo szeroko ukazując wszystkie zęby. - Żegnaj, planeto Ziemio...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego trzeciego.

Koniec części pierwszej.

Czy Ziemia przetrwa?


	24. Wyzwanie

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Część Druga: Wróg

Rozdział XXIV - Wyzwanie

Edge skoncentrował potężny ładunek ki w rękach, uniósł się w powietrze i przygotował do wystrzelenia energii w stronę planety.  
- Byłeś żałosny!!! - krzyknął. - Nie dałeś rady obronić swej planety!! Pokonaliśmy cię!! - rzucił potężnym pociskiem w kierunku powierzchni Ziemi, planeta nie miała szans tego przetrwać - Słyszysz!? - krzyknął jeszcze do Saiyana. - Zawiodłeś, Vegetto!!!

- Vegetto!!!

- Vegetto, słyszysz mnie? - głos dochodził do będącego efektem fuzji Saiyana jakby z oddali. - Obudź się!  
Vegetto otworzył oczy, nad sobą ujrzał twarz Kuririna.  
- No! Nareszcie. - powiedział niski wojownik - Już myślałem, że się nie obudzisz.  
- Co... Ziemia... gdzie... - Vegetto nie mógł zebrać myśli.  
- Gratulacje! - powiedział Kuririn z radością. - Poradziłeś sobie!  
- Słucham? - Saiyan jakby oprzytomniał.  
- Wygrałeś!  
- Wygrałem?  
- No... Tak. Kiedy tylko przestały do nas dochodzić fale energii przylecieliśmy tutaj. Znaleźliśmy tylko ciebie nieprzytomnego. Nie ma nawet ciał twoich przeciwników!  
Vegetto wstał powoli próbując sobie uświadomić sytuację.  
- Coś nie tak? - zapytał Tenshinhan. - Nie wyglądasz najlepiej.  
- Oczywiście, że nie wygląda najlepiej! - zaprotestował Yamcha. - Ostatecznie walczył z kimś, kogo potęga przerasta nasze wyobrażenie, nie!?  
- Dobrze, dobrze - próbował uspokoić sytuację najsilniejszy człowiek świata.  
- Bądźcie przez chwilę cicho! - powiedział Vegetto. - Próbuję się skoncentrować.  
Saiyan skupił się na obecnych na planecie ki, nie wyczuł ani energii Edge'a ani żadnej z bliźniaczek... dziwne.  
- Hmm - powiedział. - Faktycznie, najwyraźniej opuścili planetę.  
- Uciekli!? - krzyknął Kuririn. - A to tchórze!! No, ale nic dziwnego, w końcu mieli do czynienia z tobą.  
Vegetto uśmiechnął się.  
- He, he. Najpewniej masz rację. Uświadomili sobie swą nieuchronną porażkę i wycofali w porę.  
- Pierwsi inteligentni - stwierdziła sucho #18.  
- Wygląda na to, że kryzys mamy już za sobą - powiedział jej brat. - Świetnie, w takim razie ja się z wami pożegnam. - Wskazał kierunek przeciwny do miasta, w którym odbywał się Tenkaichi Budokai. - Tam gdzieś wasi przyjaciele walczyli z tym niebieskim olbrzymem.  
- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał Vegetto. - Wyczułem tam tylko jedną słabą ki.  
- Nie powiedziałem, że dobrze im szło - wyjaśnił android.  
- Co więc robimy? - zapytał Kuririn.  
- Rozdzielmy się - zaproponował Vegetto. - Ja, Pan i wy dwaj, białowłosi... - zwrócił się do Cinna i Blanka. - Polecimy do Karina po trochę senzu, król Vegeta zaczeka tutaj z Gohanem i Saladinem a reszta poleci po Buu, żeby zlikwidować fuzję.  
W tym momencie wszyscy usłyszeli znajomy głos, w stronę którego odwrócili się jednocześnie. Był to głos Cella.  
- Możecie sobie darować tego różowego grubasa - powiedział mutant.  
Minęła chwila zanim wszyscy (poza królem Vegetą, Cinna i Blankiem) uświadomili sobie z kim rozmawiają.  
- Cell! - powiedział Vegetto. - Zapłacisz mi za śmierć Gohana!  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie, Saiyanie. Jesteś zbyt wyczerpany.  
Vegetto musiał przyznać mu rację. W tym momencie nie czuł się nawet na siłach przyjąć formy SSJ, od Cella zaś czuł niesamowitą ki.  
- Co mówiłeś o Buu? - zapytała Pan. - Ty... ty... zrobiłeś mu krzywdę!  
- Można tak powiedzieć... - uśmiechnął się paskudnie Cell.  
Pan wrzasnęła dziko rzucając się na mutanta. Młoda Saiyanka nadal była na pierwszym stopniu SSJ, jednak, co było dość oczywiste, nie miała najmniejszych szans z najdoskonalszym tworem Doktora Gero.  
Cell zniknął z jej toru lotu pojawiając się chwilę potem z boku i jednym kopnięciem posyłając wnuczkę Goku na ziemię.  
- Ty draniu! - krzyknął Vegetto, próbując przejść w formę Super-Saiyana. Bezskutecznie.  
- Nie wysilaj się - powiedział Cell. - Powinieneś być zadowolony, że jej nie zabiłem.  
- Czego chcesz!?  
- Jak już mówiłem, wasz Buu nie istnieje. Wyeliminowałem go. Przybywam jednak w innej sprawie. - Nikt się nie odezwał, Cell mówił dalej. - Mam wiadomość od Babidiego i Doktora Gero.  
- Wiadomość?  
- Ściślej mówiąc: wyzwanie. Otóż ci dwaj dżentelmeni wyzywają waszą nędzną drużynę zwaną Z-Warriors na walkę.  
- Mów dokładnie o co chodzi - powiedział Vegetto z zainteresowaniem w głosie.  
- Warunki są następujące: my teraz nie zniszczymy waszej ukochanej Ziemi, a wy w zamian zgodzicie się przetestować najnowsze wspólne dzieło Gero i Babidiego.  
- Zgoda - wypalił bez zastanowienia Vegetto.  
- Doskonale - ucieszył się Cell. - Dzieło to nie jest jeszcze gotowe, ale to tym lepiej. Dajemy wam jeden rok czasu na przygotowania. Radzę solidnie wziąć się za trening, gdyż moc wojownika o którym mówię nie będzie się mieściła w żadnych znanych wam normach.  
Vegetto uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.  
- Możesz liczyć, że nasza też nie.  
- Zobaczymy - powiedział Cell, znikając.  
Chwilę trwało zanim wszyscy przemyśleli sytuację i ktoś w końcu zdecydował się coś powiedzieć.  
- Czy to na pewno najlepsze wyjście - zapytał Yamcha, myśląc. - "Jakaż inna mogła być decyzja kogoś, kto jest połączeniem Vegety i Goku?"  
- Tak - odpowiedział Vegetto. - W tej chwili nikt z nas nie byłby w stanie stawić mu czoła. Musimy mieć czas na odpoczynek i regenerację sił.  
- I na trening - dodał Tenshinhan.  
- Właśnie. Poza tym dobrze byłoby powalczyć z kimś mocnym.  
"Skąd wiedziałem, że to powie?" - pomyślał Kuririn.  
- Hej, ktoś się zbliża - rzucił Cinna.  
Faktycznie najwyraźniej ktoś leciał w ich kierunku. Co ciekawe, nie o własnych siłach, ale w samolocie. Kiedy pojazd zbliżył się na wystarczającą odległość okazało się, że pilotuje go Yajirobee. Samolot zatrzymał się.  
- Hejka! - grubas wyskoczył z pojazdu. - Pomyślałem, że przyda wam się trochę Senzu.  
Wszystkim od razu poprawiły się humory.  
- Jesteś pewien, że to ty o tym pomyślałeś? - zapytał złośliwie Kuririn.  
- Nooo... to Dende wypatrzył was z wieży, a Karin zaproponował przywiezienie Senzu, ale to ja je dostarczyłem, nie?  
- Dobra, dobra.  
- Gdybyś przybył kilka minut wcześniej, mógłbyś zmienić całą sytuację - zauważył Tenshinhan.  
- Przybyłem tak szybko, jak mogłem - obruszył się Yaji.  
Vegetto, Gohan, Pan i Saladin dostali po jednej fasolce, co błyskawicznie postawiło ich na nogi. Nie zmieniało to faktu, że Gohan był martwy i paradował z aureolką nad głową.  
- Tato! - Pan rzuciła się ojcu w objęcia.  
- Pan! Nic ci nie jest! - Gohan powstrzymał łzy, które napłynęły mu do oczu. - Opowiadajcie co się stało.  
Kuririn i Yamcha podzielili się ze wszystkimi opowieścią o tym jak Vegetto bohatersko pokonał Edge'a i bliźniaczki.  
- Szkoda, że tego nie widziałem - żałował Saladin. - To musiało być coś.  
- W sumie to nikt z nas tego nie widział - powiedział Kuririn. - Byliśmy znacznie dalej.  
- Aha - w oczach Saladina pojawił się dziwny błysk.  
- A, właśnie - rzucił Yaji splatając palce w zakłopotaniu. - Kazali mi przekazać... musicie wiedzieć, że... no...  
- No wykrztuś to z siebie! - warknęła #18.  
- Więc, tego... Buu i Trunks nie żyją... - Yaji spuścił głowę.  
Ta wiadomość uderzyła wszystkich, poza Gohanem, który wiedział już o śmierci Trunksa, jak grom z jasnego nieba.  
- A więc Cell - zaczął Shinhan - mówił prawdę. Zabił Buu.  
- Cell? - zapytał nieco nieprzytomnie Gohan, którego dotknęła wieść o śmierci Trunksa, ostatecznie znał go od niemowlęcia.  
Vegetto usiadł z wrażenia. Część jego jaźni, ta należąca do Vegety, próbowała sobie poradzić ze świadomością, że jego syn nie żyje.  
- Co z Gotenem? - zapytał w końcu.  
- Aaa... żyje, ale jest ciężko ranny.  
- Musimy do niego lecieć - powiedział Vegetto bezbarwnie.  
- Tak - potwierdził król Vegeta. - Ale najpierw musimy o czymś zdecydować.  
- O czym?  
- O tym, co zrobimy z nim - król wskazał jeszcze jednego nieprzytomnego.  
Tuż obok grupy Z-Warriors najzwyczajniej w świecie leżał sobie Brolly.  
- Hmm. Skąd on się tu właściwie wziął?  
- Ja go sprowadziłem z piekła - powiedział zakłopotany Gohan. - Pomógł mi w walce. Bez niego nie zatrzymałbym Edge'a do waszego przybycia.  
- Aha. W takim razie mamy tylko jedno wyjście. Yaji, daj mi senzu.  
- CO!? - powiedzieli chórkiem #17, #18, Kuririn, Yamcha, Tenshinhan i król Vegeta.  
- Jakie mamy inne wyjście? Chcecie go zabić, kiedy tak tu leży?  
Na to nikt nie miał odpowiedzi, no prawie nikt:  
- To byłoby najrozsądniejsze - powiedziała #18.  
- Ale nie w naszym stylu - przypomniał Kuririn.  
Znowu przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli, w końcu odezwał się Gohan:  
- Pan, co ty o tym sądzisz?  
- Ja? - zdziwiła się Saiyanka, nadal w formie SSJ.  
- Tak, powiedz co myślisz, mamy go wyleczyć czy zabić?  
- Skoro ci pomógł, to musimy go wyleczyć - odpowiedziała Pan poważnie.  
Była to bardzo prosta odpowiedź na nie tak proste pytanie.  
- Jakim cudem on w ogóle żyje?  
- To ja go przywróciłem do życia - powiedział bez ogródek Saladin.  
- Co? Jak? - zapytał Kuririn. - Kim ty właściwie jesteś?  
- Trochę szacunku proszę - zmarszczył brwi książę. - Jestem drugim synem króla Vegety.  
Po raz kolejny zgromadzeni dali wyraz swemu zdziwieniu.  
- W... właśnie - wyjąkał Yamcha. - Król Vegeta także żyje!  
- Także ja go wskrzesiłem. Opowiem wam to dokładniej później. Co robimy z Brollym?  
- Leczymy! - podjął decyzję Vegetto. - W razie czego poradzę sobie z nim. Mimo wszystko jestem trochę silniejszy.  
"Oby to wystarczyło" - pomyślał Gohan. - "To chyba nie jest dobry moment aby wszystkim mówić, że Brolly na moment osiągnął SSJ3..."  
Vegetto wziął od Yajirobee jedną magiczną fasolkę i zmusił nieprzytomnego Brolly'ego do połknięcia jej.  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan otworzył oczy.  
Brolly powrócił.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego czwartego.

Czy planeta przetrwa drugą wizytę syna Paragasa?


	25. Zaginieni Wojownicy Z

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXV - Zaginieni Wojownicy Z

Brolly otworzył oczy i błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi.  
- Kakarotto! - powiedział groźnie, patrząc z wściekłością na Vegetto.  
- Hej, uspokój się! - Gohan zastąpił legendarnemu SSJ drogę. - To nie Kakarotto, to Vegetto, Kakarotto nie żyje.  
- Nie żyje?  
- Tak, zginął, zabity przez tego olbrzyma z niebieską skórą, którego ty pokonałeś. Nie pamiętasz?  
- Ja? - Brolly wyraźnie nie orientował się w sytuacji. - Pokonałem go?  
- Tak, twoja moc była tak potężna, że później straciłeś przytomność. Naprawdę tego nie pamiętasz?  
- Kakarotto... - zaczął Brolly. - On nie żyje?  
- Nie żyje - potwierdził Gohan.  
Sytuacja wyraźnie uspokoiła się, Gohan miał przeczucie, że jego plan zadziała. Jednocześnie w duchu odetchnął, że Brolly nie mógł pamiętać króla Vegety i swego wygnania z planety Saiyanów. Był wtedy zbyt mały.  
Nagle Brolly uśmiechnął się złośliwie, uniósł powoli w górę i przyjął formę SSJ.  
- Teraz wszyscy zginiecie!!! - Legendarny Super-Saiyan skoncentrował w dłoni ładunek ki, większość Wojowników Z, poza Vegetto, Gohanem i Saladinem rozbiegła się na wszystkie strony.  
- Stój! - krzyknął Gohan. - Zatrzymaj się! Wkrótce będziesz mógł zmierzyć się z naprawdę potężnym przeciwnikiem!!  
Brolly spojrzał na niego zaciekawiony.  
- Tak - kontynuował Gohan. - Ten ktoś będzie silniejszy od Kakarotto, ode mnie i od kogokolwiek innego. Być może nawet silniejszy od ciebie.  
Syn Paragasa uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem.  
- Nie wierzę. Wszyscy wiedzą, że jestem najsilniejszy we wszechświecie.  
Vegetto uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, Saladin prychnął, Gohanowi zaś przez myśl przeszło:  
"Dziwne, czyżby już zapomniał o swej porażce w walce ze mną?".  
- Może jednak zaryzykujesz? - zaproponował Vegetto. - Nie chciałbyś sprawdzić, czy ten ktoś może być silniejszy od ciebie?  
- A dlaczego nie miałbym zniszczyć teraz tej waszej Ziemi?  
- Jak chcesz, ty decydujesz - Vegetto wzruszył ramionami, jednocześnie przygotowując się do przejścia w SSJ.  
Brolly spojrzał na Wojowników Z pobłażliwie i przeszedł do zwykłej formy Saiyana.  
- Dobrze, zaczekam na tego waszego "super-wojownika" i udowodnię jemu i wam kto jest najpotężniejszy.  
Większość obecnych odetchnęła z ulgą, wszyscy poza #18.  
- Będziemy tego żałować... - wymruczała pod nosem, nikt jej jednak nie usłyszał.  
- Eee... Witaj w drużynie! - powiedział Gohan, próbując przełamać pierwsze lody, Brolly jednak prychnął tylko i nie odpowiedział.  
- Dobra... - powiedział Vegetto. - Zajmijmy się tymi, którzy walczyli z Edge'em pierwsi, #17 prowadź do tego miejsca. Może Uubu da jakoś radę rozłączyć fuzję...  
Android wystartował, za nim zaś podążyła reszta ekipy. Po drodze Gohan zagadnął Vegetto.  
- Ten wojownik, którego mają stworzyć jednocześnie Gero i Babidi ma się pojawić w ciągu roku, tak?  
- Tak przynajmniej twierdził Cell - odpowiedział Saiyan.  
- Dobrze by było w tym czasie zebrać Smocze Kule, moglibyście przywrócić do życia mnie, Trunksa i innych zabitych.  
Vegetto odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
- Zużyliśmy dzisiaj moc Smoczych Kul, będziemy mogli ich użyć dopiero za rok.  
- Jak to? - zdziwił się Gohan. - Na co je zużyliśmy?  
- To długa historia - wykręcił się od odpowiedzi Vegetto. Ani Goku, ani Vegeta nie chcieliby o tym rozmawiać z ojcem Pan.  
Gohan zastanawiał się nad sytuacją przez moment.  
- W takim razie obyście zdążyli zebrać je ponownie przed przybyciem tego nowego wojownika... Tymczasem ja i Trunks będziemy trenować w zaświatach.  
- Dobry pomysł.  
- Jesteśmy na miejscu! - krzyknął #17, rzeczywiście różnej wielkości kratery w ziemi świadczyły o tym, że odbyła się tutaj walka.  
- Widzę Gotena! - krzyknął Shinhan.  
Młodszemu synowi Goku szybko zaaplikowano senzu, ciała Trunksa nie znaleziono, najwyraźniej był już w zaświatach.  
Nigdzie też jednak nie było Piccolo i Uubu.  
- Gdzie oni są? - Yamcha rozglądał się, bez skutku. - Czyżby tez zginęli?  
- Nie - zaprzeczył Gohan. - Kaio wspominał tylko o śmierci Trunksa.  
- Walczyli dokładnie w tym miejscu... - zapewniał Android #17.  
- Pamiętam, że zostawiłem tego Pi... Piccolo? Tak, Piccolo dokładnie w tym miejscu - powiedział Blank. Są nawet ślady fioletowej krwi.  
Rzeczywiście, był tam ślady krwi Piccolo. Musiało to być miejsce, w którym Kamehameha zrobiła mu dziurę w korpusie. Samego Nameczanina jednak tam nie było.  
- Co właściwie mu zrobiłeś? - zapytał Blanka Gohan.  
- Eee... nic takiego... walczyliśmy trochę i tyle...  
Wszyscy zaczęli wypytywać Gotena co mogło stać się z Piccolo i Uubu, ten jednak nic nie wiedział tłumacząc, że stracił przytomność po śmierci Trunksa. Młodszy syn Goku pominął fakt, że osiągnął SSJ2, to nie miało znaczenia skoro i tak został pokonany jednym ciosem...  
Tym samym upadł kolejny pomysł na rozłączenie fuzji Goku i Vegety.  
Vegetto zakończył koncentrację, próbował znaleźć inne istoty na Ziemi, których ki byłaby wyższa niż zwykłych ludzi, ale tym razem nikogo, poza Chaozu, nie wyczuł.  
Nastało pytanie co zrobić z tą dość liczną przecież, bo składającą się z czternastu osób grupką. Po krótkim zastanowieniu postanowiono polecieć do Capsule Corporation, gdzie wszyscy byli w stanie się swobodnie zmieścić. Zgodzili się na to wszyscy poza #17, który uznał, że nie ma już w tej grupie nic do roboty i poleciał w zupełnie innym kierunku.

Cell rzadko się czegoś bał, nic dziwnego był najdoskonalszym tworem Doktora Gero, istotą niezwykle potężną, zdolną niszczyć całe planety. Ogólnie mówiąc - nie miał wielu powodów do strachu.  
W tej chwili jednak Cell pocił się jak mysz. O przerażenie przyprawiał go jego rozmówca. Cell nie wiedział dlaczego akurat ten osobnik doprowadzał go do takiego stanu, nie był przecież od niego silniejszy... wręcz przeciwnie, pod względem poziomu mocy dużo słabszy. Miał jednak w sobie coś przerażającego.  
- Zawiodłeś mnie, Cell - powiedział tamten, cedząc powoli słowa, mówił bezbarwnie, bez absolutnie żadnych uczuć w głosie. - Zabroniłem ci się pojawiać na Ziemi. Twój i Babidiego powrót do życia miał pozostać jeszcze tajemnicą.  
- Ja... ja... - zaczął jąkać się Cell. - Ja... nie chciałem... ja... przecież i tak wszystkich ich zabijemy... prawda...? Zabijemy ich?  
- Oczywiście, że tak, ale będzie to wymagało znacznie więcej zachodu teraz, kiedy wiedzą czego się spodziewać - odpowiedział tamten. - Dobrze że dali się tak łatwo przekonać do odczekania roku. Dzięki temu nie będą nas od razu szukać. Gdybyś nie był mi potrzebny uśmierciłbym cię tu na miejscu... Możesz uznać, że masz szczęście. Gero!  
- Tak!? - Geniusz cybernetyki stanął na baczność poderwany głosem swego tajemniczego współpracownika, podobnie jak Cell on także nie znajdował przyjemności w spotkaniach z nim.  
- Jak długo potrwa dokończenie naszego produktu?  
- Cóż, pobraliśmy dzisiaj zmodyfikowane komórki Cell'a, po odrodzeniu się i wchłonięciu Buu jego moc wzrosła wielokrotnie. Poddajemy komórki genetycznym modyfikacjom, między innymi zastąpimy saiyańskie części komórek tymi pobranymi od Brolly'ego, później Babidi wprowadzi własne ulepszenia...  
- Przejdź do rzeczy - chłodno upomniał tajemniczy współpracownik.  
- Oczywiście! Projekt zostanie dokończony w ciągu... 377 dni...  
- To za długo.  
- Hę?  
- Oni za 364 dni zbiorą Smocze Kule i ich szanse znacznie wzrosną.  
- To nie ma znaczenia - powiedział Babidi, który najlepiej znosił obecność tego, który załatwił im ucieczkę z piekła - Jeśli nasz projekt zostanie dokończony to nie pokonają go nawet gdyby ich było dziesięć razy więcej.  
- Nie bądź tego taki pewien. Buu także miał być niezniszczalny, podobnie jak Cell wcześniej.  
- To prawda... - powiedział doktor Gero. - W takim razie dlaczego nie zbierzemy kul sami? Cell mógłby to zrobić w odpowiednim czasie.  
- Sam może nie dać rady.  
- Zapewnimy mu odpowiednie wsparcie - zaproponował Babidi, zawsze znajdą się istoty dość podatne na moją moc, żeby je zmusić do współpracy.  
- Tak... - odpowiedział tajemniczy osobnik. - Myślę jednak, że mam inny pomysł... Dobrze... Wprowadźcie swój plan w życie, łącznie ze zbieraniem Smoczych Kul, a ja zajmę się resztą.  
- Dobrze! - odpowiedziała jednocześnie cała trójka.  
Ich współpracownik odteleportował się z ich kryjówki. Gero, Babidi i Cell odetchnęli z ulgą. Nie lubili go, po prostu go nie lubili.

#17 leciał przed siebie. Nie mógł powiedzieć, że leci do domu, gdyż takiego nie posiadał. Można było co najwyżej stwierdzić, że podąża do miejsca, w którym mieszka. Nic więcej. Dodatkowo czuł się podle, złamał dziś obietnicę daną swej siostrze - miał już nigdy nie wchodzić w drogę, ani nawet nie pokazywać się na oczy Wojownikom Z, jednak, jak idiota, postanowił wziąć udział w Tenkaichi Budokai... No i oczywiście wpadł, #18 siedziała na widowni... Przy pierwszej możliwej okazji ulotnił się więc stamtąd. Dzisiaj jednak nie miał szczęścia i wpadał w jedne kłopoty po drugich. Dobrze, że ten dzień miał się już ku końcowi...  
W tym momencie #17 dojrzał coś na ziemi nad którą właśnie przelatywał, coś jakby ludzki kształt... W tej okolicy nie powinno być absolutnie nikogo.  
- A to co zno... - zaczął, ale w porę ugryzł się w język. - O nie, nie tym razem. Dość wrażeń na dzisiaj - powiedział do siebie, ale zatrzymał się w powietrzu. - Dlaczego ja nigdy nie potrafię przezwyciężyć ciekawości? Dlaczego?  
Android wylądował obok postaci na podłożu. Była to kobieta, a przynajmniej chyba była to kobieta. Miała szarą skórę i niebieskie włosy oraz... urwaną w łokciu prawą rękę. Wyglądała na nieprzytomną czy może raczej wyłączoną, gdyż z przedramienia wystawały jej jakieś metalowe pręty i druty - najwyraźniej była androidem tak jak on, ale nieco inaczej skonstruowanym.  
- To się zaczyna robić ciekawe. Wygląda na to, że nie uniknę wizyty w Capsule Corp.

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego piątego.

Jak Bulma zareaguje na złe wieści?


	26. Opowieść Saladina

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXVI - Opowieść Saladina

Pojawienie się tylu dziwnych osobników naraz w jednym miejscu zdziwiłoby niejedną panią domu, ale nie panią Briefs. Była to starsza już kobieta, której blond włosy były mocno przyprószone siwizną (to znaczy: kiedy nie były ufarbowane). Jej wiek nie zmieniał jednak jej charakteru, matka Bulmy nadal miała dość beztroskie podejście do życia, czego wizytówką były jej charakterystycznie przymrużone oczy. Pani Briefs zawsze miała dla gości w swoim domu dobre słowo, niezależnie od tego kto ich odwiedzał.  
- Ależ młody człowieku, przecież nie będziesz tak cały czas stał, usiądź proszę.  
Brolly spojrzał na tę denerwującą małą osóbkę z wściekłością w oczach. Zanosiło się na wystrzelenie kilku ki-blastów... Na szczęście w tym momencie zareagował Gohan, który zapytał panią Briefs o ciasteczka dla Pan. Matka Bulmy nie mogła nie spełnić takiej prośby.  
Sama Bulma wpadła do przepełnionego salonu z aurą furii wokół siebie. Znajdujący się obok wejścia Cinna i Blank odruchowo cofnęli się, kiedy przechodziła obok nich.  
- Co tu się dzieje!?  
- Bulma, dobrze że jesteś, musimy porozmawiać - powiedział Gohan.  
- I to jeszcze jak! Podobno wszyscy ulotniliście się z Tenkaichi Budokai?! Co się dzieje!?  
- To dość długa historia, ale teraz mamy trochę czasu, więc zaraz wszystko opowiemy.  
- Oby!  
- Na początek mam dla ciebie dwie złe wiadomo...  
- Gohan! - krzyknęła nagle Bulma. - Ty masz aureolkę nad głową!!  
- Aha, racja - powiedział Gohan. - To będą trzy złe wiadomości.  
- Czy ktoś cię zabił?  
- Tak. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że... Wiesz co Bulma, lepiej usiądź.  
Bulma zgodnie z poleceniem usiadła na najbliższym fotelu. Co prawda był on zajęty przez Cinna, ale dzięki błyskawicznemu refleksowi kosmita zdołał uniknąć zderzenia z żoną Vegety.  
- Nie wiem czy zacząć od tej gorszej wiadomości czy od tej łagodniejszej... - Gohan omijał temat jak mógł.  
- Mów już!  
- Tak, tak. No więc... Trunks nie żyje.  
- Co!?  
Moment później Bulma najzwyczajniej w świecie zemdlała, gdyby nie szybka reakcja Cinna, osunęłaby się bezwładnie na podłogę.  
- Ojej, co się stało Bulmie? - zapytała pani Briefs, która właśnie wróciła z ciasteczkami.  
- Właśnie dowiedziała się, że jej syn nie żyje - odpowiedział odruchowo Blank, nie wiedząc, że rozmawia z babcią Trunksa.  
Wszyscy zamarli w przerażeniu. Pani Briefs nie była już najmłodsza, nie wiadomo jak mogła zareagować na taką wiadomość. Nie można było wykluczyć ataku serca.  
- Ojej... To bardzo niedobrze. Zaraz, zaraz, jej syn, czyli Trunks?  
- Tak.  
- Nic dziwnego, prowadził bardzo niebezpieczny tryb życia - odpowiedziała pani Briefs z rozbrajającym uśmiechem.

GLEBA

Kiedy wszyscy podnieśli się z podłogi i Bulma odzyskała świadomość. Postanowiono przekazać genialnej uczonej kolejną złą wiadomość.  
- Widzisz Bulma, Goku i Vegeta scalili się za pomocą Kolczyków Potara, żeby pokonać pewnego wojownika - tłumaczył Gohan.  
- Tak?  
- Wiesz, że to fuzja na stałe?  
- Tak, ale przecież Buu może ich rozłączyć.  
- No tak, ale... Buu też nie żyje...  
- Hę? To jak oni chcą się rozłączyć?  
- No właśnie to jest ta zła wiadomość. Poznaj Vegetto.  
Grupka rozstąpiła się, by pokazać Vegetto, który do tej pory siedział w rogu nie rzucając się w oczy.  
- Siemka! - pozdrowił ją Saiyan.  
Bulma podeszła do niego przyglądając mu się uważnie.  
- Jesteś trochę podobny do Vegety... ale wyższy.  
Vegetto podrapał się w zakłopotaniu po głowie, nie wiedząc co odpowiedzieć.  
- Skoro Buu nie żyje... - zaczęła Bulma. - To trzeba będzie znaleźć inny sposób na likwidację fuzji. - Jak widać genialna uczona nie traciła optymizmu. - Zajmę się tym później. Teraz opowiadajcie dokładnie co się dzieje.  
- Właśnie - powiedział Gohan. - Kto zacznie?  
- Nie zaczynajcie bez nas! - dobiegł wszystkich głos Bra. Córka Bulmy stała w drzwiach, za nią widać było Marron, Chi Chi oraz... zapłakanego Mr Satana.  
- W takim razie przejdźmy wszyscy do ogrodu, tam jest więcej miejsca.  
Wszyscy przystali na tę propozycję. W ogrodzie zastali Doktora Briefsa, który niezorientowany w całej sytuacji karmił sobie beztrosko małe dinozaury. Chwilę jeszcze zajęło pocieszanie Mr Satana, który był kompletnie zdruzgotany po śmierci Buu. Videl dzielnie przyjęła wieść o śmierci Gohana, gorzej było z Chi Chi, która straciła przytomność i wyglądało na to, że nie obudzi się zbyt szybko. Postanowiono więc nie informować jej na razie o nieodwracalnej fuzji Goku i Vegety. Jeśli chodziło o Bra, to zupełnie nie przejęła się całą sytuacją, stwierdzając lakonicznie "Mamy przecież Smocze Kule".  
Saladin bardzo sceptycznie odnosił się do całej tej sytuacji.  
"Nie jestem pewien czy to wszystko mi się nie śni" - pomyślał. - "To zbyt dziwne, żeby było prawdziwe".  
- Saladinie, może ty zaczniesz opowiadać - zaproponował Gohan.  
- Czemu nie? Mam tylko nadzieję, że nikt z was nie postanowi mnie zabić w połowie opowieści.  
- Hmm? - zdziwił się Gohan.  
- Nieważne... Pochodzę z planety Yarosh, gdzie mieszkam też moja matka. Jesteśmy tam jedynymi Saiyanami, ale nie jednymi mieszkańcami. To planeta na obrzeżach naszej galaktyki, niewiele osób o niej wie, dlatego uniknęła zniszczenia przez Freezera. Ukrywaliśmy się tam, bo... - Saladin pytająco spojrzał na króla Vegetę, ten skinął głową przyzwalająco. - Jestem nieślubnym synem króla Vegety. Chodziło o to, bym nigdy nie wchodził w drogę prawowitemu następcy tronu, Vegecie...  
- Mów dalej - zachęcił Gohan.  
- Kiedy byłem bardzo mały na naszej planecie wylądowała kapsuła, w której były zwłoki mojego ojca. Podobno wkrótce potem dowiedzieliśmy się o zniszczeniu planety Vegeta.  
- Ja mogę wyjaśnić dlaczego ta kapsuła tam wylądowała - powiedział król Vegeta, gestem odmawiając, kiedy pani Briefs zaproponowała mu herbatkę. - Po wizycie na statku Freezera miałem polecieć na Yarosh, ale nie przewidziałem, że Freezer postanowi mnie zabić. Na szczęście nie zginąłem na miejscu, ciężko rannego wrzucili mnie do kapsuły. Była zaprogramowana, żeby dolecieć na planetę Saladina. Nie doleciałem tam żywy. Po drodze zdążyłem tylko napisać kilka słów...  
- Tak - powiedział Saladin. - Ostrzegałeś nas, byśmy nigdy nie opuszczali planety ze względu na Freezera... Chciałem oczywiście się na nim zemścić, ale byłem za słaby. A później doszła nas wieść o jego śmierci.  
- Kiedy zabił go Goku - raczej powiedział niż zapytał Kuririn.  
- Pewnie tak.  
- O przepraszam! - zdenerwowała się Bulma. - Przecież Freezera zabił Trunks, nie Goku!  
- Rzeczywiście...  
- Tak czy inaczej... - kontynuował Saladin. - Niedawno na planecie zdarzyło się coś, co zmieniło sytuację. Odwiedził mnie jakiś dziwny osobnik, nie mam pojęcia kim mógł być ani skąd się tam wziął. W rozmowie z nim ciarki przechodziły mi po plecach i nie odważyłem się zapytać. Opowiedział mi o tym, że na Ziemi żyją niezwykle potężni Saiyani, a także, że mogę się od nich stać silniejszy dzięki Smoczym Kulom. Wyjaśnił mi czym są te Smocze Kule i kazał je odnaleźć na Namek. Dał mi nawet taki radar. - Tu Saladin wyciągnął radar wyglądający dokładnie jak ten skonstruowany przez Bulmę.  
- To moje dzieło! Zginął mi jakiś czas temu!  
Saladin uśmiechnął się lekko i mówił dalej:  
- Powiedział, że mogę zażądać czego chcę, ale że mogę zużyć tylko jedno życzenie, dwa pozostałe były od niego. Poza tym zażądał, żebym potem zniszczył Namek.  
- CO!? - jednocześnie krzyknęli niemal wszyscy Wojownicy Z.  
- No tak... Przepraszam... Wtedy nie wiedziałem kim jesteście... On twierdził, że wszyscy zbuntowaliście się przeciwko staremu porządkowi Saiyanów. Gdybym wiedział, że będzie tu mój brat... Myślałem, że będę z wami wszystkimi walczył...  
- Nie wykluczaj tego! - krzyknął Goten.  
- Spokojnie - powstrzymał go Gohan. - Saladinie, mów dalej. O co poprosiłeś Porungę?  
- Przede wszystkim o większą moc dla siebie. Miałem się stać silniejszy od was, ale najwyraźniej to nie zadziałało tak jak powinno... Poza tym tamten kazał mi przywrócić do istnienia trzy megagalaktyki zniszczone przez jakiegoś Buu.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że Smok jest aż tak potężny - zdziwił się Kuririn, opędzając się od małego dinozaura, który koniecznie chciał wyprosić od niego kawałek ciasteczka.  
- Właśnie, byłbym zapomniał - powiedział Saladin. - Ten tajemniczy przybysz powiedział, że normalnie byłoby to niemożliwe, ale że on ulepszy Smocze Kule tak, żeby to się udało.  
- Czy on był Nameczaninem?  
- Nie sadzę. Nie przypominał ich z wyglądu. Był wysoki i miał długie czarne włosy. Miał bardzo charakterystyczny strój.  
To nic nikomu nie mówiło.  
- Po odtworzeniu tych megagalaktyk, miałem dla niego wskrzesić cztery osoby, zaraz, niech sobie przypomnę, na pewno był to Brolly, poza tym ten wasz Cell, jakiś Gero i Babidi. Dodałem do listy mojego ojca. Później miałem wyruszyć na Ziemię, zebrać tamtejsze kule i zrobić z nimi co chcę. Jedynym warunkiem było to, żeby potem zabić Wszechmogącego tej planety.  
- Dendego?  
- Może i tak się nazywa. Poza nim miałem zabić jakiegoś Piccolo.  
- Czy ten potwór chciał wyeliminować wszystkich Nameczan w kosmosie? - zapytał Gohan.  
- Naprawdę nie wiem - uśmiechnął się przepraszająco Saladin. - Na Ziemi nie zdołałem zebrać kul, nie znalazłem żadnej, jedyną jaką widziałem była w posiadaniu jego. - Tu wskazał Tenshinhana, na którego w tym momencie wszyscy spojrzeli. Trójoki wojownik zaczerwienił się lekko.  
- No tak... khem, khem... ale zabrali mi ją, to znaczy, on to zrobił. - Shinhan skinął głową w kierunku Cinna.  
- Może teraz wy opowiecie kim jesteście i co was tu sprowadza? - powiedziała ostro Bulma.  
- Z najwyższą chęcią - odpowiedział Cinna.  
- Zaraz, chwilę - przerwał Goten. - Niech ten drugi opowiada.  
- Ja? - zdziwił się Blank. - Dlaczego?  
- Nie pamiętacie co Buu mówił o głosie Cinna? Podobno jest magiczny, mógłby pewnie nam wmówić najgłupszą bajeczkę, a my byśmy uwierzyli.  
Cinna usiadł z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem na twarzy, Blank zaś wstał, odchrząknął i zaczął mówić.  
- Istoty wyglądające tak jak ja pochodzą z planety Yasan. Nazywamy siebie Lanfa-jin. Jednakże około trzydziestu lat temu w naszą planetę uderzył meteoryt i staliśmy się bezdomni...  
- To mi coś przypomina - zwrócił się Goten do Gohana szeptem.  
- Przeżyło nas zaledwie około trzystu, w ogromnym statku kosmicznym. Przez dziesięć lat tułaliśmy się po kosmosie przeganiani z kolejnych światów, aż w końcu dolecieliśmy do planety na której powitano nas bardzo chętnie. Ta planeta nosiła nazwę Nowa Plant.  
- CO!? - zdziwili się jednocześnie Vegetto, król Vegeta i Saladin.  
- Tak. Była zamieszkana przez Saiyanów...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego szóstego, a już w następnym:

Kim są Lanfa-jin i skąd Nowa Plant?


	27. Tajemnica SuperSaiyanów

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXVII - Tajemnica Super-Saiyanów

Smocze Kule... Tak, Smocze Kule były świadectwem prawdziwej potęgi Nameczan. Czy byli oni jedyną we wszechświecie rasą zdolną stworzyć coś, co przewyższało potęgą ich samych? Nameczanie nie posiadali wielu nadprzyrodzonych zdolności, a jednak ich dzieło - Smocze Kule, mogło spełnić niemal każdą zachciankę. Kule miały co prawda ograniczenia, ale ich moc i tak była zdumiewająca. Tylko najpotężniejsi bogowie potrafili przywracać do życia zmarłych czy odtwarzać planety, natomiast dzięki Smoczym Kulom każdy cwany Nameczanin mógł im dorównać.

To było niesprawiedliwe.

Ta rasa musiała umrzeć.

- Populacja Saiyanów na Nowej Plant nie była duża, liczyła może ze dwa tysiące... Uciekli oni z Vegety tuż przed jej zniszczeniem przez Freezera. Można powiedzieć, że mieli szczęście... Ocalił ich pewien wojownik, Bardock.  
- Bardock? - zapytał Gohan. - Skądś znam to imię, czy on...  
- Tak - potwierdził Vegetto. - Bardock to imię ojca Goku.  
- Ten Bardock ostrzegł grupę Saiyanów w pewnym barze. Powiedział im, że planeta zostanie zniszczona. Został wyśmiany, ale jedna Saiyanka potraktowała jego słowa poważnie. Przekazała je dalej, do swoich przyjaciół, rozgłosiła to po całej planecie. Sam Bardock zniknął, mówi się, że stracił gdzieś przytomność, czy nawet umarł z upływu krwi, chociaż niektórzy wolą twierdzić, że rzucił Freezerowi wyzwanie... Nawet jeśli, nie miał szans na zwycięstwo. Niewielu Saiyanów posłuchało ostrzeżeń, ale niektórzy zauważyli, że do planety zbliża się statek Freezera. Uciekło około pięciuset, może trochę więcej. Skierowali się w stronę przeciwną do imperium Freezera i zamieszkali na Nowej Plant, chociaż wtedy pewnie nazywała się inaczej. Kiedy Lanfa-jin tam dotarli saiyańska kolonia liczyła już trzydzieści lat i jak już wspominałem, nieco ponad dwa tysiące mieszkańców. To było prawie piętnaście lat temu. Lanfani i Saiyani dogadują się całkiem nieźle, szczególnie, że nasza nauka była dużo bardziej rozwinięta. Tamtejsi Saiyani wiele się od nas nauczyli.  
- Ciekawe czego? - powiedział pod nosem król Vegeta.  
Blank spojrzał na niego wymownie i mówił dalej:  
- Kiedy tam dotarliśmy, zagrożenie ze strony Freezera było nadal bardzo realne. Nawet najpotężniejsi Saiyani nie byli w stanie stawić mu czoła. Według opowieści moc Freezera miała być niewyobrażalnie wielka, natomiast najmocniejsi Saiyani dysponowali siłą ciosu na poziomie 30,000 jednostek. Lanfani pod tym względem byli jeszcze bardziej żałosni. Jednakże dzięki pracom naszych naukowców udało się odkryć, że każdy Saiyan znacznie szybciej rośnie w siłę po utracie ogona.  
- To ohydna potwarz! - krzyknął Saladin. - Wszyscy wiedzą, że ogon to największa duma Saiyana!  
- Być może, ale zarazem jego słaby punkt nad którym musi pracować od dzieciństwa. Jakby to wytłumaczyć w miarę prosto...? Aha, ogon jest miejscem w którym Saiyani skupiają cała swoją moc. Jednakże moc skupiona w ogonie nie może być przez nich wykorzystana, uwalnia się samoistnie podczas przemiany w oozaru.  
Niektórzy, jak Bulma czy Gohan pokiwali głową, inni, na przykład Vegetto i Goten podrapali się po głowach niewiele rozumiejąc. Król Vegeta i Saladin starali się zachować zimną krew, chociaż wygłaszane tu poglądy kłóciły się z saiyańską tradycją, natomiast Brolly i nadal blond-włosa Pan zupełnie ignorowali wywód Blanka. Pan wolała biegać za młodym triceratopsem, Brolly natomiast starał się nie patrzeć na Bra, która ustawicznie się mu przyglądała.  
- Poza tym ogon uniemożliwia przemianę Saiyana w SSJ... - dokończył Blank.  
- Co!? - tego już król Vegeta nie wytrzymał, podrywając się swego miejsca. - Jak śmiesz!?  
- Wasza wysokość... - powiedziała uspakajająco Bulma. - To może być prawda, każdy z ziemskich Saiyanów stracił ogon przed pierwszą przemianą...  
- Tak - potwierdził Gohan. - Każdy poza... Brolly! Czy ty masz ogon?  
- Co?  
- Pytam czy masz ogon?  
- A po jaką cholerę mi ogon?  
- Pytam tylko czy go masz.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył legendarny SSJ. - Straciłem go kiedy uciekaliśmy z Vegety.  
- Zaledwie kilka dni po urodzeniu - szepnął Gohan do Bulmy. - To by częściowo wyjaśniało dlaczego Brolly jest taki silny. - Żona Vegety w milczeniu skinęła głową. Tymczasem król usiadł.  
- Mów dalej - zaproponował Goten Blankowi. - Dlaczego ta planeta nazywała się Nowa Plant, a nie Nowa Vegeta?  
- Tak zdecydował nowy król Saiyanów...  
- Nie musisz mówić - przerwał mu król Vegeta. - Domyślam się, że chodzi ci o Gebaccę.  
- Tak, król Gebacca, skąd wiesz?  
- Domyśliłem się. Gebbacca był przywódcą opozycji na Vegecie. Domyślam się też, kim była ta Saiyanka, która ostrzegła wszystkich z opozycji przed przybyciem Freezera. Gebacca wszędzie miał swoich szpiegów, chciał pozbawić mnie władzy. Miałem zamiar go wykończyć po powrocie na Vegetę z Yarosh.  
- Król Gebbacca jest bardzo dobry dla swoich poddanych - zaoponował Blank, król Vegeta spiorunował go wzrokiem. - Nieważne. Kontynuując historię Nowej Plant... Po usunięciu ogonów więlu Saiyanów osiągnęło formę SSJ, chociaż u nas to się nazywa "złotowłosi".  
- Złotowłosi?  
- Polityczna poprawność - wyjaśnił Blank. - Nazwa "Super-Saiyan" faworyzowałaby tych, którzy osiągnęli SSJ, a nie wszystkim to się udało... Tymczasem Lanfani zaczęli czuć się zagrożeni przez wzrost mocy Saiyanów, więc nasi naukowcy zmodyfikowali naszą rasę genetycznie.  
- Co? - zapytała zaskoczona Bulma. - Jak to? Całą rasę?  
- No nie... Tylko ochotników. Połączyliśmy nasze geny z saiyańskimi... Użyliśmy oczywiście tylko najmocniejszych cech Saiyanów.  
- Oczywiście - rzucił zgryźliwie król Vegeta.  
- Lanfani stali się nieco silniejsi od Saiyanów, osiągamy też coś w rodzaju SSJ, ale ta forma jest dużo słabsza niż prawdziwe saiyańskie SSJ, poza tym niewielu z nas udało się do niej dojść... Jednakże cel został osiągnięty, Saiyani żeby nas zniszczyć musieliby wziąć udział w długiej i wyniszczającej wojnie, zostali więc zniechęceni do ewentualnego ataku.  
- To tyle jeśli chodzi o sprawiedliwość Gebbakki - zauważył Goten. - Co to za król, który dba tylko o część swoich poddanych.  
- Nie powiedziałbym tego, to on zaproponował genetyczną modyfikację Lanfanów.  
To zaskoczyło nieco wszystkich, zwłaszcza króla Vegetę, który nic nie mówiąc wbił się głębiej w fotel.  
- Całkiem niedawno na Nowej Plant odwiedził nas pewien dziwny osobnik. W sumie był całkiem podobny do tego, którego opisał Saladin, ale nie wydawał nam się w żaden sposób straszny. Poza tym miał białe włosy, nie czarne. Powiedział, że mamy szansę odrodzenia naszej planety, opowiedział o Ziemi, o Smoczych Kulach, dał nawet radar... - tu Blank wyciągnął z kieszeni Smoczy Radar.  
- To niemożliwe! - krzyknęła Bulma. - To drugi radar! - Matka Trunksa wzięła urządzenie od Lanfana. - Saladinie, możesz podać mi swój radar?  
Saiyan dał Bulmie urządzenie. Ta uważnie obejrzała obydwa radary, po chwili wyciągnęła skądś śrubokręt i rozkręciła je.  
- Są dokładnie takie same... - powiedziała. - Mogłabym się założyć, że obydwa są moim dziełem, ale nigdy nie skonstruowałam drugiego radaru...  
- Czy mając go, ktoś mógłby zbudować taki sam? - zapytał Gohan.  
- Tak, ale pod warunkiem, że miałby duże zdolności techniczne.  
- Czy na przykład Dr Gero mógłby to zrobić?  
- Tak, ale on nie żyje... No tak, przecież Saladin go wskrzesił...  
- Tak, a ten ktoś dał mu radar kazał to zrobić, więc pewnie jest powiązany z Doktorem Gero.  
- Dajcie Blankowi dokończyć - zaproponował Kuririn.  
- To właściwie wszystko - powiedział Lanfan. - Tamten obcy zniknął. my przylecieliśmy tu pożyczonym statkiem. Udało nam się zebrać Smocze Kule, wykorzystaliśmy życzenia by odtworzyć naszą planetę i odesłać resztę naszych towarzyszy na Yasan... Cinna... Właśnie sobie uświadomiłem, że odesłałeś na naszą planetę wszystkich Lanfa-jin z Nowej Plant.  
- Wiem - odpowiedział Cinna. - Nie martw się, ci którzy mają na Nowej Plant rodziny wrócą tam, w końcu mamy teraz szybsze statki niż kiedyś.  
- No tak.  
- To dwa życzenia - zauważył Gohan. - Co z trzecim?  
- My zużyliśmy tylko dwa. Trzecie wykorzystał ten Saiyan z potarganymi włosami.  
- Goku? - zapytał Kuririn. - O co poprosił?  
- Musiał uratować Vegetę - wtrącił się Vegetto. - Trzeba było szybko podjąć decyzję, więc Goku kazał smokowi wyleczyć Vegetę, który umierał.  
- Podjąć decyzję? - zdziwił się Gohan. - To były jakieś inne opcje? - pierworodny syn Goku zamyślił się na moment. - #17 był z wami... Rozumiem... Wiedziałeś, że ja nie żyję! - zwrócił się do Vegetto.  
- Nie ja tylko Goku - bronił się Saiyan.  
- Goku? Kakarotto? - zdziwił się Brolly, łapiący tylko strzępy rozmowy. Wystarczyło mu wiedzieć, że ma wkrótce z kimś walczyć, reszta nie miała znaczenia.  
- On nie żyje - uspokoił go mechanicznie Gohan, sam będąc wściekły. Jego ojciec mógł wskrzesić jego albo uratować Vegetę i wybrał to drugie. Tak jakby on nie miał na Ziemi rodziny i kariery. Co gorsza Goku wybrał wyleczenie Vegety zamiast przywrócenia do życia syna oraz wielu ofiar w zniszczonym przez Cella mieście.  
"Czy ktoś kto kilkukrotnie próbował cię zabić jest dla ciebie ważniejszy od rodziny, tato?" - zastanawiał się w duchu Gohan. Niestety Goku nie było na miejscu i nie był w stanie mu odpowiedzieć. W sumie, Gohan mógł go już nigdy nie ujrzeć, jednak w tej chwili nie bardzo zaprzątało mu to głowę. Zresztą i tak nie uwierzyłby, gdyby mu ktoś powiedział, że faktycznie tak będzie.  
- To by było wszystko... - powiedział Blank. - Koniec opowieści.  
- Może, wasza wysokość, teraz ty opowiesz co cię sprowadza na Ziemię - zaproponował Vegecie Gohan.  
- Dobrze. Niewiele mam do opowiadania. Jakiś czas temu obudziłem się na Yarosh... Saladin przywrócił mnie do życia. Powoli przyzwyczajałem się do sytuacji... Wracam w końcu z piekła... Wtedy na naszej planecie pojawił się Son Goku. Początkowo wziąłem go za Bardocka, ale wyprowadził mnie z błędu. Mówił, że od dłuższego czasu podąża za jakimś śladem po kosmosie, to było coś związanego z teleportacją... Tak czy inaczej nie był w stanie go znaleźć. Opowiedział mi o Freezerze i jego śmierci, o Super-Saiyanach, o Ziemi, o Smoczych Kulach, prawie o wszystkim. Postanowiłem więc przybyć tutaj z nim. Trafiliśmy akurat na moment kiedy Vegeta próbował zabić Saladina...  
- Vegeta? - zdziwiła się Bulma. - Dlaczego miałby chcieć go zabić?  
- Nie przypadliśmy sobie zbytnio do gustu... - powiedział Saladin.  
- Nic dziwnego, morderco - rzucił ostro Goten, który nie mógł zapomnieć o zniszczeniu Namek.  
- Nie takim tonem! - zdenerwował się książę.  
- Bo co? Rozwalisz Ziemię?  
- Hej, spokojnie, spokojnie. - Vegetto wszedł między dwóch kłócących się Saiyanów, w samą porę gdyż Goten już miał przyjmować postać SSJ.  
- Dobrze, skoro wiemy już skąd wszyscy się wzięli i kim są, to warto by omówić naszą sytuację - zaproponował Gohan.  
Wszyscy skinęli głowami, syn Goku mówił dalej:  
- A więc Cell, Gero i Babidi żyją. W tym ci dwaj ostatni konstruują całkiem nowego wojownika, który ma za rok zaatakować Ziemię...  
Ci, którzy do tej pory tego nie wiedzieli zdziwili się lekko, cała reszta potwierdziła w milczeniu.  
- Poza tym, musimy znaleźć sposób na rozłączenie Vegetto...  
- Może lepiej zostawić go tak jak jest... - zaczął Saladin, ale wszyscy spiorunowali go wzrokiem więc zamilkł.  
- Dalej... Zaginęli Uubu i Piccolo.  
- No właśnie - powiedziała pani Briefs. - Nigdzie nie widzę tego przystojnego zielonego młodzieńca, gdzie on jest? Ojej, a może on umarł z głodu, nigdy nie chciał nic jeść...  
- Zakładając jednak, że nie umarł z głodu, będzie trzeba go odnaleźć... - powiedział Gohan.  
- Może zapytamy Uranai Babę? - zaproponował Yamcha.  
- Świetny pomysł! - pochwalił Gohan. - Zajmiemy się tym wkrótce.  
- No i ostatnia sprawa... - powiedział Kuririn. - Trzeba zebrać Smocze Kule, żeby przywrócić do życia Nameczan, Trunksa, ciebie i resztę ofiar Cella.  
Mr Satan znowu ryknął płaczem, jedną z ofiar Cella był Buu...  
- ...ale to dopiero za rok, chyba że przekonamy Dendego by przyspieszył regenerację mocy Smoczych Kul.  
- Zawsze można spróbować - zgodził się Gohan, o dziwo to on, nie Vegetto, stał się jakby naturalnym przywódcą grupy.  
- To chyba wszy... - Kuririnowi przerwało nagłe wejście Androida #17, który na rękach niósł dziwną szaroskórą kobietę z niebieskimi włosami.  
- Bulma! - krzyknął android. - Potrzebuję twojej pomocy!

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego siódmego.

Czy Bulmie uda się naprawić androidkę Gemini?


	28. Androidy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXVIII - Androidy

Saladin oparł się wygodniej na kanapie w salonie rodziny Briefs. Ten wariacki dzień dobiegał już końca. Kto by pomyślał? Smocze Kule. Super-Saiyani. Androidy. No i ten kosmita, Edge, niesamowicie potężny, Saladin ledwo dawał mu radę jako oozaru, a przecież miał być najpotężniejszym z Saiyanów. Gdyby ten mroczny nieznajomy powiedział mu, że ci na Ziemi są Super-Saiyanami Saladin zażyczyłby sobie być od nich dużo potężniejszym, ale wtedy na Namek tego nie wiedział. Cóż, trzeba będzie potrenować...  
Saladin zamrugał nerwowo uświadamiając sobie, że ktoś intensywnie się w niego wpatruje. Był to Son Goten.  
- Czego chcesz? - zapytał sucho Saiyan.  
Goten nie odpowiedział.  
- Przestań się tak na mnie gapić!  
- Chcę, żebyś zapamiętał, że nigdy nie wybaczę ci zniszczenia Namek, zapłacisz za śmierć tych Nameczan! - powiedział spokojnie Goten.  
Saladin uśmiechnął się półgębkiem, niczym Vegeta.  
- Pomścisz ich tak samo jak swego przyjaciela Trunksa?  
Goten nerwowo zacisnął pięści, ale opanował się, obrócił na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa.  
- Rany... - wybąkał Saladin. - Tyle hałasu o jedną planetkę.

Reszta towarzystwa także czekała aż Bulma skończy naprawiać androidkę, którą przyniósł #17. Cała trójka, oraz doktor Briefs byli w laboratorium. Tymczasem reszta towarzystwa próbowała znaleźć sobie jakieś zajęcie.  
- Wiesz może, co to za przystojniak stoi tam pod ścianą? - zapytała Bra córkę Kuririna.  
- Hmm. Nie - odpowiedziała Marron. - Tato, kto to?  
- Kto? On? To Brolly... legendarny Super-Saiyan - odpowiedział Kuririn.  
- Saiyan? - zapytała Bra. - Ciekawe.  
Kuririn zmarszczył brwi.  
- Na twoim miejscu trzymałbym się od niego z daleka - ostrzegł Kuririn. - Ten facet ma nierówno pod sufitem.  
- Naprawdę? Wygląda całkiem sympatycznie...

Gohan i Videl odbywali w tym momencie poważną rozmowę ze swoją córką.  
- Pan... - zaczął półsaiyan. - Widzisz moją aureolkę?  
- Tak - odpowiedziała wnuczka Goku, nadal w formie SSJ.  
- Wiesz co ona oznacza?  
- Eee... Nie...  
- Twój tatuś został dzisiaj zabity - powiedziała Videl. - Wkrótce będzie musiał udać się do zaświatów.  
Pan zamrugała nerwowo.  
- Przywrócimy go do życia Smoczymi Kulami, ale to się stanie dopiero za rok - kontynuowała Videl. - Rozumiesz?  
- Za rok? A gdzie będziesz przez ten rok?  
- W zaświatach, będę tam trenował żeby obronić Ziemię kiedy przybędzie wróg.  
- Nie chcę, żebyś wyjeżdżał do tych zaświatów! - Pan wpadła ojcu w objęcia, Gohan przytulił córkę.  
- Nie mam wyboru, Pan... Wszystko będzie dobrze.  
- Zostaniesz ze mną - powiedziała Videl.  
Nieoczekiwanie Gohan sprzeciwił się.  
- To nie jest dobry pomysł - powiedział.  
- Co? Jak to?  
- Pan jest już Super-Saiyanką, także powinna trenować, może się nam przydać.  
Videl przez chwilę milczała.  
- W takim razie sama będę ją trenować - powiedziała w końcu.  
- Wybacz kochanie, ale to trochę nie twój poziom... - powiedział jej mąż przepraszająco. - Powinien ją trenować ktoś silniejszy.  
- Kto więc?  
- No właśnie... Kto? - zastanawiał się Gohan. - "Hmm. Piccolo to oczywisty wybór, ale on zniknął... Król Vegeta i Saladin odpadają, o Brollim nawet nie warto wspominać, Goten jest za młody na nauczyciela, a Vegetto zabiłby ją pierwszym ki-blastem... To chyba wszyscy Saiyani... Kto jeszcze? Tym nowym kosmitom nie ufam, Kuririn i #18 nie chcą się już mieszać do tych wszystkich walk, Android #17 się nie zgodzi, a Yamchy nie powierzyłbym nic rodzaju żeńskiego... Zostaje jeszcze Satan... Nie." - wybór zaczął się zawężać. - Cóż, kochanie - powiedział Gohan - najwyraźniej jej trenerem zostanie Tenshinhan.  
- Tenshinhan? - Videl spojrzała na łysego triklopa z zakłopotaniem przysłuchującego się pani Briefs wypytującej go, czy znalazł sobie w końcu jakąś miłą dziewczynę. - Uważasz, że się nadaje?  
- Uwierz mi, nikogo lepszego nie ma na świecie - powiedział Gohan. - To świetny wojownik i Pan może się od niego wiele nauczyć. Pozostaje go przekonać, ale to zostaw mnie.

- Co właściwie chcesz robić na tej planecie? - zapytał Blank.  
- Wszystko jedno. Na pewno nie wracam na Yasan, mam tam czterokrotny wyrok śmierci - odpowiedział Cinna. - Jestem pewien, że nasz ukochany senat za mną nie tęskni. Ja za nimi wcale.  
- Co takiego strasznego zrobiłeś?  
- To długa historia i ma wiele wspólnego z moimi zdolnościami - odparł niski kosmita. - Wystarczy chyba, że powiem, że nie bezpodstawnie jestem tam na pierwszym miejscu na liście poszukiwanych. To, że wydostałem się z planety to cud, zresztą to też zrobiłem nielegalnie.  
- Ja tam się cieszę. Gdyby nie ty, dawno bym nie żył.  
- Nie dziękuj mnie tylko Marcusowi, wielokrotnie mnie ocalił.  
- Właśnie, ciekawe co się z nim stało?  
- Wrócił na Yasan, to pewne - odparł Cinna. - I dobrze, jest bohaterem, będzie mu tam dobrze - ostatnie słowa Cinna wypowiedział dziwnym głosem, zupełnie różnym od swego zwyczajnego aksamitnego tonu.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zaniepokoił się Blank.  
- Tak - Cinna odzyskał panowanie nad strunami głosowymi. - W porządku.

- Masakra - powiedziała Bulma. - Co ją tak pokiereszowało?  
Faktycznie, androidka była w fatalnym stanie. Miała liczne uszkodzenia na całym ciele, w tym poważne głowy, oraz urwaną, a raczej odstrzeloną w łokciu prawą rękę.  
- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział #17. - Kiedy ją znalazłem była już w takim stanie. Dasz radę ją naprawić?  
- Nie wiem... Wszystko zależy od tego, czy zrozumiem jej konstrukcję.  
- Z tym nie będzie problemu - powiedział dr Briefs, gapiąc się w połyskujący zielono ekran monitora.  
- Hę? Jak to?  
- Jej budowa jest bardzo podobna do budowy Androida #16, choć dużo bardziej zaawansowana.  
- Skąd wiesz? - zapytał #17, marszcząc lekko brwi.  
- Porównałem jej plany z tymi znajdującymi się w komputerze.  
- Sprytne - powiedziała Bulma. - Daj rzucić okiem.  
- Macie tu plany androidów doktora Gero? - zdziwił się #17.  
- Tylko niektórych - odpowiedziała niecierpliwie Bulma. - Nie przeszkadzaj.  
- Kuririn i Trunks wykradli plany androida numer... chyba #17... z pracowni Gero, plany #16 sporządziliśmy kiedy go naprawialiśmy.  
- A jak myślisz, w jaki sposób bez waszych planów mogłabym skonstruować urządzenie dezaktywujące? - zapytała retorycznie Bulma nie odrywając oczu od ekranu.  
Android uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.  
- Jakie urządzenie?  
- Do wyłączania was! A jak myślisz, co znaczy "dezaktywujące"? A podobno wy androidy jesteście inteligentne...  
- Nic nie wiedziałem o takim urządzeniu. Nadal je masz?  
- Oczywiście, że nie, przecież Kuririn je zniszczył! #18 ci o tym nie opowiadała?  
Android nie odpowiedział, zamyślając się. Bulma zerkała raz na częściowo rozmontowaną androidkę raz na schematy w komputerze.  
- Myślę, że mogę ją naprawić, ale wynocha z pracowni, bo będziecie mi przeszkadzać! - powiedziała Bulma i energicznie wypchnęła obu mężczyzn na korytarz, zaraz potem zatrzaskując drzwi.  
- Hehe, taka już jest moja córka - powiedział dr Briefs. - Chodźmy do reszty.  
- Nie wiedziałem, że ktoś może odtworzyć urządzenie dezaktywujące mnie i moją siostrę - powiedział zatroskany #17. - To mi się nie podoba.  
- Nie przejmuj się, nikt z nas nic takiego nie zbuduje - powiedział ojciec Bulmy.  
- Tak...  
- Swoją drogą, ten Gero to łebski facet był. Wyprzedzał swoje czasy o co najmniej dziesięć lat.  
- Dziesięć? - zapytał machinalnie android.  
- Aha, strach pomyśleć co by było gdyby stworzył was mając do dyspozycji dzisiejszą technologię. Lepsze źródła energii, mocniejsze materiały...  
- Możesz to powtórzyć? - zainteresował się nagle #17. - Mówisz, że wyprzedzał o dziesięć lat?  
- Albo i więcej...  
- Ale dzisiaj są już większe możliwości?  
- No tak, zostałeś stworzony ponad dwadzieścia lat temu... W branży elektronicznej to całe wieki.  
Android #17 zatrzymał się i zamyślił głęboko.  
- Mam pytanie - powiedział w końcu. - Czy wykorzystując moje plany w komputerze można by mnie zmodyfikować, że tak powiem "ulepszyć"?  
- Oczywiście, to tylko kwestia zastąpienia kilku rzeczy w twoim sztucznym ciele...  
- Czy ty, doktorze, mógłbyś to zrobić? - zapytał powoli android.  
- Czemu nie? - podrapał się po głowie dr Briefs. - Przydałoby mi się coś do roboty. Ostatnio poważny projekt nad którym pracowałem sam to była kapsuła Son Goku... dawno temu.  
- Świetnie! Kiedy zaczynamy?

Bulma pracowała już od kilku godzin. Plany rzeczywiście były podobne, jednak ten android miał bardzo dużo ulepszeń w stosunku do numeru 16-ego. Zadziwiające było, jak podobny okazał się do konstrukcji Gero. Niesamowite też było jak sprytne były wprowadzone ulepszenia. Odkrywając je jedno po drugim Bulma stwierdziła, że nie byłaby w stanie skonstruować tego lepiej, nawet po latach badań. Z drugiej strony, większość części była w fatalnym stanie. Kiedy ten android miał swój ostatni przegląd?  
Genialna kobieta-naukowiec połączyła dwa ostatnie kabelki. Robota skończona. Na klawiaturze Bulma wystukała polecenie "aktywacja".  
Androidka Gemini otworzyła oczy i powoli rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu, jej wzrok zatrzymał się na matce Trunksa i żonie Vegety.  
- To niemożliwe... - powiedziała. - Konstruktor Bulma?

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego ósmego.

Czy Tenshinhan zgodzi się trenować Pan?


	29. Wyprawa

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXIX - Wyprawa

Kamesennin zwinął leżak i wrócił do Kame House. To nie było w jego stylu tak omijać Tenkaichi Budokai, ale tego dnia w ogóle nie miał ochoty ruszać się z plaży.  
- Ciekawe czy ominęło mnie coś ciekawego? - zastanawiał się na głos przygotowując kolację. - Pewnie nie, to był taki spokojny dzień...

Wszyscy obecni tej nocy w Capsule Corporation ponownie zebrali się w ogrodzie rodziny Briefs, tym razem aby posłuchać wyjaśnień androidki Gemini.  
- Sama niewiele z tego rozumiem - powiedziała Gemini. - Dla mnie także jest bardzo dziwaczne, że odnajduję konstruktorkę Bulmę na tej planecie.  
- Konstruktorkę Bulmę? - zapytał Gohan. - Dlaczego ją tak nazywasz?  
- Ona skonstruowała wszystkie androidy Zeta, zaprojektowała nas i zbudowała.  
- Jesteś pewna, że to nasza Bulma? - zapytał Kuririn. - Może jest tylko do niej podobna?  
- Z całą pewnością to ta sama osoba. Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, przecież nasza konstruktorka od dawna już nie żyje.  
- Od jak dawna?  
- Tysiące lat. Zginęła lata przed zniszczeniem Północnej Megagalaktyki, bo to stamtąd pochodzimy...  
Zapanowało milczenie, nikt nie wiedział co myśleć o tej całej sytuacji.  
- Chciałam wam podziękować za naprawienie mnie, w końcu nie mieliście takiego obowiązku.  
- Dziękuj #17 i Bulmie, on cię odnalazł, a ona naprawiła.  
Gemini skinęła głową w kierunku Androida #17, ten zupełnie ją zignorował.  
- A może... - zaczęła Gemini po kolejnej chwili milczenia. - Może w pracowni naszej konstruktorki czegoś byście się dowiedzieli, w jej komputerze jest bardzo dużo informacji, których nie sprawdziliśmy.  
- To jest myśl! - podchwyciła Bulma. - Ktoś musi to sprawdzić! Gdzie ten komputer?  
- W naszej kwaterze, w Północnej Megagalaktyce.  
- Kawał drogi... - powiedziała Bulma. - Ale informacje mogą być ważne... No to kto na ochotnika tam poleci?  
Zaczęły się szemrania i szepty, widać było, że nikomu nie uśmiecha się tak długa podróż.  
- Jeśli użyjemy naszego statku - zaczęła Gemini - podróż zajmie tylko dwa dni w jedną stronę.  
- Tylko tyle? - zapytała Bulma. - Może sama polecę?  
- Powinnaś chyba skupić się na rozłączeniu Vegetto... - przypomniał Gohan.  
- Racja, więc kto? Poza mną, Goku i Gohanem tylko Vegeta i Kuririn latali w kosmos, Gohan wraca w zaświaty, a Goku i Vegeta są niedysponowani...  
- Zostaję... ja? - zdziwił się Kuririn.  
Bulma pokiwała głową.  
- Ale... Ja... Ja mam rodzinę...  
- Zabierz ich ze sobą - powiedziała ostro Bulma.  
- Ale...  
- Żadnych "ale" - warknęła żona Vegety. - A więc postanowione, Kuririn, #18 i Marron polecą z tobą - powiedziała do Gemini. - Ruszacie rano.  
"Tak, to bez wątpienia ona..." - przeszło przez myśl szaroskórej androidce.

- Eee... Bulma, prawda?  
Bulma spojrzała na dwóch dziwnych białowłosych osobników, jeden z nich był wysoki i szczupły, a drugi dla odmiany niski (choć nie gruby).  
- Tak, jestem Bulma, o co chodzi? - odpowiedziała podejrzliwie matka Trunksa.  
- Słyszeliśmy, że masz próbować rozłączać tę całą fuzję... Vegetto - powiedział niepewnie Cinna.  
- Tak, co z tego?  
- W pewnym sensie także jesteśmy naukowcami, może moglibyśmy ci pomóc?  
- W pewnym sensie? - Bulma była sceptyczna. - Na czym się znacie?  
- Dość ogólnie... mechanika, elektronika, fizyka (także kwantowa), matematyka siódmego stopnia, biochemia, inżynieria genetyczna...  
- Wystarczy! - przerwała potok słów Bulma. - Wystarczy! Jesteście zatrudnieni!  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Cinna.  
- Tak... ale powiedzcie, co to jest matematyka siódmego stopnia?

Bulmie nie przeszedł jeszcze lekki ból głowy po krótkiej rozmowie z Cinna i Blankiem kiedy podeszła do niej androidka Gemini.  
- Bulmo, czy mogłabyś naprawić jeszcze jednego androida?  
- Jeszcze jednego? Kogo?  
- Przyleciał tu ze mną Aries.  
- Kto?  
- Ach, prawda, ty nas nie znasz - zakłopotała się Gemini. - Jeszcze jeden podobny do mnie android, ale nieco słabszy.  
- A gdzie on jest?  
- Został zniszczony broniąc, pewnego Ziemianina... nie, nie Ziemianina... Kazał na siebie mówić Vegeta.  
- Vegeta? - zdziwiła się Bulma. - A gdzie ten Aries?  
- Mogę przynieść jego szczątki... a raczej to, co z nich zostało.  
- Zostało? Jak poważnie został uszkodzony?  
- Obrazowo mówiąc... Rozpadł się na kawałki - powiedziała zmartwiona Gemini.  
- Trzeba by go praktycznie zbudować od nowa... tak?  
Androidka wahała się chwilę, ale w końcu potwierdziła skinieniem głowy.  
- Zajmę się tym, ale nie teraz, dobrze? Tymczasem przynieś pozostałości Ariesa do mojej pracowni.  
- Dobrze... - Gemini przerwała. - Widzisz Bulmo, po śmierci naszej konstruktorki zaczęliśmy powoli się rozpadać. Mamy automatyczną jednostkę naprawczą, ale ona potrafi regenerować tylko część uszkodzeń, poważniej uszkodzone androidy są praktycznie wyłączone z akcji...  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Nasza konstruktorka miała zbudować dwa androidy naprawcze - Capricorna i Piscesa, ale zostały zaledwie zaczęte, kiedy zginęła...  
Bulmę nagle coś tknęło, odruchowo wypowiedziała pytanie.  
- Jak właściwie została zabita wasza konstruktorka?  
- Zabił ją eksperymentalny android... Aquarius.  
Bulma przełknęła ślinę.  
- Jej własnej konstrukcji?  
- Tak.  
Ta wieść zaintrygowała Bulmę dość poważnie, ale nie miała czasu przemyśleć tej sprawy, choć zapewne powinna była to zrobić.

Rankiem następnego dnia Yamcha dotarł do siedziby Uranai Baby. Duch-kamerdyner zaprowadził go do swojej pracodawczyni.  
- Witaj, Babo!  
- Yamcha... Nie mów czego chcesz... Dobrze wiem.  
- To świetnie - ucieszył się Yamcha. - Czy w takim razie powiesz mi, gdzie są Piccolo i Uubu, czy mam walczyć z twoimi wojownikami?  
- Nie bądź śmieszny... Zmasakrowałbyś ich.  
- Wiem - jednak trening u Kaio miał swoje dobre strony, Yamcha, mimo, że jeden z najsłabszych spośród Wojowników Z był jednak niewyobrażalnie silny jak na ludzkie standardy, właściwie jego moc była porównywalna z mocą pierwszego stadium Freezera. - No więc, gdzie oni są?  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia.  
- Co?  
- Jestem ziemską wróżką, więc moja moc ogranicza się do naszej planety. Jeśli nie potrafię ich odnaleźć to znaczy, że nie ma ich na Ziemi.  
- W takim razie gdzie mogą być?  
- Gdzieś poza planetą, to jedyne wyjaśnienie.  
- To wcale nie zawęża obszaru poszukiwań.

Gemini, Kuririn w garniturze i kapeluszu oraz z walizką w ręce, a także #18 w swym standardowym stroju stali w lesie nieopodal West Capital przed ukrytym tu dużym, okrągłym pojazdem. Marron kategorycznie odmówiła poświęcania wakacji na wyprawę na jakąś nie-wiadomo-gdzie-położoną planetę.  
- Oto mój statek - powiedziała dumnie Gemini, miała dobry humor, gdyż Bulma potwierdziła możliwość naprawy Ariesa po tym jak jego szczątki znalazły się w Capsule Corp.  
Kuririn zagwizdał z podziwem.  
- Niezły... Bardzo przypomina mi kapsułę, którą doktor Briefs zbudował dla Goku...  
- Kto dla kogo? - zapytała androidka.  
- Nieważne, kiedy ruszamy?  
- Od razu, jeśli jesteście gotowi - Gemini otworzyła właz i weszła do środka.  
Kuririn chwycił walizkę i gestem zaproponował żonie pójście przodem.  
- Wiedz, że lecę z tobą tylko po to, żebyś znowu nie zginął - rzuciła zgryźliwie androidka.  
- Ależ kochanie... Na tej wyprawie nic mi nie grozi.  
#18 prychnęła i weszła na statek, Kuririn ruszył za nią. Chwilę później statek wystartował.

Gohan pożegnał się z Videl i przytulił córkę, która nie straciła formy SSJ nawet podczas snu.  
- Kochanie, trzymaj się ciepło. I pamiętaj, słuchaj Tenshinhana, teraz jest twoim nauczycielem.  
- Dobrze. - Pan poważnie skinęła głową.  
- Tenshinhanie... Dziękuję, że się zgodziłeś...  
Najsilniejszy człowiek świata uśmiechnął się łagodnie.  
- Drobiazg. I tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty. Zrobię z twojej córki prawdziwą wojowniczkę.  
- Tak! - potwierdziła Pan. - Kiedy wrócisz będę od ciebie silniejsza!  
- Mam nadzieję! Ja także zamierzam trochę potrenować.  
Lewitująca obok na swej kuli Uranai Baba zniecierpliwiła się.  
- Pospieszcie się! Nie mamy całego dnia!  
- Już idę. Videl... Będę tęsknił...  
Starszy syn Goku oraz siostra Kamesennina zaczęli się powoli rozpływać w powietrzu.  
- Gohan... - wyjąkała pod nosem Videl, mając dziwne przeczucie, że widzi męża po raz ostatni.  
- Videl... kocham cię... - były to ostatnie słowa, jakie usłyszeli zgromadzeni.  
Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.  
- Pan - powiedział w końcu Tenshinhan. - Dam ci jeden dzień na przygotowanie. Trening zaczynamy od jutra.  
- Dobrze.  
Kto wtedy mógł przewidzieć, że decyzja Gohana będzie tak brzemienna w skutkach? Kto mógł wiedzieć, że jego własna córka stanie się przyczyną zagłady syna Goku?

Król Vegeta zaczynał się już przyzwyczajać do budynku Capsule Corp. Vegetto nie znał niestety techniki teleportacji, nie mógł go więc odesłać na Yarosh, ale ta cała Ziemia wyglądała na bardzo przyjemną planetę.  
- Może jeszcze kanapkę? - zaproponowała pani Briefs, jak widać zupełnie nie przeszkadzało jej to, że mieszkający w jej domu Saiyani pochłaniali tony jedzenia, tak jak na dzisiejszym śniadaniu, gdzie król Vegeta i Saladin jedli za trzech, Brolly za pięciu, a Vegetto chyba za dziesięciu.  
- Dziękuję, nie jestem głodny - odpowiedział król.  
- Może później w takim razie - matka Bulmy odstawiła tacę. - Lubię was, Saiyanów, macie zawsze taki dobry apetyt.  
- Tak... Pani Briefs, co znajduje się za tamtymi drzwiami?  
- Tam? Ach, to ta cała sala grawitacyjna. Vegeta przesiaduje tam całymi dniami... Aha pan też ma na imię Vegeta, czyż to nie zabawne?  
- A co to dokładnie jest sala grawitacyjna?  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, musisz spytać mojego męża.

- Tak więc - Bulma wskazała monitor - to jest wykres DNA Goku, a to Vegety. Na tamtym monitorze mamy DNA Vegetto.  
Tu Bulma przygryzła wargę przypominając sobie jak cały ranek biegała za Vegetto ze strzykawką. Zupełnie jak Goku...  
- Wszystko widzę - potwierdził Blank. - Wygląda na to, że czeka nas ciężka praca... Musimy znaleźć najpierw różnice w tych łańcuchach, a potem jakąś metodę ich odseparowania...  
- To może potrwać tygodnie, a nawet miesiące... - jęknął Cinna. - O ile w ogóle się uda.  
- Bierzmy się więc do pracy. Im wcześniej zaczniemy, tym wcześniej skończymy.

- Czy wszystko zrozumiałeś? - zapytał Vegetto, Brolly skinął głową.  
- Nie jestem idiotą. Wszystko sprowadza się do tego bym nikogo nie zabijał, prawda?  
- Tak.  
- A jeśli nie przyjmę waszych warunków?  
- Wtedy ja zabiję ciebie. Jak sam powiedziałeś, nie jesteś idiotą. Wiesz, że już raz tu na Ziemi zostałeś pokonany. Wierz mi, że teraz jesteśmy w stanie to powtórzyć.  
Brolly syknął, ale po chwili powiedział:  
- Dobrze, na razie się zgadzam... dopóki się nie znudzę.  
Vegetto uśmiechnął się i odszedł.  
- Wiem, że gdzieś tu jesteś Kakarotto... - wymruczał pod nosem Brolly niczym rasowy psychopata, którym zresztą był. - Ukrywają cię przede mną, ale ja cię odnajdę... A wtedy zginiesz zarówno ty jak i wszystko inne, co stanie na mojej drodze...

Koniec rozdziału dwudziestego dziewiątego.

Wojna o salę grawitacyjną, kto zwycięży?


	30. Nocna akcja w Capsule Corp

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXX - Nocna akcja w Capsule Corp

- Gohan! - przywitał jednego ze swych najlepszych przyjaciół Trunks, oczywiście paradujący z obowiązkową aureolką nad głową.  
- Trunks! Cieszę się, że cię widzę... Eee... to znaczy... Wiesz, przykro mi że nie żyjesz, ale...  
- Daruj sobie. Już przez to przechodziłem - powiedział syn Vegety.  
- Aha.  
- Znam też całą sytuację. Dzięki Kaio słyszałem wszystkie rozmowy z Capsule Corp.  
- To mi oszczędzi wyjaśnień - przyznał Gohan. - Wygląda, że czeka nas tu razem długie czekanie.  
- No... Nie jesteśmy sami. - Trunks wskazał całą grupę wojowników stojących za nim, byli to uczniowie czterech Kaio. - Poznałeś już Paikuhana?  
- Osobiście nie.  
Do Gohana podszedł zielonoskóry osobnik przypominający nieco Piccolo, nosił nawet podobny strój.  
- Gohan poznaj Paikuhana, Paikuhan poznaj Gohana - przedstawił ich sobie Trunks, który spędziwszy tu cały dzień zdążył już się zaprzyjaźnić z większością obecnych tu wojowników.  
- Syn Son Goku, jak rozumiem - powiedział Paikuhan, podając Gohanowi dłoń.  
- To ja, to zaszczyt poznać słynnego Paikuhana..  
Dotknąwszy dłoni Paikuhana Gohan poczuł coś dziwnego. Jakby skądś znał tę ki... Kiedyś już się z nią spotkał, nie potrafił sobie jednak przypomnieć kiedy.  
- Jaka jest sytuacja tu w zaświatach? - zapytał syn Goku.  
- Nadzwyczaj dobra - powiedział Północny Kaio. Okazuje się, że nie brakuje prawie nikogo. Poza Cellem, Babidim, Gero i Brollim nie ma tylko Ginyu Force, a oni są raczej niegroźni. Freezer, Cooler, Slug, Bojack i wszyscy ich ludzie są na miejscu.  
- To dobrze.  
- Zadziwiająco! - powiedział Kaio. - Ciekawe, że nasz tajemniczy wróg nie kazał wskrzesić więcej pomocników dla siebie.  
- Może wybrał tylko tych którym ufa? - zaproponował Trunks.  
- Brolly? - zapytał Kaio. - Jemu też ufa?  
- Może kieruje się jakimiś innymi kryteriami... Skąd mam wiedzieć, nie jestem nim!  
- Nieważne - powiedział Gohan, w duchu postanawiając rozgryźć motywy ich przeciwnika. - Powinniśmy się skupić na treningu, mamy tylko rok czasu.  
- Najpierw warto, żebyście porozmawiali z Rou-Kaioshinem, czeka już na was trzech.  
- A więc chodźmy.

Wieści, które przekazał wojownikom Rou-Kaioshin wywołały spore wrażenie na trójce wojowników.  
- Co masz na myśli mówiąc, że Wschodni Kaioshin zniknął?  
- Dokładnie to, co mówię. Nie wiemy gdzie jest i to już od kilku miesięcy. Goku miał go odnaleźć. Szukał go po całej Megagalaktyce, a nawet dalej, jednak bez skutku.  
- To dlatego przerwał trenowanie Uubu... - domyślił się Gohan.  
- Goku jednak złapał kilka tropów. Podążając po śladzie teleportacji dotarł między innymi na Yasan i Yarosh, odwiedził też Północną Megagalaktykę  
- To przecież planety, z których przybyli tu ci wszyscy kosmici! - powiedział Trunks. - Na nich pojawił się ten nasz tajemniczy wróg.  
- Tak, wygląda na to, że Kaioshin pierwszy zorientował się w sytuacji - zauważył Paikuhan. - Czyżby sam chciał powstrzymać tego "kogoś"?  
- Dlaczego od razu nie poprosił nas o pomoc? - zapytał syn Vegety. - Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi...  
- No cóż... - powiedział Rou-Kaioshin. - Nasz młody bóg mógł się czuć trochę niedoceniany. Nie zapominajcie, że fuzja z Kibitem bardzo go wzmocniła. Może uważał, że sam sobie poradzi.  
- Ale nie wrócił, więc prawdopodobnie przegrał - zwrócił uwagę Gohan.  
- Nie żyje? - zdziwił się Trunks.  
- Trafiłby tutaj - sprzeciwił się stary bóg. - Najprawdopodobniej jest gdzieś uwięziony. Może dokładnie w tym samym miejscu gdzie ukrywają się Gero i Babidi.  
- Niezależnie od tego gdzie są - powiedział Gohan. - Bez techniki teleportacji i tak go nie znajdziemy. Musimy zaczekać na powrót Goku. Tymczasem powinniśmy wziąć się za trening. nie wiadomo co takiego szykują nam Gero i Babidi.  
Wszyscy zgodzili się ze starszym synem Goku i na tym rozmowa zakończyła się.

Bra nie mogła zasnąć, było po prostu za gorąco. Jej kołdra już dawno leżała na podłodze, ale nawet otwarte okno nie pomagało... wręcz przeciwnie, sprowadziło komary.  
"Zaraz umrę, jeśli się czegoś nie napiję" - pomyślała młodsza siostra Trunksa, wychodząc z łóżka.  
Bra krytycznie spojrzała na Marron, która w najlepsze chrapała na łóżku obok. Córka Kuririna i #18 miała do powrotu swych rodziców zamieszkać w Capsule Corp, podobnie jak wszyscy współpracujący teraz z Z-Warriors kosmici.  
Córka Vegety cicho wymknęła się z pokoju i zaczęła iść w stronę kuchni, po drodze jednak coś przykuło jej uwagę.  
Z jednego z pokojów wyraźnie słyszała cichy głos, czyżby ktoś rozmawiał? O tej porze? Bra ostrożnie podeszła do drzwi zza których słychać było głos, były one lekko uchylone.  
Czy nie był to pokój tego całego Brolliego?  
Młodsza siostra Trunksa zajrzała chyłkiem przez szparę między drzwiami a futryną, w pokoju poza leżącym na łóżku Brollim nie było nikogo, Saiyan niechybnie mówił przez sen.  
Błyskawicznie podejmując decyzję, dziewczyna jednym płynnym ruchem otworzyła drzwi, wchodząc do pokoju. Od razu zobaczyła, że Brolly spał bardzo niespokojnie, zupełnie jakby śnił mu się jakiś koszmar.  
- Ka... karotto... Kakarotto... - z wysiłkiem wyszeptał legendarny Super-Saiyan, na jego czole widać było obfity pot.  
- Kakarotto? - powiedziała cicho Bra. - Czy nie tak tata mówi na Son Goku?  
Nagle z korytarza dobiegł ją jakiś dźwięk, ktoś szedł w jej stronę!  
"O Dende!" - pomyślała Bra. - "Jeśli mama mnie tu nakryje, to mam szlaban do końca życia!"  
Bra błyskawicznie wypadła na korytarz, tam jednak wpadła na coś, odbijając się niczym od ściany i boleśnie upadając.  
- AU! - syknęła, zauważając jednocześnie, że wpadła na jednego z tych białowłosych kosmitów, tego wysokiego, o imieniu Blank. Jego przyjaciel, Cinna, stał tuż za nim.  
- A co panienka robi tutaj o tej porze? - zapytał podejrzliwie Cinna rzucając okiem na posłanie Brolliego. - Podgląda?  
Bra zaczerwieniła się, ale prychnęła demonstracyjnie odwracając głowę.  
- Nic z tych rzeczy, ja tylko...  
- Proszę nie kończyć - powstrzymał ją Cinna. - My właśnie w tej samej sprawie. - Blank podał córce Bulmy dłoń i pomógł jej wstać, następnie Lanfani weszli do pokoju Brolliego i zbliżyli się do jego posłania. Legendarny Super-Saiyan nadal powtarzał imię Kakarotto.  
- W kółko mówi o tym samym - stwierdził Cinna. - Wiesz o co chodzi?  
- To chyba jakieś imię - zauważył Blank.  
- Tak, tak mówi mój ojciec na Son Goku.  
- Kto na kogo? - zapytał łagodnie Cinna.  
- Aha, mój ojciec to Vegeta, a Son Goku to ojciec Gotena i Gohana.  
- Może coś więcej... - kosmici nadal nie zapamiętali wszystkich imion.  
- To oni połączyli się w fuzji w tego Vegetto - wyjaśniła półsaiyanka.  
- Aha, teraz kojarzę. Wiesz może dlaczego ten tutaj w kółko powtarza to imię?  
- A skąd mam wiedzieć? Jestem tylko nastolatką!  
- Aha. I tak dzięki.  
Po chwili milczenia Bra zapytała.  
- Co teraz zamierzacie zrobić?  
- Nic ważnego. - Głos Cinna przybrał strasznie monotonną barwę. - Zauważ, że jesteś bardzo śpiąca.  
Bra ziewnęła przeciągle.  
- Pójdziesz teraz spać i zapomnisz o tym, co się tu stało - dodał Cinna.  
Dziewczyna bez słowa wyszła i wróciła do swojego pokoju.  
- Czasami mnie przerażasz - powiedział Blank.  
- I kto to mówi, co?  
Blank uśmiechnął się wrednie i zapytał:  
- To co zamierzasz teraz zrobić?  
- Wejdę na chwilę do jego umysłu i sprawdzę o co tu biega. Zaczekaj.  
Cinna nachylił się nad śpiącym Brollim i przyłożył wskazujący i środkowy palec prawej dłoni do skroni Saiyana. Legendarny SSJ natychmiast przestał się ruszać, jego oddech się uspokoił.  
Blank milczał, wiedząc, że nie może teraz przeszkadzać przyjacielowi w koncentracji. Najmniejszy błąd mógł spowodować tragedię podczas fuzji umysłów. Cinna był teraz na granicy śmierci, praktycznie nie oddychał.  
Niespodziewanie jego niski przyjaciel otworzył oczy, gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze i cofając się o krok upadł.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał zaniepokojony Blank.  
- Mniej więcej - odpowiedział Cinna, z trudem łapiąc powietrze. - Chyba mamy kłopoty...  
- Nic nowego - skomentował wyższy Lanfan.  
- Ten Saiyan został uwarunkowany... Coś jakby moje zdolności hipnotyczne, ale na znacznie wyższym poziomie.  
- Kto mógłby to zrobić?  
- Nie mam pojęcia - odpowiedział szybko Cinna, zbyt szybko - ale musiałby to być ktoś niewiarygodnie potężny. To coś, co przerasta moje wyobrażenie...  
- Mamy kłopoty... - powiedział Blank. - Tym razem chyba wmieszaliśmy się w coś co nas przerasta.  
- Przecież przed chwilą to powiedziałem... - uśmiechnął się cierpko Cinna - No, ale będziemy sobie radzić w miarę możliwości. Ten tu Saiyan został uwarunkowany na bezwzględną nienawiść do pewnego innego Saiyana, właśnie tego Kakarotto, a poza tym na agresję w ogóle.  
- Jak mocne to uwarunkowanie?  
- Totalna schiza, czyli obsesja absolutna.  
- Rozumiem... Coś jak nasz król Gebacca i ten cały Vegeta.  
- Coś w tym guście... - powiedział ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Cinna. - Może nawet gorzej. Na szczęście uwarunkowanie było jednorazowe i nie odnawiane od wielu lat, więc pewnie uda mi się na nie wpłynąć.  
- Zlikwidujesz to? - zapytał Blank z nadzieją w głosie.  
- Nie. Na to jestem za cienki. Myślę, że mogę to trochę zmodyfikować w jego umyśle... Powiedzmy skierować tę obsesję na kogoś innego... No, może także trochę je osłabić.  
- To raczej nie rozwiązuje sprawy - zmarkotniał wyższy Lanfan.  
W tym momencie Cinna jakby na coś wpadł, Blankowi powiedział to wyjątkowo wredny uśmiech na jego twarzy.  
- Chyba mam pomysł... Po prostu idealny.

Vegetto stał przed salą grawitacyjną tupiąc niecierpliwie. Wyglądało na to, że był trochę wściekły. Kiedy mijał go Saladin, scalony z Goku i Vegety Saiyan stracił cierpliwość, zapukał dość głośno i krzyknął dość rozpaczliwie.  
- Hej, teraz moja kolej!  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
- Toaleta to nie tutaj - skomentował ogoniasty Saiyan.  
- Wiem! To moja... To znaczy Vegety... sala grawitacyjna, chciałem tam potrenować.  
- Ale?  
- Zajął ją twój ojciec! Siedzi tam już ze dwie godziny!  
- Niedobrze - zauważył młodszy syn króla Vegety. - Ta sala jest taka skuteczna?  
- Oczywiście. To jej Vegeta zawdzięcza swoją moc!  
- Aha, to wiele wyjaśnia... Cóż, powodzenia. - Saladin obrócił się na pięcie chcąc odejść, jednak Vegetto zatrzymał go kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu.  
- Hej, a co ty na to, żeby ze mną potrenować?  
Saladin był nieco zaskoczony tym pytaniem, ale nie dał się zbić z tropu, jedynie jego ogon zaczął się lekko kiwać na boki.  
- Całkiem niezły pomysł - odpowiedział w końcu. - Wszyscy twierdzą, że jesteś taki mocny, ale ja cię jeszcze nie widziałem w walce.  
- Doskonale...

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego.


	31. Konstruktor Bulma

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXI - Konstruktor Bulma

Podróż Kuririna i #18 przebiegła wyjątkowo spokojnie, bez najmniejszych problemów dotarli do tajnej kwatery Androidów Zeta. Jak wyjaśniła im Gemini androidy ukrywają się, gdyż ich główni przeciwnicy - Umierające Gwiazdy są od nich znacznie silniejsi i mogliby ich wyeliminować jednym uderzeniem. Gemini z zacięciem twierdziła, że nadejdą jeszcze czasy, że to tamci będą się ukrywać...  
- Chciałabym wam przedstawić cały skład drużyny Zeta - powiedziała Gemini wskazując krótki szereg androidów, które wyszły na powitanie statku, androidy te były raczej podobne do ludzi, ale wszystkie miały metalicznie szarą skórę. - A więc, od lewej mamy Cancera, Leo, Scorpio, naszego przywódcę Sagitariusa, a ta mała ostatnia to Virgo.  
- Widzę, że przywozisz gości Gemini - odezwał się Sagitarius. - Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co robisz... A gdzie Aries?  
Gemini posmutniała.  
- Niestety, Aries został zniszczony.  
Stwierdzenie to wywołało ogromne poruszenie wśród androidów, najmniejsza z nich, Virgo, przestraszona rzuciła się na szyję stojącemu obok rosłemu Leo.  
- Mam jednak także dobre wieści. Znalazłam kogoś, kto będzie w stanie go naprawić. Prawdopodobnie ta osoba da radę naprawić też Librę i Taurusa, może nawet dokończy budowę Capricorna i Piscesa!  
Ta wiadomość wywołała jeszcze większe poruszenie.  
- To bardzo ciekawe wiadomości, czy jesteś tego pewna?  
- Tak, naprawiła mnie, chociaż byłam poważnie uszkodzona. Teraz czuję się dużo lepiej niż przed wyruszeniem na Ziemię.  
- Rzeczywiście... Twoje odczyty energii dawno już nie były tak dobre - zauważył Scorpio, krępy android o krótkich włosach.  
- Czy ta osoba jest z tobą? - Sagitarius wskazał na stojących przy wejściu do statku kosmicznego nieco speszonego Kuririna i milczącą #18.  
- Niestety nie - zaprzeczyła Gemini. - To jej przyjaciele. Nie uwierzycie zresztą w to co wam opowiem. Na Ziemię wyruszył sam Edge.  
Gemini już po raz trzeci wywołała zaskoczenie wśród swoich towarzyszy.  
- Ten kosmiczny drań zapłaci mi za śmierć Libry i Taurusa - powiedział wściekle Leo, poza Sagitariusem najwyższy z androidów.  
- To jeszcze nic w porównaniu do innych wieści, które wam przywożę - powiedziała Gemini, Sagitariusie, może ty, Leo i ja oraz nasi goście moglibyśmy przejść do pracowni konstruktorki, tam wszystko wam opowiemy.  
- Dobrze. Cancer tymczasem zaniesie wasze rzeczy do... hmm... rzadko przyjmujemy to gości...  
- Mamy tylko tę jedną walizkę... - powiedział nieśmiało Kuririn. - Mogę ją nieść ze sobą.  
- Dobrze więc, chodźmy.

Pracownia konstruktorki do złudzenia przypominałaby swój odpowiednik u Bulmy na Ziemi, gdyby nie kilka różniących je szczegółów. Chodziło głównie o to, że na Ziemi Bulma nie miała w swoim miejscu pracy pięciu mniej lub bardziej rozłożonych na części androidów.  
- Nie lubimy tu przebywać - powiedział Sagitarius. - To dla nas jak cmentarz...  
Kuririn pokiwał głową.  
- Ten tutaj. - Sagitarius wskazał androida niemal do złudzenia przypominającego stworzonego przez Gero #16, maszyna miała zaledwie pół głowy i liczne uszkodzenia na całym ciele - To Taurus, najsilniejszy z nas, nasz przywódca. Został zniszczony przez Edge'a, podobnie jak leżąca tam Libra... Tamta dwójka - tu Sagitarius wskazał dwa androidy w tak wczesnej fazie produkcji, że wyglądały raczej na stosy części zamiennych - to androidy inżynieryjne, nigdy nie skończone. Natomiast tam pod ścianą stoi przyczyna naszego upadku. To Aquarius.  
Android nazwany Aquarius różnił się od reszty drużyny Zeta, nie miał szarej skóry, wyglądał dokładnie jak człowiek. Był dość wysoki i miał długie, czarne włosy.  
- Technika stworzenia Aquariusa była inna niż reszty z nas. My jesteśmy tylko maszynami, on był zbudowany na bazie ludzkich komórek, wprowadzono mu też gotowy bank pamięci.  
- To znaczy? - zapytał Kuririn.  
- Miał wspomnienia jakiejś żywej istoty.  
- Czyje?  
- Tego nie wiem.  
- Właśnie dlatego powinniście rzucić okiem na dane w komputerze - zaproponowała Gemini.  
- Niespecjalnie znam się na komputerach - zmarkotniał Kuririn.  
- Odsuń się. - #18 odepchnęła męża i usiadła przy terminalu. - Zobaczmy... - zaczęła stukać na klawiaturze z niemałą wprawą, Kuririn nie nadążał wzrokiem za jej palcami. - Jest tu coś w rodzaju dziennika osobistego...  
- Wiemy, ale nie znamy do niego hasła.  
- Hmm... - zastanowiła się #18. - Hasło, tak? - po chwili namysłu androidka wystukała słowo "Vegeta", poskutkowało.  
- Skąd znałaś hasło? - zapytał zaskoczony Sagitarius.  
- Odgadłam. Dobrze... Co my tu mamy? - Zaczęła przeglądać drzewko katalogów. Po krótkiej chwili coś znalazła. - Ciekawe... jest tu plik oznaczony "wiadomość dla przybyszów z Ziemi".  
- Włączaj - zaproponował Kuririn.  
Androidka wcisnęła jakiś przycisk, co spowodowało wysunięcie się ze ściany jakiegoś urządzenia, po chwili okazało się, że jest to holoprojektor, gdyż wyświetlił obraz jakiejś kobiety.  
Była to Bulma, jednak nieco starsza niż ta żyjąca na Ziemi. Mogła mieć jakieś dziesięć lat więcej.  
- Witaj Kuririnie. Witaj #18. Z tego co pamiętam, Marron nie ma z wami.  
- Bulma, to ty? - zapytał Kuririn.  
- To tylko nagranie - upomniała go #18. - Zamknij się i słuchaj.  
- Skoro oglądacie to nagranie to znaczy, że Północna Megagalaktyka została odtworzona przez Saladina i przybyliście tu na statku Gemini. Według stanu waszej wiedzy w ciągu roku Gero i Babidi stworzą potwora, by walczył z Saiyanami i zniszczył Ziemię. Ja pochodzę z rzeczywistości, w której Babidi, Gero i ich współpracownik, którego tożsamości nie udało mi się rozszyfrować, zwyciężyli. Nigdy nie doszło do powstania tego nowego wojownika, ale i tak przegraliśmy. Do naszej porażki doprowadził ciąg wydarzeń zapoczątkowany przez rozłączenie Vegetto. Nie wolno wam do tego dopuścić! Macie, na szczęście, dużo czasu. Ponad pół roku trwało, zanim znalazłam metodę. Po rozłączeniu Vegetto, Brolly na widok Goku ponownie oszalał. Został pokonany, jednak nie zginął, Cell uratował i odteleportował go w ostatniej chwili. Brolly zabił Saladina i Gotena, co nas dodatkowo osłabiło. Nie mogliśmy wykorzystać Smoczych Kul, gdyż jak wiecie, użyliśmy ich wcześniej. Wróg, niestety, zaatakował przed upływem roku. Cell i Majin Brolly przeszkodzili nam w wezwaniu Shenlonga. Vegeta i Goku odmówili fuzji, trudno było ich nawet nakłonić do walki po tej samej stronie. Przegraliśmy. Cell zniszczył Ziemię, mnie udało się uciec wehikułem czasu, chciałam się cofnąć o rok, ale fala uderzeniowa powstałą po zniszczeniu Ziemi sprawiła, że trafiłam do Północnej Megagalaktyki, na tysiące lat wcześniej. Mając świadomość, że mogę nie dożyć nawet momentu zniszczenia galaktyki przez Buu, postanowiłam przynajmniej jakoś pomóc mieszkańcom okolicznych planet. W tej galaktyce rządzi Edge, którego znacie już z Ziemi. Stworzyłam androidy Zeta, by ktoś był w stanie z nim walczyć, ale okazały się za słabe. Mam zamiar wykorzystać zmodyfikowane DNA androida #17 i stworzyć Aquariusa, który być może będzie zdolny przeciwstawić się Edge'owi. Zabroniłam Zeta ingerować w historię na dłuższą metę i powstrzymywać Buu przed zniszczeniem tej megagalaktyki. Nie wiadomo jakie mogłoby to mieć następstwa. Mam nadzieję, że wyposażeni w tę wiedzę dacie radę powstrzymać nieszczęścia. Powodzenia.  
Na tym wiadomość skończyła się.  
- Ile czasu minęło od śmierci konstruktorki do zniszczenia tej megagalaktyki? - zapytała #18.  
- Dwa lata - odpowiedział Sagitarius.  
- A więc zabił ją ten android? - Kuririn podszedł do Aquariusa. - Jest wyłączony jak rozumiem?  
- Tak. Na oba pytania - odpowiedział Leo.  
- Jak sobie z nim poradziliście?  
- Okazał się wyjątkowo słaby. Taurus pokonał go bez trudu.  
- Został stworzony na bazie DNA mojego brata - powiedziała #18. - Ciekawe skąd Bulma je miała?  
- Nie znamy odpowiedzi na wasze pytania - powiedział Sagitarius.  
- Chcecie naprawić waszych towarzyszy, tak? - zapytała #18.  
- Tak.  
- A więc zacznijcie przygotowywać statek. Zawieziemy ich do Bulmy.  
- Bulmy? - zdziwił się Sagitarius.  
- Zaraz wszystko wyjaśnię - uspokoiła Gemini. - Ale faktycznie, trzeba się zbierać, nie ma czasu. Przy okazji, na statku zabrakło energonów, trzeba je uzupełnić.  
- Nie mamy już energonów - powiedział Leo. - Ty i Aries dostaliście ostatnie.  
- Co!? - krzyknęła androidka. - Bez nich podróż na Ziemię potrwa ze dwa miesiące!  
- Trzy. Ale nic na to nie poradzę.  
- Tym bardziej musimy się spieszyć!

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego pierwszego.

Bestia ujarzmiona? Czyli co się stało z osobowością Brolly'ego?


	32. Treningi, skautery, technologia, apetyt

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXII - Treningi, skautery, technologia i saiyański apetyt

Minęły jakieś dwa tygodnie od dnia śmierci Gohana i Trunksa, niemal wszyscy zaczynali się już powoli przyzwyczajać do sytuacji. Martwiono się nieco o Kuririna i #18, ale ponieważ nie było możliwości sprawdzenia co się z nimi dzieje, wszyscy czuli się usprawiedliwieni.  
Jednym z tych, którym ciężko było zaakceptować to, co się dzieje był Goten. Tragiczny dzień pozbawił go brata i ojca, a także najlepszego przyjaciela. Dodatkowo Goten nie miał teraz kontaktu z Pan, której był "ulubionym wujkiem". Z jego najbliższej rodziny pozostały tylko Videl, która także pozbawiona rodziny rzuciła się w wir pracy, oraz Chi Chi, która po śmierci Gohana stała się tak drażliwa, iż Goten sam unikał z nią kontaktu.  
No i ten cały Vegetto...  
Tego właśnie dnia, po tym jak Chi Chi nakrzyczała na niego bez powodu Goten postanowił przez jakiś czas nie wracać do domu. Leciał więc, zastanawiając się dokąd właściwie mógłby się udać, kiedy nagle doszedł go jakiś głos.  
- Goten? Słyszysz mnie?  
- Kto? Gdzie? Trunks? - Goten skojarzył głos przyjaciela.  
- To ja. Kontaktuję się z tobą dzięki Kaio - wyjaśnił syn Vegety.  
- Naprawdę dobrze cię słyszeć! Jest tam gdzieś Gohan?  
- Nie tutaj. Trenuje gdzieś z Paikuhanem.  
- Aha.  
- Co u ciebie? Jak ci idzie trening?  
- Słucham? - zapytał Goten, który przez ostatnie dni nie był raczej w nastroju do trenowania. - Czemu pytasz?  
- Nie chciałbym cię za bardzo wyprzedzić, a musisz wiedzieć, że nakłoniłem Rou-Kaioshina, żeby przemienił mnie w Mystica.  
- Tak jak Gohana?  
- Aha. Fajnie, nie? Podobno, jak się przyłożę mam szansę stać się silniejszy od ojca. Trudno w to uwierzyć, nie?  
- Rzeczywiście - przyznał Goten. - Wiesz, że osiągnąłem SSJ2?  
- Serio? Super! Dobra, Kaio się niecierpliwi, więc będę już kończył... Do zobaczenia za niecały rok!  
- Zacze... - zaczął Goten, ale wrażenie obecności Trunksa już zniknęło z jego głowy, zbyt szybko, Goten miał jeszcze wiele rzeczy o które chciał zapytać.  
Młodszy syn Goku pomyślał przez moment i przyspieszył zdecydowanie. Po kilku chwilach dotarł do boskiego pałacu Dendego.  
- Son Goten! - ucieszył się Dende. - Co tu robisz?  
- Dende, mam do Ciebie prośbę. Chciałbym zostać tutaj i trochę potrenować.  
- Dlaczego akurat tutaj? - dziwił się Dende.  
- Z kilku powodów. Przede wszystkim, ktoś powinien cię chronić. Nie zapominaj, że ten nasz tajemniczy wróg kazał Saladinowi cię zabić. Może powtórzyć próbę.  
- Może masz rację - zgodził się Dende. - Mam jednak wrażenie, że nie o to chodzi.  
- Tak... Jest jeszcze Vegetto.  
- Coś jest z nim nie tak?  
- Widzisz... Król Vegeta całe dnie okupuje salę grawitacyjną Vegety, a dr Briefs jest zbyt zajęty by zbudować nową, więc Vegetto wszystkich zamęcza prośbami, by z nim trenowali.  
- Czy to źle?  
- Jest dla nas trochę za silny. - Goten położył nacisk na słowo "trochę". - Saladin wytrwał zaledwie dwa dni, ja mam dość po jednym, muszę się gdzieś ukryć.  
- Czy Vegetto nie może trenować z Brollim?  
Goten miał w tym momencie minę męczennika.  
- Wiesz co Dende, nawet nie chce mi się tego tłumaczyć. Sam spójrz...  
Dende podszedł do brzegu boskiego pałacu i wykorzystując moc wszechmogącego skupił wzrok na Capsule Corp.

Bulma nalała wody do szklanki, z której natychmiast uniósł się charakterystyczny aromat. Koniecznie potrzebowała kawy, niemal całą noc spędziła przy monitorze z różnymi wzorami DNA. Praca nad szukaniem metody rozłączenia Goku i Vegety szła bardzo opornie. Kobieta trochę nieprzytomnie wsypała do kawy łyżeczkę cukru i zaczęła mieszać.  
W tym momencie w drzwiach pojawił się głupawo uśmiechnięty Brolly niosąc na rękach, niczym pannę młodą, nikogo innego jak Bra.  
- O, cześć mamo! - zaszczebiotała Bra. - Nie widziałaś gdzieś Marron?  
- Nie - odpowiedziała Bulma, która nie wiedziała nawet, że tymczasowo Marron mieszka w Capsule Corp.  
- Aha, racja, przecież pojechała do Gotena - przypomniała sobie Bra. - Dobrze, Brolly, wychodzimy. Idziemy coś zjeść.  
- Wedle rozkazu - odpowiedział legendarny Super-Saiyan, odwracając się demonstracyjnie i wychodząc.  
Bulma uniosła nieco brwi ze zdziwienia, odłożyła łyżeczkę i chłonąc aromat kawy weszła do salonu. Zauważyła tu Saladina siedzącego przy stole na którym leżało mnóstwo mechanicznych i elektronicznych części. Saiyan podrapał się bezsilnie po głowie, Bulmę ledwie zauważając.  
- Co robisz? - zapytała Bulma, zaciekawiona.  
- Próbuję naprawić mój skauter, ale nie idzie mi najlepiej... Nigdy nie miałem talentu do takich rzeczy. Wolałbym jakąś dobrą walkę...  
- Pokaż no to. - Bulma odstawiła kawę i usiadła obok Saladina. - Te części są w fatalnym stanie... Czy ty tym skauterem wbijałeś gwoździe?  
- To Vegeta go uszkodził.  
Bulma nagle posmutniała.  
- Ech, przepraszam - powiedział Saladin, widząc, że strzelił gafę. - Dasz radę to naprawić?  
- Nie ma sensu - powiedziała Bulma, wstając i podchodząc do komody. Otworzyła szufladę i zaczęła w niej grzebać. W końcu z kilkudziesięciu leżących tam luzem kapsułek wybrała jedną. - Jest... Łap. - Rzuciła kapsułkę Saladinowi.  
- Co to?  
- Wciśnij przycisk na górze.  
Saladin postąpił zgodnie z instrukcją, kapsułka wydała z ciebie ciche "pach-bach" i w jego dłoni przemieniła się w czerwony skauter z zieloną szybką.  
- Co to za skauter? Pierwszy raz taki widzę.  
- Zrobiłam go kiedyś w wolnej chwili. Łączy cechy skautera z rozszerzoną skalą oraz Smoczego Radaru, poza tym odbiera prawie wszystkie programy radiowe i telewizyjne.  
- Wspaniale! Mogę go zatrzymać?  
- Oczywiście.  
Saladin od razu założył skauter i odruchowo zmierzył Bulmie poziom mocy, urządzenie pokazało "3".  
- Powinnaś chyba się trochę przespać, ledwo stoisz na nogach - powiedział Saiyan.  
- Dzięki za troskę, ale poradzę sobie.  
- Saladin, jesteś tu? - doszedł ich głos Vegetto.  
Syn króla Vegety przełknął ślinę, rozejrzał się w panice i wybąkując do Bulmy jeszcze jakieś słowa podziękowania uciekł przez balkon.  
Vegetto wszedł do pokoju.  
- O, cześć Bulma. Nie widziałaś gdzieś Saladina?  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się.  
- Nie, raczej nie.  
- Szkoda. Może w takim razie potrenuję z tymi Lanfanami.  
- Ani mi się waż! Są mi potrzebni w pracowni.  
- Jak ja mam się stać silniejszy, skoro nikt ze mną nie chce walczyć? - powiedział z wyrzutem Vegetto, wychodząc. - Idę coś zjeść.  
Bulma podeszła do okna i w milczeniu sączyła kawę.

Król Vegeta był niezadowolony. Już niemal dwa tygodnie trenował w dwudziestopięciokrotnie większej grawitacji, ale nie widział żadnych tego efektów. Jego moc wcale wyraźnie nie wzrosła.  
- Czy rzeczywiście Saiyani z ogonami są skazani na tak niską moc? - zapytał sam siebie. - Ciężko mi w to uwierzyć... Ale cóż, nigdy się nie dowiem, jeśli nie spróbuję.  
Król złapał ogon i pociągnął zdecydowanym ruchem.  
Krzyk słychać było na cały Capsule Corp, a może nawet dalej.  
Vegeta senior nie spodziewał się aż takiego bólu, podniósł się z podłogi dopiero po dłuższej chwili.  
- Wcale nie czuję się silniejszy - powiedział.  
Postanowił jeszcze trochę potrenować.

- To działa w ten sposób - powiedział Blank. - Koncentrujesz ki, wypowiadając jednocześnie słowo "Ka-Me-Ha-Me-Ha". Umieść dłonie w okolicy biodra.  
- W ten sposób? - zapytał Cinna.  
- Właśnie, teraz skoncentruj w nich ki.  
- Kamehameha! - krzyknął Cinna, nic jednak się nie stało.  
- Nie tak. Kiedy koncentrujesz ki mówisz "Kamehame", a później, kiedy już ją z siebie wyrzucasz krzyczysz "Ha". To zadziwiająco prosta i wyjątkowo skuteczna technika.  
- Łatwo ci mówić, potrafisz powtórzyć każdy atak, który widzisz.  
- Ta technika jest naprawdę bardzo prosta. Później nauczysz się używać jej na kilka sposobów. Możesz wysłać wąską lub szeroką wiązkę ki, może też ona eksplodować przy trafieniu, albo po prostu zmieść wszystko na swojej drodze.  
- Wszechstronne - przyznał Cinna.  
- Aha, a jakże skuteczne.  
- Dobrze więc, jak to szło? Ka... Me... Ha... Me...

- Jak długo jeszcze to potrwa? - dopytywał się #17, android był w nie najlepszej sytuacji, z jego ciała pozostała tylko głowa i części korpusu, cała reszta była przebudowywana przez maszynę, którą zaprojektował dr Briefs. Mówiąca część #17 wisiała na jakichś kablach, jego możliwość ruchu ograniczała się do przekręcania głowy.  
- Co najmniej kilka dni.  
- Mam dość tego czekania. Nawet nie mogę się ruszyć. Już drugi tydzień wiszę w tej twojej pracowni.  
- Sam chciałeś utrzymać swoją przebudowę w tajemnicy - powiedział spokojnie ojciec Bulmy, jednocześnie wciskając "Enter", gdyż komputer właśnie zapytał go, czy ma zachować próbki DNA #17.  
- Tak, wiem, ale nie wiedziałem, że to potrwa tyle czasu.  
- Owszem, sporo, ale efekt może być lepszy niż oczekiwaliśmy.  
- To chociaż przynieś mi tu jakiś telewizor... Nudzę się jak mops.

- Rozumiem co miałeś na myśli - powiedział po dłuższej chwili Dende. - Możesz tu zostać i potrenować, ale do Sali Ducha i Czasu cię nie wpuszczę, bo Piccolo mi zabronił.  
"Widać kto rządzi na tej planecie" - pomyślał Goten, głośno zaś powiedział:  
- Nie szkodzi, dziękuję. Wezmę się do ćwiczeń od razu. Aha, może Popo zrobiłby coś do jedzenia?

Trunks był głodny, niestety nie mógł się ruszyć, gdyż był właśnie w trakcie rytuału, który miał uczynić z niego Mystic Trunksa. Zastanawiał się właśnie, czy nie mógł urwać się na chwilę, kiedy kątem oka zauważył Paikuhana.  
- Paikuhan! Co tu robisz? Nie trenujesz z Gohanem?  
- Okazałem się dla niego trochę za słaby. Teraz trenuje gdzieś tam sam. Kazał na siebie nie czekać.  
- Aha.  
- Zamknij się i skoncentruj! - upomniał Rou-Kaioshin. - Chcesz powtarzać cały rytuał od początku?  
Nie chciał.  
- Już nic nie mówię...  
Synowi Vegety zaburczało w brzuchu.

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego drugiego.

Co właściwie stało się z Uubu i Piccolo?


	33. Intergalaktyczny Turniej Sztuk Walki

Dragon Ball AZ - Dark Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXIII - Intergalaktyczny Turniej Sztuk Walki

Piccolo otworzył oczy i niemal od razu ponownie je zamknął, gdyż zaczęły go nieco piec. Wyglądało na to, że zanurzony był w jakiejś cieczy. Dopiero po chwili przyzwyczaił się do sytuacji i ponownie podniósł powieki, rozglądając się. Umieszczony był w czymś co przypominało akwarium, ale wypełnione nie wodą tylko organicznym płynem. Piccolo nie mógł wiedzieć, że była to komora regeneracyjna, dokładnie taka, jakie wykorzystywano w Imperium Freezera. Na twarzy Nameczanin miał maskę, dzięki której mógł oddychać. Przez szybę widział jeszcze kilka podobnych urządzeń naprzeciw siebie, w jednym z nich był w nim umieszczony Uubu. W sali stały poza tym dwie osoby, przypatrujące się w tym momencie młodemu uczniowi Goku.  
- Jak sądzisz, co to za rasa? - zapytał wyższy z nich, nieco jaszczurowaty osobnik odziany w szaroniebieski mundur i biały płaszcz.  
- Wygląda na człowieka, ale dysponuje zbyt dużą energią, więc głowy bym nie dał - odparł niższy, wąsaty grubas w ubrany w rodzaju lekarskiego kitla. - Może to Norah-jin?  
- Też za silny, poza tym nie ma Norah-jin z ciemną skórą - zaprzeczył wyższy. - Weźmy na przykład tego drugiego... - Piccolo zamknął oczy, by mężczyźni nie zorientowali się, że odzyskał przytomność, dwa głosy przybliżyły się. - To ewidentnie Nameczanin, chociaż jak na Nameczanina także dysponuje zbyt wielką mocą.  
- Może to Super Nameczanin, jak ten Slug o którym słyszeliśmy?  
- Może... Tak czy inaczej w jego przypadku nie wątpliwości co do rasy. Ale ten drugi...  
- Niezależnie do tego kim lub czym jest, przyda nam się.  
- Oczywiście.  
Komora Piccolo zapikała. Nameczanin miał przeczucie, że służyła ona do leczenia i że właśnie zostało zakończone. Rzeczywiście, czuł się dobrze. Zielonoskóry wojownik poczuł, że organicznego płynu, którym wypełnione było urządzenie, zaczyna ubywać. Poczuł także, że był całkowicie nagi.  
- Dziwne, czyżby nadal był nieprzytomny? Może ma uszkodzony mózg?  
Nameczanin rozwiał ich wątpliwości otwierając oczy i zdejmując maskę tlenową.  
- A jednak nie... - powiedział niski doktor wciskając jakiś przycisk, komora otworzyła się i Piccolo wyszedł, tymczasowo przyjmując do okrycia jakiś ręcznik.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał.  
- Wszystko w swoim czasie - odpowiedział ten wyższy. - Jak się czujesz, Nameczaninie?  
- Dobrze.  
- Podsłuchiwałeś, prawda? - zapytał podejrzliwie niski doktor.  
- Nameczanie mają doskonały słuch - odpowiedział Piccolo.  
- Oczywiście. Bądź tak dobry i usiądź gdzieś. Zaczekamy aż twój przyjaciel się ocknie.  
Piccolo skinął lekko głową i postanowił najpierw stworzyć dla siebie nowe ubranie, zrobił lekki gest dłonią, nic się jednak nie stało.  
- Coś nie tak? - zapytał ten w mundurze.  
Mając złe przeczucia Piccolo spróbował wystrzelić ki-blast. Bez skutku.  
- Dlaczego nie mogę kontrolować swojej ki? - zapytał.  
Tamci uśmiechnęli się przymilnie.  
- Wtedy mógłbyś próbować ucieczki, a tego byśmy nie chcieli.  
Ta odpowiedź i dość dziwna sytuacja w jakiej się znalazł zbiła nieco Nameczanina z tropu. Nie widząc innego wyjścia, postanowił zaczekać. Po dwóch minutach milczenia komora Uubu także zapikała i dwaj mężczyźni wydostali ucznia Goku, także pozbawionego ubrań, z kapsuły. Uubu ocknął się kiedy tylko jego stopy dotknęły zimnej, metalowej podłogi.  
- Au! - krzyknął odruchowo. - Gdzie ja... gdzie moje ubranie?  
- Spokojnie - powiedział doktor, podając Uubu ręcznik, uczeń Goku wyrwał mu go jednym szybkim ruchem i owinął się dokładnie.  
- Pozwólcie teraz sobie wytłumaczyć gdzie jesteście - zaczął wyższy. - A więc najpierw zła wiadomość. Jak wie już obecny tu Nameczanin, nie możecie kontrolować własnej energii ki.  
- To jakiś kiepski żart? - zapytał Uubu, próbując stworzyć na dłoni pocisk ki, oczywiście bez skutku. - Co jest?  
- Dlaczego zabraliście nas z Ziemi?  
- Znajdujecie się teraz na statku Lorda Ulvhedina, w kosmosie. Zostaliście wybrani jako reprezentanci Ziemi w Intergalaktycznym Turnieju Sztuk Walki.  
- Że co? - zapytał Uubu. - Jakim turnieju?  
- Dlaczego wybrano akurat nas? - zapytał Piccolo.  
- Lordowi Ulvhedinowi bardzo spodobała się wasza walka na Tenkaichi Budokai...  
Piccolo nie wydawał się przekonany.  
- Dlaczego nie przylecieliście i po prostu nie zapytaliście kto z naszych chciałby wziąć udział w tym turnieju, mielibyście dość chętnych, nie musielibyście nikogo porywać - powiedział Uubu. - Goku, Vegeta, Trunks, Gohan... Wszyscy by się pewnie zgodzili.  
- No właśnie. Potrzebowaliśmy tylko jednego przedstawiciela zamieszkującej planetę populacji, dokładniej najsilniejszego z nich. Może zaprzeczysz, że jesteś najsilniejszym człowiekiem na świecie? Czy może powinniśmy zabrać tego całego Satana?  
- No nie, ale po co wam Piccolo?  
- On reprezentuje Namek.  
- Aha. W takim razie dziwi mnie tylko, że nie ma z nami żadnego Saiyana.  
- Mamy tu silniejszego Saiyana, niż ci wszyscy z Ziemi.  
To mocno zaskoczyło zarówno Uubu jak i Piccolo.  
- Silniejszy niż Goku? - zapytał Uubu. - To niemożliwe!  
- Ależ oczywiście, że możliwe. Ale niech was o to głowa nie boli.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i wszedł osobnik podobny nieco do towarzysza doktora. Miał przy sobie ubrania Piccolo i Uubu. Dwaj wojownicy natychmiast ubrali się.  
- Dobra - powiedział Piccolo. - Zabraliście nas z Ziemi w nieco krytycznym momencie. Uważam, że powinniśmy tam wrócić.  
- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe.  
- A więc jesteśmy więźniami - westchnął Uubu.  
- Coś w tym rodzaju - przyznał doktor. - Jak zresztą chcielibyście się wydostać bez swojej ki?  
- A jak mamy bez niej walczyć?  
- Na czas walk, przywrócimy wam moc. Na czas treningów także - uspokoił ich doktor.  
- Treningów?  
- O tak, do turnieju jeszcze kupa czasu. Nie zebraliśmy jeszcze wszystkich zawodników.  
- Rozumiem.  
- A więc panowie. Nie wiem, czy jesteście przyjaciółmi, czy nie, ale warto żebyście się pożegnali, gdyż nie zobaczycie się w najbliższym czasie - powiedział ten w mundurze.  
- Jak to?  
- Każdy z was będzie trenował indywidualnie i nie będzie miał kontaktu z innymi zawodnikami do czasu rozpoczęcia turnieju - wyjaśnił doktor.  
- Jak będziecie mieli szczęście, to nie spotkacie się do jego zakończenia - powiedział ten drugi.  
- Szczęście?  
- Tak. Możecie się spotkać tylko w pojedynku.  
Uubu i Piccolo spojrzeli na siebie znacząco. Obaj chcieli rewanżu, Uubu dlatego, że przegrał, a Piccolo dlatego, iż uważał, że jego zwycięstwo nie było uczciwe.  
- Wiem, że dałeś mi wygrać na turnieju - powiedział Piccolo.  
- Jak to? - zdziwił się Uubu.  
- Nie zgrywaj idioty. Wiem, że miałeś w zapasie jeszcze wiele energii, kiedy przegrałeś.  
- To prawda - przyznał Uubu. - Ale to dlatego, że specjalnie ją oszczędzałem.  
Piccolo spojrzał na niego wzrokiem mówiącym "a świstak siedzi i zawija je w te sreberka".  
- Nie wiedziałem, że masz senzu, ja go nie miałem - tłumaczył uczeń Goku. - Chciałem zachować moc na następne pojedynki, nie doceniłem cię i dlatego przegrałem. Nie dałem ci wygrać.  
- Rozumiem - Nameczanin wydawał się usatysfakcjonowany tą odpowiedzią.  
- Na naszym turnieju do każdego pojedynku przystąpicie z pełną energią - powiedział doktor.  
- Świetnie - ucieszył się Uubu.  
Piccolo przełknął ślinę.  
"Za stary już na to jestem" - pomyślał.

- A więc, skończone - powiedział doktor Briefs.  
#17 zacisnął pięść raz i drugi, czuł się doskonale. Wyraźnie czuł, że jego moc wzrosła. Co więcej, czuł że może zwiększać jej pokłady w nieskończoność. Podzielił się swoimi wrażeniami z doktorem Briefsem.  
- To normalne - powiedział doktor. - Źródło energii, które ci zamontowałem jest znacznie mocniejsze niż cokolwiek stworzonego do tej pory. Jego wydajność nie mieści w żadnych dotychczasowych normach, praktycznie nie ma ograniczeń.  
- Ciekawe. A więc mówisz, że jestem niezniszczalny?  
- Teoretycznie tak - doktor Briefs podrapał się po głowie. - Ale jeszcze nigdy tego nie testowałem, więc możliwe, że będziesz tylko bardzo silny.  
- Rozumiem... Mam jakieś dziwne wrażenie, czuję sporo dużych ki w okolicy.  
- A tak, masz teraz wbudowany szacunkowy skauter. Możesz wyczuwać ki, choć nie sądzę byś był w stanie dokładnie określić ich wielkość.  
- To mi wystarczy. Jestem ci niezwykle wdzięczny, doktorze.

Kwatera Piccolo była całkiem przyjemna, wyglądała jak Namek. Okolica była doskonale odtworzona, Nameczanin czuł nawet nierówności terenu pod stopami. Sala treningowa była obszerna i bardzo ciekawa. Piccolo mógł regulować zarówno grawitację jak i gęstość powietrza, czy temperaturę. Na innej planecie mógłby pewnie także regulować porę dnia, ale na Namek nie było nocy. Nameczanin lewitował więc jakiś metr nad podłożem koncentrując ki.

- Dziwny ten jego trening - powiedział doktor, patrząc na monitor przedstawiający Namek. - Jego przyjaciel katuje się przy stukrotnej grawitacji, rozrzedzonym powietrzu i pięćdziesięciu stopniach, a on tylko lewituje.  
- Każdy ćwiczy na swój sposób. Może ten Nameczanin woli doskonale panować nad mniejszą ilością ki niż mieć jej więcej?  
- Oby, postawiłem na niego sporo kasy.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się ten w mundurze. - Uważasz, że ma szansę z Caulifem?  
- Nie, aż tak go nie cenię. Postawiłem na jego zwycięstwo w pierwszych pojedynkach.  
- Nawet nie wiesz z kim będzie walczył!  
- To fakt, ale mam przeczucie.

- Warunki normalne - powiedział Uubu, grawitacja zmalała, temperatura także wróciła do normy. - Zmęczyłem się. Poproszę jedzenie!  
Znikąd pojawiła się taca z ryżem, mięsem i owocami, Uubu zaczął jeść.  
- Pyszne - powiedział kończąc, położył się na podłożu. Okolica przypominała nieco Namek, ale krajobraz był ziemski. Uubu naturalnie wybrał takie miejsce, gdyż w podobnym trenował z Goku.  
- Ciekawe, co się dzieje na Ziemi. Pokonali tego całego Edge'a, czy nie? Kurczę, dlaczego właściwie cały czas gadam do siebie? Aha, racja, nie nawykłem do samotności, obym nie ześwirował. Rany, ile jeszcze do tego turnieju?

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego trzeciego.

Czy Bulmie i jej ekipie uda się rozłączyć Vegetto?Kaioshin Saga autor: Vodnique vodniquepoczta.onet.pl www.dbff.republika.pl


	34. Przeszłość Blanka

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXIV - Przeszłość Blanka

- Mam tego dość - powiedział Blank, przechylając się na krześle. - To chyba nie ma żadnego sensu.  
Bulma nie skomentowała.  
- Próbujemy coś znaleźć w tych wzorach DNA już od dwóch miesięcy, ale jak na razie nie doszliśmy absolutnie do niczego - kontynuował wysoki Lanfa-jin. - Może powinniśmy dać sobie spokój?  
- Nie jęcz, Blank - powiedział Cinna. - Przecież mamy już pewne efekty.  
- Mówisz o naszym niezbyt optymistycznym odkryciu, że wzory DNA Goku i Vegety łączą się coraz bardziej i że rozłączenie będzie z czasem coraz trudniejsze? Faktycznie, super odkrycie.  
- Nie możemy się poddać - powiedziała krótko Bulma.  
- Bulmo. Musimy spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy. Może się okazać, że ich rozłączenie jest niemożliwe.  
- Jest możliwe! - zaprzeczyła Bulma. - Przecież już raz się udało.  
- A właśnie... Nigdy nam o tym nie opowiedziałaś. Jak właściwie wtedy to się udało? To miało coś wspólnego z tym całym Buu... - Cinna i Blank byli już wtajemniczeni w większość historii i innych spraw Z-Warriors.  
- Sama znam to tylko z opowieści. Vegetto walczył wtedy z Buu, który użył swych zdolności by go zmniejszyć i wchłonąć. Wewnątrz ciała Buu Vegetto rozpadł się na Goku i Vegetę.  
- Aha.  
- To jednak nam nic nie daje. To była magia a my szukamy sposobu naukowego. Buu nie żyje.  
- Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał Cinna. - Może właśnie powinniśmy spróbować czegoś innego. Skąd ten Buu właściwie się wziął?  
- Nie znacie tej historii?  
- Nie, ostatnio zatrzymaliśmy się w opowieści na walce z Cell'em, kiedy ten Trunks z przyszłości niemal z nim wygrał.  
- Aha. Buu był demonem, dziełem pewnego czarnoksiężnika, Bibidiego. Jego syn, Babidi, przybył na Ziemię gdzie Buu by uwięziony... - Bulma przerwała widząc jakie wrażenie jej słowa wywarły na siedzącym obok Blanku. - Coś nie tak? - zapytała.  
- Nie... wszystko w porządku... Ja... zaraz wracam... - Blank wyszedł nagle.  
Bulma i Cinna spojrzeli na siebie zaskoczeni. Niższy Lanfa-jin wzruszył ramionami.  
- Ja też nie wiem co mu jest - powiedział.

Blank szedł szybko korytarzem Capsule Corp, w głowie mu huczało. To co przed chwilą usłyszał obudziło bolesne wspomnienia, które przyjaciel Cinna upchnął gdzieś w zakamarkach swojego umysłu, nie mogąc wymazać ich całkowicie.  
Nagle ktoś go zatrzymał kładąc mu rękę na ramieniu. Był to Vegetto.  
- Hej! Coś nie tak?  
- Zostaw mnie - odburknął Blank, odtrącając dłoń Saiyana.  
- Spokojnie, tylko zapytałem...  
- ZOSTAW MNIE!! - krzyknął Lanfan przestając nad sobą panować, nagle uwolniona ki pchnęła zaskoczonego Vegetto na ścianę, wyginając ją nieco. Blank odwrócił się i wybiegł z budynku.  
Vegetto zgramolił się ze ściany i podrapał po głowie.  
- Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? - wymruczał do siebie. - A, co mi tam, idę poszukać Saladina.

Siedząc na szczycie położonego niedaleko West Capital wzgórza Blank bezmyślnie gapił się w dal. W głowie miał całkowitą pustkę, może to dlatego, że nie chciał o niczym myśleć. Nie zareagował nawet, kiedy Cinna wylądował niedaleko i usiadł obok niego.  
Dwaj przyjaciele siedzieli tak bez słowa przez dłuższy czas, nic nie mówiąc.  
- Jestem porażką - powiedział w końcu Blank. - Nieudanym eksperymentem.  
Cinna nic nie powiedział, chciał, by jego towarzysz sam wyrzucił z siebie to, co go trapi.  
- Ja także zostałem stworzony przez Bibidiego. Wtedy nie wiedziałem o co chodzi, ale wygląda na to, że byłem jedną z nieudanych prób stworzenia Buu. Kiedy okazało się że jestem do niczego, Bibidi pozbył się mnie, wyrzucając w kosmos. Nawet nie chciało mu się mnie uśmiercać...  
Cinna nadal milczał.  
- Tak więc teraz widzisz jaki jest sens mojego życia. Jestem tylko nieudaną próbą stworzenia czegoś zupełnie innego, produktem ubocznym, odpadkiem...  
- Nie możesz tak mówić - zaprzeczył Cinna.  
- Dlaczego? Jak widzisz, Bibidi nie zatroszczył się nawet o to, żeby pozbawić mnie uczuć, tak byłoby mi łatwiej.  
- Posłuchaj mnie Blank - powiedział Cinna. - Nie zabraniam ci siedzieć tutaj i użalać się na sobą, masz do tego pełne prawo. Mogę tylko dać ci radę. Stworzył cię Bibidi? Jesteś produktem ubocznym? Jesteś nieudanym eksperymentem? Kogo to właściwie obchodzi? Moja rada jest bardzo prosta, przyjacielu. Olej to! Nie ma znaczenia skąd się wziąłeś, czy postałeś przypadkiem czy nie. To nie decyduje o twojej wartości! Sam o niej decydujesz, ty i twoje czyny. Przemyśl to...  
Cinna wystartował szybko i poleciał w stronę West Capital. Blank poczekał, aż echo słów jego przyjaciela przebrzmi w jego głowie, uśmiechnął się lekko i ruszył za nim.

- Hej Bulma! Mamy dobrą wiadomość - rzucił Blank przy wejściu.  
Bulma spojrzała na dwóch Lanfa-jin bez specjalnego zdziwienia. Przyzwyczaiła się już do faktu, że jej dwaj pomocnicy byli dość dziwni.  
- Jaką dobrą wiadomość.  
- Myślę, że możemy mieć sposób na likwidację fuzji.  
- Tak? - zainteresowała się Bulma. - A jaki?  
- To długa historia... - powiedział Blank. - Przedstawię ci ją w skrócie. Także jestem dziełem Bibidiego, nieco innym niż Buu, którego znasz, ale jednak.  
- Naprawdę? - ta wiaodmość była zaskakująca.  
- Tak, mam nieco inne zdolności. Zamiast to tłumaczyć po prostu ci pokażę.  
Blank zamknął oczy, skoncentrował się przez moment. Bulma ze zdziwieniem zauważyła, że jego wygląd zaczął się zmieniać. Rysy twarzy złagodniały nieco, zaś włosy przybrały barwę ciemnego blond.  
- Co się... - zaczęła Bulma.  
Blank otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
- Jestem mistrzem naśladownictwa. Wystarczy, że dotknę przedstawiciela jakiejś rasy, a moje ciało automatycznie ją zapamiętuje. Później bez problemu mogę się do tej rasy fizycznie upodobnić. W tej chwili mam wygląd człowieka.  
- Rozumiem - powiedziała Bulma. - Fascynujące. - Żona Vegety była pod wrażeniem. - Możesz w ten sposób naśladować każdego?  
- Raczej tak. A najlepsze jest to, że to pewnie rozwiązuje nasz problem z Vegetto.  
- Tak?  
- Być może Blank ma podobną zdolność do rozłączania fuzji co Buu, warto chyba spróbować, co? - zaproponował Cinna.  
- Owszem. Spróbujmy. Pobierzemy próbkę twojej krwi i umieścimy trochę DNA Vegetto wewnątrz niej, zobaczymy co się stanie.  
Cała operacja nie zabrała wiele czasu, Blank nie bał się strzykawki, więc nie było żadnych trudności z jej przeprowadzeniem. Próbka DNA Vegetto po zanurzeniu w kropli krwi Blanka po momencie rozpadła się na dwa oddzielne łańcuchy.  
- Udało się... - powiedziała zaskoczona Bulma.  
- Tak! Jesteśmy najlepsi! - krzyknął Cinna.

W pracowni Bulmy i dwóch Lanfanów zebrali się niemal wszyscy stali i tymczasowi mieszkańcy Capsule Corp. Brakowało tylko Bra, Marron i Brolliego. Bulma wysłała całą trójkę gdzieś do miasta, aby zapobiec ewentualnemu konfliktowi pomiędzy Brollim i Goku.  
- A więc w końcu znaleźliście sposób... - powiedział król Vegeta, który w tej chwili zastanawiał się głównie nad tym, czy jego syn odbierze mu salę grawitacyjną.  
- Muszę to zobaczyć - wymruczał sceptycznie Saladin, brat Vegety początkowo był przeciwko powrotowi obu Saiyanów, teraz jednak nie marzył o niczym innym niż tylko o zniknięciu Vegetto.  
- Ojej, mam nadzieję, że te wszystkie kupione zapasy jedzenia się nie zmarnują... - powiedziała zatroskana pani Briefs.  
- Dość gadania, zaczynamy - rzuciła Bulma. - Vegetto, najpierw zmniejszę cię za pomocą tego urządzenia, potem za pomocą tej... strzykawki - tu Vegetto wzdrygnął się lekko - mieszczę cię tuż pod skórą Blanka, kiedy rozpadniesz się na Goku i Vegetę wyciągniemy ich tą samą strzykawką i powiększymy.  
- Nie ma sprawy - powiedział Vegetto. - Do zobaczenia wszystkim... - Saiyan uświadomił sobie, że być może już nigdy nie ujrzy tu zgromadzonych, a raczej, że to oni nie ujrzą jego. - To znaczy, żegnajcie!  
Bulma rozpoczęła proces, trwał on w całości zaledwie kilka minut. Wkrótce oczom zebranych ukazali się nieprzytomni co prawda, ale najwyraźniej żywi i co najważniejsze - rozdzieleni Goku i Vegeta.  
Po chwili dwaj Saiyani ocknęli się. Wyraźnie obaj byli zdezorientowani.  
- Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytali jednocześnie.  
- Jak się czujecie? - spytała Bulma.  
- Strasznie mnie boli głowa - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, spojrzeli na siebie nawzajem wściekle. - Przestań po mnie powtarzać! - to zdanie także wypowiedziane zostało przez obu Saiyanów w tym samym czasie.  
- Spokojnie, to efekt uboczny tak długotrwałej fuzji - powiedziała Bulma. - Musicie teraz odpocząć. Ja, Cinna i Blank zbadamy czy jesteście zdrowi.

Kuririn obudził się nagle. Wydawało mu się, że śnił jakiś koszmar, ale nie potrafił stwierdzić o czym on był.  
#18 także nie spała, omawiała z Gemini jakieś szczegóły dotyczące lotu. Reszta androidów była wyłączona, oszczędzały energię.  
Kuririn podszedł do androidek.  
- Nie śpisz?  
- Mam dziwne przeczucie. Na Ziemi dzieje się chyba coś niedobrego...  
- Jak to? - zapytała Gemini. - Zdawało mi się, że panujemy nad sytuacją.  
- Nie ma się co martwić - powiedziała androidka. - Słyszałeś co powiedział hologram. Musimy tylko zapobiec rozpadowi Vegetto, a to nastąpi dopiero za kilka miesięcy.  
- Tak wiem... Mimo wszystko mam złe przeczucia, poza tym... Wytłumacz mi, jak to jest... Tamta Bulma wiedziała o naszej wyprawie do siedziby androidów Zeta?  
- Tak - potwierdziła #18.  
- W takim razie dlaczego ta wyprawa nic nie dała?  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Wygląda na to, że wybraliśmy się na tę planetę, przynieśliśmy ostrzeżenie, a Vegetto i tak został rozłączony.  
- To prawda - przyznała Gemini. - Może jednak Konstruktor Bulma pochodzi z rzeczywistości w której nie zdążyliście przed rozłączeniem. Nie znaczy to jednak, że my także nie zdążymy.  
- W takim razie ona nie pochodzi z naszej rzeczywistości?  
- Może tak, a może tylko z bardzo podobnej.  
- Oby. Mam nadzieję, że nasza Ziemia nie skończy tak jak tamta.  
Kuririn nieco się uspokoił, ale mimo wszystko nie był w stanie zasnąć jeszcze przez długie godziny. Miał okropne wrażenie, że jednak nie zdążą.

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego czwartego.

Vegeta kontra Goku kontra Brolly, czyżby koniec Ziemi?


	35. Goku & Vegeta

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXV - Goku & Vegeta

- Mam tego dość! - krzyknął Vegeta zrywając z ramienia urządzenie do mierzenia ciśnienia krwi. - Badaj sobie Kakarotto, ale mnie zostaw w spokoju!  
Bulma popatrzyła na niego ze spokojem. Ostatnimi czasy tak tęskniła za mężem, że była mu teraz skłonna wybaczyć każdą wściekłość.  
- Przecież muszę sprawdzić, czy jesteś zdrowy - powiedziała Bulma. - Fuzja mogła zostawić jakieś trwałe ślady w twoim organizmie.  
- Daj mi spokój! Zmarnowałem dość czasu! Muszę wznowić trening! - nagle Vegeta zmienił wyraz twarzy. - Ale najpierw chcę coś przegryźć. - Tu książę, nie zważając na prośby małżonki wyszedł i skierował się do kuchni. Zastał tam buszującego w lodówce Goku.  
- Kakarotto!  
Goku odwrócił się w jego stronę z niewinną miną. Niewinność na niej psuło nieco to, że z ust wystawał mu kawałek chleba z listkiem sałaty.  
- Jak śmiesz! Zżerasz moje jedzenie! - krzyknął Vegeta.  
- Fo a afo foafe se y-e o-y! - odpowiedział Goku.  
- Mógłbyś przynajmniej nie mówić z pełną gębą!!!  
Goku przełknął to, co miał w ustach.  
- Co ja na to poradzę, że byłem głodny? - powtórzył.  
- A co mnie to obchodzi!? To moje jedzenie!  
Vegeta wściekle podążył w kierunku Goku, chcąc go odepchnąć od lodówki, jednak ten wcale nie zamierzał ustąpić.  
- Ja byłem pierwszy! - krzyknął.  
- Jak śmiesz!? Jestem księciem! - odkrzyknął Vegeta.  
- Czy wyście do reszty poszaleli!? - doszedł ich głos Bulmy. - Zachowujecie się jak dzieci!  
- To wszystko wina Kakarotto! - wrzasnął Vegeta.  
- To nieprawda! Ja byłem pierwszy!  
- Natychmiast się zamknąć!!!! Vegeta! Do laboratorium!  
- Ale...  
- DO LABORATORIUM!!!!!  
Ułamek sekundy później Vegety już nie było w kuchni. Natomiast Goku, dygocząc lekko, uważnie przypatrywał się Bulmie.  
- Goku. Myślę, że nie powinieneś tu teraz przebywać. Vegeta stał się trochę drażliwy od kiedy rozłączyliście się z Vegetto.  
- Chyba nawet wiem dlaczego... Nie powiem, żeby przebywanie z nim codziennie przez dwa miesiące pozytywnie mnie do niego nastrajało.  
- Rozumiem, a Vegeta ma dodatkowo trochę trudniejszy charakter.  
- Nie ma sprawy, wyniosę się jak najszybciej, ale...  
- Co?  
- Mógłbym najpierw coś zjeść?

GLEBA

- Oczywiście, Goku - powiedziała Bulma. - Ja wracam do pracowni.  
Bulma opuściła kuchnię, gdy tymczasem Goku zaczął przygotowywać sobie obfity, nawet jak na saiyańskie standardy, posiłek.  
Był właśnie w trakcie jedzenie trzeciej dokładki drugiego dania, gdy do kuchni wszedł niespodziewany gość.  
Brolly.

- Taaaak - powiedział przeciągle Blank. - Wygląda na to, że DNA twoje i Goku minimalnie się zmieszało.  
- Jak to? - zapytał Vegeta.  
- Mam na myśli to, że mogłeś zyskać pewne jego cechy. On pewnie zyskał niektóre twoje.  
- Świetnie. Mam nadzieję, że nie zidiocieję do jego poziomu.  
- Vegeta... - upomniała go Bulma, książę ją zignorował.  
- Poza tym nie wykrywam żadnych anomalii w twoim organizmie.  
- To świetnie. Idę się najeść.  
- Nie Vegeta, stój! - krzyknęła Bulma, jednak jej mąż był już za drzwiami.

- Kakarotto... - wysyczał Brolly.  
Goku zerwał się z krzesła, gotów do obrony.  
Brolly tylko się uśmiechnął. Dość wrednie co prawda, ale jednak tylko uśmiechnął. Następnie legendarny Super-Saiyan odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
- Co tu się dzieje? - zapytał sam siebie Goku ponownie siadając. Po chwili cała jego uwagę zaprzątnęło jedzenie.  
- Kakarotto!!! - usłyszał nagle.  
W przeświadczeniu, że to Brolly wrócił Goku skoczył do tyłu, gotów do walki. Przed sobą ujrzał jednak nikogo innego jak Vegetę.  
- Jeszcze tu jesteś Kakarotto? Myślałem, że kazałem ci się wynieść!  
- A, to tylko ty, Vegeta... - powiedział uspokojony Goku.  
- Tylko ja!? TYLKO JA!? - słowa te dodatkowo rozwścieczyły saiyańskiego księcia. - Mam cię dość! Natychmiast wynoś się z tego domu!!  
- Dobrze, dobrze, wychodzę - powiedział Goku ze spokojem, biorąc ze stołu jabłko.  
Tego było dla Vegety zbyt wiele.  
Książę uwolnił swoją ki, jego włosy przybrały złotą barwę. Błyskawiczny cios dosięgnął Goku zanim ten miał okazję zareagować. Trafiony Kakarotto z ogromnym impetem uderzył w ścianę, przebił się przez nią i padł na trawnik tuż przy Capsule Corp.  
Goku błyskawicznie poderwał się na nogi i rzucił na Vegetę, także przechodząc w SSJ. Dwaj Saiyani starli się uwalniając sporą energię. Impet ciosu ponownie odrzucił Goku do tyłu, syn Bardocka z trudem utrzymał równowagę. Vegeta ponownie zaatakował, Goku przyjął jego prawy prosty na blok, jednak siła ciosu znacznie go zaskoczyła i po raz kolejny odepchnęła. Vegeta ponownie ruszył do przodu, jednak zatrzymał się tuż przed twarzą Goku, błyskawicznie przeskoczył o pół kroku w lewo i uderzył przeciwnika w bok głowy. Niemal ogłuszony Goku padł na trawę, tracąc formę SSJ. Vegeta z wściekłym rykiem rzucił się na niego, kiedy drogę zastąpił mu Saladin.  
- Vegeta! Opanuj się, co ty wyprawiasz?  
Wściekły Saiyan nawet nie zwrócił na niego uwagi, uformował w ręce ki-blast i odepchnął nim brata, który poleciał gdzieś niekontrolowanym lotem. Książę stworzył drugi ki-blast i skierował go w stronę Goku.  
- Nie! Proszę! - rozległ się rozpaczliwy krzyk Bulmy.  
Spojrzenia Vegety i Bulmy spotkały się. Książę zobaczył w oczach żony łzy. Dopiero to sprawiło, że do jego umysłu wróciła jasność myślenia.  
"Co ja robię?" - przemknęło mu przez głowę. - "Dlaczego próbuję zabić Kakarotto?" - zatrzymał się centymetry od przeciwnika.  
- Kakarotto - powiedział zimno Vegeta. - Wynoś się stąd i nigdy więcej nie pokazuj mi na oczy. - Książę odwrócił się i skierował z powrotem w stronę Capsule Corp. Po drodze minął swego nieco zaskoczonego sytuacją ojca.  
Goku z trudem wstał.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała Bulma, Saiyan potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Lepiej będzie, jeśli go posłuchasz, przynajmniej na razie.  
Goku uśmiechnął się blado i bez słowa wystartował.  
Nikt nie mógł nawet przypuszczać jak prorocze okażą się słowa Vegety. Kto by uwierzył, że było to ostatnie spotkanie tych dwóch przyjaciół i wrogów zarazem.

Saladin wyczołgał się z krateru powstałego po wybuchu ki-blasta, którym poczęstował go Vegeta. Na całe szczęście eksplozja miała miejsce już poza West Capital.  
- Na Kaioshina... ale to boli... - jęknął. - Nigdy więcej nie rzucę się na Super-Saiyana... - powiedział do siebie.  
"Muszę poważnie przemyśleć pozbycie się ogona" - przeszło mu przez myśl. - "Niezależnie od tego ile będę trenował, reszta i tak będzie ode mnie silniejsza, bo potrafią się przemieniać w Super-Saiyanów" - Młodszy brat Vegety zmarkotniał. - "To bez sensu. Ewolucja nie wyposażyła nas w ogony po to, żeby nas osłabiały... Na pewno jest w tym jakiś sekret..."

Nie spiesząc się zbytnio Goku leciał w stronę swojego domu. W głowie miał spory mętlik. Krótka walka z Vegetą uświadomiła mu, że jest sporo słabszy od swego największego rywala.  
"Kiedy zdążył się tak wzmocnić? Jak to się stało, że zdołał mnie aż tak wyprzedzić? Coś tu jest zdecydowanie nie tak..." - po chwili powziął decyzję. - "Niezależnie od tego jak to się stało, nie mogę tego tak zostawić, muszę znaleźć jakiś sposób by stać się silniejszym..." - nagle w głowie zaświtała mu pewna myśl. - "Do domu i tak nie mam po co wracać, pewnie Chi Chi mnie zabije za śmierć Gohana, tak... już wiem."  
Goku zatrzymał się, położył dwa palce na czole i skoncentrował. Po chwili był już w zaświatach.  
Jego pojawienie się tak zaskoczyło Północnego Kaio i Rou-Kaioshina, że obaj z wrażenia opluli go herbatą.  
- Goku!?  
- Heja! - przywitał ich beztrosko Saiyan. - Chciałem z wami porozmawiać.  
- A więc Bulmie udało się was rozdzielić! - powiedział Kaioshin. - To bardzo dobrze.  
- Tak. Chciałem was o coś zapytać. Chodzi o moje poszukiwania Wschodniego Kaioshina...  
- Tak. Także chcieliśmy z tobą o tym pomówić - potwierdził Rou-Kaioshin. - Z tego co się orientuję, poszukiwania stanęły w martwym punkcie.  
- Tak, zgubiłem trop teleportacji na skraju naszej galaktyki...  
- Tak właśnie myślałem. Tymczasowo musimy zawiesić szukanie Wschodniego Kaioshina. W tej chwili poważniejszym problemem są Gero, Babidi i Cell i ich tajemniczy współpracownik. Kiedy to niebezpieczeństwo zostanie zażegnane ponownie spróbujemy odnaleźć naszego młodego przyjaciela.  
- Rozumiem. To doskonała wiadomość. Właśnie chciałem was zapytać czy będę jeszcze potrzebny, bo mam sporo treningu do nadrobienia.  
- Mam tylko jedną prośbę - powiedział Kaio. - Wiesz o tym, że Piccolo i Uubu zaginęli?  
- No tak... racja, że też o tym nie pomyślałem! Trzeba ich odnaleźć!  
- Czy możesz namierzyć ich za pomocą Shunkanido?  
Goku położył na czole dwa palce i skoncentrował się głęboko.  
- Nie. W ogóle ich nie wyczuwam - powiedział po dłuższej chwili.  
- Rozumiem - odpowiedział Kaio. - W takim razie należy tylko mieć nadzieję, że sami jakoś sobie poradzą...  
- Chyba tak... - powiedział niepewnie Goku.  
Przez moment wyrzuty sumienia spowodowane tym, że tak łatwo poddał się w szukaniu przyjaciół walczyły z saiyańską dumą i chęcią stania się lepszym od Vegety, ostatecznie przegrały.  
- A więc do zobaczenia - powiedział w końcu Goku i odteleportował się.

- Dziadek!! - krzyknęła jasnowłosa Pan podbiegając do Goku i przytulając się do niego.  
- Goku? - Tenshinhan był nieco zaskoczony nagłym pojawieniem się przyjaciela.  
- Witaj Shinhan, witaj Chaozu. Wpadłem tylko pochwalić się, że już wróciłem.  
- Dziadku... - w oczach Pan błysnęły łzy. - Tęskniłam za tobą!  
- No, no, tylko nie płacz. Jesteś już Super-Saiyanką, nie wolno ci płakać.  
Pan otarła łzy i dzielnie starała się powstrzymać kolejne napływające jej do oczu.  
- Obiecaj mi, że już nigdy sobie nie pójdziesz! Obiecaj!  
- Nie mogę tego zrobić, złotko - odpowiedział Goku unosząc wnuczkę na wysokości swojej głowy. - Ty musisz zostać tutaj z Tenshinhanem i trenować, a ja będę trenował gdzie indziej. Wszyscy musimy się przygotować do walki...  
- No to obiecaj mi, że do mnie wrócisz!  
- Ależ oczywiście. Masz na to moje słowo - powiedział Goku ponownie przytulając wnuczkę. - Obiecuję ci, że wrócę tak szybko jak to tylko będzie możliwe.

- Kaioshinie - powiedział po chwili Kaio. - Wiem, że to nie moja sprawa, ale czy naprawdę powinniśmy w ten sposób oszukiwać Goku?  
- Lepiej będzie, jeśli nie dowie się o naszych podejrzeniach - odpowiedział tamten. - Jeśli mu powiemy i okaże się, że mamy rację Goku może w pewnym momencie znaleźć się pomiędzy koniecznością ochrony Ziemi i zabójstwa swego przyjaciela. Wolałbym nie ryzykować wyboru, którego dokona.  
- Rozumiem - przyznał Kaio. - Ale mimo wszystko głupio mi to przed nim zatajać. Ja i Goku znamy się od bardzo dawna, jest dla mnie jak rodzina.  
- Wiem, ja także go lubię. Nie zapominaj jednak, że robimy to dla jego własnego dobra... a być może dla dobra całej Ziemi.  
To jednak wcale nie uspokoiło sumienia Kaio.  
"Powinniśmy mu powiedzieć, to wszystko może się źle skończyć."

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego piątego.

Czy Goku znajdzie sposób na dorównanie Vegecie?


	36. Sala Ducha i Czasu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXVI - Sala Ducha i Czasu

Goten strzelił ki-blastem, następnie rzucił się do przodu, wyprzedził pocisk i zablokował go skrzyżowanymi ramionami. Eksplozja odrzuciła go do tyłu, ale o dziwo młody Saiyan zatrzymał się na jakiejś przeszkodzie. Syn Goku odwrócił się i ze zdziwieniem ujrzał swego własnego ojca.  
- Ta... tato?  
- Cześć synu. Nie wiedziałem, że tu trenujesz. To się świetnie składa.  
- Tato? To naprawdę ty?  
- Oczywiście. Chodź, musimy porozmawiać z Dendem.  
Ogłupiały Goten podążył za ojcem, który od razu skierował się na drugą stronę pałacu i podszedł do obserwującego Ziemię Dendego.  
- Goku! Bardzo miło cię widzieć! - rzucił wszechmogący.  
- Mnie także, Dende. Mam do ciebie prośbę...  
- Wszystko co tylko w mojej mocy, Goku - powiedział uśmiechnięty Nameczanin.  
- Chciałbym przez jeden dzień skorzystać z Sali Ducha i Czasu.  
Dende wyraźnie się zmieszał.  
- Widzisz, ten tego, Piccolo wyraźnie zabronił mi kogokolwiek tam wpuszczać bez jego nadzoru.  
- Ten zakaz chyba mnie nie dotyczy, co? Wiem na jakiej zasadzie działa ta sala. Chyba nie boisz się, że tam coś zepsuję, co?  
- No nie, chociaż pamiętasz co było ostatnio?  
- Tak. Piccolo sam zniszczył wejście, żeby Buu nie mógł się wydostać, na szczęście Shenlong wszystko później odtworzył. Uwierz mi Dende, wiem co robię i potrzebuję tej sali. Nie prosiłbym cię o to, gdyby to nie było ważne.  
- No dobrze, zgoda - powiedział Nameczanin.  
- Doskonale! Goten szykuj się!  
- Że co? - zapytał jego kompletnie zaskoczony syn.  
- Nie lubię trenować w samotności, poza tym ty także musisz się trochę wzmocnić, prawda?  
- No tak, racja... - przyznał Goten.  
- Najpierw jednak powinniśmy coś zjeść.

GLEBA

Niecałe pół godziny później Goku i Goten przekroczyli drzwi do Sali Ducha i Czasu. Ten trening zawsze całkowicie zmieniał oblicze wojownika, jednak nawet w swych najśmielszych wyobrażeniach dwaj Saiyani nie mogli przypuszczać jak bardzo wpłynie na ich życie.

- Tak... To idealny moment, żeby uderzyć... Nie mogłem sobie wymarzyć lepszej okazji...

- Ależ tu gorąco - powiedział Goten, ocierając pot z czoła, Goku tylko się uśmiechnął.  
- Właśnie dlatego to tak dobre miejsce do treningów. Niesprzyjające warunki są częścią ćwiczeń.  
- Pamiętam, że byłem tu już kiedyś z Trunksem, ale wtedy nie było tu aż tak źle.  
- To dlatego, że sala zmienia warunki zależnie od mocy tych, którzy tu wejdą. Dostosowuje się do każdego trenującego. Jak wspominałem, to doskonałe miejsce.  
- Ty także już tu trenowałeś, prawda? - Goten doskonale o tym wiedział, ale chciał usłyszeć tę opowieść z pierwszej ręki.  
- Oczywiście. Przed walką z Cellem. Spędziliśmy tu z Gohanem prawie cały dzień, czyli rok.  
Goten skinął głową, Goku mówił dalej:  
- Później przez tydzień odpoczywaliśmy do rozpoczęcia Cell Game. Vegeta uparł się, żeby trenować drugi raz, ale jego organizm nie zdążył odetchnąć po pierwszym i drugi trening prawie nic mu nie dał. Z nami będzie inaczej, chociaż obaj już tu byliśmy.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział Goten.  
- Więc nie ma co zwlekać. Zaczynamy. - Goku rzucił jakąś dużą sakiewkę, a raczej małą torbę, na jeden ze stolików.  
- Co to?  
- Senzu. Wstąpiłem po drodze do Karina.  
Goten przeraził się trochę ilością magicznej fasolki.  
- Dlaczego aż tyle? - zapytał niepewnie.  
- Uwierz mi, przyda nam się. Tym razem nie zamierzam się tu obijać.  
Goten przełknął ślinę. Miał dziwne wrażenie, że dopiero pozna znaczenie słów "ciężki trening".

- Zwracam się z tym do was, bo słyszałem, że jesteście najlepsi - powiedziała tajemnicza postać, której Redinn widział tylko kontury. - Najskuteczniejsi zabójcy w galaktyce, czy nie tak o was mówią?  
- Niektórzy - odpowiedział Redinn. - Czego dokładnie od nas oczekujesz?  
- Nic wielkiego. Chciałbym tylko, żebyście zniszczyli pewne miasto.  
- Zniszczyć miasto? - odezwał się Ch'nul, towarzysz broni Redinna. - Toż to zabawa, nie zadanie.  
- A co będziemy z tego mieli? - zapytał konkretnie drugi z jego przyjaciół, Tseafkrab.  
- Po wykonaniu tego zadania cała planeta należy do was.  
- W tym jest jakiś haczyk. - Ch'nul zawsze był podejrzliwy i słusznie, w tym zawodzie nie trafiały się "łatwe okazje".  
- Musicie rozumieć, że możecie natrafić na pewien opór - odpowiedział zleceniodawca. - Ale to chyba oczywiste.  
- Oczywiste - potwierdził Redinn. - Jakie to miasto?  
- West Capital - powiedział spokojnie tamten.  
- Nie słyszałem... Na jakiej to planecie?  
- Na Ziemi.  
- Ziemia? To musi być gdzieś na drugim końcu wszechświata! Jak niby mamy tam dotrzeć? - podniósł głos Ch'nul.  
- Teleportuję was.  
- Aha, jak tak to w porządku. Zbieramy się chłopaki.

- Nie wahaj się Goten. Podobno osiągnąłeś SSJ2. Pokaż mi na co cię stać!  
- No dobrze - powiedział niepewnie Goten, koncentrując ki. Po chwili jego aura eksplodowała, a ciało pokryły wyładowania elektryczne, ponieważ młody Saiyan nadal miał długie włosy wyglądał niemal jakby osiągnął SSJ3.  
- Brawo! - powiedział Goku. - Mimo wszystko twoja ki jest dużo słabsza niż Gohana kiedy on pierwszy raz przemienił się w Super-Saiyana drugiego stopnia...  
- No cóż, chyba nie jestem tak silny jak Gohan...  
- Zobaczymy...  
Goku rozpoczął koncentrację, Goten z przerażeniem czuł jak ki jego ojca rośnie, uwolniona nagle energia oślepiła go na moment, kiedy znowu ujrzał ojca ten był już na trzecim stopniu SSJ.  
- Gotów? - zapytał Goku, jego zimne spojrzenie nie nastrajało Gotena specjalnie optymistycznie.  
- No... Ten, tego... - powiedział niepewnie.  
- Świetnie. - Goku ruszył na syna, znikając w połowie drogi, Goten nie tylko przestał go widzieć, ale nie czuł nawet jego ki, przynajmniej przez ułamek sekundy, zanim Goku nie pojawił się z powrotem tuż za nim i nie uderzył go łokciem w plecy. Goten bezwładnie poleciał do przodu, Goku zmaterializował się na torze jego lotu i trafił go potężnie pięścią w twarz, a następnie poprawił ki-blastem z obu rąk.  
Goten wyleciał z eksplozji i wylądował ciężko na plecach tracąc złoty kolor włosów.  
- Tak szybko padłeś? - skomentował Goku. - Coś kiepsko z tobą... Nieważne, łap! - Saiyan rzucił synowi senzu, które upadło kilka kroków od niego, nieco poza zasięgiem rąk Gotena.  
- Nie dosięgnę... - powiedział półkrwi Saiyan.  
- Postaraj się. - Goku najwyraźniej nie zamierzał pomagać synowi.  
Goten zacisnął zęby starając się przezwyciężyć grawitację, temperaturę i ból, który przepełniał jego ciało. Ojciec zadał mu tylko kilka ciosów, ale najwyraźniej wykorzystał do tego maksimum swojej mocy. Ogromnym wysiłkiem młodszy brat Gohana przeczołgał się kilkanaście centymetrów i dosięgnął leżącej tam senzu. Chwilę potem stał już na nogach, czując się dużo lepiej.  
- No, nareszcie - powiedział Goku. - Gotów do drugiej rundy? Tym razem spróbuj stawić jakiś opór, a jak ci się nie uda, to się nie przejmuj, mamy jeszcze dużo czasu i Senzu.  
"Tego się właśnie obawiam..." - pomyślał Goten, ale chcąc nie chcąc przyjął pozycję do obrony.

- Brolly! Chcę jeszcze iść do tamtego sklepu - krzyknęła Bra, do niosącego górę zakupów Saiyana. - Mają tam promocję!  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan skinął głową, nie potrafił się sprzeciwić tej młodej osóbce. Ostatnio bardzo się zmienił, w głowie pozostało tylko wspomnienie dawnej nienawiści do Kakarotto. Kiedy ujrzał go wcześniej tego dnia nie poczuł agresji ani zupełnie nic innego, no może poza chęcią zmierzenia się z nim, aby udowodnić, że jest silniejszy, ale to Brolly miał także przy innych Saiyanach mieszkających w Capsule Corp.  
Bra podbiegła do wystawy na której wielkimi literami napisane było "PROMOCJA, obniżki do 50", kiedy nagle gdzieś w pobliżu rozległ się odgłos eksplozji i jeden z okolicznych budynków nieco się zachwiał.  
- Co się... - zaczęła Bra, kiedy nagle stojący obok dziesięciopiętrowy hotel zaczął się niebezpiecznie przechylać w jej stronę.  
Sparaliżowana strachem półsaiyanka patrzyła tylko jak ściana budynku osuwa się, nie miała szans przeżyć.  
Z ogromnym łoskotem budynek zawalił się, rozsiewając ogromne ilości pyłu i gruzu po okolicy, sklep z promocją legł w gruzach.  
Przez chwilę zapanowała cisza, ale po kilkunastu sekundach spod szczątków hotelu wydobyły się cienkie promienie zielonkawego światła i moment później z gruzów wydobyła się świetlista kula ki. Wewnątrz był Brolly i nieco zdezorientowana Bra.  
- No, no - dało się słyszeć jakiś głos. - Wygląda na to, że znaleźliśmy pierwszy punkt oporu.  
Oczom Brolly'ego i Bra ukazały się trzy postacie. Na przedzie stał niebieskoskóry młodzieniec o krótkich, płomiennorudych włosach, ubrany był luźne, kolorowe ciuchy. Za nim widoczny był potężnie dość nieproporcjonalnie zbudowany, łysy mężczyzna o zielonej skórze, w czymś na kształt mechanicznego stroju bojowego. Ostatnim z trójki był raczej szczupły, jasnowłosy chłopak przypominający z wyglądu mieszkańca Ziemi.  
Brolly wylądował niedaleko zawalonego budynku i zlikwidował kulistą osłonę.  
- Bra, idź do domu - powiedział legendarny Super-Saiyan. - Tu za chwilę zrobi się bardzo niebezpiecznie.  
Bra nieco nieprzytomnie skinęła głową i szybkim krokiem oddaliła się. Trójka wojowników otoczyła Brolly'ego.  
- Za chwilę będziesz miał zaszczyt walczyć z Diabelskim Trio, najlepszymi zabójcami we wschodniej galaktyce.  
Brolly syknął tylko.  
- Wiesz co, Redinn - powiedział ten potężnie zbudowany. - On nie jest na tyle silny, żebyśmy musieli walczyć z nim we trójkę.  
- Racja, Ch'nul - powiedział ten o niebieskiej skórze. - A więc... Papier! Nożyce! Kamień!  
Trójka kosmitów zaczęła grać o przywilej walki z Brollim, zostawiając nieco osłupiałego Saiyana na boku. Nie wiadomo jak by się to skończyło, gdyż temperament Brolly'ego zaczynał już dawać o sobie znać, wokół niego pojawiły się zaczątki aury, jednak w tym momencie na potencjalnym polu walki pojawili się Vegeta i Saladin.  
- Patrz! - krzyknął Ch'nul. - Jest ich więcej!  
- Kim jesteście i jakim prawem niszczycie moje miasto? - zapytał spokojnie Vegeta.  
- Prawem silniejszego, robaczku - odpowiedział z uśmieszkiem Ch'nul.  
Vegeta roześmiał się.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Uważacie się za silniejszych ode mnie?  
Saladin wcisnął przycisk przy skauterze.  
- Ich moc oscyluje w granicach kilkunastu milionów - powiedział po chwili.  
- To świetnie. Zaczynałem się już nudzić - powiedział Vegeta.  
- Czyżby? - zapytał Redinn. - Więc może odważycie się z nami zmierzyć jeden na jednego?  
Vegeta spojrzał na Saladina i Brolly'ego. Dwaj Saiyani skinęli głowami przyzwalająco.  
- Dobra - powiedział Vegeta. - Ja biorę tego niebieskiego.  
- Ja chcę walczyć z tym wysokim - Ch'nul wskazał Brolly'ego, ten zmierzył go wzrokiem mordercy.  
- W takim razie ty, biedaku - tu Redinn wskazał Saladina - będziesz walczył z Tseafkrabem.  
- Nawet nie potrafię tego wymówić... - skomentował młodszy syn króla Vegety.  
- A więc załatwione - powiedział Vegeta. - Możecie nam dać chwilę? - rzucił w kierunku kosmitów.  
- Dla rozrywki wszystko, byle nie za długo - odpowiedział Redinn.  
- Dobra - powiedział Vegeta cicho, tak by przeciwnicy ich nie usłyszeli. - Wyczuwam, że są od nas nieco słabsi, więc powinniśmy wygrać. Z drugiej strony pewnie ukrywają swoją moc.  
- To tak można? - zapytał Saladin ze zdziwieniem.  
Vegeta nie odpowiedział, po prostu mówił dalej:  
- Ja sobie poradzę bez przyjmowania postaci SSJ, mam nadzieję, że wy się do tego nie zniżycie?  
- Ja nawet nie jestem Super-Saiyanem... - odpowiedział jego brat.  
- To samo dotyczy oozaru, Brolly?  
Legendarny SSJ wzruszył ramionami, co Vegeta wziął za odpowiedź twierdzącą.  
- I jak tam, jesteście gotowi? - krzyknął Redinn.  
- Gotowi!  
Szóstka przeciwników stanęła naprzeciw siebie, miały się rozpocząć trzy mordercze pojedynki. Z każdego z nich tylko jeden z walczących mógł ujść z życiem.

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego szóstego.

Czy Saiyani na pewno poradzą sobie z przeciwnikami?


	37. Doskonała forma SuperSaiyana

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXVII - Doskonała forma Super-Saiyana

Vegeta z pobłażaniem popatrzył na swego przeciwnika.  
- Dam ci fory - powiedział. - Możesz zaatakować pierwszy, ale tylko raz.  
- Zbytek łaski - odparł tamten, przyjmując pozycję do walki. - Ale dziękuję, nie omieszkam tego wykorzystać.  
W tym momencie Redinn zdematerializował się, pojawił tuż przy księciu i uderzył go potężnym podbródkowym. Kiedy zaś Saiyan bezwładnie poleciał w powietrze jego przeciwnik w obu rękach skoncentrował ki i posłał w jego kierunku potężną falę energii.  
Redinn jednak błędnie założył, że jego pierwszy cios ogłuszy Vegetę, a tak się nie stało. Lekko tylko zamroczony książę uniknął strumienia ki i rzucił się na przeciwnika. Obaj wojownicy zniknęli ze swych miejsc, zaczynając walczyć zbyt szybko, by zwyczajni śmiertelnicy mogli to dostrzec, pojawiając się na ułamki sekundy tu i ówdzie. W pewnym momencie Vegecie jakby znudziła się ta zabawa i blokując cios przeciwnika wyprowadził jednocześnie potężne kopnięcie z półobrotu. Kosmita po krótkim locie po skosie uderzył w jakiś budynek i wbił się głęboko w jego fundamenty. Chwilę później z miejsca jego lądowania wystrzelił niewielki, wąski, ale bardzo szybki promień ki, którego Saiyan uniknął raczej dzięki szczęściu niż szybkiej reakcji. Dom, w który wpadł Redinn eksplodował, a on sam uniósł się w powietrze i zmierzył Vegetę wzrokiem.  
- Jak widzę nie mam do czynienia z byle kim - powiedział.  
- Ja na razie nie mogę czegoś takiego stwierdzić - odparł książę.  
Przybysz zmarszczył tylko brwi i błyskawicznie wyrzucił przed siebie prawą dłoń. Z jego palca wskazującego wystrzelił podobny do wcześniejszego, wąski, acz skoncentrowany strumień ki, który trafił Vegetę prosto w twarz nie eksplodując, ale odrzucając go bezwładnie do tyłu.  
Redinn zdematerializował się i pojawił za przeciwnikiem, kopniakiem posyłając go niemal pionowo w górę. Ponownie skoncentrował się i posłał za księciem falę ki. Tym razem Vegeta nie był w stanie jej uniknąć.

Ch'nul i Brolly rzucili się na siebie, nie odrywając się od ziemi. Dwaj wojownicy starli się potężnie jak dwa buldożery. Zapierając się z całej siły nogami jeden próbował przepchnąć drugiego i tym samym udowodnić przewagę siły. Podłoże zaczęło się odkształcać od wyzwalanej energii.  
Przez chwilę panowała równowaga, najwyraźniej ich siła była podobna. Ch'nul jednak był niski i krępy a Brolly w swej normalnej formie wysoki i raczej szczupły, dlatego też zielony kosmita zaczął zyskiwać nad Saiyanem przewagę.  
- Wyraźnie słabniesz... - wycedził z wysiłkiem kosmita - ...czuję to.  
Saiyan ryknął wściekle, ale to niewiele mogło mu pomóc, po chwili został odepchnięty przez przeciwnika i na moment stracił równowagę. Ch'nul posłał za nim Kiaiho, niewidzialną falę ki, co wyglądało jakby Brolly'ego trafił podmuch wiatru, a raczej huraganu, gdyż trafiony bezwładnie uderzył w stojący za jego plecami budynek.  
- He, he, żałosny jesteś - rzucił kosmita.  
Brolly w odpowiedzi rzucił w niego ki-blastem, który Ch'nul bez wysiłku odbił.  
- To miał być atak ki? Kto cię ich uczył? - zadrwił barczysty obcy.  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan nie odpowiedział, tylko ruszył na przeciwnika charakterystycznie dla siebie unosząc się tuż nad ziemią. Zbliżył się i zaatakował prawym sierpowym. Ch'nul złapał jego rękę i rzucił Saiyanem w jakiś budynek.

Saladin unosił się w powietrzu kilkanaście metrów przed podobnie lewitującym Tseafkrabem. Wpatrywali się w siebie w milczeniu.  
"Jak zwykle mam pecha" - pomyślał Saiyan. - "Z tym gościem chyba nie da się pogadać".  
- Gotów do walki? - zapytał, ale przeciwnik nadal milczał.  
Brat Vegety na skauterze wyraźnie widział, że ten tutaj był najsłabszy z całej trójki kosmitów, miał jednak złe przeczucia.  
- Jak chcesz! - krzyknął w końcu, rzucając się na przeciwnika.  
W tym momencie Tseafa otoczyła kolorowa poświata energii. Nie dało się tego nazwać aurą, gdyż coś było to coś w rodzaju energetycznej obwódki wokół jego postaci. Saladin nawet bez skautera poczuł ki jaką emanował jego przeciwnik.  
W tym momencie stracił kontrolę nad lotem.  
Saiyan bezwładnie poleciał w górę, a następnie prosto w dół. Z ogromną prędkością wbił się w jezdnię, wyrzucając w powietrze fragmenty asfaltu.  
"Co się dzieje?" - zapytał siebie w duchu. - "Przecież on się nawet nie ruszył z miejsca... Mam tego dość!"  
Chwilę potem na pełnej prędkości wyleciał z dziury, którą wybił w podłożu. Sylwetka jego przeciwnika rosła w jego oczach, bardzo szybko w miarę jak się do niego zbliżał.  
Nie zdążył.  
Znajoma poświata otoczyła Tseafkraba i Saladin ponownie stracił panowanie nad swym własnym ciałem. Poleciał po łuku, przebijając się przez kilka budynków, a następnie, równie bezwładnie, poszybował w kierunku swego przeciwnika. Tseaf także ruszył w jego kierunku i w momencie gdy się mijali wyprowadził w twarz Saiyana potężny prawy prosty.  
Cios wzmocniony dodatkowo szybkością obu walczących zgruchotał Saladinowi nos. Brat Vegety spadł bezwładnie na podłoże, najwyraźniej tracąc przytomność.

- Pychotka! - powiedział Goku, pochłaniając kolejną porcję ryżu, jedzenie w Sali Ducha i czasu było dość monotonne, ale dla Saiyanów zawsze bardziej liczyła się ilość niż jakość.  
Goten jadł niewiele. Nie miał apetytu. Nie było to dziwne biorąc pod uwagę ilości Senzu, które dzisiaj pochłonął.  
- Nie jesz? - zapytał jego ojciec, półsaiyan przecząco pokręcił głową. - Mogę wziąć twoją porcję?  
Goten podsunął mu talerz i wpadł w lekką zadumę.  
- Tato... zastanawiałem się, czy...  
- Tak? - zapytał Goku, nie przerywając posiłku.  
- Zastanawiałem się, czy uda nam się obronić ziemię. Ten Edge był naprawdę potężny... Wiem, że Vegetto pokonał go, więc w razie czego będzie to mógł zrobić drugi raz, ale...  
- Vegetto go nie pokonał - powiedział Goku. - Przegrał.  
- Co!? Ale...  
- Wiem. Musisz go zrozumieć, jest Saiyanem dumniejszym od Vegety. Nic dziwnego, że nie przyznał się do porażki. Może nawet sam uwierzył, że wygrał.  
- Nie wiesz tego na pewno?  
- Wiesz jak to jest z fuzją. Pamiętasz niektóre rzeczy, ale inne nie.  
- Racja - przyznał Goten.  
- Poza tym to był ostatni występ Vegetto. Ja się nie zgodzę na jego ponowne stworzenie, a Vegeta tym bardziej.  
- Co? Dlaczego?  
- Saiyańska duma, synu... Przy okazji, podsunąłeś mi pewien pomysł, później ci o nim opowiem.  
- Ale tato. Jeśli ty i Vegeta nie wykorzystacie więcej fuzji to niemal na pewno przegramy! Nie zdołamy się aż tak wzmocnić, niezależnie od tego ile będziemy trenować!  
- Wiem. Cała nadzieja w naszych saiyańskich zdolnościach.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Nie zastanowiło cię ostatnio coś dziwnego w Pan?  
- Niby co? To, że zmieniła się w Super-Saiyankę?  
- Raczej to, że cały czas jest Super-Saiyanką.  
- No tak... Czy to ma znaczenie?  
- Poziom SSJ utrzymujemy świadomie, więc tracimy go gdy jesteśmy nieprzytomni lub śpimy. Ona nie. Podczas pierwszych przemian każdy Super-Saiyan bardzo źle się czuje. Pan nie zauważyła różnicy, oczywiście poza tym, że stała się silniejsza.  
Goten pokiwał głową i spojrzał na ojca pytająco.  
- Kiedy ja i Gohan opuściliśmy tę salę także doskonale panowaliśmy nad formami SSJ, jednak nie aż tak dobrze jak ona. Przypuszczam, że Pan osiągnęła doskonałą formę SSJ.  
- Doskonałą formę SSJ? - powtórzył Goten. - Że co?  
- Nie traci energii. Nie ma aury. Cała jej moc jest skoncentrowana w niej i gotowa do wykorzystania.  
- To brzmi bardzo ciekawie - przyznał Goten.  
- Co więcej, przypuszczam, że możliwe jest osiągnięcie doskonałego SSJ2 i SSJ3.  
- Skąd ta pewność?  
- Jako Vegetto otarliśmy się z Vegetą o doskonałe SSJ3. W końcówce walki z tą Sagger... Dysponowaliśmy wtedy ogromną mocą, ale tylko przez moment. Teraz mam zamiar opanować to lepiej.  
- Myślisz, że i mnie się uda?  
- Nie wiem, synu. Jesteś tylko półkrwi Saiyanem. Przypuszczam, że raczej nie osiągniesz SSJ3... Uwierz mi jednak, że może to i lepiej. Spróbuj jak najlepiej wykorzystać moc drugiego stopnia Super-Saiyana, opanowanie SSJ3 jest bardzo trudne i nie wiem czy mi się uda.  
Goten pokiwał głową w zamyśleniu. W końcu powiedział:  
- Czy myślisz, że Vegeta mógłby opanować doskonałe SSJ3?  
Goku uśmiechnął się.  
- Przypuszczam, że jest na granicy, a już na pewno znacznie bliżej niż ja - powiedział.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się jego syn. - Mówisz poważnie?  
- Jeśli skończyłeś jeść, to wracamy do ćwiczeń...

Eksplozja zabarwiła okolicę na pomarańczowo. Vegeta wypadł z niej pionowo w dół i uderzył w ziemię. Nie miał dość impetu, by wbić się choćby na centymetr.  
- Coś szybko padłeś - powiedział Redinn. - A myślałem, że taki z ciebie kozak.  
Książę otworzył jedno oko i strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Kosmita uniknął, dematerializując się i pojawiając metr dalej.  
- Nadal fikasz? - Redinn wystrzelił kolejny strumień ki z palca wskazującego. Pocisk uderzył w miejsce, w którym leżał Vegeta, jednak samego księcia już tam nie było. Pojawił się za przeciwnikiem kopiąc go z półobrotu w kark. Niebieskoskóry wojownik poleciał w dół, wyhamowując na tyle, by zdołać miękko odbić się od podłoża. W powietrzu obrócił się i wystrzelił na oślep kilka ki-blastów. Żaden z nich nie trafił, gdyż Vegeta ponownie był już zupełnie gdzie indziej. Książę zaatakował z półobrotu od góry, ale tym razem Redinn zablokował jego kopniak skrzyżowanymi ramionami, po czym posłał w niego pocisk ki z bliskiej odległości. Vegeta uchylił się i skontrował własnym ki-blastem. Kosmita odbił go przedramieniem i z rozpędu uderzył przeciwnika pięścią w szczękę. Książę stracił na moment równowagę, co wystarczyło, by Redinn mógł ponownie potraktować go strumieniem ki wystrzelonym z palca. Trafiony centralnie w korpus, Vegeta jęknął i ponownie poleciał w kierunku podłoża. Zdążył się jeszcze obrócić i wyciągnąć przed siebie ręce, by choć częściowo zamortyzować uderzenie, ale i tak odczuł je dość mocno. Najwyraźniej ostatni atak Redinna złamał mu przynajmniej jedno żebro.  
- I jak tam, masz dość?  
Saiyan podniósł się ciężko, oddychając z trudem, w jego oczach widać było determinację. Żałował teraz, że postanowił walczyć nie zmieniając się w SSJ, ale duma nie pozwalała mu złamać danego słowa nawet przed samym sobą.  
- Pokonam cię Redinn - powiedział cicho. - Pokonam cię, choćby miała to być ostatnia rzecz jaką w życiu zrobię!

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego siódmego.

Atak na boski pałac, czyli kto chce zabić Dendego?


	38. Ograniczone możliwości

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXVIII - Ograniczone możliwości

Brolly wyhamował, nogami miękko odbił się od ściany budynku i poleciał w kierunku Ch'nula tworząc jednocześnie w dłoni ki-blast. Saiyan doskoczył do przeciwnika i strzelił mu pociskiem prosto w twarz. Ch'nul poleciał do tyłu nieco bezwładnie. Podniósł się dopiero po chwili. Na jego nieco poparzonej twarzy widać było wściekłość.  
- Ty... Ty... Zabiję cię! - ryknął, posyłając w kierunku Brolliego kolejne kinetyczne uderzenie.  
Legendarny Super Saiyan przyjął cios na blok i po trafieniu zachwiał się tylko lekko. Ch'nul zaszarżował na niego i uderzył lewym sierpowym. Brolly zablokował przedramieniem, jednak cios jego przeciwnika okazał się zwodem. Ręka zielonoskórego kosmity przeniknęła przez postać Saiyana - Ch'nul wykorzystał Zanzoken w ataku. Wojownik pojawił się tymczasem za Saiyanem i kopnął z półobrotu. Brolly od impetu padł na twarz, a Ch'nul skoczył na niego całym ciężarem ciała. Komuś słabszemu stopy zielonoskórego kosmity zmiażdżyłyby pewnie kręgosłup, jednak Brolly nie był pierwszym lepszym Saiyanem i ten atak bardziej go rozwścieczył niż skrzywdził. Nagłym impulsem ki syn Paragasa odbił się od ziemi strącając Ch'nula i unosząc się dość wysoko w powietrze. O dziwo jego przeciwnik nie podążył za nim nawet, kiedy już wstał.  
Wtedy Brolly uświadomił sobie pewną rzecz.  
Ch'nul nie potrafił latać.  
Wredny uśmieszek wstąpił na twarz Saiyana. Uformował w rękach dwa ki-blasty i rzucił oba w kierunku przeciwnika. Kosmita odbił pierwszy pocisk, ale nie zdołał obronić się przed drugim. Eksplozja rzuciła go kilka metrów dalej.  
Brolly wiedział już, że nie może przegrać...

Saladin podniósł się z trudem. Jego przeciwnik nadal tkwił nieruchomo w powietrzu. W tym momencie Saiyan nie marzył o niczym innym jak tylko zmienić się w oozaru i zmiażdżyć tego kosmitę jak zwykłego robaka, powstrzymał się jednak.  
"Dobra. Niech to będzie test mojej nowej mocy. Nie muszę zmieniać się w oozaru, jestem i tak niewyobrażalnie potężny w porównaniu do swej ki jeszcze pół roku temu. Muszę tylko wykorzystać swoje możliwości do maksimum."  
Młodszy brat Vegety wystrzelił kilka ki-blastów w stronę Tseafkraba, w połowie drogi wszystkie jednak zawróciły i uderzyły w miejsce, w którym stał Saiyan wywołując serię eksplozji. Saladin przewidział to i był już zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
- KAIJIN BALL!! - okrągły, czerwony pocisk trafił Tseafa w plecy eksplodując potężnie i posyłając kosmitę lotem koszącym w kierunku gruntu. Zamiast jednak wbić się w ziemię Tseafkrab wyhamował nieco i lecąc po sporym łuku płynnie okrążył Saladina. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, gdyż w rzeczywistości Saiyan nie zamierzał już oddać przeciwnikowi przewagi i leciał tuż za nim koncentrując ki do swego najbardziej zabójczego ataku.  
- SILVER WEDGE!! - pocisk ki w kształcie klina poleciał w kierunku Tseafa, który w ostatniej chwili zdołał co prawda wykonać unik, ale i tak atak Saladina rozorał mu lewą rękę. Kosmita wrzasnął z bólu, chwytając się zdrową dłonią za zranionej ramię. Pomiędzy palcami pociekła mu krew. Czerwona.  
- A więc jednak potrafisz wydobyć z siebie głos - powiedział Saiyan z triumfującym uśmieszkiem w stylu Vegety. - Do tej pory byłeś dziwnie milczący.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to - wysyczał zimno Tseafkrab, jego przekrwione oczy i poświata ki, która go otoczyła mówiły, że nie jest to zwyczajna pogróżka.  
Saladin zorientował się, że doprowadził przeciwnika do ostateczności. Popełnił błąd. Atak, który miał mu zapewnić zwycięstwo mógł się okazać gwoździem do jego trumny.

Redinn strzelał jednym ki-blastem za drugim, Vegeta uskakiwał przed nimi z coraz większym trudem. Wystrzeliwane przez kosmitę z palców pociski były zadziwiająco silne mimo, że wcale się na nich nie koncentrował.  
Uskakując przed kolejnym strumieniem ki książę Saiyanów wyskoczył w górę. Redinn oczywiście wykorzystał tę sytuację i zaatakował, wystrzeliwując w przeciwnika spory oburęczny pocisk. Vegeta jednak był przygotowany, zniknął tuż przed trafieniem i pojawiając się za przeciwnikiem wystrzelił mu w plecy Big Bang Attack. Pocisk trafił w widmo. Redinn zaatakował od tyłu, z rozpędu kopiąc wyprostowaną nogą w plecy księcia. Vegeta poleciał przed siebie, odwracając się i strzelając w oponenta ki-blastem. Redinn odbił pocisk, jednak stracił na to ułamek sekundy, w którym to czasie Vegetę zniknął z jego z pola widzenia.  
Saiyan uderzył od góry, złączonymi w jedną pięść dłońmi, posyłając przeciwnika w ziemię. Redinn wbił się dość głęboko, ale moment później grunt eksplodował i kosmita na pełnej prędkości poleciał w kierunku przeciwnika, najwyraźniej wściekły. Vegeta wykorzystał moment jego dekoncentracji i kiedy oponent zbliżył się do niego, uniknął płynnie, chwycił go za prawe ramię i wystrzelił pocisk ki prosto w twarz. Redinn ponownie poleciał w kierunku gruntu, wirując wokół własnej osi. W ostatniej chwili częściowo opanował spadanie. wylądował ciężko, odkształcając asfalt wokół siebie.  
Coraz bardziej wściekły kosmita uniósł obie ręce do góry i uformował nad głową pocisk ki o średnicy jakichś czterech metrów, następnie rzucił go w kierunku Vegety.  
Tak wielki ki-blast był zbyt powolny by książę miał problemy z jego uniknięciem. Jednakże, kula ki zatrzymała się w powietrzu jakieś dwadzieścia metrów nad powierzchnią. Redinn uśmiechnął się złośliwie i strzelił w nią strumieniem z palca. Ogromny pocisk eksplodował potężnie, wywołując spory podmuch i oślepiając wszystkich w najbliższej okolicy.  
Jak się okazało nie wszystkich.  
Zdekoncentrowany i odrzucony nieco eksplozją Vegeta nie miał szans zareagować kiedy jego przeciwnik znalazł się nagle tuż przed nim i wyprowadził serię krótkich, dynamicznych ciosów zarówno w twarz jak i w korpus księcia. Zakończył wbijając Saiyanowi pięść tuż poniżej żeber, a kiedy ten, wykrztuszając nieco krwi i śliny, skulił się z bólu, dodatkowo uderzając go w kark.  
Vegeta po raz kolejny w czasie tego pojedynku uderzył w podłoże. Tym razem wbił się dość płytko, tworząc niewielki krater. Podniósł się po chwili, dysząc ciężko i krzywiąc się z bólu. Jego przeciwnik był w podobnym stanie, choć jego obrażenia były nieco mniej poważne.  
Saiyański książę otarł krew z ust i spojrzał na przeciwnika.  
- Zgoda - powiedział. - Mogę przyznać, że ty także co nieco potrafisz.  
Redinn w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się tylko wrednie.  
Ta walka jeszcze się nie zakończyła.

Dende obserwował wydarzenia w West Capital ze swego pałacu. Był wszechmogącym, ale tylko z nazwy. W rzeczywistości nie był w stanie obronić Ziemi przed czymkolwiek i jego zadanie sprowadzało się właśnie do obserwacji i opieki nad Smoczymi Kulami. Teraz kiedy nie było przy nim Piccolo młody Nameczanin czuł się znacznie mniej pewnie. Goku i inni wojownicy byli jego przyjaciółmi, Piccolo jednak był dla niego jak rodzina. Rodzina, której teraz zabrakło.  
Nagła emanacja ki zakłóciła rozmyślania młodzieńca. Obrócił się za siebie i ujrzał coś, co wywarło na nim niesamowite wrażenie...

Piccolo otworzył oczy. Coś niedobrego działo się z Dendem, czuł to wyraźnie. Było to odczucie zupełnie innego rodzaju niż zdolność wykrywania ki. Już dawno zorientował się, że do miejsca w którym akurat przebywał nie przedostawały się choćby śladowe emanacje energii. Nie było więc także szans, aby ktoś z zewnątrz mógł wyczuć, że on i Uubu są tu uwięzieni. Nameczanin uznał, że dopóki nie odkryje w jaki sposób ci kosmici kontrolują jego ki nie uda mu się stąd wydostać. Do tej pory nie osiągnął jednak żadnych rezultatów.  
Złe przeczucie nie opuszczało go, Dende miał duże kłopoty. Goku! Gohan! Gdzie jesteście!?  
Saiyanów nigdy nie ma w pobliżu, kiedy są potrzebni...

Goku zatrzymał się nagle.  
- Coś nie tak tato? - zapytał Goten, w którego wyglądzie zaszła pewna zmiana, miał teraz znacznie krótsze włosy, które podobnie jak u Goku i swego czasu u Gohana, układały się w nie dającą się uczesać czuprynę.  
- Mam takie dziwne uczucie... - stwierdził Saiyan - Ech tam, na pewno mi się zdawało. Wracajmy do treningu.

Dende ujrzał przed sobą nikogo innego jak tylko Wschodniego Kaioshina. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, że nie może to być znany mu bóg Wschodniej Megagalaktyki. Ten osobnik tylko wyglądał jak Kaioshin i to nawet nie do końca tak samo. Jego długie włosy były kruczoczarne, oczy jednolicie jasnobłękitne, a twarz nie miała w sobie nic z charakterystycznej łagodności. Ki, którą emanował przybysz była nie tylko potężna, ale także... Dende nie mógł tego określić inaczej jak "złowroga".  
- Nareszcie cię dopadłem, Nameczaninie. Teraz już nie masz szans uciec.  
- C-co? K-kim jesteś? - wyjąkał Dende.  
- Nie znasz mnie ale ja za to doskonale znam ciebie, Nameczaninie. Aż za dobrze.  
- Cz-czego chcesz?  
- Mógłbym bardzo długo wyjaśniać powód mojego przybycia tutaj i motywy dla których chcę cię widzieć martwym Nameczaninie, ale i tak nic byś z tego nie zrozumiał, więc powiem tylko, że to twój koniec. Żegnaj!  
Nieznajomy wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku Dendego i uformował w niej ki-blast. Młody Nameczanin poczuł, że to naprawdę ostatnia chwila w jego życiu.  
Mylił się.  
Napastnik, kopnięty znienacka w kark, poleciał bezwładnie i uderzył w jedno z drzew rosnących w boskim pałacu. Tym, który go zaatakował był Blank, wysoki i chudy Lanfan. Po chwili pojawił się też Cinna, który unosząc się lekko nad Ziemią podleciał do przyjaciela.  
- Miałeś rację, Cinna. Atak na miasto był tylko dla odwrócenia uwagi.  
- To oczywiste - powiedział Cinna. - Od początku nie miał sensu.  
- Wszystko w porządku... Dende, tak? - zapytał Cinna.  
Wszechmogący skinął głową.  
- Lepiej się ukryj - doradził mu Blank. - Może tu być trochę groźnie.  
Dende bez zwłoki pobiegł w stronę budynku pałacu.  
- Wstawaj, panie groźny - krzyknął do leżącego pod drzewem wojownika Cinna. - Nie udawaj, że to cię zabolało.  
Ciemnowłosy napastnik podniósł się i spojrzał na obu Lanfanów z uśmieszkiem.  
- Masz rację, Cinna. Nie zabolało - powiedział.  
Twarz niższego z kosmitów stała się w tym momencie niemal równie biała co jego włosy..  
- To niemożliwe... - powiedział cicho. - To nie możesz być ty...  
- Cinna, znasz go? - zdziwił się Blank.  
- Tak, Cinna. To ja. Znów się spotykamy - powiedział tamten. - Zdziwiony?  
- Blank... - wyszeptał Cinna drżącym głosem - Uciekaj... Proszę... Uciekaj... On zabije nas wszystkich...

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego ósmego.

Kim jest tajemniczy wojownik i skąd Cinna go zna?


	39. Przemiana Saladina

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XXXIX - Przemiana Saladina

Ch'nul wstał powoli i spojrzał na unoszącego się ponad nim Saiyana. Brolly nie zamierzał lądować, będąc w powietrzu miał przewagę. Jego przeciwnik wystrzelił w niego kolejne Kiaiho, ale Saiyan z łatwością go uniknął. Zabójca nie zaprzestał ataku posyłając w powietrze jeden cios za drugim. Brolly bawił się z nim, bez trudu robiąc uniki. W pewnym momencie syn Paragasa znudził się, skoncentrował w ręce spory pocisk ki i rzucił nim w kosmitę. Ch'nul w ostatniej chwili uskoczył z miejsca eksplozji.  
- Dość tego! - krzyknął. - Jestem jednym z trzech najlepszych zabójców w kosmosie!! Żaden patałach nie będzie się ze mnie nabijał w ten sposób!!!  
Brolly uśmiechnął się tylko wrednie, Ch'nul tymczasem przyjął pozycję niczym do koncentracji ki, jednak niezupełnie o to mu chodziło. Mechaniczny pancerz na jego nogach, zaczął się poruszać i po chwili jego dolne kończyny wydłużyły się nieco, przy okazji sporo tracąc na swojej masywności.  
- Teraz zginiesz! - wrzasnął.  
Brolly, który nie widział, dość subtelnej przecież, modyfikacji wyglądu swego przeciwnika zdziwił się nieco tym okrzykiem. Nic więcej zrobić nie zdołał.  
Ch'nul ugiął lekko nogi i po chwili z niesamowitą prędkością odbił się od ziemi, skoczył w kierunku Saiyana i potężnie walnął go w szczękę. Brolly poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu, jego przeciwnik natomiast spadając posłał w kierunku przeciwnym jedną ze swych niewidzialnych fal ki. Odrzut popchnął go w kierunku Saiyana co Ch'nul wykorzystał taranując przeciwnika głową. Trafiony w brzuch Brolly gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze i bezwładnie spadł na podłoże. Ch'nul wylądował obok i nie tracąc czasu rzucił się na przeciwnika, chcąc go zmiażdżyć. Nie uwzględnił niestety modyfikacji swych nóg i użył nieco zbyt wiele siły, po prostu przeskakując nad Saiyanem.  
Brolly poderwał się na nogi i rzucił na Ch'nula taranując go barkiem, zanim jeszcze kosmita zdążył się odwrócić. Wbity w ścianę budynku zabójca jęknął z bólu. Brolly tymczasem odskoczył na kilkanaście metrów do tyłu.  
Ch'nul wydobył się z bloku mieszkalnego i spojrzał na przeciwnika wzrokiem, który wydawał się niemal miotać iskry.  
- Zabiję cię choćbym miał rozwalić cała planetę - wysyczał. - Sam tego chciałeś!!  
Częściowo mechaniczne dłonie Ch'nula cofnęły się i w miejscu nadgarstków pojawiły się jakby dwie połowy lufy jakiejś broni. Kosmita złączył je i roześmiał się głośno.  
- Żegnaj!!! - wrzasnął w furii, najwyraźniej kompletnie tracąc nad sobą panownie. - DOOM CANNON!!!  
Zielonkawy blask zaczął wydobywać się z działa Ch'nula. Brolly poczuł nagły wzrost energii. Moc broni była ogromna.  
Legendarny SSJ zareagował bardziej instynktownie niż świadomie. Dopadł do kosmity i zablokował wylot ładującego się działa samym sobą.  
- Chcesz ochronić planetę własną piersią!? - krzyknął Ch'nul ironicznie. - Jakie to szlachetne!!! Już po tobie!!!  
Brolly uśmiechnął się tylko wrednie, bez trudu przyjął postać SSJ i złapał za złączone nadgarstki przeciwnika.  
- Co... ty... - zdążył powiedzieć zabójca.  
Wyczuwając, że koncentracja energii broni kosmity osiąga maksymalny poziom, Saiyan po prostu zmiażdżył jej lufę. Ch'nul nie był już w stanie przerwać ataku.  
- NIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! - krzyk zabójcy przeszedł w odgłos eksplozji kiedy zgromadzona w nim energia eksplodowała w potężnym zielonym wybuchu rozrywając go na niewielkie kawałki. Legendarny SSJ został zaledwie osmalony.  
- Nie myślałeś chyba, że pozwolę ci zniszczyć Ziemię póki Bra tutaj jest - powiedział do siebie Brolly, unosząc się powoli do góry i ruszając w kierunku Capsule Corp. Zanim jednak na dobre zaczął lecieć poczuł nagle za plecami potężną ki.  
Saiyan odwrócił się i ujrzał coś bardzo, ale to bardzo dziwnego.

Przeciwnik Saladina emanował teraz ogromną energią, tak wielką, że Saiyan nawet nie rozważał walki z nim. Tylko przemiana w oozaru mogła go w tej chwili uratować. Spanikowany książę ledwo zdołał utworzyć na dłoni kulę, która za moment miała się stać sztucznym księżycem.  
To jednak nie nastąpiło. Tseafkrab zareagował szybciej. Cały otoczony intensywnie czerwoną poświatą wyciągnął zdrową rękę w kierunku przeciwnika. Pchnięty potężną siłą Saiyan przeleciał z ogromnym impetem przez najbliższy budynek, po czym w locie uderzony został łokciem w korpus, od góry. Zaczął spadać z ogromną prędkością, ale nie dotarł do powierzchni ziemi, zatrzymany nagle mocą kosmity. Saiyan uniósł się powoli w górę i niezależnie od swej woli powrócił do pionowej pozycji. Tseafkrab podleciał do niego i złapał sparaliżowanego przeciwnika za gardło.  
- Śmiałeś mnie zranić - syknął mu prosto w twarz. - Zapłacisz za to niewyobrażalnym bólem zanim zginiesz.  
- Już się nie mogę doczekać... - powiedział Saladin z wisielczym humorem. - Powinieneś się częściej odzywać, masz ładny głos.  
- Zaraz ci przejdzie ochota do żartów! - Tseafkrab gestem uniósł Saiyana wyżej, następnie powoli zacisnął pięść.  
Saiyan wrzasnął z bólu. Kosmita nie kłamał, Saladin miał wrażenie, że każda z jego kończyn koniecznie chce polecieć w innym kierunku. Moc jego przeciwnika po prostu rozrywała go. Czuł jak jego mięśnie i kości zaczynają się rozpadać. Ból był tak potężny, że Saladin w żaden sposób nie mógł powstrzymać krzyku. Chciał stracić przytomność, ale moc Tseafa na to nie pozwalała. Saiyan zupełnie nie panował nad swoim ciałem. Był bezsilny, mógł tylko odczuwać jak jego ścięgna zaczynają się rwać pod wpływem energii przeciwnika.  
Sytuacja była beznadziejna. Z powodu wszechogarniajacego bólu Saladin nie był nawet w stanie myśleć, przez jego głowę niekontrolowanie przepływały setki myśli na sekundę.  
Nagle ogon Saiyana rozbłysł energią, a on sam przestał odczuwać cokolwiek. Przez ułamek sekundy był jakby zawieszony w czasie i przestrzeni.  
Twarz Saladina zaczęła się wydłużać w małpi pysk, na jego ciele zaś poczęło wyrastać czarne futro. Sylwetka księcia urosła nieco.  
Saladin przemieniał się w oozaru.  
Jednakże w pewnym momencie transformacja zatrzymała się, zupełnie jakby ktoś nagle wcisnął przycisk "stop". Saiyan przybrał na wzroście w sumie niecałe pół metra i przypominał teraz skrzyżowanie człowieka i małpy. Jego twarz była mniej więcej ludzka, z nieco zbyt długimi szczękami i potężnymi kłami, miała też bardzo ostre rysy. Nie wyrażała niczego poza żądzą krwi.  
Tseafkrab zdziwił się nie tyle nagłą zmianą wyglądu przeciwnika co raczej tym, że nagle jego moc zupełnie przestała działać na Saiyana. W tym momencie Saladin spojrzał na niego. Jego oczy były jednolitą czerwienią, zaś ogon łagodnie kołysał się z boku na bok.  
Tseaf przełknął ślinę ze strachu. Miał dziwnie złe przeczucia.

Król Vegeta od dłuższego czasu obserwował walkę toczącą się w West Capital. Przemiana Saladina zaskoczyła go nieco, ale nie aż tak bardzo. Można się było tego spodziewać biorąc pod uwagę pochodzenie jego matki.  
W tym momencie uwagę króla bardziej zaprzątał jednak jego starszy syn. Vegeta walczył naprawdę żałośnie. Król już od pewnego czasu potrafił wyczuwać ki bez użycia skautera i wyraźnie widział, że nie licząc Brolly'ego, Vegeta jest zdecydowanie silniejszy od reszty Saiyanów. Miał jednak ogromne trudności z pokonaniem swego przeciwnika. Najwyraźniej dziedzic saiyańskiej korony stracił instynkt prawdziwego wojownika. Królowi nie byłoby żal, gdyby jego syn dzisiaj zginął i tak nie uwzględniał jego udziału w swoich planach. Prędzej czy później należałoby go wyeliminować, bardzo możliwe, że ten dzień nadszedł już teraz.

Wyczerpany Vegeta zaczynał powoli wątpić w swoje zwycięstwo. Wyglądało niestety, że Redinn, pomimo iż nie wydzielał specjalnie dużej energii był najwyraźniej nieco silniejszy od Saiyana, najwyraźniej doskonale panował nad swoją ki. Książę nie mógł też liczyć na przewagę doświadczenia czy techniki, gdyż jego przeciwnik także stoczył już w życiu niejedną walkę. Gdyby Vegeta przemienił się w SSJ zwyciężyłby pewnie bez trudu, ale okazałby słabość. Nie chodziło już nawet o umowę zawartą przed walką. Vegeta po prostu chciał pokonać Redinna w swej obecnej formie, inaczej straciłby szacunek do samego siebie.  
"Kakarotto pewnie dałby radę go pokonać" - pomyślał. - "Zastanówmy się, co on zrobiłby w tej sytuacji... Pewnie użyłby Kaioken albo innej głupoty w stylu teleportacji... Właśnie, dlaczego nie użyję teleportacji..." - Vegeta uświadomił sobie, że przez moment nie panował nad swymi własnymi myślami. - "Zaraz, przecież ja nie znam tej techniki... A może..."  
Saiyański książę położył dwa palce na czole i skoncentrował się. Po chwili zniknął.  
Redinn zmarszczył brwi ze zdziwienia i w tym samym momencie otrzymał potężny cios łokciem w tył głowy. Oczy nieco wyszły mu na wierzch i poleciał do przodu bezwładnie. Wyhamował impulsem ki i odwrócił się w kierunku przeciwnika.  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? Nie widziałem żadnego ruchu! - powiedział.  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
"Kakarotto stracił nade mną kolejną przewagę... Swoją drogą, ciekawe gdzie on teraz jest?"  
Zamyślony Vegeta oberwał ciosem z zaskoczenia i uderzył o ziemię. Redinn wykorzystał moment by zyskać przewagę. Saiyański książę poderwał się do kontrataku, ale nigdzie nie widział ani nie wyczuwał przeciwnika. Kiedy w końcu zorientował się co się dzieje było już zbyt późno.  
Redinn wystrzelił z palca wyjątkowo wąski i skoncentrowany promień ki. Trafiony w plecy Vegeta wrzasnął z bólu kiedy pocisk przebił się przez niego na wylot, z rany chlusnęła krew.  
- No i co teraz? - zapytał Redinn spokojnie podchodząc do przeciwnika, jego promień nie trafił dokładnie w serce, raczej w prawe płuco, ale też zabójcy dokładnie to chodziło. Miał zamiar jeszcze powiedzieć przeciwnikowi parę słów zanim go ostatecznie dobije.  
Vegeta z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach, szybko tracił siły z upływu krwi, bolało przy każdym oddechu. Oczy zaczęła mu zasnuwać czerwona mgła. Ostatkiem siły woli odwrócił się w kierunku przeciwnika. Stali teraz w odległości kilku metrów patrząc sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy.  
- To... jeszcze... nie koniec - wycharczał książę.  
- Ależ oczywiście, że koniec - odparł tamten. - Dzielnie walczyłeś, ale popełniłeś błąd. Takie jest prawo wojny. Jeden wygrywa, drugi ginie.  
- Za dużo gadasz... - powiedział dumny Saiyan, z ust pociekła mu strużka krwi. - Jeszcze... mnie... nie pokonałeś...  
Redinn roześmiał się i skierował dłoń w stronę Vegety. Utworzył okrągły ki-blast.  
Książę skoncentrował resztki energii, która zdawała się wyciekać z niego razem z krwią. Musiał zatrzymać ten pocisk.  
Redinn wystrzelił niewielką kulę ki, Vegeta za pomocą lewej, zdrowej ręki wyrzucił z siebie niewielką falę energii, która zderzyła się z pociskiem i zahamowała jego lot. Książę skoncentrował całą energię na zatrzymaniu tego ki-blasta. Nie zważał na ból i upływ krwi. Tutaj chodziło zarówno o jego życie jak i honor, musiał dać z siebie wszystko.  
- Nie uda ci się! - krzyknął zabójca. - Poddaj się!  
- Nigdy! - syknął książę.  
Energie napierały na siebie, tkwiąc w równowadze. Vegeta pomimo osłabienia stawiał zaciekły opór.

Król Vegeta powziął decyzję, przybrał postać Super-Saiyana i skoncentrował ki. Najwyższy czas było zakończyć tę walkę. Jego saiyański umysł nie widział tego, że chce zamordować własnego syna. Postrzegał to raczej jako wyeliminowanie potencjalnej przeszkody. To było konieczne, jeśli plan miał się powieść. Król przygotował się do wystrzelenia pocisku.  
"Czy naprawdę dobrze robię?" - przeszło mu przez myśl, wahanie jednak trwało tylko ułamek sekundy...

Fala ki nie wiadomo skąd trafiła Redinna dosłownie rozrywając go na strzępy. Pozbawiony siły prowadzącej, pocisk ki został odepchnięty niewielką falą Vegety i eksplodował na którymś budynku.  
- Co... - charknął Vegeta. - Kto?

Koniec rozdziału trzydziestego dziewiątego.

Kto uratował Vegetę?


	40. Beznadziejna walka Blanka

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XL - Beznadziejna walka Blanka

- Goten, skup się! - krzyknął zniecierpliwiony Goku. - Zamiast rozmyślać skoncentruj się na treningu.  
- Przepraszam, tato.  
Son Goten z niepokojem spojrzał na ojca. Goku był na drugim poziomie Super-Saiyana. Był zbyt wyczerpany, by przemienić się w SSJ3, ale nie chciał nawet słyszeć o odpoczynku. Wyglądało na to, że specjalnie katował się by bardziej się wzmocnić.  
- Tato - zaczął półsaiyan - co sądzisz o Saladinie?  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Goku, po chwili zszedł do normalnego poziomu. - Dobrze, zróbmy sobie mała przerwę, trzeba by coś zjeść.  
Goten także dezaktywował SSJ2, ojciec i syn skierowali się w stronę budynku mieszkalnego Sali Ducha i Czasu.  
- Saladin, cóż... - powiedział Goku. - Jest bratem Vegety i do tego jest bardzo silny.  
- Nie o to pytam. Czy tylko mnie martwi to, że on zniszczył Namek? Według mnie jest niebezpieczny.  
Goku zamyślił się nieco.  
- Nie wydaje mi się. Saladin popełnił błąd niszcząc Namek, ale teraz jest po naszej stronie. Jeśli jest groźny to raczej dla naszych wrogów.  
- Obyś miał rację, tato...

- O czym ty mówisz, Cinna? - Zapytał Blank z niedowierzaniem. - Dlaczego mamy uciekać?  
- Na twoim miejscu posłuchałbym rady przyjaciela - powiedział napastnik. - To może ci przedłużyć życie.  
- Blank... - niski Lanfan wydawał się całkowicie sparaliżowany strachem - proszę cię... uciekaj.  
- Nic z tego. Nie pozwolę mu zabić tego Nameczanina.  
- Cóż za patos - powiedział tamten z przekąsem. - Musisz się doskonale czuć mówiąc takie rzeczy.  
Blank zignorował go.  
- Cinna, gotów do walki?  
- O nie - powiedział czarnowłosy wojownik. - Cinna nie będzie walczył, prawda Cinna?  
Wyjątkowo blady Lanfan nie odpowiedział, nie będąc w stanie nawet się poruszyć.  
- Czy Cinna nigdy nie wspominał ci skąd ma swoje zdolności? Nie podzielił się z tobą tą wiedzą?  
Blank przełknął ślinę i zmarszczył brwi, nie odpowiedział.  
- Cinna, może teraz opowiesz przyjacielowi całą historię. Przy okazji dowie się dlaczego byłeś ścigany na Yasan.  
- Zamknij się!! - krzyknął Blank. - Nic mnie to nie obchodzi!  
- A jednak powinno... Cinna, co byś powiedział gdybym kazał ci teraz zabić Blanka?  
- Ja... ja... - wyjąkał niski kosmita.  
Blank popatrzył na niego ze zdziwieniem w oczach, spojrzenia dwóch przyjaciół spotkały się na moment.  
- Ja... - powiedział Cinna - ...chrzanię cię!! - krzyknął. - Nie masz już nade mną żadnej władzy!!!  
Niski Lanfa-jin przyjął pozycję do walki.  
- Zła odpowiedź - odpowiedział tajemniczy wojownik. - Będę musiał cię ukarać.  
Długowłosy wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku niewielkiego kosmity. Cinna nagle wrzasnął z bólu i padł na kolana, wokół niego aktywowała się aura ki.  
- Zostaw go w spokoju!!! - wrzasnął Blank, atakując i trafiając przeciwnika centralnie w lewy policzek. Długowłosy ledwo drgnął od ciosu.  
- Chyba znalazłem lepszy sposób na ukaranie Cinna niż po prostu zabicie go - powiedział spokojnie. - Myślę, że mogę trochę z tobą powalczyć, Blank...  
Blank w odpowiedzi kopnął z lewej, ale tajemniczy szatyn przyjął cios na przedramię i staranował Lanfana barkiem. Wysoki kosmita poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu, gdzie jego przeciwnik już czekał trafiając go potężnie stopą w plecy. Blank poleciał do przodu, zrobił w powietrzu salto i wylądował na stopach.  
- Kame-Hame-HAAA!!! - wykrzyknął odwracając się za siebie posyłając w kierunku oponenta strumień ki, ten jednak przyjął go na wyciągniętą rękę i bez trudu zablokował. Blank tymczasem wykorzystał teleportację i znalazł się za przeciwnikiem. Nie udało mu się go zaskoczyć.  
Lanfan, uderzony łokciem w twarz, cofnął się o krok i wystrzelił przed siebie na oślep falę ki. Trafił, wybijając sporą dziurę w podłożu boskiego pałacu. Jego przeciwnik był jednak zaledwie osmalony.  
- Sprytne - powiedział. - Stosujesz teleportację w trakcie walki. Ja także to potrafię.  
W tym momencie zniknął pojawiając się tuż za plecami Blanka. Nieznajomy przyłożył dłoń do pleców Lanfana i wystrzelił falę żółtawej energii. Blank poleciał do przodu i bezwładnie padł na skraju siedziby Dendego. Całe jego plecy dymiły od ataku przeciwnika.  
- Blank... nie... - wyjęczał Cinna, który mógł tylko bezwładnie patrzeć na to jak napastnik katuje jego przyjaciela.  
- Zamknij się, Cinna - powiedział długowłosy. - Przeszkadzasz mi w zabawie. Dopiero się rozkręcam.  
- Proszę... - powiedział niski Lanfan z wyrazem bólu na twarzy, każde słowo sprawiało mu ogromne męki. - Zostaw go... Zabij mnie... Nic ci nie zrobił...  
Tajemniczy wojownik uśmiechnął się tylko wrednie idąc w kierunku wyższego z kosmitów.  
Blank tymczasem podniósł się i skoncentrował ki.  
- Widzę, że nadal chcesz walczyć... - powiedział jego przeciwnik. - Czy jeszcze nie zauważyłeś, że nie masz szans?  
Wysoki Lanfan w odpowiedzi strzelił ki-blastem, którego długowłosy uniknął lekkim podskokiem. Właśnie na to liczył Blank, złapał przeciwnika za przedramię, rzucił nim w powietrze i wystrzelił w niego Makankosappo. Niestety, niedoceniony wojownik błyskawicznie wyhamował po rzucie i zablokował atak skrzyżowanymi przedramionami. Świder ki rozbił się bezsilnie o gardę. Następnie czarnowłosy skontrował, uderzając Blanka w twarz, Lanfan kopnął z prawej, ale przeciwnik złapał jego nogę w kostce i wykorzystując unieruchomienie przeciwnika wystrzelił w niego ki-blast z bliskiej odległości. Blank potoczył się po podłożu i zatrzymał na jakiejś palmie.  
- Nie można z tobą nawet porządnie powalczyć... - powiedział napastnik z wyrzutem. - Za słaby jesteś.  
- Jeszcze... nie wygrałeś... - powiedział Blank, podnosząc się.  
- Nie... Blank... Nie wstawaj... - charknął Cinna.  
- Uparciuszek - skomentował ciemnowłosy. - No więc dobrze, pokaż na co cię stać.  
Blank uśmiechnął się blado i rozpoczął koncentrację ki. Przeciwnik był zbyt potężny, nie dawał mu wyboru. Udający Lanfana twór Bibidiego miał tylko jedno wyjście.  
Blank wyciągnął skierowane wewnętrzną stroną do góry dłonie przed siebie. Wokół niego pojawiła się aura ki. Nad wierzchem jego dłoni pojawiła się czerwona, pulsująca energią kula. Po postaci pseudo-Lanfana zaczęły przebiegać wyładowania elektryczne, cały Boski Pałac zaczął drżeć od mocy tego ataku. Nawet przeciwnik Blanka okazał zaskoczenie i cofnął się o kilka kroków.  
"Cóż to za energia?" - myślał Cinna. - "Nie tylko potężna, ale też taka... obca..."  
Aura Blanka zaczęła się nagle kurczyć, a po chwili cała została jakby wessana do wnętrza pocisku, który utworzył. Lanfan bez przytomności padł na podłoże, ale utworzony przez niego ki-blast nadal unosił się w powietrzu.  
- Co się... - powiedział długowłosy przeciwnik Lanfana zanim kula ruszyła w jego kierunku, zrobił unik, ale pocisk zawrócił i zaatakował ponownie. Wojownik uniknął dematerializujac się, ale sprytny pocisk poleciał dokładnie w miejsce, w którym się pojawił.  
- Dość! - krzyknął, strzelając własnym ki-blastem. Czerwona kula została trafiona, ale nie tylko jej to nie zestrzeliło, ale nawet nie spowolniło. Przeleciała przez eksplozję dokładnie w kierunku celu. Długowłosy wojownik uratował się teleportacją, przemieszczając się tam, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny Blank. Napastnik podniósł bezwładne ciało za szyję i zasłonił się nim, niczym tarczą. Czerwony pocisk po raz kolejny zakręcił w jego stronę.  
Kula poleciała po łagodnym łuku, próbując oblecieć Blanka i trafić cel, jednak wojownik obrócił swą "tarczę", tak by nadal znajdować się za nią.  
Pocisk poleciał nagle pionowo w dół, wbijając się w podłoże boskiego pałacu. Tajemniczy wojownik w ostatniej zdołał zareagować, odrzucając nieprzytomnego Blanka i odskakując, kiedy znienacka kula wyleciała dokładnie w miejscu, w którym stał. Pocisk musnął go zaledwie, przejeżdżając mu po plecach i zostawiając na nich krwawy ślad. Skóra, której dotknął po prostu zniknęła, jakby wyparowała. Trafiony bezpośrednio prawdopodobnie nie przeżyłby.  
Ki-blast tymczasem wcale nie dawał za wygraną i zaatakował ponownie. Wojownik wyskoczył w górę i założył blok, zupełnie jakby chciał przyjąć atak.  
Kula przeleciała przez skrzyżowane przedramiona napastnika i przez całą jego sylwetkę, nawet się nie zatrzymując. Po chwili postać rozmyła się, było to tylko widmo. Długowłosy pojawił się koło leżącego Cinna, podniósł go za szyję, a w drugiej ręce utworzył pocisk ki i wycelował go w głowę niskiego Lanfana.  
- Natychmiast przestań, albo odstrzelę mu łeb!!! - krzyknął wściekły, po plecach ciekła mu krew.  
Czerwony pocisk ki leciał jeszcze przez moment w jego stronę, ale nagle po prostu rozwiał się, jakby go nigdy nie było.  
Po chwili Blank odzyskał świadomość, podnosząc się powoli. Ciemnowłosy odrzucił Cinna i znowu zaczął iść w kierunku wyższego kosmity.  
- Bardzo interesujący atak. Poprosiłbym cię, żebyś mnie go nauczył, ale obawiam się, że nie pożyjesz wystarczająco długo by to zrobić.  
Blank zaatakował znienacka, jakby odzyskawszy nieco sił. Uderzył przeciwnika w twarz z prawej, potem poprawił lewą, kopnął też w kark.  
Wszystkie te ciosy zmuszały jego oponenta zaledwie do drgnięcia. Wysoki kosmita tylko pozornie miał jeszcze siłę walczyć.  
Ciemnowłosy wbił Blankowi pięść w brzuch tak, że tamten wykrztusił nieco krwi zmieszanej ze śliną, następnie chwycił go za gardło i zmusił do padnięcia na kolana.  
- Tak właśnie powinniście reagować na samą moją obecność! - krzyknął. - Jestem władcą wszechświata, wszystkie niższe istoty są mi winne szacunek!  
Długowłosy pchnął pseudo-Lanafana na grunt, Blank nie miał już sił nawet na podniesienie się. Czerwony pocisk wyczerpał niemal całą jego energię.  
- Zanim zginiesz, chcę abyś widział, że nie udało ci się uratować tego Nameczanina. Zabiję go na twoich oczach, a następnie wykończę ciebie na oczach Cinna - poszedł w kierunku budynku Boskiego Pałacu, gdzie Mr Popo i Dende właśnie szykowali się do ucieczki. Wylecieli tak szybko, jak tylko mogli. Wszechmogący o własnych siłach, a jego służący na swym latającym dywanie. Niestety napastnik błyskawicznie zagrodził im drogę.  
- Wybierasz się dokądś, Nameczaninie? Chyba obiecałem ci śmierć i zaraz dotrzymam przyrzeczenia.  
Mr Popo próbował jeszcze obronić swego pana, ale został odtrącony jednym ciosem i razem ze swoim latającym dywanem poszybował gdzieś w kierunku ziemi.  
- Żegnaj... Dende! - krzyknął czarnowłosy wystrzeliwując w Nameczanina falę ki. Wszechmogący zginąłby niechybnie gdyby nie to, że ktoś go osłonił.  
Android #17, który pojawił się nie wiadomo kiedy i nie wiadomo skąd, zlikwidował półprzezroczystą żółtawą osłonę wokół siebie i Dendego.  
- Nie martw się, służę pomocą - powiedział do Nameczanina.  
- Ty... Ty... - wściekł się długowłosy. - Zabiję cię, androidzie!!  
- Nie wydaje mi się - odpowiedział #17. - Sądzę, że w razie walki to ja zabiję ciebie.  
- Co!? - krzyknął tamten. - Czy wiesz z kim rozmawiasz, maszyno?  
- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia - odpowiedział lekceważąco twór Doktora Gero.  
- Jestem najpotężniejszym z Kaioshinów, najbardziej boską istotą jaka żyje w kosmosie!!! Władcą wszechświata!!  
- Miło cię poznać, jestem Android #17 - powiedział brat #18 z uśmieszkiem.  
Ciemnowłosy Kaioshin krzyknął wściekle i zaatakował. Obaj przeciwnicy zniknęli. Chwilę później niedoszły zabójca Dendego trafiony potężnym prawym sierpowym poleciał niekontrolowanym lotem w kierunku Boskiego Pałacu i wbił się w niego głęboko. Wyleciał stamtąd chwilę później, znacznie spokojniejszy. Lewitował bardzo powoli.  
- Wygląda na to, że nie wszystko przewidziałem w moim planie - powiedział. - Dałem się też ponieść emocjom. Mówi się trudno. Nie uda wam się chronić tego Nameczanina w nieskończoność. Prędzej czy później zabiję go. Wygraliście tę bitwę, ale bardzo nieznacznie.  
- O czym ty gadasz, świrze? - zapytał android. - Walcz, zamiast strzępić język!  
- Nie będę z tobą walczył, jesteś zbyt silny. Mam sługi, które bardzo chętnie pozbawią cię życia. Kiedyś.  
- Co?  
- Żegnajcie - było to ostatnie słowo jakie wypowiedział mroczny Kaioshin. W tym momencie po prostu zniknął.

- Jest gorzej niż mi się wydawało - powiedział Rou-Kaioshin do grupy postaci gdzieś w zaświatach. - Mroczny Kaioshin powrócił, najwyraźniej żyje i ma się zadziwiająco dobrze. Najgorsze jest jednak to, że opanował jedynego żywego spośród nas, Wschodniego Kaioshina.  
- Czy nie mamy wyboru? Może jest jakiś sposób, żeby... - powiedziała niepewnie jedna z postaci.  
Starzec pokręcił głową.  
- Musimy go wyeliminować za wszelką cenę.  
- Ale... Wyobrażasz sobie co się stanie gdy we wszechświecie nie będzie już ani jednego żywego Kaioshina?  
- Nic na to nie poradzimy. Nowi Kaioshini mogą objąć swe funkcje tylko raz na dziesięć tysięcy lat, a to jeszcze sporo czekania. Musimy zaryzykować.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego.

I co teraz?


	41. Przeszłość Cinna

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLI - Przeszłość Cinna

Brolly ujrzał przed sobą bardzo dziwną istotę. Była to dość wysoka postać o ciemnoczerwonej skórze. Istota nie nosiła ubrania, nie potrzebowała go wyposażona w coś na kształt naturalnego pancerza. Na głowie widniały jej dwa skrzydło-kształtne płaty odchylone nieco na boki, były po dwóch stronach widniejącego na czole "M". Poza tym stwór miał strasznie wredny wyraz twarzy.  
- Kim jesteś? - spytał Brolly, nieco zniecierpliwiony tym, że już drugi koleś dzisiaj sprawia, że Legendarny Super-Saiyan nie może przebywać razem z Bra. - Chcesz czegoś?  
- A więc to ty jesteś ten słynny Brolly. Wcale nie dysponujesz tak ogromną energią jak mówili... - powiedział tamten.  
- Jeśli zaraz stąd nie znikniesz to pokażę ci całą energię jaką dysponuję!! - krzyknął syn Paragasa. - Zjeżdżaj!!  
- Oszczędzaj płuca. Będziesz miał okazję je sobie zedrzeć za chwilę - rzekł spokojnie czerwony.  
- Co?  
Nagle Brolly doznał potężnego ataku bólu. Miał wrażenie jakby ktoś włożył kolczastą kulę do środka jego głowy. Legendarny SSJ skulił się i wrzasnął głośno.  
- A nie mówiłem? - powiedział tamten z uśmiechem.  
Uczucie bólu zmieniło się, teraz Brolly czuł jakby ktoś w jego mózgu uderzał młotem w kowadło. Nie panując nad sobą Saiyan przeszedł w SSJ. Jego ki jednak wciąż rosła, jakby próbując zagłuszyć ból którego ofiarą był syn Paragasa. Złotozielone włosy Brolliego wydłużyły się nieco i skierowały bardziej do góry. Jego ciała pokryły wyładowania elektryczne.  
- Teraz lepiej - mruczał pod nosem ten z ogonem. - Faktycznie masz w sobie trochę energii.  
Krzyk Brolliego przeszedł we wściekły ciągły ryk, który trwał nieprzerwanie przez co najmniej kilkanaście sekund. W tym momencie fryzura i ki Brolliego eksplodowały. Powstała fala uderzeniowa zrównała z ziemią wszystko w promieniu dwudziestu metrów. Chmura dymu i pyłu zakryła okolicę. Kiedy opadła Legendarny Super-Saiyan był w postaci SSJ3. Poza tym na jego czole widniał charakterystyczny znak "M".

Tseafkrab wyraźnie czuł od Saladina nie tyle energię, co raczej potężną saiyańską furię i żądzę mordu. Saladin patrzył na niego nie tyle jak na przeciwnika, ale jak na obiad. Nie było to zbyt przyjemne uczucie. Skauter na lewym oku nieprzyjemnie kontrastował z resztą postaci.  
W tym momencie syn króla Vegety zniknął.  
Tseaf poczuł tylko jedno uderzenie. Zauważył, że pół-małpia pięść wystaje z jego piersi dokładnie w miejscu, gdzie powinno się znajdować serce. Jeden z trzech najpotężniejszych zabójców Zachodniej Megagalaktyki był martwy jeszcze zanim Saladin wyrwał rękę z jego pleców. Nawet jednak gdyby przeżył ten cios dałoby mu to zaledwie kilkanaście sekund życia, gdyż moment później Saiyan spopielił jego zwłoki falą ki wystrzeloną z dłoni falą ki.  
Nagle syn króla Vegety charknął. Momentalnie jego pysk skrócił się i przemienił w normalną twarz. Długość zębów i wielkość sylwetki także wróciły do normy.  
Saiyan bez przytomności upadł na ziemię. W rzeczywistości Saladin był na skraju śmierci. Obrażenia jakie otrzymał w czasie pojedynku sprawiały, że powoli umierał z powodu licznych krwotoków wewnętrznych. Przemiana pozwoliła mu na moment zignorować swój krytyczny stan, ale była to tylko chwila. Teraz Saiyan potrzebował pomocy.

Vegeta z niedowierzaniem patrzył na to kto uratował go przed atakiem Redinna.  
- Pan? - wydyszał książę. - Co... tu... robisz?  
- Przylecieliśmy wyczuwając nieznane ki - powiedział lądujący właśnie Tenshinhan, który do tej pory był w powietrzu, poza zasięgiem wzroku księcia.  
- To ty? - w głosie Vegety słychać było irytację. - Kto... wam... pozwolił... się wtrącać? - Saiyan ledwo mówił, ale mimo to czynił najsilniejszemu człowiekowi na świecie wymówki.  
Shinhan bez słowa rzucił mu Senzu. Vegeta połknął fasolkę jednym haustem. Momentalnie jego rany zabliźniły się, a ki wróciła do normy.  
- Dlaczego przeszkodziliście mi w walce!? - krzyknął Saiyan, kiedy tylko odzyskał pełnię władzy nad głosem.  
- Mógłbyś okazać trochę wdzięczności - spokojnie odrzekł Shinhan. - Uratowaliśmy ci życie.  
- Poradziłbym sobie doskonale bez waszej interwencji!!  
- Wyglądało to inaczej.  
Zirytowany książę już miał znokautować trójokiego wojownika, kiedy w ostatniej chwili opanował się.  
"Ostatnio łatwo tracę nad sobą panowanie" - przeleciała mu przez głowę trzeźwa myśl.  
- Poza tym musiałem zareagować - powiedział Tenshinhan ostrym tonem. - Popatrz na okolicę. Ta cała walka zrujnowała połowę West Capital! Co was napadło, żeby walczyć tutaj? Zdajesz sobie sprawę ilu ludzi zginęło przez waszą bezmyślność? Nie pomyślałeś o tym? Nie pomyślałeś o swojej rodzinie? A gdyby któryś pocisk trafił w Capsule Corp., co by się stało z Bulmą, z Bra?  
Vegeta mógł się wściec na Shinhana, że urządza mu kazanie na oczach małej Super-Saiyanki, ale słowa człowieka trafiły w jego czuły punkt.  
"Dlaczego narażałem tych wszystkich ludzi? Dlaczego ryzykowałem życiem własnej rodziny? Ani przez moment w czasie walki nie pomyślałem o nich. Dlaczego moja duma zwycięża z rozsądkiem. Zaczynam się zachowywać jak... jak... kiedyś".  
- Masz rację - powiedział książę cicho. - Popełniłem ogromny błąd. Nie tylko nie powinienem tutaj walczyć, powinienem też przemienić się w SSJ i skasować tych gości jednym ki-blastem, a nie bawić się w "niepokonanego księcia".  
Shinhana lekko zamurowało. Nie odważył się skomentować tego, co Vegeta powiedział. To mogła być prowokacja...

Król Vegeta, nadal niezauważony, powrócił do normalnej formy Saiyana i z pogardą odwrócił się od całej sytuacji. Zachowanie jego syna tylko potwierdziło jego przeświadczenie o słabości księcia. Cóż, jeśli nie dzisiaj to kiedy indziej, ale prędzej czy później starszy brat Saladina zginie. Król straciwszy zainteresowanie końcówką walki w West Capital poleciał w stronę Capsule Corporation.

Uwagę Shinhana, Pan i Vegety zwróciła nagle potężna ki, gdzieś dalej w mieście.  
- Czujecie to? - zapytał Tenshinhan. - Cóż to za energia?  
- To Brolly - powiedział książę. - Nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z jego potęgi! Ta ki jest ogromna!!  
- Sprawdźmy to! - powiedział Shinhan. - Pan!  
- Tak jest! - Saiyanka była gotowa do lotu.  
Trójka wojowników ruszyła. Na miejscu znaleźli po krótkiej chwili.

- Jeszcze raz dziękuję - powiedział Dende do #17. - Gdyby nie ty, byłoby po nas.  
- Daruj sobie - odrzekł android. - Chciałem tylko sprawdzić efekty... - tu przerwał na chwilę. - Eee... Nowego rodzaju treningu.  
- Najwyraźniej jest skuteczny - rzucił Cinna, zarówno on jak i Blank wrócili już do normy, gdyż #17 lecąc po Mr Popo przyniósł po drodze kilka Senzu. - Może potrenujemy razem, przydałoby się nam wzmocnienie.  
- Przykro mi, ale ten trening jest tak skuteczny właśnie dlatego, że ćwiczę sam - wyłgał się android, Cinna nie został przekonany, ale postanowił udawać, że wierzy.  
- Cinna, zdecydowanie musimy porozmawiać - powiedział Blank. - Zdawałeś się dobrze znać tego kosmitę.  
- Aż za dobrze - powiedział Cinna. - Spotkaliśmy się lata temu na Yasan, jeszcze przed jej zniszczeniem. Byłem wtedy tylko pospolitym przestępcą, bez żadnych możliwości w życiu. Sam je sobie wszystkiem odciąłem, ale to nei jest opowieść na teraz... powiedzmy, że miałem talent do sprowadzania na siebie i innych kłopotów.  
- Przejdź do rzeczy - ponaglił #17, który chciał się dowiedzieć o co chodzi, a nie lubił łzawych historyjek.  
- Dobrze. Ten tutaj pojawił się i zaproponował mi wielką moc w zamian za pewną robotę do wykonania. Co prawda wtedy wyglądał inaczej, ale to szczegół. Głos miał ten sam, nie do zapomnienia. Oczywiście zgodziłem się, co miałem zrobić? Wtedy dał mi zdolności, które mam teraz.  
- To znaczy jakie? - zapytał domyślający się prawdy android, wolał jednak potwierdzić swe przypuszczenia.  
- Manipulacja innymi za pomocą hipnotycznego głosu. Poza tym potrafię zajrzeć do cudzego umysłu i trochę na niego wpłynąć. Moje zdolności to jednak nic w porównaniu do mocy jaką on dysponuje. Jest ze sto razy potężniejszy. Teraz rozumiem kto wtedy uwarunkował tego Brolliego... Musiał to zrobić, kiedy tamten był jeszcze bardzo mały.  
- Co miałeś zrobić w zamian za tę moc? - zapytał Blank.  
Cinna nie odpowiedział, przygryzając wargę.  
- Cinna?  
- Gdybym mógł cofnąć czas i mu odmówić zrobiłbym to, ale wtedy nie wiedziałem jakie skutki będzie miało to wszystko...  
- To brzmi co najmniej jakby kazał ci wybić całe miasto.  
Cinna roześmiał się nerwowo.  
- Miasto... - powiedział. - Gdyby to było tylko to...  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Miałem tylko wysadzić kilka obserwatoriów astronomicznych. Osiem największych na całym świecie.  
- To nie aż takie straszne - skomentował android.  
- Lanfani byli bardzo zaawansowaną technicznie, choć pokojową rasą - kontynuował Cinna. - Nie mieliśmy broni do niszczenia dużych kosmicznych obiektów mimo, że potrafiliśmy ją zbudować. Kiedy meteoryt został wykryty był już zbyt blisko by naukowcy zdążyli opracować jakąś metodę obrony... - Cinna usiadł plecami do reszty zgromadzonych.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że... - zaczął Blank, jednak to co chciał powiedzieć przerosło go i zamilkł.  
- Czy... Czy wasi wojownicy nie mogli zniszczyć tego meteorytu? - zapytał #17.  
- Lanfa-jin nie potrafili wtedy wykorzystywać energii ki na taką skalę - wyjaśnił Blank. - Cinna... - zwrócił się do przyjaciela.  
- Nie, Blank. Ani słowa. Niezależnie od tego, co powiesz to ja doprowadziłem do zagłady mojej własnej planety. To jednak wcale nie koniec. Nie słyszałeś najlepszej części. Później, kiedy przeprowadzano ewakuację najzdolniejszych naukowców i innych utalentowanych Lanfanów zabiłem kilku... korzystając z zamieszania zająłem miejsce jednego z nich, aby odlecieć z umierającego świata. Świata, który ja sam doprowadziłem do śmierci.  
Cinna wstał i aktywując aurę poleciał gdzieś przed siebie.  
Blank nie był pewien, czy ruszyć za nim. to, co tu usłyszał wstrząsnęło nim bardziej niż mógłby się spodziewać, mimo, że nie był prawdziwym przedstawicielem rasy Lanfa.  
- Powinieneś zostawić go samego przez jakiś czas - stwierdził #17, widząc wahanie wysokiego kosmity.  
- Wręcz przeciwnie - zaprzeczył Dende. - Nie powinien być sam. Tamten wojownik mógłby go wtedy łatwo wyeliminować. Poza tym, Blank. Co Cinna zrobiłby, gdybyś ty znalazł się w takiej sytuacji.  
Dende powiedział "zrobiłby", ale Blank wyraźnie usłyszał "zrobił". Nameczanin miał rację.  
Blank skinął głową i poleciał za przyjacielem.  
- No to ja będę się zbierał - rzucił #17. - Zadanie wykonane.  
- Zaczekaj - powstrzymał go Dende. - Jeśli nie masz jakichś bardzo ważnych zadań to chciałbym cię o coś poprosić.  
- Hm? - Android lekko uniósł brwi.  
- Uświadomiłem sobie dzisiaj, że los ludzkości i Smoczych Kul jest bardzo niepewny kiedy nie ma tu żadnego strażnika. Popo jest bardzo dobry, ale należy do innej epoki...  
- Rozumiem, że chcesz, abym został tu jako strażnik Wszechmogącego.  
Nameczanin potwierdził skinieniem głowy.  
- Mówisz, że zależy ci na ludzkości i Smoczych Kulach... A nie chodzi tu przypadkiem o twoje własne życie, co Dende?  
- Jeśli nie masz ochoty to nikt cię nie zmusza - naburmuszył się młody Nameczanin.  
- Spokojnie. Bez nerwów. To będzie dla mnie ogromna przyjemność i zaszczyt.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Dende.  
- Nie. Ale i tak nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego pierwszego.

Czy Saladin przeżyje?


	42. Vegeta Perfect SuperSaiyan 3

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLII - Vegeta Perfect Super-Saiyan 3

- Saladinie, słyszysz mnie? - Saiyan usłyszał płynący z oddali głos. Znał ten głos.  
- Czego chcesz? - odpowiedział.  
- Chcę ci tylko pomóc. Umierasz. Mogę cię wyleczyć.  
- Więc zrób to - Saiyan miał jednak przeczucie, że to byłoby zbyt proste.  
- Zrobię, jeśli w zamian zrobisz coś dla mnie.  
- Mam zabić tego Nameczanina, Dendego - Saladin wiedział, że o to chodzi nieznajomemu, który wcześniej podarował mu Smoczy Radar.  
- Zgadzasz się?  
- Nie.  
- Tak sądziłem. W takim razie umrzesz.  
- To dobry dzień na śmierć...  
- Popełniasz błąd.  
- Być może, ale większy błąd popełniłbym słuchając ciebie. Zniszczenie Namek było to tylko podejrzanym zadaniem od nieznajomego. Zabicie Wszechmogącego tej planety byłoby już zdradą przyjaciół.  
- Więc postanowiłeś być szlachetny... Twój wybór, Saiyanie. Bądź sobie szlachetny... i martwy.

Trudno powiedzieć czy bardziej Vegeta i Tenshinhan bardziej zaskoczeni zostali widokiem Cella czy raczej Brolly'ego w trzeciej formie SSJ. Pan nie orientowała się w sytuacji wystarczająco dobrze i na wszelki wypadek trzymała blisko Shinhana.  
Dwaj wojownicy Majin od razu zauważyli ich przybycie.  
- No proszę - rzucił Cell. - Chyba przybyli uczcić twoje przejście w SSJ3, Brolly.  
- Cell! - krzyknął Vegeta. - Co tu robisz? Mieliście nam dać rok na przygotowania!  
- A co, Vegeta? Teraz nie możesz walczyć? Jesteś niedysponowany?  
Książę nie zniżył się do odpowiedzi.  
- Wpadłem tylko po Brolliego - rzucił czerwony mutant. - Przy okazji można od razu wypróbować jego moc, czyż nie? - Tu Cell spojrzał uważnie na trójkę Z-Warriors. - Czy to nie córka Gohana? - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. - Brolly. Zabij ją.  
Legendarny Super-Saiyan rozchylił nieco usta, ukazując zęby. Znak Majin na jego czole pulsował nieprzyjemnie czarno-czerwonym światłem.  
Wyraz przerażenia pojawił się na twarzy wnuczki Goku, kiedy ujrzała szykującego się do ataku syna Paragasa.  
- Dziadku... - powiedziała cicho. - Gdzie jesteś?  
Tylko interwencja Vegety uratowała sparaliżowaną strachem małą Super-Saiyankę. Książę odepchnął ją z linii ciosu samemu obrywając potężną pięścią w brzuch. Poleciał do tyłu, z trudem wyhamowując impet ciosu.  
- Jeśli chcecie walki, to ja będę waszym przeciwnikiem! - krzyknął.  
- Zgoda - powiedział łaskawie Cell. - Brolly, zmasakruj go.  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się.  
- Minęły już czasy, kiedy obawiałem się Brolly'ego, Cell - powiedział spokojnie. - Teraz nie boję się absolutnie nikogo.  
Książe skoncentrował ki, przechodząc na SSJ a potem od razu na SSJ2 i SSJ3. Nie zakończył jednak koncentracji energii, po chwili jego aura zmalała, kurcząc się do zaledwie połyskującej złotej otoczki wokół jego postaci. Wszyscy zgromadzeni przestali wyczuwać od Vegety jakąkolwiek ki. Z rzadka po sylwetce księcia przebiegały wyładowania elektryczne.  
- Myślisz, że to robi na nas wrażenie? - krzyknął Cell. - Brolly jest od ciebie o wiele potężniejszy i także osiągnął SSJ3! Brolly pokaż mu na co cię stać!  
Legendarny SSJ zaatakował prawym sierpowym. Vegeta prawą dłonią złapał go za nadgarstek i uderzył w twarz łokciem lewej ręki. Brolly cofnął się o krok, książę nie puszczając ręki przeciwnika kopnął go centralnie w twarz. Syn Paragasa poleciał o kilka metrów do tyłu. Vegeta wylądował lekko i wystrzelił w niego oburęczny ki-blast. Niewielka, choć potężna eksplozja przewróciła Saiyana niemal pozbawiając go przytomności.  
"Niech to diabli!" - pomyślał Cell. - "Ten Brolly jest potężny, ale w ogóle nie potrafi walczyć, rusza się jak walec."  
Brolly podniósł się. Od ciosów bardziej ucierpiała jego duma niż ciało.  
- To była tylko próbka - powiedział Vegeta. - Nie chciałem używać całej mocy, żeby cię od razu nie wykończyć.  
Brolly syknął, ale zanim zdołał się ruszyć tuż za jego plecami pojawił się Cell.  
- Dobrze! Ta runda należy do was! - krzyknął, kładąc lewą dłoń na ramieniu Saiyana. - Ale następnym razem będziecie musieli się bardziej wysilić! - palce drugiej ręki powędrowały w kierunku czoła czerwonego Cella.  
- Tchórze! - warknął Vegeta, formując w dłoni ki-blast, zanim jednak zdołał go wystrzelić Cell i Brolly zniknęli.  
Sytuacja uspokoiła się. Książę powrócił do swej ciemnowłosej postaci.  
- Dziękuję, Vegeta - powiedział Shinhan. - Gdyby nie ty, z Pan mogło być kiepsko. - Saiyan wyraźnie zaimponował trójokiemu człowiekowi zarówno swym czynem jak i mocą. - Jesteś teraz potężny. Chyba silniejszy od Goku...  
- Mam nadzieję - uśmiechnął się książę, nie był to jednak złośliwy uśmiech a raczej przyjacielski. - Uratowałem ją, bo inaczej Kakarotto mógłby się strasznie wkurzyć. Przy okazji... Nie wiesz, gdzie on teraz jest? Nie rozstaliśmy się zbyt przyjacielsko.  
- Nie mam pojęcia - zaprzeczył Shinhan. - Wspominał coś o treningu.  
- Rozumiem. To w sumie nieważne, znajdzie się. Bardziej zastanawia mnie gdzie się podział Saladin... Mam nadzieję, że nie zginął.  
- Hm. Czuję dużo słabych ki. To chyba ludzie uwięzieni pod gruzami... i inni ranni. W ten sposób go nie znajdziemy. Może być wszędzie.  
- Racja - Vegeta powziął decyzję. - Martwych wskrzesimy Smoczymi Kulami, ale tych, którzy żyją można przecież uratować, oszczędzimy smokowi roboty. Macie czas?  
- Oczywiście! - powiedział Tenshinhan. - Pan, zabieramy się do odwalania gruzu.  
- Dobrze!

- Masz, zjedz to - usłyszał Saladin jak przez ścianę. - Nie obraź się, ale wepchnę ci to Senzu do ust...  
Moment później Saiyan poczuł się dużo lepiej. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał nad sobą ciemnowłosą postać. Jakby skądś znajomą.  
- Znam cię... - powiedział. - Jesteś... Jesteś...  
- Yamcha. A ty Saladin, prawda?  
- Tak.  
- Dziękuj Północnemu Kaio za to, że dotarłem na czas. Kazał mi ci dostarczyć Senzu. Jeszcze chwila i byłbyś martwy.  
- Tak - powiedział Saiyan. - Wiem. Dziękuję. Co to za Północny Kaio?  
- Mój stary znajomy - Yamchy pochlebiało, że mógł tak powiedzieć o władcy Północnej Galaktyki. - Poznasz go, kiedy... jeśli umrzesz.  
- Aha. Czyli na szczęście jeszcze nie dzisiaj - uśmiechnął się syn króla Vegety.  
- Właśnie - powiedział wesoło Yamcha, ale po chwili spoważniał. - Co tu się właściwie stało? Dlaczego miasto jest zniszczone?  
- Walczyliśmy z jakimiś kosmitami. Było ciężko. Chyba wygrałem... Tak, takie mam wrażenie, ale tego zupełnie nie pamiętam...  
- Hm. To mi przypomina jak Ziemię zaatakował Bojack. To dopiero była walka.

Blank bez trudu dogonił Cinna. Wyglądało na to, że jego przyjaciel chciał być doścignięty.  
- Ironia losu, prawda? - rzekł. - Całkiem niedawno to ja leciałem za tobą, żeby podnieść cię na duchu.  
Blank milczał. Nie był dobry w mówieniu, wolał ciszę. Z tej dwójki to zawsze Cinna miał więcej do powiedzenia, podobnie było i tym razem.  
- Nic nie mów - powiedział niski Lanfan, Blank bardzo chętnie spełnił prośbę. - Niezależnie od tego co powiesz nic to nie zmieni. Jestem draniem. Po śmierci pójdę zapewne do piekła i już nigdy stamtąd nie wyjdę. Pogodziłem się z tym dawno temu.  
Blankowi nadal nie przychodziło do głowy nic czym mógłby uspokoić przyjaciela.  
- Kiedy ten nieznajomy pojawił się na Nowej Plant i opowiedział o Smoczych Kulach, o życzeniach... to... Blank, naprawdę nie wiem dlaczego on wybrał akurat mnie, dlaczego to mi jednemu na całej planecie o tym powiedział. Ale to był cud. Nagle szansa odtworzenia naszej planety. Dobrze, że Marcus był moim przyjacielem, bez niego nigdy nie namówiłbym do pomocy Zidane'a i Garnet. Zwłaszcza Zidane'a.  
- Hm. No tak - popisał się elokwencją Blank.  
- Najlepsze jest to, że nam się udało. Odtworzyliśmy planetę. Chciałbym ją jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć, Blank. Nasza planeta była piękna, chyba najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich - zamilkł na chwilę. - Nigdy tam nie wrócę...  
- Nie?  
- Kiedy ci mówiłem, że mam tam czterokrotny wyrok kary śmierci to miałem to na myśli. Poza tym... Nie zasługuję, żeby jeszcze zobaczyć Yasan. Nic nie zrekompensuje Lanfanom siedmiu lat tułaczki po kosmosie. Nie było cię wtedy z nami, więc niech ci wystarczy, że powiem, iż to były chude lata.  
- No cóż, skoro tak mówisz. - Blank co prawda nie dowiadywał się niczego nowego, ale uznał, że tym razem musi coś powiedzieć.  
Przez chwilę panowało ponure milczenie.  
- Dobrze więc. Dość użalania się nad sobą - stwierdził Cinna. - Pozostaje zacisnąć zęby i żyć dalej. Dziękuję ci, Blank, bardzo mi pomogłeś.  
- Przecież ja prawie nic nie powiedziałem...  
- Nie? Naprawdę? - zdziwił się niski Lanfan. - Mniejsza o to. Mamy poważniejszy problem.  
- Jaki?  
- Czy ten, który zaatakował nie przypominał ci kogoś?  
- Kogoś konkretnego?  
- Na przykład tego, który powiedział nam o Smoczych Kulach.  
- Hmm. Kiedy się zastanowić to w sumie był trochę podobny. Nawet bardzo, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka wydają się zupełnie różni.  
- Właśnie. Przypuszczam, że to efekt jego mocy. Blank, ten który nam pomógł do złudzenia przypomina Wschodniego Kaioshina o którym nam opowiadali. Wspominał też coś o tym, że jest właśnie Kaioshinem.  
- Tego, który pomógł Saiyanom w walce z Buu?  
- Dokładnie.  
- To raczej niedobrze - stwierdził po chwili Blank. - Czy w takim razie cały czas walczymy z przyjacielem tutejszych Saiyanów?  
- Nie wydaje mi się. Sądzę, że ten, który dał mi moc w jakiś sposób go opanował, albo coś w tym rodzaju.  
- Czy oni nie będą mieć oporów w walce z nim?  
- Tego się właśnie obawiam. Mogą być problemy. On i tak jest niebezpieczny, a jeśli oni nie będą chcieli z nim walczyć to mamy kłopoty. Przy tych poziomach mocy my nie mamy żadnych szans. Nie mielibyśmy nawet, gdyby Zidane, Garnet i Marcus byli z nami...  
- To trochę przerażające - stwierdził Blank. - Nie wydaje ci się, że waży się tu nie tylko los tej planety, ale coś znacznie większego?  
- Też mam to wrażenie. Jak już kiedyś wspominałem tym razem wdepnęliśmy w coś, co nas przerasta. Kiepsko skończymy Blank. Nie wyjdziemy z tego cało.

- I wtedy trafiłem Bujina prosto w szczękę - powiedział Yamcha. - Musiałbyś to widzieć, tego ciosu po prostu nie da się opisać.  
- Tak - Saladina i Yamchę dobiegł głos Vegety. - Wszyscy wiemy, że gdyby nie ty, Bojack dawno zniszczyłby Ziemię.  
- Vegeta! - zdziwił się Yamcha.  
- Zamiast zanudzać Saladina pomoglibyście nam w odgruzowywaniu.  
- Odgruzowywaniu? - zapytał Saladin. - A po co to?  
- Cieszę się, że żyjesz, bracie - rzucił książę. - Bez obrazy, ale straszny z ciebie idiota.  
- Co?  
- Bierzcie się do pracy, jak się postaracie to zrobimy sobie dobrą kolację.  
- Ja się zgadzam! - powiedział Yamcha.

Dzień powoli dobiegał końca. Dzięki staraniom dwóch saiyańskich książąt, Yamchy, Tenshinhana i Pan większość rannych i zasypanych została uratowana jeszcze przed przybyciem służb ratowniczych. Z-Warriors ulotnili się zanim przybył ktoś, kto mógłby ich zobaczyć i zapamiętać. Na kolacji w Capsule Corp. nie brakowało nikogo.  
Poza Brollym...

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego drugiego.

Jak bardzo trening w Sali Ducha i Czasu może wpłynąć na życie dwóch Saiyanów?


	43. Jak wyjść z sali Ducha i Czasu?

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLIII - Jak wyjść z sali Ducha i Czasu?

- Vegeta! Obudź się! - saiyańskiego księcia doszedł głos jego małżonki. - Wstawaj mówię!  
- Jeszcze minutka... - wyjęczał.  
- Wstawaj!! Musisz mi pomóc!  
- Pomóc? - zapytał nieprzytomnie Saiyan.  
- Bra zamknęła się w łazience i nie chce stamtąd wyjść, pomóż mi.  
Moment później Vegeta był już na nogach. Wskoczenie w jego ulubiony niebieski strój nie zajęło mu wiele czasu i wkrótce potem znalazł się pod drzwiami łazienki.  
- Bra? jesteś tam? - zapytał.  
- Nie! Idźcie sobie! - usłyszał zapłakany głos córki.  
- Kochanie - spróbowała Bulma - wpuść nas...  
- Odejdźcie! Nie chcę was widzieć.  
- Widzisz? - zapytała Bulma Vegetę. - Tak jest od godziny.  
- Ja się tym zajmę - powiedział książę. - Zaufaj mi.  
Bulma, jak zawsze kiedy Vegeta mówił "zaufaj mi", miała złe przeczucia, ale mimo to pozwoliła mężowi działać.  
- Słoneczko... - powiedział Vegeta przymilnie, ciesząc się, że Goku, Saladin czy jego własny ojciec nie widzą go w tej sytuacji. - Bądź rozsądna i otwórz...  
- NIE!!!  
- Jak chcesz... - Vegeta nacisnął na klamkę nieco zbyt mocno, urywając ją i miażdżąc zamek w drzwiach, moment później łazienka stała otworem.  
Bra siedziała pod wanną cała zalana łzami, książę podszedł do niej i ukląkł żeby móc jej spojrzeć prosto w twarz.  
- Teraz już uspokój się i powiedz tatusiowi o co chodzi... - Vegeta naprawdę miał nadzieję, że jego brata i ojca nie ma nigdzie w zasięgu słuchu.  
- Tato... Brolly... Wczoraj go porwali, a wy nawet go nie szukacie! Nawet sobie urządziliście przyjęcie!!! - powiedziała córka Saiyana przez łzy.  
- Ależ kochanie, oczywiście przejęliśmy się tym, że nie jest teraz z nami... Nie wiedziałem, że tak ci na nim zależy... - Vegeta zaczął mieć dziwne podejrzenia... Czyżby jego córka i... Brolly??? - Bra, czy ty i Brolly... no wiesz...  
- Tato! Proszę!! Uratuj go!!!  
- Ależ Bra, on jest dla ciebie za stary!! Ma tyle lat co Kakarotto!!  
- No to co? Poza tym był bardzo długo w zaświatach i wy Saiyani się tak szybko nie starzejecie!! Tato...  
Vegeta przez moment bił się z myślami. Kilka razy przemknęło mu przez myśl, że jego córka może kiedyś przedstawić mu jakiegoś chłopaka, ale dlaczego to musiał być akurat Brolly?  
Książę westchnął ciężko.  
- Dobrze, kochanie... Obiecuję ci, że znajdę jakiś sposób, żeby go uratować, choćbym miał poświęcić na to jedno życzenie od Shenlonga...  
- Tatusiu!! - córka rzuciła się Vegecie na szyję. - Dziękuję ci!!! Jesteś najlepszy!!  
"Heh, przynajmniej mówi do rzeczy" - książę przytulił córkę.

- Tata ma teraz duży problem - uśmiechnął się Trunks, który obserwował całe zajście w telewizorze Północnego Kaio. - Sprowadził sobie na kark kłopoty.  
- Można tak powiedzieć - potwierdził Kaio.  
- Dobrze, ale ja tu nie przyszedłem oglądać telenowele... - powiedział Trunks. - Gdzie Rou-Kaioshin?  
- Nie wiem - skłamał Kaio. - Ma chyba jakieś swoje sprawy... On mi się nie zwierza jest moim przełożonym. A dlaczego go szukasz?  
- Od dłuższego czasu nie wiedziałem Gohana... Wiem, że gdzieś trenuje i to jak przypuszczam ciężko, ale chciałem z pomówić. Myślałem, że może Kaioshin pomoże mi go znaleźć.  
Kaio naburmuszył się.  
- Chcesz zawracać Kaioshinowi głowę takimi głupotami!? Myślisz, że ja nie mogę znaleźć Gohana!? Jestem władcą galaktyki, czy nie!?  
Trunks cofnął się o dwa kroki, tak gwałtownie Kaio na niego nakrzyczał.  
- Spokojnie... Masz rację, więc czy możesz mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest?  
- Oczywiście... - Kaio nastawił czułki. - Hmm - mruknął po chwili. - To dziwne, ale nigdzie go nie wyczuwam, zupełnie jakby nie było go w zaświatach.  
- Przecież jest martwy... Musi tu być.  
- Wiem, że musi!!! - wrzasnął Kaio. - Ale go nie wyczuwam. Są w zaświatach takie miejsca, gdzie nawet moje zdolności nie trafiają, pewnie jest gdzieś tam. To znaczy, że ostro trenuje.  
- Aha... W takim razie ja też się zabieram do ćwiczeń. Nie chcę zostać zbyt dużo w tyle.

Vegeta kończył właśnie jeść śniadanie. Nie opuszczały go ponure myśli.  
"W co ja się wplątałem? Nie tylko obiecałem jej uratowanie tego psychopaty, ale niejako od razu zgodziłem się na ich związek... Ech, co za czasy nastały..."  
W tym momencie do kuchni wszedł Saladin, wyglądał na bardzo zaspanego, nic dziwnego skoro wczoraj on i Yamcha balowali najdłużej. Yamcha znalazł w Saladinie wiernego słuchacza a Saiyan w eks-bejzboliście nieocenione źródło informacji.  
- Heeeeej, Vegeta - wyziewał Saladin. - Co jest?  
- Dobrze, że jesteś braciszku, chciałem z tobą pomówić.  
- Tak?  
- Co powiesz na to, żebyśmy od dzisiaj trenowali razem? Potrzebuję kogoś silnego do pary, a może czegoś się od siebie nauczymy.  
- Niezły pomysł... Ale czy twój sposób treningu jest taki jak tego Vegetto?  
- Nie bardzo - powiedział Vegeta. - Do tej pory zawsze trenowałem sam i zawsze w Sali Grawitacyjnej, ale teraz sala mi już nie wystarcza i chciałem spróbować czegoś nowego.  
- Kapuję. W takim razie zgadzam się.  
- Świetnie. Aha, jeszcze jedna sprawa. Nie myślałeś o tym, żeby pozbyć się ogona? Szybciej rósłbyś w siłę i mógłbyś osiągnąć SSJ.  
- Zastanawiałem się nad tym, ale mam przeczucie, że nie powinienem tego robić. Nazwij to saiyańskim instynktem albo jak chcesz.  
- Twój wybór. Zaczynamy w samo południe.

Goku i Goten powoli zbierali się już do wyjścia z Sali Ducha i Czasu, trening był zakończony, spędzili tu niemal okrągły rok, bez kilku dni. Obaj Saiyani zrobili ogromne postępy, Goten nigdy nie spodziewałby się, że trening może go aż tak wzmocnić. Przy okazji półsaiyan nauczył się od ojca bardzo dużo, zadziwiające było ile różnych technik znał Goku.  
- Tato... - zapytał niepewnie, gdy kończyli doprowadzać część mieszkalną sali do porządku. - Myślisz, że uda nam się powstrzymać Babidiego i Gero? - Goten nie raz już zadawał to pytanie, ale do tej pory nie otrzymał bezpośredniej odpowiedzi.  
Goku uśmiechnął się.  
- Oczywiście, że nam się uda synu. My zawsze wygrywamy.  
Zaskoczony nieco Goten ruszył powoli w kierunku wyjścia zabierając sakiewkę z kilkoma ostatnimi Senzu.  
- Eee... Tato, mam pytanie - powiedział po chwili. - Mógłbyś tu przyjść?  
- Idę. - Goku po chwil był już obok syna. - Coś nie tak?  
- Czy wyjście nie powinno być gdzieś tutaj?  
Rzeczywiście, w miejscu, w którym powinny znajdować się drzwi widniała ściana.  
- To niemożliwe - powiedział Goku. - Wejście nie mogło ot tak zniknąć... To znaczy mogło, ale tylko jeśli ktoś złamał reguły...  
- Reguły?  
- Mogą tu przebywać tylko dwie osoby naraz, jeśli jest ich więcej wejście znika po jednym dniu. Podobnie jest kiedy ktoś chcę spędzić w środku łącznie więcej niż dwa lata... O NIE!!! - krzyknął nagle Goku uderzając się otwartą dłonią w twarz.  
- Co się stało?  
- Zapomniałem, że poza rokiem który spędziłem tu z Gohanem byłem tu jeszcze przez miesiąc podczas treningu u Kami! To oznacza więcej niż dwa lata.  
- CO??? Tato!! Jak mogłeś o tym zapomnieć!?  
- Przepraszam, po prostu wyleciało mi z głowy - powiedział zakłopotany Saiyan.  
- I jak my teraz stąd wyjdziemy? Aha, wiem! Kiedy walczyliśmy z Buu ja i Trunks, jako Gotenks wykorzystaliśmy moc naszego krzyku w SSJ3 żeby stworzyć wyjście. Możemy spróbować tego samego.  
- Dobry pomysł! - ucieszył się Goku. - Skoro Gotenksowi się udało to mnie tym bardziej.  
- Z tego co pamiętam przejście otworzyliśmy gdzieś tutaj - Goten wskazał miejsce.  
- Dobrze więc. Gotowy?  
- Tak.  
Goku skoncentrował ki przechodząc w SSJ a potem od razu w SSJ3. Jego ki była ogromna, wręcz gigantyczna. Goten, mimo iż jego moc znacznie tutaj wzrosła, czuł że nie dorównuje ojcu. Nikt nie mógł mu dorównać.  
Ojciec Gohana i Gotena nabrał powietrza w usta i wrzasnął za całych sił tak głośno, że niemal cały wymiar zatrząsł się w posadach. Błyskawicznie przed nim otworzyło się ogromne, bo o średnicy dobrych trzech metrów koło. Po drugiej stronie widać było zarysy pałacu Dendego.  
- Niesamowite!! - powiedział Goten z podziwem. - Kiedy krzyczeliśmy jako Gotenks przejście było znacznie mniejsze!  
Goku uśmiechnął się tylko i przekroczył granicę dwóch światów, Goten wszedł zaraz za nim. Przejście niemal od razu zamknęło się.  
Dwaj Saiyani ujrzeli widok, którego żaden z nich nie mógłby spodziewać się nawet w najgorszych koszmarach.  
Pałac Dendego był zrujnowany. Cały plac postrzelany był ki-blastami, wszystkie palmy były połamane lub spalone, zaś właściwy budynek okazał się jedną wielką ruiną.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Son Goku. - Co tu się stało?  
- Kiedy wchodziliśmy do sali to wszystko wyglądało zupełnie inaczej... - zauważył oczywisty fakt Goten. - Czy tu była jakaś bitwa?  
- Dende!! - krzyknął Goku. - Popo! Jesteście tu!? Jest tu ktokolwiek!?  
Nie było żadnej odpowiedzi, miejsce było zupełnie opustoszałe.  
- Mam złe przeczucia - powiedział starszy Saiyan. - Mam nadzieję, że Dende żyje i że wszystko z nim w porządku. Może jest u Karina, sprawdźmy to.  
- Dobrze.  
Jakież jednak było zdziwienie obu Saiyanów gdy okazało się, że Świętej Wieży nie ma, a raczej, że jest doszczętnie zburzona. Przewrócona konstrukcja leżała na długości wielu kilometrów, pokruszona w wielu miejscach. Dwaj Saiyani polecieli wzdłuż niej, ale na jej szczycie zastali tylko trochę pokruszonego gruzu, dodatkowo obrośniętego mchem i inną roślinnością, zupełnie jakby wieża przewróciła się lata wcześniej.  
- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - Goku podrapał się po głowie. - Ktoś musi tu być i wiedzieć co się dzieje. Lećmy do Capsule Corp,. może tam kogoś znajdziemy.

- Czujecie to? - zapytał chropowatym głosem potężny osobnik w pelerynie. - Wyraźnie pojawiły się jakieś dwie nowe ki.  
- Nie są specjalnie wysokie - powiedział drugi, podobnie ubrany, ale nieco niższy. - Ciekawe skąd się wzięły?  
- Nieważne - powiedział ten pierwszy. - Zabijmy ich, będzie trochę zabawy.  
- Zgadza się - powiedział trzeci, ubrany w obcisły czarny strój. - Ty ich zatrzymaj, a ja tymczasem zawiadomię szefa. Nie darowałby sobie, gdyby przegapił taką okazję.  
- Dobrze. Ale gdzież oni pojawili się na początku? Czy nie w Boskim Pałacu? Warto by sprawdzić, czy nie zostawili tam jakiegoś statku kosmicznego. Nie wzięli się przecież znikąd.  
- Ja się tym zajmę - powiedział ten niższy w pelerynie.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego trzeciego.

Czy Saiyani znajdą jakieś odpowiedzi na swoje pytania?


	44. Wielka porażka Son Gotena

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLIV - Wielka porażka Son Gotena

Goku i Goten dotarli do West Capital tylko po to, aby przekonać się, że miasto także jest zrujnowane. Saiyani wylądowali w miejscu, gdzie powinien znajdować się budynek Capsule Corp. Zastali tu tylko gruzy, najwyraźniej komuś bardzo zależało na tym, żeby akurat to miejsce zburzyć jak najdokładniej. Nie dało się nawet stwierdzić że kiedykolwiek był tu jakiś wyróżniający się budynek.  
- Coraz mniej mi się to podoba... - stwierdził Goku, koncentrując się. - Wyczuwam bardzo niewiele ki na planecie, czyżby większość ludzi zginęła?  
- Być może - powiedział Goten. - Hmm. Tato, zauważyłeś, że w naszym kierunku szybko porusza się ktoś całkiem silny?  
- Aha, ale jest jeszcze daleko. Skądś go chyba znam... - powiedział Goku.  
- Heeej! Jest tu kto? - wołał Goten w kierunku ruin. - Wyjdźcie! Wiem, że tam jesteście! - Wyraźnie wyczuwał ludzkie ki. - Nie mamy złych zamiarów!  
Zza jakichś gruzów wyłoniły się trzy uzbrojone w strzelby postacie. Ostrożnie poruszały się w kierunku Saiyanów cały czas mierząc do nich. Wszyscy mężczyźni wyglądali jakby od dawna nie mieli jedzenia w ustach, ich ubrania były zniszczone i brudne.  
- Kim jesteście? - warknął jeden z nich.  
- Nie bójcie się, jesteśmy pokojowo nastawieni. Chcemy tylko wiedzieć co tu się dzieje...  
- Goten! - krzyknął nagle Goku. - Przygotuj się! Chyba wiem, kto tu leci i nie jest to przyjaciel!  
Trzej rozmówcy Gotena od razu rzucili się do ucieczki.  
- Nie! Nie bójcie się! Nic wam nie grozi! - krzyknął półsaiyan, na próżno jednak.  
Obca ki zbliżyła się wyraźnie, chwilę później jej właściciel był już w zasięgu wzroku. Przed Goku i Gotenem wylądował potężnie zbudowany, łysy osobnik o bladopomarańczowej skórze i długich spiczastych uszach. Ubrany był w niebieski strój uzupełniony o białe rękawice, buty i pelerynę. Uśmiechnął się ukazując nieco przydługie kły. Na jego czole widniał znak Majin.  
- Dabura - powiedział Goku.  
- Widzę, że nie muszę się przedstawiać? - rzekł spokojnie demon. - Szkoda tylko, że ja nie znam ciebie tak dobrze jak ty mnie...  
- Pamiętam go! - powiedział zdziwiony Goten. - To ten sługus Babidiego! Czy on nie został zabity przez Buu?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Myślałem, że pokonał go Son Gohan albo Vegeta.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył Goten. - Aha, prawda, wtedy byłeś nieprzytomny.  
- Opowiadacie bardzo interesujące rzeczy - powiedział Dabura. - Mówicie, że kto niby mnie zabił?  
- Mniejsza o to - rzucił Goku. - Mów co tu się dzieje. Jak się wydostałeś z piekła? Dlaczego Ziemia jest zdewastowana?  
- Trochę grzeczniej proszę! - warknął demon. - Nie jesteście w położeniu odpowiednim do zadawania pytań! Odpowiadać! Skąd się tu wzięliście?  
- My zapytaliśmy pierwsi - zauważył Goten.  
- Zaraz nauczę was szacunku! - Dabura skoncentrował ki, wyraźnie szykując się do ataku.  
Demon wystrzelił potężny ki-blast w miejsce, w którym stali Saiyani. Goten odskoczył w ostatniej chwili, Goku jednak nie zdążył zareagować, oberwał mocno i poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu.  
- Tato! - krzyknął Goten, przyjmując postać SSJ. Goku nie poruszył się, najwyraźniej straciwszy przytomność. - Zapłacisz mi za to, diable! - krzyknął młodszy brat Gohana.  
- Jesteś Saiyanem? - zdziwił się Dabura. - To sporo wyjaśnia...  
- Zamknij się! - wrzasnął Goten wściekle uderzając demona w szczękę, Dabura poleciał do tyłu, ale opanował lot robiąc salto, wyhamował i rzucił się do przodu. Goten sparował jego prawy sierpowy przedramieniem i skontrował mocnym hakiem w podbródek co podbiło demona w górę. Saiyan wykorzystał okazję i wbił przeciwnikowi lewą pięść pod żebra. Dabura skulił się wykrztuszając trochę śliny. Goten dokończył kombo kopiąc z półobrotu i trafiając go stopą w szyję. Dabura poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu, sunąc po ziemi i tworząc w niej płytki rów.  
"Wygrywam!" - zdziwił się Goten. - "Rany, ale jestem dobry!".  
Dabura podskoczył nagle i już z powietrza wystrzelił w Saiyana kilka ki-blastów. Goten zablokował je, tworząc tuż przed sobą niewielką tarczę z ki, pociski rozbiły się o nią nie trafiając syna Goku, jednak niewielkie eksplozje przesłoniły mu widok.  
- KIENZAN! - usłyszał nagle Goten. Znając tę technikę, odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu. Jak się okazało, słusznie, gdyż w miejscu w którym stał przeleciał stworzony z ki dysk, który przeciąłby go wpół.  
Mimo wszystko jednak Saiyan nadal nie widział Dabury, zbyt późno zorientował się w sytuacji. Demon złapał syna Goku od tyłu unieruchamiając mu ręce.  
- Teraz zmiażdżę cię jak karalucha... - wyszeptał Gotenowi groźnie do ucha.  
- Przykro mi, ale się mylisz - odpowiedział mu Saiyan.  
Syn Goku skoncentrował ki, aktywując swoją aurę. Moc odepchnęła Daburę bez wielkiej trudności. Goten skupił energię, aura zmalała przekształcając się tylko w złotawą otoczkę wokół ciała półsaiyana.  
- Nie masz szans - powiedział syn Goku. - Miałem przewagę już wcześniej, a co dopiero teraz.  
- Wręcz przeciwnie - odpowiedział demon. - Twoja moc znacznie zmalała. Czyżbyś już wyczerpał energię?  
- Popełniasz błąd, moja moc nie jest mniejsza tylko bardziej skoncentrowana... - wyjaśnił Goten. - Dam ci szansę, jeśli odpowiesz na parę pytań pozwolę ci odejść.  
- Myślisz, że nabiorę się na taki kiepski blef? - w dłoni Dabury zmaterializował się kryształowy miecz. - Zginiesz!  
Dabura w locie zaatakował płynnym cięciem. Son Goten po prostu złapał ostrze broni lewą dłonią.  
- Nie zrozumieliśmy się - powiedział Saiyan. - Ja nie kłamię.  
Płynnym ruchem syn Goku zmiażdżył miecz demona. Kawaki kryształu posypały się na ziemię. Zdziwiony Dabura cofnął się krok i w panice wystrzelił ki-blast, który trafił Gotena w twarz. Saiyan wyszedł z kłębu dymu nawet nie draśnięty.  
- To... To niemożliwe! - krzyknął Dabura, rzucając się do ucieczki, daleko jednak nie dotarł, gdyż drogę zastąpił mu nikt inny jak Goku.  
- Tato! - Goten był zaskoczony. - Myślałem, że straciłeś przytomność!  
- Chciałem tylko sprawdzić czy sobie poradzisz - mrugnął do niego ojciec. - A co do ciebie... - zwrócił się do Dabury. - Pozwolimy ci odlecieć po kilku odpowiedziach.  
Demon uśmiechnął się wrednie i splunął Saiyanowi prosto w twarz.  
Goku zorientował się co się stało.  
- O nie! - krzyknął. - Goten! Wykończ go!  
- Co, ale dla... - zaczął zaskoczony półsaiyan.  
- Nie pytaj, tylko go wykończ! - powiedział Goku lądując, czuł się coraz cięższy. - Później ci wyjaśnię!  
Ciało Saiyana momentalnie zdrętwiało, w kilka chwil razem z ubraniem przemieniając się w czysty kamień.  
- Co się... - Goten w tym momencie zrozumiał sytuację, jednak Dabura już chwilę wcześniej rzucił się do ucieczki. Saiyan ruszył za nim z maksymalną prędkością. Był szybszy, jednak nie tak bardzo jak można by się spodziewać i demon miałby szansę uciec gdyby nie to, że zamiast podążać w jednym kierunku co rusz zmieniał tor lotu. Po kilku minutach zwodów Goten dogonił go jakiś kilometr od miasta. Dabura wyglądał jakby specjalnie bawił się z przeciwnikiem i dał doścignąć, choć był też nieco zmęczony.  
- Odwróć zaklęcie, to daruję ci życie! - syknął Goten. - Dobrze wiesz, że nie masz szans.  
- Masz dobre serce - powiedział pobłażliwie Demon. - Zbyt dobre... - w dłoni demona pojawił się ki-blast.  
Goten był spokojny. Nie mógł przegrać.  
Dabura rzucił pociskiem po dużym łuku, kompletnie nie trafiając syna Goku, Goten zdziwiony spojrzał na tor lotu pocisku. Zmierzał on prosto w stronę miasta, w którym był skamieniały Goku. Statua nie mogła przetrwać eksplozji. Saiyan rzucił się w kierunku miasta, starając się dogonić i zablokować pocisk, był jednak zbyt daleko.  
Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą.  
- TAAAAAATOOOOOO! - krzyknął Goten przez łzy, które od razu napłynęły mu do oczu. Momentalnie Saiyan stracił kontrolę nad swoją ki, jego aura eksplodowała, włosy wydłużyły się, rosnąc o kilka centymetrów w górę, jego ciało pokryło się błyskawicami.  
Goten odwrócił się w kierunku Dabury, o dziwo przemiana nie wywarła na demonie większego wrażenia. Lekceważąco unosił się nad ziemią w tym samym miejscu.  
- Ty... Ty draniu! Zabiję cię! - Goten skoncentrował w obu rękach potężny ki-blast i posłał go w kierunku przeciwnika. Dabura bez trudu uniknął, dematerializujac się.  
- KIENZAN! - usłyszał Goten od lewej. Saiyan rzucił się w tamtym kierunku o włos unikając energetycznego dysku i potężnie kopiąc zaskoczonego Daburę w lewy policzek. Demon zdecydował się walczyć, gdyż zauważył, że po przemianie Goten przestał panować nad swoją ki. Nie spodziewał się jednak tego, iż przejście w SSJ2 da Saiyanowi taki przyrost szybkości. Był to błąd, który mógł go drogo kosztować.  
Syn Goku atakował bez litości, każdy kolejny cios był dla Dabury bolesny. Goten uderzał by zabić. Już po kilku ciosach demon był zbyt zmaltretowany by mieć jakiekolwiek dalsze szanse obrony. Po kolejnym uderzeniu Książę Piekieł bezwładnie rozbił się o ziemię. Jego peleryna była w strzępach, a na ciele miał liczne obrażenia, jeden z ciosów Gotena zmiażdżył mu też oko. Dabura z trudem łapał powietrze.  
- GIŃ! - krzyknął półsaiyan, koncentrując ki. - KA... ME... HA... ME...  
Trafiony nagle łokciem w lewe ucho syn Goku poleciał nieco w bok opanowując lot dopiero po chwili.  
- Nie tak ostro - Goten usłyszał bardzo znajomy głos. - Nie będziesz krzywdził moich przyjaciół, jeśli ja na to nie pozwolę.  
Goten wiedział z kim rozmawia jeszcze zanim spojrzał na twarz przybysza. Znał ten głos zbyt dobrze by móc go pomylić z jakimkolwiek innym.  
Trunks.  
Syn Vegety i Bulmy ubrany był w ściśle przylegający do jego ciała czarny strój. Był w formie SSJ. Jego włosy były znacznie krótsze niż Goten to pamiętał z walki z Edge'em.  
Była w nim jeszcze jedna niezwykła rzecz.  
Trunks miał na czole charakterystyczną czarno-czerwoną literę "M".

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego czwartego.

Goten i Trunks w walce na śmierć i życie, niemożliwe?


	45. Granica wytrzymałości

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLV - Granica wytrzymałości

- Trunks? To naprawdę ty? - Zapytał Goten z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
Ubrany na czarno Super-Saiyan spojrzał na niego z wyższością.  
- Dla ciebie lord Trunks, patałachu - odrzekł, lądując przy półprzytomnym Daburze. - Znowu dałeś się pobić, co Dabura? W takich momentach zastanawiam się czemu Babidi cię jeszcze trzyma...  
- Za.. zamknij się i pomóż mi... - wyjęczał demon. - Było ich dwóch... jednego zabiłem... uważaj... jest silny...  
- A więc wykończyłeś tego drugiego? To mi skraca zabawę o połowę - stwierdził Trunks ponownie unosząc się w górę. - Szykuj się, ze mną nie pójdzie ci tak łatwo jak z Daburą - powiedział do Gotena.  
- Trunks, nie poznajesz mnie? To ja, Goten!  
- Już ci mówiłem... - zaczął Trunks spokojnie, jednak nagle zaatakował trafiając Gotena prosto w szczękę co na moment wytrąciło syna Goku z równowagi. - Mówiłem, że masz się do mnie zwracać "lordzie Trunks".  
Goten rozmasował trafiony policzek. Cios był silny, silniejszy niż można by się spodziewać, a jednak mimo wszystko nie dość silny. Syn Vegety był znacznie mocniejszy niż Goten go pamiętał, ale on sam najwyraźniej wzmocnił się jeszcze bardziej. Poza tym był teraz w SSJ2, a jego przeciwnik nie.  
- Trunks... Nie chcę z tobą walczyć... Chcę tylko odpowiedzi. Co tu się stało?  
Syn Bulmy spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, ale odpowiedział.  
- Dobra, odpowiem na twoje pytania, dopóki mnie to bawi. A wy, skąd się tu wzięliście? Przylecieliście jakimś statkiem?  
- Nie... my... - Goten nie wiedział co powiedzieć, nie miał pojęcia jak się tu znaleźli skoro nawet nie wiedział gdzie jest "tutaj". - Ale gdzie właściwie jesteśmy... jestem?  
- Jak to gdzie. Jesteś na Ziemi!  
- To wiem, ale... Może to przyszłość? Który mamy rok.  
- Z tego co wiem to 787, ale tu tego już nikt nie liczy.  
Goten był zaszokowany. Data zgadzała się, więc nie była to przyszłość.  
- Ale... Co się stało? Dlaczego ty żyjesz? Gdzie jest reszta naszych? Gdzie Vegeta, gdzie Pan, gdzie Saladin?  
- Nie wiem o kim mówisz... To znaczy poza tym Vegetą, ale on od dawna nie żyje.  
- Od dawna? To znaczy od kiedy?  
- Znudziło mi się odpowiadanie na twoje pytania - powiedział nagle zdenerwowany Trunks. - Giń! - wystrzelił w stronę Gotena ki-blast.  
Syn Goku odruchowo odbił go, nie miał z tym żadnych trudności.  
- Widzę, że Dabura mówił prawdę... - syknął Trunks nieprzyjemnie mrużąc oczy. - Twardziel z ciebie, co? Zaraz zobaczysz, że z Lordem Trunksem się nie wygrywa!  
Ubrany na czarno Saiyan skoncentrował ki, po chwili jego aura urosła nagle, ułożone nieco na bok włosy uniosły bardziej do góry i wydłużyły, tworząc coś w rodzaju litery "V". Po ciele syna Bulmy zaczęły przebiegać wyładowania elektryczne. Trunks przeszedł w SSJ2 i to z taką łatwością jakby czynił to już wielokrotnie.  
"To niemożliwe..." - pomyślał Goten. - "Kiedy? Jak?" - nic więcej nie zdołało przejść przez głowę syna Goku, gdyż został nagle trafiony nogą w klatkę piersiową. Siła ciosu wybiła mu powietrze z płuc i odepchnęła do tyłu. Zanim zdążył zareagować oberwał całą serią mocnych ciosów w twarz i korpus. Na końcu potężnym ciosem pod żebra Trunks podbił przeciwnika do góry i ściął go w dół krótkim uderzeniem z łokcia.  
Goten wyhamował na tyle by nie wbić się w ziemię. Wylądował ciężko, w głowie mu huczało.  
"Trunks tak nie walczy..." - przeszło mu przez myśl. Goten doskonale znał styl swego przyjaciela. Ten Trunks walczył zupełnie inaczej, bardziej siłowo a mniej finezyjnie. Podobnie do Vegety.  
Przemyślenie Gotena ponownie przerwane zostały przez atak jego przeciwnika. Trunks wystrzelił ki-blast, a kiedy Goten odruchowo uskoczył przed nim został trafiony prawym sierpowym w twarz. Kiedy stracił na moment kontrolę nad lotem, syn Vegety wystrzelił w niego potężną falę ki w kształcie trójkąta rozszerzającego się od jego dłoni.  
Trafiony Goten padł, jego ubranie było nadpalone. Trunks wylądował i podniósł go za ubranie na piersi.  
- No i po krzyku - powiedział. - Dabura to jednak cienias... - nagle uwagę ubranego na czarno półsaiyana zwróciła sakiewka wisząca przy pasie syna Goku, chwycił ją rzucając Gotena na ziemię.  
- Senzu? - zdziwił się, wysypując kilka ziarenek na dłoń. - To niemożliwe... Ty... - spojrzał na Gotena. Czy znasz kogoś o imieniu Son Goku?  
- To mój ojciec... Byliśmy razem... Zabił go twój przyjaciel.  
Trunks uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.  
- Haha! To wspaniała wiadomość! Son Goku jest tutaj! Mówisz, że nie żyje, tak? Nieważne. Mów jak się tu dostaliście!  
- Co?  
- Jak tu przybyliście? Czy nie wehikułem czasu?  
- Co? Wehikułem? - zdziwił się Goten. - Ty... Ty jesteś Trunksem z przyszłości! - domyślił się nagle. - Przybyłeś by nas ostrzec przed androidami.  
- Zgadza się - uśmiechnął się wrednie Trunks, przypinając sobie do pasa sakiewkę z Senzu. - Ale bardziej pasowałoby ci powiedzieć, że to ty jesteś kimśtam z przeszłości a nie ja Trunksem z przyszłości.  
- Hę?  
- Nieważne. - Trunks złapał Gotena za gardło i podniósł, w drugiej ręce uformował ki-blast, który wycelował w głowę syna Goku. - Więc powiesz mi, gdzie ukryliście wehikuł? Czy nie aby w Boskim Pałacu?  
- Nie ma żadnego wehikułu... - charknął półsaiyan.  
- Nie wciskaj mi kitu! - krzyknął mu w twarz syn Bulmy. - Musieliście użyć wehikułu! Gdzie on jest?  
- Wiesz co? - powiedział z trudem Son Goten. - Chyba... Chyba cię nie lubię.  
- Co? - zdążył się zdziwić Trunks zanim Goten nie kopnął go znienacka w korpus. Ubrany na czarno Saiyan syknął z bólu puszczając przeciwnika i odskakując o kilka kroków do tyłu.  
- Odgryzasz się? Chyba jednak drzemie w tobie więcej siły niż sądziłem - powiedział Trunks ze złością wypisaną na twarzy, "M" na jego czole zaczęło pulsować na czarno-czerwono. - Będę musiał się trochę wysilić, żeby dać ci nauczkę.  
- Możesz spróbować, ale ostrzegam, że tym razem będę się bronił.  
Trunks zaatakował, zamarkował cios prawą dłonią by podciąć przeciwnika i następnie podbić go do góry. Goten jednak zbyt dobrze znał ten numer by dać się na to nabrać. Uniknął podcięcia podskakując i kopiąc z półobrotu. Trunks poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu i nagle zdematerializował się. Zanim syn Goku zdołał zareagować został kopnięty w szyję. Następnie Trunks uderzył lewym sierpowym. Goten zablokował cios i strzelił ki-blastem z lewej, celując w głowę. Nie trafił, jego przeciwnik ruchem szyi uniknął pocisku i prawym prostym niemal złamał Gotenowi nos. Głowa syna Goku odskoczyła do tyłu i wtedy otrzymał kopnięcie w żebra, cios posłał go na ziemię kilka metrów dalej.  
Goten skulił się, próbując złapać oddech. Jego przeciwnik był silny, a on sam niepotrzebnie osłabił się na początku walki przyjmując na siebie falę ki. Jeśli chciał wygrać musiał dać z siebie wszystko.  
Ale jak tu dać z siebie wszystko kiedy walczy się z najlepszym przyjacielem? Ten Trunks może nie był dokładnie tą samą osobą, ale wyglądał tak samo a to była dla Gotena wystarczająca przeszkoda. Odruchowo osłabiał ciosy, jak na treningu.  
"Trening." - pomyślał półsaiyan. - "Kiedy ćwiczyłem z ojcem walczyliśmy na poważnie. Wiedzieliśmy, że Senzu nas uratuje."  
Goten zerwał się błyskawicznie i zaatakował, starając się nie myśleć. W głowie powtarzał sobie w kółko "To tylko trening, mamy Senzu!" by nie zastanawiać się nad tym z kim walczy.  
Bezmyślny atak mógłby być złym pomysłem gdyby nie to, że Goku dał synowi niezły wycisk w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Son Goten nie zdawał sobie sprawy z własnej siły, gdyż nie miał do tej pory okazji jej przetestować.  
Trafiony Trunks został zamroczony na krótką chwilę, wystarczyło to by Goten zyskał przewagę i nie oddał jej już do końca. Najpierw kilkoma ciosami sprawił, że jego przeciwnik postąpił parę kroków do tyłu. Następnie syn Goku zjawił się za nim kopnął go z półobrotu, co sprawiło, że syn Vegety bezwładnie poleciał w powietrze. Nie zdołał nigdzie dolecieć, gdyż Goten wyprzedził go i strzelił sporym ki-blastem przy minimalnej odległości. Trunks, wyleciawszy z pomarańczowozłotej eksplozji rozbił się o podłoże, tworząc płytki rów. jego włosy wróciły do normalnej, fioletowej barwy. Były równie długie co na dwudziestym ósmym Tenkaichi Budokai, tym na którym Goku walczył z Uubu.  
Goten skoncentrował ki w dłoniach.  
- Ka.. Me... - zaczął - Ha... Me... - w tym momencie Goten trafił spojrzeniem na oczy Trunksa.  
On umierał.  
Przez chwilę w swojej głowie Goten ujrzał Edge'a przebijającego klatkę piersiową jego najlepszego przyjaciela. Trunks miał wtedy dokładnie takie samo spojrzenie, powoli matowiejący wzrok, spojrzenie kogoś kogo dusza właśnie opuszczała ciało.  
Ki w dłoniach Gotena rozproszyła się. Syn Goku błyskawicznie znalazł się przy niemal nieprzytomnym fioletowowłosym Saiyanie. Oczy miał pełne łez.  
- Przepraszam... ja... - Goten zupełnie nie wiedział już co się dzieje. Patrzył na obcego, nieznanego mu Trunksa, kogoś kto przed chwilą chciał go zabić. Widział jednak swojego najlepszego przyjaciela. Przyjaciela, który zginął na jego oczach, a którego on nie zdołał ani obronić ani pomścić.  
- Trunks... zjedz to... proszę. - Goten nie wiedział skąd Senzu wzięło się w jego dłoni, ale to w tej chwili nie miało znaczenia, Trunks przełknął fasolkę. Oparzenia na jego ciele zniknęły. Syn Goku odetchnął z ulgą i usiadł z wrażenia.  
Trunks poderwał się błyskawicznie na nogi i spojrzał na Gotena dziwnym wzrokiem.  
- Dlaczego dałeś mi Senzu?  
Goten nie był pewien. To co zrobił to był raczej instynkt niż świadome działanie. Syn Goku nie wiedział, że wszystko co ostatnio przeżył mogło zostawić na nim trwały ślad. Stracił brata i najlepszego przyjaciela, a dziś także ojca. Były pewne granice tego, co jego psychika mogła znieść i przed chwilą właśnie zostały przekroczone.  
- Nie chcę z tobą walczyć - włosy Son Gotena powróciły do czarnej barwy. - Jestem twoim przyjacielem... - półsaiyan nie dokończył, gdyż jego "przyjaciel" przerwał mu wybuchając śmiechem.  
- Jesteś głupcem! - krzyknął. - Mogłeś zwyciężyć, ale nie skorzystałeś z okazji. A drugiej już nie otrzymasz!  
- Trunks, nie...  
- Poza tym jesteś żałosny! Chciałem wyciągnąć z ciebie trochę informacji, ale teraz myślę, że lepiej wykończyć cię od razu bo jeśli Babidi postanowi cię zwerbować to jest ryzyko, że będę musiał cię znosić na co dzień. - Mówiąc to Trunks powoli unosił się w powietrze. - Żegnaj! MASENKOOOOO!  
Goten bez ruchu obserwował jak pomarańczowy strumień ki zbliża się w jego stronę. Wiedział, że powinien zrobić unik, jego mózg miał tę świadomość. Jednakże syn Goku był jak sparaliżowany, nie był w stanie choćby drgnąć, nie rozumiał potrzeby dla której miałby się ruszyć.  
Twarz Gotena nie wyrażała żadnych emocji, zupełnie jakby została z nich wyprana. Było mu już wszystko jedno...

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego piątego.


	46. Wymiar Future Trunksa

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLVI - Wymiar Future Trunksa

Son Goten otworzył oczy. Znajdował się w jakimś nieznanym mu pomieszczeniu, leżąc na dość twardym łóżku. Było ciemno.  
"Gdzie ja jestem?" - pomyślał. - "Jak się tu znalazłem?".  
- Obudziłeś się? - półsaiyan usłyszał znajomy głos. - Jak się czujesz?  
- Dobrze... - powiedział niepewnie Goten, poznając osobę, z którą rozmawia. - Bulmo, to pani?  
- Tak jakby - jego rozmówczyni wyszła z cienia, rzeczywiście była to Bulma Briefs, ale wyglądała nieco inaczej niż Goten ją zapamiętał, miała dłuższe, związane w kitkę włosy i funkcjonalny kombinezon technika zamiast codziennego stroju domowego. - To dobrze, że mój syn nie zranił cię poważnie.  
- Trunks? Gdzie on jest? Gdzie ja jestem? Ostatnie co pamiętam... Czy ja zginąłem?  
- Ależ nie - uśmiechnęła się smutno Bulma. - Zostałeś uratowany przez mojego dobrego przyjaciela, Bulma wskazała na postać stojącą dalej w cieniu. Goten nie tylko do tego momentu jej nie widział, ale nawet nie wyczuł. Osobnik wyszedł z mroku, Goten nie dowierzając własnym oczom ujrzał nikogo innego jak swego ojca.  
- Tato? - półsaiyan z trudem opanował napływajace do jego oczu łzy. - Ty... Ty żyjesz?  
- Nie. - Goku wskazał aureolkę nad swoją głową. - Nie żyję, ale też nie jestem twoim ojcem, Gotenie. Tak się nazywasz, prawda? - dopiero teraz Goten zauważył, że Son Goku ma na sobie pomarańczowy strój treningowy, a nie jak jego ojciec niebieską koszulę i żółtawe spodnie, półsaiyan przygryzł wargę starając się opanować jej drżenie, nie chciał okazać słabości. - Jestem Son Goku z tego wymiaru - wyjaśnił Saiyan.  
- Tak, jestem Son Goten. To znaczy, że mój ojciec...  
- Wszystko w porządku - powiedział tamten uspakajającym tonem. - On żyje. To znaczy, nie tyle żyje co nie jest martwy.  
- Hę?  
- Dabura zamienił go w kamień, posąg mamy tutaj. Zabraliśmy go, zanim pół miasta uległo zniszczeniu.  
- Naprawdę? - ucieszył się Goten, nawet nie starajac się ukryć swej radości. - To wspaniała wiadomość! Nie wszystko jeszcze stracone! Tato... To znaczy Son Goku, uratowałeś mnie. Dziękuję.  
- To było proste. Po prostu teleportowałem cię zanim pocisk Trunksa sięgnął celu. Nie byłbym w stanie z nim walczyć, jestem zbyt słaby.  
- Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić co się stało? - zapytał Goten. - Wiem już, że jestem w wymiarze Trunksa z przyszłości, ale dlaczego wszystko jest w takim stanie? Dlaczego Trunks jest po stronie Babidiego?  
Bulma posmutniała.  
- Może ja to opowiem - powiedział Goku. - Wszystko obserwowaliśmy z zaświatów razem z Gohanem i resztą. Będę się streszczał... Kiedy Trunks powrócił z waszego wymiaru był znacznie silniejszy od androidów i pokonał je podobnie jak później Cella. Nie miał z tym problemów. Wszystko wydawało się w porządku dopóki cztery miesiące później z kosmosu nie przybył inny Saiyan... niejaki Paragas, ze swoim synem, Brollym.  
- Brolly! Racja! Przecież musiał istnieć także w tym wymiarze.  
- Znasz ich? To oszczędzi trochę wyjaśnień. Wiesz w takim razie jak potężni byli...  
- Owszem. Czy Trunks dał radę pokonać Brolly'ego?  
- Nie - powiedziała Bulma. - Przegrał. Został ciężko ranny. To cud, że w ogóle wyzdrowiał. Odradzałam mu dalszą walkę, nie miałby szans. Był wściekły, Paragas i Brolly rządzili Ziemią, zabijając każdego kto im się sprzeciwił. Było gorzej niż gdy szalały androidy... Wtedy zjawił się pewien kosmita, Babidi.  
- Wiem kim jest Babidi - powiedział Goten. - Także spotkaliśmy go w naszym wymiarze.  
- Tak? - W głosie Goku dało się wyczuć podziw, najwyraźniej Saiyani z tamtego wymiaru poradzili sobie także z tym zagrożeniem. - No więc... Babidi zaoferował Trunksowi pomoc. Powiedział, że może zwiększyć jego moc tak, że zdoła pokonać Brolly'ego i Paragasa. Trunks zgodził się i Babidi przemienił go w Majina.  
- Ale tata mówił mi, że Babidi może opanować tylko złe istoty - powiedział Goten.  
- Trunks sam się na to zgodził. Gdyby próbował się bronić Babidiemu by się nie udało, ale on bardzo chciał walczyć z Brollym i Paragasem.  
- Zwyciężył?  
- Walka nie została doprowadzona do końca. Babidi wysysał energię z ran wszystkich trzech wojowników. Potrzebował jej do uwolnienia potwora o imieniu Buu.  
- Racja! Czy udało mu się go uwolnić?  
- Owszem. Buu zaatakował Paragasa i Brolliego, ale nawet z pomocą Trunksa i tego demona, Dabury, walka była wyrównana.  
- To mnie nie dziwi - Goten dobrze pamiętał moc Brolliego. - Ale zgaduję, że ostatecznie Babidi jednak wygrał?  
- Tak. Babidi opanował Paragasa tak jak Trunksa wcześniej, a Buu wchłonął Brolly'ego - powiedział Goku. W ten sposób wszyscy wojownicy na Ziemi są pod jego kontrolą. Od tamtej pory sytuacja wydawała się nam beznadziejna. Nie został już nikt kto mógłby walczyć po naszej stronie.  
Goten zamyślił się.  
- Teraz już ktoś jest. Ja i mój ojciec pokonamy ich.  
Goku pokręcił głową.  
- Sam jesteś za słaby, a twój ojciec to przecież posąg.  
- Wystarczy, że zabiję Daburę a czar pryśnie - powiedział Goten. - Jestem silny, a mój ojciec jest ode mnie jeszcze mocniejszy. Uda nam się.  
Bulma i Goku byli zaskoczeni słowami półsaiyana.  
- Mam nadzieję, że wiesz co mówisz - powiedziała matka Trunksa. - Ten świat stracił już nadzieję, obyś nie dawał kolejnej, fałszywej...  
- W naszym świecie mój ojciec pokonał zarówno Buu jak i Brolly'ego i to dość dawno temu. Od tamtego czasu znacznie się wzmocnił. Przypuszczam, że sam wystarczyłby, żeby wam pomóc, a przecież ma jeszcze mnie. Poczyniłem ostatnio ogromne postępy.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się blado.  
- Przypominasz mi naszego Goku w jego młodości. Też zawsze palił się do walki.  
- Jeśli uważasz, że teraz go przypominam to musiałabyś mnie zobaczyć, kiedy mam tak długie włosy jak tata - powiedział Goten szczerząc zęby w uśmiechu. - Wyglądamy jak bracia bliźniacy, właśnie dlatego się obciąłem.  
- W takim razie przygotuję coś do jedzenia. Zgaduję, że nie odmówisz?  
- Świetny pomysł! - krzyknęli jednocześnie Goku i Goten.  
Bulma wyszła. Dwaj Saiyani zostali sami.  
- Mam małe pytanie - powiedział Goten. - Czy nie powinieneś być teraz w zaświatach?  
- He, he - uśmiechnął się zakłopotany Goku. - Urwałem się stamtąd, żeby ci pomóc.  
- Ale to chyba zabronione...  
- Owszem, ale podobno wolno mi wyjść za specjalnym pozwoleniem na dwadzieścia cztery godziny - wyjaśniał Goku.  
- No tak. Mój ojciec tak zrobił jak miałem siedem lat. Ale... dostałeś to pozwolenie?  
- Nie... ale chyba nie wrzucą mnie za to od razu do piekła, co?  
Goten gestem pokazał, że nie ma pojęcia. Przez chwilę obaj wojownicy milczeli.  
- Dlaczego nie walczyłeś z Trunksem? - zapytał w końcu Goku.  
- Hę?  
- Gdyby nie ja, zginąłbyś. Dlaczego z nim nie walczyłeś? Mogłeś go pokonać.  
- Wiem... ale... Trunks to mój najlepszy przyjaciel.  
- W twoim wymiarze?  
- Tak.  
- To nie może cię powstrzymywać od walki! To nie jest Trunks którego znasz. To sługus Babidiego, musisz zapamiętać, że on jest teraz wrogiem.  
- Mój ojciec nigdy by się tak łatwo nie poddał - powiedział Goten. - Szukałby sposobu na zdjęcie zaklęcia z Trunksa.  
- Ty i twój ojciec pochodzicie z innej rzeczywistości, prawdopodobnie szczęśliwszej. Tutaj musimy myśleć przede wszystkim o przyszłości świata i wszechświata. Tu nie ma już Smoczych Kul, które mogłyby naprawić nasze błędy.  
- A Namek?  
- Zniszczona przez Babidiego... Po tym jak Trunks powiedział mu o Smoczych Kulach, czarnoksiężnik poleciał tam, ale Nameczanie nie chcieli mu zdradzić hasła do kul i zniszczył planetę.  
- Rozumiem. W naszym wymiarze Namek także już nie istnieje...  
- Naprawdę?  
- Tak, ale to nieważne. Znajdę jakiś sposób by pomóc Trunksowi.  
- Goten! - podniósł głos Goku. - Nie możesz się wahać przed zabiciem go, jeśli to będzie konieczne!  
- Nie! - krzyknął półsaiyan. - Nie pozwolę Trunksowi umrzeć po raz drugi!  
To mocno zdziwiło Goku.  
- Po raz drugi? - zapytał.  
- W moim wymiarze Trunks zginął na moich oczach a ja nic na to nie mogłem poradzić. Byłem zbyt słaby. - Tu Goten przerwał na chwilę. - Teraz jestem silniejszy. Dość silny by mu pomóc. Zmuszę Babidiego do zdjęcia zaklęcia.  
- Przede wszystkim powinieneś zabić Daburę - doszedł Saiyanów głos Bulmy. - Sam nie zdołasz zmusić Babidiego do niczego. Będziesz potrzebował pomocy swojego ojca.

Babidi był bardzo niezadowolony ze swoich wojowników i nie wahał się im tego okazać. Czarnoksiężnik, podrzucając w dłoni sakiewkę z Senzu jednocześnie piorunował wzrokiem klęczących przed nim na jednym kolanie Trunksa i Daburę.  
- Czy wiecie od jak dawna próbuję znaleźć przejście do wymiaru o którym opowiadałeś, Trunks? Od dwóch lat wykorzystuję wszystkie dostępne sobie środki, by się tam dostać, jak na razie bezskutecznie. Wy zaś dodatkowo zawodzicie mnie przy każdej okazji. Najpierw nie udaje wam się zmusić Nameczan do gadania i dodatkowo niszczycie ich planetę rujnując jedyny sposób zdobycia dla mnie nieśmiertelności.  
- Panie, ja... - zaczął Trunks.  
- Cisza! - zagrzmiał Babidi, który potrafił wydobyć z siebie głos godny kogoś dwukrotnie wyższego. - Teraz ja mówię! Później, kiedy każę wam odnaleźć twoją matkę, która mogłaby skonstruować urządzenie umożliwiające nam dostanie się do wymiaru, gdzie Smocze Kule jeszcze istnieją, wy ją zabijacie.  
- Ależ... - Dabura chciał coś powiedzieć.  
- Zamknąć się! - Trunks i Dabura skulili się ze strachu. - Jeszcze raz mi przerwiecie to oddam was obu Buu na pożarcie! - Obaj słudzy wiedzieli, że Babidi mówi poważnie, bez wahania mógł poświęcić ich by wzmocnić swojego ulubionego potwora. - Teraz zaś, kiedy pojawia się dwóch przybyszy z tamtego wymiaru zabijacie obu, nie wypytawszy wcześniej jak się tu dostali. Czy wiecie gdzie jeszcze mogę znaleźć takich dwóch kretynów jak wy? - Obaj wojownicy przezornie milczeli. - Odejdźcie!  
Dwaj słudzy opuścili salę tronową Babidiego, szczęśliwi, że skończyło się tylko na wrzeszczeniu.  
- Panie - powiedział niski, czerwonoskóry kosmita o białych włosach i spiczastych uszach, jeden z pomocników Babidiego. - Wydaje mi się, że chyba wiem jak ta dwójka się tu znalazła.  
- Czyżby? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem czarnoksiężnik.  
- Jak wiesz badałem trochę tę planetę i wydaje mi się, że w tym tak zwanym "Boskim Pałacu" znajduje się przejście do innego wymiaru.  
- Dlaczego dopiero teraz mi o tym mówisz?  
- Ponieważ sądziłem, że jest nieaktywne, zniszczone. Skoro jednak ta dwójka pojawiła się dokładnie w Boskim Pałacu, a Paragas nie znalazł żadnego statku to chyba oznacza, że oni właśnie tamtędy przybyli.  
- Może i tak, ale jak je uaktywnili?  
- Tego nie wiem, ale skoro udało się to dwóm Saiyanom to tym bardziej uda się nam.  
- Racja. W takim razie zajmiemy się tym od razu. Przygotuj wszystkich, ruszamy.

Goten stał przed kamienną statuą przedstawiającą swojego ojca. Posąg na szczęście nie był uszkodzony.  
"Nie martw się, tato. Za kilka chwil będziesz znowu sobą" - pomyślał, zaciskając zęby. Półsaiyan odzyskał już siły i był gotów do walki.  
- Nie wspominaj tam o mnie - powiedziała Bulma. - Oni myślą, że ja nie żyję i niech tak zostanie. A przede wszystkim pamiętaj, że musisz zabić Daburę. Sam nie dasz rady pokonać wszystkich.  
- Wiem. Jeśli Buu wchłonął Brolly'ego, to nie mam zamiaru się z nim mierzyć samotnie.  
- Nie sądzę by w ogóle przywołali Buu - stwierdził Goku sucho.  
- Przywołali?  
- Tak, trzymają go zamkniętego w takiej kuli, bo zbyt trudno było go kontrolować.  
- Rozumiem. - Goten pokiwał głową. - To ułatwia sprawę.  
- Wcale nie. Przecież są jeszcze Trunks i Paragas.  
- Paragas? - zdziwił się półsaiyan. - Ojciec Brolly'ego? Kiedy tata o nim opowiadał nie wspominał, żeby był specjalnie potężny...  
- Żartujesz? - tym razem to Goku był zaskoczony. - Przecież Paragas jest znacznie silniejszy od swojego syna!.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Goten. Pamietał moc Brolly'ego, czy było możliwe by jego ojciec był jeszcze mocniejszy? - Trudno mi w to uwierzyć. Może w tym wymiarze Brolly nie jest tak potężny jak u nas... - Goten zamyślił się na moment, coś mu nie pasowało w tej całej układance. - To nic nie zmienia, ruszam - powiedział w końcu.  
- Złap się mnie, teleportuję cię - powiedział Goku.  
- To nie będzie konieczne - uśmiechnął się Goten, umieszczając dwa place na czole.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego szóstego.

Jak bardzo ten wymiar zaskoczy jeszcze Gotena?


	47. Plan Son Gotena

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLVII - Plan Son Gotena

Goten wyczuł całą grupę silnych ki poruszającą się niezbyt szybko w kierunku Boskiego Pałacu. Postanowił teleportować się do miejsca w połowie drogi między ich położeniem, a samym pałacem. Lepiej było nie znaleźć się od razu pomiędzy tymi wszystkimi wojownikami.  
- Trzymajcie za mnie kciuki - powiedział młodszy syn Goku, znikając.  
- Chciałbym mu pomóc - powiedział po chwili Goku. - Ale dobrze wiem, że tam tylko bym przeszkadzał...  
Bulma pokiwała głową.  
- Możemy tylko mieć nadzieję, że mu się uda.

Goten tymczasem już leciał w kierunku oddziału czarnoksiężnika. Słudzy Babidiego wyczuli jego ki kiedy tylko opuścił chronioną kryjówkę Bulmy.  
- Znam tę ki - powiedział Trunks. - To ten, którego wykończyłem!  
- Najwyraźniej spaprałeś sprawę, co mnie wcale nie dziwi - rzucił kąśliwie Paragas.  
- Uwaga! Zbliża się - krzyknął Dabura.  
Rzeczywiście, Goten w mgnieniu oka dotarł do grupy wojowników. Jeden rzut oka wystarczył mu do oceny sytuacji. Babidi otoczony był grupą słabych kosmitów w białych kolczastych pancerzach, nie stanowili oni dla półsaiyana żadnego zagrożenia. Tylko trójka ze sługusów czarnoksiężnika miała ki na wysokim poziomie, byli to Dabura, Trunks i trzeci z nich, najwyraźniej Paragas, o ile to był on, gdyż Goten nigdy wcześniej nie widział ojca Brolliego na oczy. Jego ki rzeczywiście była bardzo mocna, ale nie przerażająca. Goten już nie dziwił się jakim cudem Paragas stał się tak silny, jego połyskująca metalicznie skóra zdradzała, że był teraz cyborgiem, pół-maszyną i to dodatkowo z charakterystycznym "M" na czole.  
Najbardziej jednak Gotena zaintrygował niski, spiczastouchy kosmita o czerwonej skórze i białych włosach. Półsaiyan rozpoznał go bez trudu. Był to Hoi, ten sam, który doprowadził do uwolnienia Hildegarna w wymiarze Gotena.  
Nie było jednak teraz czasu zastanawiać się co Hoi tu robił, półsaiyan miał zadanie do wykonania.  
- Widzę, że jednak żyjesz - powiedział Babidi. - To dowód na to, że jesteś bardzo wytrzymały. Jeśli ładnie poprosisz pozwolę ci się do nas przyłączyć.  
Trunks i Dabura spojrzeli pytająco na swego przywódcę, Goten uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- Niezła próba, Babidi, ale chyba nie sądzisz, że się zgodzę.  
- Dlaczego nie? Zgadzając się okazałbyś trochę inteligencji.  
- Inteligencji? - zapytał Goten. - A to niby dlaczego?  
- Ponieważ nie przyłączając się do nas, pozostaniesz naszym wrogiem... - wyjaśnił czarnoksiężnik. - Jeszcze przez kilka chwil, bo zginiesz.  
Goten właśnie na taką odpowiedź liczył.  
- Żartujesz? A może naprawdę wydaje ci się, że ta twoja żałosna banda ma ze mną jakiekolwiek szanse?  
Babidiego mocno ubodły te słowa, ale postanowił tego nie okazać, zamiast tego zaśmiał się drwiąco.  
- Widzę, że szykuje się przednia zabawa... Chcesz walczyć z całą moją armią naraz?  
- Nazywasz tę zbieraninę kosmicznych śmieci armią? Walka nie potrwa długo.  
- No właśnie... - powiedział Babidi. - Chłopcy, pokażcie mu kto tu rządzi, ale tak by było to jakieś widowisko... Nie zabijcie go od razu.  
Goten odleciał o kilka metrów do tyłu i skupił ki. Momentalnie jego włosy wydłużyły się i zmieniły barwę a ciało otoczyła skoncentrowana złotawa poświata. Goten przeszedł od razu do formy doskonałego Super-Saiyana. W tej formie tracił najmniej energii, a teraz chciał trochę grać na zwłokę.  
Tymczasem grupa Babidiego rzuciła się do ataku, jedynie Trunks był nieco opóźniony, gdyż musiał najpierw przejść na SSJ2. Goten nie drgnął ani na milimetr, nagle uwalniając ki, gdy jego przeciwnicy zbliżyli się. Daburę i Paragasa potężny impuls energii zaledwie odepchnął, ale większość szeregowych sługusów Babidiego została dosłownie rozniesiona na strzępy.  
- Teraz będzie tu znacznie mniejszy tłok - stwierdził Goten, znikając. Saiyan-cyborg i demon także zdematerializowali się.  
Kopnięty w szczękę Dabura poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu. Paragas po otrzymaniu ciosu wierzchem pięści w bok głowy także potrzebował chwili na otrząśniecie się.  
Goten specjalnie pozbył się ich na moment, dążył do starcia z Trunksem.

Bulma z niepokojem obserwowała reakcje Goku, który wyczuwając ki wojwoników śledził przebieg walki.  
- Goten... Nie... - mruczał pod nosem Saiyan. - Dlaczego nie walczysz z Daburą? Co ty wyprawiasz?  
- Coś nie tak? - zapytała Bulma.  
- Obawiam się, że tak... - powiedział Goku. - On zmarnuje naszą jedyną szansę...  
Bulma odpowiedziała dopiero po chwili.  
- Nie, Goku. Myślę, że wie co robi. Powinniśmy mu zaufać.

Goten uderzył Trunksa kilkukrotnie w twarz, dość mocno, ale raczej by go rozwścieczyć niż zranić. Syn Vegety skontrował prawym sierpowym, ale Goten uchylił się zręcznie i trafił go tuż pod żebra. Trunks kaszlnął, wykrztuszając nieco śliny i cofnął się o metr czy dwa.  
- Coś słabo ci idzie - powiedział Goten. - Brak refleksu... Za dużo zjadłeś?  
- Zamknij się! - krzyknął rozwścieczony Trunks.  
- Zmuś mnie!  
Trunks krzyknął i strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Goten uniknął dematerializując się i pojawiając metr obok. Trunks kilkukrotnie ponowił atak, ale za każdym razem syn Goku nie dawał się trafić. Nic dziwnego, prawidłowe uniki były pierwszą rzeczą jakiej nauczył się podczas treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Niestety, bawiąc się w znikanie i pojawianie Goten nie zauważył, że Paragas i Dabura byli już gotowi do walki. Unikając kolejnego ciosu półsaiyan wpadł prosto w ręce ojca Brolliego, który unieruchomił go chwytem.  
- No i trzeba było zgrywać cwaniaka? - zapytał drwiąco Dabura podlatując bliżej. - Co teraz powiesz?  
- Chrzań się! - syknął Goten.  
Dabura w odpowiedzi wbił mu pieść w brzuch. Półsaiyan wrzasnął z bólu. Demon uderzył go jeszcze kilkukrotnie w twarz i żebra. Przez krew zalewającą mu oczy z rozciętego łuku brwiowego Son Goten zobaczył, że Trunks nadal wściekły po starciu z synem Goku, trzymał się nieco z tyłu. Najwyraźniej czekał na okazję by się odpłacić za ciosy jakie otrzymał przed chwilą.  
"Zaraz dostaniesz okazję na rewanż..." - pomyślał Goten. - "Teraz!".  
Syn Goku potężnym impulsem uwolnił ki odpychając Paragasa na kilka metrów. Zaskoczony Dabura nie zdołałby zareagować gdyby nie to, że Goten zamarł w powietrzu, jakby nie wiedząc co dalej zrobić. Demon wystrzelił w półsaiyana potężny ki-blast. Goten w ostatniej chwili zniknął z jego toru lotu i pojawił się tuż obok. Jednakże obserwujący akcję Trunks, nauczony wcześniejszym starciem przewidział gdzie półsaiyan się zmaterializuje.  
- KIENZAN!  
Energetyczny dysk poleciał w kierunku syna Goku, nie mógł chybić. Goten obrócił się tak szybko jak umiał, nic więcej nie zdążył zrobić...  
Uśmiech zadowolenia przemknął jednocześnie na twarzach Dabury i Trunksa kiedy Kienzan trafił bezpośrednio w ich przeciwnika, jakież jednak było zdziwienie obu gdy dysk nagle zatrzymał się.  
Goten zatrzymał tnącą tarzczę dłońmi, ale to wcale nie oznaczało końca jego kłopotów, Syn Goku otoczył co prawda dłonie aurą ki, ale czuł jak dysk zaczyna się przez nią powoli przebijać.  
- Dobry jest - stwierdził Trunks, zbliżając się. - Jak sądzicie, ile wytrzyma?  
- Nie więcej niż pół minuty - uśmiechnął się perfidnie Dabura.  
Na czole Gotena pojawiły się krople potu, w dłoniach miał coraz bardziej gorący Kienzan, czuł jak jego własna ki słabnie pod naporem wymyślonego przez Kuririna ataku.  
"Nie mogę teraz przegrać..." - pomyślał. - "Wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem... Czyżbym popełnił błąd?" - nagle olśniła go pewna myśl.  
Uwolniona kilka chwil wcześniej aura Gotena nagle zmalała, trzej wojownicy Babidiego poczuli jak jego ki słabnie. Zwycięstwo było już blisko.  
Opanowawszy energię Goten poczuł jak świeże siły wstępują w jego ciało, teraz musiało się udać.  
Goten nagłym skrętem całego ciała rzucił Kienzan dokładnie tam, gdzie chciał go widzieć od początku. Dabura, równie zaskoczony co pozostała dwójka wojowników Babidiego nie zdążył choćby pomyśleć o uniku. Przecięty na pół demon poszybował w kierunku ziemi. Był martwy zanim doleciał do jej powierzchni.

Posąg stojący w jednym z pomieszczeń w kryjówce Bulmy Briefs nagle stracił jednolicie szarą barwę.  
- Hę? Gdzie ja jestem? - zapytał Goku rozglądając się dookoła. - Dałbym głowę, że byłem w ruinach West Capital.  
- Bo byłeś - Goku usłyszał swój własny głos. - Ale musiałem cię stamtąd zabrać, bo z ruin zostały tylko gruzy.  
Goku spojrzał na siebie samego, mając bardzo dziwne uczucie.  
- Jesteś mną? - zapytał.  
- Tak jakby, ale nie.  
- Hę?  
- No cóż...  
Bulma, stwierdzając, że rozmowa dwóch Goku może trochę potrwać pstryknęła palcami, zwracając ich uwagę.  
- Goku...  
- Tak? - zapytali jednocześnie Saiyani.  
- Cisza! Goku z innego wymiaru!  
Żaden z Saiyanów nie odezwał się.  
- Ty w niebieskim!  
- Tak? - zapytał ojciec Gotena.  
- Twój syn walczy z Babidim i jego sługami. Sam nie da rady, musisz mu pomóc.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział Goku, kładąc dwa palce na czole. - W takim razie nie ma co czekać, choć jestem potwornie głodny...  
- Ja też ruszam - powiedział drugi Goku.  
- Hę? - zdziwiła się Bulma. - Dlaczego?  
- Nie będę tu czekał bezczynnie!  
- Rozumiem cię - powiedział Goku w niebieskim stroju. - Ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby to był dobry pomysł. Jeśli zginiesz, zostaniesz unicestwiony.  
- Masz rację - przyznał po sekundzie ten z aureolką. - Poza tym, jestem za słaby i tylko bym przeszkadzał. Powodzenia.  
- Dzięki - powiedział przybysz z innego wymiaru znikając.

- Ty... Ty draniu! - krzyknął Trunks. - Zabiję cię za to!  
- Nie sądzę - powiedział Goten, zyskawszy nieco pewności siebie. - Jak sądzę straciliście już niewielką przewagę, którą mieliście...  
- Widzę, że lubisz mówić zagadkami - doszedł Gotena głos Babidiego. - Ale myślę, że trochę nie doceniasz mnie i mojej ekipy.  
- A wy nie doceniacie mnie i mojej ekipy - odrzekł Goten podkreślając słowo "mojej", w tym momencie tuż za nim pojawił się Goku. Wywołało to niemałe zdziwienie na twarzach wszystkich poza niewzruszonym jak dotąd Paragasem.  
Goku rozejrzał się dostrzegając tu i ówdzie szczątki żołnierzy Babidiego oraz ciało Dabury przecięte na pół.  
- Jak zwykle spóźniam się na imprezę... - powiedział ojciec Gotena. - Mam nadzieję, że coś jeszcze zostało do zrobienia.  
- Miło cię widzieć, tato - powiedział Goten ostatecznie odzyskawszy spokój ducha. - Wszystko w porządku?  
- Raczej tak. Nie uwierzysz kogo spotkałem...  
- Uwierzę, ale porozmawiamy później.  
- Słusznie.  
Goku skoncentrował energię, jego włosy uniosły się do góry i zmieniły barwę. Ojciec, podobnie jak syn wcześniej, przeszedł w formę Perfect-SSJ.  
- Ho-ho - Babidi udał, że jest pod wrażeniem. - Cóż za pokaz... Czy naprawdę uważacie, że to daje wam przewagę?  
Goten i Goku nie spodziewali się takiej reakcji, ojciec pytająco spojrzał na półsaiyana, ale ten tylko wzruszył ramionami, nie wiedząc o co chodzi.  
- Może chcą wypuścić Buu? - zasugerował w końcu.  
Babidi tylko się roześmiał.  
- Wybaczcie, ale mój Buu to gwiazda zupełnie innego niż wy kalibru. Nie będę go potrzebował.  
- W takim razie jak zamierzasz z nami walczyć? - zapytał zaciekawiony Goku.  
- Trunks! Paragas! Pokażcie im prawdziwe twarze!  
Dwaj Saiyani skinęli głowami. Trunks sięgnął za pas, wyciągnął stamtąd dwie kapsułki i uruchomił je. Obie przemieniły się w miecze. Kiedy syn Bulmy chwycił je w dłonie, otoczyła go dziwna ciemnoniebieska aura, zaś jego moc wyraźnie wzrosła.  
Paragas nie bawił się w takie rzeczy, najzwyczajniej w świecie przemienił się w Super-Saiyana.  
Ki obu wojowników Paragasa była teraz ogromna.  
Goku zmrużył oczy. Sytaucja było daleko poważniejsza niż się tego spodziewał.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego siódmego.

Czy Goku i Goten poradzą sobie z przeciwnikami?


	48. Technika i moc

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLVIII - Technika i moc

- Tato! Zajmij się Paragasem, Trunksa zostaw mnie - powiedział Goten.  
- Dobrze. - Goku łatwo zgodził się na propozycję syna gdyż od Paragasa czuł znacznie większą energię niż od syna Vegety.  
- Trunks! - krzyknął Goten do swego przeciwnika. - Sądzisz, że uda ci się mnie złapać? - Ruszył nagle z maksymalną prędkością. Wściekły Trunks podążył za nim i bez trudu dogonił niecały kilometr później. Gotenowi też wcale nie chodziło o ucieczkę, potrzebował po prostu trochę wolnego miejsca.  
- Możemy walczyć tutaj - wycedził Trunks. - Ja także nie chcę przeszkadzać Paragasowi w zabijaniu twojego ojca.  
Goten był gotowy.

Son Goku czuł, że ki Paragasa jest teraz znacznie potężniejsza niż jego własna. Jako Super-Saiyan pierwszego stopnia, nawet Perfect, nie miał szans. Wychowany na Ziemi Saiyan skoncentrował energię i po chwili jego aura eksplodowała uwalniając przy okazji trochę błyskawic. Goku przeszedł w SSJ2.  
- Widzę, że opanowałeś tę formę, podobnie jak Trunks - stwierdził ojciec Brolliego. - Naiwny jesteś, jeśli sądzisz, że teraz dorównujesz mi mocą.  
Goku uśmiechnął się tylko i zniknął, pojawiając się tuż przy przeciwniku i kopiąc go z półobrotu. Paragas z łatwością złapał nogę Goku i rzucił w nim w powietrze strzelając przy okazji ki-blastem, Goku zniknął zanim pocisk trafił go i ponownie zmaterializował się przy Paragasie zadając mu cios prosto w szczękę. Cyborg zachwiał się tylko lekko i kolejny cios Goku, tym razem z lewej, został bez trudu zablokowany. Ojciec Brolly'ego złapał obie dłonie Goku i z całej siły uderzył go czołem w twarz. Saiyan poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu wyhamowując dopiero po chwili.  
- Nie masz szans - stwierdził Paragas. - Jestem od ciebie o wiele silniejszy.  
- Widzisz, Paragas - powiedział spokojnie Goku. - Jak się domyślam, nie wiesz czym jest SSJ3.  
- Hę?  
- Powiem ci tylko, że bez najmniejszych trudności mógłbym w tej chwili stać się potężniejszy od ciebie i roznieść cię na kawałki w krótką chwilę.  
Paragas uśmiechnął się tylko drwiąco.  
- Ale nie zrobię tego - kontynuował Goku. - Nie będę marnował na ciebie cennej energii, pokonam cię w obecnej formie, pokażę ci przewagę mojej techniki nad twoją.  
- Chciałbym to zobaczyć - uśmieszek nie schodził z warg ojca Brolly'ego.  
Goku skoncentrował energię, umieścił dłonie w okolicy prawego biodra i bardzo spokojnie zaczął  
- KA...  
- ME...  
- HA...  
- ME...  
- HA! - wykrzyknął, bardzo szybki strumień ki wystrzelił z dłoni Goku i poleciał w kierunku jego przeciwnika, Paragas odsunął się z toru lotu Kamehamehy, która jednak zakręciła za nim, niemal pod kątem dziewięćdziesięciu stopni. Saiyan zaczął uciekać przed falą energii, ale zostawiająca za sobą srebrzystą smugę na całym niebie Kamehameha Goku była bardzo szybka i zadziwiająco zwrotna.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach ucieczki Saiyan-cyborg postanowił zakończyć tę gonitwę, zatrzymał się i wystrzelił potężnego ki-blasta w kierunku ataku Goku. Pociski leciały zbyt szybko by ojciec Gotena zdołał wymanewrować kontrę przeciwnika.  
Niespodziewanie jednak Kamehameha rozdzieliła się na cztery wąskie strumienie ki, które bez trudu ominęły pocisk Paragasa, każdy z innej strony, i złączyły się ponownie tuż przed bezpośrednim trafieniem w zaskoczonego Saiyana.  
Podmuch powstały od eksplozji sprawił, że lewitujący w pobliżu Babidi i Hoi musieli odwrócić wzrok aby powstrzymać łzawienie oczu.

Goten rozpoznał miecz, który Trunks trzymał w lewej dłoni, widział go wielokrotnie u swego przyjaciela.  
- To miecz Tapiona, prawda? - zapytał.  
Trunks odruchowo spojrzał na broń.  
- Owszem, skąd to wiesz?  
- Spotkałem go. Ten miecz, obecność Hoi... - wycedził Goten. - Co zrobiliście z Tapionem? - krzyknął.  
- Ten mięczak nie wytrwał nawet kilku minut - stwierdził sucho Trunks. - Babidi dał mi jego miecz w nagrodę, ale wcześniej odpowiednio go ulepszył...  
Goten zagryzł zęby, mógł się tego spodziewać. Miał jednak do zadania jeszcze jedno ważne pytanie.  
- Hildegarn... Czy wy... uwolniliście go?  
Trunks uśmiechnął się triumfująco, Goten nie potrzebował innej odpowiedzi.  
- Jesteś draniem! W ogóle nie przypominasz mojego przyjaciela!  
Syn Bulmy w odpowiedzi wziął zamach mieczem z prawej dłoni, tym samym który miał przy sobie w czasie wizyty w wymiarze Gotena. Z ostrza wyleciała fala ki w kształcie płaskiego półksiężyca. Pocisk był szybki, Goten w ostatniej chwili zdołał wykonać unik.  
Trunks roześmiał się i zaczął wysyłać z mieczy jeden pocisk za drugim, Goten z coraz większym trudem unikał ich. Kiedy jeden z półksiężyców zahaczył o luźny rękaw jego bluzy z napisem "Goten Son", ucinając go w jednej chwili. Syn Goku stwierdził, że powinien zmienić taktykę.  
Goten zaczął unikać ataków Trunksa za pomocą krótkich skoków, znikał i pojawiał się, za każdym razem coraz bliżej przeciwnika.  
Goten był już bardzo blisko, kiedy Trunks zamachnął się szeroko wysyłając w jego kierunku poziomą falę ki. Syn Goku zanurkował pod nią, tracąc czubek fryzury, i uderzył potężnym prawym sierpowym.  
Jego cios przeszedł przez widmo jego przeciwnika.  
"Nie może być tak szybki" - pomyślał Goten, wyczuwając nagle koncentrację ki za swoimi plecami.  
Nagły odskok uratował Gotena przed poćwiartowaniem, kiedy dwa skrzyżowane półksiężyce przeleciały przez miejsce, w którym był przed momentem. Trunks ponownie machnął oba mieczami naraz posyłając w przeciwnika kolejny X-Slash. Tylko dzięki Zanzoken Gotenowi udało się przeżyć.  
- Widzę, że coś sobie nie radzisz... - stwierdził Trunks. - Dlaczego nie przejdziesz na SSJ2?  
- Co?  
- Przecież już się zmieniałeś. Zabawa potrwa dłużej gdy będziesz trochę silniejszy.  
Goten uśmiechnął się lekko.  
- No dobrze, jak chcesz. - Syn Goku i tak chciał się przemienić, ale sądził, że Trunks nie da mu na to chwili wytchnienia.  
- Owszem, pokaż na co cię stać... - Trunks był pewien wygranej, pamiętał moc Gotena jako SSJ2 i wiedział, że teraz jest silniejszy.  
Goten zamknął oczy i skupił ki, ta przemiana wymagała maksimum koncentracji, gdyż do tej pory udała się mu tylko dwa razy w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Młodszy syn Goku jednocześnie uwolnił ki i jeszcze bardziej je skoncentrował i przytłumił.  
Włosy Son Gotena wydłużyły się i zrobiły bardziej spiczaste, jednak jego aura wcale nie urosła. Półsaiyan otworzył oczy, w tym samym momencie po jego sylwetce, w sekundowym odstępie przebiegły dwa potężne wyładowania elektryczne.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Trunks. - Twoja moc wcale nie wzrosła.  
Mylił się, Goten właśnie po raz trzeci w życiu osiągnął Perfect-SSJ2.

Dym rozwiał się ukazując osmalonego i lekko poparzonego Paragasa. Wyglądał na wściekłego.  
- Pierwsza runda dla mnie - powiedział Goku spokojnie. - Gdybyś nie panikował i zablokował Kamehamehę dłońmi to nic by ci się nie stało, a tak popełniłeś błąd.  
- Zamknij się! - Paragas rzucił się do ataku zadając kilka ciosów, których Goku uniknął oszczędnymi, płynnymi ruchami. Pod kolejnym prawym sierpowym Paragasa, młodszy Saiyan zanurkował i wbił przeciwnikowi pięść w brzuch. Ojciec Brolliego cofnął się o kilka metrów. Cios nie wywarł na nim dużego wrażenia, ale na pewno trochę zabolał.  
- Strasznie chaotycznie walczysz - stwierdził Goku. - Nie wykorzystujesz swojej mocy. Spróbuję cię tego nauczyć..  
- Co?  
- Pokażę ci, jak się walczy - powiedział Goku. - Będę na tobie demonstrował różne techniki. Zobaczymy czy najpierw nauczysz się czegoś, czy zginiesz.  
- HAAA! - Paragas krzyknął, strzelając w Goku potężnym ki-blastem z obu rąk.  
Saiyan zniknął z toru lotu pocisku i pojawił się tuż obok przeciwnika kopiąc go z półobrotu w kark. Paragas przeleciał około dwudziestu metrów zanim wyhamował.  
- To był zwykły skok - powiedział jego przeciwnik. - To działa w ten sposób: na moment błyskawicznie przyspieszasz i wygląda to jakbyś nagle zniknął i pojawił się gdzie indziej.  
Paragas wyglądał na doprowadzonego do ostateczności, na jego czole pojawiły się pulsujące żyły.  
"Chyba przesadzam..." - pomyślał Goku. - "Zabawa, zabawą, ale jeśli on zmieni się w SSJ2 to będą kłopoty."  
Jednak stało się zupełnie coś innego. Nagle Paragas zniknął, nic więcej Goku nie zauważył, poczuł tylko potężny cios w szczękę, tak silny, że stracił na moment przytomność.  
Ojciec Gotena ocknął się i wygrzebał z leja, który najwyraźniej utworzył spadając. Paragas unosił się w pobliżu z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi, jego peleryna falowała na wietrze.  
- Czy dobrze? - zapytał ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
- Zupełnie nieźle... - Goku próbował odwzajemnić uśmiech, ale jego twarz wykrzywił grymas bólu, cios zostawił spory ślad na lewej części twarzy.  
"Lepiej uważać, jest dużo silniejszy ode mnie" - pomyślał ojciec Gotena.  
- Dobrze więc, przejdziemy do następnej lekcji... - powiedział unosząc się w powietrze. - Pokażę ci jak działa Zanzoken.  
Paragas nie odpowiedział, na jego twarzy zagościł wyraz skupienia.  
"Widzę, że traktuje sprawę poważnie... Interesujące" - przeszło przez myśl Super-Saiyanowi drugiego stopnia.  
Goku zaatakował dość szybko, ale wystarczająco wolno, by dać Paragasowi czas na reakcję, ojciec Brolliego zamachnął się na niego, kiedy przeciwnik zbliżył się do niego, jego cios przeniknął przez sylwetkę przeciwnika, ułamek sekundy później cyborg otrzymał potężne kopnięcie w plecy, odwrócił się błyskawicznie i zadał cios na odlew, jednak jego pięść ponownie przeniknęła przez postać Goku. Znikająca właśnie przed nim sylwetka miała nieco drwiący wyraz twarzy.  
Paragas, nieco rozwścieczony, zareagował instynktownie - odwrócił się i złapał pięść Goku, który właśnie atakował od tyłu.  
"Niedobrze" - zdołał pomyśleć Goku zanim Paragas nie wystrzelił z drugiej ręki ki-blasta w kierunku jego głowy. Ojciec Gotena nie został trafiony tylko dlatego, że zrobił salto do tyłu, boleśnie wykręcając sobie dłoń, którą trzymał jego przeciwnik. Teraz był odwrócony tyłem do Paragasa i do tego tamten unieruchamiał jego prawą rękę. Goku jednak wiedział co robi, błyskawicznie cofnął się jak najbliżej przeciwnika i z całej siły uderzył go lewym łokciem w żebra. Cyborg jęknął i puścił Saiyana, który natychmiast odleciał na większą odległość.  
"Dobra! Dość zabawy!" - pomyślał Goku. - "Jak dla mnie uczy się trochę za szybko..."  
- Co, to już koniec? - zapytał Paragas widząc zdecydowaną minę przeciwnika. - Nie nauczysz mnie Kamehamehy albo Taiyoken?  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Goku.  
- Wiem o tobie wszystko, Trunks wielokrotnie nam opowiadał o swojej wizycie w twoim wymiarze.  
Goku zacisnął zęby.  
- Zabawiałeś się moim kosztem? - zapytał.  
- Poniekąd.  
Przez moment zapanowało milczenie, w końcu Goku roześmiał się.  
- He, he... Nieźle, punkt dla ciebie. Pomyśleć jakiego idiotę z siebie robiłem... No, ale wystarczy, teraz pokażę ci co naprawdę potrafię.  
- Nareszcie.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego ósmego.

Czy Goku pokona Paragasa?


	49. Majin z wyboru

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XLIX - Majin z wyboru

Goten lewitował skoncentrowany, nie miał zamiaru atakować, żeby nie zdradzić od razu swoich możliwości. Jego własna ki nieco go przerażała, czuł się co najmniej tak potężny jak Edge, z którym walczyli z Trunksem i Uubu.  
Trunks widział przemianę przeciwnika, ale nadal nie czuł od niego silnej energii. Syn Bulmy stracił nieco pewność siebie.  
"Czyżby on potrafił aż tak dobrze wyciszać ki?" - pomyślał. Na próbę krzyknął posyłając w przeciwnika kolejny energetyczny "X" ze swoich mieczy. Goten uniknął płynnym ruchem.  
- Cholera! - krzyknął Trunks, dematerializując się, jego obawy potwierdziły się. Syn Vegety pojawił się tuż przed Gotenem, zadając cięcie na ukos. Syn Goku uchylił się. Trunks krzyknął wściekle, zaczynając zadawać błyskawiczne ciosy jeden za drugim. Goten unikał wszystkich choć czuł się nieco jak w szatkownicy, miecze śmigały często centymetry od niego. W końcu syn Goku odskoczył od przeciwnika, Trunks podążył za nim, wysyłając jednocześnie kolejny energetyczny półksiężyc, tym razem pionowy. Goten uniknął na lewo, jego przeciwnik posłał poziome cięcie, ze zbyt bliskiej odległości by dało się go uniknąć. Płaski ki-blast przeleciał przez sylwetkę Gotena, która po chwili rozmyła się i zniknęła.  
- Przeklęte Zanzoken! - syknął Trunks posyłając kolejny ki-slash z półobrotu za siebie, niemal trafił, Goten odskoczył w ostatnim momencie, unikając przecięcia na pół.  
- Skąd wiedziałeś gdzie będę? - zdziwił się syn Goku.  
Trunks w odpowiedzi zaatakował mieczem z prawej, Goten złapał ostrze lewą dłonią i wyrwał broń przeciwnikowi, kalecząc się przy tym nieco.  
- Tego miecza nie znam - stwierdził odlatując powoli do tyłu.  
- Dostałem go od matki - uśmiechnął się Trunks złośliwie i zmarszczył brwi, w tym momencie miecz pokrył się czarnymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, które poraziły Gotena. Syn Goku syknął z bólu i wypuścił broń, która upadła gdzieś na ziemię.  
Trunks wykorzystał chwilę dekoncentracji przeciwnika i zaatakował z drugiej ręki, Goten odparował przedramieniem, miecz nie przeciął jego ręki, ale zranił lekko. Syn Goku syknął z bólu, Trunks kopnął z półobrotu, posyłając przeciwnika lotem koszącym w kierunku ziemi. Son Goten wyhamował z trudem, tracąc przeciwnika z oczu, na szczęście nadal wyczuwał jego ki i kolejny półksiężyc także przeleciał tylko przez widmo półsaiyana.  
Goten pojawił się za Trunksem i z impetem kopnął go w tył głowy, Trunks jęknął, obrócił się tnąc mieczem Tapiona. Cios przeleciał nad głową syna Goku, który uderzył hakiem w szczękę sługi Babidiego. Trunks, podbity nieco w górę i lekko oszołomiony nie miał już szans obronić się przed lewym prostym wyprowadzonym w jego korpus. Krzyknął z bólu, wypuszczając drugi miecz i łapiąc się za brzuch. Goten dokończył serię kopnięciem z półobrotu w kark, które posłało jego przeciwnika w grunt wzbijając tumany kurzu.

Paragas zniknął, pojawiając się tuż za Goku. Saiyan wyczuł jego ki i kopnął z półobrotu trafiając jednak tylko w widmo ojca Brolly'ego. Cyborg pojawił się nad SSJ2 i zadał cios od góry złączonymi dłońmi. Trafiony Goku poleciał w dół z dużą prędkością, ale nagle zniknął, pojawiając się obok Paragasa i ze ślizgu w powietrzu wbijając mu stopę w twarz. Cyborg strzelił niego ki-blastem, którego Goku uniknął dosłownie o włos, samemu strzelając z lewej. Pocisk został z łatwością odbity, ale Paragas zdekoncentrował się na moment otrzymując potężny cios w lewy policzek.  
- Jesteśmy kwita - stwierdził Goku, masując szczękę po lewej stronie.  
Paragas warknął i ruszył, próbując staranować przeciwnika, przeleciał jednak przez widmo. Ojciec Brolliego rozejrzał się, próbując go dostrzec, gdyż nie wyczuwał nigdzie ki przeciwnika. Goku jednak nie było w zasięgu wzroku.  
- Pokaż się, tchórzu! - krzyknął w końcu.  
- Jak chcesz - doszedł go głos ze wszystkich stron na raz, w tym momencie Goku pojawił się tuż przed nim. Paragas zamachnął się i zadał cios, który jednak przeniknął przez sylwetkę Saiyana. Goku pojawił się kilka metrów dalej, Paragas ponownie rzucił się na niego i po raz kolejny dał się nabrać na Zanzoken.  
Goku znów ukazał się przed nim.  
- Teraz pokażę ci coś... - cios Paragasa, sylwetka rozpłynęła się i pojawiła kilka metrów na prawo - ...czego używałem na pierwszych dwóch... - Paragas strzelił ki-blastem, który oczywiście także przeszył niematerialnego przeciwnika. - ...Tenkaichi Budokai, w których wystąpiłem - dokończył Goku ponownie rozpływając się w powietrzu.  
Moment później około dwudziestu wizerunków ojca Gotena pojawiło się wokół cyborga, każda postać miała ręce skrzyżowane na piersi i poruszała się nieco.  
- Zgadnij, który jest prawdziwy! - powiedzieli chórem wszyscy Goku.  
Paragas ryknął i zaatakował jednego z nich, jego przeciwnik zniknął, podobnie było z drugim i trzecim. Kompletnie rozwścieczony cyborg zaczął strzelać na oślep ki-blastami we wszystkie widma.  
- HAAAAA! - usłyszał nagle cyborg sponad siebie, było już za późno na unik. Kamehameha trafiła ojca Brolliego bezpośrednio, popychając go w kierunku ziemi. Mimo wysiłku nie udało mu się wyrwać ze strumienia ki, który eksplodował przy zetknięciu z powierzchnią. Wybuch był potężny, białoniebieska kula ognia miała średnicę niemal stu metrów.

Goten czuł, że nareszcie ma przewagę. Bez swych mieczy Trunks był za słaby by być w stanie przeciwstawić się mocy Perfect-SSJ2. Jednak syn Vegety i Bulmy wcale nie zamierzał się poddać.  
- BURNING ATTACK! - usłyszał Goten, zanim jeszcze kurz spowijający powierzchnię opadł. Syn Goku odbił pomarańczową kulę ki nawet nie ruszając się z miejsca.  
- KIENZAN! - doszło go zza pleców.  
Goten wykonał w miejscu salto do tyłu, zręcznie omijając tym tnący dysk. Następnie kopnął na oślep do tyłu, trafiając atakującego właśnie Trunksa w klatkę piersiową. Ubrany na czarno półsaiyan stracił na chwilę oddech i nie zdołał obronić się przed ciosem w bok głowy. Oszołomiony Trunks kompletnie przestał się orientować co się dzieje i Goten nie miał problemu z unieruchomieniem go charakterystycznym chwytem od tyłu.  
- Puszczaj! - krzyknął Trunks, oprzytomniawszy.  
- Trunks! Nie chcę cię zabić! Wiem, że w głębi duszy jesteś po naszej stronie! Spróbuj się przeciwstawić Babidiemu!  
- Odwal się! Puść! - Trunks naprężał wszystkie mięśnie chcąc się uwolnić, ale Goten był dużo silniejszy.  
- Trunks! - wrzasnął Goten. - Pomyśl trzeźwo! Co zyskujesz służąc Babidiemu? Nie jesteś zły, on nie ma nad tobą prawdziwej władzy! Możesz mu się przeciwstawić!  
- AAAAAAAAAAAA! - zaczął krzyczeć Trunks, koncentrując całą moc na próbie wyrwania się z uścisku, nadal bezskutecznie.  
- Pomyśl o Bulmie! Pomyśl o swojej matce!  
Trunks nagle uspokoił się.  
- Bulma? Moja... matka?  
- Tak! Pomyśl jaki ból sprawiasz jej w tym stanie.  
- Moja matka nie żyje - stwierdził sucho Majin.  
- Żyje! Ona nadal cię kocha, Trunks. Martwi się o ciebie. Jeszcze nie jest za późno, możesz wszystko naprawić!  
- Rozumiem - powiedział zadziwiająco spokojnie Trunks. - Wszystko rozumiem. Ta przeklęta dziwka sfingowała własną śmierć.  
- Co?  
- To doskonała wiadomość. Kiedy już was zabijemy, odnajdziemy ją i zmusimy do odbudowania wehikułu, wtedy bez problemu trafimy do waszego wymiaru.  
Goten był zaszokowany tymi słowami, w tym momencie coś w nim pękło... To nie mógł być Trunks, ten tutaj w ogóle nie przypominał jego przyjaciela. Son Goten uświadomił sobie, że łudził się tylko iż uda mu się wyrwać go spod kontroli Babidiego. Najwyraźniej on wcale nie chciał się spod niej uwolnić.  
Syn Goku puścił przeciwnika, który zaskoczony nieco, natychmiast odleciał od niego na kilkanaście metrów.  
- Popełniłeś błąd - powiedział zimno Son Goten, z opuszczoną głową. - Pani Bulma jest moją przyjaciółką, nikt nie będzie jej groził bezkarnie...  
- Że co? - zdążył powiedzieć Trunks zanim nie został trafiony potężnym prawym sierpowym, syn Vegety nie widział nawet tego ciosu, był on zbyt szybki. Kolejny cios trafił Majina w plecy, jednak Trunks nie zdołał nawet krzyknąć z bólu zanim nie został trafiony ponownie i jeszcze raz i kolejny...  
Tym razem Goten był zdecydowany go zabić.

Babidi był przerażony, jego najsilniejszy, nie licząc Buu oczywiście, wojownik przegrywał z kimś, kto miał znacznie mniejszą energię.  
- Jak to możliwe? - krzyczał czarnoksiężnik. - Dlaczego Paragas sobie nie radzi?  
- Trunks także przegrywa - zauważył Hoi. - Ale nie ma się co martwić, przecież mamy w zapasie Buu. Jego na pewno nie pokonają.  
- Mamy? - zapytał podejrzliwie czarnoksiężnik.  
- Chciałem oczywiście powiedzieć "ty masz", panie - poprawił się Hoi.  
Babidi zmroził go wzrokiem.  
"Trzeba się będzie go szybko pozbyć" - pomyślał.

Paragas z trudem utrzymywał się na nogach na dnie ogromnego wywołanego przez eksplozję krateru. Trzymał się za urwaną w przedramieniu prawą rękę, z kikuta kapała krew zmieszana z czymś w rodzaju oleju. Goku wylądował kilka metrów od niego.  
- Poddaj się, nie dasz rady walczyć bez ręki.  
Paragas uśmiechnął się blado i wyprostował urwaną rękę, z połówki przedramienia wystrzeliły nagle kable, tworząc zarys dłoni, który po chwili pokrył się cały metalem. Kończyna zregenerowała się.  
Goku zmarszczył brwi.  
- Rozumiem. W naszym wymiarze także spotkałem kogoś takiego. Maszynę zrobił z ciebie jakiś statek kosmiczny...  
- Big Ghetti Star - odpowiedział Paragas. - Po jednym ze starć z moim synem byłem na skraju śmierci, dryfowałem nieprzytomny po kosmosie, tam na trafiłem na Big Ghetti Star. Od tamtej pory Brolly nie stanowił już dla mnie zagrożenia.  
- W moim świecie statek przekształcił brata Freezera, ale to chyba nieważne. Domyślam się, że nie zniszczę cię dopóki nie odnajdę samego statku.  
- Mylisz się - Paragas postanowił sie pochwalić, nie zauważając, że popełnia tym samym błąd. - Statek chciał wchłonąć mnie i stworzyć dziesiątki moich kopii, ale to ja byłem górą. Wykorzystałem jego wszystkie możliwości a resztę zbędnego złomu rozwaliłem na kawałki. Tak czy inaczej, teraz jestem niezniszczalny.  
- Już kilka osób, które spotkałem tak twierdziło - odpowiedział Goku. - Wszyscy nie żyją.  
Paragas uśmiechnął się. Wiedział, że wygra - jego przeciwnikowi prędzej czy później skończy się energia.

Koniec rozdziału czterdziestego dziewiątego.

Jak zakończy się podwójny pojedynek?


	50. Przełom

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział ten dedykuję wszystkim twórcom "Trunks Special"

Rozdział L - Przełom

Trunks otrzymał kolejny potężny cios w korpus, od impetu wykrztusił nieco krwi i śliny. Goten poprawił z lewej, następnie błyskawicznie przeskoczył za przeciwnika i kopnął go z obrotu. Trunks poleciał bezwładnie w przeciwnym kierunku, ale już po kilkunastu metrach otrzymał uderzenie na odlew od którego z ogromną szybkością uderzył w ziemię. Kiedy kurz opadł ukazał półsaiyana na klęczkach, próbującego nadaremnie wstać. Trunks niemal już nie widział na oczy, zalewane przez krew z ran wywołanych ciosami Gotena, czerwone krople rytmicznie ściekały po jego twarzy tworząc niewielką kałużę.  
Son Goten ustawił się w pozycji do ataku, skoncentrował ki.  
- Ka... - Goten spojrzał na swoje dłonie, lewa była cała we krwi.  
- Me... - "Krew..." - pomyślał. - "Skąd się wzięła?"  
- Ha... - "Racja... Przecież wyrwałem mu z ręki miecz."  
- Me... - "Miecz... Wyrwałem mu miecz..."

Trunks zawirował otrzymanym od Tapiona mieczem, rozcinając na pół jeden z małych, okrągłych robotów treningowych, siedzący pod ścianą sali treningowej najlepszy przyjaciel dziewięcioletniego szermierza, Goten, nie mógł wyjść z podziwu co do umiejętności syna Bulmy.  
- Jesteś naprawdę dobry! - krzyknął młodszy brat Gohana.  
- Wiem! - uśmiechnął się. - Dużo ćwiczyłem.  
- Dasz mi spróbować? - zapytał Goten z nadzieją w głosie.  
- No co ty. To mój miecz.  
- No dalej, nie bądź taki, tylko raz.  
- Nie!  
- Dawaj! - zniecierpliwił się Goten, rzucając się na przyjaciela, wynikła niewielka szamotanina, z której Goten wyszedł pokonany i dodatkowo ze skaleczoną mieczem ręką.  
Synowi Goku nie udało się powstrzymać łez.  
- Spadaj, wiesz! - krzyknął załamującym się głosem. - Kto potrzebuje ciebie i tego głupiego miecza! - młody Saiyan ruszył w kierunku wyjścia z sali treningowej.  
- Goten, stój! - syn Vegety w ostatniej chwili zatrzymał przyjaciela. - Przepraszam, jak chcesz to dam ci powalczyć mieczem.  
- Nie chcę!  
- Dobrze, nie musisz - powiedział Trunks uspakajająco. - Goten, to tylko miecz, zobacz. - półsaiyan przemienił broń w kapsułkę. - To tylko rzecz, ty jesteś moim przyjacielem.  
- Naprawdę?  
- Oczywiście... Chodź przemyjemy twoją ranę.

Goten przerwał koncentrację. Spojrzał na twarz Majin Trunksa, z trudem już utrzymującego SSJ2. Syn Goku nie panował już nad własnymi myślami.

- Ty! - Edge wskazał syna Vegety. - Masz przed sobą sekundę życia!  
Kosmita nagle znalazł się tuż przy Trunksie, potężnym ciosem miażdżąc półsaiyanowi klatkę piersiową i serce. Włosy syna Vegety powróciły do zwykłej fioletowej barwy kiedy po raz ostatni kaszlnął krwią i bezwładnie opadł na ziemię.

- NIEEEEEEE! - krzyknął Goten, chwytając się za głowę, jego aura eksplodowała energią, poczuł cieknącą z jego własnej dłoni krew, ponownie spojrzał na nią. Nie wiedział już skąd się wzięła ta krew, dla niego to była krew Trunksa. Krew, którą on sam przelał.  
Chciał zabić swojego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Odsunął od siebie lewą dłoń z odrazą niemal zdecydowany wyrwać ją sobie, byle tylko jej nie widzieć.  
Trunks szybko zorientował się, że z jego przeciwnikiem coś jest nie tak, to była jego szansa.  
Syn Vegety zmobilizował resztki energii i zanurkował na lewą doskakując do miecza Tapiona, który Goten wyrwał mu wcześniej. Moc miecza od razu przywróciła mu część utraconej ki. Trunks przykucnął i wyciągnął miecz w kierunku Son Gotena, z broni wystrzelił podłużny, wąski strumień fioletowej ki, który trafił Syna Goku w brzuch, tuż poniżej ostatniego prawego żebra, przebijając półsaiyana na wylot w obfitej czerwonej smudze. Goten krzyknął krótko i upadł na ziemię bezwładnie, niemal tracąc przytomność. Krwawa kałuża pod nim powiększała się szybko.

- Goteeeen! - krzyknął Goku, czując jak ki jego syna błyskawicznie maleje, Saiyan ruszył w kierunku swego młodszego potomka, ale nagle poczuł jak coś chwyciło go za nogę. Paragas.  
- Nie skończyliśmy walki - powiedział zimno cyborg, trzymając stopę przeciwnika w żelaznym uścisku. - Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci odlecieć.  
- HA! - krzyknął Goku, strzelając w niego ki-blastem, który Paragas odbił lewą dłonią.  
- Pudło. Teraz moja kolej - syknął sługus Babidiego, chwytając stopę Goku drugą ręką. Ojciec Brolliego kilkukrotnie potężnie uderzył przeciwnikiem o ziemię, niczym maczugą, a następnie rzucił się na niego, przygwoździł do ziemi i zaczął z całej siły okładać pięściami.

- Hahaha! - ucieszył się Babidi, widząc jak nagle układ sił w walce odwrócił się. - Widzisz, Hoi, jednak Saiyani nie są tak bezużyteczni.  
- Rzeczywiście, panie - zgodził się Hoi.  
Radość czarnoksiężnika zakłócił odgłos teleportacji, żółtawy kosmita nie zdołał zorientować się co się dzieje, poczuł tylko jak ktoś uderza go w szczękę i wyrywa jednocześnie sakiewkę z Senzu. Nieprzytomny nie poczuł już uderzenia o ziemię.

Trunks podszedł do wykrwawiającego się Gotena i uniósł miecz do ciosu.  
- Mógłbym pozwolić ci spokojnie umrzeć, ale strasznie zalazłeś mi za skórę i z największą przyjemnością cię teraz dobiję - powiedział, biorąc zamach. - Żegnaj!  
Cios zatrzymał się w połowie, kiedy ktoś złapał półsaiyana za nadgarstek.  
- Go... Goku? - zdziwił się syn Vegety, widząc przed sobą ojca Gohana, a jego ki wyczuwając także kilkaset metrów dalej, gdzie walczył z Paragasem. Coś się tu jednak nie zgadzało, stojący przed nim Saiyan miał aureolkę nad swą złotą czupryną.  
Goku boleśnie wykręcił Trunksowi mu rękę, co sprawiło, że jego miecz upadł na grunt, następnie syn Bardocka kopnął półsaiyana w klatkę piersiową posyłając go niemal pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej, a następnie dopadł do Gotena i wepchnął mu do ust jedną z ostatnich fasolek z sakiewki, którą właśnie wyrwał Babidiemu.  
Półsaiyan niemal natychmiast otworzył oczy.  
- Tato?  
- Znowu pudło - powiedział tamten. - To ja, Goku z tego świata.  
- Aha - powiedział niepewnie Son Goten, wstając. - Znowu zawaliłem sprawę... Ale... Ja nie mogę go zabić... Przepraszam, po prostu nie jestem w stanie.  
- Wiem - powiedział Saiyan, unosząc się w powietrze. - Zostań tutaj, proszę.  
- Co chcesz zrobić? - zapytał młodzieniec, nie otrzymał jednak odpowiedzi. Goku w milczeniu doleciał do podnoszącego się właśnie Trunksa.  
- Trunks - powiedział spokojnie. - Podziwiam cię za twoją moc, dziękuję za pokonanie androidów i Cella i za inne próby ratowania ludzi i ziemi... ale to już dla ciebie koniec.  
- Co? - krzyknął półsaiyan. - Myślisz, że możesz się ze mną mierzyć? Nikt nie może! Jestem Majin Trunks! - syn Vegety strzelił pociskiem ki, który Goku bez wysiłku odbił.  
- Przyznaję, że jesteś ode mnie znacznie silniejszy, ale nie masz już energii... Zabiję cię, Trunks, muszę to zrobić... To jedyne wyjście.  
Ubrany na czarno wojownik otworzył szerzej oczy, nie wiedzieć czemu czuł, że słowa Son Goku kryją prawdę. W pewien sposób wiedział, że tu i teraz nastąpi jego koniec. Koniec wielkiego wojownika i bezwolnego kata jednocześnie. Koniec kogoś, kto poświęcił siebie, swą wolną wolę w daremnej próbie ratowania ludzkości.  
Wiedział, że musi umrzeć. Część niego samego chciała tej śmierci.  
Trunks opuścił głowę, jego włosy powróciły do fioletowej barwy.  
Goku skoncentrował w obu rękach duży ki-blast i rzucił nim w syna najlepszej przyjaciółki.  
Nie było innego wyjścia.

Potężna eksplozja odepchnęła nagle Paragasa od jego przeciwnika. Son Goku uniósł się w górę już w formie SSJ3. Na twarzy miał liczne ranki a jego niebieska bluza i żółtawe spodnie były naddarte w wielu miejscach.  
- Znudziła mi się ta walka - powiedział zimno, umieszczając dłonie w okolicach prawego biodra.  
Paragas warknął.  
- Nie sądź, że teraz masz jakiekolwiek szanse! - powiedział. - Twoja ki faktycznie wzrosła, ale ze mną i tak nie możesz się równać!  
Goku bez słowa wystrzelił w niego Kamehamehę, która najpierw przebiła cyborga na wylot a następnie, kiedy Goku poszerzył strumień, objęła całą jego postać rozbijając ojca Brolliego na atomy w przeciągu kilu chwil.  
- Nigdy nie przeceniam własnych możliwości - stwierdził Saiyan, kończąc atak.

Babidi półprzytomnie masował się po lewej stronie szczęki, cios tamtego "kogoś" wybił mu ze trzy zęby.  
- Zapłacą mi za to - wymruczał do siebie. - Za każdy ząb zginie stu ludzi.  
- Panie! - krzyknął Hoi. - Paragas i Trunks nie żyją!  
- CO?  
- Przegrali! Musimy uwolnić Buu!  
- Jak mogli... Zapłacą mi za te zęby, Buu da im taką nauczkę, że zapamiętają ją do końca swego nędznego życia, czyli przez jakieś dziesięć sekund... Hoi!  
- Tak?  
- Dawaj kapsułkę!  
Hoi rzucił Babidiemu niewielką kapsułkę z napisem "Buu". Czarnoksiężnik wcisnął przycisk i rzucił przedmiot na ziemię.  
- Uciekajmy, panie! - krzyknął Hoi. - Lepiej nie być zbyt blisko, kiedy on się pojawi! Ukryjmy się tam! - wskazał Boski Pałac jakieś dwa kilometry dalej.  
Babidi zgodził się skinieniem głowy i obaj ruszyli tak szybko jak tylko potrafili.

Goku wylądował obok swojego syna i własnego sobowtóra z tego wymiaru.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Gotena, ten potwierdził skinieniem głowy. - Dziękuję - zwrócił się do drugiego Goku.  
- Nie jestem za silny, ale nadal mogę się do czegoś przydać.  
- Tato - powiedział półsaiyan. - Babidi i Hoi uciekają.  
- To znaczy, że pewnie uwolnili Buu...  
- W takim razie przyda ci się to - Goku w pomarańczowym stroju rzucił ojcu Gotena ostatnią Senzu.  
- Racja - Goku połknął fasolkę, odzyskując siły. - Teraz jestem gotowy z nim walczyć.  
- Ja też, powiedział Goten.  
- Życzę powodzenia... - powiedział niepewnie drugi Goku, czując wzbierającą ki Buu. - Nie będę wam przeszkadzał - dokończył, odteleportowując się.  
- Czujesz tę ki, Goten?  
- Tak, jest gigantyczna... Nasz Buu nie był taki silny, ale nic dziwnego ten tutaj wchłonął Brolly'ego.  
Kula powstała z kapsułki rzuconej przez czarnoksiężnika rozpadła się na dwie części, z której z sykiem zaczął wydobywać się dym formując powoli jakąś postać.  
Kiedy potwór przybrał swą ostateczną formę, oczy obu Saiyanów rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia i przerażenia zarazem, czegoś takiego się nie spodziewali, nawet w najgorszych koszmarach...

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego.

Co takiego zobaczyli Goku i Goten?


	51. Buu i Gokuun

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LI - Buu i Gokuun

Przed Goku i Gotenem wyrósł potężny, trzydziestometrowy, szarobrązowy kształt. Nie było wątpliwości, że był to Buu, charakterystycznego 'pompona" na głowie stwora nie dało się pomylić z niczym innym. Na tym jednak podobieństwo do potwora, którego Saiyani spotkali w swoim wymiarze kończyło się. Poza tym, że ten Buu był ogromny to dodatkowo wyposażony był w masywny i długi ogon, którym wymachiwał bez specjalnego wysiłku. Goku i jego syn czuli się przytłoczeni emanującą od giganta ki, ciężko ją było porównać z czymkolwiek.  
- Ta... Tato... - wyjąkał Goten. - Ma... Mam dziwne wrażenie, że ten Buu wchłonął Hildegarna.  
- Obawiam się, że masz rację - powiedział Goku.  
Nagle potwór zwrócił się w kierunku unoszących się w powietrzu Saiyanów.  
- Ka... Kakarotto... - powiedział niewyraźnie, charakterystycznym, niskim głosem.  
- Brolly!!! - zdążył krzyknąć Goku zanim potężny ogon nie trafił go niczym kij bejzbolowy piłeczkę. Saiyan poleciał z taką prędkością, że zniknął z zasięgu wzroku Gotena w mgnieniu oka.  
- Oż ty!! - powiedział półsaiyan, posyłając w kierunku przeciwnika kilka dość silnych ki-blastów, wszystkie rozbiły się o skórę potwora nie czyniąc mu najmniejszej krzywdy.  
- Niedobrze... - Goten, trafiony otwartą dłonią wbił się głęboko w ziemię.

"A więc sytuacja przedstawia się następująco" - myślał Goku kilka kilometrów dalej. - "Mamy tu Hildegarna o umyśle Brolly'ego i zdolnościach Buu, w dodatku silnego jak sto diabłów... Nie jest dobrze. Nawet dwudziestokrotny Mega Kaioken nic mu nie zrobi..." - Saiyan położył dwa palce na czole i teleportował się do swego syna, który właśnie wydostał się spod ziemi.  
- Tato? Masz jakiś pomysł, prawda?  
- Nie. To znaczy tak... - powiedział Goku, unikając o włos ciosu Buu. - Pamiętasz plan awaryjny, który wymyśliliśmy w Sali Ducha i Czasu?  
Goten przełknął ślinę, nad jego głowa przeleciał szarobrązowy ogon.  
- Pierwszy czy drugi?  
- Pierwszy.  
- Rozumiem!! - Goten położył dwa palce na czole, obaj Saiyani odteleportowali się z zasięgu wzroku potwora. Buu jednak bez trudu potrafił wyczuć ich ki, ogromne cielsko uniosło się w powietrze i z zadziwiającą prędkością poleciało za nimi.

- Zbliża się!! - krzyknął Goten z przerażeniem w głosie. - Ale szybki!!  
- Pospieszmy się! - powiedział Goku, przechodząc z SSJ3 na SSJ2. - Gotów!?  
- Gotów!!  
Saiyani stanęli obok siebie w odległości około metra.  
- Fu-sion... HA! - powiedzieli jednocześnie, wykonując charakterystyczne kroki, a przy "Ha" stykając się palcami wskazującymi.  
Nastąpiła oślepiająca eksplozja żółtej ki, kiedy światło zniknęło na miejscu ojca i syna stał jeden ubrany w charakterystyczną kamizelkę i białe spodnie osobnik otoczony żółtą aurą ki i wyładowaniami elektrycznymi. Ciężko było stwierdzić czy wyglądał bardziej jak Goku czy raczej jak Goten gdyż ojciec i syn zawsze byli do siebie niezwykle podobni.  
- Nieźle - stwierdził Saiyan - ale coś mi tu nie pasuje... - aura wokół wojownika skurczyła się i skoncentrowała w cienkiej złotej poświacie, wyładowania elektryczne stały się rzadsze, ale za to silniejsze. - No... Perfect-SSJ2 podoba mi się znacznie bardziej.  
W tym momencie w zasięgu wzroku pojawił się Buu. Potwór wylądował ciężko, powodując przy tym dygotanie gruntu. Saiyan stracił równowagę i upadł.  
- Hej!! - krzyknął wściekle. - Uważałbyś trochę!! Zero finezji!!  
- Kakarottoooo...!!! - ryknął olbrzym.  
- Jak już musisz wiedzieć to mam na imię Gokuun - powiedział efekt fuzji, wstając i wyciągając przed siebie prawą dłoń w geście powitania. - Miło mi.  
Potwór w odpowiedzi wbił go w grunt błyskawicznym ciosem ogona. Przez chwilę odgłos uderzenia rozchodził się echem, potem zapanowała martwa cisza. Buu podniósł swą piątą kończynę, odsłaniając Saiyana. Gokuun nadal stał w pozycji pionowej, z ręką wyciągniętą do powitania, tyle tylko, że był wbity w ziemię na jakieś dwa metry.  
Złotowłosy wojownik wyskoczył z dziury w podłożu i złapał się obiema dłońmi za głowę.  
- Porąbało cię!?!? - krzyknął. - Wiesz jak to boli!?  
Gigant ryknął tylko i wystrzelił z ust potężną falę ki, która trafiając w Gokuuna wywołała ogromną eksplozję.  
- Zbyt wolno - stwierdził Gokuun zza pleców potwora. - Nawet Fat Gogeta by tego uniknął.  
Buu odwrócił się błyskawicznie, uderzając wierzchem otwartej dłoni. Nie trafił w nic.  
- Hej! Tu jestem!! - krzyknął Saiyan lewitując tuż za przeciwnikiem. - Łap!! - Gokuun przestrzelił sporą falę ki przez głowę potwora w ten sposób, że wyleciała tam, gdzie powinna być twarz tworu Bibidiego, oczywiście po tym strzale twarzy, jak i większości głowy, już nie było.  
Gigant zachwiał się i przewrócił jak kłoda na ziemię.  
- Rany... Chyba przegiąłem!! - powiedział Gokuun, autentycznie zmartwiony. - Hej, stary... Nic ci nie jest?  
Rana Buu zaczęła się zabliźniać.  
- O! Regenerujesz się, to fajnie! - ucieszył się Saiyan. - Tylko, że jakoś powoli.. No, ale ja mam czas.  
Gigant zregenerował w końcu ranę i wstał szybko, znowu trzęsąc gruntem.  
"Ciekawe..." - pomyślał Gokuun. - "Jego moc jakby nieco zmalała."  
- Kakarotto!!! - ryknął znowu szarobrązowy stwór.  
- Tak, już to mówiłeś - zauważył Perfect-SSJ2, błyskawicznie podlatując do twarzy przeciwnika i uderzając go z całej siły. Buu zachwiał się i niemal upadł, jego twarz odkształciła się zabawnie.  
- Wybacz... - powiedział Saiyan. - Sam nie do końca wiem jaki jestem silny...  
Buu nadął policzki powietrzem i jego twarz powróciła do normalnego stanu. Potwór zmierzył przeciwnika wzrokiem i zaatakował, uderzając od góry obiema pięściami, następnie machnął poziomo prawą dłonią i spróbował zdeptać irytującego "insekta" potężnym zamachem nogi.  
Gokuun bawił się unikając tych ciosów. Znikał i pojawiał się coraz w to nowych miejscach, śmieszyły go niezdarne ciosy ogromnego potwora. W końcu wylądował jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów od przeciwnika.  
- Dobra, to zaczyna się robić nudne... - powiedział. - Jesteś cienki i nie mówisz nic nowego. Dam ci się raz trafić, ale tylko raz, więc postaraj się. Pokaż na co cię stać!  
Buu ryknął i otworzył paszczę chcąc wystrzelić w przeciwnika falę ki, nagle jednak szybki ki-blast Gokuuna wleciał mu do ust eksplodując i wyrywając przy tym pół tylnej części głowy.  
Saiyan pokładał się ze śmiechu.  
- Wybacz... - powiedział przez chichot, ocierając łzy. - Nie mogłem się powstrzymać... tak zabawnie wyglądałeś z otwartą paszczęką... To byłby grzech nie strzelić...  
Potwór ryknął z bólu, niezbyt szybko regenerując ranę.  
- Dobra, już się uspakajam... - obiecał Perfect-SSJ2. - Spróbuj jeszcze raz, obiecuję nic nie robić.  
Buu ryknął przeciągle i głośno, podnosząc obie ręce i tworząc na nich ogromną kulę ki, którą rzucił w Saiyana, jednocześnie odskakując do tyłu. Eksplozja i tak odrzuciła go znacznie dalej. Gigantyczny różowy wybuch widoczny był nawet z przestrzeni kosmicznej, zadrżała cała planeta. Podmuch wywołany przez tę eksplozję zrównał z ziemią wszystko w promieniu setki kilometrów.

Boski Pałac drżał w posadach, Babidi i Hoi mieli ogromne trudności z utrzymywaniem się na nogach.  
- Może jednak nie trzeba było wypuszczać Buu? - zapytał sam siebie Babidi.  
Hoi w duchu przyznał mu rację, ich "sługa" mógł być groźniejszy niż cały oddział wrogich Saiyanów...

Trudno było powiedzieć ile czasu minęło. Sytuacja nareszcie uspokoiła się, po wybuchu pozostał tylko kilkukilometrowy lej w ziemi i opadający jeszcze gdzieniegdzie pył. Gigantyczny potwór ogłuszony eksplozją, ocknął się, wstał i zaczął triumfalnie uderzać pięściami w pierś, rycząc przy tym głośno.  
- I czego tak wrzeszczysz!? - doszedł go głos Gokuuna, Saiyan małym palcem prawej ręki wiercił sobie w uchu. - Rany, chyba częściowo ogłuchłem... Troszkę przesadziłeś, zobacz jak ja teraz wyglądam!! - kamizelka Gokuuna była postrzępiona, a długie spodnie straciły niemal całe nogawki, bardziej teraz przypominając szorty.  
Buu ryknął wściekle i uderzył przeciwnika prawym prostym. Saiyan zablokował cios, nie drgnąwszy w powietrzu nawet na milimetr.  
- Tak jak myślałem - powiedział Gokuun, odpychając pięść potwora. - Słabniesz po każdej regeneracji. Pewnie nie wchłonąłeś Hildegarna, tylko sam wtopiłeś się w jego ciało, dlatego twoje zdolności są takie ograniczone. Zobaczymy jak dobry jesteś, jeśli przetrwasz następny atak to masz u mnie plusa.  
Gokuun skupił energię, wokół jego sylwetki pojawiła się skoncentrowana, intensywnie złota poświata. Saiyan zacisnął pięść, która zabłysła energią a następnie machnął potężnie, miotając ki w potwora. Kilkanaście niewielkich pocisków, tak szybkich, że wyglądały jak cienkie złote smugi, przeszyło na wylot korpus powtora tworząc w nim liczne, choć małe dziury. Następnie Gokuun skoncetrował w lewej dłoni ki-blast o średnicy dobrego metra i rzucił nim w Buu.  
Kula trafiła, eksplodując potężnie i dosłownie roztrzaskując giganta na liczne kawałki. Nie były to jednostajne różowe gluty, ale nieco większe fragmenty ciała stwora, dało się nawet rozróżnić, że tu leży łokieć, a tam żebro. Na przykład.  
- No... zobaczymy czy się pozbiera... - stwierdził Saiyan.  
Buu rzeczywiście zaczął się regenerować, ale nadal bardzo powoli, odłamki ciała stwora najpierw przesunęły sie w jedno miejsce, a następnie zaczęły łączyć w jego sylwetkę. Kiedy kilka minut później gigant stanął nareszcie przed znudzonym Gokuunem jego energia była wyraźnie mniejsza niż chwilę wcześniej. Mimo to potwór wyglądał na zadowolonego.  
- I co cię tak cieszy? - zapytał Saiyan - Myślisz, że...  
W tym momencie nastąpił krótki błysk światła i Gokuun zniknął.  
- ...teraz masz szanse? - zapytał Goku.  
- ...teraz masz szanse? - powiedział w tym samym momencie stojący obok Goten.  
Saiyani popatrzyli na siebie zdziwieni.  
- Niedobrze - stwierdzili jednocześnie.  
Buu nie tracił czasu, machnął potężnie ogonem, zmiatając Son Gotena w powietrze, a następnie skoczył i ściął półsaiyana potężnie, niczym piłkę w siatkówce. Syn Goku rozbił się o ziemię co zamroczyło go na krótką chwilę, dość długo by Buu zdołał strzelić w niego ki-blastem z paszczy.  
Eksplozja odrzuciła Goku, próbującego pomóc synowi, na znaczną odległość. Saiyan padł na ziemię, ale podniósł się od razu i ruszył ponownie.  
- Goten!!! - krzyknął Goku, doskakując do nieprzytomnego dwudziestolatka. Jego syn był żywy, ale niezdolny do walki.  
Saiyan odwrócił się w kierunku giganta, który stał sobie spokojnie falując lekko ogonem.  
- Nie daruję ci tego!! Możesz się pożegnać z życiem, potworze!!  
- Kakarotto - powiedział powoli i wyraźnie Buu. W tym jednym słowie ukryte było wszystko co chciał przekazać przeciwnikowi: pewność siebie, lekceważenie i tłumiona nienawiść.  
Goku nienawidził tego słowa, nienawidził go od pierwszego momentu kiedy je usłyszał. Zawsze oznaczało kłopoty.

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego pierwszego.

Czy Goku zdoła samotnie pokonać Buu?


	52. Jeśli Goku nie da rady, to kto da?

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LII - Jeśli Goku nie da rady, to kto da?

Goku w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy synu, wziął bezwładnego Gotena na ręce i teleportował się do kryjówki Bulmy, gdzie przekazał go swojemu sobowtórowi.  
- Zaopiekujcie się nim, tam nie może zostać, będzie gorąco.  
- Możesz się o niego nie martwić - powiedziała Bulma. - Ale, Goku...  
- Tak? - zapytał Saiyan, szykując się do powrotu.  
- Wygraj, proszę.  
Goku skinął głową.  
- Zwyciężę. Obiecuję - powiedział, znikając i pojawiając się z powrotem przed ogromnym szarobrązowym potworem, który wydawał się na niego czekać.  
Nic dziwnego, jeśli był choć po części Brollym to na pewno chciał śmierci Goku bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego.  
Saiyan zacisnął pięści i krzyknął przeciągle, uwalniając swą aurę i przechodząc w formę Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia. Goku wyraźnie czuł, że jego ki nie dorównuje mocy giganta, ale nie miał wyboru, musiał się z nim zmierzyć.  
Buu zaatakował, próbując schwytać przeciwnika, Goku zniknął, pojawił się kilka metrów dalej i ostrzelał potwora kilkoma ki-blastami, które zaledwie spowolniły potwora na moment, Buu machnął pięścią, która otarła się o Goku, Saiyan odbił się od dłoni stwora i rzucił w niego Kienzanem z lewej. Energetyczna tarcza musnęła tylko korpus Buu.  
"Jak to jest..." - pomyślał Goku. - "Zawsze gdy walczę z ogromnymi wrogami, czy to z Piccolo, czy z jakimś oozaru, Slugiem, czy Hildegarnem, to zawsze okazują się nie tylko ogromni, ale także szybcy."  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych myśli Buu trafił Saiyana ogonem, Goku przeleciał dobre kilkadziesiąt metrów, zanim nie wyhamował jednym impulsem ki.  
- Zaczynam mieć cię dość... - syknął pod nosem.  
Buu ponowił atak, rozpędził się ciężko, chcąc chyba staranować Saiyana, Son Goku zaczekał aż olbrzym zbliży się i skoncentrował ki w obu dłoniach, nagle łącząc je przed sobą poziomo.  
- FINAL FLASH! - krzyknął, wysyłając w przeciwnika żółtopomarańczową falę ki.  
Final Flash trafił w twarz Buu, odpychając go i przewracając, potwór przebył jeszcze kilka metrów niekontrolowanym ślizgiem, zanim nie wytracił nabytej wcześniej prędkości.  
Goku odleciał nieco dalej, próbując zebrać myśli, użył techniki Vegety odruchowo, nie zastanawiając się nad tym. Sam nie wiedział dlaczego to zrobił... Ani skąd zna Final Flash.  
Buu tymczasem podniósł się, jego niemal zwęglona atakiem Goku twarz zaczęła wracać do normy.  
Potwór warczał z cicha, obserwując przeciwnika i czekając na zakończenie regeneracji. Saiyan postanowił na to nie czekać, bądź co bądź nie mógł utrzymywać SSJ3 wiecznie. Zaatakował, koncentrując w dłoni ki-blast i niemal wbijając go w korpus przeciwnika przy bardzo bliskiej odległości, Buu cofnął się o krok i zamachnął się na Saiyana złączonymi w jedną pięść dłońmi, Goku zdołał się uchylić, ale i tak cios otarł się o jego ramię, zostawiając na nim bolesne zaczerwienienie i kompletnie rozdzierając rękaw niebieskiej bluzy. Saiyan rozpędził się i staranował bok głowy potwora lewym barkiem. Buu zachwiał się, ale nie przewrócił tylko skontrował czołem posyłając Goku w ziemię przy niewielkiej chmurze pyłu.  
Kiedy Saiyan wygrzebał się z dziury, którą wybił, jego przeciwnik był już po regeneracji.  
Goku odskoczył w samą porę by uniknąć zgniecenia ogonem potwora. Gigant posługiwał się nim z wielką wprawą, każdy cios był szybki i bardzo silny. Buu machnął prawą ręką, chcąc wykorzystać moment, w którym Goku nie mógł wykonać uniku po odskoku. Cios potwora przeniknął przez sylwetkę Goku, która rozmyła się i zniknęła.  
- Ka... Me... - zaczął koncentrować ki Saiyan, za plecami przeciwnika, Buu odwrócił się i zdzielił go pięścią, ale ponownie trafił w widmo.  
- Ha... Me... - Goku pojawił się ponownie za potworem, znikając dosłownie na ułamek sekundy przed trafieniem ogonem.  
Saiyan był teraz dokładnie przed swoim przeciwnikiem.  
- HAAAAAA! - białoniebieska fala ki trafiła Buu centralnie w korpus, Goku skupił w niej całą siłę, potwór zaryczał z bólu i wściekłości, próbując jednocześnie dosięgnąć Goku swoimi długimi łapami. Przez wydający się wiecznością moment byli tak zawieszeni, w równowadze, Buu napierający całą swoją siłą i masą oraz Goku próbując pokonać go potęgą swej ki.  
Ten stan nie mógł trwać zbyt długo, Goku czuł jak ręce zaczynają mu mdleć od wysiłku, zaczynał przegrywać. Do tego nie mógł dopuścić...  
Goku krzyknął, wkładając w atak jeszcze więcej ki, choć przed momentem wydawało mu się, że to niemożliwe. Buu cofnął się o pół kroku, sunąc po ziemi.  
Ale potwór także miał w zapasie siły...  
- KAKAROTTO! - krzyknął, nagle przyspieszając, wbiegając w falę ki i taranując Goku w oślepiającym białoniebieskim błysku, Kamehameha wyrwała się spod kontroli Saiyana i nadmiar ki eksplodował, odrzucając obu wojowników na znaczne odległości.

Goku wstał z trudem, jego ubranie było całe postrzępione, na ciele Saiyana było wiele oparzeń wywołanych eksplozją jego własnego ataku.  
"To był błąd..." - pomyślał. - "Niepotrzebnie zużyłem mnóstwo energii. Moje zwykłe ataki nie wywierają na nim wrażenia, jest za duży... Muszę oszczędzać ki, zadawać mu wzmocnione ki ciosy znienacka, tak, żeby zabolało." - Goku sam siebie oszukiwał, wiedział, że energii zostało mu może na jeden porządny atak.  
Buu zbliżał się, oczywiście nie był już choćby draśnięty. Goku przyjął pozycję do walki, aktywując swą aurę i starając się zignorować ból mięśni. Zaabsorbowany nadchodzącym przeciwnikiem nie wyczuł sporej i wciąż rosnącej ki, dość daleko na zachodzie.  
"Mam za mało mocy, żeby prowadzić z nim teraz wyrównaną walkę" - uświadomił sobie Saiyan. - "Muszę go załatwić jednym ciosem, jednym potężnym ciosem... Sama Kamehameha nie wystarczy, musiałbym ją wzmocnić dwudziestokrotnym Mega Kaioken..."  
Goku obiecał sobie nigdy więcej nie używać Kaioken, ta technika była zbyt niebezpieczna dla jego zdrowia. Już dwukrotnie złamał dane sobie samemu przyrzeczenie. Pierwszy raz podczas pojedynku z Paikuhanem w zaświatach, gdzie nie musiał martwić się o serce i drugi, gdy próbował dorównać scalonym bliźniaczkom, wojowniczkom Edge'a.  
"Mówią, że do trzech razy sztuka..." - pomyślał, podejmując decyzję. W samą porę, gdyż Buu właśnie do niego dotarł.  
Otoczony złotą aurą Saiyan uniósł się w powietrze, potwór spoglądał na niego z zaciekawieniem.  
- Czas... kończyć tę walkę - powiedział Son Goku z wysiłkiem. - Nudziarz z ciebie... i nie mówisz nic ciekawego... - potwórzył tekst Gokuuna.  
Na twarzy Buu pojawił się grymas mający chyba być uśmiechem.  
Goku skoncentrował ki do granic możliwości, postanowił tym razem wykorzystać nawet najgłębsze rezerwy swojego organizmu. Aura Saiyana zapłonęła, zmieniając barwę na ciemnopomarańczową. Grunt w okolicy zaczął lekko drżeć a bezpośrednio pod nim w podłożu pojawiło się nieregularne pęknięcie.  
"Heh, szkoda, że Vegeta tego nie widzi..." - przemknęła Goku przez głowę głupia myśl.  
- DRAGON FIST! - krzyknął w końcu, startując w kierunku przeciwnika.  
Na twarzy Buu zagościł wyraz zdziwienia, przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że widzi nie długowłosego Super-Saiyana a rozjuszonego, ryczącego złotego smoka lecącego w swoim kierunku. Szarobrązowy potwór wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie, w geście obrony.  
Rozpędzony Goku wpadł prosto w wystrzeliwany właśnie przez giganta okrągły, różowy ki-blast. Impet Smoczej pięści został przerwany, pocisk zaczął odpychać Saiyana. Nawet Dragon Fist okazał się za słaby by dorównać mocy ogromnego stwora.  
- NIEEEE! - krzyknął Goku, cofając się razem z różową kulą.  
Nagle Saiyan zniknął. SSJ3 wykorzystał technikę teleportacji i przeskoczył kilka metrów do przodu, omijając w ten sposób pocisk przeciwnika. Rozdziawiona złota paszcza wbiła się w korpus giganta, przebijając go na wylot potężną złotą wstęgą. Wielkie cielsko upadło z hukiem, Goku zaś wylądował gdzieś, nie będąc już nawet w stanie utrzymać się na nogach, nie wspominając o utrzymaniu formy SSJ3.  
Buu był w kiepskim stanie, brakowało mu większej części korpusu, w miejscu klatki piersiowej widniała ogromna dziura. Twarz stwora była nieruchoma, absolutnie nieruchoma.  
"Zwyciężyłem!" - pomyślał Saiyan. - "Pokonałem go... Udało się!"  
Jakże się mylił.  
Cielsko drgnęło, niezbyt mocno, ale wyraźnie poruszyło się.  
Goku podniósł się na kolanach i rękach, z przerażeniem obserwując jak gigant zaczyna się regenerować, najwyraźniej zachował na to dość energii.  
"A jednak... Spaprałem sprawę..." - pomyślał Saiyan. - "Trzeba było jednak użyć Mega Kaioken... Ale co mi tam... Nie można zawsze wygrywać."  
Goku opadł na ziemię, nie miał już sił nawet patrzeć na leczącego się i wstającego olbrzyma. To najwyraźniej był koniec...  
W tym momencie Goku poczuł dużą ki, która pojawiła się kilka metrów od niego. Resztkami sił spojrzał w tamtym kierunku. To co dostrzegł zaskoczyło go niezmiernie.  
Ki wydzielał Son Goku z tego wymiaru. Ubrany w pomarańczowy strój Saiyan z aureolką na głowie nie był jednak nawet w postaci SSJ, ojciec Gotena zupełnie przestał rozumieć całą sytuację.  
Nagle drugi Goku uniósł ręce w górę i tuż nad powierzchnią jego dłoni pojawiła się ogromna biała kula ki.  
- Genki Dama... - wyszeptał leżący Saiyan.  
Ubrany na pomarańczowo Goku rzucił kulą ki w nie wyleczonego jeszcze do końca potwora. Pocisk przeszył powietrze, trafiając stwora centralnie i eksplodując. Goku z tego wymiaru chwycił swego sobowtóra i odteleportował się z nim na bezpieczną odległość.  
Podmuch i tak niemal przewrócił i zwiał obu Saiyanów z miejsca, w którym się pojawili. Oślepiający biały błysk trwał dobre kilkanaście sekund, towarzyszył mu przeciągły gwizd.  
- Hehe - zaśmiał się z wysiłkiem przybysz z innego wymiaru. - Nigdy bym się nie spodziewał, że zobaczę Genki Damę jako atak z zaskoczenia...  
- Zbierałem ją od początku twojej walki... Sądziłem, że jeśli mogę się przydać to tylko w ten sposób.  
- Niezły pomysł... - charknął leżący Goku. - Dziękuję...  
- Nic nie mów. Chyba masz połamane żebra.  
- Moż... możliwe...  
Przez chwilę Saiyani milczeli. Eksplozja Genki Damy zakończyła się nareszcie.  
- Ale znowu będzie krater - zauważył tutejszy Goku.  
- Czu.. Czujesz tę ki? - zapytał drugi z niepokojem w głosie.  
- Co? Ale... ale to... to niemożliwe! Jakim cudem on wciąż żyje?  
- Ten świat - powiedział z trudem ojciec Gotena - jest zbyt zrujnowany... Za mało ludzi... Genki Dama była za słaba...  
- Chyba masz rację - przyznał tamten po chwili. - Ale ki tego potwora jest zupełnie inna niż wcześniej...  
- Tak.. to... Buu... Sam Buu... Chyba zregenerował się sam... bez Hildegarna i Brolly'ego.  
Ki potwora zaczęła szybko przemieszczać się w kierunku dwóch Saiyanów.  
- Nie pokonam go! - krzyknął Goku w pomarańczowym stroju. - Jest zbyt silny! Co możemy jeszcze zrobić?  
- Pa... pamiętasz Freezera?

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego drugiego.

Jak ostatecznie zakończy się walka o przyszłość tego świata?


	53. Koniec Boskiego Pałacu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LIII - Koniec Boskiego Pałacu

- Freezera? Oczywiście, że go pamiętam, ale co z tego! - krzyknął Goku w pomarańczowym stroju.  
- Oddaj mi... trochę energii... - wydyszał ten drugi.  
Goku z aureolką uniósł nieco brwi ze zdziwienia, ale po chwili przemienił się w SSJ i wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku swego sobowtóra, przekazując mu dawkę ki. Aura ubranego na niebiesko Saiyana zapłonęła na sekundę, a on sam wstał z trudem.  
- I co teraz? - zapytał tutejszy Goku. - Nawet jeśli przekażę ci całą energię to i tak nie wystarczy...  
- Wystarczy połowa - uśmiechnął się tamten, uwalniając aurę i przemieniając się w Super-Saiyana.  
- Połowa? Ale dlaczego?  
- Kiedy byłeś w zaświatach spotkałeś wielu wojowników. Nauczyłeś się niektórych technik, prawda?  
- No tak...

Kid Buu doleciał do dwóch Goku dokładnie w momencie gdy nastąpiła potężna złota eksplozja światła. Twór Bibidiego zdziwił się nieco, gdyż jeszcze przed momentem czuł tu dwie słabe ki, a teraz na ich miejscu była jedna, identyczna, ale dużo silniejsza.  
Z miejsca niedawnego wybuchu na Buu spoglądał Goku w formie Super-Saiyana. Nie był to jednak ani Goku z tego świata ani też jego bliźniak z innego wymiaru.  
Ten Goku nosił charakterystyczną kamizelkę i białe, szerokie spodnie. Nad głową miał aureolkę.

Dwaj wojownicy patrzyli sobie prosto w oczy... przez moment, potem Buu rzucił się do ataku. Trafiony w twarz Goku przeleciał dobre dwadzieścia metrów, opanował jednak lot, zrobił w powietrzu salto i wylądował zostawiając pod stopami krótki ślad na podłożu.  
- A więc to mniej więcej taką mocą dysponujesz... - powiedział spokojnie. - Rozumiem... - Goku skoncentrował ki i przeszedł w SSJ2. - Teraz moja kolej - dokończył, znikając.  
Buu poczuł tylko jeden cios, choć tak naprawdę otrzymał cztery, prosto w twarz. Różowy potwór nie przeleciał nawet pięciu metrów kiedy został kopnięty w plecy i uderzony kantem dłoni w kark. Szyja Buu odkształciła się zabawnie, co tworzyło ciekawy efekt z jego wgniecioną moment wcześniej twarzą.  
Son Goku złapał różowego stwora za nadgarstek, obaj zniknęli.

Babidi zdążył się jeszcze zdziwić. Co prawda zdziwienie to było dość krótkie, ale nastąpiło z konkretnego powodu. Czegoś takiego nie widywało się codziennie. Zdumiony czarnoksiężnik zobaczył jak nagle obok niego pojawiają się dwie osoby. Pierwszą z nich był jego własny Buu, jeszcze sprzed wchłonięcia Brolly'ego i opanowania Hildegarna. Różowy potwór nie był w najlepszym stanie, wyglądał jakby przydała mu się porządna regeneracja. Drugi osobnik - złotowłosy Saiyan w dziwnym stroju i z aureolką nad głową, odleciał od razu na sporą odległość i złączył dłonie nadgarstkami przy swoim prawym boku.  
- KAA... MEE... HAAA... MEEE... HAAAA! - krzyknął, strzelając potężną falą ki, tak szeroką, że objęła nie tylko Buu i Babidiego, ale także Hoi, który stał na drugim końcu zrujnowanego Boskiego Pałacu. Niemal cała unosząca się w powietrzu konstrukcja, razem z zawartością, została rozbita dosłownie na atomy.  
Gdyby ktoś obserwował Ziemię z orbity zobaczyłby piękną, srebrno-niebieską smugę opuszczającą Ziemię i znikającą gdzieś w przestrzeni.

- Goten... Słyszysz mnie? Goten... Goten! - Przy ostatnim krzyku Son Goten otworzył nagle oczy.  
- Cześć tato... - wymamrotał nieprzytomnie. - O... cześć tato... - powiedział do drugiego Goku. - Czy... ja widzę podwójnie?  
- Obudź się, synu! - powiedział Goku w niebieskim stroju. - Wygraliśmy!  
- Wiem, tato... - stwierdził poważnie Goten, zamykając oczy. - Sam mówiłeś... my zawsze wygrywamy...

- Niepotrzebnie zniszczyłeś Boski Pałac - stwierdziła Bulma, po wysłuchaniu opowieści o tym jak Goku i Goten dotarli do tego wymiaru. - Może być problem z odesłaniem was z powrotem.  
- To nie ja rozwaliłem pałac, to on - powiedział Saiyan wskazując swojego sobowtóra z aureolką.  
- Hej, to nieprawda! Jest w tym tyle samo mojej winy co i twojej!  
- Nie kłóćcie się... - powiedział cicho Goten, którego nadal bolała głowa. - Powinniście być w stanie się dogadać.  
- Dobra, dobra... - powiedział Goku z aureolką, obaj Saiyani uśmiechnęli się. - Tylko sobie żartujemy. Co mówiłaś o powrocie do naszego świata, Bulmo?  
- Niszcząc pałac zniszczyliście także przejście... Tamtędy nie wrócicie... Mogę zbudować urządzenie, które was przeniesie, ale to trochę potrwa.  
- Aż tak nam się nie spieszy, prawda Goten?  
- No cóż, chyba nie...

- Czas już na ciebie - powiedziała do Goku Uranai Baba, która odnalazła się zadziwiająco szybko, kiedy tylko zamieszanie się skończyło. - Nie zazdroszczę ci... Enma i Dai Kaio chcą z tobą porozmawiać. Pewnie wiesz o czym.  
- Heh - uśmiechnął się niepewnie Goku. - Już się nie mogę doczekać.  
- Goku - powiedział drugi Goku. - Zaczekaj chwilę.  
- Tak?  
- Chciałem ci tylko powiedzieć, że... bardzo dobrze się z tobą współpracowało... Trzymaj się tam w zaświatach...  
- Dzięki.  
- Son Goku - powiedział niepewnie Goten. - Ja... dziękuję ci za uratowanie życia... dwa razy...  
- Gotenie - powiedział uciekinier z zaświatów. - Drzemie w tobie ogromna moc, nie wahaj się jej wykorzystać.  
- Eee... dzięki.  
- No to życzę powodzenia, w waszej walce w waszym świecie... Co prawda nie sądzę by było wam potrzebne biorąc pod uwagę waszą siłę, ale...  
- Kończ już - ucięła siostra Kamesennina.  
- Dobrze. A więc...  
- Goku! - zatrzymała go jeszcze Bulma. - Kiedy spotkasz tam Vegetę to przekaż mu... przekaż mu...  
- Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe... - przerwał jej łagodnie Goku. - Vegety nie ma tam ze mną, Gohanem, Kuririnem i resztą... Nie trafił do nieba...  
Bulma opuściła głowę, jej oczy zaszkliły sie łzami...  
- A Trunks? Myślisz, że on...  
- Nie wiem, Bulmo. Naprawdę nie wiem...  
- Nie martw się o Trunksa - powiedziała siostra Kamesennina. - Już tam na ciebie czeka, Goku.  
- Naprawdę? To wspaniale!  
- To była sugestia, żebyś się pośpieszył.  
- No dobrze, jestem gotów. Żegnajcie! - powiedział Son Goku, machając dłonią do przyjaciół, wkrótce potem rozpłynął się w powietrzu razem ze swoją przewodniczką.

- Goten! Podaj mi tamtą belkę! - krzyknął Goku.  
- Już lecę, tato!  
Odbudowa West Capital szła całkiem szybko, głównie dzięki pomocy dwóch Saiyanów, którzy z braku ciekawszych zajęć przyjęli rolę ciężkiego sprzętu budowlanego. Jakoś trzeba było wytrwać do momentu opracowania przez Bulmę nowego wehikułu. Najtrudniejszym zadaniem było przekonanie ludzi, iż dwaj latający, ciemnowłosi osobnicy nie rozstrzelają ich po chwili ki-blastami. Po doświadczeniach z Paragasem i Trunksem strach był zrozumiały, ale na szczęście udało się go przezwyciężyć.  
Całą pracą kierował niejaki Satan, ponoć mistrz świata w sztukach walki sprzed wielu, wielu lat, ale kto by pamiętał o takich sprawach... Jego najbliższym współpracownikiem był niski, skośnooki osobnik o imieniu Remy, który Gotenowi do złudzenia przypominał komentatora z 29-ego Tenkaichi Budokai.  
- Taaak, tutaj, taaak, na prawo trochę... nie, nie, na lewo mówię! - komenderował Satan, któremu miała przypaść cała historyczna zasługa w odbudowywaniu miasta, choć własnoręcznie nie kiwnął nawet palcem. - O, dokładnie tak.  
Remy miał nadzieję, że uda się odtworzyć jakąś wytwórnię płytową. Bardzo chciał zostać muzykiem.

- Jest dobrze - powiedział Goku, pewnego wieczora jakiś czas później, patrząc na konstrukcję stojącą przed nim. - Do jutra powinno wytrzymać... Za bardzo jestem zmęczony, żeby teraz to dokańczać. - Saiyan ziewnął.  
- Goku? Goten? Jesteście tu? - doszedł obu wojowników głos Bulmy.  
- Droga pani! - protestował Satan. - Nie wolno wchodzić na teren prac budowlanych bez kasku ochronnego! Odpowiadam tu za bezpieczeństwo i...  
- Zamknij się pan! - warknęła na niego Bulma, sobowtór czempiona ludzkości zmył się błyskawicznie. - O, jesteście.  
- Bulma! Dawnośmy się nie widzieli - zauważył Goku. - Co u ciebie?  
- Skończyłam.  
- Hę?  
- Skończyłam wasze urządzenie. Możecie wracać do domu choćby jutro.  
- Naprawdę? To wspaniała wiadomość... - Goku wbrew tym słowom nie wyglądał na uszczęśliwionego.  
- Ja... jak to wracać? - zapytał Remy z przerażeniem w głosie. - A co z ratuszem? A co z przyjęciem pojutrze? Obiecaliście, że przyjdziecie! Nie zaczekacie na wynik wyborów na burmistrza?  
- Remy, zrozum... Przecież wiedziałeś, że ten dzień nastąpi.  
- Ale...  
- Remy - powiedział Goten, któremu przez ten czas włosy urosły na tyle, że wyglądał niemal zupełnie jak Goku. - Bądź spokojny, dacie sobie radę. My musimy wrócić, mamy tam rodziny, przyjaciół, obowiązki...  
Remy nic nie odpowiedział, odwrócił się tylko i odszedł.

- Czyż nocne niebo nie jest piękne? - zapytał Goku leżąc na trawie na szczycie wzgórza niedaleko West Capital, nie mógł wiedzieć, że na tym samym wzgórzu w jego świecie Blank użalał się nad własnym losem tuż przed rozłączeniem Vegetto.  
- Tak - odpowiedział Goten spoglądając na układ gwiazd. - Jest niesamowite... Kosmos jest ogromny. Większy niż można to sobie wyobrazić.  
- Pełen zagrożeń... - wyrwało się Goku.  
- Słucham?  
- Nie, nieważne... Goten, chciałem cię o coś zapytać.  
- Słucham, tato.  
- Czy nie uważasz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe? Ten świat stracił niemal wszystko, odbudowuje się od zera. Nie ma tu wojowników, którzy mogliby go chronić. Gdybyśmy tu nie trafili... tutejszy Satan, Remy, ci wszyscy ludzie, którym pomogliśmy wyobrażasz sobie ich życie?  
Goten nie odpowiedział.  
- Nasz świat jednak ma szczęście. Nie straciliśmy Smoczych Kul, broni go cały oddział potężnych wojowników. Ja, ty, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, teraz jeszcze Saladin.  
- To prawda. Mamy szczęście - potwierdził Goten.  
- Jeszcze bardzo dużo czasu potrwa odbudowa tutaj... Byłoby fatalnie, gdyby poszła na marne.  
- Na marne?  
- W kosmosie jest wiele zagrożeń. Wystarczy jeden zabłąkany żołnierz z imperium Freezera, żeby zniszczyć planetę. Nikt jej nie ochroni.  
Goten przełknął ślinę, zaczął się domyślać co Goku ma na myśli.  
- Trochę żałuję, że nie udało mi się osiągnąć doskonałego SSJ3 - zmienił nagle temat Goku. - Vegeta pewnie już dawno to opanował.  
- Tak sądzisz?  
- Nawet po treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu nie jestem tak silny jak on... szkoda. Ale nie żałuję, to był dobry rok.  
Goten nie odpowiedział. Trening w Sali kojarzył mu się głównie z obrywaniem od ojca w formie SSJ3 i jedzeniem fasoli. Nienawidził fasoli.  
Goku zamknął oczy.  
"Pan... przepraszam cię. Przepraszam, że muszę złamać daną ci obietnicę" - po policzku Goku popłynęła pojedyncza łza. Było jednak ciemno, nikt tego nie widział.  
- Nie wracasz ze mną, prawda? - zapytał Goten. Znał już odpowiedź, ale musiał się upewnić.  
- Nie, synu. Nie wracam.

- I to ma być wehikuł? - Goten krytycznie przyglądał się trzymanej w dłoni czarnej skrzyneczce.  
- A kto mówił o wehikule? - zapytała zdumiona Bulma. - To, co właśnie oglądasz to pierwszy transporter międzywymiarowy.  
- Strasznie mały...  
- Właśnie na tym polega miniaturyzacja, głąbie! - zdenerwowała się Bulma.  
- Dobrze, nie denerwuj się - uspokoił ją Goten. - Jak to działa?  
- Bardzo łatwo. Włączasz to tym przyciskiem, koncentrujesz się i teleportujesz do swojego świata tą waszą techniką.  
- I to zadziała?  
- Masz jakieś wątpliwości? - Bulma zmrużyła oczy.  
- Ależ skąd! W żadnym wypadku - półsaiyan nie był jednak do końca przekonany.  
- A więc, szerokiej drogi!  
- Trzymaj się, stary! - Remy uściskał Gotena po bratersku. - Będzie mi ciebie brakować...  
- Mnie ciebie też, Remy.  
- Życzę powodzenia! - rzucił Satan.  
- Synu... - Goku nie bardzo wiedział co powiedzieć. - Mam nadzieję, że uda ci się mnie jakoś wytłumaczyć przed Chi Chi. W razie czego powiedz, że zginąłem. - Goten milczał. - Aha, byłbym zapomniał... Powiedz Pan... powiedz jej, że zawsze będę o niej pamiętał. - Saiyan opuścił głowę. - Wiem, że to jej nic nie wynagrodzi. Mam nadzieję, że ona mi wybaczy i że także będzie chciała mnie jeszcze pamiętać.  
- Nie rozumiem.  
- To nieważne, synu. Po prostu jej to powiedz.  
- Dobrze - Goten skinął głową. - A właśnie... Nie zapytałem cię co sądzisz o moim nowym stroju? - Półsaiyan ubrany był w kopię pomarańczowego stroju Goku, tyle, że jego ubranie było śnieżnobiałe, a koszulka pod nim seledynowa, na plecach miał połączenie symboli znaków "Go" i "Ten".  
- Świetny.  
Przez chwilę wszyscy milczeli.  
- No więc, ja chyba będę się zbierał. Nie ma co czekać, prawda?  
- Chyba nie.  
- Żegnaj, tato.  
- Żegnaj, synu.  
Son Goten włączył otrzymane od Bulmy urządzenie, które zaczęło wytwarzać wyczuwalne, choć słabe fale energii. Goten umieścił dwa palce na czole i po chwili po prostu zniknął.  
- Eee... - powiedziała Bulma. - Czy ja aby ustawiłam dobrą częstotliwość?

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego trzeciego.

Koniec części drugiej.

Co Goten zastanie w swoim świecie?


	54. Gdzie jest Goku?

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Część trzecia: Nowe oblicza bohaterów

Rozdział LIV - Gdzie jest Goku?

Było dwa dni po feralnej bitwie w West Capital, kiedy dzwonek do drzwi Capsule Corporation zadzwonił, zapowiadając nowe kłopoty. Sygnał rozbrzmiewał raz po raz, najwyraźniej przed wejściem stał ktoś wyjątkowo niecierpliwy. Pani Briefs, nie spiesząc się, podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Ujrzała nikogo innego jak Androida #17.  
- O! Witam! Wejdź, zaraz podam ciasteczka - powiedziała matka Bulmy.  
- Nie mam czasu na ciasteczka - sucho odrzekł android. - Chcę się widzieć z Vegetą.  
- Obawiam się, że go nie ma...  
- A gdzie jest?  
- Trenuje z tym uroczym Saladinem. Gdzieś za miastem.  
- Dzięki. - #17 odwrócił się na pięcie i szybkim krokiem oddalił.  
- A może zaczekasz na niego tutaj? - zawołała za nim pani domu. - Mam bardzo dobrą kawę.  
Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi.

Saladin ciężko uderzył o ziemię, dymiąc jeszcze po ostatnim ki-blaście.  
"Rany..." - pomyślał. - "Jest gorszy niż Vegetto!" - Faktycznie, jego brat nie był może tak silny jak efekt fuzji, ale na pewno przebijał go zajadłością.  
- Co jest, braciszku? - zapytał Vegeta, lądując obok. - Już się poddajesz?  
- Ve... Vegeta... nie tak ostro - wysapał młodszy Saiyan.  
- Uważasz ten trening za ostry? Nic dziwnego, że musiałeś prosić Boskiego Smoka o moc... Sam w życiu byś do niej nie doszedł, jeśli wysiadasz przy czymś takim.  
Saladin miał złe przeczucia. Ćwiczyli razem dopiero od wczoraj, a jego brat już pięć razy wypomniał mu to życzenie u Porungi. W końcu Saladin odważył się powiedzieć to, co już dawno leżało mu na sercu.  
- Słuchaj, Vegeta, to nie moja wina, że ty, mimo dostępu do Smoczych Kul, nigdy na to nie wpadłeś! Nie musisz się na mnie wyżywać!  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się tylko złośliwie i skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast.  
- Gotów do drugiej rundy? - zapytał, przygotowując się do strzału.  
- Hej! Vegeta! - doszedł obu braci jakiś głos. Android #17 wylądował obok nich. Saladin poczuł ulgę.  
- #17? Czego chcesz? - zapytał starszy książę.  
- Nie bawi mnie robienie za chłopca na posyłki, ale Dende wzywa cię do pałacu - odparł android.  
- Że co? A czego ten zielony kurdupel chce?  
Android uśmiechnął się tajemniczo, ale po chwili spoważniał i powiedział:  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? Tylko przekazuję wiadomość.  
- To przekaż mu moją odpowiedź - zdenerwował się Vegeta. - Niech się wypcha, jestem księciem i nie będę latał na każde jego wezwanie. Za kogo on się uważa?  
- Za Wszechmogącego. I radzę ci jednak polecieć, chodzi o Goku.  
- Kakarotto? Co z nim?  
- Mówiłem, że nie wiem. Usłyszałem tylko, że to ma coś wspólnego z Goku. Jak nie chcesz lecieć to nie leć, twój wybór. Ja muszę wracać. - Android wystartował i błyskawicznie zniknął obu braciom z oczu.  
- Szybki jest... - zauważył Saladin, jednak zamyślony Vegeta tego nie usłyszał.  
- No dobra, sprawdzę o co chodzi - powiedział w końcu. - Możesz tu na mnie zaczekać.  
- Żartujesz? Lecę z tobą!  
- Jeśli myślisz, że mnie dogonisz...  
Bracia ruszyli za androidem. Mimo wysiłku, Vegecie nie udało się zgubić Saladina.

- Dobrze, że jesteś - powiedział Dende.  
Vegeta spochmurniał, nie widział Nameczenina od dłuższego czasu i teraz z przykrością zauważył, że Wszechmogący jest od niego wyższy.  
- Mów szybko o co chodzi - rzucił rozdrażniony książę.  
- Już mówię, Goku i Goten postanowili potrenować w Sali Ducha i Czasu.  
- No i? - Vegeta miał złe przeczucia, Kakarotto pewnie znowu miał przewyższyć go mocą.  
- Weszli tam dwa dni temu i wczoraj nie wyszli, więc poszedłem sprawdzić co jest nie tak.  
- No i? - powtórzył książę.  
- Wejście do sali zniknęło.  
- Że co?  
- Zniknęło, pewnie Goku przebywał tam zbyt długo. Teraz już nie wyjdą.  
Vegetę na moment zamurowało.  
- Ale... ale... Co możemy zrobić?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Poprzednio, kiedy Piccolo i Gotenks tam utknęli to jakoś udało im się wydostać, ale Goku i Goten jeszcze nie wyszli.  
Książę miał złe przeczucia.  
"Pewnie Kakarotto wykorzystuje dodatkowy czas na trening" - przeszło mu przez myśl.  
- Myślałem, że można by ich uwolnić Smoczymi Kulami, ale...  
- Ale?  
- Odtworzą się dopiero za dziesięć miesięcy, to znaczy, że Goku i Goten spędzą tam jeszcze trzysta lat...  
Vegeta pobladł, wyobraził sobie Goku po trzystuletnim treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu.  
"W tym czasie Kakarotto opanuje pewnie co najmniej Perfect SSJ7..."  
- ...ale przecież wcześniej umrą ze starości! - dokończył Dende.  
Vegeta odetchnął z ulgą. Do głowy przyszedł mu pewien pomysł.  
- Słuchaj Dende, co się dzieje z kimś kto umrze w sali?  
- Trafia do zaświatów, jak wszyscy.  
- To świetnie! Wystarczy przekazać Goku i Gotenowi, żeby pozabijali się tam nawzajem, trafią do zaświatów, skąd ich wskrzesimy za dziesięć miesięcy.  
Dla Vegety plan był idealny, nie dość, że Kakarotto przeżyje to jeszcze będzie na łasce księcia jeśli chodzi o powrót z zaświatów i nie będzie przeszkadzał w walce z nowym tworem Babidiego i Gero.  
- Hm... - Dende nie był do końca przekonany, że ten plan jest dobry. - No nie wiem...  
- A masz lepszy pomysł? - wydarł się na niego Vegeta.  
- No... nie.  
- A więc przekaż im to telepatycznie.  
- Eee... Vegeta... wiesz, nie jestem najlepszy w telepatii.  
- Co?  
- Piccolo trochę mnie uczył, ale bez specjalnych efektów... Już dawno bym się z nimi skontaktował, gdybym umiał.  
- Dende! Nie dobijaj mnie! Jesteś tu Wszechmogącym, na pewno masz jakąś możliwość, żeby się z nimi skontaktować!  
- Poczekaj... spróbuję namierzyć Północnego Kaio, on jest w tym dobry.  
Po chwili Dendemu udało się porozmawiać z Kaio, który zgodził się przekazać Goku i Gotenowi wiadomość.  
- Nic z tego - powiedział po chwili do wszystkich zgromadzonych w boskim Pałacu. - Nie mogę się z nimi skontaktować... To znaczy, że ich tam nie ma.  
- Jak to? To gdzie są?  
- Nie mam pojęcia.

- Spokój! - krzyknęła Bulma. - Spokój proszę!.  
Gwar w salonie Capsule Corporation uciszył się względnie.  
- Wiem, że nami wszystkimi wstrząsnęła ta wiadomość, ale to, że wszyscy będą wrzeszczeć naraz nic nie da.  
- Lepiej wrzeszczeć po kolei... - wtrącił Yamcha, nikt poza Saladinem się nie roześmiał.  
- Jak to, mój Goku zniknął? - zapytała ze łzami w oczach Chi Chi. - Jak to, Goten także? Najpierw Gohan a teraz... - osunęła się bezwładnie na ziemię. Yamcha pospieszył jej pomóc.  
- Uranai Baba nie wie gdzie są - stwierdziła Bra, która razem z Marron została wysłana do wróżki.  
- Co w takim razie zrobimy? - zapytała Videl.  
- Nic - wtrącił znienacka Vegeta. - Nie mamy możliwości ich odnalezienia. W zaświatach także ich nie ma. W swoim czasie poprosimy smoka, żeby ich do nas sprowadził, a tymczasem potraktujmy ich jak martwych.  
Po namyśle wszyscy przystali na tę propozycję, nikt nie był w stanie wymyślić nic rozsądniejszego.  
- Ekhem... - zaczął nieśmiało Cinna. - Jeśli można miałbym pewną propozycję...  
- Mów.  
- Wiem, że macie tu potężnych wojowników i w ogóle, ale uważam, że dodatkowa siła mimo wszystko by się przydała. Ostatecznie wsparcie nie zaszkodzi, a może pomóc.  
- Co dokładnie masz na myśli?  
- Jak wiecie nie przybyliśmy tutaj z Blankiem sami. Było nas więcej.  
- Tak, ale resztę odesłałeś życzeniem - przypomniał #17.  
- Dokładnie. Mógłbym jednak wezwać ich z powrotem.  
- A po co? - zapytał sucho Vegeta.  
- Jak już mówiłem, wsparcie nie zaszkodzi. A nasi przyjaciele to prawdziwa elita Lanfanów, widzicie mundur Blanka?  
Wszyscy popatrzyli na nieco speszonego pseudo-Lanfana, nosił on czerwonawy strój przypominający saiyańską zbroję, ale nieco lżejszej konstrukcji. Na naramienniku widoczny był symbol, srebrne odwrócone "V" czy jak kto woli "A" bez poziomej kreski.  
- Taki strój noszą oddziały specjalne Lanfanów, Czerwona Gwardia, prawdziwa elita. Blank także należy do tego oddziału.  
- A ty nie?  
- Nie - krótko odparł Cinna.  
- Nie chcę cię martwić, Cinna - zaczął łagodnie Vegeta. - Ale twój przyjaciel Blank jest według mojej skali bardzo słaby i nie jestem pewien czy cały oddział takich cieniasów na coś się nam przyda.  
- Musisz wiedzieć, że jestem najsłabszy z oddziału - powiedział Blank. - Poza tym większość Czerwonych Gwardzistów potrafi się przemieniać w Super-Lanfanów, ja nie.  
- Super-Lanfanów?  
- To coś jak wasza złotowłosa forma.  
- Aha - Vegetę zainteresował ten pomysł, ostatecznie przydaliby mu się nowi sparing-partnerzy, Saladin mógł nie wytrwać do końca. - Ja się zgadzam.  
- Czy ktokolwiek się sprzeciwia? - zapytała Bulma, nikt się nie zgłosił. - Jak chcecie ich wezwać?  
- Życzeniem odesłaliśmy ich, ale nie nasz statek - odrzekł Cinna. - Jest ukryty na drugiej półkuli, mamy tam komunikator dalekiego zasięgu.  
- Dobrze więc, możecie ich zawiadomić.  
- Świetnie - ucieszył się Cinna, jednak była to pozorna radość. - "Ciekawe, czy zgodzą się przylecieć?" - przeszło mu przez myśl.

Cinna, cały w nerwach, uruchomił nadajnik. Komputer pokazał, iż kanał jest otwarty. Niski Lanfan gestem zachęcił przyjaciela do mówienia.  
Blank odchrząknął.  
- Marcus, jesteś tam? Mówi Blank.  
- Blank! - doszło go z drugiej strony. - Nareszcie! Wiesz ile czasu czekam na jakąś wiadomość od ciebie? Miałeś wyłączony komunikator?  
- Komunikatory osobiste mają krótki zasięg, Marcus. A ten dalekiego zasięgu na statku był wyłączony.  
- Aha - Marcus wyraźnie próbował przetrawić usłyszane przed chwilą informacje, cóż, oględnie mówiąc technika nie była jego mocną stroną. - I tak dobrze cię słyszeć! Co robicie na tej... Ziemi?  
- Tak, na Ziemi.  
- Dlaczego nie wróciliście z resztą?  
- To długa historia, Marcusie. Kiedyś ci opowiem. Na razie mam do ciebie prośbę.  
- Prośbę? - zdziwił się Marcus. - Słucham.  
- Potrzebujemy tu pomocy, w miarę możliwości. Dobrze by było, gdybyś zebrał tyle osób ile się da z naszej paczki i przyleciał tu na Ziemię.  
- Hm - zaciekawił się Marcus. - Czyżby kroiło się cos poważnego?  
- Nawet bardzo. Nie wiem nawet czy dobrze robię wzywając was tutaj, może być naprawdę gorąco.  
- Super! - Marcus był tak ucieszony, że Blankowi przeszło przez myśl czy nie dostał aby za dużo saiyańskich genów. - Już się nie mogę doczekać! Ej, Blank, słuchaj...  
- Tak?  
- Ten gość, który pokonał mnie na tym ich turnieju... Edge, czy tak?  
- Jakoś tak.  
- Czy on nadal tam jest?  
- Nie, pokonali go dawno temu - powiedział Blank spodziewając się, że Marcus zaraz zakrztusi się własną śliną, ostatecznie Edge załatwił go jednym ciosem.  
- Naprawdę? - zadziwiające, ale Marcus raczej się zmartwił niż zdziwił. - Szkoda, dużo trenowałem żeby się z nim jeszcze zmierzyć.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział lekko zszokowany Blank. - "Za dużo saiyańskich genów".  
- Dobra. Zbiorę kogo się da i przylecimy jak najszybciej! Do zobaczenia wkrótce!  
- Marcus! Zaczekaj! Zidane i Baku nie mogą się o niczym dowiedzieć! Słyszysz? - Jednak Marcus najwyraźniej rozłączył się już, gdyż nie było odpowiedzi. - Cholera! - zaklął Blank. - Cinna, myślisz, że Marcus sam wpadnie na to, żeby omijać szefa i Zidane'a?  
- Oby. Nie jest przecież idiotą... prawda?

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego czwartego.

Co się przydarzyło Son Gohanowi w zaświatach?


	55. Nieoczekiwane spotkanie

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LV - Nieoczekiwane spotkanie

- KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAA! - strumień ki wystrzelił z dłoni Gohana i zniknął gdzieś wśród różnokolorowych chmur. Sam Gohan stał na pofalowanym i nieregularnie podziurawionym czerwonawym podłożu. Cóż, miejsce, w którym półsaiyan trenował od ponad dwóch miesięcy było dość dziwne nawet jak na standardy zaświatów. Gohan nie byłby naukowcem i sobą gdyby nie stworzył od razu całej teorii na temat jego powstania. Trzeba było ją jeszcze trochę dopracować, ale poza była całkiem dobra.  
"Nieźle" - pomyślał. - "Trening nareszcie przynosi efekty, chyba odzyskałem już dawną formę." - Półsaiyan coraz częściej przyłapywał się na tym, że im więcej trenuje tym bardziej się mu to podoba. Czuł nawet w pewnym sensie wyrzuty sumienia, że tak mało myśli o żonie, córce i swej karierze naukowej. Zresztą, przede wszystkim powinien wymyślić jakąś wymówkę dla uniwersytetu bo niełatwo będzie usprawiedliwić roczną nieobecność.  
"Przeklęty Goku, dlaczego uleczył Vegetę, zamiast uratować mnie?"  
Gohan zatrzymał się i zastanowił nad swoimi myślami, dlaczego odruchowo pomyślał "Goku", a nie "tata" albo "ojciec"?  
"Coś za łatwo tracę panowanie nad sobą."  
Potok myśli Gohana został przerwany, kiedy nagle wyczuł dużą ki kilka metrów za sobą. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Przed sobą ujrzał wysokiego spiczastouchego osobnika z długimi, czarnymi włosami. Ubrany był on bardzo podobnie do Wschodniego Kaioshina. Po chwili Gohan uświadomił sobie, że ten osobnik niemal do złudzenia przypominał Shibito, choć na pierwszy rzut oka wydawało się być zupełnie inaczej.  
- Kaio? To ty?  
- W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział tamten głosem, który z pewnością nie należał do Kaioshina. - Muszę z tobą porozmawiać, Son Gohanie.  
- Kim jesteś?  
- Tak jak powiedziałeś, jestem Kaioshinem. To wszystko co musisz wiedzieć.  
- Czego chcesz.  
- Tylko porozmawiać, jak już wspomniałem.  
- O czym? - Saiyan nie tracił czujności, był gotowy do walki.  
- Chciałbym cię zapytać... dlaczego wybrałeś trening tutaj, na obrzeżach królestwa Enmy? Czy nie bezpieczniej byłoby poćwiczyć pod okiem waszego Północnego Kaio w pałacu Dai Kaioshina?  
- Mam swoje powody - powiedział powoli Son Gohan.  
- Pozwól, że zgadnę... Musiałeś przemyśleć kilka rzeczy w samotności.  
Gohan milczał.  
- Nie pomylę się chyba bardzo jeśli powiem, że rozdrażniła cię postawa twojego ojca, który udowodnił, że życie jego największego wroga jest dla niego więcej warte niż twoje.  
Półsaiyanowi nie udało się powstrzymać zdziwienia, skąd on to wiedział?  
- Musisz pamiętać, że Goku jest Saiyanem. Walka zawsze będzie się dla niego liczyć bardziej niż rodzina, nie zmienisz tego. Chyba, że...  
- Chyba, że co? - zainteresował się Gohan.  
- Twój ojciec pokazał ci, że nic go nie obchodzisz, tak? Czuje się bezkarny, bo jest najsilniejszy, tak? Udowodnij mu, że się myli.  
- Ale jak? - ton głosu Gohana był bardzo ostrożny.  
- Trenując tu, oczywiście nie zdołasz. Ale jeśli ktoś odpowiednio by cię pokierował... Myślę, że nie miałbyś specjalnych trudności.  
- Pozwól teraz mnie zgadnąć - powiedział półsaiyan. - To ty miałbyś mną pokierować.  
- Nie "tobą" tylko "ciebie" - poprawił tamten.  
- Powiedziałem dokładnie to co chciałem powiedzieć - Gohan uśmiechnął się drwiąco. - Na pewno teraz zaproponujesz mi jakiś rodzaj służby u ciebie w zamian za moc, dzięki której pokonam ojca.  
Kaioshin nie odpowiedział.  
- Domyślałem się, że tu przybędziesz, choć nie miałem pojęcia kim jesteś. Obserwujesz mnie od początku treningu, prawda? Masz jakąś zdolność wpływania na umysły. To dlatego nie mogę przestać myśleć o tym, co zrobił tata. To dlatego zaczynam zapominać o Pan i Videl.  
- Widzę, że jesteś cwańszy niż wyglądasz... - wycedził tamten przez zęby.  
- W pewnym sensie jestem ci wdzięczny. Dzięki tobie mogłem się skupić na treningu. Teraz jestem silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. - Gohan zacisnął pięści, najwyraźniej przygotowując się do ataku.  
- Popełniasz błąd, Saiyanie. Przyłącz się do mnie, a nie pożałujesz!  
- Raczej nie skorzystam.  
- Zastanów się dobrze, jeśli odmówisz może za to zapłacić twoja rodzina.  
Gohan zmarszczył brwi.  
- Pomyśl, jesteś w zaświatach. Oni są na Ziemi. Nikt się nie spodziewa, że mogą zostać zaatakowani, wszyscy chronią waszego Wszechmogącego - ostatnie słowo Kaioshin wypowiedział z wyczuwalną odrazą. - Nie będę miał żadnych problemów z... - nie dokończył, gdyż Gohan błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim i chwycił go za szyję.  
- Przesadziłeś - wycedził przez zęby półsaiyan. - Nikt nie będzie groził Pan i Videl! Nikt! - Gohan skoncentrował ki-blast w lewej dłoni, chcąc wystrzelić go w głowę przeciwnika, jednak w tym momencie ktoś chwycił go za łokieć, uniemożliwiając ruch ręką. Saiyan odwrócił głowę i ujrzał charakterytyczne, znane mu już oblicze. Cell we własnej osobie. Mutant wyglądał nieco inaczej niż kiedy Gohan poprzednio go widział, ale nie było wątpliwości, że to on.  
Cios w twarz odrzucił półsaiyana na kilka metrów, sprawiając, że puścił Kaioshina. Gohan wylądował delikatnie i potarł piekący policzek.  
- Cell...  
- Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy skazani na walkę ze sobą - stwierdził czerwony twór Gero. - Tym razem to będzie ostatnie starcie...  
- Cell, ty idioto - powiedział Kaioshin. - Nie zabijesz nikogo bez mojego rozkazu. Gohan, masz ostatnią szansę. Przyłącz się do mnie!  
- Coś bardzo ci na tym zależy... - powiedział Gohan. - Właściwie po co jestem ci potrzebny? Co chcesz zrobić?  
Kaioshin uśmiechnął się.  
- Rozumiem... Chcesz abym zdradził ci mój plan... Myślisz, że jestem tak pewien zwycięstwa, że wszystko ci powiem, a ty potem jakoś uciekniesz.  
- Mylę się?  
- Częściowo. Nie zdradzę ci absolutnie nic, choć jestem całkowicie pewien zwycięstwa.  
- Obyś się nie przeliczył - Gohan skoncentrował ki, nie pozwalając jednak, by uwolniła się na zewnątrz. Nie chciał jeszcze zdradzać swoich możliwości.  
- Cell - powiedział krótko Kaioshin. Mutant nie potrzebował dalszej zachęty do ataku, rzucił się na Gohana, atakując prawym prostym, który półsaiyan przyjął na skrzyżowane przedramiona, następnie mutant kopnął z półobrotu, Gohan przeskoczył nad jego nogą i sam kopnął z wyskoku odrzucając przeciwnika o dobry metr. Następnie poprawił ciosem w korpus, który jednak Cell bez trudu zablokował, uśmiechając się złośliwie.  
- Faktycznie, stałeś się sporo silniejszy, ale to nic w porównaniu do wzrostu mojej mocy! - Cell nagłym impulsem uwolnił aurę, która odrzuciła Gohana do tyłu. Półsaiyan nie zamierzał się poddać.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA! - fala ki poleciała w kierunku tworu Gero, który po prostu zniknął z jej toru lot. Moment potem Gohan poczuł kopnięcie w kark od którego przewrócił się ciężko. Próbował wstać, ale od uderzenia szumiało mu w głowie. Cell był znacznie silniejszy i potrafił tę siłę wykorzystać.  
Mutant z rozbawieniem obserwował Gohana, który w końcu stanął na nogi.  
- To już nie te lata co kiedyś, prawda? - zadrwił.  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy! - Gohan dla odwrócenia uwagi wystrzelił w przeciwnika ki-blast, jednocześnie pojawiając się za nim i uderzając prawym sierpowym, Cell jednak odbił pocisk dłonią i odwracając się błyskawicznie złapał pięść półsaiyana.  
- Coś kiepsko, jeszcze musisz poćwiczyć - stwierdził, kopiąc Gohana w klatkę piersiową. Syn Goku kompletnie stracił dech, skulił się, próbując złapać łyk powietrza.  
Cell spojrzał na przeciwnika z pogardą.  
- Żałosne... Do tej pory nie rozumiem jakim cudem kiedyś zdołałeś ze na wygrać - stwierdził, wyciągając dłoń w kierunku Gohana i wystrzeliwując w niego ki-blast. Saiyan uniknął o włos, wyskakując w górę. Właśnie o to chodziło mutantowi, który błyskawicznie znalazł się za nim i chwytem unieruchomił go w powietrzu.  
- Doskonale, Cell - powiedział Kaioshin, podlatując do Gohana od frontu. - Nie chciałeś się do mnie przyłączyć z własnej woli, więc cię do tego zmuszę. Ale najpierw... - w dłoni Kaioshina zmaterializował się ki-blast, który po chwili spiczastouchy wbił Gohanowi w korpus. Towarzyszyła temu niewielka, acz silna eksplozja, półsaiyan krzyknął z bólu. - To za fakt, iż odważyłeś się podnieść na mnie rękę. - Drugi, większy ki-blast trafił Gohana w głowę, Cell odskoczył w ostatniej chwili unikając eksplozji.  
Pozbawiony przytomności Saiyan bezwładnie padł na ziemię.  
- A to za to, że odmówiłeś mi dwa razy. Cell, teleportuj go - powiedział na koniec, znikając.  
Mutant podleciał do ogłuszonego Gohana.  
"Dlaczego Kaioshin koniecznie chce go po swojej stronie?" - zapytał sam siebie w myślach. - "Najchętniej wykończyłbym go tu i teraz, ale jak to mówią, co się odwlecze to nie uciecze." - Uśmiechnął się, po czym podniósł Gohana za nogę i obaj rozpłynęli się w powietrzu.

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego piątego.

Po co Kaioshinowi Son Gohan?


	56. Czerwona Gwardia

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LVI - Czerwona Gwardia

Blank uniknął ciosu Cinna i kopnął przyjaciela w żołądek, niski Lanfan poleciał do tyłu, ale wylądował na nogach i zaatakował z podwójną zaciekłością uderzając Blanka w podbródek. Chudzielec zachwiał się i nie zdołał obronić przed podcięciem po którym runął na ziemię. Cinna skoczył mu jeszcze z impetem na klatkę piersiową, kompletnie powstrzymując jakiekolwiek próby podniesienia się przyjaciela na nogi.  
- Nieźle. - powiedział Blank, kiedy już obaj wstali. - Zrobiłeś spore postępy, Cinna.  
- Dzięki, ale w porównaniu do tutejszych to i tak nic nie znaczy.  
Rzeczywiście, Vegeta i Saladin także nie oszczędzali się na treningach, często wracali tak poobijani, że Vegeta musiał w końcu porozmawiać z Karinem o niewielkich, choć regularnych dostawach Senzu. Bez tego trening saiyańskich braci stanowczo zbyt często musiałby być przerywany. Vegeta zaklinał się co prawda, że nie chce mieć z tym "zapchlonym kotem" nic wspólnego, jednak wspólnymi siłami przekonano go w końcu, że to nie Karin zatruł Świętą Wodę wtedy przed turniejem. Nadal nie było jednak wiadomo kto właściwie to zrobił.  
W tym momencie komunikator Blanka zapikał, sygnalizując wiadomość. Pseudo-Lanfan włączył urządzenie.  
"Wykryto statek klasy CL na orbicie" - odezwał się głos komputera pokładowego lanfańskiego statku. - "Przewidywany czas lądowania: 28 minut i 10 sekund."  
- To Marcus! Dotarł! - powiedział Blank.  
Cinna skinął głową.  
- Najwyraźniej. Gdzie wylądują?  
- Prawdopodobnie tam, gdzie zostawiliśmy "Niebieskiego Narcyza".  
- A więc ruszajmy. - Lanfani unieśli się w powietrze. - Powiedz, czy klasa CL to nie jakiś krążownik?  
- Tak. Racja!  
- Skąd Marcus go wytrzasnął?  
- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba, że... Nie, nie mógł tego zrobić! - powiedział Blank, przyspieszając.

Romboidalny statek kosmiczny wielkości mniej więcej tego, którym Freezer przyleciał na Ziemię lądował powoli na równinie, jakieś sto pięćdziesiąt mil na zachód od South Capital. Stojący niedaleko "Niebieski Narcyz" wyglądał przy nim jak wróbel przy orle.  
- Rany... Marcus zwinął "Hildegardę" - powiedział z przestrachem Cinna. - Przecież oni go za to powieszą... - "Hildegarda" była jednym z flagowych okrętów lanfańskiej floty, operacyjnym krążownikiem Czerwonej Gwardii.  
Statek dotknął ziemi, rozdmuchując wokół nieco kurzu. Kilka chwil później właz otworzył się z sykiem i w wejściu pojawiła się spora, umięśniona sylwetka.  
- Marcus! - krzyknął Blank. - Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć, stary!  
Marcus jednym susem zeskoczył na ziemię i dwaj przyjaciele rzucili się osobie w objęcia.  
- Blank! Cinna! - tu Marcus podniósł niskiego Lanfana i także go uściskał, trochę za mocno. - Tęskniłem za wami, chłopaki!  
- My.. za to... bą... też... - wydyszał Cinna, próbując złapać oddech.  
- Hej, co u was słychać? - doszedł ich kobiecy głos, w wejściu do statku stała piękna, oczywiście białowłosa, kobieta z charakterystycznym uśmieszkiem na ustach.  
- Garnet! - zdziwił się Blank. - Też tu jesteś?  
- Tak i to nie sama. - Za plecami Garnet pojawiła się inna kobieta, nieco cięższej budowy, ale dość podobna do poprzedniczki - Moja siostra także przyleciała.  
- Freya. Ciebie się nie spo... - Blank nie dokończył, gdyż nagle obie siostry zostały roztrącone na boki i spomiędzy nich wybiegł niski, grubawy osobnik w charakterystycznych techno-goglach. Jak wszyscy tutaj, poza Cinna, nosił mundur Czerwonej Gwardii, jednak niespecjalnie on do jego postury pasował.  
Pulchny osobnik zbiegł po rampie, dopadł do Cinna i złapał go wściekle za ubranie na piersi. Byli podobnego wzrostu.  
- Co zrobiliście z "Narcyzem"? Gdzie jest mój statek?  
- Spokojnie, Quina... - powiedział Blank. - Stoi tam. - Wskazał mniejszy statek kciukiem.  
Grubas spojrzał w to miejsce, twarz rozjaśniła mu się i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy "Narcyzie" oglądając uważnie każdy centymetr statku. Wyglądał na lekko nawiedzonego.  
- Jego nie musieliście przywo... - zaczął Blank, jednak nie dokończył, gdyż usłyszał coś co wprawiło go w przerażenie:  
- Blank! - ryknął potężny bas, pseudo-Lanfan z przestrachem uniósł wzrok w kierunku wejścia do statku. Uszy go nie myliły...  
- K... k... komandor? - wyjąkał. - C... c-co p-pan tu r... r-robi?  
Potężny osobnik zszedł powoli po rampie, która ugięła się pod jego ciężarem. Za nim szły Garnet i Freya, z pochylonymi w zażenowaniu głowami.  
- Proszę, proszę - mówił komandor, cały czas idąc. - A ty nadal w mundurze. Czy ty wiesz co grozi za samowolne opuszczenie jednostki? Za dezercję? Zdajesz sobie sprawę? - ostatnie zdanie wykrzyczał Blankowi prosto w twarz.  
Blank cały drżał, nie będąc w stanie odpowiedzieć.  
- No to wiedz, że cieszę się, że jesteś cały - powiedział łagodnie komandor ściskając Blanka tak, że temu aż zatrzeszczały kości. - Słyszałem o waszej akcji tutaj. Dobra robota.  
- Naprawdę? To znaczy... dziękuję, komandorze Baku, sir - odparł Blank, witając się z Garnet i Freyą.  
- Po prostu muszę cię zapytać - doszedł Blanka inny znajomy głos, po rampie schodził kolejny Lanfan, wysoki i dobrze zbudowany, choć nie tak umięśniony jak Marcus, mężczyzna z czupryną w stylu Trunksa. - Jak to się stało, że tu zostałeś, chociaż Cinna odesłał wszystkich na Yasan?  
- Zidane! - powiedział Cinna. - Dziwi mnie, że ty także tu jesteś.  
- Nie myśl, że chciałem przylecieć - odburknął Zidane. - Dostałem rozkaz, więc go wykonałem. Jak tam, Blank? Żyjesz jeszcze, twój "przyjaciel" nie wbił ci jeszcze noża w plecy?  
- Jeszcze nie - uśmiechnął się Blank. - Dobrze, że jesteś, Zidane. - Mężczyźni podali sobie dłonie. - Mylę się, czy przylecieliście wszyscy?  
- Tak jakby - powiedział Baku. - To genialny sposób, żeby uciec od całego zamieszania na Nowej Plant. - Uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Marcus... - głos Blanka stał się niebezpiecznie ostry. - Czy możesz mi powiedzieć jak to się stało, że przywiozłeś ze sobą cały oddział?  
- Heh, trochę mnie poniosło... Byłem tak przejęty, że wpadłem do naszej kwatery i krzyknąłem coś w stylu "zbierać się ferajna, lecimy na pomoc Blankowi". Potem już samo poszło dalej.  
- Aha - powiedział Blank, decydując nigdy więcej nie powierzać ważnych spraw Marcusowi. - A czy nie...  
- Blank! - rozbrzmiał wysoki głos z wnętrza statku. - Blank? Jesteś tu?  
Wysoki Lanfan pobladł wyraźnie, odwrócił się w kierunku Cinna i powiedział szybko:  
- Cinna! - powiedział w panice. - Nie znasz mnie, nigdy mnie nie widziałeś, nie wiesz gdzie jestem i w ogóle myślisz, że nie żyję, rozumiesz?  
- Za późno, stary - odparł spokojnie Cinna, tymczasem po rampie zeszła, czy raczej zbiegła, jakaś drobna postać, która niczym huragan przemknęła między wszystkimi pasażerami "Hildegardy", dopadła Blanka i rzuciła się mu na szyję. Była to dość młoda, nie więcej niż piętnastoletnia dziewczyna, która nie pasowała do reszty całego towarzystwa. Nie była zresztą ubrana w mundur Czerwonej Gwardii.  
- Tak się o ciebie martwiłam, Blank - powiedziała ze łzami w oczach. - Jak mogłeś tak nagle odlecieć i zostawić mnie samą? Mogło ci się coś stać... A potem nie wróciłeś... nigdy więcej tego nie rób.  
Blank z całkowitą rezygnacją i pasywnością dał się wyściskać, nie mówiąc nawet ani słowa.  
- Cześć, Ruby - powiedział Cinna z uśmiechem. - Widzę, że nadal w dobrym zdrowiu.  
- O... Cinna - powiedziała Ruby z wyczuwalną pogardą w głosie, odwracając się w kierunku niskiego Lanfana. - To ty żyjesz? Szkoda...  
- Mnie także miło cię widzieć, Ruby - powiedział Cinna z ukłonem.  
- Pamiętaj, Blank - powiedział poważnie Baku. - Jeśli skrzywdzisz moją córkę, to...  
- Prędzej to ona skrzywdzi jego - powiedział Zidane pod nosem, dość głośno jednak, żeby wszyscy to usłyszeli.  
- Tato! - krzyknęła z protestem Ruby. - Słyszałeś co on powiedział?  
- Spokojnie, kruszynko - spróbował ułagodzić sytuację Baku. - A ty, Zidane, zamknij się.  
- Wedle rozkazu, sir - powiedział Zidane z lekceważącym uśmieszkiem.  
- Hm - odezwał się Cinna. - Wydaje mi się, czy kogoś brakuje? Gdzie właściwie zostawiliście Steinera?  
- Ach, właśnie, Steiner - powiedział Baku. - Nie uwierzycie, ale gdzieś się zapodział.  
- Zapodział się?  
- Zniknął, jeśli wolisz. Zupełnie bez śladu.  
- To dziwne... Wyjechał gdzieś?  
- Steiner? Wątpię. Przecież go znasz, dobrowolnie nie ruszyłby się z miejsca.  
- Racja. Ale co się mogło z nim stać? Przecież nikt go nie zabił...  
- Nie Steinera - uśmiechnął się Baku, było to nieprawdopodobne, Steiner był najsilniejszym Czerwonym Gwardzistą, a według niektórych najsilniejszym Lanfanem w ogóle.  
- Szkoda - stwierdził Cinna. - Przydałby nam się tutaj.  
- Mniejsza o Steinera, on nie zginie - powiedział Baku. - Co z naszym statkiem? Ma zostać tak na widoku?  
- Tak, jutro Bulma, to pewna tutejsza kobieta-naukowiec, przyśle kogoś, żeby go skapsułkował.  
- Co zrobił?  
- Nieważne, może tu zostać.  
- Dobra, Blank - powiedział Marcus. - Twierdziliście, że ktoś tutejszy pokonał tego Edge'a. Chciałbym go poznać.  
- Właśnie - potwierdziła Freya. - Zgodnie z tym co Marcus mówił, został pokonany jednym ciosem. To znaczy, że żyją tu prawdziwi mocarze.  
- Tak, to Saiyani.  
- Saiyani? - zapytał zdziwiony Zidane. - Saiyani silniejsi od nas?  
- Właśnie - potwierdziła Garnet. - To brzmi jak jakiś kiepski żart. Rozumiem, że pokonali ciebie i Cinna na tym turnieju, ale nas?  
- Są silniejsi - powiedział Cinna. - I to sporo.  
- Muszę to zobaczyć, bo nie wierzę.  
- Nie ma sprawy - uśmiechnął się Blank. - Lećcie za mną - powiedział, próbując odkleić się od Ruby. - Poznacie jednego z nich, nazywa się Vegeta i jest naprawdę bardzo miły.  
- Vegeta? - zapytał Baku, startując. - Coś mi mówi to imię...  
Na wargach Cinna pojawił się złośliwy uśmieszek. Przyda się ktoś, kto trochę utemperuje Czerwoną Gwardię.  
W tym momencie niski Lanfan poczuł jak ktoś delikatnie uderza go dłonią w bark. Był to Quina, który najwyraźniej skończył już oględziny "Niebieskiego Narcyza". W lewej dłoni trzymał jakiś papier.  
- Co to?  
- Rachunek na 2743 gil za wypożyczenie "Narcyza" i kilka drobnych uszkodzeń. Płacisz gotówką, czy przelewem?  
Cinna jęknął i czym prędzej wystartował za lecącą w stronę West Capital grupą.  
"Jak to jest, że wszystkie elitarne oddziały muszą składać się z bandy dziwaków?" - pomyślał, starając się ignorować wściekłe nawoływania Quina, który od razu rzucił się za nim w pogoń.

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego szóstego.

Jak przebiegnie spotkanie Vegety z Czerwoną Gwardią?


	57. 11,7 sekundy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LVII - 11,7 sekundy

Capsule Corporation, niezależnie od okoliczności, trudno było nazwać normalnym domem. Przez budynek zawsze przewijali się niezliczeni dziwni osobnicy. Mieszkańcy domu byli już do nich przyzwyczajeni, w pewnym sensie nawet brakowałoby im tego całego zamieszania.  
Ten dzień jednak był nietypowy nawet jak na standardy tego domu. Przybycie całego oddziału elitarnych wojowników Lanfa-jin postawiło Capsule Corp. dosłownie na głowie. W całym budynku pełno było rozmawiających grupek. Komandor Baku błyskawicznie odnalazł bratnią duszę w Doktorze Briefs'ie, który podobnie jak on sam znał trudy wychowywania kapryśnej nastolatki. Quina, zafascynowany technologią kapsułek, w którymś z mniejszych pokoi z zaangażowaniem rozmawiał z Bulmą. Ruby po około czterdziestu sekundach była już zaprzyjaźniona z Marron i Bra, teraz wszystkie trzy zawzięcie plotkowały o kręcących się po domu facetach. Tymczasem cała delegacja lanfańskich wojowników, w osobach Zidane'a, Marcusa, Garnet i Freyi ruszyła szybko z Blankiem i Cinna do miejsca treningu Vegety i Saladina. Dwójka książąt nie była specjalnie zaskoczona ich przybyciem, czekali już. Młodszy z braci rozpoznał Zidane'a i Garnet, dwójkę Lanfanów, którzy natłukli mu jednego dnia w pobliżu Boskiego Pałacu.  
- Skauter wykrywa bardzo niskie wartości, dobrze panują nad swoją ki - mruknął Saladin, Vegeta uśmiechnął się tylko.  
- Zgaduję, że mam do czynienia z Czerwoną Gwardią - powiedział starszy książę.  
- Zgaduję, że mam do czynienia z Vegetą - powiedział jednocześnie Zidane.  
- A więc - zaczął Blank - poznajcie Vegetę i jego brata Saladina. Vegeta, Saladin, poznajcie Czerwoną Gwardię. Ten tutaj to Zidane, tamten duży to Marcus, a tam stoi Freya i jej młodsza siostra, Garnet.  
- Tak. Jesteście lanfańską elitą, prawda?  
- Po co te gadki-szmatki? - zapytała Freya. - Chyba wszyscy wiedzą, że jesteśmy tu, żeby sprawdzić na co stać tutejszych Saiyanów. Przejdźmy do rzeczy, Vegeta.  
- Czyżby? - zadrwił Saiyan. - Ja sądziłem, że to przybyliście tutaj, żebym to ja mógł sprawdzić na co was stać - książę zaznaczył słowo "was" - ale skoro naprawdę chcecie walki to powiedzcie tylko, czy będziecie walczyć pojedynczo czy wszyscy naraz.  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - powiedział Zidane. - Ja będę z tobą walczył.  
- A niby dlaczego ty? - zapytała z wyrzutem Freya.  
- A co za różnica... - odrzekł Zidane takim tonem, jakby chciał powiedzieć "on i tak nie ma szans".  
Freya wzruszyła ramionami i nic już nie powiedziała.  
Zidane i Vegeta spojrzeli jeszcze na siebie nawzajem i po chwili zniknęli.

- Bałso dobłe siasteszka, płosze pani - wyseplenił Baku wypluwając przy tym trochę okruszków. - Napławde wyszmienite.  
- Cieszę się, że panu smakują - uśmiechnęła się pani Briefs - ale zupełnie nie wiem gdzie podziali się wszyscy pańscy przyjaciele.  
- O... - Baku przełknął ostatnią porcję. - Mieli jakąś pilną sprawę do niejakiego Vegety.  
- Ooo... - skomentował pan Briefs. - Do Vegety mówi pan...  
- Tak. Czy coś nie w porządku?  
- Nie, nie. Tak mi przeszło przez myśl... Czy oni lubią fasolę?  
- Fasolę? A co to?

Zidane kopnął z półobrotu, Vegeta sparował cios przedramieniem i odskoczył do tyłu jednocześnie strzelając ki-blastem. Lanfan uskoczył przed nim wysoko i strzelił własnym pociskiem, którego Vegeta uniknął dematerializując się. Książę pojawił się za przeciwnikiem i kopnął z prawej, Zidane złapał jego stopę lewą dłonią i strzelił ki-blastem. Nie trafił jednak, gdyż Vegeta obrócił się wokół własnej osi kopiąc Lanfana w twarz drugą nogą. Zidane poleciał do tyłu puszczając Saiyana. Vegeta zaatakował, chcąc wykorzystać moment przewagi, ale jego prawy sierpowy trafił w widmo a po momencie książę został trafiony w plecy, kiedy Lanfan niczym torpeda trafił go obiema nogami. Saiyan nie zdołał wyhamować i uderzył w ziemię wzbijając tumany kurzu. Zidane bardzo powoli opadł na podłoże.  
- Nieźle - powiedział, kiedy Vegeta wstawał. - Przyznam, że jesteś najsilniejszym Saiyanem jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałem. Ci, których znam dorównywali ci co prawda mocą, ale dopiero po transformacji w złotowłosą formę.  
- Też jesteś niezły - odrzekł powoli książę. - Wiem, że wy także potraficie przemienić się tak, by wasza moc wzrosła. Dlaczego nie powalczymy na poważnie?  
- To prawda, potrafimy się przemieniać... Ale to nie jest takie proste jak wasza transformacja. To nie jest naturalna zdolność naszej rasy, nie działa tak jak wasz "Super-Saiyan".  
- Po co mi to mówisz?  
- Chodzi mi o to, że musisz się uzbroić w cierpliwość. Przemiana chwilę potrwa.  
- Dobrze, nigdzie się nie spieszę.  
- Świetnie. - Zidane zacisnął pięści i rozpoczął koncentrację ki, grunt pod Lanfanem zaczął lekko drżeć, jego moc wyraźnie rosła.  
Saladin z niedowierzaniem patrzył na cyfry w swoim skauterze.  
"Jest silniejszy niż sądziłem... oby Vegeta wytrwał" - pomyślał.  
Skóra Zidane'a zafalowała po chwili jego sylwetka urosła, znacznie powiększyły się przy tym mięśnie. Włosy stały się krwistoczerwone zaś oczy wręcz przeciwnie - jednolicie białe.  
Vegeta nie był pod wrażeniem.  
- To wszystko? - zapytał. - Zdecydowanie przereklamowane.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Zidane. - Co masz na myśli?  
- Faktycznie jesteś silny, ale... No cóż, nie oszukujmy się, to za mało, żeby mnie pokonać.  
- Blefujesz.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył książę. - Nie będę z tobą walczył. To byłoby nieuczciwe.  
- Czyżbyś się bał... - to była raczej sugestia niż pytanie.  
Książę zmarszczył brwi.  
"A chciałem oszczędzić trochę Senzu" - pomyślał.  
- No dobrze. Mogę się zgodzić na walkę - powiedział po chwili. - Ale pod jednym warunkiem.  
- Obiecuję, że daruję ci życie.  
- Nie to miałem na myśli. Zaatakujcie wszyscy naraz.  
- Żartujesz!  
- Nie. Przemieńcie się wszyscy czterej i zaatakujcie naraz, obiecuję wykorzystać cała swoją moc, chociaż zapewne wystarczyłaby połowa.  
Na czole Zidane'a pojawiły się żyły, ten Saiyan ośmielał się kpić z Czerwonej Gwardii.  
- Dobrze! Sam tego chciałeś! Marcus! Freya! Garnet!  
Trójka Lanfanów skinęła jednocześnie głowami i skupiła ki, koncentrując się. Skauter Saladina zaczął szaleć. Chwilę później wszyscy Lanfani, poza Blankiem i Cinna, byli już po przemianie.  
- Twoja kolej - rzucił Zidane. - Pokaż nam tę swoją "moc".  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się, jego sylwetkę otoczyła złota poświata, włosy Saiyana zafalowały i wydłużyły się znacznie. Brwi zniknęły. Vegeta przeszedł w Perfect-SSJ3.  
- Nie widziałam jeszcze takiej przemiany - powiedziała Freya. - Ale twoja ki nie wzrosła.  
- Sprawdź sama - odrzekł Vegeta.  
Saladin wcisnął niewielki przycisk przy skauterze.

- Sejsmolodzy nie przewidują powtórzenia się wstrząsów - mówił ubrany w szary garnitur facet z telewizora. - Epicentrum trzęsienia określa się na jakieś trzydzieści kilometrów na północ od West Capital.  
- Hm - zdziwiła się Bra - czy to nie tam zawsze trenuje mój ojciec z wujkiem Saladinem?  
- Tam polecieli wszyscy z oddziału - rzuciła Ruby.  
- Czy oni tam... walczą? - zapytała Marron.  
- Zdaje się, że po to polecieli - stwierdziła córka Baku.  
- Oby nie... ojciec ich pozabija.  
- Żartujesz! - powiedziała Ruby. - Oddział mojego taty to sami najlepsi Lanfani z całej planety!  
Bra spojrzała na nią tak jak zwykli patrzeć ci o dużej wiedzy na tych, którzy wiedzą tak bardzo niewiele.

Walka nie trwała długo, zaś wyrównana była tylko przez pierwsze dwie sekundy, kiedy to wszyscy zniknęli ze swoich miejsc.  
Zidane padł pierwszy, kopnięty przez Vegetę w twarz zarył w ziemię i zatrzymał się dopiero po kilkunastu metrach. Druga była Garnet, próbująca trafić księcia prawym prostym. Saiyan złapał jej pięść, podrzucił Lanfankę do góry a następnie zbił prosto w dół ciosem w kark. Freyę na pewno rozwścieczyłoby to, że jej siostra tak łatwo została pokonana, jednak niespecjalnie widziała co się stało, w sumie zauważyła tylko dwie smugi. Pierwszą kiedy Garnet spadała na ziemię i drugą tuż przed tym jak sama otrzymała cios w szczękę. Najdłużej wytrwał Marcus, którego książę postanowił zostawić sobie na koniec, gdyż rzeczywiście był najsilniejszy z całej grupy. Lanfan strzelił w Vegetę ki-blastem, który Vegeta odbił jedną ręką, następnie wystrzeliwując w przeciwnika Big Bang Attack. Marcus uniknął pocisku dosłownie o włos. Ten unik był zresztą jego ostatnim manewrem w tej walce. Książę wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi przeciwnika, błyskawicznie znalazł się przy nim i wbił mu pięść pod żebra. Marcus jęknął tylko i runął na ziemię.  
Skauter Saladina piknął w momencie w którym Vegeta dotknął podłoża.  
- 11,7 sekundy - powiedział młodszy książę.  
- Aż tyle?  
- Niepotrzebnie się bawiłeś z tym ostatnim.  
- Nieważne... Daj im wszystkim po Senzu zanim któryś wykituje.  
- Jasne, braciszku - rzucił Saladin, podchodząc do leżącej najbliżej Garnet.  
Cinna i Blank milczeli dość długo, zanim w końcu niższy Lanfan odezwał się:  
- Wiesz... wiesz co... Chyba niepotrzebnie ich tu wzywaliśmy.  
Blank, swoim zwyczajem, milczał.

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego siódmego.

Czy Vegeta dogada się z Lanfanami?


	58. Sala grawitacyjna

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LVIII - Sala grawitacyjna

- Niesamowite są te Senzu - stwierdził Marcus, przeglądając się w lustrze w przydzielonym im pokoju w Capsule Corp. - Nie dość, że wyzdrowiałem to jeszcze zupełnie nie jestem głodny, chociaż minął już cały dzień.  
- Daj mi spokój - powiedział Zidane, który miał od wczoraj nienajlepszy humor. - Nie chce mi się o niczym rozmawiać.  
Marcus spojrzał na niego z politowaniem.  
- Zidane, nie będziesz chyba tego aż tak przeżywał. Trzeba przyznać, że gość jest dobry.  
- Aż za dobry. To po prostu niemożliwe! Zrozumiałbym, gdybyśmy przegrali po walce, nawet po krótkiej walce! Ale nam się nawet nie udało go dotknąć!  
- Nie dziwi mnie to. Opowiadałem ci o Edge'u, nie? Blank i Cinna ostrzegali nas, że ci tutaj go pokonali. Mogliśmy przewidzieć, że nie będziemy mieli szans.  
Zidane milczał.  
- Ale ta jego przemiana... to naprawdę coś, nie? Jego moc wzrosła po prostu niewyobrażalnie.  
Zidane skinął głową, nie mógł się z tym nie zgodzić.  
- Słyszałem, że królowi Gebacca udało się osiągnąć coś co nazywał "zaawansowanym stopniem Super-Saiyana". Myślisz, że to jest to samo?  
- Może.  
Drzwi do pokoju Lanfanów otworzyły się, do środka wszedł Saladin.  
- A, tu jesteście... Ruszcie się, Vegeta pokaże wam swoje metody treningu - powiedział, odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
Czerwoni Gwardziści spojrzeli po sobie i wzruszyli ramionami, ale po chwili wstali i poszli za Saiyanem. Drugi książę i reszta Lanfanów czekali już na nich przed salą grawitacyjną. Freya wyglądała wyjątkowo ponuro. Nic dziwnego, jak do tej pory jeszcze nigdy z nikim nie przegrała, poza Steinerem oczywiście. Vegeta był zadowolony, widział w oczach wszystkich kosmitów respekt. W tym momencie górował nad nimi nawet pomimo tego, iż poza Cinna i Garnet wszyscy byli od niego wyżsi.  
- Są już wszyscy? - zapytał książę.  
- Brakuje Baku i Quina, ale nie sądzę by byli zainteresowani - powiedział Blank.  
- Chodźcie za mną. - Saiyan wszedł do sali grawitacyjnej, reszta grupy podążyła w jego ślady. Tego dnia króla Vegety nie było Capsule Corp., ostatnio zresztą często gdzieś znikał.  
- Co to za pokój? - zainteresował się Marcus.  
- Sala grawitacyjna. To urządzenie na środku modyfikuje siłę ciążenia, można ją zwiększyć, dzięki temu trening jest skuteczniejszy.  
- Ciekawy pomysł. Przy jakiej ty trenujesz?  
- Od dłuższego czasu tu nie zaglądałem. Ten trening na dłuższą metę tylko przemęcza organizm, poza tym nastawianie się tylko na rozwój fizyczny osłabia technikę. Teraz ćwiczę z bratem.  
- Jaka maksymalną grawitację można tu ustawić?  
- Zdaje się, że po ostatnich modyfikacjach... 1500. Więcej się nie da, ściany były już kilkukrotnie wzmacniane, ale przy większej po prostu się zapadają.  
- Aha - Marcus pokiwał głową. - Co wy na to, żeby to wypróbować?  
- Czemu nie - zgodził się Zidane.  
- Skoro chcecie... - powiedział Vegeta - Na początek ustawię wam 500.  
- Tylko tyle?  
- Niech będzie 1000 - zgodził się książę, podchodząc do pulpitu sterowniczego i wciskając kilka klawiszy. Gotowi?  
Wszyscy potwierdzili.  
Vegeta wcisnął "enter" i po chwili cała sala niemal widocznie zafalowała od zwiększonego ciążenia. Reakcja Lanfanów była różna, Cinna został przyciśnięty do podłogi, pod Blankiem lekko ugięły się nogi. Reszta nie wydawała się być pod wrażeniem.  
Blank wyprostował się po chwili, kiedy pierwszy szok minął. Wysoki Lanfan podszedł do Cinna i pomógł mu wstać.  
- Faktycznie, czuć tę grawitację - powiedział Zidane, niepewnie robiąc kilka kroków, Lanfan podskoczył, jednak uniósł się zaledwie na metr i runął na ziemię, wyginając nieco podłogę. - Ta sala jest trochę nieodporna na uszkodzenia.  
- Tak, materiały są zaprojektowane do treningu przy grawitacji maksimum 500... Na Ziemi ciężko znaleźć lepsze.  
- Myślę, że moglibyśmy coś na to poradzić. Blank, nie wiesz gdzie jest Quina?

Bra, Marron i Ruby wyjątkowo krytycznie przyglądały się powstającej na placu przy Capsule Corp. konstrukcji.  
- Tato! - powiedziała z wyrzutem Bra. - Zajmujecie całe miejsce! Gdzie my będziemy się opalać?  
- Wybacz, kochanie, ale potrzebujemy tej sali. Nie zapominaj, że będziemy wkrótce walczyć o przyszłość planety. Chcesz chyba, żeby twój brat wrócił, nie? - książę celowo nie wspomniał o Brollym.  
Bra prychnęła tylko.  
- Dziewczyny! Idziemy stąd! - Trzy nastolatki zniknęły w budynku Capsule.  
"Chwila spokoju" - pomyślał Vegeta, ale w tym momencie usłyszał głos Marcusa.  
- Vegeta, słuchaj, mam pytanie. Czy ty i twój brat jesteście tu jedynymi Saiyanami? Cinna i Blank twierdzili, że było was więcej.  
- Tak, jest nas więcej. Tyle tylko, że akurat wszyscy nie żyją albo gdzieś zniknęli.  
- Hę?  
- To długa historia. Poza Saladinem i mną możecie się jeszcze natknąć na mojego ojca. Nie drażnijcie go, bo nie jest taki miły jak my.  
- Aha.  
Tymczasem z drugiej strony placu toczyła się inna rozmowa. Saladinowi mimo najszczerszych chęci nie udało się uniknąć konwersacji z Zidane'em i Freyą, którzy postanowili wypytać go o słabe punkty Vegety.  
- Ile razy mam mówić? Nie znam żadnej jego słabości. Nigdy z nim nie wygrałem.  
- Na pewno jest coś, co da się wykorzystać na swoją korzyść w walce! - powiedziała Freya.  
- Nawet jeśli, to ja nie mam pojęcia co. Zresztą nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do wypytywania, znam go raptem od trzech miesięcy.  
- Naprawdę? To kogo powinniśmy zapytać?  
- Inny Saiyan, Son Goku, pokonał go dwukrotnie, on na pewno coś by wiedział na ten temat.  
- A gdzie jest ten Son Goku? - zainteresował się Zidane.  
- W tym problem, że zaginął.  
- Wcale nam nie pomagasz - stwierdził Zidane. - Może ktoś inny?  
- Son Gohan, syn Goku. On też kiedyś był dużo silniejszy od Vegety.  
- A on gdzie jest?  
- Nie żyje.  
Freya wyglądała na coraz bardziej rozdrażnioną.  
- Jest jeszcze ktoś - powiedział w zamyśleniu Saladin. - Brolly, on też kiedyś wygrał z Vegetą.  
- Czy on żyje? - upewnił się Zidane.  
- Tak.  
- A jak go znaleźć?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, przyłączył się do naszych wrogów, a oni się ukrywają.  
Freya zawyła z wściekłości, odwróciła się i odeszła.  
Młodszy książę spojrzał na nią zaskoczony:  
- Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak? - zapytał.  
- W pewnym sensie - odpowiedział Zidane z rezygnacją. - Chciałem cię jeszcze o coś zapytać. Dlaczego właściwie masz ogon?  
- Czemu wszyscy o to pytają? - powiedział znudzonym tonem.  
- Bo to głupota, z ogonem nigdy nie osiągniesz dużej mocy i nigdy nie przemienisz się w złotowłosego.  
- Mam większą moc niż sądzisz. A Super-Saiyan nie jest mi potrzebny.  
- Nie? Przecież w ten sposób nigdy nie dorównasz bratu.  
- Nie zależy mi na tym, żeby mu dorównywać.  
Zidane'a zdziwiła ta odpowiedź.  
- Jesteś zupełnie inny niż Saiyani, których znam.  
- Nie jesteś pierwszą osobą, która mi to mówi - powiedział Saladin. - Może to dlatego, że charakter odziedziczyłem po matce. Ona też zawsze wyłamywała się poza saiyańskie standardy.  
- Rozumiem. Ale i tak dziwi mnie, że nie chcesz się pozbyć ogona.  
Saladin nie odpowiedział, zamyślił się. Jego matka została na Yarosh. Saiyan tęsknił za nią, nie planował opuszczać planety na tak długo, chciał tylko przywrócić do życia ojca i wrócić na rodzinną planetę, żeby...  
Żeby co... żyć jak normalna rodzina?  
Saladin pokręcił głową, to było niemożliwe. Znał ojca dobrze z opowieści matki, król Vegeta nie był typem, który może przejść na emeryturę i spędzać całe dnie w domu czytając gazetę i pykając fajeczkę. Saladin łudził się sądząc, że ojciec choćby okaże mu wdzięczność za ożywienie Smoczymi Kulami. Był na to zbyt dumny. Król Vegeta był wojownikiem. Rodzina, jeśli w ogóle liczyła się dla niego to zdecydowanie nie zajmowała pierwszego miejsca.  
Starszy brat Saladina był wierną kopią króla, choć życie na Ziemi znacznie go ułagodziło. To dobrze. Saladin żałował, że przywrócił ojca do życia. Żałował, że posłuchał tamtego przybysza. Nie wynikło z tego absolutnie nic dobrego.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, wszystkie kłopoty były jego winą...  
- Hej, dobrze się czujesz? - Saiyan usłyszał głos Zidane'a.  
- Doskonale - odparł ponuro Saladin, unosząc się w powietrze i znikając gdzieś na horyzoncie, chciał być sam.  
- A jemu co? - zdziwił się Zidane. - Dziwna ta planeta...

Budowa nowej sali grawitacyjnej trwała około tygodnia, jej inaugurację poprzedzono oczywiście urządzonym przez panią Briefs przyjęciem na którym zjawili się, poza wszystkimi stałymi bywalcami Capsule Corp., także żywa część rodziny Son, czyli Chi Chi, Videl i Pan (z Yamchą i Tenshinhanem jako osobami towarzyszącymi), Dende, Popo i ochraniający ich #17, a także Mr Satan, który koniecznie potrzebował spotkania z przyjaciółmi, gdyż ostatnimi czasy coraz bardziej zamykał się w sobie, rzadziej pokazując się w telewizji i rozdając autografy. Zjawili się także Puar, Oolong, Karin i Yajirobee. Kamesennina nie zaproszono ze względu na zbyt dużą ilość kobiet będących w stanie zniszczyć miasto jednym ki-blastem.  
Zabawa skończyła się nad ranem i chociaż na chwilę pozwoliła zapomnieć wszystkim o troskach jakie gnębiły ich każdego dnia. Jak się jednak można domyśleć następnego dnia treningu wcale nie zaczęto z samego rana jak planowano. Około dziewiątej cała Capsule Corporation pogrążona była jeszcze we śnie. No, prawie cała.

Zidane znudzonym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w dwa wróble siedzące na gałęzi tuż za oknem kuchni Capsule. Wszyscy wystawili go do wiatru, mimo, że specjalnie poszedł wczoraj spać wcześniej i zmusił się wstać o tej nieludzkiej porze, by móc zacząć trening. Domyślał się, że Marcus może się nie zjawić, ale że Freya i Garnet też? Lanfan czuł się zawiedziony.  
Do kuchni ktoś wszedł, Zidane z nadzieją podniósł głowę. Była to jednak tylko córka Vegety, ta cała Bra. Lanfan spoglądał na nią podejrzliwie, nie miał zaufania do wszelkiej maści nastolatek, gdyż przed okresem zafascynowania Blankiem, Ruby miała zwyczaj przystawiania się do niego.  
Bra podeszła do lodówki, wyjęła stamtąd karton mleka z serii produktów "Satan poleca", usiadła naprzeciwko Zidane'a i upiła trochę.  
- Widzę, że wszyscy odsypiają - powiedziała po chwili.  
- Tak... A ty nie?  
- Nie byłam na przyjęciu - odpowiedziała Bra, Zidane uświadomił sobie, że faktycznie nigdzie jej tam nie widział, dziwne zachowanie jak na kogoś w jej wieku.  
- Aha.  
- Szkoda, że nikogo więcej nie ma - powiedziała nastolatka z tajemniczym uśmiechem. - Ale trudno, po prostu nie mogę tego dłużej trzymać w tajemnicy, najwyżej dowiesz się pierwszy.  
To brzmiało groźnie, Zidane wcale nie był pewien czy chce poznać tę wiadomość...  
Bra uśmiechnęła się rozbrajająco.  
- Jestem w ciąży, czyż to nie cudowne?

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego ósmego.

Czyż to nie cudowne:-)


	59. Androidy Zeta

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LIX - Androidy Zeta

Potężny wrzask rozległ się na niemal całą West Capital. Dobiegał z budynku Capsule Corporation.  
- JAK TO W CIĄŻY? - krzyknął Vegeta.  
- Tato... nie krzycz - powiedziała spokojnie Bra, większość aktualnie przebywających w budynku osób zgodziłaby się z nią zapewne, gdyż ból głowy był tutaj tego dnia wyjątkowo powszechną przypadłością.  
- Nie mów mi, żebym nie krzyczał! - krzyknął książę. - Kto właściwie jest ojcem? Zabiję go!  
- Jak to kto? - obruszyła się Bra. - Oczywiście, że Brolly...  
- Bro... Brolly? Ale jak? Kiedy? Gdzie?  
- Więc... - zaczęła półsaiyanka.  
- Nie odpowiadaj! - powstrzymał ją ojciec. - Nie chcę wiedzieć! - Książę chwiejnym krokiem wyszedł z kuchni.  
- Nie przyjął tego najlepiej - stwierdziła Bulma. - Nic dziwnego.  
- Chyba nie będziesz prawić mi kazań? Sama wyszłaś za ojca dopiero po moich narodzinach!  
- Nie takim tonem - warknęła Bulma, która nie lubiła jak przypominało się jej niektóre fakty z przeszłości.  
W tym momencie z korytarza rozległo się miarowe łupanie. Po chwili do kuchni wszedł Saladin.  
- Witam wszystkich - przeciągnął się. - Czy coś jest nie tak? Minąłem Vegetę uderzającego głową w ścianę.  
- Lepiej go powstrzymam, bo zniszczy dom - powiedziała Bulma, wychodząc.  
- A co się stało?  
- Jestem w ciąży - powiedziała Bra.  
- Naprawdę? Gratulacje!  
- Dzięki.  
- Zidane, zaczynamy trening? - Saladin zwrócił się do siedzącego cicho w kącie Lanfana, który ochoczo pokiwał głową. Obaj Saiyani ruszyli w kierunku nowej sali grawitacyjnej, omijając jednak szerokim łukiem szlochającego Vegetę i pocieszającą go Bulmę, lepiej było nie wchodzić teraz księciu w drogę. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce okazało się, że Freya i Garnet już trenują przy grawitacji 650.  
- Myślałyśmy, że już się nie pojawicie - stwierdziła Freya.  
- Od dawna tu jesteście?  
- Od jakiegoś czasu. Co to był za wrzask?  
- Aaa, to... okazało się, że córka Vegety będzie miała dziecko.  
- To on nie wiedział? - zapytały jednocześnie siostry.  
- Nie? A wy wiedziałyście?  
- Oczywiście. Przecież to widać! - stwierdziła Garnet.  
Zidane nie skomentował.  
- Zaczynajmy trening! - rzucił krótko Saladin.  
- Właśnie - poparła go Freya. - Co powiecie na pojedynek faceci kontra kobiety?  
- Dobrze!

Pani Briefs nie narzekała ostatnio na brak gości. Taki stan rzeczy bardzo się jej podobał, ostatecznie nie było przecież nic przyjemniejszego niż ujrzenie tego błogiego uśmiechu na twarzy kogoś kto spróbował jej najnowszego przepisu. Dlatego też nie zmartwiła się ani trochę widząc przed drzwiami swego domu kolejną, sporą grupkę dość dziwnie wyglądających osobników. Wszyscy mieli metalicznie szarą skórę i różnokolorowe włosy.  
"Doskonale, może spróbują nowej sałatki" - była to pierwsza myśl jaka przeszła jej przez głowę, głośno zaś powiedziała:  
- Witajcie, miło was widzieć. Wejdźcie i rozgośćcie się, zaraz coś podam - powiedziała uśmiechając się przymilnie.  
Rosły, długowłosy mężczyzna który bezpośrednio wysłuchał tych słów zdziwił się nieco tym powitaniem, nie bardzo wiedząc co powiedzieć.  
- Pani Briefs! - doszedł panią domu głos Kuririna, niski wojownik przecisnął się między dwoma szaroskórymi osobnikami i podszedł do matki Bulmy.  
- Ależ to ty, Kuririnie! Jakże miło cię widzieć. Nie odwiedzałeś nas od dłuższego czasu.  
- Nie było mnie na planecie - wyjaśnił Kuririn, co jego rozmówczyni przyjęła tak naturalnie jakby powiedział o pójściu do sklepu.  
- Wejdźcie, pewnie chcesz porozmawiać z Bulmą. Zawołam ją.  
- Byłbym wdzięczny.

Pojawienie się Bulmy wywołało wśród androidów Zeta ogromne poruszenie. Wiedzieli co prawda, że jest to dokładnie ta sama osoba co ich konstruktorka, ale i tak wywarło to na nich spore wrażenie.  
- Możesz się domyślać co znaczy dla nas spotkanie z tobą - powiedział w imieniu całej grupy przypominający z postury koszykarza Sagitarius. - To dla nas zupełnie jakbyś... jakby nasza konstruktorka powstała z martwych.  
Bulma była lekko speszona, ale nie dała tego po sobie poznać.  
- Cóż, ciężko mi uwierzyć, że wszyscy jesteście moim dziełem - powiedziała. - Naprawdę cieszę się, że mogę was poznać.  
- Uwierz, że cała przyjemność jest po naszej stronie.  
Kuririn, który znając już trochę androidy przypuszczał, że uprzejmości mogą się nieco przedłużyć wtrącił się:  
- Bulmo, pozwolisz, że was opuszczę. Chciałbym wrócić do domu, #18 już tam poleciała. Wezmę tylko Marron.  
- Dobrze, ale uważaj na Vegetę ostatnio nie jest w najlepszym humorze.  
- Ve... Vegetę? A co z Vegetto?  
- Rozłączyliśmy go jakiś czas temu.  
- Tak wcześnie? To powinno być dopiero wkrótce!  
- Jak to?  
- W siedzibie androidów znaleźliśmy wiadomość od tej drugiej Bulmy. Mówiła, że udało się jej to zrobić dopiero po pół roku!  
Pani naukowiec uśmiechnęła się.  
- Jak widać, jesteśmy lepsi. Udało się wcześniej.  
- Bulmo, to bardzo ważne! Czy Saladin i Goten żyją? Gdzie jest Goku?  
- Moja mama ci nie mówiła? Goku zaginął razem z Gotenem. Saladin żyje, dlaczego miałoby być inaczej?  
- W świecie naszej konstruktorki rozłączenie Vegetto doprowadziło do śmierci Gotena i Saladina i do przejścia Brolly'ego na stronę waszych wrogów - wyjaśniła Gemini.  
- Brolly rzeczywiście został opanowany przez Babidiego. Saladin żyje, ale zniknął Goten i razem z nim Goku.  
Kuririn był zdruzgotany.  
- Spóźniliśmy się - powiedział. - Nie wszystko odbyło się tak jak powinno, ale mimo wszystko spóźniliśmy się. Nasz świat różni się od tamtego, ale najwyraźniej zmierza do tego samego. Wydarzenia różnią się przebiegiem ale nie skutkiem. Tam Brolly oszalał na widok Goku.  
- Tutaj nic takiego nie miało miejsca.  
- Ale skutek jest ten sam, Brolly jest po stronie Babidiego i Gero, nie ma Gotena i Goku. To nawet gorzej niż tam, gdzie z Gotenem zginął Saladin.  
- Przecież sprowadzimy ich Smoczymi Kulami.  
- Nie rozumiesz, że oni zaatakują przed upływem roku?  
- Skończą ten projekt tak szybko?  
- Nie będą go potrzebować. Mają Brolly'ego i Cella.  
Bulma uśmiechnęła się z ulgą.  
- Vegeta sobie z nimi poradzi - stwierdziła. - A jeśli nie, to Lanfani na pewno coś wymyślą.  
- Kto?  
- Mamy tu cały oddział elitarnych Lanfa-jin z Nowej Plant - powiedziała Bulma. - Trenują w nowej sali grawitacyjnej.  
- To ten nowy budynek?  
- Tak. Uwierz, jeśli Gero i Babidi nie wyskoczą z czymś naprawdę nowym i potężnym to nie będą mieć szans.  
Kuririn uspokoił się nieco.  
- Może masz rację. Ale warto być gotowym na atak w każdej chwili.  
- Racja.  
- W takim razie zabieram Marron i lecimy.  
- Powinny być w pokoju Bra, razem z Ruby, pewnie wybierają kolor tapety do pokoju dziecka.  
Niegdyś łysy wojownik ponownie spojrzał na nią wielkimi oczami.  
- Możesz to powtórzyć?

- Przecież to Aries! - powiedział zaskoczony Leo, patrząc na leżącego na czymś w stylu stołu operacyjnego androida.  
- Owszem - potwierdziła Bulma. - Skończyłam go naprawiać trzy dni temu. Nie powiem, że było to łatwe...  
- Czy już go reaktywowałaś? - zapytał Sagitarius.  
- Nie. Zaszczyt może przypaść tobie. To tamten przycisk.  
Sagitarius niepewnie podszedł do pulpitu sterowniczego, ale zawahał się.  
- To Gemini powinna go reaktywować, to ona namówiła nas na wyprawę na Ziemię. Gdyby nie ona, nie przylecieliby tu z Ariesem za Umierającymi Gwiazdami. Gemini, pozwól.  
Androidka skinęła głową i wydała komputerowi polecenie.  
Aries drgnął i wstał po chwili rozglądając się dookoła.  
- Sagitarius? Leo? Scorpio? Co wy tu robicie? Gdzie ja właściwie jestem?  
Krzyk radości zagłuszył jego dalsze słowa. Wszystkie androidy powitały Ariesa, który dość długo nie mógł uwierzyć, że został zniszczony.  
- Bulmo... Na naszym statku mamy jeszcze cztery androidy, którym przydałaby się twoja pomoc.  
- Przynieście je tutaj - powiedziała Bulma ochoczo. - I uważajcie je za naprawione!

Zidane i Marcus w towarzystwie Garnet i Freyi szli korytarzem Capsule Corp. zmierzając w kierunku łazienek, po dzisiejszym treningu potrzebowali porządnego prysznica. Nagle przed sobą ujrzeli trójkę dziwnych osobników, kobietę i dwóch mężczyzn, wszyscy mieli szarą skórę.  
- Kim jesteście? - zakrzyknął Marcus zanim Zidane zdążył otworzyć usta.  
Jeden z tamtych, przeciętnej budowy mężczyzna o brązowych włosach podszedł do Lanfanów, wyciągając dłoń w geście powitania.  
- Androidy Zeta, do usług. Mam na imię Aries, bardzo mi miło.  
- A mnie nie bardzo - odrzekł Zidane nie podając mu ręki. - Co tu robicie?  
- Hej, nie tak ostro - powiedziała Gemini, zbliżając się. - Nie mamy wrogich zamiarów, jesteśmy tu gośćmi, przypuszczam, że tak samo jak wy.  
- Pewnie tak. Cóż, nie wchodźcie nam w drogę, a wszystko będzie w porządku.  
- Może to wy powinniście rozważyć nie wchodzenie w drogę nam - powiedział trzeci z androidów, krępy, ale umięśniony (o ile to określenie pasuje do maszyny) Scorpio.  
Zidane prychnął.  
- Wydaje mi się, że oni uważają się za silnych - stwierdził Scorpio.  
Aries spojrzał przelotnie na wszystkich Lanfanów, odczytując ich poziomy mocy.  
- Dla Edge'a poszliby na jeden ki-blast - stwierdził.  
- Hej, ja cię znam! - zaświtało nagle Marcusowi. - Byłeś na tym turnieju! Zaatakowałeś tego bladego gościa, który walczył z Vegetą!  
- Marcus - stwierdził Aries odruchowo. - Tak się nazywasz, prawda? Mam tę informację w bazie danych.  
- To ja.  
- W takim razie musicie być Lanfa-jin o których wspominała Bulma. Zgaduję, że ty jesteś Zidane a te dwie kobiety to Garnet i Freya.  
- Tak, to my - potwierdził Zidane. - Ale nie bardzo mamy czas na pogaduszki.  
- Wiem, że ciężko trenujecie. W takim razie, nie przeszkadzamy.  
Lanfani przeszli obok uśmiechniętych androidów i zniknęli za zakrętem korytarza.  
- Czasami uważam, że jesteśmy zbyt mili - stwierdził Scorpio, tłumiąc złość, ta czwórka zagrała mu na nerwach.  
- Nic na to nie poradzimy - odparła Gemini. - Tak już nas zaprogramowano.

Koniec rozdziału pięćdziesiątego dziewiątego.

Na Ziemi wszystko układa się dobrze, ale co słychać w Zaświatach?


	60. Zdrada

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LX - Zdrada

W zamierzchłych czasach, u zarania dziejów wszechświata istniało pięć megagalaktyk. Cztery z nich, Wschodnia, Zachodnia, Północna i Południowa rządzone były przez Kaioshinów, którym podlegali rządzący mniejszymi galaktykami Kaio. Centralną Megagalaktyką władał Dai-Kaioshin. Przywódca wszystkich bogów. Przez wiele lat panowała równowaga i pokój.  
Jednakże władza Dai-Kaioshina przestała mu w pewnym momencie wystarczać, postanowił samodzielnie zawładnąć całym kosmosem, wypowiedział więc innym Kaioshinom wojnę. Był od nich znacznie potężniejszy... ale ich było czterech. Owładnięty obsesją Dai-Kaioshin pod pretekstem poddania się zwabił ich do swojej Megagalaktyki, po czym zniszczył ją, przemieniając jej centralną gwiazdę w czarną dziurę, która pochłonęła dosłownie wszystko. Zginęły miliardy istot na tysiącach światów, w tym on sam.  
W pozbawionym opieki Kaioshinów kosmosie zapanował chaos, który trwał do czasu powołania nowych bogów, co według niepisanego prawa następowało co dziesięć tysięcy lat. Nowi Kaioshini zaprowadzili względny porządek. Dai-Kaioshin nadal był ich zwierzchnikiem, ale nie opiekował się samodzielnie żadnym obszarem. Spokój panował do czasu pojawienia się Bibidiego i Buu, kiedy to zostały zniszczone kolejne trzy Megagalaktyki. To już jednak zupełnie inna historia...

Na Kaioshin-sei wrzało. Nie było w tym dziwnego, ostatecznie niecodziennie Rou-Kaioshin zwoływał wszystkich mieszkańców planety na walne zebranie. Ponieważ wszechświat nie miał aktualnie Dai-Kaioshina to senior był zwierzchnikiem wszystkich bogów i chcąc nie chcąc musieli go posłuchać. Nastroje jednak nie były specjalnie pozytywne, tutaj nie lubiono rozkazów.  
- Cieszę się, że udało mi się was tutaj zgromadzić.  
- Przejdź do rzeczy, dziadku - krzyknął jakiś spiczastouchy osobnik w pierwszym rzędzie.  
- Trochę szacunku! Rozmawiasz ze swoim seniorem!  
- No właśnie, a miałem robić coś zupełnie innego. Pospiesz się!  
"Co za banda idiotów" - pomyślał starzec. - "Zupełnie nie obchodzi ich co się dzieje w świecie śmiertelników."  
- Dla tych was, którzy nie znają sytuacji. Jak wiecie Wschodni Kaioshin jest ostatnim żywym spośród nas, który jeszcze sprawuje swoje stanowisko. Nie wiecie natomiast, że według naszych przypuszczeń stało się z nim coś złego.  
- Czyżby w końcu wyszły mu bokiem jego kontakty ze śmiertelnikami? - zapytał ten z pierwszego rzędu, Rou-Kaioshin przypomniał sobie, że ma na imię Talic i jest jednym z pretendentów do zostania Kaioshinem.  
- Sądzę, że raczej oszalał - stwierdził starzec. - W pewnym momencie zniknął i przez dość długi czas nie dawał znaku życia. Pojawił się ostatnio na Ziemi. Okazało się, że pozyskał sobie za sprzymierzeńców kilku przywróconych do życia śmiertelnych łotrów. Teraz planuje z ich pomocą zaatakować Ziemię. Prawdopodobnie chce zniszczyć wszystkich Nameczan w kosmosie.  
- Może i słusznie. Te ślimaki już od dłuższego czasu za dużo sobie pozwalają!  
- Że co? - zdziwił się Rou-Kaioshin.  
- Próbują dorównać nam, bogom za pomocą tych całych Smoczych Kul. Ktoś powinien ukrócić te praktyki.  
Senior zdał sobie sprawę, że bardzo się pomylił. Ten tutaj doskonale orientował się w sprawach świata śmiertelników.  
- Przecież to nasi poprzenidcy nauczyli pierwszych Nameczan tworzyć Smocze Kule, by śmiertelne rasy mogły poradzić sobie bez naszej ciągłej pomocy! Poza tym w jaki sposób chce to "ukrócić"? Wybijając wszystkich?  
- Chociażby. Czyż to nie nasza metoda działania?  
- O czym ty mówisz? - powiedział zupełnie zaskoczony senior.  
- Starcze, nie powiesz mi, że my Kaioshini nasyłamy na siebie ciągle najpotężniejszych wojowników w kosmosie tylko po to by jedna czy druga rasa nie żyła pod rządami takich jednostek jak Freezer.  
- Coś ty powiedział?  
- Przecież to oczywiste, że Wschodni Kaioshin posłużył się ziemskimi Saiyanami by pozbyć się zagrażającego nam Babidiego i jego potwora.  
- Mylisz się! Babidi i Buu stanowili zagrożenie dla całego wszechświata, dlatego należało ich pokonać!  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie. Czymże jest istnienie kilku planet wobec wieczności kosmosu? To my, Kaioshini stoimy na straży spójności Wszechświata! To sobie przede wszystkim powinniśmy zapewnić przetrwanie!  
Słysząc te słowa Rou-Kaioshin wiedział już, że jest skazany na porażkę. Mimo wszystko musiał spróbować.  
- Musimy wyeliminować Wschodniego Kaioshina zanim sprawy się pogorszą - stwierdził. - Nie znacie całej prawdy, nie rozumiecie, że...  
- Rozumiem to, że twój plan wpędzi wszechświat w kolejną erę chaosu, starcze. Nie pamiętasz co stało się poprzednim razem gdy wszyscy Kaioshini zginęli?  
- Właśnie do tego zmierzam. Ten, który uwięził mnie...  
Potok jego słów przerwał mu odgłos teleportacji. Nad głowami zaskoczonego tłumu pojawiły się cztery postacie. Jedną z nich był właśnie obiekt toczącej się rozmowy, Wschodni Kaioshin, jednak z kruczoczarnymi włosami. Towarzyszyli mu Czerwony Cell a także Brolly i Gohan. Półsaiyan miał nad głową aureolkę.  
- Co się dzieje? - krzyknął senior, czterej przybysze wylądowali. - Son Gohan? To ty?  
- Witam wszystkich - powiedział spokojnie Kaioshin. - Dowiedziawszy się o tym spotkaniu postanowiłem przybyć tu osobiście. Chciałbym oficjalnie zdementować plotki o moim rzekomym szaleństwie. Raczej wręcz przeciwnie, mój umysł nigdy nie był tak jasny jak teraz. Wydaje mi się, że nareszcie znalazłem sposób by zaprowadzić we wszechświecie należny porządek. Śmiertelnicy wkrótce zrozumieją, że to do nas, Kaioshinów należy prawdziwa władza!  
Słowa te wywołały poruszenie wśród tłumu, rozległ się lekki gwar, który Rou-Kaioshin musiał przekrzyczeć chcąc coś powiedzieć.  
- Nie słuchajcie go! Próbuje was zwieść! Czy nie widzicie, że sam się już mianował Dai-Kaioshinem?  
- To ty próbujesz nas zwieść! - krzyknął Talic. - Czy nie zaproponowałeś przed chwilą uśmiercenia jednego z nas? Nawet świadomy tego, że wpędzi to kosmos w chaos!  
- Pozwolenie mu działać będzie miało znacznie gorsze skutki!  
- Skąd możesz to wiedzieć, stary głupcze? - powiedział cicho Wschodni Kaioshin. - Nie masz pojęcia o moich motywach! Czyż dzięki mnie nie odtworzono trzech zniszczonych Megagalaktyk? Czy nie przywróciło to do życia wielu śmiertelnych istot wraz z ich światami? Cóż znaczy jedna zielonoskóra rasa wobec tego ogromu?  
- Zapomniałeś powiedzieć, że nie odtworzyłeś jednej Megagalaktyki, tej którą...  
Senior nie dokończył, gdyż Shibito skinął lekko głową i w jednej chwili do starca doskoczył Son Gohan, łapiąc go za gardło.  
- Gohan... nie... - wycharczał Rou-Kaioshin.  
- Cóż znaczy istnienie jednego Rou-Kaioshina wobec całego wszechświata? - uśmiechnął się władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki. - Nie martw się, nie każę cię unicestwić. To by było zbyt proste, mam co do ciebie konkretne plany - tu Kaioshin wyciągnął dłoń w stronę seniora, sylwetka tego zafalowała, on sam zawył z bólu i po chwili zniknął, zaś w miejscu, w którym stał pojawił się piękny oburęczny miecz, który Gohan od razu zabrał.  
- Tym razem naprawdę jest niezniszczalny - powiedział pod nosem czarnowłosy.  
- Hej! Nie wolno ci! To Rou-Kaioshin, jesteś mu winien szacunek! - krzyknął z tłumu jakiś pulchny osobnik.  
Kaioshin wykonał lekki ruch głową. Brolly zniknął, pojawił się przy niefortunnym grubasie i odstrzelił mu głowę ki-blastem.  
- Czy ktoś ma jeszcze dla mnie jakieś dobre rady? - zapytał, jednak nikt się nie zgłosił. - W takim razie posłuchajcie, gdyż powiem to tylko raz. Możecie wybierać. Niektórzy z was, jak Talic, już to zrobili. Takich jak on czeka pewna przyszłość... możecie także wybrać źle i skończyć tak jak on. - Tu wskazał bezgłowe zwłoki. - Lub on... - pokazał palcem miecz, który pozostał z Rou-Kaioshina.  
Jak należało się spodziewać tłum był raczej milczący. Nikt nie odważył się sprzeciwić Kaioshinowi.  
- Tak więc przede wszystkim radzę wszystkim uzbroić się w cierpliwość. Wiecie ile czasu zostało do minięcia poprzednich 10,000 lat kadencji. Kiedy ten okres minie oficjalnie ogłoszę się Dai-Kaioshinem i mianuję Kaioshinami poszczególnych Megagalaktyk tych z was, którzy na to zasłużą. Tymczasem... Cell.  
- Tak?  
- Zaczekaj aż ten bez głowy zregeneruje się i unicestwij na dobre...  
- Tak jest!  
- Zgaduję, że następnym krokiem będzie opanowanie zaświatów - powiedział Talic, kiedy miał okazję porozmawiać ze swoim nowym mistrzem na osobności.  
- Nie. Zaświaty zostawiamy w spokoju.  
- Przecież mamy dość siły by to zrobić!  
- Nie, Talic - zaprzeczył spokojnie Kaioshin. - To ja mam dość siły by to zrobić - powiedział, kładąc nacisk na słowo "ja". - Ale także ja decyduję, że nie będziemy teraz atakować Zaświatów.  
- Dlaczego?  
- Do tej pory uważałem cię za dość cwanego... Nie każ mi zmieniać zdania i nie zadawaj głupich pytań, dobrze?  
Kandydat na Kaioshina posłusznie skinął głową.  
- Świetnie.  
- Panie... czy zamierzasz zająć Pałac Kaioshinów?  
- Nie mów do mnie "panie", nie jestem jakimś królem. I nie, nie zamierzam. To ty go zajmiesz.  
- Ja? - zdziwił się Talic.  
- Tak, zasłużyłeś na to - powiedział Shibito, gdyby jednak Talic potrafił czytać w oczach zorientowałby się, że nie o to chodzi. - Poza tym moja obecna kwatera zupełnie mi odpowiada.  
- A gdzie ona jest?  
- Wspominałem ci już coś o głupich pytaniach, prawda?  
- Tak, przepraszam.  
- Wybaczam.  
- Czy w takim razie mam zorganizować atak na Boski Pałac na Ziemi?  
- Wszystko w swoim czasie, Talic - uśmiechnął się czarnowłosy. - Zostaw planowanie mnie. Tymczasem znajdź tu sobie jakichś zaufanych pomocników i zaprowadź na planecie porządek. Zostawię ci Cell'a do pomocy.  
- Dobrze. Czy mogę zapytać co ty zamierzasz zrobić?  
- Poza Dendem jest w kosmosie jeszcze kilku Nameczan. Nimi także trzeba się zająć.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego.


	61. Pierwsza runda

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXI - Pierwsza runda

Piccolo powoli otworzył oczy, słysząc odgłos otwieranego włazu. Nameczanin od razu opadł na grunt, wiedząc, że zanim ktoś wejdzie zablokują jego ki a wtedy nie będzie w stanie utrzymać się w powietrzu.  
Do jego przypominającej Namek celi weszli dwaj znani mu już osobnicy, jaszczurowaty kapitan o imieniu Solve, oraz Tengel, wąsaty doktorek. Piccolo znał ich już dobrze, zbyt dobrze. Miał serdecznie dość przebywania tutaj i ich ciągłych odwiedzin połączonych z obietnicami o rychłym rozpoczęciu turnieju.  
- Jak się dziś czuje nasz Nameczanin? - zapytał doktor, Piccolo mruknął tylko, nie chciało już mu się nawet odpowiadać. - Widzę, że dziś w nienajlepszym humorze?  
- Może humor poprawi ci się, gdy dowiesz się, że pojutrze czeka cię walka - dodał kapitan.  
- Czyżby? - zapytał z powątpiewaniem Piccolo, nawet nie wstając.  
- Owszem. Zakończyliśmy już przygotowania do turnieju. Walki odbywają się już od jakiegoś czasu, ale twoja kolej pojutrze.  
- Z kim mam się zmierzyć?  
- Jeszcze nie wiadomo, losowanie dopiero nastąpi. Dowiesz się na arenie.  
- Świetnie. W takim razie zostawcie mnie w spokoju, chcę pomedytować.  
- Na twoim miejscu przygotowałbym się.  
- Wyjdźcie stąd i dajcie mi spokój - powiedział Piccolo, zamykając oczy.  
- Jak chcesz. - Po chwili Nameczanin usłyszał jak właz zamyka się i poczuł jak odzyskuje swoją ki. Niczego więcej nie potrzebował.

- A niech to wszyscy diabli! - zaklął doktor Tengel.  
- Co się stało?  
- Popatrz...  
- Wyniki losowania? O, niedobrze, twój Nameczanin kiepsko trafił!  
- To nie jest zabawne. Wiesz ile pieniędzy stracę?  
- Może wygra?  
- Bądź poważny.  
- Niepotrzebnie na niego stawiałeś w ciemno.  
- Co ty nie powiesz!  
- No dobra, wyniki są już na tablicach, ale nie ma szans, żeby ktoś je już sprawdził. Nikt tu nie zna tego Piccolo. Zamień go z kimś.  
- Co? Wiesz co lord zrobi mi za fałszerstwo!  
- Nie dowie się. Wolisz zbankrutować?  
- No dobra. Z kim go zamienić?  
- Z kimś równie nieznanym. Na przykład z tym jego kumplem z Ziemi. Dość ciężko trenował, to będzie dobra walka, może nawet wygra.

Kapitan Solve w towarzystwie dwóch żołnierzy otworzyli właz do sali treningowej Piccolo. Nameczanin już czekał.  
- Pozwól z nami.  
We czwórkę ruszyli stalowym korytarzem, mijając po drodze wiele drzwi, takich samych jak do celi Nameczanina.  
- Ilu wojowników bierze udział w tym turnieju?  
- Naprawdę wielu, ale większość z nich nie jest na twoim poziomie. Wojownicy tej klasy co ty zaczynają turniej od środka, można powiedzieć. Niektórzy musieli się przebijać przez wcześniejsze eliminacje.  
- Czuję się zaszczycony - powiedział sucho Piccolo, kapitan nie kontynuował tematu.  
Po kilkunastu minutach kluczenia po korytarzach Nameczanin i towarzyszący mu żołnierze dotarli do większych wrót, przy którym czekała już większa grupa, złożona głównie z medyków.  
- Za tymi drzwiami znajduje się arena. Za chwilę przekroczysz je i zmierzysz się ze swoim pierwszym przeciwnikiem. Życzę powodzenia, choć nie sądzę by było ci potrzebne.  
Piccolo zdziwił się trochę, ale nie zdążył o nic zapytać, gdyż w tym momencie właz zaczął się z chrzęstem podnosić. Nameczanin nieco niepewnie przekroczył próg.  
Niemal oślepiony feerią barw, które zobaczył, Piccolo z podziwem rozejrzał się dookoła. Nie był szczególnie zadowolony z tego, że tu był, ale jednak ten widok i na nim zrobił wrażenie. Arena była idealnie okrągła i naprawdę ogromna, miała chyba z ćwierć kilometra średnicy. Nad nią znajdowały się trybuny, po brzegi wypełnione tłumem znajdującym się za szklaną osłoną. Najwyraźniej była dźwiękoszczelna, gdyż nie było słychać żadnych krzyków. Zgromadzonych istot było tak wiele, że widać było tylko zbitą, wielokolorową masę. Po drugiej stronie areny, dokładnie naprzeciw Piccolo, najwyraźniej stał ktoś jeszcze, jednak było to zbyt daleko by mógł on dojrzeć z kim ma do czynienia.  
Nameczanin usłyszał jak właz za nim zamyka się. Chwilę potem arenę otoczyła półkolista, przezroczysta kopuła energii. Szklana osłona za którą znajdowała się publiczność uniosła się. Teraz słychać było wymieszane głos tysięcy zgromadzonych tu widzów. Światła przygasły.  
- Witam wszystkich na kolejnej ekscytującej walce Intergalaktycznego Turnieju Sztuk Walki o tytuł Najpotężniejszego Wojownika Kosmosu. Dziś zmierzą się... - w tym momencie Piccolo oślepiony został reflektorami, która padły bezpośrednio na niego - ...Piccolo z planety Namek, przedstawiciel zielonoskórej rasy bezpłciowych humanoidów oraz... - światła skierowały się na wojownika po drugiej stronie areny - ...przedstawiciel planety Tizbik, niepokonany jak dotąd samozwańczy Największy Mistrz Włóczni w kosmosie, Derf! Pamiętajmy, że turniej urządzany jest przez naszego ukochanego imperatora, lorda Ulvhedina! - reflektory oświetliły coś w rodzaju loży honorowej gdzieś wśród tłumu publiczności, na zbyt krótko jednak by Piccolo zdołał coś dojrzeć. - A teraz słówko od naszych sponsorów. - Tu komentator zaczął wymieniać jakieś dziwne nazwy, które kompletnie nic Piccolo nie mówiły. - A więc, niechaj walka się zacznie!  
Oświetlenie wróciło do normy, zaś Nameczanin poczuł jak odzyskuje swoją ki. Nie spiesząc się zaczął iść w kierunku centrum areny, chciał przed walką obejrzeć swojego przeciwnika. Ten najwyraźniej wpadł na ten sam pomysł, gdyż już wkrótce obaj wojownicy byli w stanie spojrzeć sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy.  
Derf był wysoki i umięśniony choć dość szczupły. Z twarzy przypominał nieco rybę, a ubrany był w luźne jasnoniebieskie szaty. Jego skóra była bladoróżowa, zaś przez plecy przewieszoną miał włócznię.  
- Domyślam się, że drżysz ze strachu przede mną - powiedział reprezentant Tizbik. - Dam ci szansę. Poddaj się a unikniesz bólu.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział, patrzył tylko na Derfa z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.  
- Sam tego chciałeś! - krzyknął Derf, rzucając się na przeciwnika. Pierwszy cios trafił Piccolo w szyję, drugi w korpus a trzeci prosto w lewe oko. Nameczanin nawet nie drgnął.  
Derf odskoczył.  
- Widzę, że jesteś silniejszy niż wyglądasz! Zaraz pokażę ci na co naprawdę stać Największego Mistrza Włóczni w kosmosie! - zdjął broń z pleców i zaczął koncentrować energię. Jego ki, co Piccolo doskonale wyczuwał, wzrosła kilkukrotnie. - HA! - krzyknął posyłając w Nameczanina podłużny, zielony ki-blast wystrzelony z grota włóczni.  
Piccolo lekkim ruchem ręki odbił pocisk w kierunku jego właściciela. Eksplozja posłała Derfa kilkanaście metrów do tyłu, pozbawiając go przytomności i spopielając ubranie.  
Światła przygasły.  
- Brawo! Zwycięzcą zostaje Piccolo z planety Namek! Pogratulujmy mu brawami! - Rozległy się owacje. - A teraz słówko od naszych sponsorów...  
"Co za cyrk." - pomyślał Piccolo, czując, że jego ki po raz kolejny zostaje zniwelowana. - "Niech ktoś mnie stąd wyciągnie."

- Potrzebujesz pomocy medyków? - zapytał go kapitan Solve już po opuszczeniu areny.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział, popatrzył tylko na niego jak na idiotę.  
- Nie rób takiej miny. Powinieneś się cieszyć, że trafiłeś na łatwego przeciwnika. Twój przyjaciel miał dużo mniej szczęścia.  
- Uubu? Czyżby przegrał?  
- Jeszcze nie walczył, ale nie wróżę mu zwycięstwa.  
- Jak to?  
- I tak już za dużo ci powiedziałem. Wy dwaj, zaprowadźcie go do celi.

Uubu z zaciekawieniem przyglądał się zbliżającej się do niego postaci. Komentator przedstawił go jako Aisa, zmiennokształtnego. Zmiennokształtny. To coś Uubu mówiło, czy Goku nie wspominał o tej rasie?  
Ais był duży, miał ponad dwa metry wzrostu, jego potężna łagodnie fioletowa sylwetka otoczona była elementami białego pancerza. Miał też dość gruby ogon, zaś z jego chronionej czymś w rodzaju hełmu głowy wyrastały dodatkowo dwa rogi.  
"Zmiennokształtny... zmiennokształtny... aaa, nieważne!" - pomyślał Uubu. - Witam cię! To zaszczyt walczyć tutaj z tobą - uczeń Goku skłonił się.  
Kiedy uniósł głowę było już za późno na reakcję. Łokieć Aisa trafił go prosto w szczękę. Uubu poleciał do tyłu, robiąc salto, wylądował i potarł bolące miejsce.  
- Hej, to nie fair! - powiedział. - Nie ostrzegłeś mnie!  
Zmiennokształtny w odpowiedzi zaszarżował na niego, z rozpędu wbijając Ziemianinowi kolano w mostek, Uubu jęknął i padł na plecy kilka metrów dalej. Podniósł się po dłuższej chwili, z trudem łapiąc oddech. Cios umięśnionym ogonem posłał go jednak ponownie na podłoże. Uubu odbił się rękami, wystrzeliwując w powietrze. Ais błyskawicznie znalazł się nad nim i ciosem złączonych pięści posłał go z powrotem w dół.  
Uubu uderzył o grunt ciężko i odbił się. Przy okazji arena udowodniła, że jest doskonale zaprojektowana, gdyż mimo ogromnego impetu nie została w żaden sposób uszkodzona.  
Uubu kaszlnął i drgnął. Nagle poczuł, że ki jego przeciwnika rośnie.  
Szybki odskok do tyłu uratował Ziemianina przed trafieniem sporym ki-blastem który eksplodował dokładnie w miejscu, w którym leżał on przed chwilą.  
- Dobra, mam dosyć - powiedział Uubu. - Szczerze mówiąc nie wzbudziłeś mojej sympatii. Zacznę walczyć na poważnie.  
Changeling uśmiechnął się wrednie i zaatakował, jego cios przeleciał jednak przez widmo, Uubu z rozpędu kopnął go w plecy. Ais bezwładnie poleciał do przodu, ale w powietrzu obrócił się i wyhamował wbijając w podłoże nogi i prawą dłoń. Wytracił prędkość zostawiając trzy podłużne, acz płytkie ślady w podłodze i odbił się w kierunku Ziemianina. Starli się w powietrzu, Uubu zanurkował pod prawym sierpowym zmiennokształtnego i wyprowadził serię krótkich, silnych ciosów w jego korpus. Dokończył wystrzeliwując ki-blast, który posłał jego przeciwnika w dół. Ais opadł swobodnie, robiąc jeszcze efektowne salto. Wylądował lekko i spojrzał na Uubu uważnie.  
- Nieźle - odezwał się po raz pierwszy od rozpoczęcia walki, miał niski, jakby ochrypły głos. - Wydaje mi się, że zasługujesz aby ujrzeć moją prawdziwą formę.  
- Prawdziwą formę? - zdziwił się Uubu, nareszcie kojarząc rasę zmiennokształtnych, to przecież jednym z nich był Freezer o którym tyle słyszał.  
Ais tymczasem skoncentrował się powodując lekkie drżenie podłoża. Po chwili urósł nieco, zaś jego głowa zaczęła się wydłużać ostatecznie osiągając ponad metr długości, kształt zmieniła też szyja, która była teraz wysunięta bardziej do przodu, dzięki czemu zmiennoszktałtny nie miał zakłóconego środka ciężkości.  
Uubu wyraźnie poczuł jak bardzo wzrosła ki jego przeciwnika.  
- Czas na drugą rundę - powiedział Ais z grymasem, mającym chyba być bardzo wrednym uśmiechem.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego pierwszego.

Czy Uubu poradzi sobie z Aisem?


	62. Steiner

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXII - Steiner

Ki-blast zmiótł Uubu z miejsca w którym stał. Dopiero w locie czarnoskóremu wojownikowi udało się odepchnąć od pocisku, który rozbił się o półkulistą osłonę rozpostartą nad areną. Tłum zawył z radości.  
Ziemianin nie zdołał zrobić uniku, kiedy ogromna pięść Aisa trafiła go w twarz i posłała na ścianę. Zmiennokształtny dopadł Uubu, kilkoma silnymi ciosami dodatkowo wbijając go w mur, który tym razem wgiął się lekko. Changeling zakończył serię odskakując i rzucając w przeciwnika sporą kulą ki, która eksplodowała potężnie.  
Zanim jeszcze dym eksplozji rozwiał się Ais usłyszał zza swoich pleców słowa Uubu:  
- No, no, gdybym nie zrobił uniku mogłoby być kiepsko.  
Zmiennokształtny wydawał się lekko zaskoczony.  
- Jak...  
- Jak udało mi się zrobić unik? - uśmiechnął się Uubu. - Widzisz... nie wykorzystałem jeszcze całej swojej mocy. Mogę cię zaskoczyć.  
Uubu zacisnął pięści, wokół niego pojawiła się biała aura.  
- Powalczyłbym z tobą jeszcze, ale trochę zgłodniałem - powiedział, łącząc dłonie nadgarstkami. - KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA!  
Strumień ki poleciał w kierunku Aisa, który krzyknął tylko, nie mając szans go uniknąć. W momencie uderzenia od jego korpusu poodpadały fragmenty pancerza, rozsypując się na wszystkie strony. Kamehameha posłała zmiennokształtnego na osłonę chroniąca publiczność, gdzie nastąpiła jasna eksplozja. Energetyczna sfera zadrżała lekko, ale wytrzymała. Poparzony i osmalony Changeling opadł bezwładnie na podłoże.  
Światła przygasły, po chwili dał się słyszeć głos komentatora.

- Widzisz, a jednak poradził sobie - stwierdził kapitan Solve, obserwując na monitorze Uubu kurującego się właśnie w komorze regeneracyjnej. - Zaimponował mi, szczerze mówiąc.  
- Ach tak? - zapytał zamyślony doktor.  
- Widzę, że mnie nie słuchasz. Nad czym pracujesz?  
- Fałszuję losowanie drugiej rundy.  
- Hę? Czemu?  
- Piccolo znowu kiepsko trafił - wyjaśnił doktor.  
- Pechowy gość.  
- Nie szkodzi, podmieni się.  
- Nie radzę zamieniać już z Uubu. Polubiono go po tamtej walce, może mieć sympatyków, którzy od razu sprawdzą kto jest jego kolejnym przeciwnikiem.  
- Wiem, dlatego włamałem się do bazy danych przed ogłoszeniem wyników, zamienię ich zanim wszystko trafi do publicznej wiadomości. Dobra.  
- Sprytne.  
- No, załatwione. Przeciwnikiem Zaurina będzie teraz Uubu. Nie mogę przegrać.

Piccolo spojrzał na dymiące zwłoki swego przeciwnika, niejakiego Retsecha. Może nie do końca zwłoki, pewnie przeżyje jeśli na czas umieszczą go w komorze. No cóż, ten przynajmniej próbował walczyć, ale mimo wszystko nie stanowił dla Nameczanina poważnego wyzwania. Ciekawe, czy Uubu też tak łatwo przechodził z rundy do rundy?

Uubu o włos uniknął eksplozji czerwonego ki-blasta, który niemal na pewno rozerwałby go na strzępy. Jego nowy przeciwnik o niebieskiej skórze i pomarańczowych włosach znacznie przerastał mocą tamtego zmiennokształtnego, ale to tym lepiej. Nudno by było zwyciężać bez wysiłku, prawda? Ziemianin skoncentrował ki i ruszył do kontrataku.

Właz otworzył się, Piccolo wylądował odruchowo. Słusznie, gdyż po chwili zneutralizowano jego ki. Nienawidził tego. Do celi Nameczanina, bo nigdy nie myślał o tym pomieszczeniu inaczej jak tylko o celi, weszli znani mu już dwaj osobnicy w eskorcie trójki żołnierzy w szaroniebieskich mundurach.  
- Zastanawiam się od dłuższego czasu - powiedział powoli. - Czy wy macie za dużo czasu, że bez przerwy tu przyłazicie?  
- Pewnie się ucieszysz, dotarłeś do finałów - odparł doktor. - Razem z tobą w turnieju jest już tylko czterech wojowników.  
- Czyżby? Po czterech łatwych pojedynkach? - najtrudniejszą walką Piccolo było starcie z czymś co przypominało żabę i opluło go jakąś kleistą mazią.  
- Po prostu miałeś szczęście - uśmiechnął się doktor, który pieniędzy miał teraz jak lodu i postanowił rzucić robotę tuż po turnieju. - Teraz jednak skończyło się, wszyscy którzy dotarli tutaj są bardzo silni. Jeśli nie potraktujesz sprawy poważnie, przegrasz.  
Piccolo roześmiał się.  
- I co z tego? Dlaczego niby miałoby mi zależeć na zwycięstwie?  
- Może i turniej cię nie obchodzi, ale czy nie chciałeś rewanżu ze swoim przyjacielem?  
- Uubu? Czyli nadal walczy.  
- Owszem, może nawet zmierzysz się z nim w następnym pojedynku. Jeśli mam być szczery w takim wypadku stawiałbym raczej na niego.  
- Czyżby?  
Po chwili obaj "goście" Piccolo wyszli, jego ki wróciła do normy.  
- Komputer - powiedział powoli Nameczanin. - Włącz stukrotnie większą grawitację...

- Naprawdę? Dotarłem do finału? - zapytał Uubu z radością w głosie. - Dzięki! Nie wiecie nawet jak bardzo się cieszę! - uczeń Goku zaczął skakać po całym pomieszczeniu.  
- Właśnie widzimy. Na razie odpocznij i przygotuj się psychicznie.  
- Mam nadzieję, że tym razem dacie mi jakiegoś poważnego przeciwnika, tamci nie dali mi nawet pokazać moich możliwości.  
Kapitan i doktor popatrzyli po sobie nawzajem z zaskoczeniem.  
- Żartujesz! - powiedział Solve.  
- Nie. Naprawdę chciałbym poważnego przeciwnika.  
- Chcesz powiedzieć, że wszyscy ci wojownicy z którymi się zmierzyłeś nie byli dla ciebie odpowiednimi przeciwnikami?  
- Świetni z nich wojownicy, jak na ich ograniczone możliwości naprawdę nieźli, ale raczej nie na moim poziomie. Ani razu nie musiałem się naprawdę wysilić żeby wygrać.

Doktor i kapitan szli korytarzem w milczeniu.  
- Myślisz, że nie blefował?  
- Nie wiem, ale wydawało się, że wierzy w to co mówi.  
- Jak silny jest Caulif?  
- Silny, ale...  
- Nie kończ.  
Znowu przez dłuższą chwilę nic nie mówili.  
- Nie możemy sobie pozwolić na porażkę Caulifa. Postawiliśmy na niego... w sumie wszystko.  
- Wiem.  
- Masz jakiś pomysł?  
- Chyba tak, posłuchaj...

Reflektor zaświecił Piccolo prosto w oczy.  
- Piccolo z planety Namek - powiedział komentator - zielonoskóry wojownik, który dotarł tu dzięki swym niesamowitym umiejętnościom i równie niesamowitemu szczęściu oraz - światła skierowały się na osobnika po drugiej stronie areny - Steiner z planety Yasan! Ten sam kontrowesyjny zawodnik, który z rundy do rundy przechodzi zawsze o włos!  
Dalej nastąpiło standardowe przedstawienie organizującego turniej lorda Ulvhedina i "słówko od sponsorów". Potem arena powróciła do standardowego oświetlenia, zaś ki Nameczanina wróciła do normy.  
Piccolo przez dłuższą chwilę czekał, aż jego przeciwnik podejdzie, kiedy jednak nie dostrzegł żadnego ruchu zdecydował sam się do niego zbliżyć. Nameczanin uniósł się w powietrze i w pozycji wyprostowanej zaczął lewitować w kierunku Steinera.  
Reprezentant planety Yasan okazał się być zupełnie przeciętnym białowłosym mężczyzną, na oko nie więcej niż dwudziestopięcioletnim. Jego fryzura przypominała czuprynę Gohana w SSJ2, choć była nieco krótsza. Ubrany był w widziany już przez Piccolo czerwony pancerz przypominający saiyańską zbroję. Taki sam strój nosił Blank, którego Nameczanin postanowił zapamiętać do końca życia, gdyż to jego winił za znalezienie się tutaj.  
Steiner beztrosko opierał się o bramę przez którą prawdopodobnie wszedł na arenę, ziewał przy tym głośno.  
Piccolo wylądował przed nim.  
- Nie mów mi tylko, że masz zamiar ze mną walczyć - powiedział Steiner. - Już mi się nie chce.  
Piccolo zdziwił się nieco, ale nie dał tego po sobie poznać.  
- To jak inaczej chcesz się stąd wydostać? - zapytał.  
- W sumie racja, chociaż muszę przyznać, że to mi się nic a nic nie podoba. Wcale nie zgłaszałem się do tego turnieju.  
- Ja też nie.  
- W takim razie dlaczego mamy ze sobą walczyć?  
- Nie wiem. Może nie powinniśmy?  
- Słusznie - Steiner odepchnął się lekko od ściany i podszedł do Piccolo. - Jak stąd wyjdziemy?  
- Może przez te drzwi - zaproponował Piccolo.  
- Dobra. - Steiner obrócił się i strzelił we wrota białawym ki-blastem, kiedy dym powstały po eksplozji rozwiał się nie było na nich nawet zadrapania. - Do bani - stwierdził Lanfan. - To nie działa.  
- Uprasza się zawodników o współpracę z organizatorami turnieju i rozpoczęcie walki - odezwał się głos komentatora. - Inaczej będziecie zmuszeni ponieść konsekwencje.  
- Jakie konsekwencje? - zapytał Steiner sam siebie. - Odłączą nam ki?  
- Nie sądzę, ludzie zażądaliby zwrotu pieniędzy za bilety jeśli walka by się nie odbyła.  
- Racja. A więc...  
- Pewnie walka się odbędzie...  
- Na innych zasadach...  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów nagle wokół dwóch wojowników zaczęły materializować się jakieś kształty. Chwilę potem otoczeni byli przez piątkę fioletowych Saibaimen, do znudzenia przypominających KSTRK'a i MDGSKR'a z 29-ego Tenkaichi Budokai.  
- Znowu oni - syknął Steiner.  
- Też ich znasz?  
- To przez nich tu jestem, ale tym razem nie dam się zaskoczyć!  
Piątka stworków zniknęła, Piccolo i Steiner także. Nameczanin chwycił jednego z Saibaimen za głowę, rzucił nim w powietrze i wystrzelił z ust pocisk ki, który usmażył stworka. Steiner tymczasem zrobił unik przed ciosem innego i celnym kopniakiem zmiażdżył mu głowę. Dwa kolejne stwory rzuciły się na Piccolo trafiając go celnie w szczękę i korpus. Nameczanin poleciał do tyłu, ale wyhamował potężnym impulsem ki, sprawiając, że jego płaszcz zafalował, a dwaj napastnicy polecieli do tyłu. Nie zdążyli się już ocknąć, zestrzeleni przez Steinera.  
Ostatni Saibaimen wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi Lanfana dopadł do niego zacisnął na nim żelazny uchwyt. Jego skóra Zaczęła lekko błyszczeć...  
Piccolo wiedział co się święci, zielony Saibaimen w ten sam sposób wykończył Yamchę na Ziemi, dawno temu.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO! - idealnie wycelowany świder ki odstrzelił fioletowemu stworowi głowę nie drasnąwszy nawet skóry białowłosego wojownika. Bezwładne ciało opadło na podłoże.  
- Dzięki, ale co to było?  
- Chciał się wysadzić zabijając przy okazji ciebie.  
- Aha, tym bardziej dzięki. Wiesz co, jesteś całkiem niezły.  
- Nawzajem.  
- Ciekawi mnie czy bym z tobą wygrał.  
- Chyba nie masz zamiaru teraz ze mną walczyć?  
- Nie, ale mimo wszystko.  
- Uwaga! - wokół wojowników pojawiło się pięć nowych kształtów. Kiedy zmaterializowały się ostatecznie Steiner i Piccolo wiedzieli już, że tym razem nie pójdzie im łatwo. Ci Saibaimen byli inni, ich odcień skóry można było określić na coś pomiędzy szarym a srebrnym. Najważniejsza była jednak ich ki, która w porównaniu do ich fioletowych poprzedników była po prostu ogromna.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego drugiego.

Czyżby turniej miał nie dotrwać do wielkiego finału?


	63. Odwracanie uwagi

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXIII - Odwracanie uwagi

- Niedobrze - powiedział Steiner. - Za silni są i za dużo ich...  
- Widzę - potwierdził Piccolo. - Co robimy?  
- Mam na nich sposób, ale potrzebuję chwili na koncentrację. Dasz radę ich zająć na moment?  
Piccolo uśmiechnął się do siebie. Kiedyś, dawno temu, wypowiedział podobne słowa do Goku. To było tuż przed walką z Raditzem, której Saiyan nie przeżył. Tłumiąc złe przeczucia Nameczanin ściągnął z głowy turban, a następnie zrzucił z siebie pelerynę. Strój opadł na podłoże z głuchym uderzeniem.  
- Myślę, że sobie poradzę - powiedział w końcu, Steiner uśmiechnął się tylko.  
Piccolo zniknął, pojawiając się tuż obok jednego z szarych stworów i kopiąc go w twarz. Saibaiman poleciał do tyłu bezwładnie, Piccolo tymczasem zniknął by uniknąć ciosu w plecy od innego. Nameczanin zmaterializował się za przeciwnikiem i strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Gdyby był to fioletowy stworek pewnie zostałby na miejscu usmażony, tego jednak odrzuciło tylko nieco do przodu.  
Piccolo nie zdołał już obronić się przed kolejnymi ciosami. Jeden z Saibaimen podciął go, a drugi, zanim Nameczanin upadł, uderzył go prosto w szczękę. Piccolo poleciał parę metrów do tyłu, wyhamował impulsem ki i oberwał kopniakiem w brzuch od ostatniego z szarych karłów. Rozwścieczony tym nieco Nameczanin złapał Saibaimana za ręce, aktywował aurę i niemal rozerwał przeciwnika na dwie połówki. Niemal, gdyż jeden ze stawów nie wytrzymał i Piccolo po prostu wyrwał mu lewą rękę. Stworek zawył w agonii zaś jego kompani rzucili się mu z odsieczą. Trójka rzuciła się na Piccolo, a jeden otworzył nagle głowę i splunął w stronę Nameczanina kwasem. Piccolo obronił się, rzucając w zieloną strugę niemal martwego, bezrękiego Saibaimana (teraz już całkowicie martwego), a pozostałych lecących w jego stronę potraktował ki-blastem. Nie trafił żadnego. Trafiony ciosami w szczękę, korpus i po nogach Nameczanin nie zdołał już nawet utrzymać równowagi, nie wspominając nawet o obronie przed kolejnymi ciosami. Przyparty gradem uderzeń do ściany nie miał już żadnych szans. Otrzymywał cios za ciosem.  
Nagła eksplozja ki odwróciła uwagę Saibaimen od półprzytomnego, poranionego Piccolo. Nie zobaczyli jednak co ją spowodowało. Steiner był teraz dla nich za szybki, znalazł się za ich plecami nim zdążyli się obrócić.  
Piccolo jak przez mgłę ujrzał nieco zmienioną postać Lanfana. Miał on teraz całkowicie czerwone włosy i idealnie białe oczy. Poza tym wydawał się nieco wyższy i lepiej zbudowany niż przed chwilą. Otaczała go biała aura.  
- Jak się czujesz? - zapytał Nameczanina.  
- Jak powiem... że świetnie... to uwierzysz? - z trudem wydusił z siebie Piccolo.  
- Dobra, leż tu. Ja się nimi zajmę.  
- Nie krępuj się...  
Saibaimen już na niego czekali, gotowi do kolejnego starcia.  
- Dobra... Będę liczył do trzech - powiedział Steiner. - Jeden... Dwa... - w tym momencie zniknął.  
Pierwszy z Saibaimen kopnięty z półobrotu, poleciał do tyłu bezwładnie. Steiner wyprzedził go i skasował strzelając falą ki z prawej dłoni.  
Pozostała trójka rzuciła się na Lanfana, ale ten wpadł w nich niczym w grupę kurczaków, rozpraszając ich na trzy strony. Następnie odwrócił się i we wszystkich wystrzelił po ki-blaście. Dwa trafiły, posyłając ofiary na okrągłą ścianę otaczającą arenę. Trzeci z Saibaimen był jakimś wyjątkowo zdolnym egzemplarzem, gdyż udało mu się wykonać unik. Steiner zmaterializował się za nim i przestrzelił przez jego korpus biały strumień ki. Na końcu Lanfan wylądował, ugiął nieco nogi, skoncentrował ki i dwoma silniejszymi pociskami dobił trafioną wcześniej dwójkę.  
- Trzy - dokończył Steiner, prostując się. - Dawać następną grupę! - krzyknął.  
Zamiast tego jednak światło nieco przygasło, a Steiner i Piccolo poczuli jak ich ki zostaje stłumiona, Lanfan powrócił do normalnej formy. Dwie ściany rozsunęły się, zupełnie jakby otwierały się bramy, którymi wojownicy weszli na arenę. Tyle tylko, że nie były to ściany z wrotami, ale dwie pozostałe.  
Zamiast wejść pojawiły się dwa spore monitory. Na jednym z nich pojawił się napis "Piccolo" a na drugim "Steiner".  
- A teraz, proszę państwa - odezwał się głos komentatora. - To na co wszyscy czekaliśmy. Głosowanie! Pamiętajcie, tylko jeden z wojowników może przejść do następnej rundy, wybierzcie tego, który waszym zdaniem spisał się lepiej!  
Po chwili przerwy pod imieniem Piccolo pojawiła się liczba 39 a na tablicy Steinera 61.  
- Dziękujemy wszystkim, którzy zdecydowali się zagłosować! - powiedział komentator. - Decyzją publiczności zwycięża Steiner i tym samym przechodzi do ścisłego finału! Pozostaje nam tylko pogratulować Piccolo, że udało mu się dotrzeć aż tutaj. Prosimy o brawa!  
Na trybunach zawrzało, Nameczanin otrzymał gorące owacje.  
- Wygląda na to, że wygrałem - powiedział Lanfan, podchodząc do Piccolo. - Nawet pomimo tego, że nie walczyliśmy ze sobą.  
- I tak bym nie wygrał. - stwierdził Nameczanin, podnosząc się z trudem. - Przypominasz mi moich przyjaciół z Ziemi.  
- Czy to komplement?  
- Raczej tak. Powodzenia w finale.  
- Dzięki.

- Zupełnie nieźle sobie poradziliście - powiedział doktor. Piccolo chciał, by się zamknął, ale był uwięziony w komorze regeneracyjnej bez możliwości powiedzenia choćby słowa. Postanowił więc po prostu udawać, że zasnął.  
- Pociesz się, że przynajmniej obejrzysz sobie dwie ostatnie walki. Jako eks-zawodnik jesteś teraz niemal pełnoprawnym widzem. Powinieneś się cieszyć, zdajesz sobie sprawę ile kosztuje wejściówka? Aha, już w następnej walce zobaczysz swojego przyjaciela, zmierzy się z naszym mistrzem, Caulifem.  
Piccolo nawet zaciekawiły te wieści, ale postanowił nadal udawać śpiącego.  
- Chyba zasnął - stwierdził doktor Tengel. - Nic dziwnego, był bardzo wyczerpany.  
- Jesteś pewien, że śpi? - ton głosu Solvego sugerował, że nie jest o tym przekonany.  
- Tak. Popatrz na jego bioodczyty, są minimalne.  
- Aha. W takim razie musimy pogadać.  
- O Steinerze?  
- O Steinerze - potwierdził kapitan. - Jak oceniasz jego moc? Może zagrozić Caulifowi?  
- Może - przyznał doktor.  
- W razie czego ten sam plan co z Uubu?  
- Tak.  
Piccolo nie do końca wtedy jeszcze rozumiał o czym mówią, ale wkrótce miał się sam o tym przekonać.

Nameczanin trochę dziwnie czuł się na widowni, pośród tych wszystkich dziwnych osobników. Niektórych z nich rozpoznawał, walczył z nimi niedawno. Innych potrafił chociaż zaklasyfikować do jakiejś znanej mu rasy, jak na przykład siedzącego dwa rzędy dalej zmiennokształtnego. Jednak znaczna większość obecnych tu stworzeń była mu całkowicie nieznana, a niektóre tak dziwaczne, że niemożliwym chyba byłoby wyobrażenie ich sobie bez wcześniejszego ujrzenia ich na własne oczy. Siedzący obok Nameczanina fioletowo-zielony stwór z licznymi mackami wyrastającymi z głowy był chyba dobrym przykładem.  
Każde miejsce na trybunach wyposażone było bardziej niż luksusowo. Oprócz fotela, którego kształt dało się na wszystkie sposoby regulować był tu także pulpit z monitorem na którym pojawiał się obraz z jednej z kilkuset wmontowanych w ścianę areny kamer. Komputer automatycznie wybierał najlepszy obraz, a każdą scenę dało się obejrzeć w zwolnionym tempie na wiele różnych sposobów. Poza ekranem na pulpicie był jeszcze przyciski odpowiedzialne za wzywanie ludzi od przekąsek i napojów.  
Oczywiście walk nie trzeba było oglądać w monitorach, nawet ze swojego dość wysokiego miejsca Piccolo miał dobry widok na całą arenę i za pomocą dołączonej do każdego miejsca skalowanej lornetki mógł bez trudu dojrzeć nawet szczegóły rysów twarzy zawodników. Tak przynajmniej twierdził doktor Tengel, który instruował nieco wcześniej Nameczanina jak korzystać z miejsca na widowni.  
Piccolo spróbował się odprężyć i wygodniej usiąść na swoim miejscu. Był trochę za wcześnie, widzowie dopiero się schodzili. We wcześniejszych rundach walki odbywały się co godzinę, ale trzy ostatnie pojedynki były rozgrywane po jednym dziennie dla podwyższenia napięcia i zapewnienia zawodnikom możliwości odpoczynku i czasu na regenerację sił.

- Naprawdę? Piccolo będzie na widowni? - zdziwił się Uubu. - Ale jakim cudem?  
- Twój przyjaciel odpadł już z turnieju - wyjaśnił kapitan Solve.  
- To szkoda... Miałem nadzieję, że będzie okazja się z nim drugi raz zmierzyć...  
- Cóż, nie wydaje mi się by miał z tobą jakiekolwiek szanse.  
- Nie docenia pan Piccolo. On potrafi zaskoczyć.  
- Na twoim miejscu przejmowałbym się raczej twoim nowym przeciwnikiem.  
- A właśnie. Kto to? - zaciekawił się Ziemianin.  
- Nie mogę powiedzieć. Dowiesz się na arenie.  
- W porządku - Uubu wzruszył ramionami. Walka to walka.

- Uubu, z planety Ziemia. Ten, który najbardziej chyba nas wszystkich zaskoczył, z rundy na rundę pokazując coraz więcej swoich możliwości i zwyciężając wielu faworytów - mówił komentator. - Wszyscy życzymy mu sukcesu, choć niewielu wierzy w jego zwycięstwo... - komentator nagle urwał. Uubu, w przeciwieństwie do Piccolo, nie widział, że komentujący walki kosmita otrzymuje od jakiegoś wojskowego solidną burę za zbyt dużo wtrąceń od siebie i mało obiektywne podejście do pracy, po chwili reflektor oświetlił drugiego z zawodników. - Oraz ten, którego wszyscy znamy i uwielbiamy. Niepokonany jak dotąd wielki Caulif!  
Po obowiązkowym oświetleniu lorda Ulvhedina i słówku od sponsorów arena została przygotowana do drugiego półfinałowego starcia turnieju. Uubu chciał ruszyć do jej centrum by zobaczyć swojego przeciwnika, ale zanim zdążył postąpić choćby krok ktoś nagle się przed nim zmaterializował.  
"Szybki jest" - przeszło przez myśl Uubu zanim jeszcze w ogóle spojrzał na przeciwnika.  
Caulif okazał się być wysokim, bo ponad dwumetrowym, dobrze zbudowanym mężczyzną o dość łagodnych rysach twarzy. Jasne włosy luźno opadały mu na ramiona. Ubrany był w luźne, szare spodnie przewiązane złotawym futrzanym pasem, oraz w nieco przyciasną bordową kamizelkę. Caulif, co ciekawe, nie stał na podłożu, unosił się kilka centymetrów nad nim.  
Przeciwnik utkwił wzrok w Ziemianinie. Nie wiedzieć czemu, spojrzenie jego błękitnych oczu wzbudziło w Uubu dziwny niepokój. Czarnoskóry wojownik przełknął ślinę. Caulif nie patrzył na niego jak na przeciwnika. Raczej jak drapieżnik na swą przyszłą ofiarę...

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego trzeciego.

Jakie niespodzianki skrywa w sobie Caulif?


	64. Nieuczciwa walka

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXIV - Nieuczciwa walka

Uubu czuł, że jego przeciwnik nie jest typem faceta, a którym można by pogadać przed walką. Czarnoskóry wojownik ugiął lekko nogi, przygotowując się do walki.  
Caulif zaatakował szybko, trafiony stopą w szczękę Uubu poleciał do tyłu, uderzył w ścianę i odbił się od niej jak piłka. Zanim jeszcze padł na podłogę przeciwnik dopadł do niego i wbijając mu kolano w żebra posłał Ziemianina w górę. Uczeń Goku nie zamierzał więcej obrywać, przejął kontrolę nad lotem i ruszył po łuku wzdłuż otaczającej arenę energetycznej osłony. Caulif jednak nagle znalazł się tuż przed nim i trafił w szczękę, a przynajmniej tak się wydawało gdyż w rzeczywistości jego cios przeszył widmo. Uubu zaatakował od tyłu trafiając przeciwnika potężnym hakiem w plecy. Caulif nawet się nie zachwiał.  
Zaskoczony Ziemianin poleciał kilka metrów do tyłu.  
- Silny jesteś - powiedział, kiedy jasnowłosy odwracał się w jego stronę. - Ale ja także nie pokazałem jeszcze wszystkich swoich możliwości!  
Uczeń Goku skoncentrował ki, aktywując swą białą aurę. Jego przeciwnik patrzył na ten pokaz bez mrugnięcia okiem. Uubu uśmiechnął się i zniknął.  
Caulif zgiął się lekko, trafiony dużą stopą Uubu w żołądek. Jasnowłosy spróbował kontry prawym sierpowym, ale Ziemianin zdematerializował się i pojawił metr wyżej kopiąc go w twarz półobrotu. Caulif wypluł nieco śliny i poleciał po skosie w dół, Uubu dogonił go i uderzył złączonymi pięściami, posyłając przeciwnika prosto w kierunku podłoża.  
Jasnowłosy odbił się trzy razy i dopiero wtedy zatrzymał. Wstał powoli i drżącą dłonią otarł krew z kącika skaleczonych przez Uubu ust.  
- Krew... - powiedział powoli niskim, czystym głosem. - Śmiałeś mnie skaleczyć, śmieciu! - krzyknął do Uubu. - Zapłacisz mi za to!  
Ziemianin poczuł jak jego przeciwnik traci kontrolę na swoją ki, nie tłumił jej już i Uubu wyraźnie czuł jego siłę. Uczeń Goku uśmiechnął się, Caulif był silny, ale do takiego choćby Edge'a dużo mu brakowało.  
Jasnowłosy dopadł do Uubu, złapał go za barki i potężnie uderzył czołem w twarz Ziemianina łamiąc mu z głośnym chrzęstem nos. Następnie puścił lewy bark przeciwnika i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Uubu niekontrolowanie wykrztusił nieco śliny i krwi, ale otrząsnął się i kopnął Caulifa w podbródek swą sporą stopą. Głowa jasnowłosego poleciała kilka centymetrów do tyłu, ale nic poza tym. Caulif zacieśnił chwyt na lewym ramieniu Ziemianina i dosłownie rzucił nim w kierunku podłoża.  
Uubu wyhamował z ogromnym trudem nie mogąc uwierzyć jak silny jest jego przeciwnik. Najwyraźniej moc skupiała się u niego w czystej sile co dla Uubu oznaczało, że być może będzie miał nad wysokim wojownikiem przewagę szybkości.  
Uubu zniknął, za pomocą kilku krótkich skoków z miejsca na miejsce znalazł się tuż przy przeciwniku i zamachnął się na niego prawym sierpowym. Caulif złapał jego pięść, okręcił się dwukrotnie wokół własnej osi i rzucił Ziemianinem w stronę energetycznej kopuły chroniącej publiczność. Uubu nie zdołał wyhamować i odbił się od niej niekontrolowanie lekko sobie przy tym parząc plecy. Uczeń Goku ruszył ponownie, znikając tuż przed przeciwnikiem i sprawiając tym, że Caulif trafił w widmo. Uubu zmaterializował się nad nim i strzelił w sporym ki-blastem z obu rąk.  
Jasnowłosy w porę zorientował się co się dzieje, przyjął atak na skrzyżowane przedramiona i odepchnął go w kierunku podłoża, gdzie pocisk eksplodował potężnie. Uubu tymczasem nadal atakował tym razem kopiąc z półobrotu w kark. Jego cios przeleciał przez widmo, a zaraz potem Ziemianin oberwał łokciem w plecy rozbijając się o podłoże.  
Wstał dopiero po chwili, na jego twarzy widoczny był charakterystyczny uśmiech, który można było ujrzeć tylko u niego i u Goku, kiedy któryś z nich spotykał poważnego rywala.  
- Jesteś naprawdę dobry - powiedział Uubu. - Pierwszy raz w tym turnieju jestem zmuszony użyć mojej najsilniejszej techniki.

Solve popatrzył na Tengela, który skinął głową. Doktor wydał komputerowi polecenie i zatwierdził je.  
- Oby nikt się nie zorientował...  
- Nie sądzę by ktoś dał radę. Mimo wszystko niemal nikt go tu nie zna.  
Dwaj oszuści nie spodziewali się jakie następstwa będzie miało ich postępowanie, nie przewidzieli tego, że jeden niedoceniany Nameczanin może aż tak wpłynąć na całą sytuację.

- MEGA KAIOKEN! - krzyknął Uubu, koncentrując ki, wokół niego zapłonęła intensywna czerwona aura, po chwili jednak rozproszyła się. - Co jest? - zapytał sam siebie. - MEGA KAIOKEN! - Aura aktywowała się tylko na ułamek sekundy. - Czyżbym wszedł z wprawy? - powiedział uczeń Goku z niedowierzaniem w głosie.  
W ostatniej chwili Uubu uniknął czerwonego ki-blasta, który eksplodował w miejscu, gdzie Ziemianin stał przed chwilą.  
- Hej! - krzyknął do Caulifa. - Mógłbyś mi dać chwilę!  
Jasnowłosy w odpowiedzi posłał w niego kilka kolejnych pocisków. Uubu uniknął dwóch, a uciekając przed trzecim uniósł się w powietrze.  
To był błąd.  
Caulif wbił Ziemianinowi pięść w brzuch, a z drugiej dłoni posłał mu w twarz strumień ki. Uubu poleciał w dół robiąc niekontrolowane salta i wylądował z trudem, starając się złapać oddech.  
- MEGA... - uczeń Goku nie zdołał dokończyć, jego przeciwnik znalazł się za plecami czarnoskórego wojownika i uderzył go krótkim hakiem w plecy. Uubu przewrócił się na brzuch, ale odbił rękami, zrobił salto z jednoczesnym obrotem i wylądował twarzą do przeciwnika.  
- Skoro tak... - wydyszał. - pokonam cię bez Kaioken.

"Co się dzieje z Uubu? - myślał Piccolo. - "Dlaczego nie używa techniki Kaio?" - w tym momencie Piccolo przypomniał sobie rozmowę doktora i kapitana kiedy on się regenerował. - "Najwyraźniej kontrolują jego ki... To oznacza, że nie dadzą mu wygrać. Turniej jest ustawiony. Muszę go jakoś ostrzec."  
Całkiem niedaleko miejsca Piccolo było stoisko komentatora, gdyby tak udało się do niego dostać...  
Nameczanin wstał, ale zaraz potem usiadł, przyciśnięty dłonią jednego z żołnierzy ubranych w szaroniebieskie mundury.  
- Proszę nie utrudniać innym oglądania i siedzieć spokojnie do końca walk - powiedział tamten.  
Piccolo zacisnął zęby z bezsilności, gdyby dysponował choć tysięczną częścią swojej ki mógłby się tam przebić siłą, ale w tej sytuacji był całkowicie bezradny.  
W tym momencie Piccolo podjął decyzję. Gdyby później go o to zapytać nie potrafiłby chyba stwierdzić, że przełom nastąpił właśnie teraz, jednak tak właśnie się stało.  
Nameczanin powoli obrócił się w kierunku pilnującego go żołdaka.  
- Chcę wrócić do swojej sali treningowej.  
- Słucham?  
- Słyszałeś mnie, nie będę się powtarzał.  
- Teraz? - zapytał tamten z niedowierzaniem.  
- Tak.  
- A walka? - umundurowany osobnik wyraźnie chciał obejrzeć pojedynek do końca.  
- Znam już rezultat.  
- Aha... ale jako eks-zawodnikowi masz miejsce w naszym hotelu, z wygodami i...  
- Chcę wrócić do swojej sali. Teraz.  
- Dobrze... - powiedział zawiedziony żołnierz. - Chodźmy.

Przewaga Caulifa była coraz bardziej zauważalna, Uubu szybko tracił siły starając się dorównać przeciwnikowi. Za każdym razem, kiedy uczeń Goku padał i wstawał, publiczność dzieliła się na dwa obozy. Jedni skandowali "poddaj się", zaś drudzy dodawali mu otuchy. Obie części widowni były jednak wyraźnie po jego stronie co dodatkowo rozwścieczało Caulifa. Ziemianin nie zamierzał się poddać. Miał w sobie ogromne zapasy energii i zapału, które długo czekały na uwolnienie i nareszcie znalazły ku temu okazję.  
Uubu kopnął z lewej, Caulif zablokował przedramieniem. Uczeń Goku zanurkował pod jego kontrą i uderzył w korpus, jasnowłosy jednak odsunął się w porę i strzelił ki-blastem, nad którym Uubu przeskoczył trafiając Caulifa stopą w twarz. Wysoki wojownik zachwiał się minimalnie i kopnął z przewrotki sprawiając, że Ziemianin poleciał w górę.  
- KA... ME... HA... ME... HAAAA! - Uubu posłał w przeciwnika strumień ki, Caulif uniknął o włos. Kamehameha eksplodowała po zderzeniu z podłożem, wyrywając w nim sporą dziurę.  
- Dość tego! - krzyknął jasnowłosy, patrząc na swoje muśnięte atakiem Uubu, lekko poparzone ramię. - Kończmy tę walkę! - skoncentrował w dłoniach ki i wystrzelił w Uubu dość szybką falę, której jednak Ziemianin zdołał uniknąć. Caulif przewidział to i zaatakował uciekającego przeciwnika ki-blastem, który przeleciał przez widmo. Uubu zaatakował od tyłu, złączonymi pięściami, trafił w kark.  
Jednak i ten cios trafił w niematerialną sylwetkę przeciwnika.  
Druga fala ki wystrzelona przez Caulifa dosięgła już celu. Trafiony czerwonym strumieniem energii Uubu poleciał razem z nim w kierunku podłoża, gdzie nastąpiła potężna eksplozja.  
Kiedy dym rozwiał się pokazał wybity w gruncie krater o średnicy około dziesięciu metrów. Uubu w nim nie było.  
Ziemianin znienacka pojawił się za Caulifem. Z półobrotu trafił go stopą w tył głowy i poprawił uderzając złączonymi pięściami w plecy. Jasnowłosy poleciał w kierunku świeżo wybitej w podłodze dziury, ale jeszcze zanim uderzył o grunt w ślad za nim podążyły pierwsze wystrzelone przez Uubu ki-blasty. Uderzenie Caulifa w podłogę nastąpiło jednocześnie z pierwszym z serii wybuchów wywołanych Renzoku Energy Dan Uubu. Uczeń Goku wściekle miotał jeden pocisk za drugim nie dając przeciwnikowi ani chwili wytchnienia. Na zakończenie posłał w chmurę dymu i pyłu potężną Kamehamehę. Eksplozja była tak silna, że aż trudno było sobie wyobrazić że coś jest w stanie ją przetrwać.  
Caulif jednak przetrwał. Nie minęły dwie sekundy od ostatniego wybuchu kiedy wyleciał na pełnej prędkości rzucając się na Uubu z prawym sierpowym. Ziemianin odbił w bok, unikając ciosu. Jasnowłosy ruszył za nim, doścignął i strzelił ki-blastem, który przeleciał przez widmo wywołane Zanzoken. Uczeń Goku pojawił się kilka metrów dalej i uniósł dłonie do twarzy.  
- TAIYOKEN! - krzyknął, zaciskając powieki.  
Błysk światła oślepił nie tylko Caulifa, ale także większość publiczności. Większość, gdyż wszyscy żołnierze w szaroniebieskich mundurach nosili hełmy z chroniącymi przed oślepieniem osłonami na oczy. Dotyczyło to także kapitana Solvego.  
Uubu, czując że teraz ma szansę, skoncentrował ki. Jego przeciwnik był już mocno poobijany, kolejna Kamehameha powinna załatwić go na dobre. Uczeń Goku wyrzucił dłonie przed siebie.  
- HA! - krzyknął, biało-niebieska ki uwolniła się z jego rąk i... zniknęła.  
- Co się... - zdążył zapytać Uubu zanim nie oberwał ciosem od Caulifa. Jasnowłosy całkiem nieźle wyczuwał ki i miał dobry słuch. Cios ten okazał się dla Ziemianina tak silny, że momentalnie stracił od niego przytomność. Nie czuł już nawet uderzenia o podłoże, a tym bardziej interwencji sanitariuszy.

- Myślisz, że ktoś się zorientował? - zapytał doktor Tengel, trąc oczy.  
- Nikt nic nie widział. Kamery też szlag trafił od tego błysku.  
- Dobrze, że wziąłeś ten hełm. Kto by pomyślał, że będzie tak groźny nawet kiedy zneutralizujemy jego najsilniejszą technikę.  
- Cóż, kiedy ograniczyłem mu ki do 1 nie miał już szans.  
- I dobrze. Jeszcze jedna walka i będziemy milionerami.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego czwartego.

Co takiego wydarzy się podczas finału?


	65. Daimao

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXV - Daimao

Zwykle podczas medytacji Piccolo był świadomy tego co się dzieje wokół niego i nie miał problemu z szybką reakcją w przypadku jakiegoś zagrożenia. Nameczanin doskonale panował nad swoim ciałem i umysłem. Nie odczuwając praktycznie potrzeby snu, był jedynym z Wojowników Z gotowych do walki przez całą dobę.  
Tego dnia było jednak inaczej, pogrążony w głębokim letargu Piccolo nie usłyszałby nawet kolumny ciężarówek przejeżdżającej obok niego. Nie zorientowałby się nawet gdyby przejechały po nim. Trans był tak silny, że Nameczanin nie odważył się lewitować przed jego rozpoczęciem. Nie zdołałby utrzymać się w powietrzu.  
Piccolo penetrował najgłębsze zakamarki swego umysłu próbując znaleźć odpowiedź na nurtujące go go pytanie. Mogło się co prawda okazać, że ludzie Lorda Ulvhedina stworzyli wokół miejsca, w którym odbywał się turniej energetyczne pole tłumiące ki, ale w to zielonoskóry wojownik wątpił. Pole ograniczałoby wszystkie ki w tym samym stopniu, poza tym musiałoby być niesamowicie silne by osłabiać kilkunastu czy więcej tak silnych osobników jak on sam czy Uubu. Bardziej prawdopodobne było, że panowali nad ich ki za pomocą jakiejś formy hipnozy albo innego uwarunkowania. Piccolo już na Ziemi przekonał się, że nie jest odporny na takie oddziaływania. Do tej pory zgrzytał zębami przypominając sobie jak głupio stracił Smoczą Kulę.  
Mimo jednak ogromnego wysiłku, nie udawało mu się na razie znaleźć przyczyny utraty kontroli nad ki. Szybując pośród zmieniających się obrazów oglądał swój umysł jakby z zewnątrz, widział myśli, które podświadomie kłębiły mu się w głowie. Son Gohan, Ziemia, Boski Pałac, porażka z Goku na 23-cim Tenkaichi. W pewnym sensie zabawne było oglądanie tego wszystkiego jak filmu, ale jednocześnie Piccolo szybko tracił siły. Nie mógł być pogrążony w tak aktywnym psychicznie transie zbyt długo. Musiał się spieszyć.  
- Zawiodłeś mnie - usłyszał nagle głos, będąc w cielesnej postaci zapewne odwróciłby się by sprawdzić kto to, ale tutaj wystarczył impuls myśli by Nameczanin mógł ujrzeć swojego rozmówcę. Głos znał, słyszał go już kiedyś, dawno temu.  
Przed nim stał Nail.  
- Zawiodłeś mnie - powtórzył Nail.  
- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Piccolo, chcąc zyskać na czasie. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. W jaki sposób część jego umysłu do niego przemawia?  
- Miałem szansę stać się najsilniejszym ze wszystkich Nameczan, ale oddałem moc tobie byś pokonał Freezera. Zmarnotrawiłeś ten dar.  
- Co? Jak to zmarnotrawiłem?  
- Jesteś silny, owszem... ale to nic w porównaniu do mocy, którą powinieneś posiadać. Ja sam mógłbym być od ciebie mocniejszy, gdybym jeszcze żył.  
- To nieprawda - powiedział powoli Piccolo. - Osiągnąłem już maksimum swojej mocy.  
- Bzdura.  
- Nie zapominaj, że wchłonąłeś także mnie - Piccolo usłyszał kolejny głos, to był Kami.  
- Ty też tu jesteś? - Nameczanin spojrzał na starego wszechmogącego.  
- A żebyś wiedział. I nie zamierzam już dłużej kryć się w twoim cieniu.  
Zaczynało być niedobrze. Zbyt dużo wytworów wyobraźni i do tego nieszczególnie przyjaźnie nastawionych. Gdyby byli to prawdziwi Kami i Nail nie byłoby problemu, gdyż z Piccolo nie mieliby najmniejszych szans. To jednak działo się wewnątrz jego umysłu. Jakakolwiek walka tutaj mogła się dla Nameczanina źle skończyć.  
- Wyglądacie jakbyście zamierzali mnie tu zabić - powiedział Piccolo.  
- Dobrze powiedziane - odparł Nail. - Ale nie do końca o to chodzi. Zastąpię ciebie jako główna osobowość a ty zostaniesz tutaj.  
Piccolo spojrzał na niego krzywo.  
- Jak chcesz to zrobić? To moje ciało i niełatwo będzie ci je odebrać.  
- Ale nas jest dwóch - powiedział Kami.  
Stary Nameczanin zaatakował trafiając Piccolo w szczękę, ten poleciał do tyłu, gdzie oberwał kopnięciem od Naila. Wyhamował po chwili.  
- Nie chcę z wami walczyć - powiedział. - Poza tym ta walka nie ma sensu. Nie możemy sobie nawzajem zadać żadnych ran. Wy nie istniejecie, a moje ciało jest zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
- Możemy jednak dokopać twojej osobowości, a potem, kiedy będziesz osłabiony, przejąć nad nią kontrolę - wyjaśnił Nail.  
Piccolo wiedział o tym, ale potrzebował chwili czasu na otrząśnięcie się z transu. Ku jego zaskoczeniu nie udało mu się obudzić.  
- Nie próbuj uciekać. Odcięliśmy ci wszystkie drogi. Nie masz szans.  
- Jeszcze się okaże! - krzyknął Piccolo, atakując. Kopnął Naila w twarz i poprawił z półobrotu. Niegdysiejszy nameczański czempion poleciał do tyłu, ale zatrzymał się i ruszył na Piccolo. Kami także zaatakował.  
Piccolo uniknął pierwszego ciosu eks-wszechmogącego i skontrował uderzeniem w brzuch. Kami poleciał do tyłu, a jego przeciwnik odwrócił się by zablokować cios Naila.  
Nie zdążył.  
Kopnięty w pierś Piccolo poleciał do tyłu, gdzie został unieruchomiony chwytem Kami. Nail podleciał i poprawił ciosami w brzuch i twarz. Potem złapał Piccolo za podbródek.  
- Tak jak mówiłem... jesteś słaby. Nie zasługujesz na miano Nameczanina-wojownika. W którymś miejscu straciłeś szansę. Miałeś potencjał, ale nie zdołałeś go wykorzystać.  
- Przestań chrzanić! - krzyknął Piccolo. - Walczyłem zawsze, kiedy musiałem. Nawet, kiedy to przerastało moje możliwości!  
- To znaczy kiedy? - wrzasnął Nail, rozwścieczony. - Nic nie rozumiesz! Sam sobie ubzdurałeś, że to przerasta twoje możliwości! Dlaczego nie dałeś z siebie wszystkiego podczas treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu?  
- Co? - zdziwił się Piccolo.  
- Porażka z Cellem złamała w tobie ducha walki - powiedział Kami. - Po niej stałeś się słaby. Zostawiłeś wszystko Saiyanom!  
- To dlatego, że są ode mnie o wiele silniejsi!  
- Są silniejsi bo im na to pozwoliłeś! Nie rozumiesz, że twój potencjał nie ma sobie równych? Nameczanie zawsze przewyższali Saiyanów, a ty jesteś połączeniem dwóch najpotężniejszych spośród nas!  
- To niemożliwe. Nie dorównujemy Saiyanom, są od nas potężniejsi.  
- Właśnie dlatego teraz ja zajmę twoje miejsce. Nie jesteś prawdziwym wojownikiem.  
- Nie... - powiedział Piccolo, spuszczając głowę. - To nieprawda...  
Nail uderzył go ponownie i jeszcze raz. Piccolo już nawet nie próbował się bronić, przyjmował ciosy w zrezygnowaniu. Nail uniósł pięść do kolejnego uderzenia, kiedy nagle trafiony został ki-blastem, który posłał go gdzieś w dół.  
- Co... - zdążył powiedzieć Kami, kiedy poczuł nagle uderzenie w kark po którym puścił Piccolo i poleciał parę metrów w bok. - To ty?  
Piccolo odwrócił się, ponieważ nie panował już w pełni nad sytuacją, obraz jego świadomości zachowywał się jak żywe ciało.  
Jego niespodziewanym sprzymierzeńcem okazał się być jego ojciec, Piccolo Daimao.  
- Ty? - zdziwił się "junior". - Ale skąd ty...  
- Zdziwiony? Przecież wiesz, że w jaju z którego się wyklułeś zawarłem całą swoją osobowość.  
- Tak, ale moja osobowość zmieniła się, ewoluowała.  
- Raczej zdegenerowała się... - stwierdził Daimao. - Dałeś się skazić tymi wszystkimi ludzkimi słabościami do których ja czuję odrazę. Na szczęście przetrwałem też w niezmiennej postaci.  
- Nie nazwałbym tego szczęściem - powiedział Kami unosząc się razem z Nailem do poziomu dwóch Piccolo. - Ja i Nail nie pozwolimy ci przejąć kontroli nad Piccolo.  
- Myślicie, że zdołacie mnie powstrzymać? Jestem tu najsilniejszy!  
- Chyba śnisz! - Nail rzucił się na Daimao, ten jednak złapał jego rękę i rzucił nim w Kami, który z trudem złapał towarzysza broni. Tylko po to by oberwać ciosem w szczękę od ojca Piccolo. Obaj Nameczanie polecieli bezwładnie w dół i wpadli do wirującej plątaniny obrazów z podświadomości Piccolo.  
- Teraz twoja kolej - powiedział Daimao do syna. - Nie broń się, nie będzie bolało... za bardzo. Nareszcie sprawy powrócą do normalnego biegu. Po moim powrocie do świata nastąpi długo oczekiwana era mroku.  
- Jak chcesz to zrobić? - zapytał Piccolo. - Wiesz już przecież, że we wszechświecie są silniejsi od ciebie.  
- Nie bądź głupcem. Teraz, kiedy to ciało jest jednością z Kami i dodatkowo posiada moc Naila będę niepokonany! Nareszcie wykorzystam pełnię mocy, stanę się Super-Nameczaninem!  
- Super-Nameczaninem? Jak Slug?  
- Dokładnie. Slug pozbył się uczuć, tego całego "serca". Przeszedł na wyższą formę ewolucji naszej rasy. Ale on nie dysponował nawet cząstką moich możliwości! - Daimao uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
- Nie pozwolę ci powrócić - powiedział spokojnie Piccolo, podjąwszy nagłą decyzję. - Będziesz musiał przejść po moim trupie.  
- Jak sobie życzysz! - Daimao zaatakował doskakując błyskawicznie i uderzając syna w twarz prawym sierpowym. Piccolo skontrował kopniakiem prawej nogi w korpus i z lewej z półobrotu. Drugie uderzenie Daimao zablokował i strzelił w "juniora" ki-blastem. Przy tej odległości Piccolo nie miał szans uniknąć i poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu. Wyhamował jednak po chwili i strzelił w ojca Makankosappo. Daimao ominął pocisk, dopadł do syna, złapał go i uderzył go czołem w twarz.  
- Ten atak to sobie pożyczę - syknął. - Tam na zewnątrz bardzo mi się przyda.  
Piccolo ryknął i zrobił salto do tyłu kopiąc ojca w podbródek. Daimao poleciał po skosie w górę ale wyhamował. W tym samym momencie dwaj Piccolo wystrzelili fale ki, które zetknęły się i eksplodowały zasłaniając wszystko. Piccolo przeleciał przez chmurę dymu i trafił ojca hakiem w korpus. Daimao jęknął i nie zdołał obronić się przed ciosem w twarz i kopnięciem z półobrotu. Na chwilę stracił orientację, co wystarczyło Piccolo do zwycięstwa. Wystrzelone szybko Makankosappo przebiło starszego z zielonoskórych, który w obłoczku krwi wpadł po chwili do strumienia obrazów z podświadomości.  
Piccolo uspokoił oddech. Poczuł ulgę, że w pewien sposób udało mu się pokonać swoje "ja" z przeszłości.  
- Zupełnie nieźle - usłyszał nagle głos, odwrócił się gwałtownie. To był jego ojciec. Zupełnie nie draśnięty.  
- Co? Ale jak?  
- Zniszczyłeś tylko manifestację. Nie możesz mnie zabić, tak jak ja nie mogę zabić ciebie. Ale mogę cię osłabić a ty mnie nie. Kiedy będę świadomą osobowością znajdę jakiś sposób by się ciebie pozbyć na stałe.  
- Pokonałem cię raz to pokonam cię i drugi.  
- Może. Ale czy także trzeci? Czwarty? Piąty? Nie jesteś w stanie się stąd wydostać bez mojego pozwolenia. Poza tym...  
- Poza tym co?  
- To. - Daimao nagle zniknął a po chwili pojawiło się ich dwóch, dwóch identycznych Piccolo Daimao. Oni zresztą także zniknęli a na ich miejscu po momencie zmaterializowało się czterech.  
- Pokonasz czterech naraz? - zapytał jeden z nich.  
- Jeśli ty to potrafisz to ja tym bardziej. To mój umysł.  
Daimao zarechotali wrednie.  
- Mylisz się. To ja panuję nad większością tego umysłu i nad większością twojej mocy. Nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać. On wielu lat gromadzisz dla mnie energię. Teraz zacznę ją nareszcie wykorzystywać.  
- Nie mów "hop" póki nie przeskoczysz - odrzekł spokojnie Piccolo. - Zapominasz, że nie jesteś w stanie przejąć kontroli póki nie pokonasz mnie. A to ci się nie uda.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego piątego.

Czy Piccolo uda się wydostać z pułapki własnego umysłu?


	66. Nierówna walka z samym sobą

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXVI - Nierówna walka z samym sobą

Czterech Daimao zaatakowało jednocześnie, Piccolo nie zdołał obronić się przed nawałą ciosów. Jakimś cudem każda z czterech manifestacji jego ojca wydawała się silniejsza od niego, a było ich przecież czterech. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, że to nie tyle oni stają się mocniejsi, co raczej on coraz bardziej słabnie. W sumie, nie miało to znaczenia.  
Przez moment Piccolo służył "swoim ojcom" za piłkę siatkową, ale po chwili bezwładnie wpadł w gęsty strumień obrazkowych wspomnień. Uczucie było podobne do wpadnięcia do wolno płynącej rzeki. Nie mając sił na próby opanowania sytuacji Nameczanin powoli opadał na dno swojego umysłu. Tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało, bo naprawdę nie był pewien czy rzeczywiście znajduje się tu jakieś dno.  
"Panie Piccolo, tata mi mówił, że odkąd pan Piccolo się odrodził to już nie jest taki okrutny jak kiedyś."  
To były słowa Gohana, kiedy trenowali razem na pustkowiu.  
"Czy to naprawdę wtedy stałem się bardziej ludzki?" - pomyślał Piccolo. - "A może to stało się, kiedy Goku darował mi życie... Zabawne... sam już nie pamiętam." - Nameczanin opadał coraz głębiej, obrazy wokół niego stawały się bardziej zamazane, jego walka z Androidem #17, obserwacja pojedynku Gotenksa z Buu.  
Piccolo uświadomił sobie, że widzi kawałki tylko swojej własnej przeszłości. Ani jednego wspomnienia Kami czy Naila. Właściwie nie czuł ich wsparcia już od jakiegoś czasu. Tak, jak mówił Kami, pewnie pozbawili go swojej pomocy w czasie treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu.  
Nawet zamazane obrazy zaczęły znikać. Piccolo płynął już w niemal całkowicie czarnym otoczeniu. Co to mogło być? Nieużywana część jego umysłu? Coś innego? Nic a nic go to już nie obchodziło.  
Dostrzegł ostatni obraz. Po tym jak Gotenks SSJ3 rozpadł się w walce z Buu na Gotena i Trunksa nie było nikogo, kto byłby w stanie stawić czoła różowemu potworowi.  
"Piccolo, spróbuj, jesteś wielkim wojownikiem" - powiedział Trunks.  
Wojownikiem...

Daimao czuł, że odniósł zwycięstwo. Obecność Piccolo słabła drastycznie z każdą chwilą. Już za moment, za krótką chwilę największy z Nameczan powróci do świata i rozpocznie nową erę strachu. Po jego wyimaginowanym ciele przechodziły dreszcze zniecierpliwienia, kiedy uświadamiał sobie jak potężny teraz będzie. Lata czekania po zamknięciu przez Mutaito, kilka dni chwały po uwolnieniu przez Pilafa, a potem znów więzienie, tym razem wewnątrz umysłu swego własnego syna. Na którymś etapie coś poszło nie tak, miał przecież skopiować swą własną osobowość do całkiem nowego ciała a tymczasem nowy Piccolo okazał się być co najwyżej namiastką jego samego. Żałosny śmieć opanowany przez ludzkie uczucia, oto czym był. Ale teraz miało się to skończyć, nigdy więcej uwięzienia, nigdy więcej czekania.  
- Najpierw będziesz musiał pozbyć się mnie - Daimao usłyszał głos Kami. - Nie myśl, że pozwolę ci powrócić do świata. - Eks-wszechmogacy unosił się tuż obok niego w towarzystwie Naila.  
- Kami... jakże miło mi cię widzieć... ty także możesz liczyć na to, że pozbędę się ciebie z mojego umysłu, kiedy tylko uzyskam kontrolę nad ciałem - powiedział spokojnie Daimao.  
- Wiedzieliśmy z Nailem, że ukrywasz się gdzieś tu, ale do tej pory nie mogliśmy cię odnaleźć. Ułatwiłeś nam sprawę, tym razem pozbędziemy się ciebie raz na zawsze.  
- Chyba nie zdajecie sobie sprawy, że to ja panuję nad sytuacją. - Daimao wykonał ruch ręką, pojawiły się jego trzy kopie. - Teraz, kiedy nie ma Piccolo, to ja tu rządzę.  
Kopnięty w szczękę Nail niemal stracił świadomość od impetu ciosu. Dla drugiego Daimao, który się na niego rzucił było czystą formalnością zestrzelenie go ki-blastem. Dymiący nameczański czempion zniknął w rzece obrazów z przeszłości.  
Kami także nie miał szans. Po dwóch uderzeniach został unieruchomiony przez jednego z Piccolo Daimao, podczas gdy drugi zaczął go bezlitośnie obijać serią silnych ciosów. Kiedy Kami był już na tyle zmaltretowany, że nie był w stanie sam już utrzymać się w powietrzu, Daimao złączył się w jedną postać, lewą ręką złapał eks-wszechmogącego za szyję a prawą uderzył potężnie w twarz.  
- Zawsze o tym marzyłem! - powiedział. - Tutaj mogę cię zabić i nic mi się nie stanie! Nie zginiesz, ale co mi tam, zawsze to jakaś satysfakcja!  
Kami jęknął, Daimao roześmiał się demonicznie. Triumfował, teraz już absolutnie nic nie było w stanie mu przeszkodzić.  
- RYUKEN!!! - usłyszał nagle, zdążył się jeszcze zdziwić, kiedy nagle znikąd pojawił się Goku, mały Goku, ten sam, który pokonał go tuż po dwudziestym drugim Tenkaichi Budokai. Mały Saiyan uderzył Daimao wytrącając mu z rąk Kami i przebijając złego Nameczanina na wylot, sam zaś zniknął rozpływając się w powietrzu.  
- To... niemoż... - powiedział i eksplodował w chmurze szarego dymu, po chwili oczywiście pojawił się ponownie. - Kto to? Pokaż się!  
- Nie zamierzam się ukrywać. - Był to głos Piccolo, który, po złapaniu spadającego Kami, uniósł się do wysokości Daimao. - Wręcz przeciwnie.  
- Nie wiem jak to zrobiłeś. - Słowa Daimao brzmiały pewnie, ale były to tylko pozory, w rzeczywistości był przerażony. - Ale zaraz odeślę cię z powrotem!  
- Nie uda ci się - wyjaśnił spokojnie Piccolo. - Zapanowałem już nad swoim umysłem.  
- Co? Jak?  
- Jak sądzę tutaj wszystko opiera się po prostu na tym, aby uwierzyć w swoje zdolności. Uwierzyłem ci, że panujesz nad większością mojej mocy i przegrałem. Teraz jednak kontroluję już własne myśli, nie pokonasz mnie póki ja ci na to nie pozwolę.  
- Nie! To ja panuję nad tym umysłem! - Daimao spróbował stworzyć swoje sobowtóry, bez efektu. - Niemożliwe!! - rzucił się na Piccolo, jednak nagle znikąd pojawił się Mystic Gohan, który zablokował jego cios i po chwili zniknął.  
- Potrafię też już panować nad swoją pamięcią - wyjaśnił Piccolo. - I to nie tylko nad swoją, ale też nad twoją, Kami czy Naila. Ostatecznie, wszyscy jesteście częścią mnie, to zupełnie jakby was w ogóle nie było.  
W tym momencie ciało Kami zniknęło.  
- Nie... - Daimao widział, że to już koniec, zaczął powoli rozpadać się na małe zielono-szare chmurki. - Zemszczę się, jeszcze powró... cę... - To były jego ostatnie słowa.  
- Nie sądzę - powiedział Piccolo, kiedy "jego ojciec" zniknął. - Czas stąd znikać. - Nameczanin zdematerializował się.  
Po chwili nad rzeką wspomnień pojawiły się dwie postacie, Nail i Kami.  
- Myślisz, że nareszcie się przebudził? - zapytał dawny wszechmogący.  
- Tak. Chyba wreszcie zrozumiał.  
- Wiesz, co to dla nas oznacza?  
- Oczywiście, ale nie żałuję. Pogodziłem się ze śmiercią już dawno temu.  
Kami skinął głową. On także mógł to powiedzieć.

Piccolo przebudził się, otworzył powoli oczy i spojrzał na swoją zakończoną pazurami dłoń.  
"Cóż..." - pomyślał. - "Chyba nie mam innego wyjścia."  
Nameczanin zacisnął mały i serdeczny palec, rozczapierzając pozostałe i po chwili szybkim, zdecydowanym ruchem wbił je sobie prosto w klatkę piersiową, przebijając żebra i dosięgając do serca, z całej siły zacisnął zęby, by nie krzyczeć.  
Opanowując potworny ból poruszał nieco wbitymi w serce palcami i moment później z krótkim krzykiem wyrwał dłoń z rany, zaciskając coś kurczowo pomiędzy pazurami.  
Piccolo, ignorując powiększającą się pod nim plamę krwi, ogromnym wysiłkiem zregenerował ranę i odczekał chwilę zanim jego organizm nie powrócił do względnej normy. Teraz dopiero mógł spokojnie przyjrzeć się wyrwanej sobie z serca niewielkiej metalowej kostce. Krawędź gładkiego sześcianu miała nie więcej niż centymetr długości, na jego ściankach migały czerwone i zielone światełka. Wyglądało bardzo niepozornie a przecież tak bardzo utrudniało życie...  
- Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę kontrolować swojej ki - powiedział Nameczanin, zgniatając urządzenie w dłoni. - Nigdy.

- Piccolo! - Uubu ucieszył się widząc przyjaciela - Dawno cię nie widziałem! Szkoda, że nie udało nam się zmierzyć podczas turnieju.  
Nameczanin uśmiechnął się i zajął swoje miejsce na widowni.  
- Tak, ale nie martw się, będą jeszcze okazje do walki.  
- Na pewno będą - potwierdził Ziemianin. - Żałuję, że nie dotarłem do finału.  
- Widziałem twoją walkę. Powinieneś zwyciężyć. Ja słusznie przegrałem.  
- No właśnie, przegrałeś z tym drugim, ze... Steinerem tak?  
- Tak - potwierdził Nameczanin.  
- A ja z Caulifem, to znaczy, że przegraliśmy z najlepszymi, to w końcu finaliści. Nie mamy się czego wstydzić.  
- Ty na pewno nie, ja trochę tak.  
- Jak to?  
- Nieważne, porozmawiamy później.

Dwie dość niskie, ładne dziewczyny szły powoli między rzędami szukając swoich miejsc na widowni. Były identyczne, poza tym, że jedna z nich nosiła zielony a druga niebieski strój. Nagle usłyszały znajomy głos.  
- Sabre! Dagger! Tutaj!  
Wołał dość wysoki, dość dobrze zbudowany i dość przystojny mężczyzna o lekko fioletowym odcieniu skóry, ubrany był w luźny bojowy strój. Burza włosów na jego głowie kazała wnioskować, że jest raczej niezależnym typem. Tak też było.  
- Witaj, Sword - powiedziały, podchodząc.  
- To wasze miejsca. - Wskazał dwa siedzenia po swej prawej i lewej stronie, dziewczyny zajęły je od razu. - Powiedzcie, czy Edge nadal się na mnie wścieka?  
- Raczej nie - odparła Dagger.  
- Od jakiegoś czasu znowu trenuje w tej swojej sali - powiedziała Sabre.  
- Tymczasowo dowodzi Cathan - dodała druga siostra.  
- Po co nas tu wezwałeś?  
- Uwielbiam, kiedy mówicie jednocześnie... - rozmarzył się nieco Sword. - Po co was wezwałem? Krążąc po kosmosie trafiłem na ten turniej. Ponoć są tu najsilniejsi przedstawiciele wszystkich ludów wszechświata. Może ten, którego szuka Edge także tu się znajdzie?  
- Może - powiedziała z powątpiewaniem Dagger.  
- Ale zanim mu przeszkodzimy w treningu lepiej się upewnijmy - rzuciła Sabre.  
- Dlatego was wezwałem. Obejrzymy sobie finał i jeśli coś znajdziemy wy polecicie po Edge'a i wszyscy będą zadowoleni. A jak nikogo ciekawego tu nie będzie to obejrzę sobie walkę w waszym towarzystwie i przynajmniej ja będę zadowolony.  
- Dobrze - potwierdziły siostry.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego szóstego.

Czy finał będzie godny uwagi?


	67. Finał

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXVII - Finał

- ...Niechaj walka się zacznie! - komentator dokończył wyjątkowo długi wywód (wymienionych przed finałem sponsorów było ze trzy razy więcej niż przed poprzednimi walkami), oświetlenie areny wróciło do normy.  
Steiner nie czuł tremy przed walką. To pojęcie było mu obce, gdyż rzadko dawał się ponieść emocjom. Do wszystkiego podchodził raczej chłodno, nawet wieść o tym, iż jego planeta ma zostać zniszczona nie wywarła na nim specjalnego wrażenia. "Trzeba będzie poszukać innej." - Ta właśnie myśl pierwsza przyszła mu do głowy kiedy o tym usłyszał. Nic więcej.  
Podobnie traktował udział w tym turnieju. Najlepsi wojownicy wszechświata? Co z tego? Walka to walka, albo się wygrywa, albo przegrywa. Do tej pory Steiner wygrywał, ale wcale się z tego nie cieszył. To nie miało znaczenia, nie zależało mu na zwycięstwie. Nie był też wojownikiem z zamiłowania, walki go nie bawiły. Walczył kiedy musiał, kiedy mu kazano, lub kiedy zależało od tego życie jego lub innych, zaś kiedy już brał udział w walce zawsze dawał z siebie wszystko. W turnieju uczestniczył tylko dlatego, bo nie miał nic lepszego do roboty. Był też trochę ciekawy kolejnych przeciwników, których mógł tu spotkać. Jak na razie wygrywał, dotarł nawet do finału. Nie miało to dla niego specjalnego znaczenia, ale można powiedzieć, że odczuwał pewną satysfakcję... chyba.  
Lanfan jak zwykle pozwolił swemu przeciwnikowi wykonać pierwszy krok. Tym razem nie musiał długo czekać, Caulif zjawił się tuż przy nim niemal od razu, co po pierwsze oznaczało że był szybki, a po drugie - zdecydowany. Piccolo dla odmiany podszedł dopiero po chwili, co oznaczało, że sam do walki nastawiony był dość pasywnie, dlatego Steiner zagadał do niego zamiast atakować. Tym razem rozmowa raczej nie wchodziła w grę.  
Białowłosy ruszył błyskawicznie, znikając tuż przed przeciwnikiem, materializując się za nim i kopiąc z półobrotu. Caulif poleciał na ścianę od której odbił się impulsem ki, poleciał na skos w górę i ostrzelał Steinera serią czerwonych ki-blastów. Lanfan uniknął ich kilkoma skokami, odbił się płynnie od podłoża, doleciał do przeciwnika i uderzył prawym sierpowym, trafiając w widmo. Caulif zjawił się za nim i kopnął z półobrotu, ale on także dał się nabrać na Zanzoken. Steiner zaatakował od góry, celując wyprostowaną nogą w głowę, jednak i tym razem przeleciał przez niematerialną sylwetkę przeciwnika.  
Caulif zjawił się znienacka na torze jego lotu, złapał go za wyciągniętą prawą stopę i rzucił Lanfanem o podłoże. Steiner uderzył w nie bezwładnie, pozostawiając w miejscu lądowania niewielkie wgłębienie, odbił się ciężko i przeleciał jeszcze z metr zanim się zatrzymał. Wstał po chwili, z pewnym trudem, od upadku bolały go żebra. Caulif był silniejszy niż na to wyglądał i niż dało się wyczuć, zdecydowanie ukrywał znaczną część swojej ki.  
Steiner skoncentrował się, otoczyła go biała aura, aby podjąć równą walkę musiał przejść w formę Super-Lanfana. Jego energia zaczęła powoli rosnąć. Przemiana Lanfanów przypominała krótką medytację podczas której próbowali wydobyć ki z najgłębszych skrywanych w swych ciałach pokładów. Według odkryć naukowców z Nowej Plant transformacja ta była dla nich niebezpieczna i każda kolejna skracała każdemu życie o dobry tydzień czy nawet dwa. Żaden lanfański wojownik nie przejął się tą wiadomością.  
Ku zaskoczeniu białowłosego wojownika, jego ki nagle rozproszyła się. Zdziwił się, gdyż nigdy wcześniej coś takiego mu się nie przytrafiało. Postanowił spróbować ponownie, zacisnął pięści, koncentrując się do granic możliwości. Jego aura zapłonęła momentalnie i równie szybko zgasła.  
"Coś jest nie tak..." - zdążył pomyśleć zanim oberwał potężnym lewym prostym od Caulifa.

Piccolo zacisnął zęby. Ze Steinerem działo się dokładnie to samo co z Uubu podczas jego walki z Caulifem. Najwyraźniej doktorek i kapitan znowu zabawiali się urządzeniami tłumiącymi ki. Tym razem Nameczanin nie miał zamiaru na to pozwalać. Ignorując okrzyki zdziwienia Piccolo uniósł się kilka metrów nad widownię, wyszukał dwóch oszustów wzrokiem i w mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy nich.  
- Natychmiast przestańcie - powiedział spokojnie.  
Obaj mężczyźni nie widzieli go, nachyleni nad niewielkim przenośnym monitorem, na dźwięk głosu Nameczanina podskoczyli jak oparzeni.  
- T... ty?  
- Jak?  
- Macie trzy sekundy na przywrócenie ki Steinera do normy - wyjaśnił powoli. - Potem obu was zabiję.  
- Co? - powtórzył Solve.  
- Ale... - Tengel chciał zaoponować.  
- Raz - Piccolo słabym ki-blastem dosłownie zdmuchnął kilku odzianych w szaroniebieskie mundury gwardzistów, próbujących interweniować. Dalszych chętnych nie było.  
- Zaczekaj! - krzyknął kapitan.  
- Dwa.  
- Już wyłączam! - spanikował doktor, wciskając coś na klawiaturze swojego urządzenia. - Załatwione...!  
- Dziękuję. A teraz przygotujcie się, kiedy wam powiem wyłączycie ograniczniki ki wszystkich obecnych tutaj wojowników.  
- Oszalałeś? Zdajesz sobie sprawę do czego to doprowadzi?  
Piccolo uśmiechnął się demonicznie.  
- Oczywiście.

Steiner, który jeszcze przed chwilą obrywał straszne cięgi od swojego przeciwnika nagle poczuł jakby pękła w nim jakaś bariera. Nie miał już żadnych trudności z przejściem w formę Super-Lanfana, nie potrzebował nawet specjalnej koncentracji. Jego włosy przybrały barwę krwi, oczy straciły tęczówki i źrenice, stając się jednolicie białe. Mięśnie urosły nieco.  
- Czas na drugą rundę! - powiedział do siebie, wstając błyskawicznie za pomocą "sprężynki" i ruszając na Caulifa. Jasnowłosy nie zdążył zareagować, otrzymał silne kopnięcie w brzuch a następnie drugie, równie mocne, z półobrotu w podbródek. Wysoki wojownik okręcił się wokół własnej osi i niemal przewrócił. Niemal, gdyż tuż przed tym zanim dotknął podłoża, Steiner kopnął go po raz trzeci posyłając zdezorientowanego i na pół ogłuszonego Caulifa niemal pionowo w górę. Jasnowłosy zatrzymał się dosłownie o włos przed uderzeniem w energetyczną osłonę chroniącą stadion. Wyglądał na wściekłego.  
- Zabiję cię! - krzyknął tylko, atakując z furią lotem koszącym. Steiner uniknął jego szarży płynnym ruchem, odwrócił się i strzelił mu w plecy ki-blastem. Niezbyt mocnym, dość silnym jednak by wytrącić wysokiego wojownika z równowagi. Caulif twardo zarył w podłoże, zdzierając sobie nieco skórę na lewym policzku. Przez chwilę leżał tak, dopiero po dłuższym momencie uniósł się na przedramionach i wstał całkowicie. Stojąc tyłem do Steinera zaczął otrzepywać się z nieistniejącego kurzu. Lanfan nie tracił czujności.  
Jasnowłosy odwrócił się w końcu, kciukiem potarł ranę na twarzy, oblizał z niego krew i roześmiał się potępieńczo. W jego oczach Steiner dostrzegł coś na kształt obłędu... choć może to było tylko wrażenie.  
- Jesteś zdecydowanie najsilniejszy ze wszystkich z którymi walczyłem. To bardzo miłe uczucie, nareszcie zostałem doceniony.  
Steinerowi nie podobała się ta sytuacja, jego przeciwnik był dziwnie spokojny, zbyt spokojny.  
- Doświadczyłeś kiedyś prawdziwej grozy? - zapytał nagle bez związku Caulif. - Zgaduję, że nie. W takim razie będziesz miał pierwszą... i jednocześnie ostatnią okazję.  
Caulif zacisnął pięści, otoczyła go czerwona aura, która po momencie znacznie przybrała na intensywności. Jego ki zaczęła gwałtownie rosnąć, Steiner czuł się nią niemal całkowicie przytłoczony. Do tej pory Lanfan nie spotkał nikogo silniejszego od siebie. Uważał co prawda, że to tylko kwestia czasu zanim w końcu na kogoś takiego trafi, ale teraz kiedy poczuł energię bijącą od Caulifa dosłownie nie mógł uwierzyć. Nie był sobie w stanie wyobrazić, że taka ki naprawdę może istnieć. To było zbyt nieprawdopodobne.

- Czujecie to dziewczyny? - zapytał Sword. - Jeśli to nie jest ten, którego Edge szuka to nikt nim nie jest.  
- Racja - przytaknęła Dagger. - Jest bardzo silny.  
- Znikamy zawiadomić Edge'a - powiedziała Sabre.  
- Wracajcie szybko... - uśmiechnął się ich towarzysz.  
Bliźniaczki skinęły głowami i odteleportowały się.  
- ...bo coś czuję, że będzie tu zadyma - dokończył Sword. Miał takie przeczucie, a przeczucia rzadko go myliły.

- Piccolo! Czujesz to? - krzyknął Uubu, podbiegając do Nameczanina. - Co za moc!  
Piccolo skinął głową, rzeczywiście, Caulif był potężny. Nawet bardzo potężny.  
- Przebija chyba nawet Edge'a! - Ziemianin najwyraźniej zafascynowany był mocą jasnowłosego wojownika. - Rany! Niesamamowite! Nawet z Mega Kaioken nie miałbym szans!  
Piccolo musiał przyznać mu rację. Najwyraźniej Caulif ukrywał swoją moc podczas pojedynku z Uubu.  
- Doktorze, kapitanie - powiedział. - Jesteście gotowi? Teraz!  
- Co "teraz"? - zdziwił się Uubu, w tym momencie doktor i kapitan wyłączyli wszystkie ograniczniki ki. - Hę? Chyba odzyskałem energię!  
- Tak - potwierdził Piccolo. - Przygotuj się, twoja ki może ci się zaraz bardzo przydać...

Steiner był bez szans. Wiedział o tym jeszcze zanim poczuł pierwsze uderzenie, które tylko potwierdziło jego najgorsze przeczucia. Nie tyle nie zdołał wykonać uniku co raczej nie zdążył nawet go zaplanować. Zarejestrował tylko cios w szczękę, a zaraz potem to, jak sam uderzył o ścianę areny. Caulif nie zatrzymał się, posłał w Lanfana czerwony ki-blast, a kiedy ten, rzucony siłą eksplozji wyleciał na środek pola walki i wylądował ciężko na plecach Caulif dopadł do niego, chwycił lewą dłonią za szyję, podniósł i strzelił w twarz kolejnym pociskiem. Steiner na moment stracił przytomność, ale odzyskał ją błyskawicznie po tym jak Caulif przycisnął go do energetycznej kopuły rozpostartej nad areną. Lanfan czuł jakby ktoś parzył mu plecy za pomocą stukrotnie wzmocnionego miotacza ognia. Steiner był odporny na ból, ale w tym momencie nie miał szans wytrzymać, zaczął po prostu rozdzierająco wyć.  
Caulif nie reagował ani na jego wrzaski, ani na gniewne krzyki publiczności, ani nawet na nawoływania komentatora, który rozkazywał mu przerwać walkę. W oczach jasnowłosego wojownika widać było euforię i czystą, zwierzęcą żądzę mordu.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego siódmego.

Czy Steiner przeżyje tę walkę?


	68. Furia Nameczanina

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXVIII - Furia Nameczanina

- Przestań! - krzyknął Uubu. - Zabijesz go! - Caulif nie reagował, nadal przyciskał wrzeszczącego nieludzko Steinera do otaczającej arenę kopuły. - Przeeestaaań! - Ziemianin rzucił w osłonę sporym ki-blastem, jednak ta tylko zamigotała lekko.  
- To nic nie da - powiedział spokojnie Piccolo. - Zwykłe pociski są za słabe.  
- Musimy coś zrobić!  
- Wiem - Nameczanin skinął głową. - Odsuń się - powiedział, unosząc się nieco w górę i wyciągając przed siebie prawą dłoń. Palcami wskazującym i środkowym wskazywał dokładnie Caulifa - MAKANKOSAPPO! - Pomarańczowy energetyczny świder wystrzelił z jego palców, uderzył w osłonę na której zatrzymał się na sekundę lub dwie, po tej krótkiej chwili kopuła zamigotała jednak gwałtownie i po prostu zniknęła. Strumień ki podążył dalej niezakłóconym lotem, Caulif dosłownie w ostatniej chwili puścił Steinera i odskoczył, unikając sytuacji w której zostałby ze sporą dziurą w korpusie. Lanfan spadł bezwładnie i głucho uderzył o podłoże. Już nie krzyczał, jeśli nawet żył to był w bardzo kiepskim stanie.  
Caulif spojrzał na Piccolo z zaciekawieniem.  
- A ty kto? - zapytał. - Czemu się wtrącasz? - O dziwo nie wydawał się specjalnie poruszony mocą ataku Nameczanina.  
- Mam na imię Piccolo i pochodzę z Ziemi... - tu przerwał na chwilę. - Oraz z Namek - dodał.  
- Ziemia - Caulif zmrużył oczy. - Gdzieś już to słyszałem... a co do Namek... Żaden Nameczanin nie jest w stanie mi dorównać.  
Piccolo wyszczerzył tylko zęby i dwoma ruchami zrzucił z siebie turban i pelerynę, które z hukiem upadły na metaliczne podłoże.  
- Walka na poważnie, co? - uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie Caulif. - Dobrze. - Jasnowłosy wyprostował się, ponownie otoczyła go czerwona aura. Nagle futrzany pas owinięty wokół jego talii odwinął się, ale o dziwo nie upadł, lecz najzwyczajniej w świecie zawisł tuż za nim w powietrzu.  
To nie był pas.  
Caulif miał ogon, był on tego samego koloru co jego włosy, jasny.  
- Zaczynam rozumieć - powiedział Piccolo. - Jesteś Saiyanem, a raczej półsaiyanem.  
- A niby dlaczego "pół"? - zdziwił się jego przeciwnik.  
- Wiem, że nie ma jasnowłosych Saiyanów czystej krwi.  
Caulif zarechotał.  
- Zdarzają się - wyjaśnił - raz na kilka tysięcy lat.  
Nameczanin nie był w stanie nie okazać zdziwienia. Dobrze znał te słowa "Raz na kilka tysięcy lat rodzi się Saiyan o jasnych włosach, najpotężniejszy wojownik we wszechświecie. Super-Saiyan."  
- Czyżbyś sugerował, że jesteś...  
- Widzę, że znasz się na Saiyanach. - Jasnowłosy uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Imponuje mi to. Nie mylisz się, jestem Super-Saiyanem. Tym z legendy.  
"To niemożliwe!" - przeszło przez myśl Piccolo. - "Sądziłem, że to Brolly jest legendą... Z drugiej strony póki nie dowiedzieliśmy się o Brollim sądziliśmy, że to Goku."  
- Nie obchodzi mnie kim jesteś - powiedział Nameczanin. - Nie pozwolę ci katować Steinera.  
- Tego tam? - zapytał Caulif, wskazując nieprzytomnego Lanfana. - A co zamierzasz zrobić by mi przeszkodzić? - W tym momencie wystrzelił wyjątkowo szybki ki-blast, Piccolo nie zdołał nawet wykonać żadnego ruchu. Pocisk trafił Lanfana i nie tyle rozerwał go na kawałki co raczej rozbił w pył. - Nie jesteś w stanie nic mi zrobić.  
Piccolo nie słyszał jego ostatnich słów, wzrok miał skoncentrowany na miejscu w którym jeszcze przed chwilą leżał Steiner. W tym momencie w zielonoskórym wojowniku dosłownie zagotowała się krew, wściekłość, którą odczuwał niemal rozsadziła go od wewnątrz. Uczucie to wymieszane zostało ze swego rodzaju bezsilnością. Teraz Piccolo wiedział jak Goku czuł się widząc śmierć Kuririna na Namek. Znajdować się tak blisko, jednocześnie nie będąc w stanie nic zrobić, zupełnie nic.  
Gdyby Piccolo był Saiyanem na pewno przemieniłby się teraz w SSJ. To było pewne.  
Saiyanem jednak nie był i do swojej dyspozycji miał tylko niczym nie pohamowaną furię. Oczy Nameczanina zaszły czerwienią, ryknął wściekle i nie tyle rzucił się na Caulifa co po prostu znalazł się nagle przy nim zadając ciosy. Nie wiedział kiedy zaczął uderzać, po prostu zaczął. Seria silnych trafień pozbawiła Caulifa oddechu zaś lewy sierpowy na zakończenie posłał go prosto w podłoże. Saiyan uderzył ciężko o metalową podłogę, był częściowo ogłuszony, poza tym niewiele widział, krew z rozciętego łuku brwiowego zalewała mu oczy. Opierając się na przedramionach powoli zaczął się podnosić.  
Piccolo nadleciał błyskawicznie, ledwo co uniesiona głowa Caulifa odskoczyła po kopnięciu Nameczanina jak piłka, pociągając za sobą resztę ciała, Saiyan padł na plecy i sunąc po podłożu zatrzymał się dopiero po kilku metrach.  
Zielonoskóry wojownik nadal był wściekły, skoncentrował w dłoniach potężny ładunek ki.  
Nagle obaj walczący po prostu zniknęli, nie było to wynikiem gwałtownego przyspieszenia czy Zanzoken. Obaj po prostu nagle zniknęli ze swoich miejsc.  
- Co się dzieje? - krzyknął Uubu. - Gdzie oni są? Nie czuję ich ki!  
- Najwyraźniej zostali teleportowani - wyjaśnił doktor Tengel.  
- Teleportowani? Jak? Gdzie? Dlaczego?  
- Automatyczne zabezpieczenie. W wypadku zagrożenia publiczności wszyscy z areny zostają teleportowani na planetę wokół której orbitujemy. Tam nie ma inteligentnego życia, nic wartościowego nie zniszczą, choć sami też nie zginą.  
- Jak się tam dostać? - przerwał mu Uubu.  
- Dostać? - zdziwił się kapitan Solve. - A po co?  
- Muszę to obejrzeć!  
- Z tym nie będzie problemu. Statek ma zewnętrzne kamery, wszystko będzie widać na monitorach.  
- Tak? - Uubu wpadł na jakieś wolne miejsce i zaczął się wpatrywać w ekran. - Rzeczywiście, są! Ale niewiele widać...  
- Zawsze możesz polecieć na tę planetę, to blisko, ale nie wiem czy powinieneś im przeszkadzać.  
- Racja - zgodził się Uubu. - Lepiej zostanę tutaj.

Piccolo i Caulif znajdowali się na wyjątkowo szarej i ponurej planecie. Na pierwszy rzut oka wyglądała na zupełnie pozbawioną życia, jednak nie do końca było to prawdą. Nie żyły tu żadne istoty inteligentne, ale nie można było powiedzieć, że świat ten jest martwy. Być może gdyby dać mu jeszcze kilka milionów lat czasu wykształciłaby się tu jakaś cywilizacja.  
Ale ten świat nie miał już czasu.  
To był ostatni dzień jego istnienia.

Piccolo zaskoczyła nieco nagła zmiana otoczenia, co dało Caulifowi sekundę czasu na otrząśnięcie się z szoku wywołanego poprzednimi ciosami i na reakcję. Rzucony przez Nameczanina pocisk wyrwał co prawda potężną dziurę w podłożu, ale Saiyana już nie trafił. Jasnowłosy zdążył ewakuować się z miejsca eksplozji w samą porę.  
Piccolo wyczuł go na swojej wysokości, nieco z lewej. Spojrzał na przeciwnika zimnym wzrokiem.  
- Dałem się zaskoczyć - syknął Caulif, jego głos przepełniony był wprost nienawiścią. - Mój błąd.  
- Twoim błędem było zabicie Steinera - odpowiedział w podobny sposób Nameczanin. - Nie wyjdziesz z tej walki żywy.  
Wojownicy patrzyli sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy, jakby starając się znaleźć we wzroku przeciwnika jakiś słaby punkt. Byli w pewnym sensie podobni, każdy z nich był pewien zwycięstwa, jednak obaj byli świadomi mocy przeciwnika i wiedzieli że to będzie ciężka walka. Wiedzieli jeszcze jedno.  
Jeden z nich musiał tu zginąć.  
Zniknęli jednocześnie, pojawiając się po chwili mniej więcej w połowie dzielącego ich wcześniej dystansu. Rozpoczęli regularną wymianę ciosów, próbując uzyskać przewagę. W pewnym momencie Caulif minimalnie spóźnił się z blokiem i oberwał w szczękę. Wytrąciło go to z rytmu na ułamek sekundy, co wystarczyło Piccolo do rozpoczęcia morderczej serii. Nameczanin uderzył przeciwnika w brzuch a kiedy tamten skulił się z bólu poprawił prawym sierpowym w twarz. Caulif poleciał nieco do tyłu, Piccolo ruszył za nim i kopnął z półobrotu. Jego noga przeszyła widmo, Saiyan zaatakował od tyłu ciosem na odlew. Piccolo odrócił się, sparował przedramieniem i wystrzelił z prawej ki-blast który z tej odległości musiał trafić. Eksplozja ponownie odrzuciła Caulifa do tyłu, ale Piccolo nie zdołał wykorzystać tego momentu przewagi, gdyż on także potrzebował sekundy na odzyskanie równowagi. Ponownie rzucili się na siebie niczym dwa rozjuszone byki. Caulif trafił Nameczanina silnym prawym prostym prosto w nos, Piccolo odpłacił mu kopnięciem z przewrotki w podbródek. Po raz kolejny obaj zdematerializowali się. W powietrzu rozległ się jakby odgłos eksplozji kiedy potęga ich ki po raz kolejny zderzyła się. Caulif nadział przeciwnika na kolano i uderzył złączonymi pięściami w kark. Piccolo poleciał bezwładnie w dół, wyglądało jakby zaraz miał się wbić w ziemię. Nagle jednak aktywował aurę, przyspieszył przelatując tuż nad ziemią, szerokim łukiem okrążył Caulifa i nagle zniknął.  
Pojawił się znienacka, trafiając przeciwnika stopą w prawy policzek. Nie tyle kopnął co raczej z rozpędu storpedował go wyprostowaną nogą. Impet posłał Caulifa do tyłu. Nagle Saiyan wyhamował gwałtownym impulsem ki i ruszył w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku taranując zaskoczonego Piccolo i uderzając go czołem w twarz. Nameczanin jęknął i straciwszy na ułamek sekundy świadomość poleciał w kierunku ziemi. Zatrzymał się w ostatniej chwili i zacisnąwszy zęby zaczął wściekle rozglądać się w poszukiwaniu przeciwnika. Dojrzał go w ostatniej chwili, dokładnie kiedy tamten wyprowadzał już kopnięcie z półobrotu.  
Caulif trafił w widmo, co całkiem poważnie go zaskoczyło, nie spodziewał się, że Nameczaninowi uda się uniknąć tego ciosu. Dalsze przemyślenia na ten temat przerwała nagła materializacja Piccolo jakieś dziesięć metrów od niego. Nameczanin zaparł się nogami w podłożu, uśmiechnął wrednie i cofnął nieco prawą dłoń.  
Caulif naprężył mięśnie, spodziewając się ki-blasta, jednak ku jego zdziwieniu ręka Piccolo wydłużyła się nagle, złapała Saiyana za ramię i z wielką siłą przyciągnęła do jego przeciwnika. W ostatniej chwili Piccolo puścił Caulifa i uderzył lecącego bezwładnie w jego kierunku prosto w twarz. Od siły ciosu Saiyan wykonał nieplanowane salto do tyłu i ciężko uderzył o podłoże. Poderwał się na nogi sekundę później i dysząc spojrzał wściekle na Piccolo.  
Bardzo chcieli się nawzajem pozabijać.  
Caulif błyskawicznie wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, wystrzeliwując ki-blast tak szybki, że Piccolo nie zdołał nawet zobaczyć jego koloru, poczuł tylko silne uderzenie, które targnęło nim i rzuciło do tyłu. Caulif zjawił się za jego plecami i potężnie kopnął Nameczanina w tył głowy. Piccolo jęknął i padł na ziemię bez przytomności. Caulif uniósł się szybko w górę i skoncentrował na dłoni okrągły, czerwony ki-blast.  
- Giń, zielone ścierwo! - krzyknął, rzucając pociskiem i samemu zaczynając uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. Wiedział, że musi się oddalić, nawet on sam nie miał szans przeżyć bezpośredniego uderzenia Explodera.  
Gigantyczna czerwona eksplozja pochłonęła sporą część planety, fala uderzeniowa była tak potężna, że doścignęła uciekającego Caulifa i pozbawiając go przytomności rzuciła gdzieś zupełnie bezwładnie.  
Nikt nie mógł tego przetrwać. Nikt.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego ósmego.

Czy Piccolo przetrwa?


	69. Giganci

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXIX - Giganci

- Obraz zniknął! - krzyknął Uubu. - Co się dzieje?  
- Zakłócenia wywołane eksplozją - wyjaśnił doktor Tengel. - Wszystkie monitory szlag trafił. Nic na to nie poradzimy. Musisz chwilę odczekać.  
- Jak długo?  
- Minutę? Dwie? Dziesięć? Nie wiem.  
Uubu jęknął. Toczyła się największa walka w całym wszechświecie a on nie mógł nawet popatrzeć. Życie jest niesprawiedliwe.

Caulif podniósł się bardzo powoli, był mocno poobijany, jak zawsze kiedy używał Explodera. Nie zdarzało się to często, korzystał z tej techniki naprawdę w ostateczności. Poprzednio... bardzo dawno temu. Nagle stanął jak wryty, tknięty nagłym wrażeniem obecności innej ki w okolicy. Z niedowierzaniem odwrócił się, wiedząc już co ujrzy.  
Piccolo.  
Nameczanin miał nieco nadpalone ubranie, był też poparzony na całym ciele. Żył jednak, a co więcej nie był nawet poważniej ranny.  
- To... to... niemożliwe! - wyjąkał i wykrzyczał jednocześnie Caulif. - Niemożliwe! Nikt nie ma prawa przetrwać Explodera!  
- Może i nie, ale ja jestem szybszy niż ci się wydaje. Szybszy od ciebie - Piccolo mówił to wszystko bardzo spokojnie, nie puszczając oczu z przeciwnika. - I silniejszy.  
Caulif głośno przełknął ślinę, drżąc na całym ciele. Opanował się jednak po chwili, wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, zaśmiał się nawet cicho.  
- Faktycznie, jesteś dobry. Najlepszy. Trudno mi uwierzyć, że ktoś taki istnieje, ale to i tak nie ma żadnego znaczenia.  
- Czyżby?  
- Tak. Może tego nie wiesz, ale walczę z tobą wykorzystując tylko niewielką cząstkę swojej prawdziwej mocy.  
Piccolo nie okazał zdziwienia.  
- W takim razie pokaż na co cię naprawdę stać! - krzyknął nagle. - Myślisz, że nie domyślam się twojej mocy? No dalej, na co czekasz?  
Caulif nie takiej reakcji się spodziewał, poczuł się nieco zdezorientowany. Dlaczego Nameczanin zachęcał go do użycia pełni mocy skoro wiedział o co chodzi? Musiał blefować. Nie mógł znać jego możliwości i nie bać się ich.  
- Jak chcesz. Patrz uważnie, bo to widowisko jedyne w swoim rodzaju.  
Piccolo spodziewał się, że jego przeciwnik przemieni się w Super-Saiyana i był na to gotowy. W tym momencie Piccolo przecenił jednak swoją wiedzę o Saiyanach, nie spodziewał się tego co zaraz miało się stać.  
Caulif aktywował swoją aurę, ale po chwili zmniejszył ją znacznie i całkowicie zlikwidował. Jego ki wróciła do poziomu mniej więcej z początku walki ze Steinerem. Po chwili na jego dłoni pojawił się biały ki-blast, którą wystrzelił w niebo. Pocisk eksplodował przemieniając się w sporą białą kulę zalewającą wszystko nienaturalnym światłem.  
Caulif spojrzał na swoje dzieło.  
- To światło - powiedział z trudem, oddychając głęboko i głośno. - Zastępuje mi księżycowe... Dzięki niemu każdy Saiyan... może osiągnąć maksimum swojej mocy... Czysty gniew... furia... potęga. - Serce Caulifa biło tak głośno, że Piccolo słyszał to wyraźnie mimo iż stał kilka metrów od przeciwnika. - Oozaru...  
Nagle Caulif zaczął rosnąć, jego ubranie było w strzępach już po krótkiej chwili, twarz Saiyana wykrzywiła się, jego kły urosły, szczęki wydłużyły się. Całe jego ciało zaczęło porastać futrem. Kilka chwil później w miejscu Caulifa stał ogromny goryl. Oozaru. Od widzianego kiedyś przez Piccolo Gohana oozaru był znacznie większy, poza tym futro porastające ogromne małpie cielsko było złotej barwy. Dokładnie takiej jak wcześniej kolor włosów Caulifa.  
Jego ki była gigantyczna.  
- Pod wrażeniem? - zapytał gardłowo Caulif.  
- Tak - odparł Piccolo. - Jesteś silniejszy niż się spodziewałem. To oznacza...  
- Co oznacza?  
- Że pokonanie cię zajmie mi odrobinę dłużej niż planowałem!  
- Hę?  
Piccolo zacisnął pięści i zaczął koncentrować ki, otoczyła go intensywna zielona aura, ki Nameczanina gwałtownie urosła. Ziemia pod jego stopami drżała, zaczęły się na niej pojawiać nieregularne pęknięcia.  
- Jestem Super-Nameczaninem! - krzyknął Piccolo. - Moja moc nie zna granic!  
Piccolo krzyknął przeciągle i zaczął powoli rosnąć, całe jego ciało stopniowo powiększało się. Po chwili by już w stanie spojrzeć złotemu oozaru prosto w oczy.  
Prawdziwa walka miała się dopiero rozpocząć.

Główna siedziba Umierających Gwiazd mieściła się na planecie Tarey. Był to jeden z najładniejszych w kosmosie światów. Większość jego powierzchni zajmowały idealnie błękitne oceany zamieszkałe przez miliony gatunków morskich stworzeń. Lądy Tarey były niemal nieskażone obecnością cywilizacji. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, skoro na planecie o podobnej do Ziemi wielkości mieszkało zaledwie kilka tysięcy osób. Naprawdę niewielu miało prawo do przebywania w tym miejscu. Poza samymi Umierającymi Gwiazdami, których po śmierci Blade'a było zaledwie dwanaście tylko ci, dzięki którym planeta mogła funkcjonować. Wszelkiego rodzaju pracownicy, technicy, osobista służba i specjalni goście. Do tych ostatnich należeli między innymi zleceniodawcy chcący wynająć Umierające Gwiazdy do wykonania jakiegoś zadania lub też władcy poszczególnych części Północnej Megegalaktyki. Edge nie miał czasu zajmować się osobiście każdą planetą, miał od tego ludzi. Zwykle nie wtrącał się do ich sposobu rządzenia, ale jeśli czegoś od nich chciał, oczekiwał bezwzględnego posłuszeństwa. Na niepokornych wysyłał jednego ze swych ludzi, który zwykle szybko załatwiał sytuację eliminując krnąbrnego władcę, ewentualnie całą jego rasę lub nawet niszcząc samą planetę. Specjalistą od takich "czystek" był właśnie wspomniany już Blade.  
Każda Umierająca Gwiazda miała na Terey swoją własną rezydencję, często przypominającą małe miasteczko. Planeta oferowała sporą różnorodność. Od gorącej równikowej puszczy po zimną rzeczywistość poza kołem polarnym. Co kto lubił. Centrum świata był budynek dowodzenia, w pewnym sensie miejsce pracy wszystkich Umierających Gwiazd. To tu przybywali wszyscy wezwani przez Edge'a lub jego prawą rękę - Cathana. Tutaj odbywały się narady, spotkania, treningi (oczywiście, jeśli komuś znudziło się trenować w swojej siedzibie). Tutaj też odbywała się rekrutacja do Umierających Gwiazd. Każdy chętny mógł spróbować. Kandydatów było dużo, przez testy przechodziło naprawdę mało, zaś Edge zaakceptował kogokolwiek niezwykle rzadko. Od momentu utworzenia Umierających Gwiazd tylko dwóm osobom udało się w ten sposób dostać do ich szeregów.  
W tym też kompleksie budynków znajdowała się sala treningowa Edge'a.  
Była to ogromna, bo o średnicy dobrych stu metrów, szara kula, która bez żadnego wyjaśnienia wisiała kilkanaście metrów nad ziemią, niczym wielki balon. Była absolutnie nieprzepuszczalna dla jakiejkolwiek materii czy energii, nie było do niej żadnego wejścia. Edge dostawał się do środka dzięki talizmanowi, z którym nigdy się nie rozstawał. Nikt poza nim nie wiedział absolutnie nic o tym miejscu.  
Edge potrafił znikać wewnątrz na całe miesiące, nie dając znaku życia. Najczęściej po wyjściu z kuli był nieco silniejszy niż przed zniknięciem.  
Dlatego przypuszczali, że to sala treningowa, choć Edge nigdy tego nie potwierdził.  
Niemal zawsze po opuszczeniu sali Edge rozpoczynał swoje tajemnicze poszukiwania. Wyglądało to jakby krążył po kosmosie szukając jak najsilniejszych wojowników, jednak nikt z jego ludzi nie rozumiał dokładnych kryteriów. Wyglądało to jakby Edge chciał odnaleźć kogoś silniejszego od siebie, ale zawsze kiedy w końcu na kogoś takiego trafiał eliminował go bezlitośnie. Czasami wyprawy te przynosiły Umierającym Gwiazdom nowych rekrutów, lecz oni zawsze byli słabsi od Edge'a. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym nigdy nie zwerbował nikogo silniejszego niż on sam, a wszystkich zwerbowanych ostrzegał, iż powinni co prawda być jak najpoteżniejsi, ale nigdy nie powinni próbować przewyższać go mocą.  
Niepokornych eliminował bezlitośnie. Po przemianie nie miał sobie równych, przynajmniej jak do tej pory.  
Umierające Gwiazdy miały sporo zajęć. Jeśli nie wysyłano ich by przypomnieli jakiemuś niepokornemu królowi planety kto tak naprawdę tu rządzi to wykonywały zlecenia, towarzyszyły Edge'owi w poszukiwaniach lub ruszały na wspólną wyprawę. To ostatnie wszyscy lubili najbardziej. Wspólna wyprawa z udziałem całego oddziału Umierających Gwiazd, to było to. Można tam było liczyć na wszystko co kochali. Walkę z potężnymi przeciwnikami, trochę bezstresowego wyżynania bezbronnych istot, popisanie się przed resztą towarzyszy (a zwłaszcza Edge'em) dopiero co opanowaną techniką czy choćby ujrzenie samego dowódcy w akcji. Można było wiele zyskać, jeśli odpowiednio się to rozegrało. Edge lubił tych, którzy dawali z siebie wszystko. Cóż, niektórzy przywódcy byli łasi na pochlebstwa, innych można było podejść udając iż ma się wspólne z nimi zainteresowania, zaś Edge po prostu lubił kiedy ktoś dawał z siebie wszystko. Największe uznanie w jego oczach można było zyskać na przykład zwyciężając kogoś silniejszego od siebie. Dlatego na przykład lubił Blade'a mimo, że ten był najsłabszym że wszystkich jego ludzi.  
Zielonowłosy olbrzym bardzo długo zastanawiał się dlaczego nie zniszczył Ziemi. Jej mieszkańcy zabili Blade'a, no i było tam wielu osobników, którzy mogli mu kiedyś zagrozić. Zdrowy rozsądek podpowiadał mu, że powinien unicestwić tę planetę, jednak nie zrobił tego. Czy to dlatego, iż nawet Sabre i Dagger nie były pewne czy należy ją niszczyć? A może z jakiegoś innego powodu? Nie miał pojęcia.  
Wkrótce po powrocie z Ziemi zamknął się w sali treningowej, co równało się temu, iż przekazał dowodzenie Gwiazdami Cathanowi.

- Jak to nie możemy wejść? - zapytała zdziwiona Sabre.  
Clay More, wysoki i potężnie zbudowany mężczyzna o krótkich niebieskich włosach pokręcił przecząco głową.  
- Cathan zabronił mi kogokolwiek wpuszczać do sali konferencyjnej - powiedział.  
- Za kogo on się uważa? - wykrzyknęła Dagger. - Nie ma prawa nam tego zabraniać!  
- Wykonuję tylko rozkazy - powiedział powoli Clay. - Sądzicie, że nie mam lepszych rzeczy do roboty jak tylko stać tutaj w roli strażnika? Mnie też się to nie podoba, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. Nie muszę wam chyba tłumaczyć, że z Cathanem się nie dyskutuje, zwłaszcza kiedy szef jest w kuli.  
- Tak, wiem, ale musimy się natychmiast zobaczyć z Cathanem! - wyjaśniła Sabre.  
- Tylko on może się skontaktować z Edge'em, a mamy dla niego pilną wiadomość.  
- Przykro mi... rozkaz.  
Dagger zaklęła cicho. Jeśli stracą szansę na odnalezienie poszukiwanego przez Edge'a wojownika może być naprawdę źle. Z drugiej strony złamanie rozkazu Cathana, to jak złamanie rozkazu Edge'a. Mogło się skończyć tylko jednym.  
- Musimy zaczekać - powiedziała Sabre, jej siostra pokiwała głową.  
Musiały zaczekać.

Koniec rozdziału sześćdziesiątego dziewiątego.

Czy Piccolo wygra z Caulifem... a może wcześniej zjawi się Edge?


	70. Cathan

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXX - Cathan

- Proszę wszystkich o spokój - komentator starał się zapanować nad poruszoną publicznością - Nasi technicy już pracują nad przywróceniem obrazu.  
Gwar wcale nie ucichł, wręcz przeciwnie, jeszcze przybrał na sile.  
- Proszę o ciszę! Właśnie otrzymałem dobrą wiadomość. Monitory powinny być sprawne... właśnie... teraz!  
Rzeczywiście, obraz pojawił się. Uubu spojrzał na sytuację na polu walki z pewnym zdziwieniem.  
- Hę? Czy mi się wydaje, czy olbrzymi Piccolo walczy z jakimś olbrzymim gorylem?  
- Na to wygląda - potwierdził doktor Tengel. - Najwyraźniej Caulif poddał się przemianie. Twój zielony przyjaciel nie ma szans.  
Uubu skoncentrował się na chwilę, wyczuwając ki walczących i odpowiedział:  
- Nie byłbym tego taki pewien.

Trafiony pięścią prosto w szczękę oozaru zachwiał się od siły ciosu, nie zdążył się otrząsnąć, kiedy Piccolo kopnął go z wyskoku w nasadę szyi. Goryl postąpił kilka ciężkich kroków do tyłu, złapał równowagę i ruszył do kontry. Piccolo sparował pierwszy cios, wycelowany w swoją głowę, ale nie udało mu się zablokować krótkiego haka wyprowadzonego z lewej prosto w brzuch. Nameczanin skulił się z bólu, wypluwając przy tym ilość śliny, która wystarczyłaby na wypełnienie małego stawu, po czym oberwał od Saiyana potężnym uderzeniem w bok głowy. Piccolo padł bezwładnie na grunt, miażdżąc przy tym nieco prymitywnej, krzewiastej roślinności. Grunt zadrżał. Caulif nie zamierzał odpuścić, ryknął i skoczył na Nameczanina chcąc przygnieść go do podłoża.  
Piccolo uniknął niechybnej utraty żeber odtaczając się w ostatniej chwili. Caulif z ogromnym impetem uderzył w ziemię, wywołując kolejne drgania gruntu.  
Obaj wojownicy wstali, rzucili sobie nawzajem wściekłe spojrzenia i rzucili się na siebie. Doszło do potężnego zwarcia, dosłownie do próby sił. Caulif i Piccolo zapierając się całą swą, ogromną w tej chwili, masą w gruncie próbowali wypchnąć się nawzajem z nieistniejącego koła, niemal jak w zapasach. Przez moment trwali tak w równowadze, po czym Caulif zrobił jeden powolny krok do przodu. Na spoconej twarzy Piccolo pokazały się chyba wszystkie możliwe żyły kiedy zmusił się do jeszcze większego wysiłku. Caulif w formie oozaru nie pocił się co prawda, ale i tak widać było na nim trud, który sprawiała mu ta walka.  
- Mógłbyś... wreszcie... zginąć... - wydyszał ciężko.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział tylko naparł na niego jeszcze mocniej, wykorzystując najgłębsze rezerwy sił jakie jeszcze miał. Zyskał przewagę, Caulif cofnął się o krok, następnie o drugi...  
Z gardła oozaru wydobył się wściekły ryk, gdy Caulif poczuł, że traci szanse. Nagle otworzył pysk, w którym Piccolo ujrzał niewielki błysk.  
Refleks Nameczanina dosłownie uratował mu w tym momencie życie. Nie zdążyłby uniknąć wystrzelonej z gardła fali ki, która z pewnością urwałaby mu głowę. Zdążył tylko sam "wypluć" strumień ki, który zderzył się z atakiem Caulifa.  
Potężna eksplozja odrzuciła obu olbrzymów na sporą odległość. Grunt planety niemal jęknął, gdy dwa cielska upadły. Caulif podniósł się pierwszy, futro na twarzy miał nadpalone, kompletnie nie widział też na prawe oko. Piccolo nie był w dużo lepszym stanie, niemal kompletnie zwęgliła mu się lewa z jego czułek, na twarzy miał liczne rany i oparzenia.

Sabre i Dagger doczekały się wreszcie sygnału oznaczającego, iż mogą wejść do sali konferencyjnej. Przekroczyły próg z narastającym niepokojem. O ile wszystkie Umierające Gwiazdy czuły do Edge'a respekt i szacunek, to Cathana po prostu się bały. Większość po prostu unikała z nim kontaktu, Sabre i Dagger zwykle też.  
Sala konferencyjna była przestronnym pomieszczeniem z centralnie umiejscowionym sporym, zdobionym stołem otoczonym wygodnymi fotelami różnego kształtu. Na ścianach zawieszone było kilka sporych monitorów.  
Główny fotel zajęty był przez wysokiego, potężnie zbudowanego osobnika o skórze w odcieniu jasnej zieleni. Miał krótkie, kruczoczarne włosy i okalający usta zarost, zaś spod półprzymkniętych powiek wyzierały błękitne oczy. Były jednolitego koloru bezchmurnego nieba, bez wyróżnionych tęczówek, przez co nigdy nie było wiadomo na co Cathan dokładnie patrzy. Na sobie Cathan miał luźny jasny strój, w tym pelerynę w barwie morza. Siedział wyciągnięty w półleżącej pozycji z nogami opartymi na blacie stołu.  
- Sabre... Dagger... - powiedział swym łagodnie chropowatym głosem, uśmiechając się i ukazując przy tym nieco przydługie kły. - Jak sądzę, nawet w swych najśmielszych przypuszczeniach nie wyobrażacie sobie jak bardzo cieszy mnie wasz widok.  
- Witaj, Cathanie - powiedziała Dagger, kłaniając się lekkim ruchem głowy i starając się opanować drżenie głosu, które zawsze wywoływała u niej obecność prawej ręki Edge'a. - Dziękujemy, że zgodziłeś się nas przyjąć.  
- Drobiazg - szatański uśmiech nie schodził z warg Cathana. - Jak przypuszczam sprawa, którą chcecie mi przedstawić jest niezwykłej wagi.  
- Owszem - potwierdziła Sabre, starając się zignorować ironiczną nutkę obecną w jego głosie. - Musimy bez zwłoki zobaczyć się z Edge'em.  
- Ach tak? A w jakiej sprawie, jeśli wolno mi zapytać, oczywiście.  
- Przypuszczamy, że udało się nam odnaleźć osobnika, którego on poszukuje - stwierdziła ostrożnie Dagger. - Wydaje nam się, że Edge powinien się o tym dowiedzieć.  
- Odnalazłyście go więc? Tego nieokreślonego kogoś, którego poszukujemy od tak dawna, że o niczym innym nie jesteśmy już w stanie myśleć? W takim razie, powiedzcie mi proszę, kogo właściwie szukamy?  
- Kogo? - zdziwiła się Sabre. - Nie mamy pojęcia.  
- Właśnie - zadrwił Cathan. - Doskonale to ujęłaś: nie macie pojęcia. Skąd więc możecie wiedzieć, że kogoś odnalazłyście skoro nawet nie wiecie kogo szukacie?  
- Ale... - zaczęła Dagger. - Jeśli rzeczywiście udało nam się odnaleźć tego właściwego... Jest ich dwóch, obaj dysponują ogromną mocą. Edge musi...  
- Edge niczego nie musi! - przerwał jej gwałtownie niebieskooki, wyprostowując się na swym fotelu. - Nie przekonałyście mnie. Nie widzę powodu by zakłócać naszemu przywódcy trening. Możecie odejść - zakończył tonem bardziej nakazującym niż sugerującym wyjście.  
- Posłuchaj! - zebrała się na odwagę Sabre. - Nie widzisz, że być może niszczysz naszą szansę!  
Sabre nie widziała kiedy i jak, ale Cathan - mimo iż jeszcze przed chwilą siedział na fotelu kilka metrów dalej - po prostu nagle znalazł się przy niej i chwycił za szyję, utrudniając oddech.  
- Nie - powiedział spokojnie, wpatrując się w nią swoimi rybimi oczami. - To ty posłuchaj. Nigdy, ale to absolutnie nigdy więcej nie waż się podnosić na mnie głosu. - Zacisnął dłoń mocniej, Sabre zaczęło brakować powietrza - Zrozumiałaś?  
Kobieta skinęła głową na tyle na ile była w stanie. Cathan poluźnił chwyt i pchnął ją na podłogę.  
- Wyjdźcie - rzucił krótko, powolnymi krokami idąc w stronę swojego miejsca. - Mam dużo rzeczy do przemyślenia.  
- Proszę - powiedziała jeszcze Dagger, pomagając siostrze wstać, gdyby tylko mogły dokonać fuzji rozniosłyby Cathana na strzępy, jednak to nie wchodziło w grę bez specjalnego pozwolenia Edge'a. - Przemyśl to jeszcze, to może zakończyć poszukiwania, które Edge tak długo przeprowadza. On na pewno doceniłby, gdybyś się do tego przyczynił.  
Cathan odwrócił się w ich stronę łagodnie, jego peleryna zafalowała.  
- Chyba się nie zrozumieliśmy... Nie obchodzą mnie żadne poszukiwania, ich wynik czy zakończenie. Jak dla mnie mogą trwać wiecznie.  
Sabre i Dagger zamilkły, zdziwione taką odpowiedzią, ciszę przerwał charakterystyczny ochrypły głos. Głos Edge'a.  
- Na twoim miejscu uważałbym na słowa. Ściany mogą mieć uszy.  
- Edge! - zdziwiły się jednocześnie bliźniaczki.  
Rzeczywiście w drzwiach stał osobnik, którego trudno było pomylić z kimkolwiek innym. Ponad dwa metry dwadzieścia centymetrów wzrostu, niebieska skóra, charakterystycznie zgniłozielone włosy postawione w punkowski czub i tego samego koloru broda. Edge jak zwykle miał na sobie swój ulubiony strój: luźne białe spodnie i czarno-czerwoną kamizelę.  
Cathan spojrzał na przełożonego, to znaczy wszystkim wydawało się, że spojrzał gdyż nie byli w stanie stwierdzić na co dokładnie patrzy.  
- Edge. Już wróciłeś?  
- Jak widać - sucho odparł olbrzym. - Widzę, że w samą porę.  
Cathan nie skomentował.  
- Słyszałem całą waszą rozmowę - powiedział do bliźniaczek. - Mówcie o co dokładnie chodzi.  
- Sword wezwał nas na finał intergalaktycznego turnieju organizowanego przez niejakiego Lorda Ulvhedina - powiedziała Sabre.  
- Jest tam dwóch niesamowicie silnych wojowników - dodała Dagger. - Być może jeden z nich...  
- Rozumiem - powiedział Edge. - W takim razie wezwijcie tu wszystkich. Ruszamy na akcję.  
- Co? Całą drużyną? - zdziwiły się bliźniaczki, już bardzo dużo czasu minęło od ostatniej takiej wyprawy.  
- Tak. Najwyższy czas rozruszać trochę całe towarzystwo. Macie trzy minuty na sprowadzenie tu wszystkich.  
Bliźniaczki ruszyły od razu. Cathan tymczasem powoli skierował się w stronę wyjścia.  
- To chyba oznacza, że i ja mam wziąć w tym udział - powiedział, mijając Edge'a, ten tylko uśmiechnął się paskudnie co całkowicie wystarczyło za odpowiedź.

Caulif, nie czekając już na nic, wystrzelił kolejną falę ki z pyska, Piccolo uskoczył zręcznie przed eksplozją, dopadł do niego dwoma susami i prawym sierpowym posłał wielką małpę na grunt. Saiyan jednak odbił się od ziemi wszystkimi czterema kończynami po chwili wylądował w pozycji pionowej. Małpia zręczność.  
Oozaru zaatakował, szarżując na Piccolo frontalnie, jednak tuż przed przeciwnikiem nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu.  
"Niemożliwe, żeby był tak szybki w tej formie" - przemknęło przez myśl zielonoskóremu wojownikowi tuż przed tym jak potężna małpia stopa nie trafiła go w głowę, odrzucając na wiele metrów. Piccolo wyhamował, zostawiając w gruncie dwa podłużne ślady, wyszukał przeciwnika wzrokiem i wystrzelił z oczu dwa cienkie promienie. Caulif wykonał zwinny unik, ale i tak oberwał jednym z nich. Na nieszczęście dla Nameczanina jego atak był za słaby i zaledwie przypalił przeciwnikowi futro na piersi.  
- Słabniesz - syknął Caulif. - Czas skończyć tę walkę! - powiedział, gwałtownie wyrzucając przed siebie dłonie i posyłając w Piccolo sporą, pomarańczową falę ki. Nameczanin nie miał szans jej uniknąć, ryzykownie przyjął atak na skrzyżowane przedramiona. Strumień energii objął go całego. Po chwili wszystko utonęło w bezgłośnej, jasnej eksplozji.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego.

Jak zakończy się walka gigantów?


	71. O krok od sukcesu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXI - O krok od sukcesu

- Zamknąć się wszyscy na chwilę! - krzyknęła w końcu Dagger. Poprzednie próby uspokojenia całego towarzystwa były nieudane, podobnie było i tym razem.  
Bliźniaczki spojrzały na tę całą różnolorową bandę. Tak, w holu kwatery głównej zgromadziły się wszystkie Umierające Gwiazdy poza Edge'em i Cathanem i Swordem oczywiście.  
Clay More, nieco tępawy, ale godny każdego, absolutnego nawet zaufania żołnierz. Poza Edge'em i Cathanem zdecydowanie najsilniejszy z całej grupy.  
Smukła, odziana w czerń Cinqueda o zimnych oczach. Najniebezpieczniejsza kobieta kosmosu. Mocą nie dorównywała żadnej z bliźniaczek, ale Sabre i Dagger nie odważyłyby się walczyć z nią, nie scaliwszy się uprzednio.  
Falchion i Seimitar, pochodzący z tej samej ciemnoskórej rasy wojownicy, zresztą ostatni jej przedstawiciele po tym jak sami unicestwili swoją planetę. Po fuzji z pewnością staliby się jednym z najpotężniejszych osobników w całym wszechświecie, jednakże ta dwójka nie znosiła się nawzajem. Jeszcze przed zagładą swego świata zwykli mówić, że nie byliby się w stanie ze sobą zaprzyjaźnić, nawet gdyby zostali ostatnimi ze swojego gatunku. Mieli rację.  
Najstarszy ze wszystkich Gwiazd, Dao, mający pozycję oficjalnego trenera całej grupy. Ze wszystkich wojowników w całym wszechświecie to chyba on znał najwięcej różnych technik, poza tym nikt tak przekonująco jak on nie potrafił klepnąć w plecy ze słowami "będzie dobrze".  
Nieco skrzywiony na umyśle Ray'Pire, dla przyjaciół pewnie byłoby to "Ray", ale żadnych nie miał. Był małym, wstrętnym, zielonym stworkiem, którego można by pewnie zgubić w tłumie Saibaimen, gdyby nie jego krzykliwy sposób ubierania się.  
No i na sam koniec, wiecznie milczący Sashi-Zoe. Bardzo niepozornie prezentujący się przy reszcie grupy rudowłosy chłopiec. Sashi był niemową, albo nie lubił mówić. Tak czy inaczej nie odzywał się nigdy. Nikt za to nie panował nad ki równie dobrze co on. No, może poza Edge'em.  
Dom holu wszedł sam przywódca Umierających Gwiazd w towarzystwie Cathana. Gwar uciszył się.  
- Cieszę się, że widzę was wszystkich w dobrej formie - powiedział łagodnie Edge. - Dao, jak tam plecy?  
- W porządku, szefie.  
- Edge - zaczął Falchion. - Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego nagle zwołujesz cały oddział? Nie byliśmy na wspólnej akcji od...  
- Właśnie dlatego najwyższy czas ruszyć na wspólną akcję - przerwał mu Edge. - Pozwólcie, że przedstawię wam sytuację. To będą poszukiwania.  
Niektóre z Umierających Gwiazd jęknęły, inne tylko przewróciły oczami. Poszukiwania oznaczały, że będą latać i wypatrywać jakiegoś tajemniczego "kogoś" kto potem okaże się być "nie tym kimś" i zostanie zabity przez Edge'a. Kupa zabawy, nie ma co.  
- Cisza! - Edge uspokoił towarzystwo. - To będą poszukiwania połączone z czystką i polowaniem.  
W grupie, dla odmiany, dało się usłyszeć głosy aprobaty.  
- No, no - powiedział z uznaniem Seimitar. - Mówisz bardzo ciekawe rzeczy. Polowanie? A na kogo?  
- Ruszamy na statek-miasto należący do niejakiego Lorda Ulvhedina. Odbywa się tam turniej o tytuł Najpotężniejszego Wojownika Kosmosu, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Wiedziałem o tym od dłuższego czasu i uważam, że najwyższa pora tam zajrzeć. Sword już jest na miejscu, przypadkiem, i razem z Sabre i Dagger odnalazł potencjalnych kandydatów na wojownika, którego szukam. Podzielimy się na dwie grupy. Pierwsza, pod moją komendą, skupi się na znalezieniu tych potencjalnych mistrzów. Druga, dowodzona przez Cathana, wykończy resztę biorących udział w turnieju i dokona czystki wśród publiczności. Jakieś pytania?  
- Czy grupę można sobie wybrać? - zapytał Dao.  
Edge uśmiechnął się paskudnie, to było do przewidzenia.  
- Sabre, Dagger i Clay idą ze mną. Reszta z Cathanem. Na miejscu dołączy do was jeszcze Sword.  
Wszyscy, poza Clay'em More i Dao, wyraźnie pojaśnieli na twarzach.  
- Bądźcie ostrożni, na ten turniej zebrano najlepszych z dużej części kosmosu, nie dajcie się zabić, jak Blade.  
- To się rozumie samo przez się - rzucił Falchion.  
- Skoro nie ma żadnych więcej wątpliwości to nie traćmy czasu. Clay, złap mnie za ramię. Cathan, Dao, teleportujcie swoją grupę.

Dym powstały po eksplozji ataku Caulifa rozwiał się. Pośrodku sporego krateru stał osmalony i poparzony, ale poza tym raczej cały i zdrowy Piccolo. Nadal był w pozycji obronnej, z twarzą zasłoniętą przedramionami.  
Sądząc z wyrazu jego twarzy, Saiyan nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że jego przeciwnik przeżył ten atak.  
- Jak!? JAAAAAAK!?!? - krzyknął na całe gardło. - TO PO PROSTU NIEMOŻLIWE!! NIEMOŻLIWE!!!  
Piccolo opuścił ręce.  
- W tej postaci bardzo kiepsko panujesz nad ki - powiedział przez zęby. - Moja kolej!!  
Nameczanin wyrzucił nagle przed siebie prawą rękę. Wystrzelone z dwóch palców Makankosappo przeszyło bark oozaru w niewielkiej chmurce krwi. W jego ramieniu widniała spora, krwawa dziura. Ból jednak raczej jeszcze bardziej rozwścieczał dosłownie opętanego już przez furię Saiyana. Caulif ryknął potężnie i ruszył na przeciwnika. Piccolo zablokował jego lewy sierpowy i skontrował własnym. Oozaru otworzył paszczę i jednym potężnym kłapnięciem szczęk wgryzł się w przedramię Nameczanina. Fioletowa krew ściekła mu po pysku na ziemię. Była cierpka w smaku. Piccolo krzyknął, próbując wyrwać rękę ze szczęk gigantycznego goryla, Caulif zacisnął zęby jeszcze mocniej i sam pociągnął w przeciwnym kierunku odgryzając kończynę w połowie odległości między łokciem i nadgarstkiem.  
Piccolo popatrzył na kikut nieco nieprzytomnie, Caulif wypluł jego przedramię. Oczy Saiyana powoli zasnuwały się mgłą, tracił dużo krwi. Złote futro było pokryte czerwienią niemal na całym prawym boku.  
Nameczanin nie miał tego problemu, potrafił doskonale kontrolować przepływ życiodajnego płynu w swoim organizmie. Uderzył przeciwnika prosto w szczękę przewracając go kompletnie. Doskoczył do Caulifa, sprawną ręką złapał za ogon i wyrwał go jednym silnym pociągnięciem. Saiyan błyskawicznie zaczął się kurczyć i już po chwili był dla Nameczanina niewielką jasną plamą na tle szarego gruntu.  
Piccolo także nie był w już w stanie zachować swej formy olbrzyma. Skurczył się do normalnych rozmiarów i zdecydowanym ruchem wyrwał sobie resztki lewej ręki. Skoncentrował ki i już po chwili na jej miejscu pojawiła się nowa, cała pokryta zielonkawym sokiem.  
Nameczanin dyszał ciężko, stracił bardzo dużo energii. Zbyt dużo. Na szczęście nadal miał jej dość by dokończyć dzieła. Powoli podszedł do leżącego wśród gruzu, nagiego Caulifa.  
- Wy... - charknął tamten, spoglądając na swojego pogromcę - Wy... gra... łeś.. Obyś... sczezł w piekle...  
Piccolo pokazał kły w demonicznym uśmiechu i wyciągnął otwartą dłoń w jego stronę.

Nagły odgłos teleportacji rozproszył skupioną na ekranie uwagę Uubu. Nie wiadomo skąd, ale nad jeszcze niedawno wykorzystywaną areną pojawiło się nagle kilku dziwnych osobników. Nie musieli nic mówić, Uubu od razu wiedział, że będą kłopoty. Mówiła mu to jego intuicja wojownika i potęga ich ki.  
- Pani Cinqueda, pan Ray'Pire - powiedział jeden z nich, potężny facet o jasnozielonej skórze. - Proszę za mną! Reszta ma wolną rękę - dokończył i wraz z wymienioną przed momentem dwójką innych nowoprzybyłych poleciał powoli w drugą stronę okrętu, w kierunku loży Lorda Ulvhedina.  
Niedaleko Uubu i innych eks-zawodników nadal unosiła się w powietrzu czwórka wojowników. Dwóch ciemnoskórych kolesi, starszy facet z brodą i niski, rudy chłopiec w biało-niebieskim stroju.  
- Hej, wy! - krzyknął ktoś z tłumu w ich kierunku. - Kim jesteście i czego chcecie!?  
Falchion i Seimitar popatrzyli po sobie nawzajem beznamiętnie, a następnie powoli skierowali dłonie w kierunku publiczności. Sekundę później rozpoczęli ostrzał. Pociski uderzały i eksplodowały w zdezorientowanych i przerażonych widzów, masowo przynosząc śmierć.

Edge, bliźniaczki i Clay More zmaterializowali się całkiem blisko Piccolo i Caulifa. Dzieliło ich może z pięćdziesiąt metrów. Nameczanin skoncentrował ki, celując otwartą dłonią w głowę przeciwnika.  
Edge zamarł. Miał doskonały wzrok i nawet stąd potrafił dojrzeć rysy twarzy Saiyana. Rysy, które niemal całkowicie zatarły się już w jego pamięci, ale których z drugiej strony nigdy nie był w stanie zapomnieć. Po tych wszystkich latach odnalazł go w końcu. Jego misja miała nareszcie się zakończyć.  
W dłoni Piccolo pojawił się okrągły ki-blast.  
- NIEEEE!!!! - krzyknął przeciągle Edge, ruszając w kierunku Nameczanina, jednak ten albo go nie usłyszał albo nie chciał usłyszeć. Pocisk ki zdmuchnął Caulifowi głowę.  
Niebieskoskóry olbrzym zatrzymał się, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie zobaczył. Po chwili jego oczy zaszły wściekłą czerwienią. Niesamowicie wolno przywódca Umierających Gwiazd zaczął lecieć w kierunku Nameczanina. Emanował tak niesamowitą energią, że ani bliźniaczki, ani tym bardziej Clay More nie odważyli się zbliżyć.

Jeden z ki-blastów eksplodował w pobliżu Uubu, rozrywając na strzępy Derfa, Największego Mistrza Włóczni w całym kosmosie i kilku innych, stojących blisko niego. Uubu cudem uniknął następnego pocisku.  
Z tłumu na pełnej prędkości wyleciał duży, różowawy kształt, był to nikt inny jak sam Ais, z którym Uubu walczył w pierwszej rundzie. Zmiennokształtny staranował jednego ze strzelających czarnoskórych, który jednak został odrzucony zaledwie o pół metra.  
- Ze mną tak łatwo wam nie pójdzie! - syknął. - Jestem Ais, najpotężniejszy z Changelingów!  
Skoncentrowana wiązka ki przebiła Aisa na wylot, wyrywając w jego korpusie dziurę wielkości małego arbuza. Strzelał niepozorny rudy chłopiec. Ciało martwego już zmiennokształtnego upadło na podłoże.  
Uubu poczuł, że tym razem wpadł w naprawdę śmierdzące bagno.  
"A niech to diabli! Jeśli mam zginąć to przynajmniej pokażę na co mnie stać!" - Aktywował aurę i błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż przy zabójcy Aisa.  
- Spróbuj ze mną! - krzyknął Ziemianin, uderzając minimalnie niższego od siebie wojownika w szczękę. Sashi-Zoe poleciał do tyłu bezwładnie.  
Drogę Uubu zastąpiło dwóch czarnoskórych, jednak przed rzuceniem się na niego powstrzymał ich wystrzelony zza ich pleców niewielki ki-blast, który przeleciał między nimi na wysokości uszu. Spojrzeli w tamtą stronę. Strzelał Sashi, już się otrząsnął po uderzeniu.  
Rudzielec pokręcił głową, dając im znak, że sam chce stoczyć tę walkę. Falchion i Seimitar uszanowali jego decyzję.  
Ostatecznie dla wszystkich wystarczy, prawda?

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego pierwszego.

Prawda?


	72. Przeciwnik ponad siły

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXII - Przeciwnik ponad siły

- Czego tu chcecie? - odważnie zapytał lewitujących tuż nad jego lożą osobników Lord Ulvhedin, był to masywny, przystojny mężczyzna o spiczastych uszach, ubrany w zdobioną zbroję z wystającymi naramiennikami i w diademie na głowie, czuć było od niego autorytet. - Dlaczego zakłócacie nasz turniej?  
Wystrzelony przez Ray'Pire'a ki-blast uciszył lorda na zawsze, przy okazji kompletnie niszcząc całą jego lożę.  
Cathan podleciał powoli do miejsca, które na widowni zajmował Sword. Wojownik o fioletowej skórze obdarzył go kompletnie wypranym z szacunku spojrzeniem, jako jedyny chyba nie bał się zastępcy Edge'a. Przynajmniej nie aż tak jak inni.  
- Pan Sword. Jakaż to przyjemność ujrzeć pana całym i zdrowym - zadrwił zielonoskóry.  
- Witaj, Cath. Szkoda, że ja nie mogę powiedzieć tego samego.  
Cathan zmarszczył brwi, imitacja uśmiechu zniknęła z jego twarzy.  
- Na twoim miejscu starłbym ten uśmieszek z ust, Sword. Edge chce z tobą porozmawiać o twojej dezercji. To może być ostatnia rozmowa w twoim życiu.  
- Nie sądzę - Sword uniósł się do poziomu swego rozmówcy. - Jak zwykle skończy się na upomnieniu - powiedział z rozbrajającą szczerością. - Obaj wiemy, że jestem mu potrzebny.  
Cathan syknął tylko i zdematerializował się. Sword nie zdążył zareagować kiedy nagle zielonoskóry znalazł się za nim, otoczył jego szyję ramieniem i przycisnął do siebie, pozbawiając go oddechu.  
- Obaj wiemy także, że ja jestem mu potrzebny bardziej - szepnął mu prosto do ucha, kiedy Sword daremnie próbował rozluźnić chwyt i zdobyć trochę powietrza. - A zaczynam sądzić, iż nie jesteśmy mu potrzebni obaj... zrozumiałeś?  
Sword chciał potwierdzić, ale kompletnie nie był w stanie choćby kiwnąć głową, nie wspominając już o wydobyciu z siebie jakiegoś dźwięku. Po chwili Cathan puścił go. Sword opadł na arenę, ciężko łapiąc oddech.  
"Lubisz dusić, co?" - przeszło mu przez myśl, jednak nie zdecydował się powiedzieć tego głośno - "Kiedyś cię dorwę."  
Sword wolał nie przypominać sobie ile razy już to obiecywał.  
- Chciałbym coś ogłosić - zadudnił Cathan tak, by jak najwięcej osób go usłyszało. - W imieniu Władcy Północnej Megagalaktyki, Edge'a wszyscy zostajecie skazani na śmierć. Możecie stawiać opór.  
Wśród publiczności dało się zauważyć pierwsze objawy paniki. Cinqueda i Ray'Pire ruszyli do ataku.  
- Nie obijaj się, Sword - rzucił jeszcze Cathan, zaczynając strzelać ki-blastami w uciekających widzów. - Zajmij się tamtą częścią.

Piccolo od razu rozpoznał Edge'a, jego trudno było zapomnieć. Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd wręcz przeciwnie, nigdy nie domyśliłby się kim jest Piccolo. Ich starcie na Ziemi było dość krótkie bądź co bądź. Edge co prawda doskonale zapamiętywał ki każdego kogo spotykał, ale aura Nameczanina była teraz zupełnie inna niż kiedyś.  
Niebieskoskóry olbrzym był wściekły. Naprawdę rzadko udawało się komuś go rozwścieczyć i nawet wtedy trudno było stwierdzić, że naprawdę jest wyprowadzony z równowagi. Poza lekko iskrzącymi na czerwono oczami i silną emanacją ki (zwykle Edge panował nad ki tak dobrze, iż nie wydzielał jej ani trochę) praktycznie nie było różnicy.  
- Jestem pewien, że nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z tego co właśnie zrobiłeś - syknął do Piccolo, jego głos mógł wydawać się opanowany, ale wcale tak nie było. - Zaprzepaściłeś lata moich wysiłków, zniszczyłeś moją misję. I to wtedy, gdy byłem o krok od zwycięstwa - przerwał, gdyż po prostu brakowało mu słów. Nadal nie był w stanie zaakceptować tego, że wszystkie jego wyprawy, poszukiwania i walki poszły na marne. To było po prostu niemożliwe.  
Piccolo nie odpowiedział. Nie bał się, wyraźnie czuł, że jest w stanie stawić czoła przeciwnikowi. Nie był już tą samą osobą, co wtedy na Ziemi, kiedy nawet jego najpotężniejszy atak nie zdołał choćby drasnąć Edge'a. Te czasy już minęły. O dziwo, Piccolo nawet przez myśl nie przeszło by pomyśleć w tym momencie o Ziemi, chociaż logicznie biorąc skoro Edge żył, to nie został pokonany na jego planecie co mogło oznaczać, już ona nie istnieje. Teraz jednak Nameczanin był wojownikiem i myślał jak wojownik.  
- Zabiję cię za to - kontynuował Edge. - Zabiję cię powoli, tak żebyś poczuł jak życie będzie z ciebie wypływać.  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd zacisnął pięści i zaatakował.

Sashi-Zoe posłał w Uubu szybki ki-blast, a kiedy ten uniknął znikając i pojawiając się metr dalej, zjawił się znienacka tuż przed czarnoskórym wojownikiem i wbił mu kolano w brzuch. Uubu odskoczył impulsem ki, wyhamował drugim i strzelił pociskiem z obu rąk. Sashi wziął zamach i odbił go złączonymi pięściami. Uubu wykorzystał moment, w którym jego przeciwnik stracił go z oczu i zaatakował lewym sierpowym, który trafił rudowłosego prosto w szczękę. Sashi wyhamował impet ciosu łagodnie, choć szybko i ruszył do kontry, kopiąc z półobrotu. Jego cios trafił w widmo. Uubu zjawił się z lewej i kopnął zamaszyście, które to jednak uderzenie zostało przez Sashiego zablokowane.  
"Niezły jest" - pomyślał Uubu, odskakując. - "Nawet w czasie walki nie czuję od niego żadnej ki, muszę śledzić go wzrokiem... On pewnie cały czas orientuje się gdzie jestem."  
Sashi, jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów, zdematerializował się, przez co Uubu stracił go z oczu. Kiedy już go zauważył, było za późno. Kopniak między nogi pozbawił go oddechu i sprawił, że z uczeń Goku cichym jęknięciem osunął się na podłoże, próbując opanować ból.  
- Grasz nieczysto - powiedział po dłuższej chwili, starając się podnieść, Sashi spojrzał na niego, w kącikach jego ust czaił się uśmiech. Najwyraźniej nie chciał wykorzystywać tego momentu do szybkiego zakończenia walki, chodziło mu tylko o to, by boleśnie pokazać Uubu, iż ma nad nim przewagę. Kiedy tylko czarnoskóry wojownik stanął na nogi rudzielec ruszył ponownie.

Seimitar i Falchion kończyli właśnie zaimprowizowany mecz siatkówki w którym za piłkę służył im niejaki Zaurin, ponoć starszy brat kogoś o imieniu Bojack. Dwaj czarnoskórzy nie lubili się zbytnio, ale czyż nie mówi się, że to właśnie wspólnie uprawiany sport pozwala przełamać pierwsze lody? Falchion pierwszy znudził się tą zabawą i uderzył trochę zbyt mocno łamiąc ich ofierze kręgosłup. Seimitar od razu zaczął się rozglądać za jakąś inną rozrywką. Wybór, choć już nieco przetrzebiony, nadal był spory.

Rozchichotany Ray'Pire strzelał ki-blastami na prawo i lewo. Uwielbiał takie sytuacje, wprost je kochał. Nawet tutejsi żołnierze w szaro-niebieskich mundurach nie byli w stanie przeciwstawić się mocy jego i pozostałych Umierających Gwiazd. Ray, śmiejąc się jak opętany, strzelił pociskiem w grupę uciekających widzów. BUUM! Ale masakra. Pokrwawione fragmenty ciał poleciały na wszystkie strony.  
Ray'Pire roześmiał się jeszcze głośniej. Tak, zdecydowanie kochał tę robotę.

Piccolo zdziwiłby się zapewne szybkością ataku swego przeciwnika, gdyby miał choćby moment czasu na dziwienie się. Nie zdążył zareagować, kiedy nagle Edge znalazł się tuż przed nim, wbijając mu pięść w brzuch. Nameczanin skulił się z bólu, wypluwając sporo krwi i śliny. Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd poprawił podbródkowym tak silnym, że zęby zielonoskórego skruszyły się, kiedy jego dolna szczęka zderzyła się z górną. Piccolo poleciał w górę bezwładnie, Edge zjawił się na torze jego lotu i zbił go niczym piłkę do siatkówki. Celował w szyję, ale nie trafił i cios uderzył w prawy bark przeciwnika wybijając mu rękę ze stawu. Piccolo wrzasnął z bólu, lecąc dla odmiany w stronę powierzchni. Edge ponownie wyprzedził go i odkopnął w górę, miażdżąc przy tym kilka żeber Nameczanina. Piccolo poleciał po sporym łuku i upadł na powierzchnię, ciężko dysząc. Dość długo trwało zanim podniósł się, ale i tak trudno mu było utrzymać się na nogach.  
Edge zbliżył się do niego.  
- Jak ci się podobała rozgrzewka? - syknął. - Mam nadzieję, że się jeszcze nie zmęczyłeś bo teraz przejdziemy do walki na poważnie...  
Oczy Piccolo rozszerzyły się ze zdziwienia. Co ten potwór miał na myśli?  
Edge jednym nagłym impulsem ki nagle urósł nieco, a dokładniej urosły jego mięśnie. Twarz przemieniła się w potężnie uzębiony pysk, przypominający nieco koci. Całą jego skórę porosły krótkie zielonkawe włoski. Źrenice oczu zmieniły kolor na żółty i wyglądały teraz jak pionowe szparki.  
Nameczanin nie czuł już od niego absolutnie żadnej ki, ale miał przeczucie, że to wcale nie jest dobra wiadomość.

Uubu poczuł, że jego przyjaciel ma duże kłopoty. Ki Nameczanina w ciągu kilku chwil osłabła bardzo znacznie. Postanowił przerwać pojedynek i polecieć mu na pomoc. Na szczęście statek lorda Ulvhedina był bardzo blisko planety. Uubu wzrokiem wyszukał ścianę, która bezpośrednio oddzielała go od pola walki Piccolo i ruszył w tamtym kierunku. Nie doleciał daleko, Sashi-Zoe zagrodził mu drogę i kopnął w brzuch, impet cofnął Ziemianina o kilka metrów.  
- Daj mi spokój! - krzyknął czarnoskóry wojownik, wystrzeliwując ki-blast w przeciwnika, Sashi uniknął go płynnym ruchem, po łuku doleciał do Uubu i uderzył go w szczękę. Cios nie był specjalnie silny, ale wystarczył by zatrzymać ucznia Goku na miejscu.

Nie wiadomo kiedy Edge znalazł się za Nameczaninem. Olbrzym przyłożył przeciwnikowi dłoń do pleców i za pomoca Kiaiho posłał go w powietrze. Piccolo wyhamował ze sporym trudem, ale znowu stracił przeciwnika z oczu. Zorientował się, że Edge musi on być za jego plecami, nie zdołał jednak odwrócić się na czas.  
Wystrzelony przez Edge'a strumień ki rozorał bok Nameczanina, wyrywając całkiem spory kawał ciała pod prawym ramieniem. Zielonoskóry wojownik nie miał już nawet sił krzyczeć. Przywódca Umierających gwiazd zmaterializował się nad Piccolo i kopnięciem z salta posłał go prosto w podłoże. Nameczanin uderzył w ziemię ciężko.  
Piccolo ogromnym wysiłkiem oparł się lewą ręką o grunt, ale nie czuł się już na siłach wstawać. Z oczu ciekły mu łzy. Nameczanin płakał nie dlatego, że przegrywał, nie dlatego też, iż wyraźnie widział zbliżającą się śmierć. Czuł, że gdyby Edge zjawił się tu godzinę wcześniej, kiedy Nameczanin dysponował jeszcze pełnią energii on, Piccolo, zwyciężyłby. Ta właśnie frustracja doprowadzała go teraz do łez.  
Piccolo stał się prawdziwym Nameczaninem-wojownikiem.  
Ignorując ból, zielonoskóry wstał i z głośnym rykiem uderzył lewą dłonią w prawy bark, wstawiając go na miejsce. Krew z jego zmasakrowanego boku ciekła mu po nodze na ziemię, gdzie utworzyła się już spora plama.  
Nameczanin uniósł się w powietrze i spojrzał Edge'owi prosto w oczy.  
- Jeśli chcesz mnie zabić zrób to od razu - powiedział, z jego ust pociekła strużka krwi, najwyraźniej połamane żebra przebiły płuca.  
- Wydaje mi się, że jeszcze się pobawię - Edge uderzył Nameczanina w szczękę. Cios nie był specjalnie silny, ale Piccolo i tak poleciał bezwładnie i wbił się głęboko w ziemię. Ułamek sekundy później miejsce, gdzie wylądował eksplodowało i Nameczanin wystrzelił stamtąd tak szybko jak tylko teraz był w stanie lecieć. Z wściekłym rykiem i kroplami łez płynącymi mu po policzkach rzucił się na Edge'a, chcąc zmusić go do zakończenia walki.  
Skutecznie.  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd zniknął, zjawił się tuż przed nim i sporą falą ki wystrzeloną z lewej dłoni przeszył korpus Nameczanina na wylot. Oczy Piccolo zaszkliły się momentalnie, zaś z jego twarzy zniknęły wszelkie emocje. Edge dołożył do ataku drugą dłoń, fala ki rozszerzyła się, obejmując całą sylwetkę jego przeciwnika i momentalnie obracając ją w proch...

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego drugiego.

"I tried so hard and got so far,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter.  
I had to fall and lose it all,  
But in the end it doesn't even matter..."

(Linkin Park - "In The End")


	73. Turniej bez zwycięzcy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXIII - Turniej bez zwycięzcy

- NIEEEEEEEE! - krzyk Uubu przepełnił całe wnętrze statku. - PICCOLOOOO! - Potężna czerwona aura otoczyła ucznia Goku i, sam nie bardzo wiedział kiedy, znalazł się nagle na zewnątrz statku. Po drodze staranował próbującego go zatrzymać Sashiego-Zoe, który poleciał na bok niczym kurczak potrącony przez pędzący pociąg, i przebił się przez kilka pancernych ścian statku Lorda Ulvhedina, oddzielających znajdującą się w centrum kadłuba arenę od pustki kosmosu. W jednej chwili Uubu był na orbicie planety na której odbywała się walka a ułamek sekundy później miał już Edge'a w zasięgu wzroku.  
- EEEEEDGE! - wrzasnął. - ZGINIESZ ZA TO!  
Aura otaczająca ucznia Goku powiększyła się jeszcze, powodując nagle silne drżenie gruntu, mimo iż powierzchnia planety oddalona była od wojownika o dobre dwieście metrów. Ki Uubu była teraz dosłownie namacalna, Kaioken, które w tym momencie wykorzystywał nie mieściło się w żadnej określonej do tej pory skali.  
Zaślepiony furią Uubu skupił wzrok na zabójcy Piccolo. Jeszcze nigdy niczego w życiu tak nie pragnął jak śmierci Edge'a w tym momencie.  
Wystrzelona z dłoni czarnoskórego wojownika Kamehameha błyskawicznie pomknęła w kierunku przywódcy Umierających Gwiazd. Sabre, Dagger i Clay More zostali po prostu odrzuceni samym impulsem ki towarzyszącym atakowi. Nawet Edge nie był na tyle szybki, by próbować jej unikać. Zamiast tego odruchowo zablokował atak, wyciągając rękę. Energia uderzyła o powierzchnię dłoni rozpryskując się na wszystkie strony, Edge poleciał do tyłu, wkładając wszystkie siły w próbę zatrzymania fali. Jego tarcza ki wytrzymała zaledwie pół sekundy, ten atak był dla niej za silny.  
Uubu wrzasnął dodatkowo i strumień ki przybrał na sile, czerwona aura otaczająca Uubu była tak potężna, że końcówki włosów czarnoskórego wojownika zaczęły się tlić. Mięśnie napięte miał do granic wytrzymałości, wkładał w ten atak naprawdę każdą, najdrobniejszą nawet cząstkę energii, jaką miał w swoim ciele.  
Edge ryknął z wysiłku, ale zatrzymał się w powietrzu, zaledwie kilka metrów nad powierzchnią. Nie mógł dopuścić by Kamehameha wepchnęła go w ziemię, gdyby został wtłoczony do wnętrza planety, do jej złożonego z płynnej lawy rdzenia, nie miałby szans przetrwać eksplozji tak silnego ataku. Niebieskoskóry olbrzym wyraźnie czuł jak skóra na jego dłoni dosłownie pali się, o pokrywającej ją sierści nawet nie wspominając.  
Po raz pierwszy od bardzo, bardzo dawna Edge poczuł, że jego życie wisi na włosku. To już nie była zabawa, to nie była zwykłe starcie czy nawet poważna bitwa. To była walka o przetrwanie, minimalny błąd mógł go tu kosztować bardzo dużo.  
Uświadamiając to sobie, olbrzym ryknął ponownie i powoli zaczął posuwać się do przodu. Ignorował narastający ból w dłoni blokującej atak. Centymetr za centymetrem zaczął odzyskiwać stracony wcześniej dystans. Nie widział przeciwnika, przed oczami miał tylko potężną jasnoniebieską kulę energii. Edge był mistrzem ki, do tej pory zawsze potrafił wyczuć przeciwnika, nawet jeśli ten potrafił wyciszyć energię do samego zera. W tej chwili jednak wszystkie jego zmysły zajmował ten atak i jego potęga. Czysta moc destrukcji tak wielka, że byłaby w stanie zniszczyć całą Megagalaktykę gdyby jej użytkownik wiedział jak się za to zabrać. Edge widział, słyszał i czuł tylko tę Kamehamehę, zupełnie jakby w całym wszechświecie nie istniało nic innego.  
Nagle, zupełnie bez ostrzeżenia, wszystko ucichło. Uubu skończyła się energia. czarnoskóry wojownik jeszcze przez sekundę lewitował z dłońmi wyciągniętymi przed siebie, w geście ataku. Potem po prostu padł na ziemię. Całe ciało ucznia Goku pokryte było oparzeniami, stracił większość włosów, usta miał spieczone jakby co najmniej miesiąc spędził na pustyni. Z trudem oddychał.  
Edge z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na swoją dłoń, cała skóra dosłownie spłonęła, widać było poparzone mięśnie, częściowo pokryte krwią. Spróbował poruszyć placami, ale ból jaki to wywołało skutecznie wybił mu z głowy jakiekolwiek próby używania tej ręki, przynajmniej na jakiś czas.  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd podleciał powoli do leżącego na ziemi ucznia Goku, dezaktywując po drodze swą bojową formę. Nagle obok niego zjawił się Dao, który teleportował się tu ze statku lorda Ulvhedina.  
- Edge - powiedział do swego przywódcy. - To nie jest zwykły dzieciak.  
- Co ty nie powiesz - syknął Edge. - Wyobraź sobie, że to zauważyłem.  
- On zna Kaioken. To znaczy, że trenował u bogów, jak ja, rozumiesz? Prawdopodobnie to jakiś bohater swojej galaktyki.  
- Jest z Ziemi - wyjaśnił powoli Edge. - Poznaję go, walczyłem z nim, tam. - Olbrzym zamyślił się, przypominając sobie Piccolo. - Wygląda na to, że ten drugi, którego zabiłem przed chwilą także stamtąd był. A co do tego jak mówisz "Kaioken", to na Ziemi był jeszcze jeden, który używał tej techniki, tamten był starszy.  
Nagle Edge ryknął z frustracji, Dao odsunął się odruchowo.  
- Gdybym wtedy rozwalił Ziemię tych gości by tu nie było! Ten zielony nie wykończyłby jasnowłosego! - Edge miał minę jakby chciał za chwilę popełnić samobójstwo. - Dlaczego nie zniszczyłem tej planety?  
Wściekły Edge utworzył w lewej, zdrowej dłoni ki-blast i skierował go w stronę Uubu.  
- Edge, nie. - Dao zasłonił Uubu. - Proszę... daruj mu życie.  
- Oszalałeś! - powiedział tamten. - Rozwalę go na drobne kawałki, a potem polecę na Ziemię i na wszelki wypadek z nią zrobię to samo.  
- Proszę - powtórzył Dao, opuszczając głowę. - Nie zabijaj go. Zabij w zamian mnie.  
- Ale... dlaczego? - zdziwił się Edge, opuścił dłoń i rozproszył ki.  
- Mam przeczucie, że on powinien żyć. Długo już szukasz kogoś po wszechświecie. Może to właśnie on.  
- Ten, którego szukam - olbrzym zagryzł zęby - szukałem - poprawił - zginął tutaj jakieś pięć minut temu. - Dao nie odpowiedział. - Ale ten dzieciak w pewnym sensie natchnął mnie ponownym optymizmem. Być może poza tamtym znajdę jeszcze kogoś kto nada się równie dobrze. - Lewą dłonią odsunął Dao i popatrzył na starającego się za wszelką cenę utrzymać przytomność Uubu - Hej ty, Ziemianinie, myślę że możesz wystarczyć. Daruję ci życie, jeśli mi pomożesz.  
- Nigdy - charknął Uubu. - Nie wiem... jak przetrwałeś... ten atak... ale... zabiję cię... następnym razem.  
Edge spojrzał na Dao.  
- I jak ja mam mu darować życie? Nie dość, że kompletnie odmawia współpracy, to jeszcze grozi mi śmiercią. Co gorsza, jeśli będzie się rozwijał w tym tempie, to może mu się udać. Pozostawienie go przy życiu byłoby dużym błędem.  
- Wiem... nie umiem tego wytłumaczyć... On musi żyć...  
Edge popatrzył w twarz Dao uważnie, był to jeden z dwóch we Wszechświecie osobników, których przywódca Umierających Gwiazd darzył szacunkiem i jeden z dwóch, których rad słuchał. Od czasu do czasu.  
- Dam mu szansę - powiedział w końcu. - Zniszczę tę planetę, jeśli przeżyje nie będę go szukał, jeśli nie, cóż...  
Dao kiwnął tylko głową. Nie mógł zrobić nic więcej. Dzieciak nie miał szans przetrwać eksplozji planety. Nie w tym stanie. Ale na nic innego nie było szans namówić Edge'a.

Na statku lorda Ulvhedina zniknięcie Uubu, a zaraz potem Dao, zauważono ale nie było specjalnie czasu się nad tymi faktami zastanawiać. Nie wiedzieć skąd, nagle wszędzie zaczęły pojawiać się fioletowe i szare kurduplowate stworki. Pojedynczo nie stanowiły problemu, ale było ich dużo, a nawet bardzo dużo. Moment później walka z nimi pochłaniała całą uwagę Umierających Gwiazd. Podwładni Edge'a wygrywali, ale co z tego, kiedy na miejsce jednego pokonanego pojawiały się dwa nowe? Dobrą chwile trwało zanim kolejne nacierające szaro-fioletowe fale zaczęły słabnąć. Nie wszyscy wyszli z walki bez szwanku.  
Cathan pociskiem ki skasował trzech Saibaimen naraz. Nie zdążył zauważyć ich kolorów skóry. Nagle usłyszał jakiś głos. Z częściowo zniszczonych trybun, spomiędzy stosu ciał, jakiś niski wąsaty osobnik wyraźnie wołał w jego stronę nerwowo machając ręką. Zaciekawiony Cathan zbliżył się do niego, po drodze rozwalając czaszkę kolejnemu fioletowemu. Machających było nawet dwóch, poza niskim i grubym był jeszcze jaszczurowaty w szaroniebieskim mundurze.  
- Panie! - jęknął ten niższy. - Wyraźnie widzę, że jesteście zbyt potężni. Proszę, nazywam się Tengel, doktor Tengel, daruj mnie i mojemu przyjacielowi życie, jestem doskonałym naukowcem, przydam wam się.  
- Naukowcem? - zapytał sceptycznie Cathan. - A jakie masz osiągnięcia?  
- Wyhodowałem tych bio-wojowników, Saibaimen. Te dwie wersje są najsilniejsze.  
W oczach Cathana pojawiły się ogniki.  
- To ty stworzyłeś to gówno? - krzyknął.  
- No... tak... - te dwa słowa były ostatnimi wypowiedzianymi przez niskiego doktora, cienka fala ki wystrzeliła z dłoni Cathana i przebiła mu głowę na wylot.  
- NIEEEE! - wrzasnął kapitan Solve, ten stojący obok niego, rzucając się jednocześnie na Cathana i trafiając go prosto w twarz. Drugi przywódca Umierających Gwiazd nawet nie drgnął, zamiast tego przyłożył dłoń do korpusu Solvego i jednym słabym dla siebie ki-blastem wybił mu w korpusie dziurę wielkości dyni. Bezwładne ciało upadło w stos innych bezimiennych zwłok.  
Cathan roześmiał się na całe gardło, nagle usłyszał w głowie głos Edge'a.  
"Posprzątajcie po sobie, kończymy. Nie zapomnij rozwalić statku, nikt nie może przeżyć" - przekazał mu przywódca.  
"Właściwie, już skończyliśmy" - odpowiedział mu Cathan, rozglądając się po wnętrzu. Tak, niemal skończyli. Sword i Cinqueda dobijali jeszcze ostatnich żywych, Sashi-Zoe i Seimitar byli ranni. - "Kolejna czysta robota."  
"Doskonale."

Uubu wyraźnie widział postępującą, narastającą jasność, kiedy planeta rozpadała się. Było to nawet w pewien sposób piękne, strumienie światła wydobywały się spod powierzchni wystrzeliwując w niebo. Czternastolatek patrzył na to zafascynowany. Nie miał siły choćby się poruszyć. Po chwili poczuł gorąco, najwyraźniej zbliżała się chwila ostatecznej eksplozji, jednocześnie poczuł także zimno, gdyż zbliżała się także jego ostatnia chwila. Planeta umierała razem z nim. Na sekundy przed końcem nie był już w stanie rozróżnić tego co naprawdę widział od obrazów serwowanych mu przez jego własny umysł.  
Jakaś dłoń silnym chwytem zacisnęła się na ramieniu czarnoskórego wojownika i uniosła go w powietrze.  
Sekundę później zarówno statek lorda Ulvhedina jak i planeta na orbicie której się znajdował przestały istnieć. Tak zakończyła się historia turnieju o tytuł Najpotężniejszego Wojownika Wszechświata. Turnieju, który nie miał zwycięzcy. Przy okazji końca dobiegło bardzo wiele innych historii, historii pojedynczych istnień, których tysiące zniknęło w tak krótkim czasie.

- Czemu siedzisz taki zasępiony? - zapytał Północny Kaio Trunksa, który od dłuższej chwili siedział nieruchomo i nic nie mówił.  
- Zastanawiam się co się dzieje z Piccolo i Uubu, albo Goku i Gotenem. Ale chyba wszystko w porządku, nie? Ostatecznie gdyby zginęli trafiliby tutaj.  
- To nie jest takie pewne - odpowiedział Kaio. - Goku i Goten mogą być w innym wymiarze, jeśli zginą trafią do tamtejszych zaświatów. Natomiast Piccolo i Uubu... wszystko zależy od tego, czy zginęliby w tej czy w innej Megagalaktyce.  
- Jak to?  
- Każda Megagalaktyka ma swoje zaświaty. To nie miało znaczenia, kiedy pozostałe trzy były zniszczone, ale teraz ma. Te inne megagalaktyki nie mają swoich Kaioshinów od których zależy spójność świata duchowego. W ich zaświatach musi panować niezły chaos, zwłaszcza po tych kilku tysiącach lat nieistnienia. Nie życzyłbym im trafienia tam.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział zaniepokojony Trunks. - Ale to chyba oznacza, że nasz Kaioshin żyje, tak? - dodał po namyśle.  
- No... tak - przyznał Kaio. Wolał omijać ten temat, Rou-Kaioshin zabronił mu zdradzać zbyt wiele. Na szczęście dla niego Trunks nie był tak przenikliwy jak Gohan i nie drążył dalej tej kwestii.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego trzeciego.

Koniec części trzeciej.

A co tam słychać na Ziemi?


	74. Sabotaż

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Część czwarta: Koniec

Rozdział LXXIV - Sabotaż

Laboratorium Gero i Babidiego pogrążone było w mroku, większość urządzeń pracowała na minimalnych obrotach. Zarówno szalony naukowiec jak i nie mniej szalony czarnoksiężnik mili teraz przerwę, Babidi spał, natomiast Gero regenerował energię w jednej ze służących do tego komór. Musiał ładować baterie od czasu do czasu, nie miał niezależnego zasilania jak #17 czy #18. Było to dla niego poważnym utrudnieniem i planował zmodyfikować swoje sztuczne ciało w wolnej chwili. Na razie jednak nie było na to czasu, praca nad nowym projektem pochłaniała całą jego uwagę. Nieobecny akurat w kwaterze Kaioshin chciał aby nowy wojownik powstał jak najszybciej. Gero pracował bez wytchnienia, był co prawda szalonym naukowcem, ale nie na tyle szalonym by sprzeciwiać się swojemu przywódcy. To po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. I tak mieli opóźnienie.  
Wspólne dzieło dwóch geniuszy jak na razie nie wyglądało na specjalnie bojową istotę, właściwie to nie wyglądało na żadną istotę. Było niewielką, jakby ulepioną z plasteliny czarną kulką pływającą w nasyconym tlenem i związkami odżywczymi zielonym bio-płynie.  
Cell po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że to "coś" ma się wkrótce stać istotą silniejszą od niego. Czerwony - od czasu wchłonięcia Buu - mutant po prostu nie był w stanie tego znieść. Najbardziej wyprowadzało go z równowagi to, iż do tej pory uważany najdoskonalszą z istot stworzonych przez Dra Gero, miał się teraz stać tylko "nieudaną próbą", "etapem na drodze rozwoju", "produktem pośrednim".  
Jakby tego nie nazwać chodziło o to samo. Uważano go za odpad, za śmiecia, za nic nie warte gówno!  
Nawet Kaioshin przestał zwracać na niego uwagę. Wcześniej to on, Cell był głównym egzekutorem jego rozkazów, ale teraz znacznie częściej nowy władca megagalaktyki korzystał z pomocy Saiyanów, zarówno Gohana jak i Brolly'ego.  
Saiyani... Cell nienawidził ich niemal tak bardzo jak tego czarnej kulki pływającej w półprzezroczystym zbiorniku tuż przed jego oczami. Niemal. Zwłaszcza Gohana.  
Dlaczego Kaioshin dołączył właśnie jego do ich "drużyny"? To była jedna ze spraw, których Cell nie rozumiał. Jednak ich przywódca nigdy nie zwierzał się ze swoich planów i motywów.  
Cell z nienawiścią patrzył na zielony zbiornik. Ta mała czarna kulka. Czuł jak agresja zaczyna brać w nim górę nad zdrowym rozsądkiem. Gdyby teraz ją zniszczyć, tę "kuleczkę", ten bezwartościowy zlepek genów. Nikt by się o tym nie dowiedział. Można by to zwalić na błąd aparatury...  
Błąd aparatury...  
Cell wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku zbiornika, podjął już decyzję.  
Nagle do głowy wpadł mutantowi genialny, w jego mniemaniu, pomysł, może jednak ten zlepek genów ma większą wartość niż to się wydaje?  
Uśmiechnął się triumfalnie, opuścił dłoń, podszedł do komputera i wystukał odpowiednie polecenie. Zbiornik zielonej cieczy opróżnił się z sykiem, cała jego zawartość znalazła się w dużym, otwartym naczyniu. Cell podszedł do niego i wyłowił z ciepłego bio-płynu zaczątek swojego niedoszłego następcy. Nie dało się go jeszcze nazwać żywą istotą, był raczej materiałem... i tak też należało go potraktować. Cell domyślił się, że wchłonięcie kulki może go znacznie wzmocnić. Tak, to będzie odpowiednia zemsta dla wszystkich, którzy go nie doceniali. Nareszcie okaże się, kto naprawdę jest najlepszy.  
Wszelkie wątpliwości, jakie mógłby mieć Cell były w jego umyśle skutecznie zagłuszane jego częściowo saiyańską dumą i wygórowanym poczuciem własnej wartości. Było to jawne sprzeciwienie się woli Kaioshina, ale to nawet przez moment nie przeszło mutantowi przez myśl. Wręcz przeciwnie, coś jakby dodatkowo namawiało go do nieposłuszeństwa.  
"Zrób to, pokaż na ci cię stać, udowodnij kim jesteś!"  
Głos w głowie Cell'a był wyraźny, przekonujący i nie do odróżnienia od jego własnych myśli.  
"Pokaż im wszystkim, że to TY jesteś najlepszy, nikt inny!"  
Mutant włożył małą, czarną kulkę do ust i połknął. Kilka sekund później poczuł zmiany zachodzące w jego organizmie. Czuł, że czeka go kolejna przemiana, ale powstrzymał ją siłą woli. Uznał, że lepiej nie wywoływać niepotrzebnych podejrzeń, które na pewno wzbudziłby jego nowy wygląd. Jeszcze przyjdzie czas by ujawnić swą prawdziwą moc.  
Trzeba było jeszcze tylko zatrzeć ślady.  
Od wywołanej niewielkim impulsem ki iskierki zajęła się jedna z łatwopalnych cieczy w laboratorium. Eksplozja zniszczyła sporą część kryjówki Kaioshina, ale nikt tego nie zauważył, gdyż Antarktyda nigdy nie była specjalnie uczęszczanym miejscem. Nikt nie mógł też wyczuć żadnej ki, gdyż po pierwsze siedziba była pod tym względem izolowana, a po drugie eksplozja była naturalna.  
Kryjówka na Ziemi, pod samym nosem wojowników Z, to był jeden z pomysłów Kaioshina. Tutaj nikt nie spodziewałby się go znaleźć i nie było też strachu, że planeta zostanie przypadkiem zniszczona przez jakiegoś niewyżytego kosmitę. W razie niebezpieczeństwa Saiyani przecież ją obronią, czyż nie?

Absolutnie nikt nie podejrzewał Cell'a o spowodowanie wybuchu w laboratorium. Gero i Babidi byli zbyt przerażeni potencjalną reakcją Kaioshina i zbyty zaaferowani zrzucaniem winy na siebie nawzajem by dojść do jakichkolwiek logicznych wniosków. Jakież było ich zdziwienie gdy, po powrocie, ich przywódca wykazał bardzo dużo zrozumienia dla sytuacji i rozkazał im jak najszybciej wznowić badania, ostrzegając jedynie, że w przypadku kolejnej porażki nie mogą liczyć na dalszą wyrozumiałość.  
Czasami nikt nie rozumiał decyzji Kaioshina, ale on nigdy nie zwierzał się nikomu ze swych planów i motywów.

Goten zmaterializował się dokładnie przed wejściem do Capsule Corporation. Półsaiyan rozejrzał się, tak, wszystko wyglądało tak jak powinno. No, prawie. Goten niespecjalnie pamiętał sporą kopułę zajmującą większość placu przy kompleksie budynków, ale poza tym wszystko było w porządku.  
- Faktycznie, działa bez zarzutu. - Goten popatrzył na trzymane w dłoni urządzenie. - Już nigdy nie zwątpię w talent Bulmy.  
Jakby w reakcji na te słowa aparacik zasyczał nagle, sypnął iskrami i wyrzucił z siebie smużkę dymu. Cyferki znikły z wyświetlacza.  
Półsaiyana na moment zamurowało, zmarszczył lekko brwi.  
"Ale tandeta. Cofam to co przed chwilą powiedziałem" - pomyślał, wyrzucając resztki czarnej skrzynki do najbliższego kosza na śmieci, po czym skierował się w stronę drzwi Capsule Corp. Nacisnął przycisk dzwonka, ale o dziwo nawet po dłuższej chwili nikt nie otworzył. Zdziwiony Goten sam nacisnął na klamkę i wkroczył do środka. Po chwili znalazł się w salonie, gdzie było raczej pusto. Jedyny obecny w pomieszczeniu osobnik, rozwalony na kanapie białowłosy mężczyzna,  
ubrany wyłącznie w niebieskawe bokserki, podniósł wzrok znad ekrany telewizora i spojrzał na półsaiyana przelotnie. Zmarszczył brwi w wyrazie lekkiego zdziwienia, ale po sekundzie wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do oglądania telewizji. Był akurat program o Mr Satanie.  
- ...właśnie z powodu wypadku, który przydarzył się mojemu najlepszemu uczniowi, Buu - mówił z ekranu telewizora Satan - a także z kilku innych powodów, głównie osobistych, postanowiłem przejść na emeryturę jako mistrz sztuk walki. Niniejszym zdaję pas mistrzowski i tytuł i ogłaszam, iż nie wezmę udziału w następnym Tenkaichi Budokai.  
Goten nie słuchał dalej, lekko oszołomiony wyszedł z salonu i ruszył w głąb budynku, próbując znaleźć kogoś znajomego. Po drodze minął dwóch szaroskórych osobników dyskutujących o jakimś Quina i czymś, co nazywali "napędem pulsowym". Półsaiyan minął ich nieprzytomnie i idąc nieco na chybił-trafił dotarł w końcu do wewnętrznego parku. Zastał tu doktora Briefsa karmiącego właśnie grupkę niewielkich triceratopsów.  
- Doktorze Briefs! Bardzo się cieszę, że pana widzę! Przez chwilę sądziłem, że jestem w nieodpowiednim miejscu.  
- Ooo, czyżby Son Goten? - zapytał ojciec Bulmy. - W pierwszej chwili pomyliłem cię z twoim ojcem, taki jesteś podobny.  
- To przez tą fryzurę.  
- A właśnie, czy ty i ojciec nie zaginęliście razem w jakiejś dziwnej sali? - zapytał doktor Briefs drapiąc się po głowie.  
- Owszem, ale udało mi się wrócić... niestety bez ojca.  
- Rozumiem - odparł doktor, wracając do karmienia dinozaurów, które ignorowane zaczęły o sobie przypominać głośnymi piskami. - Vegetę pewnie to trochę zmartwi.  
- No właśnie. Gdzie są wszyscy? I co za facet leży w salonie?  
- W salonie? Pewnie masz na myśli Zidane'a - stwierdził pan Briefs. - Nie przejmuj się nim, czasami bywa opryskliwy, ale jest raczej niegroźny. On i jego przyjaciele dużo ćwiczą z Vegetą w tej nowej sali grawitacyjnej.  
- Hm?  
- No tej, na placu, obok budynków. Spędzają tam całe dnie, ale teraz są w szpitalu z androidami i resztą. Zidane został, bo stwierdził, że takie rzeczy go nie obchodzą.  
Goten niewiele zrozumiał z wypowiedzi ojca Bulmy.  
- W szpitalu? Czy coś się stało? Jakie androidy? Jakie "rzeczy"?  
- Bra zaczęła rodzić, dlatego wszyscy są w szpitalu, androidy koniecznie chciały jechać z nią, Lanfani też się zabrali, w większości. Pojechali za Vegetą.  
- Rodzić? - krzyknął półsaiyan, przytłoczony wiadomością. - Jak to rodzić!  
- Była w ciąży, więc... - zaczął doktor, ale Goten mu przerwał.  
- Domyślam się, że była w ciąży! Kto jest ojcem?  
- Nie jestem pewien. - Doktor podrapał się po głowie. - Ale chyba ten młodzieniec, który zniknął... Brolly, czy tak?  
Goten nie czekał już na dalsze wyjaśnienia, natychmiast wybiegł z Capsule Corporation, uniósł się w powietrze i podążył w kierunku najbliższego szpitala.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego czwartego.

Ciekawe co się urodzi?


	75. Narodziny

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXV - Narodziny

Wiatrak w korytarzu "West Capital Hospital" obracał się leniwie, ale i tak było potwornie duszno. Nic dziwnego, pomieszczenie wypełnione było po brzegi oczekującymi na poród Bra dziwacznymi osobnikami. Ze zrozumiałych powodów na porodówkę wpuszczono tylko Bulmę i panią Briefs, cała reszta towarzystwa musiała czekać tutaj. Vegeta potwornie się denerwował, bezustannie chodził w kółko. Garnet bezskutecznie próbowała go uspakajać. Jej siostra i Saladin siedzieli, przyklejeni do siebie, na ławce obok, obserwowani przez Marcusa.  
Wiadomość o tym, że Saladin i Freya są razem zaskoczyła w sumie wszystkich, nawet sama para nie była w stanie stwierdzić kiedy między nimi "zaiskrzyło". Marcus zazgrzytał zębami, po raz setny chyba wypominał sobie w myślach to, że nigdy nie miał śmiałości powiedzieć Freyi o uczuciach jakie do niej żywił.  
"Życie jest niesprawiedliwe" - myślał. - "A najgorsze jest to, że chociaż jestem o wiele silniejszy, to Saladinowi nic nie zrobię, bo jest bratem Vegety." - Subtelność nigdy nie należała do zalet Lanfana. - "Dlaczego wybrała tego nieudacznika?"  
Saladin brał co prawda udział w treningu na równi z innymi, ale z trudem mógł mierzyć się z Blankiem, najsłabszym z oddziału (nie licząc oczywiście Quina, który był raczej maskotką Czerwonej Gwardii niż prawdziwym wojownikiem i w zasadzie nie ruszał się z warsztatu).  
Blank i Cinna stali pod jedną ze ścian, starając się rozmawiać, ale nie bardzo mogli się skupić gdyż ich dialog co chwilę przerywały chichoty Marron i Ruby, które dla zabicia czasu najwyraźniej plotkowały o wyższym z Lanfanów. Mężczyzna usilnie starał się unikać Ruby, ale ona zupełnie nie miała zamiaru się od niego odczepić.  
W najlepszym stanie znajdowały się przebywające w sali androidy. Nie musiały oddychać, więc słaba klimatyzacja im nie przeszkadzała. Maszyny przełączyły się w stan oczekiwania i - niczym kolorowe rzeźby - zamarły pod ścianami. Zjawiły się wszystkie, poza dwoma inżynieryjnymi, Piscesem i Capricornem, które razem z Quina ulepszały statek kosmiczny Czerwonej Gwardii, "Hildegardę". Bulma wykonała kawał dobrej roboty naprawiając cały oddział Zeta. Udało się jej nawet przywrócić do stanu używalności ciężko uszkodzonego Taurusa, przywódcę oddziału. Prezentował się on doprawdy imponująco, bardzo przypominał Androida #16, ale w ogóle nie posiadał włosów i - jak wszystkie Zeta - miał szarą skórę. Był małomówny, ale kiedy już się odzywał, jego głos brzmiał zadziwiająco spokojnie, zaś sam Taurus wyglądał na osobnika, którego niezwykle trudno wyprowadzić z równowagi. Vegeta i trzymający z nim Lanfani, raczej go unikali, dziwnie czuli się w obecności tego milczącego, łagodnie uśmiechniętego olbrzyma.  
Książę zrobił następne kółko wokół sali.  
- Usiądź, nie ma sensu żebyś tak chodził - po raz kolejny powiedziała Garnet, oczywiście nie doczekała się żadnej reakcji.  
- Zostaw go - rzucił Saladin. - Nic dziwnego, że się denerwuje, przecież jego córka rodzi dziecko jednego z jego największych wrogów... - Zamilkł pod wściekłym spojrzeniem Vegety.  
- Uważaj, Sal - syknął. - Nie powiedz o jednego słowa za dużo.  
Saladin przełknął ślinę. Jego brat był nielicho wkurzony, chyba faktycznie trzeba będzie nieco panować nad językiem.  
- Właśnie, Sal, nie przesadź - rzucił Marcus, widząc możliwość dopieczenia Saiyanowi.  
- Dla ciebie "Saladin" - odciął młodszy książę, marszcząc brwi. - Nie pozwalaj sobie, nie jesteś moim bratem.  
Marcus prychnął tylko, ale Vegetę trochę te słowa podbudowały. Faktycznie przez ostatnie miesiące stał się kimś w rodzaju autorytetu dla Lanfanów. Traktowali go co najmniej na równi ze swoim dowódcą, Baku. Vegeta, Saladin i trzon Czerwonej Gwardii, czyli Zidane, Marcus, Freya, Garnet i Blank spędzali razem dużo czasu w nowej sali treningowej. Podopieczni księcia wzmocnili się znacznie, a on sam ze zdumieniem zauważył, że obserwowanie ich postępów daje mu równie dużą satysfakcję co swoich własnych. Może nawet większą.  
Faktycznie, on sam w porównaniu do Lanfanów nie zyskał zbyt dużo na sile, ale nie martwiło go to zupełnie. Niech tylko Gero i Babidi pokażą na co ich stać. Oddział Vegety zmasakruje ich mutanta w kilka sekund.  
Szkoda, że Goku tego nie widzi. Zawsze był taki dumny z Son Gohana i Uubu, których sam wyszkolił. Jego adepci w porównaniu do Czerwonej Gwardii byli niczym. To zresztą widać, Zidane - na przykład - nigdy nie dałby się zabić równie głupio co Gohan.  
W tym momencie uwagę księcia zwrócił odgłos czyichś kroków, przez chwilę sądził, że może to pielęgniarka z wiadomością o narodzinach dziecka jego córki (Vegecie trudno było zaakceptować fakt, że jest na tyle stary by mieć "wnuka" i w myślach nigdy nie używał tego słowa), ale ktoś wszedł do korytarza nie z głębi szpitala, tylko wręcz przeciwnie, od wejścia.  
Oczom Vegety ukazał się Son Goku. Ubrany był w jakiś dziwny biały strój, ale nie było wątpliwości, że to on.  
- Kakarotto? - zapytał z niedowierzaniem książę. - Skąd...  
Goku odruchowo dotknął swojej fryzury i uśmiechnął się szeroko, zupełnie nie w swoim stylu. Teraz Vegeta skojarzył, że nie ma do czynienia ze swoim rywalem-przyjacielem, tylko z jego synem.  
- Muszę się obciąć - powiedział Goten. - Ostatnio wiele osób się myli.  
Vegetę uderzyło w tym momencie coś zupełnie innego. Goten zupełnie nie przypominał siebie samego, był znacznie bardziej umięśniony, poza tym wydawał się doroślejszy. Biła od niego jakby aura pewności siebie, a raczej wewnętrznego spokoju. Zupełnie jak od Goku.  
- Goten? - powiedział niepewnie Saiyan. - Co ci się stało? Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej.  
Lanfani i Saladin zainteresowali się rozmową, młodszy brat Vegety kilkukrotnie zamrugał nie wierząc własnym oczom. To miał być Son Goten? Tamten dzieciak? Niemożliwe.  
- Coś nie tak, Vegeta? - Goten popatrzył po sobie, jakby sprawdzając czy się gdzieś nie pobrudził. - Aha, wiem! - wykrzyknął. - To pewnie przez to nowe kimono! Fajne, nie?

GLEBA

- Chrzanić twoje kimono! - wrzasnął Vegeta. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Gdzie byłeś? I gdzie jest Kakarotto!  
- O... - Goten nie pomyślał wcześniej jak wyjaśnić nieobecność ojca. - Cóż, to długa historia.  
- Więc mi ją streść!  
- Eee... dobrze. No więc, za długo byliśmy w Sali Ducha i Czasu i drzwi zniknęły. Wydostaliśmy się podobnie jak Gotenks kiedyś, ale trafiliśmy do świata Trunksa z przyszłości. Tam walczyliśmy z Babidim i Buu, a potem... - Goten zdecydował się powiedzieć prawdę - potem kiedy tamtejsza Bulma zbudowała urządzenie, które miało nas odesłać, ojciec postanowił zostać w tamtym świecie.  
- Co? - wykrzyknął Saiyan. - Czy go już kompletnie pogrzało? Dlaczego?  
- Dlatego, że tam wszyscy wojownicy z Ziemi zginęli, a nie ma już Smoczych Kul, więc nie dało się nikogo przywrócić do życia. Tata uznał, że ktoś musi tam być aby obronić planetę w razie niebezpieczeństwa.  
- Jak to nikt z naszych nie przeżył, a co tamtejszym Trunksem? Też zginął?  
- Tak - krótko potwierdził półsaiyan uznając jednak, że nie ma sensu mówić o tym, kto go zabił i dlaczego.  
Vegeta na chwilę zamilkł. Większość obecnych zaczęła wymieniać ciche uwagi i komentarze.  
- Niech Kakarotto nie sądzi - odezwał się w końcu książę - że takim marnym wybiegiem uda mu się mnie uniknąć. Kiedy zakończymy sprawę z Babidim i Gero wybiorę się do niego i pokażę mu kto jest najlepszy. Ten tchórz nie zdoła mi uciec.  
Goten niespodziewanie zmarszczył brwi.  
- Mój ojciec nie jest tchórzem - syknął. - Nigdy tak go nie nazywaj, Vegeta. Nie masz prawa.  
Książę spojrzał na niego lekko zaskoczony nagłą zmianą tonu, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się.  
- Widzę, że trening dobrze ci się przysłużył. Dobrze, niech będzie, Kakarotto nie jest tchórzem, ale to, że tam został było idiotyzmem.  
Goten odetchnął, ale te słowa go zdziwiły. Vegeta, którego znał nie powiedziałby czegoś takiego.  
- Zmieniłeś się, Vegeta - powiedział.  
- Ty też. Chętnie zobaczyłbym na co cię stać. Może wpadniesz na któryś z naszych treningów?  
- Nie wiem, może...

Bra z bólu zacisnęła dłonie na poręczach przymocowanych do łóżka. Córka Vegety nigdy nie trenowała, ale była półsaiyanką i miała możliwości znacznie większe niż zwykli ludzie, co zresztą właśnie udowadniała. Poręcze wygięły się lekko i z cichym z jękiem odpadły. Doktor, przyzwyczajony już do dziwnych zachowań rodziny Briefsów zignorował to zupełnie.  
- Postaraj się, jeszcze raz, już widzę główkę... teraz! PRZYJ!  
Krzyk niemal rozsadził salę, ale faktycznie był to już ostatni.  
- Gratuluję! To chłopiec! Eee... On ma ogon.  
Bulma wzięła od niego dziecko, nie płakało, ale obyło się bez zwyczajowych klapsów, bo wyraźnie widać było, że chłopiec oddycha. Rzeczywiście miał ogon, ale to było oczywiste, w końcu był w trzech czwartych Saiyanem. Bulmę zaskoczyło coś zupełnie innego.  
Jego obfita saiyańska czuprynka i ogon miały jasny kolor, nie fioletowy czy błękitny, zupełnie blond, oczy były błękitne.  
"Pewnie odziedziczył kolor po mojej matce" - pomyślała Bulma, ale w głębi ducha nie wierzyła w to.  
- Aleś ty podobny do prababci - ucieszyła się pani Briefs. - Pójdę po wszystkich, niech go zobaczą.  
- Ja też chcę go zobaczyć - powiedziała wycieńczona Bra. Bulma podała jej dziecko.  
Moment później do niewielkiej sali wpadła cała grupa żądnych wiadomości kosmitów, androidów i nastolatek. Najgorsze były oczywiście te ostatnie.  
- Zobacz, jaki mały, jaki fajniutki! - przekrzykiwały się Ruby i Marron, dziecko mimo tych ekstremalnych warunków nie zaczęło płakać.  
- Brawo, mała! - rzucił Marcus.  
- Gratulacje - powiedział Saladin.  
- Świetnie sobie poradziłaś - dodała Freya.  
Tak na ogólnych zachwytach minęło kilka minut. Nawet małomówny Taurus pogratulował Bra dwoma słowami. Jedynym, któremu nie udało się dojść do słowa był Vegeta.  
- CISZA! - krzyknął w końcu książę, wszyscy umilkli, ale tylko na moment.  
- Oszalałeś, Vegeta?  
- Chcesz przestraszyć dziecko?  
- Nie masz za grosz wyczucia!  
Książę wyglądał jakby miał zaraz eksplodować, ale opanował się i stwierdził:  
- Bra... ja... eee... - słowa nie chciały przejść mu przez gardło - jestem bardzo szczęśliwy...  
Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego dziwnie, a zaraz potem jednocześnie wybuchli śmiechem. Jedynym, który zachował powagę był Taurus.  
Vegeta zrobił się czerwony jak burak i nic więcej nie powiedział.  
- Jak właściwie masz zamiar mu dać na imię? - Zapytała Bra Marron.  
- Może "Shoe"? - rzuciła Ruby.  
- Nie, "Sleeve" jest znacznie ładniej! - zaoponowała Marron.  
- A co powiesz na "Tye" - powiedziała Bulma - to idealne imię.  
Bra zaprzeczyła ruchem głowy.  
- Jest tylko jedno imię, które wchodzi w grę - stwierdziła, przytulając dziecko. - Będzie miał na imię Brolly.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego piątego.


	76. Ambicje króla Vegety

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXVI - Ambicje króla Vegety

- Vegeta - doszedł saiyańskiego księcia głos jego ojca. Cała grupa, poza Bulmą która koniecznie chciała zostać z córką i swym nowym wnukiem, opuszczała właśnie szpital. Androidy uprzejmie zaoferowały się przetransportować panią Briefs. Vegeta odwrócił się w stronę starszego Saiyana. Uświadomił sobie, że nie widział ojca już od dłuższego czasu.  
- Chcę z tobą porozmawiać na osobności - dodał Vegeta senior. - Leć za mną - rzucił nawykłym do rozkazów tonem, unosząc się powietrze i ruszając dość szybko. Jego syn po sekundzie zastanowienia powiedział do reszty obecnych krótkie "Wkrótce wrócę, nie lećcie za nami" i udał się za nim.

"Kiedy on się nauczył tak szybko latać?" - przemknęło przez myśl młodszemu Vegecie, kiedy okazało się, że musi włożyć nieco wysiłku w dogonienie ojca. Król w milczeniu poprowadził go na jakieś pustkowie z dala od miasta, gdzie wylądowali. Przez chwilę spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu.  
- Czego ode mnie chcesz? - zapytał w końcu ojciec Trunksa.  
- Jeszcze się domyślasz? - powiedział tamten beznamiętnym tonem.  
- A czego mam się domyślać? - Zdziwił się książę.  
- Zadam ci pytanie. Od twojej odpowiedzi może dużo zależeć, więc dobrze się nad nią zastanów.  
Vegeta miał wrażenia jakby ojciec mu groził. Nie powiedział tego wprost, ale dało się to wyczytać z jego tonu.  
- A więc pytaj.  
- Gdzie się podziała twoja duma, synu? Twoja saiyańska duma? - położył nacisk na słowo "saiyańska".  
Teraz Vegeta otwarcie się zdziwił.  
- Nie wiem co masz na myśli - odpowiedział.  
- Tego się właśnie obawiałem - syknął król. - Nie masz pojęcia o czym mówię.  
- Ale ty mi wyjaśnisz - raczej stwierdził niż zapytał jego syn.  
- Twoja córka urodziła dziecko Saiyana z niskiego rodu, a ty nie masz zamiaru nic z tym zrobić?  
Książę zmarszczył brwi.  
- A co miałbym zrobić? - zapytał powoli.  
- Dobrze wiesz co prawdziwy Saiyan powinien zrobić w takiej sytuacji. A może mam cię wyręczyć?  
Na czole Vegety pojawiła się żyłka wskazująca na to, że zaraz straci nad sobą panowanie.  
- Spróbuj choćby tknąć kogoś z mojej rodziny, a wyrwę ci serce gołymi rękami - wycedził przez zęby, zaciskając jednocześnie pięść.  
- Tak jak sądziłem - odparł spokojnie król. - Przez życie tutaj stałeś się miękki, Vegeta. Zupełnie jak Kakarotto, czy raczej Son Goku - przerwał na chwilę. - Tyle tylko, że ciebie nikt nie uderzył w głowę kiedy byłeś mały.  
- Nie - zaprzeczył książę. - To ty masz wypaczone pojecie saiyańskiej dumy. Nie wiem czy zauważyłeś, ale od twojej śmierci sporo się zmieniło. Nie ma już planety Vegeta, nie ma saiyańskiej cywilizacji!  
- Owszem, jest - odparł jego ojciec. - Jest i czeka na nas.  
- Nie masz chyba na myśli... - zaczął Vegeta.  
- Tak! - przerwał mu król. - Nowa Plant. A raczej, Nowa Vegeta. Jest tam i czeka na nas, wystarczy po nią sięgnąć!  
- Czyżbyś już zapomniał, że na tej planecie osiedlili się twoi przeciwnicy? Nie sadzę by zaakceptowali twój powrót do władzy.  
- Nie rozumiesz, że z twoją mocą moglibyśmy zdławić każdy opór! - Vegeta senior z przejęcia zacisnął pięść, niemal krzyczał. - Musieliby nas zaakceptować!  
- Teraz rozumiem - stwierdził Vegeta. - Sam nie jesteś w stanie niczego zrobić, potrzebujesz mojej mocy, chcesz mnie wciągnąć w swoje brudy.  
- Brudy? Vegeta, co z tobą? Jesteś księciem! Twoim przeznaczeniem jest rządzić Saiyanami!  
- Jeśli tak do tego podchodzisz to uznajmy raczej, że byłem księciem - powiedział jego syn powoli unosząc się powietrze. - Może zapytasz Saladina, on przecież także jest twoim synem... ale na szczęście dla niego chyba raczej wdał się w swoją matkę.  
- Będziesz jeszcze żałował tych słów! - krzyknął za nim król.  
- Aha, zapomniałbym. - Vegeta zatrzymał się, nagle zniknął, pojawił się tuż przed ojcem i z całej siły uderzył go w twarz. Król poleciał do tyłu ze sporą prędkością, Vegeta wyprzedził go i prawym ramieniem chwycił za szyję. - Nie zabiję cię tu i teraz tylko dlatego, że jesteś moim i Saladina ojcem, ale jeśli zbliżysz się do mnie albo do kogoś z moich bliskich choćby na dziesięć kilometrów to własnoręcznie cię wypatroszę.  
Puścił ojca i ruszył w kierunku swojego domu. Król opadł na ziemię i patrząc za odlatującym synem starł strużkę krwi, która pociekła mu z kącika ust.  
"Zapłacisz mi za to stukrotnie, synku. Jeszcze się przekonasz." - Oczy króla pałały nienawiścią, nikt nie miał prawa go tak traktować bezkarnie. - "Prędzej czy później popełnisz jakiś błąd, a wtedy ja tam będę i nie omieszkam tego wykorzystać."

- I co ty na to? - zapytał Cinna, który razem z Blankiem z ukrycia obserwował całe zajście.  
- Nie wiem, ale myślę, że nie mamy się czego obawiać póki Vegeta jest po naszej stronie.  
- Tak. Dobrze, że jest po naszej stronie - Cinna zaakcentował "jest". - Ale ten jego ojczulek bardzo mi się nie podoba.  
- Bo chce obalić króla Gebaccę? - uśmiechnął się Blank. - Czy ty nie chciałeś zrobić tego samego?  
- Wypraszam sobie - obruszył się Cinna. - Byłem przestępcą, nie anarchistą... A Vegeta-seniorek coś kręci. Myślę, że może nam jeszcze sprawić kłopoty.  
- Przy tym co już się dzieje to pryszcz - stwierdził wyższy z Lanfanów. - Ale w jednym miał rację. Ta planeta łagodzi charaktery - uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. - Nawet ty przed chwilą powiedziałeś "byłem", a nie "jestem przestępcą".  
- O cholera - Cinna zamarł na sekundę. - Rzeczywiście!  
Blank poklepał go przyjacielsko po ramieniu.  
- Nie martw się, będzie lepiej... ale teraz złap się mnie, teleportujemy się z powrotem.

Goten niepewnie zapukał do drzwi swojego własnego domu. Bardzo obawiał się reakcji matki, ostatecznie nie było go w domu już prawie od dziewięciu miesięcy, Goku jeszcze dłużej. Teraz wracał, ale był sam. Trudno będzie wytłumaczyć siebie, a co dopiero ojca.  
Drzwi otworzyła Chi Chi we własnej osobie.  
- Dzień do... Go... Go... Goten? - Chi Chi nie pomyliła go z Goku, gdyż jak wiadomo każda matka potrafi rozpoznać swoje dziecko.  
- Cześć mamo - uśmiechnął się półsaiyan. - Eee... Wiesz, że Bra urodziła syna?

GLEBA

- Mamo? Mamo! Zemdlałaś? O rany.  
I w ten oto właśnie bezbolesny sposób Son Goten wrócił do domu.

Kilka dni później Bra i dziecko zostali wypisani ze szpitala i przenieśli się do Capsule Corporation. Przy okazji wrócili też Zidane i Marcus, którym eks-książę nakazał strzeżenie swojej córki i wnuka przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę, nie wyjaśniając jednak dlaczego. Teraz Vegeta mógł nieco odetchnąć, był spokojniejszy gdy cała jego rodzina była w jednym miejscu. Myślał nieco nad słowami ojca. Czy naprawdę stał się miękki? Czy naprawdę utracił saiyańską dumę? Wielokrotnie wypominał to Goku, ale nigdy nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że dotyczy to także jego samego. Nie żałował jednak tego, że nie zabił ojca chociaż miał na to wielką ochotę. To było w pewnym sensie zwycięstwo nad własnym instynktem.  
Eks-książę popełnił w tym miejscu ogromny błąd, ale o tym jak poważne konsekwencje towarzyszyły jego moralnemu zwycięstwu nad samym sobą miał się nigdy nie dowiedzieć.  
Na razie jednak wszystko wydawało się w porządku, król Vegeta nie potrafił panować nad ki aż tak dobrze i jego syn koncentrując się był w stanie stwierdzić gdzie na planecie aktualnie się znajduje. Książę żałował trochę, że nie zapytał ojca gdzie ten podziewał się przez ostatnie miesiące, ale pewnie i tak nie miałby co liczyć na odpowiedź.

Cinna siedział w kuchni Capsule Corporation wyglądając za okno. Nie miał nic do roboty, a raczej miał, ale był nieco zniechęcony. W końcu ile można trenować w samotności? Niski Lanfan nigdy nie czuł się wojownikiem. W zamian za pomoc w zniszczeniu swojej planety otrzymał od Kaioshina pewną moc, która jednak okazała się żałosna w porównaniu do wszystkich zmodyfikowanych o saiyańskie geny Lanfanów. Cinna więc także przeszedł podobną operację, osobiście wykradając specjalistyczny sprzęt z jednego z laboratoriów i osobiście go konfigurując. Był niezły w inżynierii genetycznej, ale specjalistom wykonującym je na co dzień nie dorównywał. Dlatego pewnie nie stał się równie silny co Czerwona Gwardia. To jednak wystarczyło by wydostać się z planety. Później spotkał Blanka i trochę zakręconymi kolejami losu w końcu wrócił na Nową Plant.  
Heh, to były czasy, on i Blank niejedno razem przeszli, z niejednej beczki pili i nie raz przy tym wpadali w poważne kłopoty. Zawsze jednak mogli liczyć na siebie nawzajem.  
Teraz było inaczej.  
Blank całe dnie spędzał razem z Vegetą, Saladinem i resztą, w sali treningowej, dla starego kumpla miał mało czasu. Biorąc zaś jeszcze pod uwagę to, że poza nim i Marcusem reszta Lanfanów traktowała Cinna w najlepszym przypadku obojętnie (choć "chłodno" to lepsze słowo), eks-przestępca naprawdę nie miał nikogo z kim mógłby pogadać. Owszem, było tu sporo innych osób, ale co z tego? Pan Briefs większość czasu spędzał z małymi dinozaurami, rozmowy z jego żoną bywały dość jednostronne i monotonne, nastolatki omijały go z daleka (tego akurat Cinna nie traktował jako wady), a androidy, choć zawsze przyjacielskie, były dla niego zbyt obce.  
Rozmyślania Cinna zostały przerwane gdy do kuchni wkroczył Zidane. Cinna postanowił go zignorować. Nie lubił go i to, jak wiedział, z wzajemnością. Zresztą trudno się dziwić, po tym co zaszło na Yasan i Nowej Plant.  
- Dobrze, że jesteś. Właśnie ciebie szukałem - oznajmił niespodziewanie Zidane.  
Cinna spojrzał na niego starając się nie okazać zdziwienia.  
- Mnie? A po co?  
- Muszę cię o coś zapytać, pytałem już Blanka, ale mi nie odpowiedział.  
- Dlaczego sądzisz, że ja odpowiem? - zapytał łagodnie Cinna balansując już na krawędzi normalnego głosu i swoich zdolności hipnotycznych.  
- Chcę wiedzieć dlaczego Blank nie przeniósł się z nami na Yasan kiedy wypowiedziałeś życzenie. Pamiętam dokładnie, że kazałeś smokowi przenieść na naszą planetę wszystkich Lanfanów poza tobą, ale tylko poza tobą, nie "poza tobą i Blankiem". Dlaczego on także tu został?  
- Nie mam pojęcia - skłamał gładko Cinna. - Może dlatego, że nie było go w zasięgu wzroku smoka?  
- Marcusa także nie, a on jakoś dotarł na Yasan.  
- W takim razie może smok nie jest w stanie spełnić życzenia wbrew czyjejś woli? Jeśli Blank chciał tu zostać, to został.  
- A chciał?  
- Skąd mam wiedzieć? - zdenerwował się Cinna. - Zapytaj jego!  
Zidane zmarszczył brwi, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku niskiego Lanfana i skoncentrował na niej białawy ki-blast.  
- Nie drwij ze mnie - powiedział spokojnie. - Nie sądź, że dasz radę manipulować mną jak jakimś idiotą. Obiecałem ci kiedyś, że cię zabiję i mogę spełnić tę obietnicę od razu. Mnie wszystko jedno.  
Cinna poczuł jak na jego czole pojawiają się kropelki potu, głośno przełknął ślinę.  
- A teraz grzecznie odpowiedz mi na moje pytanie. Dlaczego Blank został wtedy na Ziemi i dlaczego nie jest w stanie osiągnąć formy Super-Lanfana?  
Cinna otworzył już usta chcąc odpowiedzieć, ale w tym momencie obaj Lanfani usłyszeli inny głos. W drzwiach kuchni stała androidka Gemini.  
- Przepraszam, że wam przerywam, ale właśnie przyleciał ktoś o imieniu Son Goten, chce się wiedzieć z Vegetą.  
Zidane opuścił dłoń, rozpraszając ki.  
- Przybył nareszcie? - powiedział ze sztucznym uśmiechem, w rzeczywistości wściekły na androidkę za to, że przeszkodziła mu gdy Cinna już zaczynał się łamać. - Świetnie, Vegeta już się nie mógł doczekać.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego szóstego.

Co czeka Gotena na treningu?


	77. Egzekutorzy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXVII - Egzekutorzy

Saladin stał nad kołyską zajmowaną przez małego Brolly'ego, obserwując jak niemowlak śpi. Już przez te kilka dni dało się zauważyć, że dziecko jest wyjątkowo spokojne. Brolly płakał rzadko, głównie spał. Bra była z niego bardzo dumna.  
- Twoje dziecko jest naprawdę wspaniałe. Ciekawe czy ja kiedykolwiek doczekam się własnego syna... Chociaż córką też bym nie pogardził.  
- Popracujcie nad tym z Freyą - odparła Bra z uśmiechem, przerywając przeglądanie książki "Nowoczesne wychowywanie dzieci." - To w sumie nie takie trudne.  
Saiyan zaczerwienił się lekko i postanowił zmienić temat.  
- Widzę, że za moją radą zdecydowałaś się zostawić mu ogon. Tak będzie lepiej, dziecku duża moc niepotrzebna, a gdyby chciał zostać wojownikiem to sam się go pozbędzie.  
- To nie dlatego - odparła półsaiyanka. - Ma taki fajny, jasny ogonek, że żal mi było go ucinać.  
- Aha - co fakt, to fakt, Saladin jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widział Saiyana o tak jasnych włosach. Z drugiej strony, znał w sumie niezbyt wielu przedstawicieli swojej rasy. Poza tym Brolly był przecież półsaiyanem, więc to chyba nic takiego nadzwyczajnego.  
"A może..."  
Saladin włączył skauter i odczytał poziom mocy dziecka. Urządzenie wyświetliło cyferkę "3".  
"Trochę mało..." - pomyślał książę.  
W tym momencie do pokoju weszła Freya od progu rzucając:  
- Chodź Sal, przyszedł Son Goten, Vegeta wzywa wszystkich do sali.  
- Miałaś na mnie nie mówić "Sal" przy ludziach... - powiedział z wyrzutem Saladin, po czym oboje wyszli z pokoju, w drzwiach mijając się z Cinna.  
- Hej - rzucił radośnie Lanfan. - Mogę popatrzeć na dziecko?  
- Nie bardzo wiem co tu jest do oglądania - zauważyła Bra chłodno - ale jak chcesz to ci nie zabraniam, tylko go nie obudź.  
Cinna skinął głową. Nie zależało mu na oglądaniu niemowlaka, po prostu nie chciał teraz przebywać sam. Przez następne kilka dni musiał być ostrożny by nie dać Zidane'owi okazji do konfrontacji. Po tym czasie tamten powinien nieco ochłonąć, przynajmniej taką nadzieję miał niski Lanfan.  
Podszedł do śpiącego dziecka, popatrzył na nie i odruchowo się uśmiechnął.  
"Chyba powinienem być twoim ojcem chrzestnym" - pomyślał. - "Twoja mama tego nie pamięta, ale gdyby nie ja, twój ojciec nigdy pewnie nie spojrzałby na Bra." - Cinna miał wrażenie, że od tego czasu minęły całe lata.  
- Dbaj o syna - powiedział wychodząc. - Czuję się w pewnym sensie odpowiedzialny za jego narodziny, więc będę cię kontrolował.  
Bra nie do końca zrozumiała jego słowa, ale nic nie powiedziała tylko pogrążyła się w lekturze.

- Nie bardzo wiem czego ode mnie oczekujesz, Vegeta - stwierdził Son Goten. - Niby po co miałbym teraz pokazywać maksimum mocy? Myślałem, że mamy trenować.  
Reszta trenującej tu zwykle ekipy z zaciekawieniem przysłuchiwała się wymianie zdań, którą prowadzili między sobą Saiyani. Wszyscy mieli to samo wrażenie: to się na słowach nie skończy.  
- Jestem po prostu ciekawy jak bardzo się wzmocniłeś. Zauważyłem już, że panujesz nad ki znacznie lepiej niż wcześniej, ale zastanawiam się, czy nadal jesteś równie słaby co kiedyś.  
- Uwierz, że nie.  
- Wierzę - skinął głową eks-książę orientując się, że nie zdoła namówić Gotena do pokazania na co go teraz stać. - Sam trenowałem w Sali Ducha i Czasu i wiem, że to całkowicie odmienia oblicze wojownika. Dlatego intryguje mnie jak dobry jest teraz twój ojciec. Chociaż w jego przypadku to był już drugi trening, więc dużo nie mógł się wzmocnić.  
- Zdziwiłbyś się - uśmiechnął się Goten. - Chociaż ja nie jestem chyba odpowiednią osobą do oceny jego mocy. Dla mnie zawsze był po prostu potężny i to się nie zmieniło - półsaiyan trochę w tym momencie przesadzał, ale chciał tymi słowami trochę przytrzeć Vegecie nosa.  
- Kiedy ostatnio z nim walczyłem nie był taki "potężny" - odparł książę, krzyżując ręce na piersi.  
- Właśnie dlatego rozpoczął trening - wyjaśnił prostodusznie Goten. - Chyba trochę pojechałeś mu po ambicji, bo się nie oszczędzał. Stwierdził, że jesteś bardzo blisko doskonałej formy Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia i że on koniecznie także musi ją osiągnąć.  
Na czole Vegety pojawiła się kropelka potu.  
- Udało mu się? - zapytał książę pozornie obojętnie.  
- A jak sądzisz? - odparł ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem Goten.  
Vegeta zmieszał się nieco, ale po sekundzie zmarszczył brwi i odpowiedział z uśmiechem:  
- Pewnie tak, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Tu go nie ma. Za to ty jesteś. Co powiesz na mały sparing?  
- Na to liczyłem - odparł ochoczo Goten, zwyczajem Goku zaczynając rozciągać mięśnie nóg. - Więc mam walczyć z wami wszystkimi naraz czy po kolei?  
- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - Vegetę zaczęła drażnić postawa syna Goku. - Możesz sobie wybrać przeciwnika. Jeśli nie czujesz się pewnie to radzę Garnet albo Blanka.  
- Nie, dzięki. Widziałem jak walczą Lanfani na ostatnim turnieju, to trochę nie ten poziom.  
- Hej, bez takich! - zdenerwował się Marcus. - Jesteśmy znacznie silniejsi niż rok temu!  
- Z pewnością - Goten skinął głową, kończąc rozgrzewkę - ale w tej sali jest tylko jedna osoba, z którą chciałbym walczyć... Ty! - Goten wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń, palcem wskazującym skierowaną dokładnie na Saladina.

- Ty!  
- Ja? - Zdziwił się potężnie zbudowany, spiczastouchy osobnik o fioletowym odcieniu skóry.  
- Tak, ty - powtórzył Talic. - Wyjaśnij Wschodniemu Kaioshinowi dlaczego chcesz należeć do oddziału egzekutorów.  
- Eee... Uważam, że ziemscy Saiyani już zbyt długo uważali się za lepszych od nas i najwyższy czas to zmienić - powiedział tamten, nieco niepewnie. Wszyscy zgromadzeni, dwunastu najsilniejszych przedstawicieli rasy Kaioshina, starali się zachować kamienne twarze.  
Talic spojrzał na swego przełożonego, ten skinął głową zadowoleniem, spojrzał zapytanemu wcześniej prosto w oczy i powiedział powoli:  
- Zdajesz sobie oczywiście sprawę, że jak się wyraziłeś "ziemscy Saiyani" są od was o wiele potężniejsi. - To nie było pytanie, ale stwierdzenie. - Rozniosą was w kilka chwil i nawet się przy tym nie zmęczą.  
Jego rozmówca w tym momencie stracił resztki pewności siebie, nie takich słów oczekiwał.  
- Z... Z całym sza-szacunkiem, a-ale chyba właśnie po... po to tu jesteśmy by t-tak się nie stało.  
Kaioshin roześmiał się, jego śmiech z początku zabrzmiał drwiąco, ale po sekundzie ton zmienił się na przyjacielsko-protekcjonalny.  
- Masz absolutną rację. Właśnie po to was tu wezwałem - potwierdził. - Jesteście najsilniejsi, wielu z was przewyższa nawet Talica, ale jak wiecie to o wiele za mało. Dlatego zapytam was raz i tylko raz, każdy kto nie jest pewien odpowiedzi powinien się wycofać.  
Kilku ze zgromadzonych głośno przełknęło ślinę, ale żaden się nie odezwał.  
- A więc pytam: czy jesteście gotowi na wszystko. Na absolutnie wszystko, żeby zwyciężyć?  
- TAK! - rozległ się gromki, jednogłośny okrzyk.  
- Doskonale - powiedział z zadowoleniem Kaioshin. - Talic, rozdziel ich tak jak wcześniej to omawialiśmy, potem po kolei przekaż każdej dwójce to - podał mu parę połyskujących czarno kolczyków.  
- Czy to kolczyki Potara? - zapytał zdziwiony Talic. - Sądziłem, że wszystkie już zostały zniszczone.  
- Prawie wszystkie. Każdy Kaioshin stworzył po jednej parze tych kolczyków, te są pierwsze, to dzieło Dai-Kaioshina, władcy centralnej galaktyki.  
- Tego Dai-Kaioshina? - Talic nie wierzył w to co słyszał, nawet wśród ich rasy była to tylko legenda.  
- Tego samego. No już, pospiesz się. Nie mamy całego dnia.

- Dlaczego akurat Saladin? - zapytał Vegeta. - Czyżbyś chciał wykorzystać fakt, że on nie potrafi przemieniać się w Super-Saiyana?  
- To nie ma znaczenia. Ja także nie mam zamiaru się przemieniać. Obiecałem twojemu bratu, że nie puszczę mu płazem zniszczenia Nowej Namek. Najwyższy czas by za to zapłacił.  
- Czyś ty ogłupiał? - niemal krzyknął Zidane. - Przecież Saladin jest po naszej stronie!  
- Po waszej może tak. Po mojej... nie.  
- Możesz mi wierzyć, że mój brat żałuje zniszczenia Nowej Namek i że jest absolutnie godny zaufania. Za jakiś miesiąc, kiedy Smocze Kule powrócą odtworzymy Nowe Na... - Vegeta nie dokończył, przerwał mu słowa młodszego z książąt.  
- Jeśli chcesz, będę walczył - powiedział przez zęby, najwyraźniej z trudem panując nad sobą. - Chociaż nie wiem ile razy już wypominałem sobie zniszczenie tamtej planety. Chociaż nie wiem ile razy żałowałem, że posłuchałem wtedy tego nieznajomego. Chociaż nawet walczyłem w obronie tego miasta... Widzę, że to wszystko nadal zbyt mało! Jeśli tak... bardzo dobrze! Walczmy! Najlepiej od razu! - Saladin postąpił kilka kroków w kierunku Gotena.  
- Goten - powiedział dziwnie spokojnym tonem Vegeta - nie wiem co chcesz tu i teraz udowodnić, ale lepiej się jeszcze zastanów, bo możesz popełnić duży błąd.  
- Już się zastanowiłem - odparł półsaiyan, nawet nie spoglądając na księcia. Wiedział co chce zrobić, planował to przez cały ostatni rok, a nawet dłużej. Nie było mowy o pomyłce.

Eksplozja jasnożółtego światła na moment oślepiła wszystkich, którzy obserwowali fuzję. Po chwili w miejscu dwóch wojowników stał tylko jeden, emanujący potężną energią. Zupełnie jak pięciu poprzednich i wszystkie inne znane Kaioshinowi fuzje, czuł się naprawdę silny i pewny siebie. Taka już była natura tej techniki.  
Tak, w tej chwili Kaioshin miał w swoim oddziale egzekutorów sześciu, zamiast dwunastu, wojowników, jednak jak to zawsze przecież mówią "liczy się jakość, nie ilość." Tak też było i w tym przypadku. Ta szóstka była potężna i znała swoją wartość. Każdy z nich był pewien siebie, czuli... nie, po prostu wiedzieli, że teraz są mocniejsi od Saiyanów, że teraz już nikt nie był w stanie się z nimi mierzyć.  
Głupcy.  
"Gdybyście mieli jakiekolwiek pojęcie o realnej sytuacji... jesteście już martwi, to tylko kwestia czasu."

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego siódmego.

Jak przebiegnie pojedynek Gotena i Saladina?


	78. Niespodzianki, wrogowie i przyjaciele

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXVIII - Niespodzianki, wrogowie i przyjaciele

Vegeta uważnie przypatrywał się stojącym naprzeciw siebie Saladinowi i Gotenowi. Młodszy syn Goku od momentu swojego powrotu stanowił dla eks-księcia kompletną zagadkę. Kontrolował ki wręcz perfekcyjnie, zyskał też dużo pewności siebie. Vegeta dostrzegł to ze sposobu w jaki Goten z nim rozmawiał, półsaiyan nie czuł do niego takiego respektu jak kiedyś. Mówił wprost to co myślał. To był zupełnie nie ten sam Goten co przed treningiem w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Rok spędzony tam odmienił go całkowicie.  
Saladin i Son Goten nadal patrzyli sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy. W pomieszczeniu zapanowała kompletna cisza, zupełnie jakby wszyscy przestali nawet oddychać.  
"Jak silny może być?" - zastanawiał się starszy książę. - "Jeśli trenował równie ciężko co Goku i Gohan kiedyś to jego poziom może być prawie tak wysoki jak Saladina. No, może nie tak bardzo, ale przypuszczam, że to będzie dobra walka."  
- Gotowy? - zapytał nagle Goten, stając w pozycji bojowej.  
- Tak - odparł Saladin, odruchowo przyjmując defensywną pozę, zupełnie jakby czuł, że to jego przeciwnik będzie w tym starciu faworytem. Nie uszło to uwagi pozostałych zgromadzonych.  
- Co sądzisz, Zidane? - zagadnął szeptem Marcus.  
- Nie wiem - odpowiedział tamten cicho, zamyślony.  
- Ja stawiam mimo wszystko na Saladina.  
- A ja wręcz przeciwnie - rzucił od siebie Blank. - Ten mały ma już co najmniej psychiczną przewagę.

- Może jeszcze herbatki? - zapytała pani Briefs z uroczym uśmiechem. - Albo trochę szarlotki?  
- Nie. Dziękuję. Nie chcę już szarlotki - Cinna starał się zachować spokój, ale wychodziło mu to coraz trudniej. W końcu ile hektolitrów herbaty można wypić?  
- A może jednak? - Pani Briefs nie należała do osób, które łatwo (czy w ogóle) przyjmują odmowę - Powinieneś zjeść jeszcze kawałek, wyglądasz na niedożywionego... Musiałeś mało jeść w dzieciństwie, niezbyt wyrosłeś.  
- Pani Briefs - zaczął swym charakterystycznym, hipnotycznym tonem Cinna, nie widział innego wyjścia, chyba jedynym sposobem na to, by ta kobieta się od niego odczepiła było użycie jego zdolności. - Nie będzie mi już pani dzisiaj proponować ani herbatki, ani szarlotki, ani niczego innego.  
- Och, ależ co ty opowiadasz? - obruszyła się pani Briefs. - Oczywiście, że będę!  
To był dla Cinna koniec...  
"To niemożliwe! Dlaczego to na nią nie działa? Dlaczego!"  
- No dobrze, może jeszcze jeden kawałek, ale malutki - powiedział.

Saladin nie zdążył zareagować, poczuł tylko potężny ból tuż poniżej żeber, dokładnie w momencie, w którym Goten z całej siły wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Przez moment, czas jakby spowolnił swój bieg. Brat Vegety od impetu ciosu wykrztusił dość sporą ilość śliny i wygiął się do tyłu, tuż przed tym jak bardzo szybko poleciał na ścianę, uderzając o nią boleśnie i po chwili zsuwając na podłogę zupełnie bez przytomności.  
Minęła dłuższa chwila zanim obserwatorzy "walki" zorientowali się co się stało, a jeszcze dłuższa zanim ktokolwiek się odezwał.  
- Jasna cholera! - zaklął Marcus. - Widzieliście to?  
- To niemożliwe - skomentował Zidane. - On nie może być tak silny.  
- No i nie jest - stwierdził Vegeta. - Po prostu byliśmy nastawieni na pierwszą, rozpoznawczą wymianę ciosów, a Goten od razu zaatakował na poważnie. Z maksimum mocy. Czy nie tak, Goten?  
- Dokładnie - potwierdził syn Goku, z jednoczesnym skinieniem głowy.  
- Saladin! - krzyknęła Freya, jakby wychodząc z transu, jednocześnie podbiegając do nieprzytomnego Saiyana.  
- Nic mu nie będzie - uspokoił ją Goten. - Nie zrobiłem mu krzywdy, za chwilę dojdzie do siebie.  
- Muszę przyznać, że mnie także zaskoczyłeś - przyznał Vegeta. - Gdybym stał tam na miejscu Saladina pewnie także nie zdołałbym zareagować...  
Goten uniósł lekko brwi, słyszeć pochwałę z ust Vegety, to nie była codzienność.  
- ...ale nie padłbym od pierwszego ciosu - dokończył eks-książę.  
Półsaiyan uśmiechnął się pod nosem, tymczasem Saladin zaczął odzyskiwać zmysły.  
- O, mamo... - jęknął. - Gdzie... gdzie ja je-stem?  
- Jak się czujesz? - zapytała Freya. - Ile widzisz palców? - Podstawiła mu pod nos dłoń z trzema wyprostowanymi serdecznym, środkowym i wskazującym palcem.  
- Wtorek... - odparł Saiyan, Freya musiała go podtrzymać by nie upadł. Minęła jeszcze chwila zanim przyszedł do siebie.  
- Mam nadzieję, że nie żywisz urazy? - Son Goten podszedł do brata Vegety z wyciągniętą na znak pojednania dłonią. - Wybacz, że to zrobiłem. Byłbym zaszczycony, gdybym mógł od tej pory nazywać cię przyjacielem.  
Saladin popatrzył na niego nieufnie, nadal zbierało mu się na wymioty. Takiego ciosu łatwo się nie zapomina.  
- Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? - zapytał, nie podając Gotenowi ręki.  
- Nie pamiętasz, że wtedy w Capsule Corporation obiecałem ci, że zapłacisz mi za śmierć mieszkańców Nowej Namek?  
- Hę?  
- Wspominałem też, że nigdy ci nie wybaczę zniszczenia ich planety... myliłem się. W Sali Ducha i Czasu zrozumiałem, że w twojej sytuacji zrobiłbym pewnie to samo. No, ale obietnica to obietnica. Ja zawsze dotrzymuję słowa, skoro obiecałem, że zapłacisz za ich śmierć to musiałem się z tego wywiązać. Chciałem to zrobić możliwie jak najszybciej. Czy to wyjaśnienie cię zadowala?  
Saladin zmarszczył brwi jeszcze mocniej, ale po chwili rozchmurzył się.  
- A to dobre. Sam bym tego lepiej nie rozegrał - powiedział z uśmiechem, podając Gotenowi dłoń. - A więc od tej pory... przyjaciele?  
- Przyjaciele - potwierdził półsaiyan.  
Po tym ostatnim słowie Blankowi i Garnet wyrwały się odruchowe okrzyki radości, reszta zebranych popatrzyła na nich dziwnie, a po chwili wszyscy się roześmiali.  
- Ale domyślasz się oczywiście, że w prawdziwej walce nie dałbym się tak łatwo pokonać - stwierdził jeszcze młodszy książę.  
- Tak przypuszczam, ale nigdy się tego nie dowiemy.  
- Jak to? Czemu?  
- Nie będę już nigdy walczył z żadnym ze swoich przyjaciół - powiedział poważnie Goten z dziwnym błyskiem w oku. - W zupełności wystarczą mi wrogowie.  
- Aha. - Saladin postanowił nie wnikać w szczegóły.  
- No to co powiesz teraz na trochę treningu? - zapytał Vegeta. - Pokazałbyś nam co naprawdę potrafisz.  
- Może innym razem, Vegeta. Chciałbym spędzić trochę czasu z mamą i Videl. Nie było mnie prawie rok, dla mnie nawet dwa, a one mieszkają tam same. Nie mają w domu całych tabunów kosmitów i androidów. Myślę, że jestem im winien trochę swojej obecności. Za jakiś miesiąc powrócą Smocze Kule, wtedy się spotkamy. Chyba, że wcześniej zaatakują Gero i Babidi.  
- Jak chcesz - odparł obojętnie książę, nawet nie zaszczycając półsaiyana spojrzeniem.  
- Eee, Vegeta - zaczął Marcus. - My właściwie dzisiaj też nie będziemy na treningu, Baku z jakiegoś powodu kazał całemu oddziałowi stawić się u niego punktualnie o szesnastej, więc...  
- Rozumiem. W sumie sam chętnie odpocznę jeden dzień. A więc do jutra.

Cinna siedział rozłożony na kanapie, bezmyślnie gapiąc się na pusty talerz po szarlotce.  
"Ile ja właściwie tego zjadłem?" - pomyślał. - "Ta kobieta lepiej manipuluje innymi niż ja, czy ktokolwiek mi znany. Nie dziwię się już, że ta planeta jest taka wyjątkowa."  
Rozmyślania przerwało mu pojawienie się Garnet, Cinna spojrzał na nią i uświadomił sobie, że był w pomieszczeniu całkiem sam. A gdyby zamiast niej wszedł Zidane?  
- O, Cinna, tu jesteś.  
- Tak, a czemu? - zapytał podejrzliwie najniższy z Lanfanów, ostatecznie mógł ją przysłać Zidane, próbując go stąd wywabić.  
- Baku w jakiejś sprawie wezwał cały oddział i kazał mi także wezwać ciebie.  
- Mnie? A po co?  
- Nie mówił mi.  
Cinna wzruszył ramionami, wstał i ruszył za Garnet. Siedziba Baku mieściła się w drugim kompleksie Capsule Corporation, w jednym z przerobionych na pomieszczenie mieszkalne laboratoriów. Sala była duża i jasno oświetlona. Rzeczywiście, zgromadził się tu cały oddział, czyli - poza trenującymi z Vegetą Lanfanami - jeszcze Baku i inżynier Quina. Ten ostatni wyglądał nienajlepiej, miał strasznie podkrążone oczy, a dłoń w której trzymał parującą kawę drżała mu lekko. Od pewnego czasu razem z dwoma androidami z oddziału Zeta pracował nad przeróbkami "Hildegardy" bardzo starając się im dotrzymać kroku i sypiając z tego powodu tylko po dwie, trzy godziny na dobę.  
Tak, byli wszyscy. No, prawie wszyscy, brakowało tylko Steinera.  
- Cinna! - przywitał go na swój sposób Baku. - Wszyscy baczność i ani mi drgnąć bez rozkazu - Lanfani posłusznie wykonali polecenie. - Dobrze, że jesteś Cinna, bo wezwałem tu wszystkich właśnie z twojego powodu.  
- Tak? - głos Cinna zabrzmiał obojętnie, ale to były tylko pozory. W rzeczywistości te kilka słów wystarczyło by wypełnić jego głowę podejrzeniami co do całej sytuacji i postawić niskiego Lanfana w gotowości do natychmiastowej reakcji. Nienaturalnie szybki refleks Cinna był właśnie konsekwencją tego stanu. W obliczu zagrożenia umysł niskiego Lanfana zaczynał pracować na najwyższych obrotach. Cinna otrzymał tę zdolność od Kaioshina, ale nie wiedział, że powoli wyniszcza ona jego umysł sprawiając, że zostało mu w najlepszym wypadku zaledwie kilka lat życia.  
- Dokładnie tak - potwierdził poważnie potężny dowódca Czerwonej Gwardii (masywnością ciała nie dorównywał mu tu nawet Marcus). - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, ze swojego stanu prawnego na Yasan i Nowej Plant?  
- Owszem.  
- Wydano za tobą chyba dwadzieścia różnych listów gończych, w większości z bardzo poważnymi zarzutami. Jednocześnie, cieszysz się tu pełną swobodą, pod samym nosem oddziału, który złapanie ciebie ma w pierwszej trójce priorytetów. Zdajesz sobie chyba sprawę, że jako dowódca tego oddziału nie mogłem już dłużej tolerować tego stanu.  
Cinna był gotów do walki albo ucieczki w każdej chwili. Z trudem opanowywał się aby nie wybiec z pomieszczenia już teraz. Postanowił jednak zagrać z Baku do końca w tę jego grę.  
- Taak... - powiedział nienaturalnie wolno. - Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę.  
- Wczoraj skontaktowałem się z kwaterą główną aby poradzić się ich w związku z tym. Zgadnij jaka była ich odpowiedź.  
- Nie musisz mi mówić - Cinna raz jeszcze ogarnął pomieszczenie wzrokiem, jego rozkład wrył mu się już w pamięć, drogę ucieczki miał już zaplanowaną. - Chyba się domyślam.  
- A jednak powiem. No więc, Cinna... Mam nieco kontrowersyjny zaszczyt powitać cię w Czerwonej Gwardii.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego ósmego.

Że niby co?


	79. Ostatnie chwile ciszy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXIX - Ostatnie chwile ciszy

Refleks niskiego Lanfana w tym momencie kompletnie go zawiódł. Słowa, które właśnie usłyszał całkowicie go ogłuszyły.  
- Oczywiście, jeśli jesteś zainteresowany dołączeniem do nas - dodał Baku. - Niezależnie od tego czy się na to zdecydujesz czy nie, zostałeś objęty całkowitą amnestią co oznacza, że nie jesteś już poszukiwany. Masz od teraz czyste konto.  
- Ale... ale... dlaczego?  
- Mnie nie pytaj, ale nieoficjalnie powiem ci, że aktualna wysoka rada słabo pamięta twoje wcześniejsze sprawy. Dla nich liczy się to, że gdyby nie ty, nigdy nie odzyskalibyśmy Yasan.  
- To przecież przeze mnie została zniszczona!  
- Nie - twardo odparł Baku. - Zniszczył ją meteoryt. Ty tylko sabotowałeś obserwatoria.  
- Ale...  
- Jakie "ale"? Nie wiedziałeś o meteorycie w momencie sabotażu, czy tak? Nie zniszczyłeś obserwatoriów po to by go nie wykryto, prawda?  
- No... nie wiedziałem - przyznał Cinna, chciał jeszcze coś dodać, ale Baku zaczął znowu mówić:  
- W tej kapsułce znajduje się mundur Czerwonej Gwardii, dokładnie na twój rozmiar. - Wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń na której leżała najzwyklejsza kapsułka. - Wystarczy, że ją weźmiesz a staniesz się jednym z nas.  
Cinna zawahał się, po chwili lekko uniósł dłoń. Kapsułka leżała tam, na wyciągniecie ręki. Wystarczyło po nią sięgnąć...  
- Po moim trupie! - rozległ się nagle wyraźny sprzeciw. Głos należał do Zidane'a. Lanfan wyłamał się z szeregu, podszedł do Cinna i Baku, był wyraźnie wyprowadzony z równowagi, żeby nie powiedzieć, że wręcz rozwścieczony. - Dowódco! Zdaje sobie pan sprawę co pan robi? Chce pan przyjąć do Czerwonej Gwardii tego... tego mordercę?  
- Zidane - powiedział spokojnie Baku - nie udzieliłem ci głosu. Cofnij się z łaski swojej o kilka kroków. Później będziesz miał okazję o tym podyskutować.  
- Ale dowódco!  
- Zidane! Cofnij się!  
- Nie, do wszystkich diabłów! - krzyknął Zidane. - Przez niego zginęła cała moja rodzina! Widziałem jak osobiście, z zimną krwią, zabił moją siostrę! Wstąpiłem do tego oddziału tylko po to, żeby właśnie jego dorwać! A teraz on ma do nas dołączyć ot tak sobie? Chrzanię to! Jest pewna granica tego, co mogę tolerować! Jeśli on do nas dołącza to ja do cholery jasnej odchodzę!  
- Skończyłeś? - syknął Baku, nie powiedział tego zbyt głośno, ale za to tonem zupełnie nie tolerującym sprzeciwu. - Po raz ostatni mówię ci, że masz się cofnąć. Możesz zacząć w myślach układać tekst pisemnej rezygnacji, którą mi przedstawisz, gówno mnie to obchodzi, ale jeśli natychmiast nie wykonasz rozkazu to osobiście cię zabiję!  
Zidane zacisnął zęby, ale ostatecznie posłuchał i odstąpił kilka kroków od dowódcy i Cinna.  
- Przepraszam za niego, poniesie karę za swoje zachowanie - powiedział Baku. - Nie przejmuj się tym, co mówił. Wróćmy do naszej sprawy. Wystarczy, że weźmiesz kapsułkę.  
Tym razem dłoń Cinna nawet nie drgnęła.  
- Przykro mi, ale uważam, że Zidane ma rację. Szczerze mówiąc, gdybym sam spotkał tego Cinna, który wtedy zgodził się zniszczyć tamte obserwatoria to na miejscu bym go zabił. Miałem trochę szczęścia, Yasan została odtworzona. To świetnie, a nawet doskonale, ale to nie wymazuje moich uczynków. - "Nic ich nie wymaże" - pomyślał.  
Odwrócił się, zaczynając iść w kierunku wyjścia, ale zanim zniknął im z oczu rzucił jeszcze ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem:  
- Poza tym nie lubię należeć do grup, które mogą nazywać mnie swoim "członkiem".

Saladin stał na jednym z balkonów Capsule Corp. wpatrując się w panoramę miasta. Zadziwiające było jak szybko ludzie usunęli szkody powstałe po walce Saiyanów z trzema zabójcami z innej galaktyki. Tak... ludzie potrafili wiele. Reszty trzeba będzie dokonać za pomocą Smoczych Kul.  
- Na co patrzysz? - Saladin usłyszał głos brata.  
- Zastanawiam się jak to czasami sprawy dziwnie toczą się w życiu. Mniej więcej rok temu niszczyłem Nową Namek a dzisiaj poniosłem tego konsekwencje w postaci jednej mocnej fangi prosto w brzuch.  
- Gdybyś chodził na treningi w pancerzu, Son Goten nie powaliłby cię jednym ciosem.  
- Pewnie wtedy oberwałbym w twarz.  
Vegeta roześmiał się.  
- Czasami zastanawiam się w jaki sposób przeżyłeś tę walkę w West Capital.  
Saladin zmarszczył brwi.  
- Ja szczerze mówiąc też. Ostatnie co z niej pamiętam to, że właśnie miałem zostać rozerwany na strzępy. Nie wiem dlaczego jednak przeżyłem, a już w ogóle nie mam pojęcia w jaki sposób pokonałem tamtego gościa.  
Vegeta nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wziął głęboki wdech powietrza.  
- Ty także czujesz to samo co ja?  
- Niby co? - zdziwił się młodszy książę.  
- Zbliżającą się walkę. Odczuwam to wyraźnie. Czeka nas wszystkich potężna bitwa. Być może największa i najtrudniejsza ze wszystkich dotychczasowych - Saiyan uśmiechnął się charakterystycznie. - Już się nie mogę doczekać.  
- Dla mnie na pewno będzie największa - stwierdził młodszy książę. - Nie mam zbyt dużego doświadczenia w tym względzie.  
- Doświadczenie ci niepotrzebne. My, Saiyani, mamy wrodzony instynkt walki.  
Saladin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- A więc nie jest to chyba odpowiedni moment by wspominać, że nie jestem Saiyanem.  
- Że co? - Vegeta spojrzał na brata zdziwiony, musiał patrzeć w górę, Saladin był od niego sporo wyższy.  
- To znaczy po części tak, ale moja matka jest tylko półsaiyanką.  
- Naprawdę? No, ale to przynajmniej wyjaśnia dlaczego ojciec chciał was ukryć na jakiejś planecie gdzieś na krańcu galaktyki. Nie wstydził się, że ma drugiego, nieślubnego syna, ale że ma syna, który nie jest w stu procentach Saiyanem.  
- Martwi mnie nasz ojciec - niespodziewanie powiedział Saladin. - Przypuszczam, że ukradł moją kapsułę.  
- Kapsułę?  
- Tak, tę w której przyleciałem tu z Namek. Ostatnio próbowałem ją odnaleźć, ale po prostu nie było jej tam, gdzie ją zostawiłem. Kiedy chciałem ją przywołać kontrolerem nie odpowiedziała, co znaczy, że ktoś pozmieniał w niej kody. Gdyby to ludzie ją zabrali nie daliby rady tego zrobić.  
- Po co naszemu ojcu twoja kapsuła?  
- Pojęcia nie mam, ale chyba nie do turystyki.

Mniej więcej miesiąc później, dokładnie w rocznicę rozpoczęcia 29-ego Tenkaichi Budokai, Son Goten wcześnie rano zjawił się w Capsule Corporation. W salonie dołączył do reszty drużyny. Byli tu wszyscy, a więc androidy Zeta (poza inżynierami Piscesem i Capricornem), Lanfani (wszyscy poza Quina), Vegeta, Saladin, Bulma, #18, Kuririn i Yamcha. Nie brakowało także wszechobecnej pani Briefs, która częstowała wszystkich przygotowanymi specjalnie na tę okazję wypiekami i kanapkami.  
- Smocze Kule powróciły - stwierdziła Bulma. - Radar wyraźnie to wskazuje. Jak widać scenariusz, który przedstawił nam Kuririn nie sprawdził się. Gero i Babidi nie zaatakowali, prawdopodobnie wydarzenia potoczyły się nieco inaczej niż w wymiarze Bulmy, która stworzyła androidy Zeta.  
- I całe szczęście - stwierdził Kuririn.  
- Mimo wszystko, podjęłam pewne środki ostrożności. Bra z dzieckiem, Marron i Ruby są teraz w pałacu Dendego. Tam powinny być względnie bezpieczne w wypadku kłopotów. #17 raczej będzie w stanie ich obronić. Każdy, który nie czuje się pewnie także może się tam przenieść.  
- Nie omieszkam - stwierdził Yamcha.  
- Ja i #18 też tam lecimy - dodał Kuririn.  
- Ja tymczasem zostanę tutaj, w jednej z pracowni przygotowałam wehikuł czasu. Gdyby sytuacja stała się krytyczna cofnę się o półtora roku i tam zapobiegnę zniszczeniu Namek.  
Wszyscy ukradkiem spojrzeli na Saladina, który starał się zachować kamienną twarz.  
- Ale to ostateczność. Przypuszczam, że to nie będzie konieczne. Odnajdziemy Smocze Kule, odtworzymy planetę Nameczan i przywrócimy do życia wszystkie ofiary Cella, Edge'a i tych trzech kosmitów, którzy zaatakowali West Capital. Sprowadzimy tu także Piccolo i Uubu. Jeśli zabraknie nam życzeń skorzystamy z nameczańskich kul. Taki jest plan. Jakieś pytania?  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
- W takim razie podzielimy się na cztery grupy. Każda dostanie radar.  
- To bez sensu - stwierdził Vegeta. - Po co wszyscy mamy ruszać na poszukiwania Smoczych Kul skoro nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. Wystarczy jedna osoba, żeby je odnaleźć i wypowiedzieć życzenia.  
- A jeśli wrogowie czekają tam na nas? Trochę przezorności nie zaszkodzi.  
- Mów sobie co chcesz, ja tam nie mam zamiaru latać po świecie szukając jakichś kulek. Kiedy... nie... jeśli pojawi się ktoś silny to zgoda, mogę walczyć, ale do szukania Kul nie jestem wam potrzebny. Nie ruszam się stąd.  
- Właśnie - podchwycił Marcus. - Po co mamy bez sensu latać po całym świecie? Nawet nie wiemy czy będzie jakieś niebezpieczeństwo.  
Garnet, Zidane i Freya także temu przytaknęły.  
- Wy łachudry - odezwał się niespodziewanie Baku. - Czy wam się do wszystkich diabłów wydaje, że jesteście na wakacjach? Pół roku obijacie się bez celu, a teraz kiedy macie okazję za to odpłacić to mówicie, że to bez sensu? Chyba wam już do reszty mózgi rozmiękły! Ruszycie się, albo możecie się zacząć żegnać z mundurami Czerwonej Gwardii!  
- Panie Baku - odezwał się spokojnie Taurus, przywódca androidów Zeta. - Nie ma sensu podnosić głosu w tak błahej sprawie. Ja i moje androidy doskonale sobie poradzimy, nawet w wypadku kłopotów pomoc raczej nie będzie nam potrzebna. Może rzeczywiście nie ma sensu, aby wszyscy tu zgromadzeni zaczynali szukać Smoczych Kul. Im nas więcej, tym większa szansa, że ktoś niewtajemniczony zwróci na nas uwagę, a jak sądzę dość ważna jest dyskrecja. Jeśli okaże się, że nie jesteśmy w stanie sobie poradzić wtedy twoi ludzie będą mieli okazję wkroczyć do akcji.  
Baku odpowiedział dopiero po chwili.  
- Być może masz rację, Taurusie. Skoro nie potrzebujecie pomocy...  
- Ja ruszam tak czy inaczej - stwierdził Goten, który aby nie mylono go z Goku przez ostatni miesiąc nie obcinał włosów i teraz sięgały mu niemal do ramion. - Chciałbym osobiście przywrócić do życia Trunksa.  
- Ja też - dołączył się Saladin. - Jeszcze nie widziałem tutejszego smoka. Freya - powiedział, widząc że Lanfanka także chce się odezwać - proszę, zaczekaj na mnie tutaj.  
- Ale dlaczego?  
- Proszę, zrób to dla mnie, później ci wyjaśnię.  
- No... dobrze - zgodziła się Freya, nic nie rozumiejąc.  
- Świetnie, więc ja ruszam z Gotenem.  
- W takim razie, weźcie ze sobą jeszcze jakieś moje androidy - powiedział Taurus, jest nas dziewiątka, więc myślę, że Libra, Scorpio i Aries mogą ruszyć z wami.  
- Czemu nie? - zgodził się Goten.  
- Doskonale, w takim razie reszta androidów idzie ze mną. Chyba nie ma co zwlekać, najlepiej będzie kiedy zaczniemy szukać kul od razu.  
I tak dwie ekipy pod wodzą Taurusa i Gotena ruszyły na poszukiwanie Smoczych Kul.

Koniec rozdziału siedemdziesiątego dziewiątego.

Czy wrogowie spróbują przeszkodzić w odnalezieniu Smoczych Kul?


	80. Pierwsze pomruki burzy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXX - Pierwsze pomruki burzy

- Wyruszyli - powiedział Talic. - Zgodnie z twoimi przewidywaniami Vegeta nie dołączył do szukających kul.  
- Przecież mówiłem, że tak będzie - odparł Kaioshin. - Dokładnie według planu.  
- Lanfani także zostali w Capsule Corporation.  
- To nie ma znaczenia. Poza Vegetą cała reszta to niewarte uwagi płotki.  
- Skoro tak mówisz - zgodził się Talic. - Kaioshinie, możesz mi wytłumaczyć dlaczego nie wykorzystaliśmy naszej przewagi? Przecież mogliśmy zebrać wszystkie Smocze Kule tuż po północy. Dlaczego...  
- Dlaczego? - przerwał mu Kaioshin. - Już ci mówię dlaczego. Mnie nie chodzi o to, żeby zwyciężyć.  
- Nie?  
- Absolutnie nie. To, że zwyciężę wiem już od dawna. Gdybym chciał wszyscy Saiyani i Nameczanie już dawno byliby martwi, a Ziemia zniszczona.  
- Co? Ale...  
- Widzisz, Talic. Takie proste zwycięstwo zupełnie nie jest zabawne. Zabawne jest zwycięstwo, w którym naprawdę pokazujesz przeciwnikowi swoją przewagę. Dajesz mu szansę na zwycięstwo a później brutalnie go jej pozbawiasz.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział cicho Talic.  
- Nic nie rozumiesz! Bo naprawdę dobre zwycięstwo to takie w którym dajesz wrogowi szansę rywalizacji, pozwalasz mu ją wykorzystać, a następnie uderzasz w momencie kiedy on sądzi, że już zwyciężył. Wtedy porażka jest dla niego dwa razy bardziej bolesna.  
- Rzeczywiście - przyznał Talic. - Tego zupełnie nie rozumiem.  
- Tak sądziłem. Pozwól więc, że pokażę ci to na właśnie tym konkretnym przykładzie. Nasi bohaterscy Saiyani... Nie wszyscy z nich są Saiyanami, ale myślę, że możemy ich tak nazwać dla uproszczenia. No więc Saiyani zaczynają szukać Smoczych Kul. Są dość pewni siebie, przez cały rok przygotowywali się do konfrontacji. Jednocześnie nie widzą wyraźnego przeciwnika. Przez to nie czują się pewnie, ogarnia ich niepokój.

- Dziwnie się czuję - stwierdził Saladin. - Sądziłem, że wrogowie zaatakują wcześniej, my ich pokonamy a potem wykorzystamy Smocze Kule, żeby wszystko przywrócić do normalnego stanu.  
- Tak, wiem. To trochę zaskakujące, że nie zaatakowali. Ja także nie zwykłem do takich podchodów. Ale to tym lepiej. Może uda się zebrać Smocze Kule bezkrwawo. Kiedy wrócą Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo i Uubu będziemy mieli większe szanse w późniejszej walce.  
- A więc jesteś pewien, że konfrontacja czeka nas prędzej czy później?  
- To raczej nieuniknione. Jakoś nie wyobrażam sobie, że Gero i Babidi pojawią się z białą flagą i poproszą o wybaczenie. Poza tym, nawet jeśli z nimi sobie poradzimy to mamy jeszcze innego wroga.  
- Niby kogo?  
- Nie pamiętasz Edge'a? Tego, który zabił Trunksa?  
- A, jego - Saladin pamiętał fragmenty swojej walki z niebieskoskórym kosmitą. - Czy on nie został pokonany przez Vegetto? Chyba nam już nie zagraża.  
- Nawet jeśli nie - odezwała się Libra, smukła, krótko obcięta androidka nosząca dość obcisły kombinezon bojowy - to zagraża setkom innych światów. Trzeba go powstrzymać za wszelką cenę. My już próbowaliśmy, z marnym skutkiem. Sądziliśmy, że będziemy mogli liczyć na pomoc Ziemian. Dlatego zostaliśmy tutaj by najpierw uporać się z waszymi problemami.  
- Ech, racja. - Saladin poczuł się trochę głupio, rzeczywiście nigdy nie zastanawiał się co androidy robiły tu, na Ziemi. - Wybacz, zupełnie o tym nie pomyślałem.  
Libra nie odezwała się już.  
- Saladinie - zaczął Goten. - Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego kazałeś Freyi zostać w Capsule?  
Saladin uśmiechnął się z triumfem i zrobił w powietrzu radosną pętlę.  
- Nie mów nikomu, ale wkrótce zostanę ojcem.  
- Co?  
- Freya jeszcze o tym nie wie. Wszyscy trenujący mają co tydzień robione ogólne badania. Ona nigdy nie zwraca uwagi na wyniki, ja zawsze. Trzy dni temu to wyczytałem.  
- Hehe. To wspaniale! - ucieszył się Goten. - Gratuluję ci! Mały Brolly będzie miał kuzyna.  
- Albo kuzynkę - dodał z uśmiechem Saiyan.

- W końcu jednak złe przeczucia naszych Saiyanów znikną. To powinno się stać mniej więcej w momencie, kiedy odnajdą drugą Smoczą Kulę. Dotrze do nich oczywista, w ich mniemaniu, prawda że żadnego niebezpieczeństwa nie ma.  
Talic pokiwał głową.  
- Staną się trochę nieostrożni. Tylko trochę, ale to wystarczy. To idealny moment by zaatakować z zaskoczenia.

- Znaleźliśmy Kulę trzech gwiazd - zakomunikowała Gemini, podlatując do lewitujących nad jednym z większych drzew Taurusa i Virgo.  
- Nigdzie ani śladu wroga - powiedział wysoki, dobrze zbudowany android, który, gdyby był człowiekiem, mógłby uchodzić za niezłego przystojniaka. - To mi się nie podoba. Za łatwo nam idzie.  
- Ale z ciebie czarnowidz, Leo - skomentował Cancer. - Najwyraźniej wrogowie nie mają dość sił by uderzyć.  
- Albo zbierają siły by zaatakować mocniej - nie poddawał się Leo.  
- Zgadzam się - powiedziała niespodziewanie mała Virgo, wszyscy spojrzeli na nią z zaciekawieniem. Virgo była najmniej ludzka ze wszystkich androidów, jej umysł był tylko nieco zmodyfikowanym komputerem, a sposób myślenia bardzo analityczny. Odzywała się rzadko, ale miała wtedy zawsze coś ważnego do powiedzenia. - Według danych, które mam o naszych potencjalnych wrogach istnieje bardzo duże prawdopodobieństwo, że mogą planować atak z zaskoczenia.  
- W takim razie musimy zachować ostrożność - powiedział Taurus. - Ruszamy, szkoda dnia.

- Ale my jeszcze nie zaatakujemy - kontynuował Kaioshin. - To byłoby zbyt oczywiste.  
- W takim razie kiedy? - Talic zupełnie nie mógł się odnaleźć w tym co słyszał od swojego przełożonego.  
- Wcale. Doprowadzimy do sytuacji, w której to oni będą zmuszeni zaatakować nas.

Saladin ponownie spojrzał na zieloną szybkę umieszczoną tuż przed lewym okiem.  
- Mój skauter wyraźnie wskazuje, że ta kula musi tu gdzieś być. - Miarowe pikanie urządzenia zaczynało już powoli irytować Saiyana.  
Goten rozejrzał się po skalistej upstrzonej gdzieniegdzie kępami drzew i krzewów okolicy.  
- Ale ja jej nigdzie nie widzę - stwierdził.  
- Przestańcie gadać i skupcie się na szukaniu! - powiedział zirytowany Scorpio, krępy android przypominający z wyglądu typowego sierżanta Marines. - Ci ludzie...  
- Chyba coś mam - powiedział Aries, który miał drugi radar. - Kula powinna być dokładnie...  
Nie zdołał dokończyć, w miejscu w którym stał nastąpiła eksplozja. Aries na szczęście dla siebie zareagował ułamek sekundy wcześniej, uniknął skokiem, lądując tuż koło Son Gotena.  
Zza jednej ze skał wyłonił się dość potężnie zbudowany osobnik zdecydowanie należący do rasy Kaioshina. Miał skórę w barwy pośredniej między różem a fioletem i długie, luźno opadające na ramiona, seledynowe włosy. Z wyglądu bardzo przypominał Kibita, dawnego pomocnika Kaioshina, ale tego nikt ze zgromadzonych nie mógł wiedzieć. Jedynym, który go kiedykolwiek spotkał by Goten, a nawet on widział go zaledwie przelotnie. W dłoni spiczastouchy osobnik podrzucał czterogwiazdkową Smoczą Kulę.  
- Szukacie czegoś? - zapytał z wyrażającym pewność siebie uśmieszkiem na ustach, z obu jego stron pojawiło się nagle jeszcze dwóch podobnych osobników. Z prawej łysy spiczastouchy mężczyzna o ciemnobrunatnej skórze a po lewej dość drobna i dość ładna kobieta z okalającą twarz kruczoczarną fryzurą.  
- Kim do diabła jesteście? - krzyknął Saladin.  
- Czyżbym zapomniał się przedstawić? - Ironizował dalej tamten. - Wybaczcie. Mam na imię Drognan, a ta dwójka obok mnie to Ormus i Anya. Macie ostatni w swym życiu zaszczyt poznać trójkę z sześciorga egzekutorów Wschodniego Kaioshina.  
"Kaioshina?" - zdziwił się Goten. - "O co tu chodzi?" - Głośno zaś powiedział:  
- Dlaczego nas zaatakowaliście? Jesteśmy przyjaciółmi Kaioshina.  
Drognan uśmiechnął się paskudnie i nie odpowiedział.  
- Oddajcie Smoczą Kulę - krzyknął Aries.  
- Tę kulę? Będziecie musieli sami ją wziąć!  
- Bardzo chętnie! - Scorpio był gotów do rzucenia się na przeciwnika.  
- Stój! - powstrzymał go Son Goten, czując ja potężna energia emanowała od Drognana, android mógł sobie z nim nie poradzić. - On jest mój. Wy, możecie zająć się jego koleżkami.  
- Z niekłamaną przyjemnością - stwierdziła Libra, mierząc wzrokiem Ormusa i Anyę. - Scorpio, zostawiam ci tę cizię. Łysolem zajmę się sama.  
- Zawsze dostaję ochłapy - skomentował krępy android, unosząc się w powietrze, naprzeciw swojej przeciwniczki. - Ale lepsze to niż nic, prawda?  
Egzekutorka zmarszczyła tylko brwi ze złości.  
"O cholera" - myślał Saladin, patrząc na odczyty skautera. - "Co to mają być za cyfry? Bez przemiany w oozaru nie mam tu czego szukać. Chyba na razie nie będę się wtrącał."  
Android Aries chyba miał podobne zdanie, nic dziwnego, jako zwiadowca oddziału Zeta także potrafił określać poziom mocy przeciwników. Dlategoż właśnie i on postanowił chwilowo nie mieszać się do walki.

Trójka dziwnych, osobników o spiczastych uszach nawet nie starała się ukryć, zupełnie jakby czekali na oddział Taurusa. Stali zupełnie spokojnie na brzegu nadmorskiej skały. Dwóch umięśnionych osiłków i jeden niski grubas pomiędzy nimi. Ten ostatni miał Smoczą Kulę Jednej Gwiazdy.  
- Witajcie - powiedział ten pękaty, o nietypowej, pomarańczowej grzywie. - Domyślam się, że przylecieliście po kulę.  
- Jakbyś zgadł - stwierdził Leo.  
- Tak myślałem. Będę miłym facetem i wam ją oddam. - Zrobił gest jakby chciał rzucić przedmiot w ich stronę, ale nagle zatrzymał się. - Pod jednym warunkiem.  
- Jakim? - zapytał spokojnie Taurus.  
- Ktoś z was pokona mnie w pojedynku jeden na jednego.  
- Ciebie? - zdziwiła się Gemini, faktycznie, w porównaniu do swoich towarzyszy grubas prezentował się dość niepozornie.  
- W każdej chwili - stwierdził Sagitarius, android o posturze koszykarza NBA.  
- O nie! - obruszył się dużo niższy od niego Cancer, robot o mentalności nadaktywnego nastolatka. - Inni także chcą powalczyć! Wy, klasa A zawsze zabieracie nam całą frajdę.  
- Chcesz walczyć, Cancer? - zapytał Taurus. - Dobrze. Sagitarius, pozwól mu.  
- Świetnie! - ucieszył się Cancer. Ty, jak ci tam...  
- Halbu!  
- Wszystko jedno! Pożegnaj się z życiem, patałachu! Już po tobie!

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego.

Czy walka potoczy sie po myśli Gotena, Saladina i androidów?


	81. Androidy i egzekutorzy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXI - Androidy i egzekutorzy

Zgrabna stopa Libry ze sporym impetem uderzyła dokładnie w nos łysego egzekutora. Drugie kopnięcie, z półobrotu, wymierzone było w kark Ormusa, ale spotkało się blokiem. Egzekutor skontrował rzucając się na przeciwniczkę z prawym prostym, androidka zwinnie uchyliła się przed dość topornym ciosem i - przeskakując za przeciwnika - uderzyła go łokciem w plecy. Odrzuciło go o metr czy dwa, ale wyhamował, odwrócił się i wystrzelił ki-blast w miejsce, w którym powinna być Libra. Nie pomylił się. Trafiona androidka poleciała do tyłu i wykorzystując impet do nabrania prędkości ruszyła po skosie w górę i - nadal lecąc tyłem - zaczęła ostrzeliwać go niewielkimi pociskami ki. Trafiony kilkoma z nich egzekutor skrzywił się lekko z bólu i lekko wkurzony, omijając ostrzał, ruszył po łuku w kierunku przeciwniczki. Dopadł do niej i uderzył prawym prostym, który androidka przyjęła na skrzyżowane ramiona. Ormus kopnął ja kolanem w brzuch, chcąc zaraz potem, kiedy tylko Libra skuli się z bólu uderzyć ją złączonymi pięściami w plecy. Przeliczył się. Nie wiedział, że cały oddział Zeta to w stu procentach maszyny, a te nie odczuwają bólu. Androidka sparowała jego oburęczny zamach przedramieniem i skontrowała lewym hakiem w podbródek, tak silnym, że egzekutorowi lekko pokruszyły się zęby i poleciał pionowo w górę niczym rakieta.

Scorpio nie spodziewał się, że ta nieco filigranowo wyglądająca kobietka może zaatakować tak szybko i zdecydowanie. Za swój błąd zapłacił dość słono. Cios niewielkiej, acz twardej pięści trafił go prosto w górną szczękę rozrywając syntetyczną skórę i odsłaniając kilka przednich zębów. Głowa krępego androida nie zdążyła jeszcze wrócić do swego normalnego położenia gdy Anya zjawiła się tuż nad nim i kopnięciem z przewrotki posłała przeciwnika w kierunku gruntu.  
Na sekundę przed rozbiciem się o ziemię android niespodziewanie zniknął, pojawił się ułamek sekundy później tuż obok swej przeciwniczki trafiając ją lewym sierpowym w bok głowy, a następnie kopiąc zamaszyście w klatkę piersiową. Anya złapała jego nogę i wykorzystując impet jego własnego ciosu zaczęła kręcić androidem wokół siebie, mając zamiar rzucić nim o jakąś skałę. Udałoby się jej gdyby walczyła z żywą istotą. Zwykły człowiek, czy kosmita byłby zbyt oszołomiony i nie zdołałby zareagować. Nie tak łatwo jednak było zakłócić ośrodek równowagi kogoś z oddziału Zeta. Scorpio, doskonale wymierzonym ki-blastem, trafił przeciwniczkę w twarz sprawiając, że ta była zmuszona go puścić. Siła odśrodkowa była jeszcze na tyle mała, że android bez większych problemów odzyskał równowagę.  
- Niezła jesteś - powiedział. - Jak na... jak na... - Scorpio zgubił nieco wątek, poza w mówieniu przeszkadzała mu trochę uszkodzona górna warga.  
- Za to ty, jesteś raczej beznadziejny, nawet jak na gadający skauter.  
Scorpio warknął gardłowo, jednocześnie odrywając latający luźno fragment wargi. Wyglądał teraz jakby szczerzył zęby, co zresztą i tak by pewnie robił, gdyż był nieco wkurzony.

- No Saiyanie, pokaż na co cię stać - rzucił pewnie Drognan. - Mam nadzieję, że pogłoski o rzekomej potędze waszej rasy nie były przesadzone.  
- Zaraz sam się przekonasz! - Odparł Goten, jednocześnie eksplodując energią. Otoczyła go żółta aura, bujna czupryna uniosła się nieco w górę zmieniając barwę na złotą, a oczy przybrały kolor morskiej zieleni. Półsaiyan zacisnął pięści jeszcze bardziej koncentrując ki, jego aura przybrała na intensywności, na ciele pojawiły się błyskawice. Włosy jeszcze bardziej uniosły się ku górze, jednocześnie wydłużając, kosmyki zrobiły się bardziej spiczaste. Fryzura młodszego z synów Goku do złudzenia przypominała teraz nastroszonego jeżozwierza, tyle że złotego koloru.  
To jeszcze nie był koniec, po sekundzie aura półsaiyana skurczyła się zaledwie do przylegającej do ciała złotej otoczki. Goten przestał wydzielać jakąkolwiek energię. Powoli opuścił ręce, pomiędzy jego nadgarstkami przebiegło potężne wyładowanie elektryczne.  
- Nie imponujesz mi - stwierdził Drognan z uśmieszkiem. - Owszem, jesteś silny, ale mnie nie dorównujesz. Tego się spodziewałem.  
- Nie będziesz pewien, póki nie sprawdzisz - odparł kolczastowłosy Saiyan.  
Drognan spojrzał na niego wilkiem i bez dalszych słów rzucił się do ataku. Goten oberwał potężnym hakiem w korpus, następnie prostym kopnięciem w podbródek i lewym sierpowym w bark. Każdy z tych ciosów zmusił półsaiyana zaledwie do drgnięcia.  
Kilka niewielkich wyładowań przebiegło po ciele półsaiyana, kiedy powoli odwracał się w kierunku przeciwnika. Z lewego kącika ust ciekła mu wąska strużka krwi.  
- Nie powiesz mi, że to już wszystko? - zapytał chłodno.  
Drognan uśmiechnął się.  
- Chyba jednak jesteś mocniejszy niż sądziłem. To bardzo dobrze.  
Przeciwnicy spojrzeli sobie jeszcze nawzajem w oczy i obaj zdematerializowali się. Po chwili w powietrzu widać było spore fale uderzeniowe powstałe przy wymianie ciosów.

Coraz większy niepokój ogarniał Saladina, kiedy śledził coraz to nowe odczyty skautera. Saiyan niemal nie wierzył własnym oczom. Spodziewał się walki poza swoim zasięgiem, ale nie aż na takim poziomie.  
"Do wszystkich diabłów, Son Goten jest dobry. Lepszy niż myślałem." - Myśli krążyły po jego głowie. - "Vegecie co prawda nie dorównuje, ale nie sądzę by był bardzo daleko. Ciekawe czy także potrafi przejść w trzeci stopień Super-Saiyana? Chociaż i bez tego radzi sobie raczej dobrze."

Staranowany pękatym cielskiem Halbu, Cancer zapewne krzyknąłby z bólu, gdyby nie był maszyną i go nie odczuwał. Siła ciosu była duża, android poleciał niczym kamień wystrzelony z procy, chociaż pewnie obraziłby się za takie porównanie. Już po tym pierwszym ciosie zaczął żałować, że zgłosił się do tej walki.  
Halbu za to wyraźnie świetnie się bawił. Wyprzedził lecącego bezwładnie przeciwnika i złączonymi pięściami posłał go w przeciwnym kierunku. Potem zjawił się na dole i odkopnął go ponownie w górę. Cancer z trudem wyhamował, starając się dostrzec przeciwnika. Ten zjawił się za nim i uderzył prawym sierpowym. Jego cios przeszył widmo. Android pojawił się obok i - z bojowym okrzykiem - kopnął z półobrotu. Halbu oberwał w szczękę. Cancer poprawił ciosem z obu rąk w kark, a kiedy Egzekutor leciał w kierunku ziemi wystrzelił spory, okrągły ki-blast, który dogonił jego przeciwnika tuż nad powierzchnią gruntu. Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła plażą, część mniej stabilnych nadmorskich skał osunęła się do wody. Cancer uśmiechnął się triumfem. Nawet jeśli jego przeciwnik przeżył to na pewno nie bez uszczerbku na zdrowiu.  
- Co, mały? - Usłyszał nagle po swojej lewej. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Egzekutor był tam, jego strój był uszkodzony w kilku miejscach, ale poza tym nie widać było na nim żadnych znaczących efektów wymiany ciosów sprzed momentu. - Nie sądź, że zrobisz mi coś taką małą kulką. Będziesz musiał się bardziej postarać.

Łysy Egzekutor zrobił salto do tyłu, dzięki czemu wyhamował. Wypluł resztki pokruszonych od ciosu Libry zębów. Androidka lewitowała sporo niżej od niego z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi.  
- Zaraz ci pokażę, ty syntetyczna suko! - wrzasnął nieco niewyraźnie i zaraz tego pożałował. Nie tylko dlatego, że w tym momencie uszkodzone uzębienie odezwało się tępym bólem, ale też z tego powodu, iż na te słowa Libra zniknęła, materializując się tuż obok niego i kopiąc z prawej. Ormus zablokował przedramieniem, jednak noga jego przeciwniczki przeniknęła zarówno przez jego blok jak i głowę. Egzekutor o ułamek sekundy zbyt późno zorientował się, że dał się nabrać na Zanzoken, oberwał w plecy dość silnym strumieniem ki. Lecąc w kierunku ziemi odwrócił się jeszcze i skontrował własnym ki-blastem, który jednak zupełnie nie trafił celu. Androidka wyprzedziła przeciwnika i kopnęła go zamaszyście w plecy. Jej noga przeszyła sylwetkę egzekutora niczym powietrze. Zanzoken.  
Uderzona od góry niewidzialną falą ki, Libra uderzyła o powierzchnię ziemi wzbijając tumany pyłu. Po sekundzie jednak wystrzeliła z powstałej chmury na pełnej prędkości, w mgnieniu oka doleciała do Ormusa i uświadomiła mu swoją przewagę, jeszcze z rozpędu kopiąc go w lewy policzek a następnie posyłając za nim szybki, oburęczny ki-blast. Z powstałej w powietrzu eksplozji Egzekutor wydostał się niekontrolowanym lotem i ze sporym impetem zarył na kilka metrów w ziemię. Nie wzbił przy tym za dużo pyłu.

Scorpio zaatakował, lecąc po łuku zbliżył się i kopnął z półobrotu. Celował w szyję. Anya bez żadnego problemu uchyliła się przed ciosem. Android ponowił natarcie, tym razem uderzając lewym sierpowym. Oszczędny unik egzekutorki sprawił, iż pięść przeleciała o centymetry od jej głowy. Jednocześnie Scorpio oberwał kolanem w korpus. Anya poprawiła zamaszystym ciosem w kark, który jednak przeleciał przez widmo jej przeciwnika. Scorpio był już za nią strzelając egzekutorce w plecy strumieniem ki z prawej dłoni. Anya poleciała do przodu z dymiącymi plecami, ale po chwili zdematerializowała się i pojawiła tuż przed androidem, chwytając go za lewy bark a następnie kilkukrotnie uderzając go w brzuch i twarz. Ciosy były na tyle mocne, że zostawiły trwałe wgniecenia na jego mechanicznym ciele. Ostatni cios, prawy sierpowy w twarz, posłał Scorpio w powietrze. Anya przygotowała się do ciosu kończącego, skoncentrowała w obu dłoniach ki i wystrzeliła potężny pocisk w lecącego bezwładnie androida.

Goten sparował dwa kolejne ciosy Drognana i skontrował trafiając egzekutora prawym prostym w twarz, następnie poprawił kopnięciem w klatkę piersiową, który posłał jego przeciwnika w bezwładny lot do tyłu. Półsaiyan wyprzedził go i uderzył na odlew. Jego pięść przeniknęła przez sylwetkę Drognana, która rozmyła się po sekundzie. Egzekutor zaatakował od tyłu strzelając ki-blastem w plecy młodszego z synów Goku. Goten oberwał, ale nie dał się impetowi tylko doskoczył do przeciwnika i skontrował silnym ciosem kantu dłoni w prawy bok tamtego. Drognan gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze i odsłonił się, co sprawiło, że tylko częściowo zdołał zablokować kopnięcie z półobrotu. Nie dostał bezpośrednio, ale i tak nie zdołał utrzymać równowagi w powietrzu i zaczął bezwładnie spadać nieco po skosie. Goten pojawił się na ziemi, mniej więcej w miejscu, w które tamten miał uderzyć.  
- KAME-HAME-HAA!!! - Szybka fala ki wystrzeliła z dłoni półsaiyana i poleciała w kierunku egzekutora. Nie mogła nie trafić.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego pierwszego.

Kto będzie pierwszą ofiarą?


	82. Zwycięstwa i porażki

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXII - Zwycięstwa i porażki

Tym razem Cancer był po prostu bez szans. Halbu zaczął walczyć na poważnie. Różnica między nimi była aż nadto wyraźna, androidowi nie udało się już zadać ani jednego skutecznego ciosu. Egzekutor masakrował go jak chciał, a przy tym ani na chwilę nie przestał czerpać z tego ogromnej frajdy.  
- Uważaj, tu jestem! - krzyknął, uderzając przeciwnika w twarz, krople syntetycznej krwi poleciały na wszystkie strony. Cancer zaczął powoli spadać w kierunku powierzchni wody, gdyż walka zdążyła się przenieść nad ocean. Halbu złapał go za kołnierz.  
- Nie spadnij bo dostaniesz zwarcia!! - stwierdził, rzucając androidem po skosie w górę, następnie wyprzedził go i zielonkawym ki-blastem gwałtownie zatrzymał jego lot. Cancer na ułamek sekundy zawisł w powietrzu. Egzekutor doskoczył do niego i zaczął obijać silnymi ciosami pieści, nie pozwalając mu spaść. Android nie był już w stanie nawet próbować się bronić, jego uszkodzenia były zbyt poważne i stan ten pogarszał się z każdą chwilą.  
- Musimy mu pomóc! - Sagitarius krzyknął, patrząc na Taurusa.  
- Nie - beznamiętne oblicze androida nawet nie drgnęło.  
- Dlaczego? Chcesz żeby zginął?  
- Po pierwsze: sam wybrał tę walkę - zaczął przywódca Zeta. - Po drugie: będziemy mogli go później naprawić i po trzecie: lepiej że wyeliminuje go ten grubas. Cancer przynajmniej zostanie w jednym kawałku. Gdy będziemy później walczyć z kimś silniejszym mógłby zostać anihilowany ki-blastem. Wtedy odzyskanie go mogłoby być trudne.  
- Więc masz zamiar pozwolić na tę masakrę?  
- Nie. Wydaje mi się, że już jej dosyć. Virgo!  
- Tak? - zapytała mała androidka.  
- Zakończyłaś już analizę stylu walki Halbu?  
- W dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu koma pięć procenta.  
- Wystarczy. Wykończ go!  
Oczy małej androidki zabłysły na czerwono, kiedy przeszła w swój tryb bojowy. Znalazła się przy walczących w ułamku sekundy.

Grunt eksplodował, kiedy łysy egzekutor z rykiem ruszył na swoją przeciwniczkę. Libra tylko na to czekała, wiedziała, że jej niewielka przewaga może nie wystarczyć jeśli jej przeciwnik będzie walczył ostrożnie i rozsądnie. Dlatego chciała go rozwścieczyć, co udało jej się w stu procentach. Ormus zamachnął się potężnie, acz topornie, androidka zanurkowała pod jego ręką i wbiła pięść w brzuch. Egzekutor gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze i nie zdążył zareagować kiedy został ponownie trafiony, tym razem kolanem w brodę. Wykonał nieplanowane salto do tyłu, a kiedy tylko zrobił pełne trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni oberwał stopą prosto w nos. Następny cios - wycelowany w bok głowy - Ormus w ostatnim podrywie niemal cudem zdołał sparować przedramieniem. Ogromnym wysiłkiem wyprowadził zamaszysty hak, próbując nie tyle trafić przeciwniczkę co zmusić ją do cofnięcia się o metr czy dwa. Jego plan udał się, ale nie do końca. Androidka uniknęła, zwinnie odskakując do tyłu, ale zaraz potem powróciła do zwarcia, kopiąc egzekutora potężnie w lewy bok i gruchocząc mu przy tym kilka żeber. Ormus kaszlnął krwią i zdążył się jeszcze zdziwić, zanim wystrzelony ze złączonych dłoni Libry wąski strumień ki przeszył jego gardło. Krew trysnęła obficie. Egzekutor był martwy jeszcze zanim uderzył o powierzchnię ziemi tworząc tam sporą, krwistą plamę.  
- Zupełnie nieźle - usłyszała nagle głos dobiegający z góry.  
Spojrzała w tamtą stronę i na tle słońca ujrzała sylwetkę jakiejś postaci. Nie wyczuła jej wcześniej co oznaczało, że nowoprzybyły - bo głos zdecydowanie należał do mężczyzny - doskonale panował nad swoją ki.  
- Mam nadzieję, że to nie było jeszcze wszystko na co cię stać. Nie chciałbym aby okazało się, że nasza walka będzie nudna.  
Z jakiegoś powodu Libra wiedziała, że to starcie będzie trudniejsze od poprzedniego.

Potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła okolicą, ale o dziwo mimo iż sekundę wcześniej koniec Scorpio wydawał się nieuchronny, to android nadal był w jednym kawałku. Co więcej, nie został nawet osmalony. Fakt, że nie stanowił teraz malowniczej kupki śrubek porozrzucanej po całej okolicy zawdzięczał czyjejś pomocy. Ktoś zestrzelił lecący w jego stronę ki-blast. Ale kto?  
- Hej, nic ci nie jest? - usłyszał niski głos.  
Tym, który mówił był wysoki, potężnie zbudowany, łysy mężczyzna z dodatkowym okiem umieszczonym na środku czoła.  
- Nie. Dziękuję. Uratowałeś mnie.  
- To nie ja - odparł tamten, wskazując na kogoś palcem.  
Tym kimś okazała się być mała, siedmio-, może ośmioletnia dziewczynka w czerwonym stroju i z burzą jasnych włosów na głowie.  
Scorpio zamrugał. Trudno było mu uwierzyć, że to dziecko było w stanie odbić atak Anyi.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytała. - Coś szary się zrobiłeś. I czemu szczerzysz zęby?  
- Ja tak wyglądam - stwierdził Scorpio, zakrywając usta dłonią.  
- Nie chcę wam przerywać - odezwał się trójoki - ale chyba nadal mamy kłopoty.  
Anya, z rękami skrzyżowanymi na piersi z wyraźnym zainteresowaniem obserwowała dwójkę nowoprzybyłych.  
- Kim jesteście? - zapytał łysy. - Człowieka nie ma marny rok i potem nikogo nie rozpoznaje...  
- Mam na imię Scorpio. Jestem z oddziału Zeta. Androidów Zeta. Pomagamy Saiyanowi o imieniu Son Goten zebrać Smocze Kule.  
- O! Jest tu wujek Son Goten! - ucieszyła się dziewczynka.  
- Zgaduję, że ty musisz być Pan - odezwała się niespodziewanie Anya, miała bardzo dźwięczny głos. - W takim razie to zapewne twój nauczyciel, wielki ziemski wojownik, Tenshinhan.  
- Widzę, że nas znasz - skomentował Shinhan. Ale my nie znamy ciebie.  
- Jestem Anya, należę do Egzekutorów Wschodniego Kaioshina.  
- Egzekutorów? Pierwsze słyszę. I dlaczego z nami walczysz, przecież Kaioshin to nasz przyjaciel.  
- Licz się ze słowami, robaku! - krzyknęła Anya. - Jak śmiesz nazywać się jego przyjacielem! Nie jesteś godzien nawet lizać mu butów!  
- Najwyraźniej mówimy o innych Wschodnich Kaioshinach - stwierdził rozsądnie Tenshinhan. - Tak czy inaczej, nie pozwolimy ci zabić tego androida. Odejdź, a nie stanie ci się krzywda.  
Oczy Anyi rozbłysły zawziętością. Oczywistym było, że nie zamierzała się wycofać.

Drognan dosłownie o włos uniknął Kamehamehy Gotena, ale i tak przysmażył sobie przy tym dłonie i kawałek prawego boku. Dysząc ciężko patrzył na stojącego w dole przed nim Saiyana. W głowie egzekutora myśli gnały jak szalone.  
"Jak potężni oni są? Przecież jestem najsilniejszym z egzekutorów, pokonanie tego tutaj powinno być dla mnie pestką. Właśnie cudem uniknąłem śmierci i wcale nie mam przewagi. Czy Kaioshin nie wiedział, że oni są tak mocni? Nie docenił ich? A może... a może wiedział? Może wysłał nas tutaj..." - nagle jednak chwila zwątpienia minęła jak ręką odjął. - "NIE! Kaioshin wiedział co robi! Skoro nas tu przysłał to znaczy, że możemy wygrać. To moja wina, że nie potrafię sobie poradzić z tym marnym Saiyanem. Nie mogę zrzucać własnej nieudolności na naszego przywódcę."  
Zacisnął pięści, ponownie gotów do walki.  
- Poddaj się - powiedział wyraźnie Son Goten. - Nie chcę cię zabijać. Oddaj mi Smoczą Kulę, a pozwolę ci odejść. Nie masz szans zwyciężyć.  
"Może on ma rację? Może powinienem mu ją oddać?"  
- NIGDY!!! Będziesz musiał ją wyciągnąć z moich zwłok!!  
Drognan utworzył nad głową dużą, niebieską kulę ki i rzucił nią w Gotena. Saiyan kopnięciem posłał ją gdzieś w powietrze. Drognan spodziewał się tego i wykorzystał sekundę dekoncentracji przeciwnika by znaleźć się za jego plecami i wyprowadzić potężne kopnięcie. Trafiony Goten poleciał do przodu, ale w locie obrócił się do góry nogami, odbił od ziemi dłońmi i po zrobieniu salta wylądował na nogach, dokładnie naprzeciw egzekutora. Drognan nie tracił czasu, posłał w Saiyana, Kiaiho, które było co prawda zbyt słabe by zrobić mu krzywdę, ale wystarczyło by odrzucić go o kilka centymetrów i zdekoncentrować. Egzekutor dopadł do przeciwnika i uderzył go potężnym sierpowym w twarz. Goten stracił równowagę i musiał się wesprzeć na prawej dłoni, by nie wylądować na gruncie. Nie zdołał się przez to obronić przed silnym kopnięciem, które trafiło go w klatkę piersiową i rzuciło bezwładnie kilka metrów dalej.

Halbu nie zauważył co dokładnie pojawiło się nagle między nim, a jego niemal już zmasakrowanym przeciwnikiem. Zdążył się tylko zorientować, że to musiało być cos małego - bo zmieściło się pomiędzy dwoma wojownikami - oraz szybkiego, gdyż nie zdążył się temu dokładnie przyjrzeć kiedy oberwał ciosem, który posłał go w niekontrolowany lot w kierunku zupełnie przeciwnym.  
Pozbawiony sił Cancer z głośnym pluskiem wpadł do oceanu i pogrążył się w nim. Nie było strachu, że się utopi bo nie musiał oddychać. Wbrew pozorom nie groziło mu także zwarcie.  
Halbu mógł się teraz spokojnie przyjrzeć zjawisku, które go zaatakowało. Stworzenie przypominało z wyglądu dziecko, a ściślej mówiąc dziewczynkę, ale miało zupełnie szarą skórę i nienaturalnego, seledynowego koloru włosy.  
Pozostali dwaj Egzekutorzy już chcieli się rzucić do ataku, ale stanowczy głos ich pękatego kolegi zatrzymał ich w miejscu.  
- Korlic! Madawc! Stać! Najwyraźniej te blaszaki mają ochotę na drugą rundę. Ja nie mam nic przeciwko temu.  
Virgo nie odpowiedziała, po prostu zniknęła. Zmaterializowała się tuż przed twarzą Halbu, kopiąc go zamaszyście. Egzekutor po raz drugi już w tej krótkiej walce poleciał zupełnie bezwładnie do tyłu. Wyhamował impulsem ki.  
- Ty mała... - zaczął. - Zaraz zobaczymy jak szybka jesteś.  
Niesamowicie szybki, fioletowy pocisk wystrzelił z palca wskazującego prawej dłoni egzekutora. Przeszył ciało androidki na wylot.  
A dokładniej przeszył jej widmo. Virgo pojawiła się kilka metrów na lewo od swojej poprzedniej pozycji.  
- Niemożliwe - wysapał Halbu. - HA!! - błyskawicznie, jeden po drugim, wystrzelił z palca kilka kolejnych pocisków, które jednak także przeszyły tylko powietrze. Virgo unikała z tak dużą prędkością, że przez moment zdawała się znajdować jednocześnie w kilku miejscach. Poruszała się błyskawicznie, można było niemal dostać oczopląsu. Na twarzy androidki nie było ani śladu emocji.  
Halbu zaczął się pocić. Sprawy przestały iść po jego myśli. Przez sekundę rozważał w myślach poproszenie Korlica i Madawca i pomoc, ale ostatecznie jego zadufanie w sobie zwyciężyło.  
- GIŃ!!! - krzyknął, zaczynając ostrzeliwać androidkę za pomocą Renzoku Energy Dan. Celność miał słabą, przez co wiązka strzału była bardzo szeroka. Virgo, nadal z kamienną twarzą, rozpoczęła serię naprawdę szybkich dematerializacji i ponownych materializacji. Dokonując niemożliwego lawirowała pomiędzy pociskami Renzoku z każdym kolejnym skokiem zbliżając się do swojego przeciwnika. Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego drugiego.

Czy androidy i Goten zdobędą Smocze Kule?


	83. Moc, technika, determinacja

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXIII - Moc, technika, determinacja

- Nasi egzekutorzy są zupełnie nieźli - powiedział Kaioshin z uśmiechem. - Przypuszczam, że sprawią Saiyanom trochę kłopotu. Nie za dużo, ale trochę na pewno.  
- Co chcesz przez to powiedzieć? - zdziwił się Talic.  
- A jak myślisz?  
- Sądzisz, że egzekutorzy poniosą porażkę?  
Kaioshin roześmiał się, widząc zdziwioną minę Talica po chwili wyjaśnił:  
- Ja WIEM, że poniosą porażkę, młody przyjacielu.  
- Nie rozumiem. W takim razie dlaczego... Posłałeś ich na śmierć! - powiedział z wyrzutem i zaskoczeniem jednocześnie. - Wysłałeś ich tam tylko po to, aby zginęli!  
- Nie tylko. Sądzę, że Drognanowi i reszcie uda się zadać Saiyanom jakieś straty, kto wie może nawet poważne, ale nie liczyłbym na nic wielkiego.  
- Ale... dlaczego?  
- Dlaczego? Chcesz wiedzieć dlaczego pozbyłem się dwunastu najpotężniejszych przedstawicieli swojej rasy, w tym kilku silniejszych od ciebie, Talic? Zastanów się dobrze, a poznasz odpowiedź na to pytanie. Byli potężni, ale niekoniecznie godni zaufania. Teraz nie stanowili dla mnie zagrożenia, lecz kiedyś, w przyszłości mogłoby się to zmienić. Wyeliminowanie ich już teraz to kolejny etap mojego planu - zatrzymał się na moment, jakby sprawdzajac czy Talic nadąża za jego rozumowaniem. - Oczywiście musiałem ich najpierw przemienić w wojowników będących efektami fuzji. Tylko teraz każde z nich ma dość rozbuchane ego by sądzić, że jest w stanie walczyć z Saiyanami. Do zaświatów powrócą już rozdzieleni. Brolly dostał już odpowiednie rozkazy, zajmie się nimi.  
Talic nie wyglądał na zbyt zadowolonego z tego wyjaśnienia, Kaioshin spojrzał na niego i wyraźnie powiedział:  
- Pamiętaj, że tobie ufam, Talic. Pamiętaj też, że to się może zmienić. Rozumiesz?  
Kandydat na Kaioshina przełknął ślinę.  
- T-tak, rozumiem.  
- To doskonale - ucieszył się jego przełożony, po czym z największym spokojem kontynuował swój wykład. - Oczywiście nasi Saiyani zauważą, że zwycięstwo było trochę zbyt łatwe. Wtedy do akcji wkroczą nasze główne siły.

Libra z coraz większym niepokojem patrzyła na lewitującego przed nią wojownika. Był średniego wzrostu, dobrze zbudowany choć nie nazbyt umięśniony. Dość przystojny. Miał krótkie, czarne włosy nad którymi połyskiwała aureolka. Ubrany był w strój przypominający ten, który zwykle nosił Goku, tyle że czarnego koloru. Ubiór ozdobiony był znakami tworzącymi słowo "Kaioshin". Znad prawego barku przybysza wystawała rękojeść dwuręcznego miecza.  
- Biedny Ormus - zaczął ciemnowłosy. - Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się po nim nieco więcej. Zbyt łatwo dał się sprowokować.  
Androidka nie odpowiedziała, cały czas próbując się przebić przez mur, jaki jej rozmówca postawił przed jej próbami określenia jego ki. Nadal nic nie wykrywała.  
- Widzę, że nie w nastroju do rozmowy - zauważył czarnowłosy. - To dobrze, że nie chcesz bez sensu przedłużać swojej skazanej na zagładę egzystencji. Pozwól tylko, że się przedstawię, nazywam się Gohan, Son Gohan i z największą przyjemnością przerobię cię na części zamienne - mówiąc to mężczyzna uśmiechnął się uroczo, zupełnie jakby żartował.  
Nie żartował.  
Libra w ostatniej chwili zablokowała kopnięcie swego przeciwnika przedramieniem, ale i tak uderzenie odepchnęło ją na jakiś metr. To już nie były żarty. Androidka znajdowała się dokładnie w takim samym położeniu jak Ormus tuż przed swoją porażką. To jej przeciwnik miał przewagę i aby zwyciężyć musiała dać z siebie wszystko, jednocześnie licząc na jakiś błąd ze strony Gohana.  
Kolejny cios Saiyana przeniknął przez widmo Zanzoken. Libra zaatakowała kopiąc w plecy, ale i jej cios przeniknął niematerialną sylwetkę. Gohan zjawił się za plecami swej przeciwniczki uderzając na odlew.  
Zanzoken.  
Szybki pocisk ki trafił Saiyana w bok głowy, co sprawiło, że jego twarz na sekundę zakryła się chmurą dymu. To wystarczyło by androidka zdołała wyprowadzić zamaszyste kopnięcie mniej więcej w miejsce, w którym powinien być nos Son Gohana. Trafiła.

- O czym ty mówisz, Ziemianinie? - zdziwił się Scorpio. - W jaki sposób chcesz z nią walczyć? Ja jestem zbyt poobijany, a ty i to dziecko zbyt słabi.  
- Ja tak, ale to nie jest zwykłe dziecko - wyjaśnił Tenshinhan.  
- Nie wmówisz mi, że jest silniejsza od tej tutaj! - wskazał wciąż lewitującą w miejscu Anyę.  
- Nie, raczej nie.  
- A więc jak ma ją pokonać?  
- Zaraz sam zobaczysz. Pan, jesteś gotowa?  
- Tak! - potwierdziła złotowłosa ośmiolatka, wylatując przed mężczyzn. Ona i egzekutorka przez moment mierzyły się wzrokiem. Po chwili dziewczynka zacisnęła piąstki na wysokości barków. Rozpoczęła koncentrację ki. Jej sylwetka rozpłynęła się na dwie identyczne, a po kolejnej chwili każda z nich także rozdzieliła się na dwie kolejne kopie. Nie trwało to dłużej niż dziesięć sekund po których przed Anyą lewitowały cztery identycznie wyglądające ośmiolatki.  
"Co to ma być?" - zdziwił się Scorpio. - "Od dnia aktywacji czegoś takiego nie widziałem."  
Po chwili cztery Pan zniknęły. Pierwsza z nich pojawiła się tuż przy Anyi wyprowadzając kopnięcie wycelowane w twarz egzekutorki. Ta bez trudu zablokowała cios, podobnie jak i drugi, wymierzony w korpus. Trzecia Pan pojawiła się za plecami Anyi, ale po chwili poleciała do tyłu, trafiona kopnięciem z półobrotu. Tylko jednej z kopii Super-Saiyanki udało się zaatakować skutecznie, trafiła w podstawę kolana egzekutorki, która straciła przez to na moment środek ciężkości i co za tym idzie, zachwiała się w powietrzu. Ten moment dekoncentracji wystarczył by cztery sobowtóry córki Gohana zaczęły okładać ją serią ciosów. W brzuch, w twarz, w żebra.  
Nagły impuls ki odepchnął wszystkie cztery kopie małej Saiyanki na sporą odległość, jednocześnie oszałamiając je na chwilę. Anya ruszyła za jedną z nich, doganiając ją w powietrzu i zadając cios na odlew, który posłał ośmiolatkę w kierunku Ziemi i sprawił, że wbiła się w grunt ze sporym impetem.

Goten odbił się od ziemi i ponownie wylądował na nogach. Mimo wyraźnego bólu w okolicach żeber i na żuchwie, zwinnie uchylił się przed kolejnym ciosem Drognana i przeszedł do kontrataku. Kopnął Egzekutora potężnie w klatkę piersiową, co sprawiło, że ten został odrzucony na kilka metrów i padł na plecy. Poderwał się błyskawicznie i ponownie rzucił do ataku, Goten złapał jego dłoń, przerzucił Egzekutora nad sobą i uderzył nim o grunt niczym workiem kartofli. W miejscu, w które Drognan uderzył powstało niewielkie wgłębienie. Egzekutor użył impulsu ki by odepchnąć się od ziemi i jednocześnie odepchnąć Gotena na tyle by zdołać powrócić do pozycji pionowej. Kiedy tylko odzyskał równowagę doskoczył do Saiyana i kopnął go w klatkę piersiową. Goten złapał jego nogę, okręcił się na prawej stopie, wyrzucając Drognana w powietrze. Następnie skoncentrował ki.  
- Ka-Me-Ha... - półsaiyan przerwał, widząc, że jego przeciwnik opanował lot i że fala ki nie miała szans teraz trafić. Zamiast tego odbił się z maksymalną prędkością, w mgnieniu oka doleciał do Egzekutora i wbił mu pięść w brzuch. Drognan skulił się z bólu, co Goten wykorzystał łapiąc go oburącz za głowę i uderzając nią o swoje kolano. Usłyszał nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie kiedy nos tamtego został zmiażdżony niczym skorupka jajka, krople krwi trysnęły brudząc śnieżnobiałe kimono. Saiyan zakończył kombo ciosem kantu dłoni w kark. Drognan jęknął z bólu i zaczął bezwładnie spadać. Opanował lot mniej więcej w połowie początkowej wysokości. Dyszał ciężko, widać było, że z trudem zachowuje pionową pozycję.  
- Ty... ty... - krew ściekała Drognanowi po twarzy kiedy próbował mówić. - Zginiesz! Jestem Drognan, najpotężniejszy wojownik z rodu Kaioshina! Nie możesz się ze mną mierzyć!  
- Poddaj się - odpowiedział zimno Goten. - Masz jeszcze czas, jeśli teraz oddasz mi Smoczą Kulę, przeżyjesz.  
- To ty zginiesz! - ryknął Drognan, w jego dłoniach pojawiły się dwie kule ki, złączył je przed sobą i wycelował utworzony w ten sposób pocisk w stronę Gotena. Przez moment ki-blast rozrastał się dochodząc ostatecznie do niemal dwóch metrów średnicy. - UMIEEEERAAAAJ! - wrzasnął w graniczącej już z szaleństwem panice egzekutor, starając się zagłuszyć głos w jego głowie, mówiący mu, że on i reszta jego towarzyszy zostali tu wysłani na śmierć.  
Na zupełnie bezsensowną śmierć.

Halbu zorientował się, że przegra dokładnie w momencie gdy jego maszynowa seria ki-blastów została brutalnie przerwana kopnięciem w podbródek. Virgo była niepozorna, ale naprawdę miała parę w nogach. Halbu zamachnął się, próbując trafić prawym sierpowym, ale był za wolny. Androidka zniknęła z linii jego ciosu, pojawiła się metr obok i strzeliła mu w twarz pociskiem ki. Halbu odpowiedział własnym ki-blastem, ale ponownie spóźnił się o ułamek sekundy. Virgo już była w innym miejscu i wysyłała w jego twarz kolejny pocisk.  
Oddział Zeta z zainteresowaniem obserwował pojedynek, komentarze zdarzały się rzadko.  
- Virgo jest niesamowita w swoim trybie bojowym - zauważył Sagitarius. - Kiedy już rozpracuje czyjś styl walki to właściwie koniec.  
- Tak - zgodził się Taurus. - Ten grubas jest stosunkowo powolny, a więc praktycznie bez szans.  
- Szkoda, że przy każdej próbie analizy Edge'a jej system zawodzi.  
- Edge nie jest zwykłym wojownikiem. Po pierwsze nie ma słabych punktów, a po drugie...  
- Co po drugie?  
- On walczy jakoś inaczej. Pod względem mocy nie ma praktycznie różnicy między nim a na przykład Cathanem, a jednak ten drugi nie miałby szans w bezpośrednim starciu. No i oczywiście mówię tu tylko o pierwszej formie Edge'a.  
Sagitarius pokiwał głową.  
Pękaty egzekutor tymczasem stracił już wszelkie szanse na zwycięstwo, był cały poobijany, pokrwawiony i poparzony. Miał coraz większe problemy z utrzymywaniem się w powietrzu.  
- Korlic... Madawc... - sapnął w kierunku swych dwóch towarzyszy. - Pomóżcie mi.  
- Co jest, Halbu? - zarechotał jeden z nich. - Nie możesz sobie dać rady z jedną miniaturową puszką konserw?  
- Może powinieneś trochę schudnąć?  
- Idioci! - krzyknął. - Pomóż... - Halbu nie zdołał już dokończyć tego zdania. Virgo w swoim trybie bojowym była bezlitosna. Wykorzystując moment rozproszenia uwagi swego przeciwnika przeszyła jego klatkę piersiową żółtawym strumieniem energii. Z ust grubasa popłynęła krew. Androidka dopadła jeszcze do niego i zabrała mu woreczek zawierający Smoczą Kulę. Ciało egzekutora kilka sekund później z cichym pluskiem uderzyło o powierzchnię wody i zniknęło pod falami.  
Virgo zatrzymała się. Czerwony blask znikł z jej oczu. Androidka zaczęła powoli lecieć w kierunku reszty oddziału Zeta.  
Różowawy pocisk ki nadleciał nie wiadomo skąd trafiając Virgo i eksplodując. Siła wybuchu urwała androidce lewą rękę razem ze sporą częścią korpusu. Zanim ktokolwiek zdołał zareagować, kolejny ki-blast rozerwał syntetyczny tuów Virgo na kawałki, które po chwili zniknęły w oceanie.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego trzeciego.

Czy Egzekutorzy zostaną pokonani?


	84. Trzy niezawodne techniki

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXIV - Trzy niezawodne techniki

Głowa Gohana odskoczyła na kilka centymetrów. Libra poprawiła ki-blastem, który jednak przeleciał przez widmo Saiyana. Używanie Zanzoken stało się w tej walce nagminne. Starszy syn Goku pojawił się kilkanaście metrów dalej, starł z kącika ust kropelkę krwi i roztarł ją między palcami.  
- Nieźle - stwierdził po chwili. - Co prawda za mało jak na mnie, ale nieźle. - Na jego twarzy pojawił się wredny uśmiech. - Pozwól, że teraz pokażę ci szczyptę możliwości Mystica.  
Gohan uaktywnił białą aurę, Libra poczuła jak jego ki gwałtownie rośnie. Zaatakował, błyskawicznie dolatując do przeciwniczki i rozmywając się tuż przed jej blokiem. Libra odwróciła się w prawo, ale była o ułamek sekundy zbyt wolna. Potężny sierpowy trafił ją w policzek, zrywając fragment syntetycznej skóry i odsłaniając zęby. Uniknęła drugiego ciosu i zwinęła się do kontry, ale nie dążyła jej wyprowadzić. Stopa Gohana uderzyła ją w podbródek, co sprawiło, że wykonała niekontrolowane salto w tył. Saiyan wyprzedził ją i uderzył jeszcze kantem dłoni w bok głowy wgniatając prawą stronę czaszki. Istota żywa nie miałaby szans tego przeżyć, ale dla androidki to była zwykła rana, jak każda inna.  
Gohan zatrzymał się kilka metrów przed nią, rozpraszając aurę.  
- No, teraz znacznie lepiej - powiedział z uśmieszkiem, przyglądając się zmasakrowanej twarzy Libry. - Głupio się czułem walcząc z maszyną, wyglądającą jak miss West Capital. Zawsze mnie zastanawiało jaki jest sens tworzenia ładnych androidów. Możesz mi to wyjaśnić?  
Androidka nie odpowiedziała. Analizowała sytuację. Wiedziała, że jej czas reakcji jest minimalnie szybszy, ale była to jej jedyna przewaga i to niewystarczająca. Mogła spróbować postawić blok szybciej, jednak nie była w stanie poruszać się z tak dużą prędkością jak jej przeciwnik. Widziała dokładnie wszystkie ciosy, którymi obrywała, lecz samo dostrzeganie ich to było tutaj za mało.  
Oceniała swoje szanse bardzo nisko.

Anya nie zdążyła się odwrócić, kiedy inna kopia Pan wykorzystując moment rozproszenia uwagi Egzekutorki złączonymi w jedną pięść dłońmi uderzyła ją w kark posyłając w kierunku gruntu. Spiczastoucha wyhamowała jakieś dwadzieścia metrów nad powierzchnią i impulsem ki uniosła się jeszcze o dwa metry. Na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak trzecia ośmiolatka miała ją staranować. Egzekutorka strzeliła w nią ki-blastem, Pan wyleciała z powstałej po eksplozji chmury, dymiąc. Wiedząc, że zaraz zaatakuje ją kolejna dziewczynka, Anya odwróciła się. W samą porę by oberwać miniaturową piąstką prosto w nos. Rozległo się nieprzyjemne chrupnięcie, głowa Egzekutorki odskoczyła do tyłu w chmurce krwi. Atakująca Pan zdecydowała się nie tracić okazji i poprawiła ciosem w brzuch. Anya wrzasnęła z bólu i wściekłości, złapała małą Saiyankę obiema dłońmi za barki i nadziała na swoje kolano. Dziewczynka jęknęła. Spiczastoucha podniosła ją jedną ręką w drugiej koncentrując ki-blast. Piękna jeszcze przed momentem twarz Egzekutorki wyglądała teraz potwornie, krew ze złamanego nosa spływała na usta i podbródek tworząc makabryczny obraz.  
Anya nie zdołała wystrzelić pocisku w swą niedoszłą ofiarę. Zamach drobnej stópki trafił ją w tył głowy, sprawiając, że klon Pan wypadł jej z dłoni, a oczy niemal wyleciały z orbit. Egzekutorka odwróciła się wściekle, ale zbyt wolno, zamaszysty kopniak trafił ją w twarz posyłając bezwładnie w powietrze.  
- Pan! - krzyknął Shinhan. - TERAZ!  
Dwie z dziewczynek błyskawicznie ustawiły się na torze lotu swojej przeciwniczki, obie złączyły dłonie w charakterystyczny kształt diamentu.  
- KIKOHO! - rozległ się podwójny okrzyk. Dwie fale ki pomknęły w kierunku Anyi, w locie łącząc się w jeden potężny strumień, który objął całą sylwetkę egzekutorki. Spiczastoucha wydała z siebie jeszcze okrzyk bólu kiedy moc Kikoho rozrywała jej ciało na coraz drobniejsze fragmenty. Po chwili wszystko umilkło.  
Pozostałe dwie kopie Pan podleciały do tych, które wykonały ostatni atak. Po chwili na ich miejscu lewitowała już tylko jedna Saiyanka.  
- Doskonale, Pan - pochwalił uczennicę Tenshinhan, Scorpio także pokiwał głową z uznaniem. - Ale... następnym razem użyj Kamehamehy. Kikoho to niebezpieczna technika, stosuj ją tylko w ostateczności.  
- Dobrze.  
W tym momencie całą trójka jednocześnie obróciła głowy, czując potężną ki emanującą z miejsca oddalonego o jakąś milę od nich.

Potężna kula energii pomknęła w stronę Gotena szybciej niż można by się tego spodziewać. Była potężna, Saiyan wiedział, że trafiony bezpośrednio ma małe szanse. Jednak wyprowadzony z równowagi Drognan popełnił błąd. Nie zauważył, że znajduje się poniżej swego przeciwnika. Gdyby zaatakował z góry, Saiyan musiałby przyjąć pocisk na siebie by ochronić planetę. Teraz nie było takiej konieczności.  
Son Goten ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika, łagodnym łukiem płynnie ominął wielki pocisk, jednocześnie tworząc w dłoni energetyczny dysk.  
- KIENZAN!  
Pocisk pomknął w stronę Drognana, który albo był zaskoczony takim obrotem spraw albo po prostu nie widział sensu dalszej walki. Tak czy inaczej nie wykonał najmniejszego ruchu, który mógłby uratować mu życie. Energetyczny dysk przeszył go na skos, odcinając większą części korpusu na linii od prawego łokcia do lewego nadgarstka. Dwie części egzekutora uderzyły o ziemię bezwładnie niczym kamienie, Drognan był martwy zanim jeszcze w ogóle zaczął spadać. Walka pochłonęła kolejną ofiarę.  
"Jeśli on był najsilniejszym z Egzekutorów to powinniśmy dać sobie radę" - przemknęło przez głowę Son Gotenowi, ciąg myślowy jednak przerwało wrażenie obecności bardzo znajomej ki.  
"Gohan?" - pomyślał. - "Niemożliwe, przecież on jest w zaświatach."  
Nie miał czasu się nad tym zastanowić, kiedy podleciały do niego trzy osoby. Scorpio utrzymywał się w powietrzu z wyraźnym trudem, Tenshinhan musiał go podtrzymywać.  
- Wu... Wujek Goten? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem Pan, nie od razu rozpoznając swojego krewniaka.  
- Pan! - Goten uśmiechnął się i pochwycił bratanicę w ramiona. - Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć!  
- Son Goten? - Tenshinhan także okazał zdziwienie. - Wyglądasz jakoś inaczej niż cię zapamiętałem.  
- Za to pan, panie Tenshinhanie wygląda dokładnie tak samo - odparł z uśmiechem Goten. - Widzę, że poradziliście sobie z tamtą kobietą.  
- Tak, chociaż ja nie dałem rady - potwierdził poobijany Scorpio. - Twoja bratanica ja pokonała.  
- Pan? Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Goten. - To świetnie! Najwyraźniej pan Tenshinhan dobrze cię wyszkolił.  
- Mów mi Tenshinhan albo Shinhan - trójoki wojownik wyraźnie speszył się, że Goten mówi o nim jako o "panu". - A, właśnie, muszę cię zapytać, gdzie są twój ojciec i Vegeta? Nigdzie nie czuję ich ki. Czemu nie walczą?  
- Mój ojciec? - zdziwił się Goten. - To wy nic nie wiecie?

Gohan przestał się uśmiechać.  
- Dobrze, dość tej zabawy. Czeka mnie dzisiaj jeszcze dużo roboty. Nie mam zamiaru tracić na ciebie całego dnia. - Saiyan ponownie uaktywnił aurę, wyraźnie szykując się do ataku.  
Libra wiedziała już co musi zrobić. Wiedziała, że sama nie zwycięży. Potrzebowała pomocy. Androidka ruszyła w kierunku, w którym wykryła ki Gotena i Pan. Gohan był od niej szybszy, ale według jej obliczeń powinna dotrzeć w zasięg ich wzroku zanim zostanie dogoniona.  
Myliła się. Gohan nagle pojawił się tuż przed nią, blokując drogę.  
- Zaskoczona? - zapytał, kopiąc ją jednocześnie w twarz. Libra poleciała do tyłu bezwładnie, Saiyan już tam na nią czekał. - To się nazywa Shunkanido - wyjaśnił, ki-blastem odbijając ją w przeciwnym kierunku. - Bardzo przydatna technika - Gohan po raz kolejny znalazł się na torze lotu androidki i ciosem na odlew podbił ją nieco w górę. Następnie złączył dłonie nad głową i skoncentrował ki.  
- MASENKO!  
Pomarańczowy strumień ki wystrzelił z dłoni Saiyana, uderzając w Librę niczym taran w drewnianą bramę. Androidka wyraźnie widziała jak atak Gohana zbliża się do niej, nie udało jej się jednak opanować lotu. Trafiona bezpośrednio nie miała żadnych szans. Mniejsze i większe fragmenty syntetycznego ciała rozsypały się po okolicy. Przez sekundę, Gohan poczuł się nieswojo, ta scena przypomniała mu moment śmierci androida #16. Uczucie trwało to jednak tylko moment po którym samopoczucie Saiyana błyskawicznie wróciło do normy. Zapowiadała się jeszcze kupa zabawy.

- Kaioshinie - niepewnie zaczął Talic. - Czy jesteś pewien Son Gohana?  
Jego przełożony uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- To zależy co masz na myśli, Talic.  
Kandydat na Kaioshina zamyślił się. Wiedział już, że zadając głupie pytania może wiele stracić w oczach przywódcy.  
- Czy jesteś pewien, że nas nie zdradzi? - zapytał w końcu.  
- Dobre pytanie - stwierdził Kaioshin z tajemniczym uśmieszkiem. - Niewiele było potrzeba by opanować jego psychikę, wystarczyło obudzić w nim saiyański instynkt. Gohan tłumił go w sobie tak długo, że wydobycie go na światło nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Wiesz czym jest saiyański instynkt, Talic?  
- To ma coś wspólnego z walką.  
- Właśnie. Saiyani to lud walki. Walka to dla nich wielka frajda. Uwarunkowanie Gohana opiera się właśnie na tym.  
- To znaczy?  
- Będzie walczył tak długo, póki będzie mu to sprawiać przyjemność.  
- To znaczy dopóki będzie wygrywał? - spróbował zgadnąć Talic.  
- Brawo. Uczysz się.  
- A jeśli zacznie przegrywać? Co wtedy?  
Kaioshin uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej.  
- To już bardziej skomplikowana sprawa.

- Jak to nie wróci! - Nie można powiedzieć, że Tenshinhan przyjął wieść o zniknięciu Goku ze spokojem, jednak w porównaniu do reakcji Pan jego postawa była wręcz stoicka. Mała Saiyanka po prostu zalała się łzami.  
Goten objął ją mocniej.  
- Ale... dziadek obiecał... Obiecał, że do mnie wróci. Wujku Gotenie... powiedz, że on wróci! No, powiedz! Przecież obiecał! - Słowa Pan były coraz mniej wyraźne, w miarę jak coraz mocniej płakała.  
Goten przełknął ślinę. Potrafił doskonale walczyć, ale w takiej sytuacji był bezradny. Jak miał wyjaśnić temu dziecku, że już nigdy nie zobaczy swojego dziadka?  
- Pan... dziadek... dziadek powiedział, że bardzo cię przeprasza... on bardzo chciał do ciebie wrócić, ale...  
- NIE! NIE! NIE! - Pan wyrwała się Gotenowi. - Nie wierzę ci! Kłamiesz! Dziadek wróci! Obiecał!  
Saiyanka już miała się odwrócić i odlecieć, ale jej uwagę przykuł bardzo niespodziewany widok.  
- Ta... tata?  
Tuż przed nią, Gotenem, Tenshinhanem i Scorpio jak gdyby nigdy nic lewitował Son Gohan.  
- No proszę, cóż za niespodziewane rodzinne spotkanie - powiedział, uśmiechając się wrednie. - Córeczko... już płaczesz? Uwierz mi, że dopiero będziesz mieć prawdziwe powody do płaczu.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego czwartego.

Gohan kontra Goten, czy wyniknie walka między braćmi?


	85. Cell & Taurus

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXV - Cell & Taurus

Szczątki Virgo zniknęły pod powierzchnią wody. Androidy zamarły w bezruchu. Najmniejsza z nich została zniszczona dwoma niewielkimi ki-blastami. Ale przez kogo?  
- Cell! - wyrwało się Korlicowi, jednemu z dwóch osiłków-Egzekutorów. - Co tu robisz?  
Masywny czerwony mutant, unoszący się w powietrzu niedaleko nich, spojrzał na niego morderczym wzrokiem.  
- Jak widać, wykonuję waszą robotę - syknął, kładąc nacisk na słowo "waszą".  
- Niepotrzebnie się trudzisz, poradzimy sobie - rzucił Madawc, drugi mięśniak.  
- Jak na razie nie zrobiliście zupełnie nic - stwierdził beznamiętnie Cell. - Wydajecie mi się bezużyteczni, a jak wiecie mamy prawo eliminować wszystkich bezużytecznych i zbędnych osobników.  
- Nie pozwalaj sobie! - podniósł głos Madawc. - Jesteśmy z rodu Kaioshina! Jesteś nam winien szacunek!  
- Szacunek? - Cell zniknął, teleportując się za plecy Madawca i chwycił za szyję przedramieniem, zaczynając dusić. - Wiesz, w tym momencie wydałeś mi się wyjątkowo bezużyteczny i... zbędny.  
- Przestań! - krzyknął drugi z egzekutorów, Korlic, biorąc zamach i uderzając. Cell złapał jego pięść lewą dłonią i odepchnął.  
- Zaczekaj na swoją kolej! - Mutant gwałtownym ruchem skręcił Madawcowi kark i odwrócił się w kierunku drugiego z Egzekutorów. Ten zaczął się cofać.  
- Oszalałeś! Kiedy Kaioshin się dowie...  
- Myślisz, że nie wie? - zapytał z wrednym uśmiechem Cell. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że mogę zrobić coś bez jego wiedzy?  
Twarz Korlica wyraźnie zbladła.  
- Nie... nie wierzę - powiedział niepewnie. - Kłamiesz, to niemoż...  
- MAKANKOSAPPO!!! - Cell nie dał egzekutorowi dokończyć, przestrzelił jego korpus charakterystycznym świdrem ki. Martwe ciało Korlica osunęło się na ziemię tuż obok zwłok jego towarzysza.  
Androidy były zaskoczone takim obrotem spraw nie mniej niż niedawne ofiary mutanta. Moc zarówno Korlica jak i Madawca była wyższa niż pokonanego przez Virgo grubego Halbu, a Cell wykończył ich bez trudu.  
Twór doktora Gero spojrzał na fragment oddziału Zeta i uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie bójcie się, kukiełki, jesteście następni w kolejce. Obiecuję, że nie będziecie musieli długo czekać.  
Taurus, przywódca Zeta, nie odrywał wzroku od nowoprzybyłego.  
- Zajmę się nim sam. Niech żaden z was nie miesza się do walki. Zacznijcie szukać reszty Smoczych Kul.  
- Co? - zdziwił się Sagitarius. - Ale dlaczego? Razem mamy większe szanse.  
- Wykonajcie rozkaz. Natychmiast. - Nie mówiąc nic więcej Taurus uniósł się w powietrze i wylądował na nadmorskiej skale na której stał czerwony mutant. - Cell. Kopę lat.  
- Znam cię?  
- Przypatrz się dobrze, Cell. Naprawdę mnie nie poznajesz?  
Taurus był potężnie zbudowanym, łysym androidem ubranym w coś na kształt pancerza. Gdyby nie szary kolor skóry i brak charakterystycznie ułożonych włosów można by go pomylić z androidem #16...  
- Szesnastka!! - wykrzyknął mutant. - Ale jak!?

- Gohan, to naprawdę ty? - Son Goten nie mógł uwierzyć, że naprawdę ma przed oczami swego starszego brata.  
- Czołem, braciszku.  
- Ale... dlaczego nie jesteś w zaświatach? Czy ktoś cię przywrócił do życia? Nie, masz przecież aureolkę. Co to za strój i miecz?  
- Tyle pytań... Braciszku, nie wiesz, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła? Co prawda w piekle nie jest aż tak strasznie jak opowiadają, ale mimo wszystko.  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Nie nadążasz za moimi myślami? - zapytał ironicznie Gohan. - Nic dziwnego, zawsze byłeś idiotą, braciszku. Jak większość naszej rodziny zresztą. Dobrze, wyjaśnię ci to prostymi słowami. Z zaświatów wydostałem się dzięki naszemu wspólnemu znajomemu, Kaioshinowi. Od niego mam ten strój i broń. Proste, nie?  
- Uważaj, wydaje mi się, że z twoim bratem jest coś nie tak - szepnął Gotenowi Tenshinhan. Saiyan skinął głową na znak, że także to zauważył.  
Trudno było nie zauważyć.  
- Dlaczego przed chwilą zaatakowali nas słudzy Kaioshina? - zapytał ostrożnie. - Myślałem, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.  
- To, czy jesteście po stronie Kaioshina, zależy tylko i wyłącznie od was.  
- To znaczy?  
- Negujesz fakt, że Kaioshin jest władcą tej megagalaktyki, braciszku?  
- Nie.  
- A więc zgadzasz się, że cokolwiek zarządzi powinno natychmiast być wykonane - Goten nie odpowiedział. - Nic nie mówisz... a więc się nie zgadzasz? No i właśnie dlatego nie jesteś po stronie Kaioshina, proste nie? - Ironiczny głos Gohana przeszedł w zawzięty pół-szept, pół-syk. - A skoro nie jesteście po jego stronie, to znaczy że jesteście przeciw niemu. A więc i przeciw mnie!  
- Oszalałeś, Gohan!  
- Powtórz to, a wepchnę ci te słowa z powrotem w gardło!  
Goten przeraził się słysząc te słowa. Jego brat najwyraźniej mówił poważnie. Był gotów do starcia, zupełnie jak tamten Trunks z drugiego wymiaru. Goten pochylił głowę i zacisnął pięści. Czy los celowo stawiał na jego drodze najbliższe mu osoby? Dlaczego miał z nimi walczyć? O co?  
"NIE!"  
- Nie, Gohan - powiedział pozornie spokojnie młodszy z synów Goku, podnosząc wzrok. - Nie będę z tobą walczył. Jesteśmy braćmi. Ja... ja nie chcę. Obiecałem sobie walczyć tylko z prawdziwymi wrogami. Już nigdy nie podniosę ręki na przyjaciela, a tym bardziej na brata!  
Gohan roześmiał się upiornie.  
- Jakież to wzruszające, braciszku! Naprawdę... aż mi łezka pociekła. Mówisz, że nie będziesz walczył? Tym lepiej. Oszczędzisz mi trochę fatygi.  
Pan do tej pory była zbyt oszołomiona cała sytuacją by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zbyt dużo rzeczy naraz działo się dla tego bądź co bądź ośmioletniego dziecka. Teraz łzy, zatrzymane niespodziewanym pojawieniem się Gohana znowu pociekły jej po policzku.  
- Tatusiu... boję się.  
Twarz starszego z synów Goku złagodniała nagle, jak za dotknięciem czarodziejskiej różdżki.  
- Kochanie - Gohan rozłożył ręce jakby chciał przytulić córkę - przecież wiesz, że nigdy nie pozwolę cię nikomu skrzywdzić. Chodź do mnie.  
Saiyanka ruszyła w jego stronę, Goten pierwszy zorientował się w sytuacji.  
- PAN!!! NIEEEEE!!!  
Było już jednak za późno. Gohan złapał córkę za włosy i potężnym prawym sierpowym uderzył prosto w twarz. Ośmiolatka jęknęła i poleciała do tyłu z ogromną prędkością i wbiła się w jakąś skałę. W dłoni Gohana została tylko kępka jasnych włosów.  
Son Goten krzyknął, a raczej ryknął przeciągle, kompletnie tracąc panowanie nad swoją ki. Otoczyła go intensywna złota aura i wyładowania elektryczne. Scorpio i Tenshinhan zostali odepchnięci na kilka metrów.  
- Przesadziłeś, Gohan!!! - krzyknął młodszy z braci. - Chcesz walki!?! Będziesz ją miał!!!

Taurus odprowadził wzrokiem resztę androidów Zeta zanim odpowiedział:  
- Można powiedzieć, że kiedyś byłem androidem #16. Teraz nazywam się Taurus. Bulma skopiowała moje banki pamięci, kiedy naprawiała mnie po naszej pierwszej walce. Pamiętasz?  
- Owszem.  
- Wiem także, że później to ty mnie zabiłeś, chociaż tego nie pamiętam. Nie było możliwości zgrania banków pamięci numeru szesnastego po tym twoim turnieju. Kiedy Bulma konstruowała androidy Zeta wykorzystała podstawy planów #16, by mnie stworzyć. Wyposażyła mnie też w jego pamięć.  
- I co z tego?  
- To, że bardzo cię nie lubię, Cell. Chyba nawet bardziej niż Edge'a.  
Mutant roześmiał się.  
- Nie lubisz mnie. A to dobre! I co z tego? - powtórzył.  
Taurus uśmiechnął się tylko i grzmotnął Cella prosto w twarz. Czerwony mutant poleciał do tyłu na kilkanaście metrów i wyhamował impulsem energii.  
- Drogo mi za to zapłacisz, androidzie!!  
Przywódca Zeta nie odpowiedział tylko ruszył na przeciwnika. Dwaj potężni, bo mierzący po ponad dwa metry wojownicy, zaczęli wymianę ciosów. W pewnym momencie android uzyskał przewagę i trafił Cella pięścią tuż pod żebra. Twór doktora Gero skulił się od siły ciosu, co Taurus wykorzystał i poprawił uderzając kolanem w twarz. Kiedy głowa czerwonoskórego odskoczyła do tyłu, dołożył jeszcze zamaszysty lewy sierpowy, także w twarz. Cell zrobił w powietrzu salto do tyłu i zatrzymał się.  
- Widzę, że mocno ulepszyli twoją konstrukcję - stwierdził. - Dorównujesz teraz Saiyanom w maksimum ich mocy - przerwał na moment. - Ale ja jestem trochę lepszy!  
Taurus zdążył się tylko lekko zdziwić zanim oberwał twardą stopą prosto w twarz. Cell dołożył jeszcze cios wierzchem lewej pięści w bok głowy, ten jednak android zablokował przedramieniem, ułamek sekundy później próbując staranować przeciwnika barkiem.  
Zbyt wolno.  
Cell uchylił się przed szarża androida i z półobrotu uderzył go w plecy. Taurus poleciał do przodu bezwładnie.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA!!!! - Cell wystrzelił w przeciwnika falę ki. Taurus uniknął ataku nagłym skrętem ciała, dosłownie o włos, po czym doskoczył do przeciwnika unieruchamiając mu ramiona i łapiąc w żelazny uścisk.  
- Zupełnie jak na Cell Game, co? Pamiętasz swoje przerażenie kiedy chciałem się wysadzić zabijając nas obu? Pamiętasz, prawda? Wtedy okazało się, że Bulma wymontowała mój mechanizm samozniszczenia. Jak sądzisz, Cell, jak jest teraz? Mogę to zrobić?  
Cell spociłby się zapewne, gdyby nie to, że jego aktualna forma nie potrafiła się pocić. Zamiast tego ryknął tylko wściekle, próbując wyrwać się z uścisku. Bezskutecznie.  
Nagle Taurus po prostu puścił mutanta, odlatując powoli na kilka metrów. Uśmiechał się.  
- Nie zgadłeś. Nie mogę już dokonać autodestrukcji, to po pierwsze. Po drugie... nie muszę. Pokonam cię bez tego.  
W głosie androida słychać było nie tyle zwykłą pewność siebie co raczej absolutne przekonanie o zwycięstwie, tak jakby wiedział, że wygra.  
Cell przez chwilę jeszcze dyszał ciężko, ale uspokoił się po chwili, z jego skóry powoli wydobywała się para, podobnie jak niegdyś u Buu. Mutant miał uczucie, że jego przeciwnik mówi prawdę, ale nie bał się. Sam także miał kilka asów w rękawie.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego piątego.

Czy Taurus rzeczywiście zwycięży Cella?


	86. Bratobójczy pojedynek

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXVI - Bratobójczy pojedynek

Goten nie powiedział już nic więcej, po prostu rzucił się na brata z furią, trafiając go kilkoma prostymi w korpus i twarz i kończąc serię mocnym prawym sierpowym. Cios odrzucił Gohana na dobre kilka metrów, a jego brat, postanawiając nie dać przeciwnikowi chwili wytchnienia, ruszył za nim. Starszy Saiyan wyhamował tylko po to by oberwać krótkim hakiem w żebra po którym Goten cofnął się o pół metra i kopnął z półobrotu. Gohan złapał jego nogę i rzucił bratem w powietrze także ruszając zaraz za nim. Son Gotenowi udało się opanować lot i postawić blok, starszy z synów Goku zdematerializował się tuż przed nim, pojawiając za plecami przeciwnika i strzelając z obu rąk ki-blastem, który pchnął Gotena do przodu. Ubrany na biało Saiyan zignorował ból, w locie odwrócił się i strzelił własnym pociskiem, który jednak jego brat odbił jedną ręką. Gohan po raz kolejny wystartował w kierunku przeciwnika, po drodze dematerializując się. Młodszy Saiyan także zniknął.  
W kilku miejscach w powietrzu pojawiły się fale uderzeniowe ki, kiedy dwaj Saiyani pojawiając się to tu, to tam wymieniali potężne ciosy. To nie była zabawa, obaj walczyli wykorzystując maksimum swoich możliwości. Scorpio i Tenshinhan nawet nie nadążali za nimi wzrokiem. Było kwestią czasu, aż któryś z nich zmęczy się, popełni jakiś błąd albo ukaże swój słaby punkt.  
W pewnym momencie Goten po prostu nie nadążył za bratem. Spóźnił się z blokiem o ułamek ułamka sekundy, ale to wystarczyło. Trafiony silnym prawym prostym w twarz został zamroczony na chwilę dość długą by Gohan zdołał pozbawić go oddechu silną serią ciosów i kopnięć w brzuch, żebra i głowę. Serię Gohan zakończył bardzo silnym, zamaszystym kopnięciem, które trafiło Gotena w kark, posyłając go z ogromną prędkością w ziemię. Wbił się głęboko.  
- Co jest braciszku? Nie nadążasz! - krzyknął Gohan. - No, wyłaź stamtąd i walcz dalej, nie wierzę, że coś takiego cię zabiło!  
Goten nie wychodził.  
"Nie mam szans" - myślał. - "To przecież Gohan, nigdy mu nie dorównywałem. Jest silniejszy, zawsze był i będzie silniejszy."  
- No już, wyłaź stamtąd! - krzyknął Gohan, okazyjnie ostrzeliwując podłoże pociskami ki. - Jesteś tchórzem, braciszku!  
Z oczu Gotena pociekły łzy bezsilności, naprawdę się bał. Jego brat zawsze go przytłaczał, był dla młodszego z synów Goku legendą. Stał się wielkim wojownikiem jeszcze zanim Goten w ogóle się urodził. Jego młodszy brat wiedział, że w porównaniu do brata był po prostu porażką.  
"Jak zwykle zawodzę, kiedy wszyscy na mnie liczą. Ale ja po prostu jestem za słaby. Przepraszam... Trunks... Pan... tato..." - w tym momencie Gotena coś jakby tknęło.  
"Drzemie w tobie ogromna moc, nie wahaj się jej wykorzystać."  
Kto mu to powiedział? Kiedy? To było tak dawno...  
- Wyłaź! - wrzeszczał wkurzony i zniecierpliwiony Gohan. - Masz ostatnią szansę! Jak się nie pojawisz za dwie sekundy zabiję Tenshinhana i tego blaszaka!  
W tym momencie grunt w miejscu, w które wbił się młodszy z braci eksplodował. Son Goten, otoczony tak ciemnożółtą, że niemal pomarańczową aurą i błyskawicami uniósł się w powietrze. Jego spojrzenie się zmieniło. Widać w nim było jakąś nową iskierkę. Iskierkę wiary we własne możliwości.  
Goten skupił energię, jego aura zredukowała się do złotawej otoczki, przestał emanować energią. Przez jego sylwetkę przebiegło, od stóp do głowy, dość silne wyładowanie elektryczne.  
Przez ułamek sekundy bracia spoglądali na siebie w milczeniu. Starszemu na moment zabrakło słów, a młodszy nie miał już nic do powiedzenia.  
Czas rozmów się skończył.

Potężny cios trafił Taurusa w lewy policzek, odpychając go lekko. Android skontrował uderzając czołem w twarz przeciwnika, a kiedy ten poleciał do tyłu doskoczył uderzając obiema dłońmi złączonymi w jedną pięść. Cios przeniknął widmo. Cell zjawił się nieco za i nad wojownikiem o szarej skórze i wykorzystując chwilę jego nieuwagi rozpoczął ostrzał za pomocą Renzoku Energy Dan. Pierwsze pociski trafiły androida, wywołując eksplozje, z których dym po chwili objął całą jego sylwetkę. Cell kontynuował ostrzał jeszcze przez chwilę, póki Taurus nie uciekł z szarej chmury nieco w bok, wtedy mutant zniknął, atakując błyskawicznym ciosem. Trafił przeciwnika łokciem tuż pod okiem, a następnie kopnął z lewej w pancerz chroniący żebra. Android złapał jego nogę i wykorzystując unieruchomienie przeciwnika wystrzelił z oczu dwa wąskie, ale skoncentrowane promienie ki, które przebiły lewy bark i miejsce, w którym normalny człowiek ma serce. Cell jednak nie był człowiekiem. Jęknął z bólu, ale złączył dłonie w jedną pięść i uderzył silnie w głowę androida. Posypały się fragmenty mechanicznego ciała, odsłaniając fragmenty metalowej czaszki. Taurus, na szczęście dla siebie, nie czuł bólu, więc nie przejął się tym specjalnie. Puścił nogę mutanta i wyciągając lewą dłoń w jego kierunku strzelił mu potężnym, skoncentrowanym strumieniem energii prosto w twarz. Cell z dymiącą głową poleciał bezwładnie w dół, najwyraźniej straciwszy przytomność. Taurus błyskawicznie mu ją przywrócił dolatując i nabijając go sobie na kolano. Cell wykrztusił chmurkę zmieszanej z krwią śliny i eksplodował energią, odpychając androida. Ryknął wściekle.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAA! - wystrzelił naprawdę mocny strumień ki. Taurus opanował lot, ale nie ruszał się z miejsca, najwyraźniej chcąc przyjąć uderzenie na siebie. Było to wyraźne samobójstwo.  
Fala energii zniknęła gdzieś w przestworzach po tym jak przeniknęła przez widmo androida, który zjawił się za plecami Cella i po prostu staranował go wyprostowanymi nogami, trafiając w skrzydła. Mutant poleciał bezwładnie do przodu, ale już po sekundzie zwinął się, odwracając i strzelając w Taurusa ki-blastem.  
Trafiony pociskiem w twarz android na chwilę stracił przeciwnika z oczu, przez co oberwał potężnym prawym sierpowym w twarz i dodatkowo w brzuch. Ten ostatni cios był błędem, zrobił niewielką krzywdę, a nie wywołał zwyczajnego w tym momencie bólu. Taurus skontrował ciosem w twarz i kopnął jeszcze z półobrotu. Cell uchylił się i z minimalnej odległości wystrzelił w oponenta silny, żółty ki-blast z obu rąk. Android wyleciał z błysku światła bardzo szybko i bardzo bezwładnie, wyhamowując dopiero metr czy dwa nad ziemią. Mimo wszystkich ran, które otrzymał uśmiechał się. Póki jego obrażenia były powierzchowne nie obniżały w żaden sposób jego wartości bojowej. Jako maszyna nie był też ani trochę zmęczony.  
To ostatnie najbardziej zaczynało doskwierać Cellowi. Wykorzystując zdolność wchłoniętego Buu mógł się zregenerować (i nie omieszkał tego zrobić teraz, widząc krótką przerwę w walce), ale coraz bardziej odczuwał trudy starcia. Przegrywał i to nawet mimo tego, że to jego przeciwnik oberwał mocniej.

Bracia ruszyli jednocześnie. Goten kopnął z półobrotu, Gohan przeskoczył nad niego, robiąc salto i starając się trafić brata w tył głowy. Młodszy Saiyan uchylił się rzucając do przodu, zrobił pół salta i wisząc przez ułamek sekundy głową w dół strzelił w brata ki-blastem. Odziany w czerń Saiyan przyjął pocisk na skrzyżowane ramiona, ale i tak został odepchnięty na dwa metry. Goten, widząc możliwość uzyskania przewagi, w mgnieniu oka zaatakował, kopiąc z półobrotu. Jego noga przeniknęła przez widmo. Gohan zjawił się za bratem i rzucił złotawym ki-blastem, którego młodszy Saiyan uniknął dosłownie o włos, odwracając się jednocześnie twarzą do przeciwnika i od razu znów ruszając na niego. Wyprowadził kilka szybkich prostych i dołożył do nich jeszcze kopnięcie w twarz. Głowa jego brata odskoczyła do tyłu, ale Gohan otrząsnął się i skontrował lewym sierpowym. Goten zablokował cios przedramieniem i wystrzelił ki-blast. Pocisk przeleciał jednak tylko przez widmo starszego z braci nie robiąc mu krzywdy.  
Zanzoken.  
Gohan pojawił się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów przed ubranym w biały strój Saiyanem. Złączył dłonie nad głową. Son Goten poczuł jak ki jego brata gwałtownie rośnie.  
- MASENKO! - pomarańczowy strumień ki poleciał w kierunku spiczastowłosego Saiyana z zadziwiającą prędkością, młodszy z synów Goku uchylił się przed nim dosłownie o włos. Unik zaabsorbował cała jego uwagę i właśnie na to liczył Gohan, który dokładnie w tym samym momencie zmaterializował się za plecami swojego brata, już z mieczem w dłoni.  
Niezwykle lekka, ale przy tym piekielnie ostra klinga przeszyła sylwetkę Son Gotena, która jednakże po chwili zamiast rozpaść się na dwie części po chwili rozpłynęła się w powietrzu.  
Gohan nie spodziewał się, że jego bratu uda się uniknąć tego ataku, ale nie zdążył okazać swego zdziwienia, gdyż dokładnie w tym momencie oberwał ciosem złączonych pięści w plecy. Z bólu wykrzywił się do przodu, ale zacisnął zęby, obracając się błyskawicznie i tnąc potężnie w miejsce, gdzie powinna znajdować się głowa jego przeciwnika. Nie trafił. Goten zniknął stamtąd ułamek sekundy wcześniej, zmaterializował się po lewej stronie brata serwując mu potężny prawy prosty w korpus. Gohan jęknął, kiedy poczuł jak co najmniej jedno z jego żeber łamie się pod siłą ciosu, zawył z wściekłości, kontrując kolejnym cięciem.  
Skoncentrowany do granic możliwości Son Goten uchylił się, błyskawicznym ruchem obniżając pułap o pół metra. Następnie złapał brata za nadgarstek i zmusił go do wypuszczenia miecza. Starszy z synów Goku kopnął jeszcze z półobrotu, co jednak nie odniosło spodziewanego skutku. Ubrany na biało Saiyan odsunął się na bezpieczną odległość, a zaraz potem skontrował oblatując przeciwnika dookoła i wbijając mu pięść pod żebra. Starszy z braci wykrztusił nieco śliny i trzymając się za brzuch chwiejnie odleciał o kilka metrów.  
Goten zatrzymał się, przez moment nie mógł uwierzyć w to co się dzieje. Naprawdę wygrywał z Gohanem! Wyglądało na to, że jest od niego silniejszy! Ale jakim cudem? Czy naprawdę aż tak się wzmocnił w Sali Ducha i Czasu? W tym momencie poczuł, że jest w stanie zwyciężyć! Poczuł, że naprawdę może obronić swoich bliskich, wszystkich, którzy na niego liczą.  
I dokładnie w tym samym momencie, choć sam jeszcze o tym nie wiedział, zaprzepaścił swoje szanse na zwycięstwo.  
Gohan był wściekły, był rozwścieczony wręcz do granic możliwości. Wkurzało go bolące złamane żebro i strata miecza, ale najbardziej to, że przegrywał ze swoim młodszym bratem, z małym Son Gotenem, który nigdy nie dorastał mu nawet do pięt! Starszy z synów Goku ryknął z wściekłości. Nie tak miało być! I nie tak to się skończy!  
Gohan złączył dłonie nadgarstkami, koncentrując całą ki, jaką jeszcze posiadał. Pomiędzy jego dłońmi pojawiła się jasnoniebieska kula energii.  
Celował w planetę.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego szóstego.

Czy Gotenowi uda się uratować Ziemię przed... Gohanem?


	87. Decyzja

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXVII - Decyzja

- Widzisz, Talic, kiedy Son Gohan zacznie przegrywać, saiyański instynkt, który w nim rozbudziłem może sprawić, że zechce zrobić coś głupiego. A nawet bardzo głupiego.  
- Na przykład?  
- Na przykład, może w samobójczym akcie desperacji postanowić zniszczyć Ziemię.  
- Aha... ale czy to źle? Jego śmierć chyba niewiele zmieni, a zniszczenie Ziemi oznacza także pozbycie się wszystkich naszych wrogów - stwierdził rozsądnie Talic, zakładając, że skoro Kaioshin poświęcił życie Egzekutorów to tym bardziej nie będzie miał oporów przed wykorzystaniem w podobny sposób jednego Saiyana.  
- Ech, Talic, nie słuchasz mnie uważnie - powiedział zatroskanym głosem władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki. - Przecież mówiłem ci, że chcę pogrążyć Saiyanów zanim ich ostatecznie pokonam.  
- Tak jak mówiłeś wcześniej? Dać im szansę na zwycięstwo, której nie zdołają wykorzystać.  
Kaioshin uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem.  
- Dobrze... Doskonale...  
- W takim razie dlaczego wysłałeś tam Son Gohana, skoro on może zniszczyć planetę?  
Uśmiech Kaioshina zmienił się w nieco bardziej złośliwy.  
- Widzisz, Talic, jestem niemal całkowicie pewien, że mu się to nie uda.  
- Aha, ale...  
- Niemal, Talic - przerwał mu jego przełożony. - Niemal. Jak myślisz, dlaczego jestem tutaj na Kaioshin-sei, a nie w mojej kwaterze na Ziemi?

Tenshinhan odrzucił kolejny spory głaz, niemal już skończył dokopywać się do Pan, która wpadła w jedną z wolno stojących w okolicy skał powodując jej zawalenie się. Scorpio stał obok, manipulując przy czymś w rodzaju komputerowego panelu, który, jak się okazało, miał pod skórą na lewym przedramieniu.  
- Dość poważnie oberwałem - stwierdził. - Przeklęta spiczastoucha zdzira! Uszkodziła mi główny reaktor! A Bulma dopiero co to naprawiła!  
Trójoki wojownik zignorował go, nie miał czasu komentować narzekań androida. Już teraz słyszał słaby płacz Pan spod zawalonej skały. Tenshinhan bardzo przywiązał się do wnuczki Goku przez ostatni rok. Z wzajemnością zresztą. Czuł się za nią w pewien sposób odpowiedzialny, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy Gohan oszalał.  
Jeszcze jeden kamień i czerwony strój Pan wyłonił się z gruzu. Saiyanka, skulona w pozycji płodowej, nieprzytomnie wpatrywała się prosto przed siebie, z jej oczu ciekły łzy.  
- Pan! Jak się czujesz? - Tenshinhan delikatnie podniósł ośmiolatkę, zauważył przy tym, że skuliła się, jakby z bólu. Jego pytanie było głupie. Doskonale widać było w jak wielkim szoku jest dziewczynka. - Już dobrze, teraz już nic ci nie grozi - powiedział, przytulając Pan.  
Kłamał. Nie wierzył w to, że Gotenowi uda się pokonać jego starszego brata co oznaczało, że ich i nie tylko ich bezpieczeństwo stało pod wielkim znakiem zapytania.  
"Gdzie do wszystkich diabłów jest Vegeta?" - Tenshinhan nie zdążył dowiedzieć się tego od Son Gotena. - "Czy on także zniknął tak jak Goku?"  
- Dobra, teraz przynajmniej będę mógł latać - stwierdził Scorpio, zamykając panel na przedramieniu, nagle odwrócił się w stronę, gdzie walczyli synowie Goku, wyczuwając ogromny wzrost ki starszego z braci. Gohan koncentrował Kamehamehę mającą zniszczyć Ziemię.  
Tenshinhan także to wyczuł.  
"Vegeta, gdzie jesteś? Potrzebujemy cię!"  
Książę jednak się nie zjawiał.

Cell zacisnął z wściekłości zęby. Był silniejszy, ale przegrywał. Dlaczego? To miała być szybka akcja. Teleportować się, zabić Egzekutorów i androidy, a potem zniknąć. Tymczasem jednak wszystko wzięło w łeb. Ta walka już teraz zabrała mu zbyt dużo czasu i wcale nie zanosiło się jeszcze na jej koniec. Co gorsza pozwolił uciec trzem androidom, które teraz bezkarnie latały sobie gdzieś po planecie. Cell nie mógł wyczuć ich ki, gdyż jej nie posiadały.  
Nienawidził androidów, i to z wzajemnością. Wiedział, że co najmniej jeden android nienawidzi jego. Numer szesnasty, Taurus, jak zwał tak zwał. Mutant miał go przed oczami, niczym żywe świadectwo swojej nieudolności. Nie mógł go pokonać mimo dostrzegalnej przewagi mocy. Frustracja narastająca w czerwonym mutancie zaczęła go powoli opanowywać. Wiedział, że może teraz dokonać przemiany i już na stałe zetrzeć temu blaszakowi z ust ten jego uśmieszek. Mógł to zrobić w każdej chwili.  
Ale nie zrobił.  
W tym momencie w Cellu zwyciężyła chyba saiyańska duma, którą otrzymał wraz z genami Goku i Vegety. Nie musiał się przemieniać! I tak był silniejszy! Poczuł, że może roznieść przeciwnika na strzępy tu i teraz.

- Kaioshinie? Kaioshinie! - Talic trochę się zdziwił, kiedy jego przywódca nagle jakby zapadł w letarg. Trwało to jednak tylko kilka sekund, po których jego przełożony otworzył oczy i powrócił do rzeczywistości.  
- Wybacz, Talic. Na chwilę przeniosłem się myślami gdzie indziej. Nasz przyjaciel, Cell, chciał już teraz zagrać swoją kartą atutową, musiałem go przekonać, że to jeszcze nieodpowiedni moment.  
- Słucham? - Talic niewiele zrozumiał z tej wypowiedzi.  
- Wpłynąłem bezpośrednio na jego umysł. To nie takie trudne. Umysły większości żywych istot są bardzo słabe, aż proszą się o odpowiednie pokierowanie nimi. Dzięki temu mam dużą kontrolę nad sytuacją. W ten sam sposób wywołałem konflikt między Son Goku i Vegetą tuż po rozdzieleniu Vegetto. Tak też nakłoniłem naszego księcia do nadmiernej dumy w walce z tymi kosmicznymi zabójcami w West Capital. No i do zostania dzisiaj w domu - przy tym ostatnim zdaniu uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. - Vegeta jest impulsywny, ma bardzo podatny na sugestię umysł, uwielbiam się bawić jego myślami.  
Talic pokiwał głową, nie wiedział co mógłby odrzec. Czasami jego przełożony przerażał go. Nigdy nie było wiadomo czego można się po nim jeszcze spodziewać.  
- No, ale wróćmy do tematu. O czym to ja mówiłem?  
- O Son Gohanie.

- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAA! - potężny strumień ki wystrzelił z dłoni starszego z braci Son. Goten widział, że nie ma absolutnie żadnych szans zdążyć i ochronić Ziemię. Mógł zrobić tylko jedno.  
Błyskawiczna teleportacja przeniosła go na grunt, dokładnie na tor lotu fali ki jego brata. Kamehameha zbliżała się z ogromną prędkością.  
- HA! - Goten skontrował tą samą techniką, dosłownie w ostatniej chwili. Fale energii zderzyły się jakieś pół metra przed jego twarzą w oślepiającym biało-niebieskim błysku. Podmuch wbił stopy młodszego półsaiyana nieco w ziemię, w powierzchni gruntu wokół niego odkształciło się koło o średnicy dobrych dwudziestu metrów.  
Kamehameha Gohana nadal napierała, Goten nie miał tyle czasu na koncentrację co jego brat, musiał to nadrobić teraz. Poczuł, że zaczyna się pocić. Prawie już nic nie widział, jego oczy zalane były rażącym wzrok biało-niebieskim światłem zmagających się strumieni ki. Ogromna temperatura towarzysząca zderzeniu energii sprawiała, że jego strój zaczął się tlić.  
"Nie zawiodę! Uda mi się! Pokonam go!"  
- HAAAA! - Goten naparł całą energią, jaką posiadał. W tym momencie jego ciało nareszcie miało okazję naprawdę pokazać rezultaty morderczych ćwiczeń w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Rezultaty prawie rocznego codziennego katowania się i zdrowienia. Rezultaty starć ze znacznie silniejszym od siebie przeciwnikiem, z Son Goku. Półsaiyan przypominał sobie pojedynki z ojcem, w porównaniu do których ta walka była po prostu łatwa! Tutaj musiał tylko dać z siebie wszystko, tam wymagano od niego znacznie więcej.  
Front dwóch zderzonych strumieni energetycznych zaczął powoli, centymetr po centymetrze przesuwać się w stronę starszego z braci. Nie mogło być inaczej, Goten był po prostu silniejszy, dysponował większą mocą niż Son Gohan. Jakby tego nie nazwać, miał przewagę, która musiała się teraz ujawnić.  
Miejsce styku fal ki coraz szybciej zbliżało się w stronę starszego syna Goku. Brat Son Gotena próbował wykrzesać z siebie jeszcze odrobinę energii, ale po prostu nie potrafił, to było już maksimum jego możliwości.  
Przegrywał.  
Młodszy z braci wyczuł to, widział, że zwycięża. Widział, że jego brat nie jest w stanie go pokonać. Wyraźnie czuł, że za chwilę walka zakończy się i że to on będzie jej triumfatorem.  
Przez ułamek sekundy czuł z tego powodu satysfakcję, ale zaraz potem jej miejsce zajął strach. Goten jednak nie bał się o siebie, lecz się o Gohana. Uświadomił sobie, że jego brat ma przecież nad głową aureolkę. Nie było szans, żeby teraz przeżył Kamehamehę młodszego z synów Goku, co oznaczało, że zostanie unicestwiony, że nie będzie już nigdy możliwe przywrócenie go do życia.  
Tego Son Goten nie chciał. Nigdy.  
Odruchowo zaczął się nieco mniej przykładać do fali energetycznej co sprawiło, że na moment zapanowała równowaga a w sekundę potem front zaczął się przybliżać w jego stronę.  
Nie chciał zabijać brata, ale nie mógł też przegrać bo to oznaczało zniszczenie Ziemi. Przez krótką chwilę Son Goten był rozdarty pomiędzy tymi dwiema opcjami. Musiał dokonać wyboru od którego bardzo wiele zależało. Nie chciał tego, ale musiał zdecydować. W jego rękach leżała przyszłość planety. Mógł... musiał ją uratować, kosztem istnienia własnego brata.  
"Drzemie w tobie ogromna moc, nie wahaj się jej wykorzystać."  
"Już nigdy nie będę walczył przeciw żadnemu ze swych bliskich."  
"NIE!"  
Wiedział co musi zrobić, podjął już decyzję. Była jeszcze jedna opcja.  
Młodszy z synów Goku przerwał atak, Kamehameha jego brata momentalnie zmiotła resztki jego fali ki. Son Goten wyciągnął przed siebie dłonie, zupełnie jakby chciał przyjąć atak na tak wątłą zasłonę.  
Fala ki uderzyła potężnie w powierzchnię Ziemi, wstrząsając całą okolicą. Fala uderzeniowa zmiotła dosłownie wszystko w promieniu kilometrów. Tenshinhan, Pan i Scorpio przetrwali tylko dzięki temu, że zdążyli unieść się na odpowiednio dużą wysokość. Jaskrawoniebieska eksplozja była potężna, niesamowicie potężna.  
Potężna, ale powierzchowna. Kamehameha nie wbiła się w grunt planety, nie dotarła do jej jądra.  
Son Goten przyjął całą siłę fali ki na siebie.  
Ziemia została ocalona.  
Ale jakim kosztem?

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego siódmego.

Planeta przetrwała, czy jednak na długo?


	88. Motywy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXVIII - Motywy

Taurus pozwolił Cellowi pozbierać myśli. Postanowił odczekać, samemu wykorzystując przerwę na dokładniejszą analizę własnych obrażeń. Nie były specjalnie poważne. Jak się okazało, jego decyzja była słuszna. Cell ruszył po chwili, nieco mniej zmęczony i pewniejszy siebie, ale jednocześnie dużo mniej skoncentrowany.  
Taurus uchylił się przed prawym prostym i odskoczył, unikając zamaszystego kopnięcia, po czym nagle przyspieszył taranując mutanta, uderzając czołem w jego twarz. Poprawił krótką, ale treściwą falą ki z obu rąk, którą Cell - chcąc nie chcąc - przyjął na korpus. Wkurzony, dymiący lekko twór Gero rzucił się na androida, uderzając go złożonymi w jedną pięść dłońmi w nasadę karku. Cios bardziej ześlizgnął się po pancerzu Taurusa niż go trafił. Cell poprawił kopnięciem z pełnego obrotu, które pchnęło jego przeciwnika bezwładnie w tył. Mutant zniknął, po ułamku sekundy pojawiając się przy nie kontrolującym lotu androidzie i ponownie uderzając złączonymi pięściami, tym razem od góry. Cios przeniknął przez widmo Zanzoken. Taurus zaatakował od tyłu, zamaszystym ciosem wymierzonym w tył głowy przeciwnika, ale i jego pięść przeszyła niematerialną sylwetkę oponenta. Android zdematerializował się błyskawicznie. W samą porę, gdyż przez miejsce, w którym lewitował przed sekundą przeleciał spory, różowy ki-blast. Przywódca Zeta pojawił się tuż obok mutanta wyprowadzając potężne, zamaszyste kopnięcie, tym razem wycelowane w szczękę przeciwnika.  
Masywna noga zgruchotała Cellowi żuchwę, jednocześnie oszałamiając go na chwilę wystarczająco długą by Taurus uzyskał przewagę, której już miał nie oddać. Android doskoczył do Cella i kilkoma potężnymi ciosami na korpus pozbawił go oddechu. Dokończył potężnym zamachem złożonych pięści. Trafił mutanta w prawy bark, posyłając go na skos w kierunku ziemi. Twór Gero przeleciał zaledwie dwa metry zanim nie został przez przywódcę Zeta odkopnięty w przeciwnym kierunku, Taurus od razu po zadaniu poprzedniego ciosu zdematerializował się i pojawił na torze lotu przeciwnika. Akcja była tak szybka, że wyglądało to niemal jakby na moment się rozdwoił. Potężny android po raz kolejny przeskoczył za przeciwnika i wystrzelił w niego z obu dłoni najsilniejszą jaką potrafił, wściekle żółtą falę energii. Przysmażył przeciwnika przez kilka sekund zanim ten nie wypadł z pola rażenia ataku, nadpalony w wielu miejscach i najwyraźniej poważnie ranny. Przywódca Zeta nie miał jednak zamiaru zostawiać roboty niedokończonej. Zwinął się w salcie i kopniakiem posłał mutanta w jedną z nadmorskich skał a zaraz potem, zanim jeszcze jego przeciwnik wbił się w nadmorską skałę w stronę której zmierzał, android rozpoczął ostrzał Renzoku Energy Dan. Klif rozpadł się częściowo od uderzenia Cella i sekundę później, kiedy doleciały do niego pociski po prostu zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi. Seria silnych eksplozji pokryła plażę, rozrzucając fragmenty skał i chmury piachu z plaży. Taurus kontynuował ostrzał jeszcze przez chwilę, kończąc bardzo mocnym akcentem.  
- HELL'S FLASH! - potężna fala ki wystrzeliła z obu dłoni androida trafiając nadal spowite dymem miejsce lądowania mutanta.  
Eksplozja była niesamowita, na całe szczęście miała miejsce przy powierzchni, więc nie mogła uszkodzić planety. To znaczy, nie mogła jej uszkodzić poważnie, gdyż na mapy ludzie i tak musieli teraz nanieść małe poprawki. W tym miejscu powstała całkiem nowa, przyjemna dla oka, owalna zatoka.  
Cella nigdzie nie było widać. Android nie był pewien czy to dobrze. Jego atak był dość silny by zabić mutanta, o ile jego moc mieściła się w granicach, które oszacował przywódca Zeta. Na to pewności Taurus nie miał żadnej. Czułby się lepiej widząc częściowo zmasakrowanego przeciwnika, którego mógłby dobić.  
Według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa Cell był martwy, ale przywódcy oddziału Zeta nie opuszczały złe przeczucia. O ile maszyna może mieć złe przeczucia.

Gohan, dysząc jeszcze ze zmęczenia, opuścił się powoli na dno krateru, który wytworzyła eksplozja jego Kamehamehy. Nie do końca rozumiał co się stało, dlaczego jednak zwyciężył. Czy Son Goten nagle osłabł? Przecież moment wcześniej miał wyraźną przewagę...  
Starszy z braci przypuszczał, że już nigdy się tego nie dowie. Jego brat nie mógł przeżyć tego ataku. Ten głupiec zginął.  
Goten był martwy, jego brat, młodszy brat, zginął.  
Son Gohan jakby dopiero teraz uświadomił sobie ten fakt. Uderzyło to w jego psychikę niczym młot. Dotarło do niego, że przed chwilą zabił własnego brata, małego Son Gotena, którego znał od dnia jego urodzenia. Tego samego Gotena, którego sam nauczył latać. Tego samego, z którym bawił się zanim jeszcze jako niemowlak Goten wypowiedział pierwsze słowo.  
"Gohan."  
Łzy same napłynęły do oczu półsaiyana, padł na kolana bezsilnie uderzając pięścią w ziemię. Co się z nim działo? Dlaczego to zrobił? Z przerażeniem uświadomił sobie że gdyby nie ofiara jego brata jego atak doprowadziłby do zniszczenia całej planety.  
Jak nisko mógł upaść? Wykorzystał dokładnie ten sam chwyt co Cell, kiedy pozbawiał życia jego. Zagroził niewinnym, zmuszając Gotena do walki o ich życie.  
Gohan zawył nieludzko, uświadamiając sobie dlaczego zwyciężył przed momentem. Goten przyjął cios na siebie.  
NIE CHCIAŁ wygrać. NIE CHCIAŁ zabić JEGO, swojego BRATA.  
Saiyan uniósł głowę ku niebu, z jego twarzy dało się wyczytać mekę, którą w tym momencie przeżywał. Nagle wyraz jego twarzy trochę się zmienił. Niepodziewanie zawodzenie starszego z synów Goku przerodziło się w śmiech. Przerażający, upiorny śmiech, niczym u szaleńca.  
Ten głupiec zginął bo nie chciał zabić jego... Cóż za ironia... Kompletny idiota.  
Półsaiyan roześmiał jeszcze głośniej, zupełnie nie panując już nad sobą.  
Resztki ludzkich uczuć, które w sobie miał były już w ostatnim stadium agonii.

- Son Gohan będzie cierpiał - powiedział twardo Kaioshin. - Będzie cierpiał widząc śmierć swoich najbliższych. Będzie cierpiał widząc jak sam ich zabija. To moja zemsta.  
- Zemsta?  
- Tak! - syknął przez zęby Kaioshin. - On pierwszy ośmielił się postawić stopę na Kaioshin-sei, chociaż nie miał do tego żadnego prawa! Dotknął naszego świętego miecza i co najgorsze uwolnił stamtąd tamtego przeklętego starucha! - Władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki uspokoił się nieco zanim wznowił wywód: - Dlatego będzie cierpiał, własnoręcznie zabijając swoich bliskich, jednego po drugim. Będzie zupełnie świadomy tego, co robi, ale nie uda mu się wyrwać spod mojej kontroli - wyjaśnił spokojnie. - Nie jestem jakimś podrzędnym czarnoksiężnikiem jak Babidi czy jego ojciec. Nie da się złamać mojej kontroli nad czyimś umysłem.  
- Rozumiem - powiedział Talic. Nie przyznałby tego głośno, ale współpraca z jego przełożonym coraz mniej mu się podobała.

Z centrum, ogromnego krateru dobiegł Son Gohana bardzo słaby, niemal niesłyszalny jęk. Saiyan Zaczął iść w tamtą stronę z ogromnym zdziwieniem dostrzegając swojego brata, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Goten leżał częściowo zakopany w ziemi, która najrywaźniej opadła po eksplozji. Żył jeszcze, ale był już dosłownie na krawędzi. Z jego niegdyś białego stroju zostały zaledwie pokrawione strzępy, włosy oczywiście powróciły do czarnej barwy.  
Starszy z synów Goku popatrzył na poranioną i poparzoną twarz swego najbliższego krewnego. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, podchodząc jeszcze bliżej.  
- No proszę, jakimś cudem jeszcze dychasz - stwierdził lakonicznie. - Tylko pogratulować, trzymasz się życia z zadziwiającym uporem, braciszku.  
Goten oczywiście nie odpowiedział, był niemal nieprzytomny, słowa docierały do niego jak przez gruby mur. Ledwo je słyszał, nawet nie wspominając o rozumieniu czy możliwości odpowiedzi.  
- Widzę, że nie jesteś w nastroju do wymiany zdań? - Gohan roześmiał się. - Dobrze, będę dobrym starszym bratem i skrócę ci męki. Nie musisz mówić "do zobaczenia."  
W dłoni Gohana pojawił się okrągły ki-blast. Saiyan wycelował go w głowę Son Gotena.  
- KIENZAN!  
Przez ułamek sekundy Gohana ogarnęło uczucie deja vu. Dokładnie w taki sam sposób ktoś przeszkodził Cellowi w dobiciu jego, rok temu. Saiyan jednak nie miał zamiaru dać się pokroić, uskoczył zwinnie przed dyskiem energii i wylądował na podłożu, przyglądając się napastnikowi.  
Był to wysoki, potężnie zbudowany Saiyan z charakterystycznie sterczącą do tyłu fryzurą. Ubrany był w biało-niebieski saiyański pancerz w wersji z naramiennikami. Na lewym oku miał czerwony skauter z zieloną szybką.  
- Saladin - powiedział domyślnie Gohan. - No, no. Akurat ciebie to się w tym miejscu nie spodziewałem.  
Brat Vegety uśmiechnął się podobnie jak to miał w zwyczaju czynić jego brat.  
- Wiesz - powiedział, zdejmując skauter i przymocowując go do pasa. - Mam dość roli obserwatora. Najwyższy czas wkroczyć do akcji!

Cell leżał na dnie morza, tuż przy brzegu. Nie czuł się dobrze. Przegrał tę walkę, i to z kretesem. Można powiedzieć, że odniósł podręcznikową porażkę. Zgubiło go wszystko, co tylko mogło go zgubić, zbytnia pewność siebie, nadmierna wiara w swoją przewagę, brak samokontroli i zupełnie bezsensowna brawura. Chciało mu się śmiać.  
Ale nie mógł się roześmiać, był pod wodą. Mógł tylko puścić kilka bąbelków a i to w niewielkim stopniu bo jego płuca, jak i większość innych narządów wewnętrznych, były w strzępach. Brakowało mu też połowy prawej ręki i większej części obu skrzydeł. Oba odstające na boki płaty na głowie także wyparowały.  
Ironia sytuacji dotknęła go podwójnie, kiedy uświadomił sobie, że tak czy inaczej zwycięstwo ma w kieszeni. Co prawda w stanie, w którym teraz się znajdował o żadnej przemianie nie było mowy, ale miał jedną nieuczciwą przewagę, którą mógł teraz wykorzystać.  
Wstał powoli, nie wiadomo skąd dobywając Senzu.  
Taka mała fasolka... a tak bardzo mogła zmienić przebieg starcia!  
Cell nie zastanawiając się dłużej połknął ziarenko. Momentalnie jego ciało ożyło, na nowo wypełniając się energią. Mutant, wykorzystując zdolność wchłoniętego rok wcześniej Buu, zregenerował stracone w wyniku ataku Taurusa części ciała, potrafił sam się regenerować, ale zdolności demona były bardziej naturalne, poza tym nie wymagały użycia dużej ki, więc mutant mógł pozostać nieodkryty, na czym dość mocno mu zależało.  
Mimo iż odzyskał siły, nadal nie był pewien zwycięstwa. Taurus był lekko uszkodzony, ale nie powinno mu to przeszkadzać w walce. Nie był także zmęczony, wyglądało na to, że podobnie jak #17 i #18 dysponował nieograniczoną energią. Cell wiedział, że jest minimalnie mocniejszy i że musi to wykorzystać jeśli chce wygrać to starcie. Po chwili wpadł na doskonały pomysł.  
Przywóca Zeta wyraźnie wyczuł koncentrację ki pod powierzchnią, najwyraźniej jego przeciwnik nie był jeszcze martwy. Miał też chyba jeszcze ochotę do walki, gdyż nagle spod powierzchni wystrzeliły dziesiątki i setki niewielkich ki-blastów. Cell najwyraźniej strzelał na oślep, gdyż Taurus nie miał zbyt dużo kłopotu z omijaniem wiązek pocisków. Nagle ki na dnie oceanu momentalnie wzrosła, a ułamek sekundy po tym po prostu zniknęła.  
Radar energetyczny androida zasygnalizował dużą moc obecną za jego plecami.  
Za późno.  
Przywódca Zeta nie zdążył wykonać uniku. Kamehameha stworzonego przez doktora Gero mutanta przebiła go na wylot, kompletnie masakrując mu korpus. Mniejsze i większe szare, metalowe fragmenty poleciały na wszystkie strony. Potężna sylwetka Taurusa jeszcze przez chwilę bezwładnie unosiła się w powietrzu, po czym zaczęła coraz szybciej opadać. Chwilę później zniknęła pośród fal, podobnie jak wcześniej ciała Cancera i Virgo. Najpotężniejszy z androidów Zeta na zawsze już zakończył swoje istnienie.  
Cell uśmiechnął się z zadowoleniem, atak kosztował go dużo energii, ale był to wysiłek, który się opłacił. Ku jego niezadowoleniu, niedługo mu przyszło w samotności napawać się zwycięstwem.  
"Natychmiast teleportuj się na Kaioshin-sei" - usłyszał głos w głowie. - "Twoja misja jest zakończona."  
"Trzy androidy pozostały przy życiu" - odparł mutant. - "Szukają kul. Mogę je namierzyć Smoczym Radarem i zniszczyć."  
"One nie mają znaczenia. Natychmiast wracaj."  
Cell wzruszył ramionami, przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i zniknął.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego ósmego.

Czy Saladin naprawdę jest w stanie podjąć walkę z Gohanem?


	89. Niespodziewany powrót

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział LXXXIX - Niespodziewany powrót

- Nie chcę cię martwić, Saladin, ale nie masz szans - powiedział Gohan. - Może i jestem nieco osłabiony po pojedynku z Gotenem, ale nie na tyle by nie dać rady komuś takiemu jak ty.  
- Ojciec cię nie nauczył, że nie należy niedoceniać przeciwnika? - odparł w tym samym tonie Saladin, owijając sobie ogon dookoła pasa. - A więc patrz teraz! - krzyknął nagle, tworząc na dłoni okrągła kulę ki i posyłając ją w powietrze.  
Po krótkiej chwili pocisk eksplodował zmieniając się w emanujący bladym światłem okrągły obiekt.  
Saladin spojrzał na niego, czując błyskawiczny przypływ adrenaliny.  
Gohan skojarzył co się dzieje, widział już kiedyś coś takiego.  
- NIE! - wrzasnął doskakując do przeciwnika. Błyskawicznie skojarzył fakty. Próbując wyrwać bratu Vegety owinięty wokół talii ogon mógłby nie zdążyć. Miał tylko jedno wyjście.  
Jedną dłonią złapał Saladina za szyję, a drugą przystawił mu do głowy, a konkretniej - do oczu, po czym wystrzelił tak silny ki-blast jak tylko potrafił.  
Saiyan zawył z bólu, kiedy jego gałki oczne momentalnie zwęgliły się od mocy ataku. Poleciał do tyłu na kilkanaście metrów i bezwładnie uderzył o ziemię, przez chwilę sunąc po niej zanim się zatrzymał.  
- Spróbuj teraz spojrzeć na swój sztuczny księżyc - Gohan splunął, ale zaraz potem się uśmiechnął. - Gdybyś od razu zaczął się przemieniać, zamiast heroicznie ratować mojego braciszka to pewnie byś zdążył. Cóż, wygląda, że mam dzisiaj wyjątkowe szczęście.  
Saladin zawył tylko, łapiąc się za twarz, ból był potworny, niemal nie do wytrzymania.  
- Boli? - zapytał sarkastycznie starszy syn Goku. - Nie martw się, długo nie poboli. Ty dla odmiany masz dzisiaj pecha. - Półsaiyan złączył dłonie nad głową.  
- MA... - kopnięty w tył głowy Gohan nie zdążył dokończyć okrzyku, poleciał do przodu i zarył o ziemię, przez chwilę trąc o skalny grunt. Niemal od razu odbił się dłońmi i stanął na nogach. Jego twarz pokryta była licznymi, brudnymi i krwawiącymi zadrapaniami.  
- Kto... - zaczął wściekle, gotów bez wahania zabić napastnika niezależnie od tego kim się okaże.  
Jednak tożsamość napastnika sprawiła, że się zawahał. Po prostu zamarł w bezruchu.  
Stał przed nim nikt inny jak Piccolo we własnej, zielonej osobie.

Fala uderzyła o burtę kutra, wstrząsając pokładem i przewracając kilku członków załogi.  
- Co się dzieje? - krzyknął kapitan. - Skąd te fale, przecież nie ma wiatru?  
- Nie mam pojęcia, kapitanie - odrzekł pierwszy oficer. - Ale mamy jeszcze jeden problem. W złapaliśmy coś dużego.  
- Jak dużego?  
- Na pewno nie jest to tuńczyk. Co najmniej rekin i to duży. Strasznie ciężki.  
- Wyciągać! Tylko ostrożnie, nie zniszczcie sieci.  
Wspólnymi siłami z mała pomocą automatycznego dźwigu załodze udało się wydobyć sieć na pokład, razem z jej zawartością, która okazał się być niewysoki mężczyzna, najwyraźniej topielec, gdyż skórę miał całą zszarzałą od wody. Na ciele widać było liczne obrażenia.  
- Na Wszechmogącego! Skąd on się tu wziął? - marynarze byli wyraźnie poruszeni tą sytuacją.  
- Kapitanie! On trzyma coś w dłoni.  
Rzeczywiście, dłoń trupa kurczowo zaciśnięta była na jakimś małym, okrągłym przedmiocie.  
- Więc na co czekasz? - zapytał kapitan. - Sprawdź co to.  
- Ja?  
- Pospiesz się!  
Marynarz głośno przełknął ślinę, podchodząc niepewnie do trupa i pochylając się nad nim. Zaczął manipulować przy dłoni tamtego. Była zadziwiająco silnie zaciśnięta na niewielkiej pomarańczowej kuli.  
W tym momencie topielec drgnął.  
Pierwszy oficer targnął się do tyłu tak gwałtownie, iż niemal stracił przytomność uderzając tyłem głowy o pokład.  
Wyłowiony mężczyzna otworzył oczy i wstał powoli. Marynarze zaczęli się cofać w przerażeniu.  
- Gdzie jestem? - zapytał wyraźnie. - Skąd się tu wziąłem?  
- Je... jesteś na pokładzie "Węża Morskiego" - powiedział niepewnie kapitan. - Wy... wyłowiliśmy cię przed chwilą. Myśleliśmy, że nie żyjesz.  
- Wyłowiliście? - mężczyzna zauważył, że faktycznie nogi ma zaplątane w sieć rybacką. - Masakra - uśmiechnął się. - Widać na bezrybiu i Cancer ryba.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się kapitan, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Jakby mało było dziwactwa nagle z nieba - jakby to była najzwyczajniejsza rzecz na świecie - zleciała jeszcze trójka osobników o równie szarej skórze co domniemany topielec.  
- Cancer! - powiedziała z wyraźną ulgą wysoka kobieta z burzą niebieskich loków na głowie. - Jednak nie zostałeś zniszczony!  
- Ano nie, ale było blisko.  
- Radar wykrył Smoczą Kulę - powiedział najwyższy z przybyłych, mierzący ponad dwa metry facet o twarzy seryjnego mordercy. - Masz ją?  
- Owszem - nazwany Cancerem podał pomarańczową kulkę rozmówcy, kapitan zauważył, że była ozdobiona gwiazdką. - Czy... czy Virgo została zniszczona? Leżałem na dnie, kiedy to spadło na mnie razem z jej ręką.  
Dryblas potwierdził to skinieniem głowy.  
- Nie ma teraz czasu na żale. Możesz lecieć z nami?  
- Nie sądzę. Nie udało mi się nawet dotrzeć do brzegu z tą kulą... Po drodze chyba miałem jakieś zwarcie, bo ocknąłem się tutaj.  
- W takim razie zostajesz tu. My musimy znaleźć resztę kul. Opóźniałbyś nas.  
Cancer skinął głową. Trójka latających osobników odbiła się z pokładu i po chwili zniknęła na horyzoncie.  
- Wygląda na to, że trochę z wami zostanę - powiedział szaroskóry. - No to jak, mam zrefować żagle czy co wy tam robicie na takich statkach?  
Cała załoga wpatrywała się w niego w osłupieniu, niektórym nieco poopadały szczęki.  
- Co? Czy powiedziałem coś nie tak?

Gohan przez chwilę wpatrywał się swego byłego nauczyciela nie mogąc wykrztusić ani słowa.  
- P-Piccolo? To naprawdę ty?  
Nameczanin nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w półsaiyana zimnym wzrokiem. Nie miał na sobie turbana i peleryny.  
Gohan przełknął ślinę. Na taką sytuację nie był przygotowany. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że nie chciał walczyć z Piccolo. Nie miał przed tym większych oporów niż przed starciem z Gotenem. Starszy z barci Son wahał się, gdyż właśnie okazało się, że jeden z faktów, które przekazał mu Kaioshin nie był prawdą. Władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki twierdził, że Piccolo nie ma na Ziemi, że nie żyje, zabity gdzieś w kosmosie, tysiące lat świetlnych od Ziemi.  
Jak dotąd informacje Kaioshina zawsze okazywały się prawdziwe. Teraz było inaczej. Dlatego Gohan się wahał.  
- Son Gohan - powiedział powoli Nameczanin, głos miał jakby nieco inny niż Saiyan to pamiętał, z drugiej strony już dość dawno nie widział się ze swym dawnym mentorem - co się z tobą stało? Dlaczego walczysz po stronie wrogów Ziemi?  
- Ja... - zaczął niepewnie syn Goku - ja... po prostu walczę po zwycięskiej stronie - powiedział znacznie normalniejszym głosem, najwyraźniej powoli odzyskując rezon.  
- Kiedyś byłeś wielkim wojownikiem - stwierdził smutno Piccolo. - Pamiętasz swoją walkę z Cellem?  
- Którą? - odparł Gohan. - Tą w której przez moją głupotę zginął mój ojciec czy tę drugą, kiedy z tego samego powodu to ja dałem się zabić? - Nameczanin milczał. - Byłem przegrańcem. O co wtedy walczyłem? O ludzkość? O Ziemię? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! to nie są rzeczy warte by za nie nadstawiać karku.  
- Posłuchaj sam siebie! - huknął Nameczanin. - Nie mówisz jak Gohan, którego znałem.  
- Bo nie jestem już tym, kogo znałeś Piccolo. I bardzo się z tego cieszę! A teraz... Ponieważ cię lubię, pozwolę ci odlecieć. Mam tu dwóch takich do dobicia.  
- Nie mogę na to pozwolić, Gohan.  
Saiyan roześmiał się.  
- A co chcesz zrobić? Spróbować mnie powstrzymać? Zapomniałeś, że od jakichś dwudziestu lat jesteśmy na nieco innym poziomie? Nie masz żadnych szans!  
Piccolo - choć wydawało sie to niemożliwe - jeszcze bardziej spoważniał, spoglądając uważnie na swego dawnego ucznia.

Eksplozja wstrząsnęła całą pokrytą lodem okolicą, sprawiając że kilka fragmentów lądolodu pokryło się wyraźnymi pęknięciami. Pancerna, ale nie dość wytrzymała brama wyleciała z głośnym hukiem. Wejście do ziemskiej kryjówki - choć jej właściciel nigdy nie używał słowa "kryjówka", tylko "siedziba" - Kaioshina stanęło otworem.  
- Co się dzieje? - krzyknął Doktor Gero. - Co to było?  
- Najwyraźniej ktoś nas atakuje! - wrzasnął piskliwym głosem Babidi.  
- Niemożliwe! Nikt nie wie o tym miejscu! Kto...  
W dymie, który pokrył cały korytarz prowadzący od nieszczęsnej bramy dało się dostrzec sylwetki dwóch postaci. Jednej wysokiej i szczupłej oraz jednej bardzo niskiej, choć także niewiele grubszej.  
- Punkt dla ciebie, Cinna - dało się słyszeć męski głos. - Jak zwykle miałeś rację. Rzeczywiście tu są.  
- Wiesz, kiedy przeanalizowałem wszystkie fakty, to stało się oczywiste - odparł mu drugi głos, bardzo łagodny w brzmieniu. - Gdzie indziej mogliby się ukryć, by jednocześnie trzymać rękę na pulsie i być całkowicie bezpieczni? To musiała być Ziemia.  
- Dla mnie to nie jest takie oczywiste, ale jak wiadomo to ty jesteś od myślenia. Skąd wiedziałeś, że są dokładnie tutaj?  
- Kiedy ty trenowałeś z Vegetą i koleżkami z oddziału, miałem mnóstwo czasu na przemyślenia i przeprowadzenie małego dochodzenia. Trochę to trwało, ale w końcu ich znalazłem. Niedawno. - W słowach tych była ukryta subtelna aluzja, zarzucająca Blankowi, że przez tyle czasu kompletnie olewał swojego najlepszego kumpla. Wysoki Lanfan jednak jej nie zauważył, albo przynajmniej nie dał tego po sobie poznać. - Tyle tylko, że sam mógłbym sobie nie poradzić, dlatego byłeś mi potrzebny.  
- Kapuję. No więc weźmy się do roboty. Trzeba rozwalić to miejsce i to najlepiej na jak najdrobniejsze kawałki.  
Gero i Babidi popatrzyli po sobie nawzajem. W oczach obu geniuszy widać było czysty strach. Tu mieli być bezpieczni...  
Jeszcze wiele eksplozji rozległo się tego dnia na Antarktydzie, ponieważ jednak nie było te zbyt często odwiedzane miejsce, prawie nikt tego nie zauważył.

Koniec rozdziału osiemdziesiątego dziewiątego.

Gohan kontra Piccolo... kto zwycięży jeśli dojdzie do tej walki?


	90. Mistyfikacja

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XC - Mistyfikacja

Piccolo uważnie zmierzył Gohana wzrokiem.  
- Dobrze wiem, że nie mam żadnych szans. To nie ma znaczenia. Nie pozwolę ci ich zabić. Będziesz musiał najpierw zabić mnie.  
Saiyan uśmiechnął się wrednie.  
- Skoro tak bardzo tego chcesz. Nie odmówię. Tylko nie mów potem, że nie dałem ci szans. Chociaż, właściwie to nie sądzę byś wkrótce był w stanie jeszcze cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
Piccolo stanął w gotowej do obrony pozycji.  
Gohan rozpłynął się w powietrzu, pojawił za swym byłym nauczycielem i uderzył go łokciem w plecy. Nameczanin poleciał do przodu, odbił się dłońmi, obrócił w powietrzu i wylądował na stopach, twarzą w kierunku przeciwnika, który już przygotowywał się do ataku.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME...  
Zielonoskóry wojownik zareagował błyskawicznie, rzucił się Saiyana zanim ten zdołał dokończyć słowo i uderzył go prawym sierpowym w twarz. Syn Goku przewidział ten ruch, celowo go sprowokował. Cios Piccolo przeniknął przez widmo Zanzoken, zaś Gohan pojawił się nad przeciwnikiem i strzelił w niego ki-blastem. Nie trafił bezpośrednio, ale eksplozja była dość silna by odrzucić Nameczanina na kilka metrów. Powinna go także oszołomić, ale o dziwo Piccolo poderwał się praktycznie od razu, zupełnie jakby nie odczuwał bólu. Dzięki błyskawicznej reakcji udało mu się uniknąć kopnięcia Gohana, który wbił się nogą w podłoże. Gdyby Nameczanin nadal tam leżał, zostałby boleśnie przygwożdżony do ziemi.  
Saiyan syknął z irytacją, odbijając się od razu, nie dość szybko jednak by nie oberwać od przeciwnika ki-blastem, który pchnął go na grunt. Syn Goku przetoczył się nieco dalej niż można by sądzić z siły ciosu i po chwili poderwał na nogi.  
- Kiepsko, Piccolo - powiedział, prostując się otrzepując postrzępiony nieco, czarny strój z kurzu. - Szczerze mówiąc to spodziewałem się czegoś więcej po tych wszystkich latach treningu i medytacji.  
Nameczanin nie odpowiedział. Wpatrywał się tylko w swego byłego ucznia. Gohan z pewnym zdumieniem zauważył, że jego dawny mentor nie dostał nawet lekkiej zadyszki.  
- Może jednak się mylę i coś tam w tobie drzemie? Co ty na to by zacząć walczyć na poważnie?  
Piccolo wziął głęboki oddech. Wyraźnie widać było, że nie chce żadnej walki. Ani rozpoznawczej, ani tym bardziej poważnej.  
- Gohan, proszę, zastanów się nad tym co robisz! Dlaczego niszczysz wszystko co osiągnąłeś? Nie jesteśmy wrogami, nie musimy ze sobą walczyć!  
Saiyan zniknął, materializując się przy przeciwnika i kopiąc go w szczękę. Rzucony do tyłu Piccolo wykorzystał impet uderzenia do zrobienia w powietrzu salta w tył i wylądował ciężko.  
- Zamknąłbyś się wreszcie, zrzędzisz zupełnie jak moja matka - stwierdził Gohan.  
- Nie chcę z tobą wal...  
Syn Goku nie pozwolił mu skończyć, zawył wściekle, rzucając się na swego byłego nauczyciela i uderzając go wierzchem prawej pięści w bok głowy. Piccolo na moment stracił równowagę, ale udało mu się nie przewrócić.  
- Zaczynasz mnie wkurzać, wiesz! - warknął Saiyan, doskakując i kopiąc przeciwnika w brzuch. - Zamknij! - przy każdym słowie Gohan zadawał Nameczaninowi silny cios w korpus lub głowę. - Wreszcie! Tę! Zieloną! Mordę!  
Po ostatnim lewym sierpowym Piccolo poleciał z dość dużą prędkością w tył, wbijając się niezbyt głęboko w jakąś skałę, cudem chyba nie zdmuchniętą wcześniej przez falę uderzeniową Kamehamehy od której padł Goten.  
Saiyan utworzył nad głową Kienzan i rzucił nim w zielonoskórego wojownika, przewidując, że Piccolo impulsem ki rozwali skalną formację i ucieknie w powietrze. Ten jednak zrobił coś zupełnie innego, rzucił się do przodu, próbując wyminąć energetyczny dysk. Prawie mu się udało. Kienzan rozorał mu nieco bok, tuż nad biodrem, po czym trafił w skałę, ostatecznie dokonując jej żywota i rozproszył się po chwili.  
Nameczanin wylądował pewnie na obu nogach, zimno mierząc Gohana wzrokiem. Nie krzyknął z bólu kiedy Kienzan go trafił, nawet się nie skrzywił. Syn Goku ze zdumieniem zauważył, że z rany jego dawnego mentora nie wypłynęła ani kropelka krwi.

Scorpio i, trzymający w ramionach Pan, Tenshinhan obserwowali walkę z pewnym zdziwieniem, choć raczej bez specjalnych złudzeń.  
- Nie wiem skąd Piccolo się tu wziął - zaczął Tenshinhan. - Ale nie idzie mu najlepiej. Nie sądzę by wygrał.  
- To pewne, że przegra - powiedział Scorpio takim tonem jakby już znał wynik starcia. - Może jednak zapewni wam dość czasu. Powinniście uciekać.  
- My? A co z tobą?  
- Jestem tylko maszyną - blado uśmiechnął się android. - Stworzono mnie po to by walczyć w obronie słabszych. W razie czego opóźnię go jeszcze trochę.  
Tenshinhan nie odpowiedział, zamyślił się. Gdyby był sam, nawet nie rozważałby opuszczenia tego miejsca. Teraz jednak musiał się opiekować Pan. Ona nie powinna tu przebywać.  
Trójoki wojownik przez chwilę bił się z myślami. W końcu zdecydował.  
- Nie. Zostaniemy. Nie po to trenowaliśmy cały rok - przerwał - całe życie - poprawił - żeby teraz uciekać.  
- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! - zdenerwował się Scorpio. - Sądzisz, że ten zielony sądzi, że wygra? On odwraca uwagę wroga! Jak sądzisz po co? Żebyś mógł sobie popatrzeć na walkę?  
- Masz rację - przyznał Tenshinhan. - To nie może pójść na marne. Chyba wiem jak to wykorzystać.

"Coś jest tu potwornie nie tak" - myślał gorączkowo Gohan. - "To zupełnie nie ten sam Piccolo co kiedyś. Nie jest chyba dużo silniejszy niż był, ale walczy zupełnie inaczej. Wydaje się nie czuć bólu. Czyżby aż tak dobrze teraz nad sobą panował? Dlaczego nie krwawi?"  
Saiyan powoli przestawał czuć się pewnie. Miał chyba przewagę, ale nie opuszczało go uczucie, że coś tu wyjątkowo nie gra. To uczucie nie pozwalało mu pokazać pełni możliwości, bał się choćby na moment odsłonić, nie wiedząc co jego przeciwnik może trzymać w zanadrzu.  
Gohan zaczął się wahać. Zaatakował ostrożnie, zbyt ostrożnie. Piccolo uchylił się przed kopnięciem i strzelił ki-blastem, który z tej odległości po prostu musiał trafić. Eksplozja wytrąciła syna Goku z równowagi, niemal go przewracając. Saiyan, balansując ciałem, jakimś cudem się wyprostował, nic jednak nie widząc z powodu chmury dymu powstałej po wybuchu pocisku. Piccolo wykorzystał to i kopnął potężnie w miejsce w którym według wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa powinna się znajdować głowa jego byłego ucznia. Saiyanem rzuciło do tyłu, odbił się raz od podłoża i sekundę później wylądował na nim, bezwładnie niczym worek kartofli. Nameczanin nie stracił okazji, wyciągnął przed siebie obie dłonie i wystrzelił silny ki-blast, który eksplodował potężnie zasłaniając przy tym Gohana chmurą dymu i pyłu.  
Zielonoskóry wojownik wiedział, że nie trafił. Wyczuł ki przeciwnika materializującą się za nim. Syn Goku zniknął z miejsca wybuchu na ułamek sekundy przed jego nastąpieniem. Piccolo zdematerializował się, kopniak Saiyana przeszył tylko powietrze. Gohan zatrzymał się, straciwszy przeciwnika z oczu. Z jakiegoś powodu nie potrafił wyczuć jego energii, nawet kiedy Piccolo atakował. Tak też było i w tym przypadku. Oberwał ciosem złączonych pięści w głowę co oszołomiło go na ułamek sekundy, tym razem jednak nie na dość długo by Nameczanin zdołał uzyskać przewagę. Gohan odwrócił się, blokując przedramieniem kopnięcie z półobrotu. Następnie skontrował prawym prostym, który trafił Piccolo prosto w twarz, miażdżąc mu nos i sprawiajac, że głowa zielonoskórego odskoczyła do tyłu. Saiyan nie zatrzymał się, poprawił krótkim hakiem pod żebra. Nameczanin nie skulił się od tego ciosu, ale i tak nie zdołał się obronić przed kolejnym atakiem. Son Gohan wystrzelił niezbyt silny ki-blast, który jednak spełnił swoje zadanie, to znaczy odepchnął i przewrócił jego przeciwnika. Następnie pierworodny Goku uniósł dłonie nad głowę, koncentrując energię.  
- MASENKO! - krzyknął, posyłając pomarańczowy strumień ki w przeciwnika. Piccolo zorientował się w sytuacji, najszybciej jak mógł poderwał się nogi i odskoczył. Był jednak nieco zbyt wolny.  
Eksplozja o promieniu dobrych dwudziestu metrów rzuciła Nameczaninem niczym szmacianą lalką.  
Dym powoli opadł, na brzegu ogromnego krateru powstałego po wcześniejszym ataku Kamehamehy pojawił się nowy, na skraju którego leżał zielonoskóry wojownik. Próbował się podnieść, ale szło mu to niemrawo, nie miał połowy lewego przedramienia, jego lewa noga była cała w strzępach. Nadal nie krwawił.

- Co masz na myśli? - zapytał Tenshinhana zdezorientowany Scorpio.  
- Proszę, zaopiekuj się Pan - powiedział tamten, podając nadal skuloną dziewczynkę Scorpio.  
- Oszalałeś? - zapytał android. - Co chcesz zrobić?  
- Spróbuję wydostać stamtąd Son Gotena. Mam Senzu. Jeśli udałoby mi się mu je dać... Gohan jest teraz osłabiony, Goten powinien dać sobie radę.  
Android skinął głową.  
- Bądź ostrożny.  
Tenshinhan uśmiechnął się i ostrożnie, starając się nie wydzielić ani odrobiny ki ruszył w kierunku młodszego z synów Goku.

Sylwetka Piccolo zamigotała, kiedy Gohan do niego podszedł. Saiyan uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia kiedy nagle Nameczanin po prostu rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Na miejscu jego dawnego nauczyciela leżał równie mocno zbudowany, ale zupełnie inaczej wyglądający osobnik o szarej skórze, spod której w zranionych miejscach wyraźnie prześwitywały fragmenty metalowego pancerza.  
- Android? - zapytał sam siebie Gohan. - Co tu się do wszystkich diabłów dzieje?  
Szaroskóry spojrzał na swoje lewe przedramię, a raczej na jego resztki.  
- Zniszczyłeś mi panel - powiedział, gramoląc się na nogi, ton jego głosu wahał się, przy jednym słowie brzmiał jak Piccolo przed chwilą, przy innym przybierał beznamiętną, komputerową barwę. Android odchrząknął i dalej mówił już normalnie. - Bez niego nie utrzymam kamuflażu - wyjaśnił, przyglądajac się krytycznie swojej zmasakrowanej lewej ręce.  
- Nie jesteś Piccolo - stwierdził oczywisty fakt Gohan. - No jasne, nie mogłeś być Piccolo. Przecież Kaioshin mówił mi, że on nie żyje - Gohan niemal sam się zdziwił, że zwątpił w słowa władcy Wschodniej Megagalaktyki.  
Android nie odpowiedział, wpatrywał się tylko w Gohana.  
- Powiedz mi, to pewnie nie był przypadek, Skąd wiedziałeś, że Piccolo był moim nauczycielem? Skąd wiedziałeś do kogo się upodobnić?  
- Nasłuchałem się dość opowieści o waszych losach. Twoich, jego, właściwie was wszystkich - odparł sucho android, kątem oka zauważając zbliżającego się do Son Gotena Tenshinhana. - Spotkałem twojego nauczyciela na poprzednim Tenkaichi Budokai. Zapamiętałem jak wyglądał i mówił.  
- Głos miałeś trochę inny.  
- Słyszałem go z dużej odległości. Mogłem nie złapać czystego dźwięku - szaroskóry miał nadzieję, że Saiyan nie zorientuje się, iż stara się grać na zwłokę. - Tak w ogóle to mam na imię Aries.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi.  
Już tylko kilkadziesiąt metrów dzieliło trójokiego wojownika od młodszego z braci Son.  
Gohan skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast.  
- Już po tobie! - krzyknął wyciągając rękę w stronę Ariesa. W tym samym momencie oberwał w plecy niezbyt silnym pociskiem. Zachwiał się, ale po sekundzie obrócił z wściekłością. Zauważył, że strzelał Saladin. Brat Vegety stał z wyciągniętymi przed siebie dłońmi. Skórę na twarzy miał mocno poparzoną, oczywiście nadal nic nie widział. Najwyraźniej strzelał na słuch.  
Gohan za to doskonale widział. Zauważył nie tylko Saladina, ale także scenę mającą miejsce za jego plecami. Tenshinhan właśnie dotarł do Gotena.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego.


	91. Demon i bestia

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCI - Demon i bestia

Wydarzenia potoczyły się praktycznie jednocześnie. Gohan skoczył w kierunku Tenshinhana dokładnie w tym samym momencie, w którym Aries wystrzelił w półsaiyana ki-blast ze zdrowej ręki i w którym trójoki wojownik sięgnął po skórzaną sakiewkę przy swoim pasie. Przez sekundę sytuacja była zawieszona, zupełnie jakby czas się zatrzymał.  
Android nie trafił, to chyba rzeczywiście był szczęśliwy dzień dla starszego z synów Goku.  
Gohan błyskawicznie dopadł do Tenshinhana, po drodze trafiając jeszcze ki-blastem Saladina, który pchnięty impetem eksplozji odrzucony został na znaczną odległość, jednocześnie tracąc przytomność. Półsaiyan złapał za nadgarstek trójokiego Ziemianina, rzucił nim w powietrze i szybkim pociskiem ki wybił mu w korpusie dużą, krwawą dziurę.  
Martwe ciało Tenshinhana opadło bezwładnie na ziemię, pod nim błyskawicznie utworzyła się spora, czerwona plama. Płaski woreczek zawierający Senzu upadł kilka metrów dalej.  
- NIEEEEEEE! - doszedł do uszu półsaiyana głośny płaczliwy krzyk, w tym samym momencie poczuł on dużą ki po swojej prawej. Odwrócił się tę stronę tylko po to by otrzymać w szczękę cios tak silny, że niemal się od niego przewrócił. Nie zobaczył co go zaatakowało, ale od razu się tego domyślił.  
Błyskawiczna dematerializacja uchroniła go przed kolejnym uderzeniem. Pojawił się jakieś dwadzieścia metrów wyżej spoglądając w dół, na swoją otoczoną złotą aurą Super-Saiyana córkę. Szybko wylądował na prostych nogach, za jej plecami. Pan odwróciła się do niego, była wściekła. Po wcześniejszym płaczu zostały tylko brudne ślady na policzkach. Wzrok małej Saiyanki pełen był zawziętości i gniewu.  
- Zabiłeś Tenshinhana! - na pół wykrzyczała, na pół wypłakała ośmiolatka.  
- Ho, ho, malutka - zaczął Gohan. - Widzę, że nie boisz się podnieść ręki na swojego tatusia? Z jednej strony to godne podziwu, z drugiej... po prostu głupie.  
- Zabiłeś Tenshihana! - powtórzyła Pan, zaciskając małe piąstki. Targały nią sprzeczne uczucia. Właśnie zabito jej przyjaciela, jej najlepszego przyjaciela. Z drugiej strony, miała przed sobą własnego ojca.

NIE!

To nie mógł być jej ojciec! On nie skrzywdziłby Tenshinhana! Nie zaatkowałby jej wcześniej! To był demon, który wyglądał jak jej ojciec. Saiyanka postanowiła z nim walczyć jak z demonem.  
Wypracowanym, niemal odruchowym ruchem skupiła aurę wokół siebie, przechodząc w Perfect-SSJ.  
- Owszem, zabiłem Tenshihana - potwierdził z uśmiechem demon wyglądający jak jej ojciec. Wyraz jego mocno już pokiereszowanej, po walkach które dzisiaj stoczył, twarzy zmienił się na jeszcze bardziej diabelski. Kontrastowało to nieprzyjemnie z aureolką połyskujacą mu nad głową. - Ale to nic - dodał Gohan. - Jego śmierć była zupełnie bezbolesna w porównaniu do tego co spotka ciebie, córeczko.  
Saiyan rzucił się do ataku, przeleciał dzielące ich metry tuż nad ziemią i zamachnął się z prawej, próbując trafić w głowę córki. Pan błyskawicznie wykonała dwa skoki, jeden do tyłu, dzięki czemu nie została trafiona i jeden do przodu, uderzając jednocześnie Gohana w brzuch. Syn Goku syknął z bólu, ale opanował się i spróbował chwycić córkę obiema dłońmi. Był minimalnie zbyt wolny. Pan skoczyła w górę, czubkiem głowy trafiając ojca w podbródek. Dolna szczęka Gohana uderzyła o górną, kilka zębów skruszyło się boleśnie. Saiyanka wylądowała jakieś dziesięć, piętnaście metrów przed ojcem i zaczęła ostrzeliwać go za pomocą Renzoku Energy Dan. Dziesiątki małych, błękitnych pocisków trafiły półsaiyana wywołując niewielkie, acz bolesne eksplozje. Nagle Gohan wypadł z chmury powstałego dymu i nie zważając na to, że obrywa coraz większą ilością ki-blastów skrócił dystans i zamaszyście uderzył córkę w głowę. Pan poleciała bezwładnie odbijając się kilkukrotnie od skał, ale nagle zniknęła ze swojego miejsca, pojawiła tuż przy ojcu i kopnęła go z silnego zamachu w głowę. Jej noga przeszyła tylko widmo. Saiyan zjawił się za córką i ciosem złączonych pięści uderzył ją w głowę. Dziewczynka boleśnie uderzyła o znajdujące się metr pod nią skalne podłoże, ale zaraz potem rzuciła się do przodu i zatoczyła wokół Gohana spory łuk, w połowie lotu dematerializując się. Syn Goku także zniknął. Po momencie ośmiolatka, kopnięta z półobrotu, podążyła w stronę ziemi wyhamowując dopiero w ostatniej chwili, jednym impulsem ki. Dyszała lekko, nieco już zmęczona. Najwyraźniej od początku walczyła wykorzystując maksimum swych możliwości.  
- Tenshihan nieźle cię wyszkolił - stwierdził beznamiętnie Gohan. - Ale trochę brakuje ci mocy. Jesteś zbyt powolna i zbyt słaba - dokończył sucho. - Najwyższy czas kończyć tę zabawę.  
Saiyan skoncentrował całą energię, jaką jeszcze posiadał. Jego sylwetkę otoczyła biaława aura. Przez sekundę spoglądał jeszcze morderczym wzrokiem na córkę po czym po prostu zniknął.  
Pan otrzymała potężny cios w żebra od którego kompletnie straciła oddech. Następnie, kopnięcie z półobrotu posłało ją bezwładnie w powietrze. Gohan ponownie zdematerializował się, pojawił na jej torze lotu i z przewrotki odkopnął w przeciwnym kierunku. Pan z ogromnym wysiłkiem wyhamowała unikając wbicia się w ziemię i odwróciła, akurat w momencie, w którym jej ojciec na nią szarżował. Rzuciła się do przodu zadając cios, który przeniknął przez sylwetkę Saiyana. Gohan pojawił się znienacka tuż przed nią, uderzając prawym prostym w lewy łuk brwiowy córki. Chlusnęła krew, ale Pan jakby tego nie zauważyła. Z jeszcze większą zaciętością rzuciła się na ojca zamachując się prawym sierpowym. Saiyan złapał jej dłoń i przyciągając nagle do siebie uderzył czołem w jej twarz. Ośmiolatka jęknęła z bólu, Gohan jednak nie puścił jej, tylko ciężko wylądował na ziemi, uderzając córką o grunt niczym maczugą. Następnie podrzucił ją do góry i wystrzelił z prawej dłoni trzy ki-blasty. Wszystkie trafiły celu.  
Pan ciężko opadła na ziemię, zwijała się z bólu, kaszląc krwią. Przez chwilę jej włosy falowały po czym opadły, po raz pierwszy od roku powracając do czarnej barwy.  
Gohan nieśpiesznym, powolnym krokiem podszedł do dziewczynki, złapał ją za włosy i podniósł na wysokość swojej twarzy. Saiyanka nie mogła już dłużej powstrzymać łez. Ból był zbyt potworny. Krew zalewała jej twarz mieszając się z łzami bólu i przerażenia.  
"Dziadku... gdzie jesteś? Proszę, dziadku... pomóż mi."

Goku jednak się nie pojawił.

- To cię nauczy szacunku do własnego ojca - syknął Gohan, puszczając ją i zanim opadła na ziemię kopnął potężnie. Ośmiolatka poleciała po łuku, chwilę potem znowu spadając na ziemię. Jej ojciec znowu zaczął powoli iść w jej kierunku.  
Pan słyszała zbliżające się kroki, napawały ją one bliskim szaleństwa przerażeniem, ale nie była w stanie nic zrobić. Ledwo mogła się czołgać, a i to z ogromnym trudem i towarzyszącym temu bólem połamanych żeber i zwichniętej lewej ręki, która przyjęła na siebie większość impetu kopnięcia Gohana.  
Przezwyciężając ból, dziewczynka zaczęła powoli pełznąć, próbując uciec od ścigających ją kroków. Była bez szans.  
Saiyan zbliżył się i widząc beznadziejne wysiłki swojej córki z uśmiechem posłał w jej plecy ki-blast. Ośmiolatka zawyła, opadając całkowicie na grunt, niemal bez życia.  
- Tak szybko padasz? - zapytał sarkastycznie Gohan, podnosząc swą ofiarę za resztki jej czerwonego kimona. - Jesteś moją córką, musisz być twarda. Zabawa dopiero się rozkręca - Saiyan ocucił dziewczynkę kilkoma niezbyt silnymi ciosami otwartej dłoni w twarz. Następnie rzucił ją dość delikatnie po łuku, zrobił artystyczny półobrót i wystrzelił z dłoni pocisk ki, który trafił Pan i pchnął ją kilkanaście metrów dalej. Syn Goku znowu zaczął się do niej zbliżać. Nie spieszył się.  
Gohan walczył i cierpiał jednocześnie. Z każdym zadanym przez niego ciosem umierała jakaś część jego osobowości. Każdy cios zadawał ból także jemu. Był całkowicie świadom tego, że krzywdzi swoją córkę, że zadaje jej niewyobrażalny dla ośmioletniego dziecka ból. Moc Kaioshina była jednak zbyt potężna, Saiyan nie miał szans się wyrwać spod jego kontroli. Jedynym przejawem jego własnej woli było to, że odruchowo osłabiał ciosy. Dlatego dziewczynka jeszcze żyła, choć można by to chyba nazwać przedłużaniem jej cierpień...  
Cień Gohana padł na córkę. Syn Goku niezbyt delikatnym kopnięciem obrócił na plecy. Była już bardzo skatowana. Całą twarz zalaną miała krwią z rozbitego łuku brwiowego i złamanego nosa. Jej czerwone kimono, podobne do tego noszonego przez Goku, było całe w strzępach. Saiyan podniósł córkę za ubranie na klatce piersiowej, z zamiarem ostatecznego już jej dobicia.  
Zawahał się.  
Jego uwagę zwróciło coś, czego nie spodziewał się ujrzeć w tym momencie.

Ogon. Pan miała ogon.

Ale skąd? Kiedy? Jak?  
Podobnie jak Goku na 21-szym Tenkaichi Budokai czy Gohan w swej pierwszej walce z Vegetą, mała Pan znalazła się w sytuacji naprawdę krytycznej, co sprawiło że odrósł jej ogon. Gdyby Gohan miał okazję to przemyśleć pewnie także doszedłby do tego wniosku. Nie zdążył jednak. Od tego momentu wszytko potoczyło się bardzo szybko.  
Silny strumień energii trafił Saiyana w prawy bok tylko o centymetry mijając jego córkę, ale mimo wszystko jej nie trafiając. Androidy potrafiły być bardzo precyzyjne kiedy zachodziła taka konieczność. Oszołomiony na chwilę Gohan wypuścił Pan z rąk i upadł, podnosząc się dokładnie w momencie, gdy doleciał do niego Aries, który staranował Saiyana. Pchnięty impetem ciosu, Saiyan cofnął się o dwa kroki, ale po chwili syknął wściekle i wystrzeloną z obu rąk potężną, choć mało dokładną falą ki skasował androida już na stałe. Śrubki i fragmenty układów scalonych rozsypały się po okolicy. Gohan zdawał sobie sprawę, że zużył na ten atak trochę zbyt dużo energii, ale nie miało to specjalnego znaczenia. To był ostatni przeciwnik, tak mu się przynajmniej wydawało.  
Jakież było jego zdziwienie półsaiyana gdy nagle oberwał kolejnym pociskiem, od którego ponownie przewrócił się na ziemię. Rozwścieczony do granic możliwości poderwał się na nogi, nie zauważając nawet, że wstawanie przychodzi mu z coraz większym trudem, i omiótł okolicę wzrokiem. Dostrzegł jednego, krępego, mocno poobijanego androida, który wcześniej towarzyszył Tenshihanowi i Gotenowi (tu Gohan zanotował w pamięci, że musi jeszcze sprawdzić czy jego brat żyje i ewentualnie go dobić). To on strzelał.  
Saiyan powoli ruszył w kierunku szaroskórego osobnika, który jednak, mimo swego stanu, najwyraźniej nie miał zamiaru czekać i rzucił się na Saiyana. Niezbyt szybko. Syn Goku zatrzymał się, poczekał aż przeciwnik do niego dobiegnie, zwinnie uchylił się przed jego prawym prostym, złapał jego wyprostowaną rękę i złamał ją, zginając w przeciwnym niż normalnie kierunku. Android nie zwrócił na to specjalnej uwagi, zamachnął się drugą pięścią trafiając Gohana w twarz. Saiyan niemal przewrócił się od tego ciosu, co uświadomiło mu jak bardzo jest już wyczerpany.  
"Jeszcze jeden wysiłek" - przemknęło mu przez głowę. - "Już prawie zwyciężyłeś! Jeszcze trochę. Wytrzymaj. Kaioshin będzie z ciebie dumny."  
Gohan zmobilizował resztki energii, zablokował kolejne uderzenie Scorpio i wykorzystując ostatnie rezerwy ki wystrzelił stosunkowo silny ki-blast, który przebił się przez androida na wylot, zostawiając dymiącą dziurę w miejscu gdzie normalny człowiek ma serce.  
Saiyan kopnął jeszcze z półobrotu, utrącając androidowi głowę. Ciało Scorpio - będące już tylko stosem części zamiennych - opadło bezwładnie na skalne podłoże. Gohan także padł, wspierając się na przedramionach. Dyszał ciężko, był wyczerpany do granic możliwości. Musiał trochę odpocząć. Tak, odpocznie, a potem dobije brata i tę małą sukę, swoją córkę. Tylko chwilę odpocznie...  
Pan tymczasem, po tym jak jej ojciec trafiony został energetycznym atakiem Ariesa ponownie znalazła się na ziemi. Leżała tak przez chwilę z zamkniętymi oczami, słońce nieco raziło jej wzrok.  
Słońce? Czy nie skryło się za chmurami?  
Pan powoli otworzyła oczy. Nie zobaczyła oślepiająco jasnej słonecznej kuli. Wisiał nad nią nie znany jej okrągły obiekt, rzucajacy blade światło.  
Serce dziewczynki zaczęło uderzać silnym, regularnym rytmem, jej oczy straciły wszelki wyraz. Patrzyła na stworzony przez Saladina sztuczny księżyc już bez świadomości. Kontrolę nad nią przejęła Bestia.  
Gohan zdziwił się nieco słysząc nieznane mu wcześniej odgłosy. Nigdy nie był świadkiem przemiany w oozaru choć sam kilkukrotnie jej doświadczył. Podniósł się powoli.

Przed sobą ujrzał Bestię.

Podobnie jak jej ojciec po przemianie w oozaru w czasie walki Vegetą, także Pan zachowała resztki świadomości i wspomnień w formie wielkiej małpy. Podobnie jak on wtedy, także i ona w tym momencie skojarzyła kto jest jej wrogiem. Jej umysł rozpoznał kto jeszcze niedawno zadał jej tak potworny ból.  
"O cholera" - zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć Gohan.  
Potężna gorylica rzuciła się na syna Goku z furią. Saiyan nie miał żadnych szans. Cios ogromnej dłoni dosłownie rozgniótł go na miazgę. Zmasakrowane ciało Gohana, nadal z aureolką nad głową, jeszcze przez chwilę leżało na ziemi by po chwili rozpłynąć się w pustce.  
Już na zawsze.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego pierwszego.

"The things we do to the people that we love.  
The way we break into something we can't take.  
Destroy the world that we took so long to make..."

(Bush - "The People That We Love")


	92. Życzenia

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCII - Życzenia

Talic cierpliwie czekał aż jego przełożony otrząśnie się z transu. Wiedział już że nie warto mu przerywać koncentracji. Lepiej było zaczekać.  
Kaioshin otworzył oczy i uśmiechnął się.  
- Son Gohan nie żyje - stwierdził.  
- Tak? - zapytał Talic.  
- Chyba obaj nie doceniliśmy jego córki. Ale to nawet lepiej. Po pierwsze oszczędzi mi to kłopotu zabijania go a po drugie to dla niego idealny koniec. Cóż za ironia, nawet ja bym tego lepiej nie zaplanował.  
- Co teraz? Czy zamierzasz wysłać Brolly'ego i Cella i dokończyć dzieła?  
- To by było zbyt proste, Talic. Najpierw zobaczymy czy...  
Zdanie władcy Wschodniej Megagalaktyki zostało przerwane nagłym pojawieniem się wysokiego, spiczastouchego osobnika o jasnofioletowej skórze i wściekle zielonych włosach. Ukląkł on na jedno kolano zanim zaczął mówić.  
- Kaioshinie, mam złe wieści. Właśnie otrzymałem wiadomość, że... - zamilkł, nie mogąc wykrztusić z siebie słów, bał się reakcji swego przełożonego.  
- Mów, mów - zachęcił władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki. - Domyślam się tych wieści. Moja siedziba na Ziemi została zniszczona, prawda?  
Posłaniec nawet nie próbował ukryć zdziwienia.  
- T-tak - potwierdził nerwowym skinieniem głowy.  
- Poza tym Son Gohan zginął, prawda?  
Tym razem wysoki nie zdołał wykrztusić odpowiedzi. Po prostu patrzył na swego przełożonego, kompletnie osłupiały z zaskoczenia.  
- Zapamiętaj, chłopcze, wiem o wszystkim co mogłoby wpłynąć na mój plan - chłodno wyjaśnił Kaioshin. - Możesz odejść.  
Posłaniec ukłonił się jeszcze i zniknął. Władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki roześmiał się.  
- Co cię tak śmieszy, Kaioshinie? - zapytał zaciekawiony Talic.  
- Cinna - odparł krótko czarnowłosy. - Wyjątkowo dużo czasu zajęło mu odnalezienie miejsca pobytu naszych dwóch geniuszy. Dobrze, że w końcu to załatwił.  
- Chyba nie rozumiem - wyrwało się potencjalnemu Kaioshinowi zanim zdążył się ugryźć w język.  
- To mnie akurat nie dziwi, Talic - chłodno skomentował jego przełożony.

Son Goten czuł jak życie ulatuje z niego niczym powietrze z dziurawego balonu. Próbował jeszcze walczyć z wszechogarniającym go znużeniem, ale z sekundy na sekundę jego starania były coraz bardziej rozpaczliwe. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu coraz większą trudność. Umysł Saiyana pogrążał się w ciemności, rytm jego serca był coraz wolniejszy, powoli milkł...  
Cisza, ciemność, chłód. Te trzy odczucia otulały Gotena coraz bardziej. Nie był już w stanie dłużej się im przeciwstawiać.  
Jakiś głos... ruch... ktoś go wołał.  
Nagły przypływ energii poderwał półsaiyana na nogi, Goten gwałtownie zaczerpnął powietrza, czując się zupełnie jak topielec, który nagle wydostaję się na powierzchnię morza.  
Przed sobą ujrzał nietypowy widok. Trzy postacie o szarej skórze, dwóch mężczyzn, w tym jeden o posturze koszykarza, oraz kobieta dorównująca wzrostem niższemu z nich, także dość rosłemu.  
Androidy Zeta.  
- Gohan! - krzyknął młodszy syn Goku, rozglądając się dookoła. - Pan!! - spojrzał z przerażeniem na skatowaną siostrzenicę, którą miał na rękach android rozpoznany przez Gotena jako Leo. - Saladin! - Brat Vegety leżał obok, na ziemi, zamiast twarzy miał krwawą skorupę zaś brwi i rzęs nie posiadał już wcale. - Co się tu stało? Gdzie jest Gohan?  
- Nie spotkaliśmy twojego brata - wyjaśnił spokojnie Sagitarius. - Kiedy tu dotarliśmy ta oto dziewczynka w postaci oozaru niszczyła okolicę. Odcięliśmy jej ogon i kiedy zagrożenie minęło znaleźliśmy jeszcze was dwóch i szczątki kilku naszych.  
- Nigdzie nie ma Son Gohana? - przerwał mu Goten. - A gdzie Tenshinhan?  
- Nie widzieliśmy ich. Ty żyjesz tylko dlatego, że znaleźliśmy to - android pokazał Gotenowi płaską sakiewkę, która najwyraźniej zawierała niedawno Senzu. - Było tylko jedno ziarno, gdybyś go nie otrzymał już byś nie żył. Rany pozostałej dwójki są poważne, ale nie aż tak.  
Goten usiadł z wrażenia. Pan w oozaru? Nigdzie nie było Gohana. Co to mogło oznaczać? Czyżby...  
"Goten słyszysz mnie?" - Saiyan usłyszał wewnątrz swojej głowy bardzo znajomy głos.  
- Trunks! - krzyknął wstając nagle, czym wywołał zdziwienie na twarzach Androidów Zeta. - To ty?  
"Owszem, ja" - głos syna Vegety wcale nie wyrażał radości z ponownej rozmowy z przyjacielem. - Słuchaj, Goten, mam złe wieści. Całkiem niedawno dotarł do nas Tenshinhan."  
- Tenshinhan? Czy zginął?  
"Tak, ale to mało ważne. Kiedy się tu pojawił zaczęliśmy za pośrednictwem Kaio obserwować sytuację na Ziemi. Widzisz..." - Trunks zaczął wyjaśniać Gotenowi co dokładnie się stało.  
Twarz półsaiyana, w miarę jak poznawał prawdę robiła się coraz bardziej blada, kolana ugięły się pod nim. Ciężko oparł się o ziemię, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to właśnie usłyszał.  
- Wszystko w porządku? - zapytał Sagitarius.  
- Wasi... wasi przyjaciele - głos Gotena drżał, Saiyan z trudem panował nad sobą. - Androidy są zniszczone. Mój brat, Son Gohan, został unicestwiony... na zawsze. Nawet Smocze Kule nie są już w stanie go ocalić.  
Żaden z androidów nie rzekł ani słowa. Mówiąc coś, mogli tylko pogorszyć sytuację.  
Son Goten bezsilnie zacisnął pięści. Wszystko o co walczył poszło na marne. Przyjął atak Gohana na siebie by nie musieć go zabijać, aby ta sytuacja się nie wydarzyła! Tymczasem nie tylko zawiódł, ale naraził przy tym na straszne męki małą Pan. Nie mówiąc już o śmierci Tenshinhana i zniszczeniu androidów. Z całej siły zacisnął powieki, próbując za wszelką cenę powstrzymać napływające mu do oczu łzy.  
To po prostu nie mogło się tak skończyć!  
Nagle wstał. Nie wierzył w tę sytuację. To po prostu nie mogła być prawda!  
- Musimy zebrać Smocze Kule - powiedział twardo. - Jestem pewien, że jest coś, co da się zrobić!  
Androidy posłusznie skinęły głowami. Po chwili siedem Smoczych Kul leżało przed Son Gotenem. Resztki oddziału Zeta nie próżnowały, kiedy wszyscy walczyli z Gohanem, Sagitarius, Gemini i Leo zgromadzili wszystkie kule.  
Goten uśmiechnął się blado na ten widok.  
- Robicie na mnie wrażenie - powiedział. - Wcale nie macie obowiązku walczyć w obronie Ziemi, a mimo to pomagacie nam, nawet za cenę swojego życia - Goten smutno skinął głową w kierunku pozostałości po zniszczonym przez swego brata Scorpio.  
- Zostaliśmy stworzeni po to chronić słabszych - stwierdził poważnie Sagitarius. - Nasze istnienie nie ma żadnego znaczenia, jesteśmy tylko maszynami. Każdy z nas poświęci się bez wahania, jeśli to pozwoli mu ocalić choćby jedną żywą istotę - głos wysokiego androida był wyjątkowo zimny, beznamiętny, zupełnie jakby należał do komputera. Tak też właściwie było. - Nie traktuj nas jak bohaterów. Po prostu tak zostaliśmy zaprogramowani. Każde inne zachowanie byłoby sprzeczne naszej naturze. Jeśli komuś należą się podziękowania to tylko naszej konstruktorce.  
- Rozumiem. Ale to właśnie czyni z was bohaterów.  
- Chętnie bym o tym porozmawiał - przerwał mu Sagitarius - ale chyba nie powinniśmy tracić czasu. Nasi i twoi przyjaciele drogo kupili nam możliwość wezwania Boskiego Smoka. Proponuję byś to zrobił póki nasi wrogowie nie reagują.  
- Racja - Goten skinął głową. - Przybądź Boski Smoku i spełń nasze życzenia!!

- Kaioshinie - zaczął niepewnie Talic. - Oni właśnie wzywają Shenlonga. Jeśli nie zaatakujemy teraz, za chwilę może już być zbyt późno.  
Kaioshin uśmiechnął się tajemniczo.  
- Nie doceniasz mnie, Talic. Co ci mówiłem o pokonaniu przeciwnika?  
- Dać mu szansę na zwycięstwo a potem brutalnie go jej pozbawić? - zaryzykował kandydat na Kaioshina.  
- To drugie.  
- Pozwolić mu myśleć, że zwyciężył a potem uświadomić mu w jakim jest błędzie?  
- Dokładnie.  
- Nie rozumiem. Jeśli on wezwą smoka to odtworzą Namek i przywrócą do życia wszystkich, których już udało się nam pozbyć, to nie będzie to złudne zwycięstwo, tylko jak najbardziej prawdziwe.  
- Jak już wspomniałem, wyraźnie mnie nie doceniasz - sucho stwierdził Kaioshin. - Naprawdę sądzisz, że nie przygotowałem się na taką sytuację?  
Talic nie odpowiedział.  
- Tak myślałem. A więc teraz się zamknij i pozwól mi skoncentrować.

- Wypowiedzcie swe życzenia, wiedzcie jednak, że spełnię nie więcej niż trzy - powiedział głębokim basem Boski Smok. Androidy Zeta ustawiły się wokół miejsca zgromadzenia Smoczych Kul, były gotowe na ewentualny atak. Pan i Saladin leżeli nieco dalej. Na razie ich życiu nie zagrażało niebezpieczeństwo.  
- Smoku - zaczął Goten. - Czy możesz przywrócić mojego brata, Son Gohana, do życia?  
- Nie mogę spełnić tego życzenia - oparł po chwili zastanowienia smok. - Twego brata nie ma już ani pośród żywych ani pośród martwych. Moja władza nie sięga aż tak daleko.  
Goten skinął głową, takiej odpowiedzi się właśnie spodziewał.  
- Skoro ty nie możesz tego zrobić to chcę poznać jakiś inny sposób na uratowanie Gohana.  
- Czy tak brzmi twoje życzenie?  
- Tak!  
- A więc niech tak się stanie.  
Nagle Goten upadł na ziemię, łapiąc się za głowę. Czuł jakby ktoś wbijał mu w mózg tysiące małych szpilek. Od środka. Krzyknął przeciągle, ale ból wcale nie ustąpił, wręcz przeciwnie. Po kilkunastu sekundach odczucie minęło, ale Goten jeszcze przez dłuższy czas nie był w stanie się pozbierać. Wstał niepewnie, głowę miał wypełnioną informacjami o których istnieniu nigdy by nawet nie śnił. Uczucie było ogłuszające, Saiyan nie mógł nawet poskładać myśli. Słowa Sagitariusa dotarły do niego jakby zza grubego muru:  
- Son Goten? Nic ci nie jest?  
- Nie, wszystko w porządku - odpowiedział powoli syn Goku.  
A więc istniał sposób na uratowanie Gohana! Goten uświadomił sobie, że to nie będzie łatwe. Prawdopodobnie ponad jego siły. Być może nawet ponad sił wszystkich znanych mu wojowników razem wziętych. Ale iskierka nadziei zdecydowanie zbłysła. Saiyan cieszył się, choć nadal w głowie słyszał tylko coś jakby szum oceanu.  
Nagle przez zakłócenia ponownie przebił się głos Trunksa.  
"Goten, wiem, że wezwaliście już smoka."  
- Tak - odparł syn Goku.  
"Czy możesz drugim życzeniem wskrzesić mnie, Tenshinhana i Paikuhana?"  
- Hmm? Chyba tak, ale...  
"Tak będzie najlepiej. Z tego co wiem mój zakichany ojczulek wszystko olał. Trzecim życzeniem odtworzysz Namek i najlepiej by było gdybyś zaraz po tym się tam teleportował bo znowu ktoś je zniszczy. Ja i Paikuhan zostaniemy na Ziemi, w razie kłopotów poradzimy sobie. Ty na Namek dokończysz dzieła i przywrócisz do życia ofiary walki nad West Capital i zabitych przez Cella"  
Coś w rozumowaniu Trunksa nie pasowało Gotenowi do całości układanki, ale stan w którym znajdował się teraz nie sprzyjał analizie faktów.  
- Zgoda - odpowiedział. - Smoku, przywróć do życia i przenieś tutaj Trunksa, Paikuhana i Tenshinhana.  
- To proste zadanie - Smok błysnął oczami. Kilka sekund później trójka wojowników zmaterializowała się przed Son Gotenem. Tenshinhan nie zdążył się zmienić w ciągu krótkiego czasu jaki minął od jego śmierci. Zielonoskórego Paikuhana Goten widział po raz pierwszy w życiu, ale jego widok nie zdziwił go nawet w połowie tak bardzo jak zupełnie zmieniona aparycja Trunksa.  
Syn Vegety i Bulmy miał na sobie czarne spodnie i tego samego koloru koszulę na którą narzuconą miał przykrótką, niebieską kurtkę z logo Capsule Corporation. Obrazu dopełniały żółte, sznurowane buty sięgające nieco powyżej kostek i czarne, skórzane rękawiczki bez palców. Włosy najlepszego z przyjaciół Gotena były nieco dłuższe niż to zapamiętał, sięgały teraz do ramion.  
Goten nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale strój Trunksa niemal do złudzenia przypominał to, co zwykle nosił Trunks z rzeczywistości do której trafił ze swoim ojcem.  
- Trunks! Naprawdę dobrze cię widzieć! Zmieniłeś się - zauważył syn Goku.  
- Ty także wyglądasz trochę inaczej niż pamiętam - odparł Trunks z uśmiechem. - Ten pokrwawiony strój.  
- Zwykle jest biały. Tenshinhanie, dobrze cię znów widzieć wśród żywych. Paikuhanie, miło cię poznać.  
Paikuhan skinął tylko lekko głową nie spuszczając oczu z Boskiego Smoka. Najwyraźniej widok zrobił na nim ogromne wrażenie.  
- Ta trójka to androidy Zeta - powiedział Goten wskazując Sagitariusa, Leo i Gemini, zauważywszy zdziwione spojrzenie Trunksa dodał: - Później ci wyjaśnię, to długa historia. Wystarczy, że wiesz, że są po naszej stronie.  
Trunks wzruszył ramionami. Nie chciał mówić Gotenowi, że właściwie nie obchodzi go tożsamość tamtej trójki i że jedyne co go w tej chwili interesuje to pojedynek z Vegetą. Oczywiście uratowanie Ziemi także było ważne, ale Trunks był pewien, że w ten czy inny sposób uda się im pokonać wrogów, jak zwykle. Teraz, po roku ciężkiego treningu w Zaświatach nareszcie czuł się silniejszy od ojca. Nareszcie był w stanie udowodnić mu, że także jest prawdziwym wojownikiem i to udowodnić w najbardziej bezpośredni z istniejących sposobów. Rozsmarowując mu twarz podeszwą własnego buta.  
- Jakie jest wasze trzecie życzenie? - zapytał Shenlong przerywając rozmyślania fioletowowłosego Saiyana.  
- A, tak - zaczął Goten. - No więc, smoku chcę abyś...  
Słowa syna Goku przerwała nagła koncentracja ki tuż obok niego. Zdziwiony Saiyan odwrócił się dokładnie w momencie, w którym silna, szeroka fala ki przeleciała obok jego głowy.  
Nieludzki ryk przeszył powietrze kiedy Shenlong trafiony został potężnym strumieniem energii, w niecałe dwie sekundy smok został rozerwany dosłownie na strzępy.  
Goten, Trunks i Tenshinhan z niedowierzaniem patrzyli na demonicznie uśmiechniętego Paikuhana. Dłonie zielonoskórego nadal skierowane były w miejsce gdzie jeszcze przed chwilą unosiło się wężowate cielsko Shenlonga. Nie było wątpliwości, że to on go zabił.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego drugiego.

Dlaczego Paikuhan uśmiercił Boskiego Smoka?


	93. Ostatnia faza planu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCIII - Ostatnia faza planu

Kaioshin otworzył oczy. Na jego twarzy pojawił się uśmiech, inny jednak od zwyczajnych dla niego, złośliwych. Władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki uśmiechał się, bo był bardzo zadowolony.  
- Wiesz, Talic, naprawdę długo czekałem na ten moment.  
- Na jaki moment?  
- Mój plan właśnie wkracza w swoja ostatnią fazę. Kiedy ona się zakończy, będę mógł oficjalnie ogłosić się zwycięzcą.  
- Ostatnią fazę? To znaczy?  
- Boski Smok nie żyje, Talic. We wszechświecie pozostał już tylko jeden żywy Nameczanin. Jego śmierć zaznaczy koniec mojego przedsięwzięcia. Zaznaczy koniec pewnej ery i początek zupełnie nowej. Władza w kosmosie już na zawsze powróci do rąk Kaioshinów.  
Talic odpowiedział po chwili zastanowienia.  
- Nie chciałbym wytykać błędów w twoim rozumowaniu, Kaioshinie, ale wydaje mi się, że we wszechświecie będzie jeszcze dużo zagrażających nam osób. Chociażby Edge. Przy nim zniszczenie Ziemi to nieduży problem.  
- Zniszczenie Ziemi? O czym ty mówisz, Talic? Kto wspominał o zniszczeniu Ziemi?  
- No... myślałem, że... - Talic zająknął się, nie chcąc zdenerwować swego przełożonego.  
- No, powiedz. Co myślałeś, Talic?  
- Więc... sądziłem, że chcesz wyeliminować Ziemię, bo tamtejsi wojownicy stanowią dla nas zagrożenie. Ich moc jest dość duża by byli w stanie wyeliminować nas, nawet ciebie.  
- Moc ziemskich Saiyanów nie ma absolutnie żadnego znaczenia - powiedział szybko, ale wyraźnie Kaioshin. - Jeśli zostaną wyeliminowani to tylko dlatego, że ośmielili się stąpać po powierzchni Kaioshin-sei. Gohan już nie żyje, Vegetę czeka podobny los już wkrótce. Son Goku... cóż, nie ma go już w tym świecie i to mi wystarczy.  
Mina Talica świadczyła o tym, że nadal niczego nie rozumie. Kaioshin westchnął i mówił dalej:  
- Jak już ci wspominałem era, która nastanie po śmierci Dendego będzie nasza. Domyślasz się dlaczego? - Talic zaprzeczył, kręcąc głową. - Ponieważ będzie to era, w której śmiertelnicy będą znali swoje miejsce, nareszcie będą darzyć nas odpowiednim szacunkiem. Ponieważ tylko my wtedy będziemy panami życia i śmierci.  
- Smocze Kule - skojarzył Talic.  
- Tak. Smocze Kule. Jak wiesz tylko kiedyś Kaioshini posiadali moc przywracania życia innym. Odebrano nam ten przywilej. Odebrała nam go rasa zielonych ślimaków. Rasa śmiertelników sądząca, że może nam dorównać. To dzisiaj dobiegnie końca. Kiedy zginie Dende, zapieczętuję zaświaty. Tylko my będziemy w stanie przemieszczać się pomiędzy nimi a światem materialnym. Dzięki tej przewadze nie zagrozi nam nawet wspominany przez ciebie Edge czy ktokolwiek inny. Nie zapominaj, że jesteśmy nieśmiertelni, Talic.  
Uczeń Kaioshina pokiwał głową. Zaczynał rozumieć.  
- Kiedy wyeliminujemy Dendego - powiedział powoli - Smocze Kule znikną już na zawsze, a bez ich mocy nikt nigdy nie zdoła zniszczyć pieczęci zaświatów, dostać się do zaświatów ani z nich wydostać.  
- Tak, a jak wiesz już wkrótce nastąpi czas, w którym swoje funkcje obejmą nowi Kaioshini. W ten sposób kontrolować będziemy cały wszechświat, a nie tak jak teraz, tylko jego skrawek.  
Talic uśmiechnął się szeroko.  
- Zanim jednak to nastąpi - ton Kaioshina nagle się zmienił - musimy doprowadzić mój plan do końca. Wezwij do mnie Cella... i Brolly'ego.

- Paikuhan! - krzyknął zaskoczony Trunks. - Dlaczego to zrobiłeś!  
Paikuhan uśmiechnął się tylko półgębkiem i rozłożył ręce na boki, otoczyła go jasnożółta poświata.  
- ZAMIANA! - krzyknął, z jego ciała wystrzelił szybki strumień energii, który pomknął w kierunku Trunksa i trafił go bezpośrednio, przenikając jednak przez sylwetkę półsaiyana jakby jej tam w ogóle nie było.  
Zanzoken.  
Prawdziwy Trunks pojawił się kilka metrów od zielonoskórego wojownika po jego prawej stronie.  
- Nie wiem co to było - zaczął syn Vegety, Paikuhan na dźwięk jego głosu drgnął i odskoczył jeszcze o kilka metrów, ustawiając się twarzą do przeciwnika - ale żeby mnie trafić było o wiele zbyt powolne.  
- Znam tę technikę! - krzyknął Son Goten. - Ojciec mi o tym opowiadał! Kiedyś jeden z ludzi Freezera użył jej by zamienić się z nim na ciała. Miał na imię... Ginyu!  
Zielonoskóry wojownik cały się spocił, nie spodziewał się, że aż tak szybko zostanie zdemaskowany. Jego plan opierał się na szybkiej zamianie ciał z Trunksem, który był najsilniejszym znanym mu wojownikiem. Nie wypalił. Paikuhan, a raczej Ginyu, zaczął się cofać, kiedy nagle wpadł na coś twardego. Odwrócił się by ujrzeć ponad dwumetrowego mężczyznę o szarej skórze, androida Sagitariusa. Spróbował ruszyć w inną stronę, jednak drogę zablokował mu Leo, ucieczkę jeszcze w innym kierunku uniemożliwiała mu Gemini. Był osaczony.  
Zielonoskóry odwrócił się w kierunku Sagitariusa, intuicja podpowiadała mu, że z tej trójki to on jest najsilniejszy.  
- ZAMIANA! - żółty strumień ki trafił androida bezpośrednio i rozbił się na nim jak jajko na kamiennej ścianie. Ginyu był przerażony. Nie miał pojęcia czemu jego technika nie zadziałała. Nie dało się jednak zamienić na ciała z maszyną.  
- Popełniłeś błąd, Ginyu, czy jak ci tam - dawny sługa Freezera usłyszał głos Trunksa. Zrobił błyskawiczny zwrot w jego kierunku. - Straszliwy błąd. - Syn Vegety skierował otwartą dłoń w przeciwnika.  
- ZAMIA... - Tym razem Ginyu nie zdołał nawet dokończyć słowa, zawisł bezwładnie na pięści Trunksa, który znalazł się przy nim momentalnie. Półsaiyan złapał go za bark, wyrzucił w powietrze i dosłownie rozniósł na strzępy jednym silnym ki-blastem. Przez chwilę czuć było swąd spalenizny.  
- To cię nauczy ni zadzierać z...  
- Zamknąłbyś się, Trunks! - krzyknął nagle rozdrażniony Goten. - On zabił Shenlonga, nie rozumiesz tego?  
- O co ci chodzi? - odciął się Trunks. - Myślisz, że nie zauważyłem?  
- Zidiociałeś w tych zaświatach, czy co? - Goten był już mocno wyprowadzony z równowagi. - Teraz już nikogo nie przywrócimy do życia Smoczymi Kulami! To twoja wina! Gdybym cię nie posłuchał i wykorzystał drugie życzenie na odtworzenie Namek...  
- Hej! Nie zwalaj na mnie swoich niepowodzeń! Sam zmarnowałeś pierwsze życzenie!  
- Zmarnowałem? Ty kretynie, żebyś tylko wiedział...  
- Uważaj na słowa, Goten! - wkurzył się Trunks. - Bo możesz ich pożałować!  
- Hej, uspokójcie się - próbował się wtrącić Tenshinhan, który w tym czasie zaopiekował się skatowaną córką Gohana. - Nie mamy czasu na kłótnie, musimy odstawić Pan i Saladina do Boskiego Pałacu, Dende ich wyleczy.  
Obaj Saiyani całkowicie zignorowali trójokiego wojownika.  
- Nie, Trunks! To ty uważaj na słowa! Nie jestem już małym Gotenem, którym możesz sobie pomiatać!  
W oczach syna Vegety pojawił się nietypowy dla niego, nieco złośliwy błysk.  
- Chciałbym to zobaczyć! Z tego co dostrzegłem z zaświatów to głównie tu leżałeś nieprzytomny.  
- Nie prowokuj mnie! - Goten ledwo już nad sobą panował. - Jak się nie zamkniesz, to zaraz ty tu będziesz leżał nieprzytomny!  
- Ha! Nie wiesz z kim zadzierasz! Rozmawiasz z Mystikiem! Chcesz spróbować szczęścia?  
Cały gniew, frustracja, złość, rozpacz i utracone nadzieje jakich doświadczył tego dnia syn Goku, musiały w końcu gdzieś dać ujście. Dał się sprowokować. Najpierw po jego sylwetce przebiegło jedno silne wyładowanie elektryczne a sekundę później aura półsaiyana eksplodowała na złoto. Włosy zmieniły barwę, unosząc się do góry i wydłużając nieco. Znów utworzyły spiczastą, przypominającą kolce jeżozwierza fryzurę.  
Goten zaatakował, trafiając Trunksa silnym prawym sierpowym. Syn Vegety poleciał do tyłu, zrobił salto, odbił się rękami i wylądował na nogach. Syn Goku już ponownie leciał w jego kierunku, zdematerializował się tuż przed Trunksem, pojawił za nim i kopnął z półobrotu. Syn Vegety jednak zdołał obrócić się w jego stronę i przyjąć atak na blok, Następnie przyspieszył momentalnie, taranując przeciwnika z jednoczesnym uderzeniem łokciem w mostek. Goten na moment stracił dech i zdekoncentrował się. To wystarczyło Trunksowi do szybkiego zakończenia walki, przeskoczył za syna Goku i perfekcyjnie wymierzonym ciosem w tył głowy pozbawił go przytomności, Goten padł bezwładnie.  
- Wybacz, Goten - zaczął fioletowowłosy - ale nie jesteś dla mnie przeciwnikiem. Mierzę teraz o klasę czy dwie wyżej.  
Sagitarius, oceniając sytuację na bezpieczną, podszedł do niego i odchrząknął, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę. Udało mu się, Trunks spojrzał na niego.  
- Wybacz, że przerywam ci chwilę niechybnego triumfu - Trunksowi nie umknęła nutka, nieco wisielczej w tym momencie, ironii androida - ale wedle wszelkiego prawdopodobieństwa nasi wrogowie zechcą teraz zabić Dendego, by zapobiec ewentualnemu odtworzeniu Smoczych Kul. Powinniśmy niezwłocznie udać się do Boskiego Pałacu, co zresztą już sugerował ten Ziemianin. - Tu android wskazał na Tenshinhana.  
- Racja. Może jeszcze nie wszystko stracone.

Kuririn i Yamcha stali na brzegu Boskiego Pałacu z coraz większym niepokojem wyczuwając zmiany znanych im i całkiem obcych ki. Właśnie po raz kolejny poczuli potężną energię Gotena, a po chwili jej zniknięcie, co oznaczało, że został pokonany albo przeszedł w doskonałą formę Super-Saiyana i jego energia była tak skupiona, że niewykrywalna.  
Ziemianom towarzyszył Android #17, który co prawda wykazywał umiarkowane zainteresowanie tym co się działo na Ziemi, ale wolał towarzystwo dwóch raczej milczących eks-wojowników niż bez przerwy trajkoczącej o niczym pozostałej zgromadzonej w pałacu gromadki, której zupełnie nie trawił. Poza wspominanymi już Yamchą i Kuririnem oraz jego rodziną byli tu także rodzice Bulmy, Videl i Chi Chi, Oolong i Puar, Bra z dzieckiem, oraz dwa inżynieryjne androidy, Pisces i Capricorn. Brakowało Vegety i wszystkich Lanfanów, łacznie z ich dowódcą, grubym Baku, jego córką Ruby i tym nawiedzonym inżynierem - Quina. Nie było także Bulmy, która z jakiegoś powodu uparła się zostać w Capsule Corporation.  
Kuririna i Yamchę, skupionych na próbie wyczucia choćby cząstki ki któregoś z walczących, nagle uderzyło wrażenie obecności potężnej energii w ich pobliżu. Pojawienie się jej było tak zaskakujące, że obaj niemal przewrócili się z wrażenia. Kuririn przełknął ślinę, znał tę ki i kojarzył ją tylko z jednym, z kłopotami. Wiedział kogo ujrzy jeszcze zanim się odwrócił.  
Brolly.  
Syn Paragasa lewitował sobie jak gdyby nigdy nic, jakieś dwadzieścia metrów od nich, ze skrzyżowanymi na piersi rękami, obserwując Boski Pałac. Jego wygląd nie zmienił się ani na jotę od tego jak Kuririn zapamiętał go ze spotkania z Capsule Corporation rok temu. Może poza dwoma szczegółami, charakterystyczną literką "M" nad czołem oraz spojrzeniem. Brolly nie miał już swego zwyczajnego wzroku mordercy-psychopaty, w jego oczach wyczytać można było błysk inteligencji.  
Kuririn z jakiegoś powodu uznał, że wcale nie cieszy go ta zmiana.

Trunks już miał podnieść Gotena by zanieść go do Boskiego Pałacu, kiedy nagle wyczuł nieznaną mu energię materializującą się w pobliżu. Odwrócił się błyskawicznie. Jego oczom ukazała się wysoka postać przypominająca nieco człowieka, który zamiast normalnego ubrania nosił coś w rodzaju czerwonego bio-pancerza. Z pleców istoty wyrastały dwa owadzie skrzydła, zaś na głowie, tuż nad umieszczoną na czole literką "M", zamiast włosów miała dwa wygięte nieco na boki, chitynowe płaty. Także ciemnoczerwone.  
- Cell - syknął Leo. - Skoro on tu jest to oznacza, że Taurus... - Android zacisnął pięść, uświadamiając sobie, że najpotężniejszy z nich, ich przywódca został najprawdopodobniej zniszczony.  
- Spokojnie, Leo - odezwał się Sagitarius. - Jeśli on pokonał Taurusa to ty tym bardziej nie masz szans.  
- Nie o to chodzi! - podniósł głos Leo. - Wkurwia mnie to, że nasi towarzysze giną tutaj bez wyraźnego celu! Taurus dał się zabić po to byśmy zebrali Smocze Kule, które nic nam nie dały!  
Te słowa zagrały na ambicji Trunksa.  
- Chwilę, panowie. jak to "nic"? Kule przywróciły mi życie, za co jestem wdzięczny wam, a tym bardziej waszemu przyjacielowi, jeśli poświecił się by umożliwić ich zebranie. Uwierzcie mi, że jego ofiara nie poszła na marne. Udowodnię to i pomszczę go. Tu i teraz.  
Cell uśmiechnął się z niedowierzaniem. Do rozmowy się nie wtrącał. Miał zatrzymać Trunksa i Gotena z dala od Boskiego Pałacu. Dowolną metodą. Zadanie miał ułatwione. Goten był nieprzytomny, a Trunks najwyraźniej sam chciał z nim walczyć.  
- Sądzisz, że jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? - zapytał mutant, nadal z uśmieszkiem. - Wy, Saiyani nigdy się niczego nie nauczycie. Zawsze przeceniacie swoje możliwości.  
- Potrafię ocenić swoje możliwości - odparł Trunks. - Ale masz rację, nie znam jeszcze twoich. Może więc pokażesz na co cię stać?  
- Skończysz jak twój sobowtór z przyszłości, chłopcze! - Cell zacisnął pięści, gotów do walki.  
- Zobaczymy!

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego trzeciego.

Cell czy Trunks?


	94. Efekty treningu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCIV - Efekty treningu

- B-B-Brolly... - wyjąkał Kuririn cofając się o krok.  
Syn Paragasa powoli zbliżył się do brzegu Boskiego Pałacu. Niemal wszyscy zamarli z wrażenia kiedy postawił stopę na kamiennej posadzce.  
- Wszyscy cofnąć się! - rozkazał #17, odgradzając Brolly'ego od grupki zgromadzonej w pobliżu wejścia do właściwego pałacu. - Natychmiast ukryjcie się w pałacu! Was też to dotyczy! - krzyknął do Kuririna i Yamchy.  
Ziemianie pokiwali głowami i pobiegli w kierunku reszty.  
Brolly na ten widok uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku w tłoczącej się przy wejściu grupki i wystrzelił w ich stronę okrągły, zielony ki-blast.  
#17 zareagował błyskawicznie, znalazł się na torze lotu pocisku i odbił go jedną dłonią w powietrze.  
- Ten pałac jest pod moją opieką! - syknął w kierunku Saiyana. - Będziesz musiał przed po moim trupie!  
- To się świetnie składa - odpowiedział spokojnie Brolly. - Bo akurat przypadkiem mam też ciebie zabić. Za to, że ośmieliłeś się podnieść rękę na Kaioshina.  
- To będzie ci łatwiej powiedziec niż zrobić!  
Brolly uśmiechnął się i uniósł powoli w powietrze. Zacisnął pięści tuż przed sobą i uaktywnił złotą aurę. Po sekundzie był już w formie Super-Saiyana, ale nie przerywał koncentracji, jego aura przybrała na intensywności, włosy wydłużyły się a końcówki ich kosmyków zaostrzyły. Ciało syna Paragasa pokryły błyskawice. Podmuch aury wybił w podłożu boskiego pałacu dziurę i zdmuchnął dwie czy trzy palmy.  
"Niech to cholera!" - pomyślał Siedemnastka, osłaniając oczy dłonią. - "Nie jest dobrze!"  
Brolly wydał z siebie przeciągły krzyk, jego ki eksplodowała zalewając wszystko falą jasnego światła. Android spojrzał na niego kiedy tylko przed oczami przestały mu latać czarne plamy.  
Przed sobą miał Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia.  
"Teraz to już naprawdę nie jest dobrze" - przeszło mu przez myśl.

- Tak jak sądziłem - stwierdził Cinna z bezpiecznej odległości patrząc na przemianę Brolly'ego. - Nie zjawił się osobiście.  
- Hmm - odpowiedział elokwentnie Blank, nie mając pojęcia, jak mógłby to skomentować. - Czy to znaczy, że przechodzimy do planu B?  
- Dokładnie. Musimy wywabić lisa z nory.

Cell zaatakował, sunąc tuż nad ziemią i zamachując się prawym sierpowym. Trunks uniknął ciosu płynnie, niemal kładąc się przy tym na ziemi. Zaparł się dłońmi i obiema nogami podbił mutanta wysoko w powietrze, po czym sam zniknął.  
Twór doktora Gero wyhamował i błyskawicznie odwrócił się w prawo, przedramieniem blokując prawy prosty Saiyana i kontrując kopnięciem z zamachu. Trunks szybkim ruchem obniżył pułap o metr, unikając trafienia i wyprowadził krótką serię szybkich ciosów na korpus przeciwnika. Cell przerwał impas kontrując krótkim sierpowym w szczękę syna Vegety. Trunks odleciał na kilka metrów, ale nagle zatrzymał się i gwałtownie ruszył do przodu trafiając Cella silnym prawym prostym w nos. Głowa mutanta odskoczyła, zaś on sam trochę się wkurzył. Skontrował błyskawicznie szybkim żółtym ki-blastem, którego Trunks płynnie uniknął półobrotem. Mutant rzucił się na niego z pięściami, wyprowadzając kilkanaście ciosów, z których jednak żaden nie doszedł celu. Saiyan unikał każdego z nich, wyraźnie był dla swego przeciwnika zbyt szybki.  
Po kolejnym nieudanym ciosie Cella Trunks podskoczył w powietrze o pół metra, jednocześnie kopiąc przeciwnika w podbródek. Mutant zrobił niekontrolowane salto w tył. Po sekundzie opanował lot, ale jednocześnie stracił z oczu syna Vegety. Zanim zdołał się rozejrzeć Saiyan zaatakował od tyłu, kopnął twór Gero w plecy i, kiedy Cell poleciał bezwładnie do przodu, wykonał przed sobą charakterystyczne gesty obiema rękami.  
- BURNING... - niespodziewanie Trunks zakończył atak zupełnie inaczej niż zwykle, kiedy wyciągał w kierunku przeciwnika dłonie złączone placami wskazującymi i kciukami. Tym razem stykały się jego nadgarstki, dokładnie jak przy ataku Final Flash Vegety.  
- ...FLASH!  
Ciemnopomarańczowa fala ki wystrzeliła z dłoni Saiyana, trafiając Cella i popychając go w kierunku powierzchni planety, po zetknięciu z którą eksplodowała potężnie. O uniku ze strony mutanta nie było nawet mowy, energetyczny strumień był na to zbyt szybki.  
Fala uderzeniowa wywołanego atakiem wybuchu była tak silna, że niemal zdmuchnęła - wciąż trzymającego na rękach Pan - Tenshinhana i nieprzytomnego Saladina. Zapobiegła temu szybka interwencja androidów, które złapały obu mężczyzn.  
- Uciekajcie teraz! - krzyknął Trunks. - Tak szybko się nie pozbiera! Zanieście ich Dendemu!  
Sagitarius skinął głową w potwierdzeniu, zanim jednak androidy zdołały ruszyć, Cell teleportował się przed nich. Nie był ranny, czy choćby osmalony.  
- Nie tak szybko, blaszaki - powiedział z uśmieszkiem. - Nikt stąd nie odejdzie bez mojego pozwolenia!

#17 uniósł się w powietrze, patrzył Brolly'emu prosto w oczy. Był od Saiyana niższy o dobre czterdzieści centymetrów.  
"No, to teraz okaże się jak dobre są te poprawki od pana Briefsa" - pomyślał.  
Syn Paragasa uśmiechnął się, wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku androida i wystrzelił kolejny zielony ki-blast. Siedemnastka wiedząc, że są teraz zbyt wysoko by pocisk mógł komuś zrobić krzywdę nie ryzykował odbijania go i po prostu uchylił się.  
To, że zdołał to zrobić, na dodatek bez wysiłku, najwyraźniej zaskoczyło i zdenerwowało Brolly'ego. Spodziewał się chyba, że jego pocisk zdmuchnie androida z łatwością. Przestał się uśmiechać i zaatakował bardziej konwencjonalnymi metodami. Ściślej mówiąc - prawym prostym. #17 chwycił go za nadgarstek i uderzył łokciem w nasadę szyi. Saiyan skrzywił się lekko, ale po chwili skontrował, uderzając czołem w głowę przeciwnika. Android wyraźnie poczuł jak jego nowa, niedawno ulepszona syntetyczna czaszka pęka od siły tego ciosu.  
"Dobrze przynajmniej, że nie boli" - pomyślał, wyhamowując, gdyż impet posłał go bezwładnie w powietrze. Dotknął twarzy w miejscu trafienia. Rzeczywiście, krwawił. Rana jednak raczej nie powinna przeszkadzać mu w dalszej walce.  
#17 przerwał przemyślenia widząc kolejny nadlatujący ki-blast Brolly'ego. Uniknął trafienia dematerializując się, pojawił na wysokości barku Saiyana i kopnął go z krótkiego zamachu w kark. Brolly zachwiał się od tego ciosu, ale po sekundzie odwrócił strzelając pociskiem ki praktycznie w zwarciu. Tylko szybkość Siedemnastki uchroniła go przed trafieniem, zdążył wygiąć się do tyłu co sprawiło, że ki-blast przeleciał tuż nad jego klatką piersiową i twarzą, niemal ocierając się o nos androida.  
Niespodziewanie dla siebie #17 poczuł jak coś łapie go za prawą kostkę i zanim się zorientował leciał już z ogromną prędkością w kierunku Boskiego Pałacu. mimo najszczerszych chęci nie zdołał wyhamować. Przebił się przez konstrukcję na wylot i zatrzymał dopiero w połowie drogi do wieży Karina.  
- Niech to jasna cholera! - krzyknął, błyskawicznie ruszając na powrót w górę.

"Jakim cudem mój atak nic mu nie zrobił?" - Trunks był zdrowo zdziwiony widokiem nawet nie draśniętego Cella. - "Powinien być co najmniej ranny. Co to ma do diabła być?"  
- Tak sobie myślę - powiedział Cell do androidów - że w sumie mogę się zagapić i wtedy przypadkiem mi uciekniecie. Najlepiej więc będzie was zniszczyć od razu. - Mutant złączył dłonie nadgarstkami przy prawym biodrze. - Ka... Me...  
- O w mordę! - krzyknął Trunks, błyskawicznie przeskakując pomiędzy androidy i Cella. - Oszalałeś? Chcesz zniszczyć Ziemię?  
Cell uśmiechnął się tylko i kontynuował:  
- Ha... Me... - w jego dłoniach pojawiła się biaława kula energii.  
Trunks zacisnął zęby i niespodziewanie po prostu zniknął, materializując się przy mutancie i trafiając go w podbródek prawym prostym. Twór Gero stracił koncentrację, ki zgromadzona w jego dłoniach rozproszyła się. Osiągnął jednak cel, zmusił Saiyana do walki w zwarciu. Otrząsnął się szybko i uderzył na odlew, trafiając syna Vegety w twarz wierzchem prawej pięści. Trunksa na chwilę zamroczyło, co jego przeciwnik wykorzystał nadziewając go na kolano i zmuszając do niekontrolowanego wyplucia części zawartości jamy ustnej. Potem uderzył złączonymi pięściami w kark.  
Trunks zarył w grunt, nie wzbił przy tym zbyt dużej ilości pyłu, nie wbił się też zbyt głęboko. Mimo wszystko zabolało.

Obserwujące walkę androidy Zeta wyczuły nagle pojawienie się jakiejś ki za ich plecami. przybyszem, a raczej przybyszami, okazali się Cinna i Blank.  
- Sagitarius, z tego co pamiętam? - zaczął Cinna, wysoki android skinął głową. - Po pierwsze to kondolencje z powodu tych wszystkich zniszczonych kolegów. Po drugie to... potrzebujemy waszej pomocy. Posłuchajcie mnie uważnie...

Cell nie zamierzał marnować takiej okazji. Wyciągnął dłonie w kierunku przeciwnika i rozpoczął ostrzał techniką Renzoku Energy Dan. Celność miał raczej średnią, ale każdy z pocisków był wystarczająco silny by mocno zaboleć przy trafieniu.  
Po jakichś trzydziestu sekundach mutant przerwał atak i poczekał aż sylwetka Saiyana wyłoni się chmur dymu i kurzu. W końcu Syn Vegety pojawił się. Stał sobie spokojnie, nawet nie osmalony, z dłonią wyciągniętą przed sobą. Przed nim widać było okrągłą tarczę energetyczną, przypominającą Kienzan, tyle że ustawiony całą swą powierzchnią w kierunku Cella.  
Trunks splunął krwią z rozciętego dziąsła. Nie likwidował tarczy.  
- No proszę, jednak zdążyłeś się osłonić - powiedział Cell. - Muszę przyznać, że szybki to jesteś... ale nad siłą musisz jeszcze trochę popracować. Takimi ciosami jak twoje ciężko będzie zrobić mi poważną krzywdę.  
- Czyżby? - Trunks nagle podniósł energetyczną tarczę nad siebie (teraz już naprawdę wyglądała jak Kienzan) i po sekundzie rzucił nią w przeciwnika. Cell rzucił się w bok, chcąc uniknąć, ale i tak dysk zahaczył mu o ramię, z którego trysnęła brązowawa krew.  
Saiyan nie tracił czasu, błyskawicznie znalazł się tuż nad przeciwnikiem i wyciągnął obie dłonie wewnętrzną stroną w jego kierunku, krzycząc jednocześnie obco brzmiącą nazwę:  
- CRINGING SPHERE!

#17 zjawił się nad pałacem dosłownie na ułamek sekundy przed tym jak Brolly posłał kolejny ki-blast w kierunku pałacowego budynku. Android twardo rzucił się przed pocisk i zablokował go obiema rękami, przez chwilę się z nim mocował aż w końcu udało mu się odepchnąć energetyczną kulę.  
"Heh, było blisko" - pomyślał. - "Jak ja niby mam go rozwalić? Prawie nic sobie nie robi z moich ciosów. No, ale to tylko żywa istota, nie może walczyć wiecznie, prędzej czy później się zmęczy."  
Jakby w odpowiedzi na te przemyślenia, Brolly doskoczył do Siedemnastki i uderzył go w szczękę, nie trafił dokładnie, cios raczej ześlizgnął się po podbródku androida, może dzięki temu ten nie poleciał znowu w kierunku powierzchni Matki Ziemi. Saiyan, pchnięty impetem własnego ciosu przeleciał obok #17 co ten wykorzystał, strzelając mu w plecy sporym ki-blastem. Po ułamku sekundy namysłu poprawił jeszcze jednym i kolejnym, atak jakoś tak samoczynnie przerodził się w Renzoku Energy Dan. Eksplozje mini-pocisków pchnęły Saiyana w podłogę Boskiego Pałacu, która już po chwili została niemal całkowicie zmasakrowana ostrzałem androida. Brolly tymczasem został wepchnięty do wnętrza konstrukcji.  
Nagle Siedemnastka poczuł jak ki jego przeciwnika zaczyna gwałtownie rosnąć. Usłyszał także przytłumiony odgłosami eksplozji swoich ki-blastów okrzyk.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME...  
"O kurde! Skąd on zna tę technikę?"  
Boczna ściana Boskiego Pałacu rozpadła się niczym papier, gdy syn Paragasa przebił się przez nią by znaleźć się na świeżym powietrzu i móc odszukać przeciwnika wzrokiem.  
- HAAAAAAAAA! - biało-niebieski strumień energii poleciał w kierunku sparaliżowanego ze strachu i zaskoczenia androida. Prawdziwa Kamehameha.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego czwartego.

Czym jeszcze zaskoczą wojownicy?


	95. Tajemniczy Nameczanin

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCV - Tajemniczy Nameczanin

Tuż po tym jak Trunks wykrzyczał nazwę swojej nowej techniki, wokół Cella pojawiła się półprzezroczysta, jasnoniebieska kula o średnicy nieco większej niż jego wzrost. Mutant zorientował się, że jest zamknięty kiedy tylko dotknął wnętrza sfery. Jego dłoń natrafiła na opór.  
- Co to ma być? - zapytał rozdrażnionym głosem. Rana na jego prawym ramieniu tymczasem zasklepiła się.  
- Wybacz - powiedział Trunks. - Nie mam czasu bawić się z tobą. Może nie będzie to najbardziej efektowny sposób pozbycia się ciebie, ale nie mam zamiaru tracić tu całego dnia. - Saiyan uśmiechnął się. - Od roku nie widziałem się z ojcem i mam z nim do obgadania parę spraw.  
- Jesteś większym idiotą niż sądziłem, jeśli myślisz, że coś takiego może mnie zabić. Sądzisz, że się tu uduszę?  
- Raczej nie zdążysz. - Syn Vegety wyciągnął przed siebie dłoń skierowaną wewnętrzną stroną w górę, po czym powoli zaczął zaciskać pięść. Średnica kuli, w której zamknięty był Cell poczęła maleć, gwałtownie ograniczając mutantowi przestrzeń życiową.  
- Co się... - Cell, rozłożył ręce, blokując ściany. Próbował zatrzymać kurczenie się sfery. Jego wysiłki jednak nie odnosiły żadnego skutku. Powoli, lecz nieubłaganie, Cringing Sphere malała. Wyglądało na to, że zmiażdży mutanta. Już teraz jej objętość zmniejszyła się na tyle, że twór Gero miał bardzo ograniczone możliwości ruchu. Łokcie zaczynały mu się wbijać w żebra.  
Trunks zaciskał pięść coraz bardziej. Po wyrazie jego twarzy widać było, że kosztuje go to sporo wysiłku. Kula malała powoli.  
- NIEEEE!!! - ryknął Cell. - To się nie może tak skończyć!! Nie pokonasz mnie!!!  
Niespodziewanie mutant skulił się w sobie, Trunks wyraźnie poczuł jak ki jego przeciwnika zaczyna rosnąć. Zacisnął pięść mocniej, niespodziewanie jednak napotkał na silny opór. Przez chwilę na pół już ułożone w pięść palce jego dłoni drgały, jakby walcząc o możliwość dalszego ruchu. Po dwóch czy trzech sekundach wyprostowały się jednak gwałtownie. W tym samym momencie Cringing Sphere eksplodowała i całą okolicę zalało oślepiające, jasnoniebieskie światło.  
Kiedy Trunks odzyskał wzrok, ujrzał przed sobą zupełnie inną istotę niż kilka chwil wcześniej. Cell mierzył teraz około dwóch metrów i był znacznie mniej masywny niż przed momentem. Saiyan nie mógł tego wiedzieć, ale mutant z sylwetki przypominał teraz siebie z czasów Cell Game, tyle tylko, że nie miał nawet szczątkowego ogona. Jego pancerz zmienił kolor na łagodny odcień szarości, zaś głowa nie wyglądała już jak śmieszny kask, była teraz niemal identyczna co ludzka, poza jednym szczegółem - zamiast włosów miał sterczący do tyłu, chitynowy kaptur.  
Intensywność ki przeciwnika uświadomiła Trunksowi, że o ile do tej pory ten pojedynek nie był dla niego łatwy, to teraz miał się stać piekielnie trudny.

Siedemnastka poczuł uderzenie, ułamek sekundy później biało-niebieski strumień ki przeleciał jakieś dwa metry od niego i zniknął w przestworzach.  
Ktoś go odepchnął z toru lotu Kamehamehy, ale kto?  
Android odwrócił się i - nie bez zdziwienia - ujrzał przed sobą zieloną, łysą głowę z czułkami wyrastającymi znad czoła.  
Nameczanin.  
Pierwszym skojarzeniem #17 był Piccolo, ale mimo podobieństwa na pierwszy rzut oka, po chwili android dostrzegł różnice. Ten Nameczanin był nieco niższy od eks-mentora Gohana i nie tak potężnie zbudowany. Miał na sobie ciemnofioletowy, typowy dla swej rasy, strój i nie pasujące do niego, czarne buty.  
Przez sekundę czy dwie Siedemnastka i przybysz patrzyli na siebie nawzajem, po czym tamten dotknął dwoma palcami czoła.  
- Nie daj się tak łatwo zabić - powiedział z uśmiechem, znikając.

Talic cofnął się o trzy kroki na sam widok wyrazu twarzy Kaioshina. To, co jego przełożony ujrzał w swej kryształowej kuli musiało nim naprawdę silnie wstrząsnąć. Niemal nigdy nie okazywał emocji, ale w tym momencie kompletnie przestał nad sobą panować. Wściekłość pomieszana z zaskoczeniem, widoczne na jego twarzy były tak wielkie, że Talic zdawał się je odczuwać także w sobie.  
- Kto... KTO TO BYŁ!?! - wrzasnął Kaioshin. - Co to był za Nameczanin!?! Dlaczego żyje!?! Powinien być martwy!!! Oni wszyscy powinni być martwi!!! Przecież ich zabiłem!!! Skąd on się wziął!?! - z wściekłości chwycił kryształową kulę i zgniótł ją w niczym jajko. Dopiero ból i widok krwi z pokaleczonych odłamkami dłoni przywróciła mu trzeźwość myślenia.  
Oddychając głęboko przez nos, starając się stłumić wściekłość, ruchem dwóch palców wyczarował nową kryształową kulę i zaczął koncentrować na niej swoją moc.  
- Znajdę cię - syknął pod nosem. - Przede mną nie uciekniesz. Nigdy.  
Kula zamigotała, ukazując jakąś upstrzoną mniejszymi i większymi skałami okolicę, niemal do złudzenia przypominającą miejsce, w którym po raz pierwszy trenował Gohan. Typowa dla Nameczan okolica. Tajemniczy, zielonoskóry osobnik siedział spokojnie na jednej z formacji skalnych, jakby medytował, choć bardziej prawdopodobne było, że koncentrował się na wyczuwaniu obecnych na Ziemi ki.  
- Mam cię - mruknął Kaioshin. - Jesteś na Ziemi. Teraz już mi nie uciekniesz. - Po czym, ku niemałemu zaskoczeniu Talica, zniknął, najwyraźniej teleportując się.

Goten wstał powoli, odzyskując jednak przytomność raczej fizycznie niż psychicznie. Zaczął powoli iść przed siebie. Czuł całkiem niedaleko dwie duże ki, ale zarejestrował to raczej automatycznie. Wyraźnie słyszał też jak ktoś coś do niego mówi, ale kto to był i co mówił? Te fakty były już poza aktualnymi możliwościami jego percepcji. Nie uszedł zbyt daleko, zatrzymał się, gdy jego noga natrafiła na opór, wyraźnie kopnął coś na wpół zakopanego w ziemi.  
Pochylił się i wydobył to coś. Przedmiot okazał się być mieczem i to nie jakimś tam mieczem. to był miecz Gohana, ten sam, który Goten wytrącił mu w trakcie walki.  
Jakiej walki?  
Gohan?  
Powoli młodszy syn Goku uświadomił sobie gdzie jest i skąd się tu wziął. Nie sprawiło to wcale, że poczuł się lepiej. Zaczęły jednak do niego docierać słowa, które ktoś wypowiadał pod jego adresem od dłuższej chwili.  
- Goten! Słyszysz mnie? Co z tobą? - głos należał do Tenshinhana.  
Saiyan spojrzał na Ziemianina dość pustym wzrokiem. Trójoki nadal trzymał na rękach nieprzytomną Pan. Metr czy dwa od niego leżał równie pozbawiony świadomości Saladin.  
- Wszystko w porządku - uśmiechnął się blado po czym spojrzał na unoszących się w nieco dalej powietrzu Trunksa i Cella. - Chyba coś przegapiłem. Jak wygląda sytuacja?

Cios Brolly'ego trafił zdezorientowanego #17 w twarz, android poleciał do tyłu, ale po chwili wyhamował i zniknął. Doskoczył do Saiyana bombardując go serią szybkich ciosów i kopnięć od których syn Paragasa zaczął się cofać. Siedemnastka napierał, nie dając przeciwnikowi ani ułamka sekundy na reakcję.  
Nagle Saiyana, po kolejnym uderzeniu, odrzuciło do tyłu trochę mocniej niż powinno. Android w ferworze walki nie zauważył tego i rzucił się za nim, uderzając lewym sierpowym. To był błąd, cios nie miał wystarczającego impetu i tylko musnął twarz Brolly'ego, który zaraz po tym, wykorzystując chwilową bezwładność przeciwnika, chwycił go za nadgarstek i przytrzymując z bliskiej odległości wpakował mu w korpus kilka zielonych ki-blastów. Syn Paragasa rzucił Siedemnastką pionowo w dół, ten wyhamował po sekundzie, ale tylko po to by oberwać kolejnym, nieco większym, pociskiem, który posłał go po raz kolejny w kierunku ziemi. Połyskujący na zielono android zniknął w chmurach.  
Brolly uśmiechnął się i niespiesznie wylądował na brzegu Boskiego Pałacu. Budowla była już trochę naruszona po jego pojedynku z #17. Gruz chrzęścił pod jego stopami gdy krok za krokiem zbliżał się do właściwego pałacu.  
- Hej, tam w środku! - krzyknął. - Za chwilę wszyscy zginiecie! Ty, Dende! Co z ciebie za wszechmogący? Wyjdź, a reszta przeżyje! - Saiyan kłamał, ale chciał po prostu zobaczyć minę swojej ofiary tuż przed śmiercią. Aktywował swoją aurę i skierował wewnętrzną stronę dłoni w kierunku pałacu. - Liczę do dziesięciu! Jeden...

Cell zacisnął na próbę pięść, jakby wypróbowywał nowe ciało. Trunksa zdawał się całkowicie ignorować. Saiyan uważnie mierzył go wzrokiem, gotów w każdej chwili do obrony.  
- Wiesz - powiedział łagodnym głosem szary mutant - chyba niepotrzebnie tak długo zwlekałem z tą przemianą. Fantastyczne uczucie. Zastanawiam się, czy wy po transformacji w kolejną formę Super-Saiyana czujecie się tak samo? - Trunks milczał, ale Cell chyba tego nie oczekiwał bo sam odpowiedział. - Nie, raczej nie. Wy musicie być rozwścieczeni by się przemienić - spojrzał na Trunksa. Żal mi was, to naprawdę niesamowite uczucie.  
- Przestań chrzanić! - syknął Trunks. - Masz zamiar tak lewitować i nawijać o jakichś bzdetach czy w końcu zaczniesz walczyć? - mimo tych słów syn Vegety wcale nie czuł się zbyt pewny siebie. Miał raczej złe przeczucia co do tej walki.  
Cell popatrzył na niego ze szczerym zdziwieniem.  
- Naprawdę jeszcze nie uświadomiłeś sobie, że twoja porażka jest pewna? - zapytał. - Przecież nie tłumię swojej ki. Chyba czujesz moją przewagę?  
Trunks nie odpowiedział, tak, był świadomy przewagi przeciwnika i odczuwał z tego powodu strach. Odczuwał też jednak tym większą chęć sprawdzenia siebie. Zupełnie jakby los sam zesłał mu okazję przetestowania swoich możliwości.  
Syn Vegety uśmiechnął się tylko, wyjął z kieszeni kapsułkę, wcisnął przełącznik na niej i podrzucił do góry. Po krótkim "puff" niewielki przedmiot przemienił się w miecz, który Trunks chwycił pewnie oburącz. Była to broń należąca swego czasu do Tapiona.  
- No to pokaż na co cię stać, Cell! - powiedział, ukazując zęby w uśmiechu. - Ale postaraj się, bo nie będę łatwym przeciwnikiem!

- Wyjdę tam! - powiedział Dende, ruszając w kierunku wyjścia. - Może was oszczędzi!  
- Dwa... - dobiegł donośny głos z zewnątrz.  
- Oszalałeś! - Kuririn zastąpił mu drogę. - Co chcesz osiągnąć? Poczekajmy, może #17 jeszcze żyje.  
- Trzy...  
- Jestem wszechmogącym! Nie mogę dopuścić żebyście wszyscy zginęli!  
- Cztery...  
- Jeśli ty zginiesz to nasza śmierć i tak nie ma znaczenia. Jesteś odpowiedzialny za Smocze Kule!  
- Pięć...  
- W takim razie wyjdę i spróbuję przemówić mu do rozsądku!  
- Sześć...  
- Brolly'emu!? Na pewno wiesz o czym mówisz?  
Dende nic na to nie odpowiedział.

Trunks wyprowadził płynne, czyste cięcie na skos, przed którym Cell, uchylił się dosłownie o włos. Saiyan ponowił atak, tym razem uderzając poziomo. Mutant odskoczył do tyłu, unikając trafienia. Przeciwnik nie dał mu chwili wytchnienia i po raz kolejny dopadł do niego, tnąc pionowo. Miecz Saiyana przeniknął jednak przez niematerialną sylwetkę przeciwnika. Mutant zaatakował z boku, z rozpędu wbijając nogę w bok syna Vegety, ale także przeleciał przez widmo Zanzoken.  
Saiyan pojawił się nieco nad i za swoim przeciwnikiem, błyskawicznie skupił ki na ostrzu miecza.  
- POWER SLASH!!! - posłał pionowo płaski, energetyczny półksiężyc, oczywistym było, że Cell zostanie przecięty na pół jeśli go nie uniknie, a uniknąć nie mógł, pocisk był na to zbyt szybki i wystrzelony ze zbyt małej odległości.  
Ruch mutanta był tak błyskawiczny, że Trunks po prostu go nie widział. Zauważył tylko, że jego atak nie trafił. Cell zdążył się odsunąć, o jakiś metr.  
Saiyan zaczął się bać na poważnie... jeśli jego przeciwnik potrafił ruszać się tak szybko, to oznaczało, że do tej pory się z nim bawił. Zaś on sam walczył już wykorzystując pełnię swej mocy.  
- Wygląda na to, że straciłeś jedyną przewagę, chłopcze - zadrwił Cell. - Ale to dość oczywiste. Nie jesteś już w stanie mi dorównać, bo teraz już nikt nie jest!  
- Jeszcze zobaczymy!! - Trunks nie zamierzał się tak łatwo poddać. Rzucił się na przeciwnika wyprowadzając serię błyskawicznych cięć i pchnięć. Żadne z nich nie było celne, mutant unikał każdego. Z ust nie schodził mu ironiczny uśmieszek.  
- Uważaj - powiedział między jednym ciosem a drugim - bo... możesz... popełnić... błąd! - Ostatnie słowo Cell zaakcentował kopnięciem w twarz przeciwnika. Trunks poleciał od tyłu, impulsem ki wyhamował po kilkunastu metrach, podrzucił w dłoni miecz, chwycił go niczym oszczep i rzucił w przeciwnika, który jednak bez trudu uchylił się przed tym atakiem.  
- Co to miało być? Czyżby broń nie była ci już potrzebna?  
- Obejrzyj się za siebie - odparł z uśmieszkiem Saiyan.  
Mutant posłuchał i w tym samym momencie oberwał żółtym butem Trunksa w twarz. Wykorzystując chwilę zdobytej przewagi, syn Vegety zaczął regularne obijanie twarzy i korpusu przeciwnika. To już nie była zabawa, w te ciosy wkładał całą swoją siłę.  
To jednak najwyraźniej było zbyt mało.  
Po kilku uderzeniach Cell zablokował prawy prosty fioletowowłosego, łapiąc jego pięść i w ten sposób przerywając serię. Uderzenie w twarz i trafienie złączonymi pięściami w kark posłały Trunksa w ziemię, wzbijając przy tym chmurę pyłu. Od siły tych ciosów Saiyan na chwilę stracił przytomność. Kiedy ją odzyskał i odszukał przeciwnika wzrokiem ujrzał coś, co bardzo mu się nie spodobało.  
Cell właśnie rzucał w jego stronę wielki - niczym kilkupiętrowy budynek - Death Ball.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego piątego.

Czyżby Trunks miał się pożegnać z życiem zaledwie pół godziny po tym jak został wskrzeszony?


	96. Zawiedzione nadzieje

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCVI - Zawiedzione nadzieje

Medytujący na skale Nameczanin na pewno usłyszał odgłos teleportacji, jednak nawet nie drgnął gdy Kaioshin pojawił się kilka metrów przed nim.  
- Nie mam pojęcia kim jesteś, ale jestem ci bardzo wdzięczny, że ujawniłeś się teraz - powiedział władca Megagalaktyki Wschodniej, już częściowo uspokojony. Jego przeciwnik nie miał szans mu teraz uciec. - Wydawało mi się, że zabiłem wszystkich Nameczan. Najwyraźniej się myliłem, ale skoro tu jesteś to naprawię błąd od razu.  
Zielonoskóry powoli otworzył oczy i wstał. Ubrany był typowo, jak na przedstawiciela swej rasy, poza butami. Kaioshin znał skądś ten rodzaj obuwia, ale nie miał teraz głowy do rozpoznawania tego.  
- Nigdy nie uda ci się zabić nas wszystkich - powiedział powoli dość znajomym głosem. - Przetrwamy, czy tego chcesz, czy nie.  
- Nie sądzę. Niszczyłem już znacznie potężniejsze rasy niż wy, ślimaku. Nie wiem, czemu uważacie się za coś wyjątkowego. Przez te czułki? W takim razie może ci je wyrwę i będzie po problemie?  
- Może być ci dość trudno - odparł spokojnie tamten. - Nie jestem sam.  
Kaioshinowi nie udało się ukryć zaskoczenia.  
- Co?  
- TERAZ! - wykrzyknął jego przeciwnik.  
Niebo nad rozmawiającą dwójką zapłonęło na czerwono. Spomiędzy skał wyskoczyło natomiast kilka postaci, które w mgnieniu oka otoczyły władcę Wschodniej Megagalaktyki. Znał wszystkich, zarówno tego karłowatego Lanfana, jak i wszystkich trzech szarych i metalowych.  
- Dobra robota, Blank! - krzyknął Cinna do Nameczanina. - Teraz go mamy!  
- Blank? - zapytał Kaioshin, patrząc na swego rozmówcę sprzed chwili. Nagle skóra Nameczanina zmieniła kolor, czułki wniknęły do wnętrza głowy, na której pojawiły się włosy. Białe włosy. Cała przemiana trwała zaledwie kilka sekund, po których Blank wyglądał tak, jakim wszyscy go znali. - Zadziwiające. Nie wiedziałem, że masz takie zdolności, chłopcze. Zaimponowałeś mi. To wyjaśnia twoje buty, takie nosi ta wasza Czerwona Gwardia.  
- Nie chrzań! - krzyknął Cinna. - To twój koniec! Widzisz to czerwone niebo? To niespodzianka od Quina. Osłona doskonała! Nie da się jej przebić! Nie można się też w jej obrębie teleportować. Teraz już nie uciekniesz jak ostatnim razem.  
- Dla dobra wszystkich żywych istot usuniemy cię spośród żywych - powiedział beznamiętnie Sagitarius. - Chyba, że zaprzeczysz temu co mówił nam o tobie Cinna.  
Kaioshin roześmiał się.  
- Nie, nie zaprzeczę - powiedział, starając się zachować powagę. - Chociaż wyobrażam sobie co im nagadałeś, Cinna. Chciałbym to usłyszeć.  
- Co cię tak śmieszy? - syknął niski Lanfan.  
- Ty i twój "wielki plan" - odparł tamten. - Muszę przyznać, że to było sprytne. Po mistrzowsku mnie tu zwabiliście. Nie mogę też uciec. Niemal doskonałe, naprawdę, jestem pod wrażeniem - nagle spoważniał. - Widzę jednak w twoim rozumowaniu jedną poważną dziurę.  
- Zapewne nie omieszkasz poinformować mnie jaką?  
Kaioshin uśmiechnął się drapieżnie. Zdecydowanie nie jak ktoś, kto ma za chwilę zginąć.  
- Nie mogę stąd uciec, ale jak rozumiem żaden z was także nie może tego zrobić. Popełniliście błąd, zamknęliście się w klatce z tygrysem, zapominając o jego kłach i pazurach!

#17 leżał w samym środku wielkiego krateru, którego brzeg, szczęśliwie dla Karina, kończył się jakiś metr od podstawy Świętej Wieży.  
Android podniósł się powoli na rękach, był bardzo zadowolony z faktu, że nie potrafił odczuwać bólu.  
- Przeklęci Saiyani! - krzyknął, uderzając dłonią o ziemię, co wywołało w podłożu lekkie pęknięcia. - Jak ja ich nienawidzę!  
Nagle zamarł, wyraźnie słyszał w głowie jakiś głos. Cichy, ale wyraźny. Zamknął oczy i skupił się na nim. Kiedy tylko jego powieki opadły ujrzał postać doktora Briefsa. Ojciec Bulmy ubrany był w swój zwyczajowy, laboratoryjny kitel. Na ramieniu miał małego, czarnego kotka a w ustach trzymał nie zapalonego papierosa.  
"Jeśli widzisz ten przekaz to znaczy, że jednak ulepszenia jakie ci wprowadziłem nie wystarczyły" - doktor Briefs podrapał się po głowie. - "Hmm, może nie powinienem tego mówić, ale... pamiętasz pewnie wasz układ autodestrukcji zamontowany przez Gero? Otóż zamiast niego zainstalowałem ci dodatkową baterię swojego pomysłu. Jest sprzężona z wnętrzem Ziemi przy pomocy kanału subwymiarowego, stamtąd czerpie energię. Jest z tego powodu niezwykle silna. Nie została jeszcze przetestowana i moim zdaniem nie powinieneś jej uruchamiać, ale... jeśli to krytyczna sytuacja to chyba lepiej żebyś jej użył, niż bez sensu ginął. Może jednak zadziała? Pamiętaj! Tylko w ostateczności, nie wiem jak zadziała i czy zadziała."  
Sylwetka doktora Briefsa zniknęła. Do Siedemnastki powoli docierało to, co mówił. Mógł stać się silniejszy! Mógł skopać tego Saiyana, pokazać mu kto naprawdę jest najlepszy!  
Bez chwili namysłu uruchomił nową baterię, czuł się trochę nieswojo, gdyż kojarzyło mu się to włączaniem układu samozniszczenia. Uczucie było identyczne.  
Nagle android poczuł potężny przypływ energii, nawet nieco zbyt silny. Jego ciało momentalnie pokryło się potężnymi wyładowaniami elektrycznymi, które niczym pioruny w czasie burzy zaczęły przeskakiwać na okoliczne obiekty. Któreś drzewo zapłonęło. Minęła chwila zanim #17 udało się okiełznać nową moc.  
- To jest dopiero siła! - krzyknął. - Czuję się niesamowicie! - spojrzał w górę i bez sekundy zwłoki odbił się, ruszając w kierunku Boskiego Pałacu. - Zaczekaj, Brolly, teraz możemy powalczyć!  
Przepełniała go agresja i chęć walki. Nic innego się w tym momencie dla niego nie liczyło.

Ogromna energetyczna kula pomknęła w kierunku powierzchni Ziemi z zadziwiającą jak na swój rozmiar prędkością. Trunks zdążył tylko wyrzucić przed siebie obie ręce i w ten sposób zablokować niesamowicie silny atak. Mimo, że Death Ball nie dotknął powierzchni Ziemi, sama potęga jego ki wytworzyła wokół Trunksa ogromny, choć płytki krater. Syn Vegety, ignorując ból w dłoniach, napiął mięśnie, próbując odepchnąć kulę. Nie chodziło tu już tylko o jego porażkę czy nawet życie. Teraz stawką było istnienie całej planety.  
Trunks nie trenował po to, by być w stanie bronić Ziemi. Celem jego całorocznego samodoskonalenia było pokonanie ojca. Ćwiczył z przeświadczeniem by udowodnić w końcu Vegecie, że jemu także należy się miano prawdziwego Saiyana. Ta determinacja sprawiła, iż naprawdę przekroczył granicę swych możliwości jako wojownika. Jego samego zadziwiły postępy jakich dokonał, nigdy nie spodziewałby się potencjału jaki okazał się w nim drzemać.  
Wszystko po to by zwyciężyć ojca i w ten sposób udowodnić swoją wartość.  
Teraz priorytety się zmieniły, wyglądało na to, że nie będzie mu już nawet dane porozmawiać z Vegetą, miał zginąć tu i teraz, razem z całą Ziemią. Wyraźnie czuł, że mimo mocy, która nabył nie jest w stanie przeciwstawić się Death Ball'owi Cella.  
Ale musiał chociaż spróbować.  
- Nie... poddam... się... - szepnął Trunks, zmuszając się do jeszcze większego wysiłku. - Nie... poddam... SIĘĘĘĘĘ! - krzyknął przeciągle, napinając mięśnie do absolutnych granic możliwości. - ogromna kula zatrzymała się na sekundę, po której to zaczęła się bardzo powoli cofać. Centymetr... dwa... pięć...  
Nagle Death Ball zamarł ponownie, mimo swej determinacji Saiyan nie był w stanie długo w ten sposób wytrwać. Gigantyczny pocisk ponownie zaczął się zbliżać w kierunku powierzchni. Ból poparzonych dłoni i mdlejące już z wysiłku ramiona uświadomiły synowi Vegety, że to już jego koniec.  
"Cholera. To nie tak miało być. Ja tylko chciałem powalczyć z ojcem."

- On blefuje! - syknął Cinna. - Bez swoich sługusów jest niczym!  
Kaioshin spojrzał na niego.  
- To ty jesteś niczym, Cinna - powiedział. - I to martwym niczym! - szybkim, płynnym ruchem wyprostował w kierunku niskiego Lanfana prawą dłoń, wskazując go dwoma palcami, zupełnie jak w ataku Makankosappo.  
- NIEEEEE! - krzyknął Blank, domyślając się co się zaraz wydarzy, było jednak za późno.  
Z palców czarnowłosego wystrzelił niesamowicie szybki, wąski strumień ki trafiając Cinna w klatkę piersiową i wyrywając w niej dziurę, znacznie większą niż można by sądzić po średnicy pocisku.  
Bezwładne ciało niskiego Lanfana zniknęło gdzieś pośród skał.  
Zanim do kogokolwiek dotarł sens tego co właśnie się stało, Kaioshin ruszył. Doskoczył do najsilniejszego z zebranych, czyli Sagitariusa, trafiając go potężnym prawym sierpowym i poprawiając kopem w klatkę piersiową. Android poleciał w jakaś skałę.  
Pozostała dwójka członków oddziału Zeta zareagowała na to błyskawicznie, rzucając się na przeciwnika. Pierwszy dopadł go Leo, uderzając krótkim hakiem z lewej. Kaioshin złapał jego dłoń, zakręcił androidem i rzucił nim w Gemini, która miała nieszczęście właśnie się zbliżyć. W tym samym momencie władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki oberwał w plecy kilkoma ki-blastami, nie zrobiło mu to specjalnej krzywdy, ale sprawiło, że na sekundę czy dwie przestał kontrolować swój lot. Strzelał Blank.  
Kaioshin już miał się na niego rzucić, ale dokładnie w tej chwili powrócił do walki Sagitarius uderzając go w szczękę z rozpędu. Głowa czarnowłosego odskoczyła, jednak tylko na ułamek sekundy. Otrząsnął się i skontrował bardzo szybkim kopnięciem z półobrotu i ki-blastem z bliskiej odległości. Wysoki android wbił się w kolejną skałę, tym razem towarzyszyła temu biaława eksplozja.  
- O tobie nie zapomniałem, Blank! - Kaioshin posłał w kierunku pseudo-Lanfana szybki pocisk, zbyt szybki by ten był w stanie go uniknąć.

- Siedem... - odliczał Brolly. - Osiem... - skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast. - Dziewięć...  
Nagle z pałacu ktoś wyszedł. Nie był to jednak Dende. Osobą, która wyłoniła się z mroku wejścia do budynku była Bra. Na rękach trzymała swego syna, na to jednak Saiyan nie zwrócił specjalnej uwagi. Zainteresowała go sama dziewczyna.  
Jako potencjalna ofiara.  
- Brolly - powiedziała cicho, zaczynając iść w kierunku Saiyana. - Brolly! To ja, Bra!  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni w pałacu zamarli widząc to - dość oczywiste - samobójstwo popełniane przez córkę Vegety.  
Syn Paragasa rozproszył zgromadzoną w dłoni ki. Oczywiście pamiętał Bra. Nie utracił żadnych wspomnień ze swojego pobytu na Ziemi, z jedynych dni w swoim życiu, które można być nazwać "normalnymi." Pamiętał każdą jedną godzinę z tego okresu.  
- Brolly, poznajesz mnie? To ja, Bra. - Brolly nadal się nie ruszał.  
Kaioshin nie był idiotą. Domyślił się co Cinna zrobił by "ucywilizować" niestabilnego psychicznie Saiyana. Władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki, jako mistrz oddziaływania na cudze umysły, bez trudu złamał uwarunkowanie jakie niski Lanfan zaszczepił w mózgu Brolly'ego.  
- Proszę, powiedz, że mnie poznajesz. - Z oczu córki Vegety płynęły łzy. - Proszę...  
Wykorzystując swój spryt i zdolności, Cinna zastąpił w mózgu Brolly'ego obsesję na punkcie Goku obsesją zupełnie innej natury. Na punkcie Bra. Jednak, jak już wspomniano, Kaioshin nie miał żadnych problemów ze zlikwidowaniem tego efektu.  
- Przecież to ja, twoja Bra. - Dziewczyna podeszła do stojącego nieruchomo Saiyana i niepewnie dotknęła jego umięśnionego ramienia. Spojrzała w górę by popatrzyć mu w oczy.  
Jednakże, nawet Kaioshin nie przewidział wszystkiego. Przez głowę nawet nie przemknęła mu myśl o tym, że Brolly mógłby naprawdę pokochać Bra.  
A tak się właśnie stało.  
- Bra - powiedział długowłosy, dotykając delikatnie jej włosów. - Tęskniłem za tobą.  
Z oczu córki Vegety pociekły łzy.  
- Ja też za tobą tęskniłam... Spójrz... - pokazała mu dziecko. - To nasz syn, twój syn.  
- Mój... syn? - Brolly niepewnie, jakby z niedowierzaniem, wyciągnął przed siebie palec wskazujący prawej dłoni chcąc się przekonać o realności tego niespodziewanego zjawiska, nie zdążył jednak.  
Coś niezwykle szybkiego przeleciało tuż za nim, trafiony nagle w bok głowy syn Paragasa poleciał w stronę budynku pałacu i przebił się przez niego na wylot, nawet specjalnie przy tym nie zwalniając. Zatrzymał się z trudem. W głowie huczało mu od uderzenia, które otrzymał.  
- Brolly! - krzyknął android #17, gdyż to on zaatakował Saiyana. - Zmierzmy się teraz!

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego szóstego.

Jak to się wszystko skończy i gdzie, do wszystkich diabłów, jest Vegeta?


	97. Zmienne koleje losu

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCVII - Zmienne koleje losu

Trunks wyraźnie poczuł jak napierający na niego Death Ball niespodziewanie słabnie. Otworzył oczy, które zacisnął z wysiłku kilka chwil wcześniej. Obok siebie ujrzał Son Gotena. Syn Goku pomagał mu blokować atak Cella.  
- Goten? Ale...  
- Ani słowa, Trunks - powiedział poważnie Goten, widać było na jego twarzy wysiłek, nawet teraz gdy powstrzymywali kulę we dwójkę udawało im się zaledwie osiągnąć równowagę. - Nie sądź, że dam ci zginąć po raz trzeci.  
- Trzeci?  
- Nieważne... - Goten skoncentrował ki i w kilka sekund przeszedł w Perfect-SSJ2. - Teraz skup się, nie chodzi tylko o to, żeby to odepchnąć.

Cell zdziwił się po raz kolejny, nie spodziewał się aż takiego oporu ze strony Trunksa. Saiyan zdecydowanie zbyt długo wytrzymywał napór jego Death Ball'a. Nie chodziło nawet o to, że mutant obawiał się porażki. Dziwiło go, że przeciwnik wytrzymuje tak długo mimo znacznie mniejszej mocy. Poza tym, co tu dużo mówić, ta mała przepychanka zaczynała go po prostu nudzić...  
Nagle Death Ball drgnął gwałtownie. Cell uniósł łuki brwiowe (jako że samych brwi nie posiadał) ze zdziwienia.  
Krzyk wydobyty z dwóch saiyańskich gardeł przedarł się przez huk kruszącej się, pod wpływem mocy ataku szarego mutanta, ziemi. Gigantyczna kula energii poleciała nagle w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku niż ten, który jej twórca nadał jej na początku. Cell zbyt mocno zdziwił się tym faktem by choćby pomyśleć o zrobieniu uniku. Oberwał wielkim niczym dom pociskiem i razem z nim poleciał z dość dużą prędkością na orbitę.

Goten i Trunks opadli na ziemię, dysząc z wysiłku.  
- U... udało się... - powiedział z wysiłkiem Goten.  
- Aha... ale on wróci... Za chwilę...  
- Tak... tak sądzisz?  
Syn Vegety pokiwał głową.  
- Jestem pewien... Coś takiego go nie zabije. Za mocny jest...  
Goten kiwnął energicznie głową, na znak, że zrozumiał i zaakceptował to co właśnie powiedział jego przyjaciel. Następnie wstał i zrobił kilka kroków w jednym z kierunków. Drugi z Saiyanów podążył za nim wzrokiem. Syn Goku podszedł do dwóch wbitych w ziemię mieczy.  
- Ten chyba jest twój - powiedział, rzucając Trunksowi dawną broń Tapiona.  
Fioletowowłosy popatrzył na ostrze krytycznie i wbił je przed sobą w ziemię.  
- Zostaw ten złom, Goten. W ten sposób nie mamy szans. Niezależnie od tego jak dobre są te miecze. On jest po prostu zbyt silny.  
- Naprawdę aż tak? - młodszemu z półsaiyanów trudno było uwierzyć te słowa.  
- Wiem co mówię. Jestem szybki, ale w porównaniu do niego ruszam się jak krowa. To nie ta liga. jeśli chcemy go pokonać, musimy się scalić.  
- Fuzja? - Gotena zaskoczył i jednocześnie trochę przestraszył ten pomysł. - No, nie wiem... Wiesz, myślę, że wtedy na turnieju mogłeś mieć rację. Nie wiadomo czego można by się teraz spodziewać po Gotenksie.  
- Musimy zaryzykować - przekonywał Trunks. - Goten, on zaraz wróci i to pewnie wściekły. Rozwali Ziemię, a my go nie powstrzymamy, jesteśmy za słabi. Fuzja to jedyne wyjście!  
- Dobrze - odparł po chwili zastanowienia Son Goten. - Mam nadzieję, że masz rację i Gotenks nie okaże się jakimś świrem... - Syn Goku nie powiedział przyjacielowi, że jego wątpliwości wynikają z faktu, iż nie czuje się już pewien swojego własnego umysłu.  
- Doskonale! - ucieszył się Trunks. - Aha, Goten, jeszcze jedno.  
- Co?  
- Dziękuję. Uratowałeś mi życie.  
- To mam skuteczność jeden na trzy - Goten dezaktywował formę SSJ2. - Ale nieważne, zaczynajmy, bo on chyba wraca.

Blank został w ostatniej chwili odepchnięty z toru lotu pocisku przez Gemini, która jednak nie była dość szybka by samemu go uniknąć, odrzucona eksplozją poleciała w kierunku powierzchni ziemi. Tymczasem Leo, wykorzystując moment odsłonięcia się Kaioshina dopadł do niego trafiając kilkukrotnie w korpus i twarz. Czarnowłosy przerwał impas po jakichś dwóch sekundach, płynnie, lecz szybko odlatując do tyłu. Android oczywiście ruszył za nim i przez to oberwał ki-blastem, co sprawiło, że na moment zawisł nieruchomo w powietrzu. To pozwoliło Kaioshinowi wysłać w jego kierunku jeszcze jeden pocisk, a raczej strumień ki, który wybił androidowi dziurę w prawym boku, tuż poniżej żeber.  
Kolejną próbę ustrzelenia Blanka przerwał władcy Wschodniej Megagalaktyki Sagitarius, który rzucił się na niego z prawym sierpowym. Kaioshin zablokował cios, łapiąc jego pięść lewą dłonią. Przez chwilę mocowali się w ten sposób, jednak po jakichś dziesięciu sekundach z ramienia androida poszły iskry i trochę dymu, najwyraźniej siła przeciwnika przeciążyła jego wewnętrzny szkielet.  
Czarnowłosy uśmiechnął się, nie puścił przeciwnika, najwyraźniej chcąc kompletnie wyrwać mu rękę. Z jakiegoś powodu, może z chęci sprawdzenia się, Sagitarius także się nie poddawał.  
- KIENZAN! - obaj usłyszeli krzyk wysokiego pseudo-Lanfana.  
Błyskawiczny odskok Kaioshina uratowałby go zapewne, gdyby nie to, że Blank przewidział ten manewr, jego przeciwnik wskoczył dokładnie na tor lotu dysku. Zorientował się co prawda od razu i rzucił w drugą stronę, nie był jednak tym razem dość szybki, energetyczne ostrze zahaczyło go pod lewą ręką, uszkadzając jedno czy dwa żebra.  
Ból nie powstrzymał władcy Wschodniej Megagalaktyki od ponownego rzucenia na Blanka. Nie przeleciał jednak nawet jednej piątej dzielącego ich dystansu, chwycony za nogę przez zignorowanego Sagitariusa.  
- To za Virgo! - krzyknął najwyższy z androidów, trafiając z bliska pociskiem ki i rzucając w ten sposób czarnowłosego w jedną ze skał. Tam już czekała Gemini. Nie miała połowy lewej ręki, którą straciła chroniąc Blanka, wcale jednak jej nie potrzebowała. Odkopnęła go z całej siły w powietrze, przypadkowo trafiając w zranione żebra.  
- To za Scorpio! - usłyszał przy tym Kaioshin, zanim jednak zdołał przypomnieć sobie kim był Scorpio oberwał po raz kolejny. Tym razem od Leo.  
- To za Ariesa! - android uderzył złączonymi pięściami w kark przeciwnika, który poleciał znowu w kierunku Sagitariusa. Może nie dokładnie w jego stronę, ale najwyższy z członków oddziału Zeta szybko skorygował błąd i nadział lecącego przeciwnika na kolano. Kaioshin wykrztusił nieco zmieszanej ze śliną krwi.  
- To za Librę, a to za... - tu Sagitarius utworzył w dłoni dość duży ki-blast, jednak tym razem czarnowłosy był szybszy, uderzył prawym prostym w korpus tamtego, odpychając go nieco, a zaraz potem poprawił swoim pociskiem, trafiając w twarz.  
- Niech zgadnę... - wydyszał, ścierając z ust krew - ...za Taurusa, co?  
Kaioshin zdał sobie sprawę, że musi zakończyć tę walkę szybko. Mimo przewagi słabł coraz bardziej. Niezależnie od swego boskiego rodowodu był żywą istotą, odczuwał ból i zmęczenie, w przeciwieństwie do androidów, które wykorzystywały tę przewagę bezlitośnie.  
Nie zdawały sobie jednak sprawy, z jak wyjątkową żywą istotą mają do czynienia.

Kolejny cios androida zmusił Brolly'ego do cofnięcia się o metr. To nie wystarczyło, #17 dopadł do niego jak błyskawica, kopiąc w klatkę piersiową i poprawiając uderzeniem złączonych pięści w twarz, co częściowo zmiażdżyło Saiyanowi prawą kość policzkową i sprawiło, że jego głowa odleciała na bok jak piłka.  
- NIE! - krzyknęła Bra rozdzierająco, tak głośno, że mały Brolly, zwykle bardzo spokojny, zaczął płakać. - Przestań!  
Ogarnięty euforią walki Siedemnastka nawet jej nie usłyszał. Dwoma ciosami w brzuch zmusił przeciwnika do skulenia się i wykorzystał ten fakt uderzając zamaszystym podbródkowym. Impet trafienia posłał długowłosego Saiyana na wiele metrów w górę. Android jednak był szybszy, wyprzedził go i kopiąc złączonymi nogami odbił w przeciwnym kierunku, sekundę potem trafił prawą stopą w plecy Saiyana, zmieniając jego tor lotu z pionowego na poziomy. Skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast i zamachnął się, chcąc go rzucić.  
Zanim jednak do tego doszło, Brolly'ego niespodziewanie zasłoniła #18.  
- Przestań! - krzyknęła. - Chcesz wszystko zniszczyć? On nie stanowił zagrożenia już zanim go zaatakowałeś!  
- Odsuń się, idiotko! Bo ciebie też rozwalę!  
- Proszę bardzo! Bo będziesz musiał, jeśli chcesz zabić jego!  
#17 zawahał się. W końcu, po paru sekundach, rozproszył zgromadzoną w dłoni energię, opuścił ręce i odwrócił się do siostry tyłem.  
- Nie wiń mnie, że po tylu latach chciałem jeszcze przez chwilę poczuć się najlepszy - powiedział cicho, opuszczając się powoli na kamienną posadzkę pałacu.  
Jego siostra wylądowała obok.  
- Brolly! Nic ci nie jest! - krzyknęła Bra do wysokiego Saiyana, który zdezorientowany unosił się w powietrzu, kilkadziesiąt metrów od siedziby Dendego. Nie tylko był wściekły, czuł się także poniżony tym, że pobił go jakiś dzieciak, a przynajmniej ktoś kto wyglądał jak dzieciak. Syn Paragasa sam nie widział co właściwie powstrzymywało go teraz od rzucenia się na niego.  
Bo też właściwie nic go nie powstrzymywało...  
Krzyk jaki wydał z siebie w tym momencie Brolly przestraszyłby każdego, nic więc dziwnego, że obserwująca go Bra dosłownie zamarła z przerażenia, kiedy go usłyszała. Nie był to nawet krzyk, to był nieludzki ryk wściekłości, rozczarowania i frustracji. Aura Saiyana eksplodowała. Mimo, iż już był w trzeciej formie Super-Saiyana, wyraźnie czuło się jak jego moc zaczyna rosnąć...

Eksplozja Death Ball'a gdzieś w górnych partiach ziemskiej atmosfery dość mocno zachwiała pewnością siebie Cell'a. Poza tym, że stracił skrzydło nie odniósł poważniejszych obrażeń, zresztą nawet to zresztą od razu zregenerował. Mimo wszystko jednak zaskoczyło go to, że Goten i Trunks zdołali stawić mu skuteczny opór.  
"No proszę, panowie" - pomyślał. - "Albo was nie doceniłem, albo jeszcze nie odkryłem swoich wszystkich możliwości. Zaraz się przekonamy."  
Z maksymalną prędkością rzucił się z powrotem w kierunku powierzchni planety, z przyjemnością przecinając coraz gęstsze powietrze. Tak, latanie to wspaniałe uczucie.  
W około trzydzieści sekund znalazł się z powrotem w miejscu, z którego wbrew swej woli odleciał chwilę wcześniej. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że zatrzymał się odruchowo. Trunks i jego czarnowłosy przyjaciel stali obok siebie w odległości jakiegoś metra, zaczynali właśnie wykonywać coś w rodzaju synchronicznego układu tanecznego.  
- FU... - zaczęli, mutant przypomniał sobie wszystko co wiedział o fuzji, uświadamiając sobie co się dzieje. Ruszył, chcąc przeszkodzić im za wszelką cenę.  
Nie zdążył  
- ...SION-HA! - przy "ha" palce Gotena i Trunksa zetknęły się co wywołało oślepiającą eksplozję światła. Cell zamarł w powietrzu, wiedząc, że już za późno na reakcję.  
Blask zniknął, zaś oczom szarego mutanta ukazał się widok, jakiego zdecydowanie nie oglądało się codziennie.  
Fuzja była nieudana.  
Zamiast szelmowsko uśmiechniętej, smukłej postaci Gotenksa, w miejscu zajmowanym wcześniej przez dwóch półsaiyanów stał osobnik tak chudy, jakby znajdował się w bardzo zaawansowanym stadium anoreksji. Sam jednak chyba nie do końca zdawał sobie sprawę ze swojej sytuacji, zaczął mówić:  
- Teraz... khe - zakaszlał - zobaczysz... khe, khe, prawdziwą potęgę, khe, Saiyanów...  
Cell roześmiał się na całe gardło.  
- Macie pecha, chłopcy! - powiedział donośnie. - Przedstawiacie sobą tak żałosny widok, że aż żal was zabijać - skoncentrował w dłoni okrągły, różowy pocisk - ale jak wiecie, na wojnie są zarówno zwycięzcy jak i pokonani. Wy właśnie zostaliście pokonani!  
Ki-blast poleciał w kierunku chudego efektu fuzji, który oczywiście nie miał absolutnie żadnych szans uniknąć go. Coraz szerszymi ze strachu oczami obserwował, jak energetyczna kula zbliża się do niego.  
Jakaś niesamowicie szybka postać przeleciała nagle tuż przed przerażonym Gotenksem, odbijając zagrażający jego życiu pocisk w powietrze. Jednocześnie Cell otoczony został przez cztery postacie. Przez cztery białowłose postacie.  
Osobnik, który odparował atak, zatrzymał się. To był Vegeta, już w formie Perfect-SSJ3.  
Eks-książę uniósł się na wysokość szarego mutanta i spojrzał mu prosto w oczy.  
- No proszę, niespodziewany widok - zaczął z charakterystycznym sobie półuśmiechem. - Nie spodziewałem się, że tak duża ki może należeć do ciebie, Cell. Gdybym wiedział, że to o ciebie chodzi, nawet nie wychodziłbym z domu. Skoro jednak już tu jestem - Saiyan pokazowo zacisnął przed sobą pięść, symbolizując miażdżenie czegoś - przygotuj się na swój ostateczny koniec!

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego siódmego.

Czy Vegeta i Lanfani dadzą radę Cellowi w jego nowej formie?


	98. Zwycięstwo

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCVIII - Zwycięstwo

Gemini i Leo nie zamierzali dawać przeciwnikowi wytchnienia, bez sekundy zwłoki zaatakowali ponownie. Znowu to Leo dopadł przeciwnika pierwszy, chociaż należałoby raczej powiedzieć, że to jego pierwszego dopadł przeciwnik. Android najpierw zawisł w miejscu, uderzony Kiaiho - niewidzialną falą ki, po czym uderzenie czołem w twarz (które jednak bardziej zabolało atakującego) zmasakrowało mu nos.  
Nieco wolniejsza od towarzysza Gemini, zdając sobie sprawę z beznadziejności walki w zwarciu, wystrzeliła ze zdrowej ręki trzy ki-blasty, których Kaioshin zwinnie uniknął. Skontrował szybkim, wąskim promieniem, takim samym jak ten, którym wcześniej potraktował Cinna. Pocisk trafił androidkę w oko, kompletnie rozwalając jej dość sporą część twarzy.  
Czarnowłosy nie miał zamiaru poprzestawać na oszpeceniu przeciwniczki, w locie skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast, doskoczył do Gemini i dosłownie wbił jej go w brzuch. Eksplozja wyrwała w korpusie wojowniczki sporą dziurę, a impet wbił ją w jakąś skałę.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA! - Blank wystrzelił w kierunku wroga strumień biało-niebieskiej energii, Kaioshin odwrócił się i pewnie przyjął stosunkowo słaby atak na wyciągniętą dłoń. Eksplozja nie zrobiła mu krzywdy, ale zasłoniła widok, odwracając uwagę od nadlatującego Sagitariusa. Kopnięty potężnie w twarz, władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki podążył niekontrolowanym lotem do tyłu. Po przebyciu jakichś dziesięciu metrów zrobił salto, hamując przy tym. Następnie, w pewnym sensie odbijając się od powietrza, skoczył z powrotem w kierunku przeciwnika z błyskawiczną kontrą.  
- STÓJ! - dobiegł go nagle rozkazujący głos Cinna.  
Hipnotyczne zdolności niskiego Lanfana były niczym przy mocy Kaioshina i wystarczyły by zatrzymać go zaledwie na ułamek sekundy. To wystarczyło Sagitariusowi na reakcję, nieuszkodzoną ręką silnie przyłożył przeciwnikowi w twarz, po czym, nie wahając się nawet ułamek sekundy, poprawił drugą w korpus. Czarnowłosy otrząsnął się, chwytając androida za lewy nadgarstek, z zamiarem wyrzucenia go w powietrze, jednak akcję przerwało mu kolejne "stój" Cinna. Kolejny ułamek sekundy czasu wystarczył Sagitariusowi na reakcję, pocisk wystrzelony przez niego z tej odległości po prostu nie mógł nie trafić. Pchnięty niewielką, acz silną eksplozją Kaioshin poleciał kilkanaście metrów do tyłu, gdzie oberwał ciosem złączonych pięści w kark od Leo.  
Z niemałym trudem wyhamował, unikając wbicia się w ziemię, odwrócił się i przedramieniem zablokował poprawkowy cios androida. Próbę kontry przerwało władcy Wschodniej Megagalaktyki kopnięcie w plecy, które otrzymał od Sagitariusa.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO! - usłyszał nagle.  
Mimo iż Blank znajdował się za jego plecami, Kaioshin doskonale wyczuł lecący w jego stronę pocisk ki. Oszczędnym ruchem odsunął się z toru lotu pocisku.  
Jakież było jego zdziwienie gdy zamiast charakterystycznego świdra ki przeleciał obok niego zwyczajny okrągły ki-blast. Zdążył się jeszcze odwrócić zanim Makankosappo nie przeszyło jego korpusu, trafiając pod kątem w prawe żebra a wychodząc tuż nad lewą łopatką. Ostatnim widokiem jaki wyrył się mu w pamięci była Gemini, to ona wystrzeliła kulisty pocisk, który skutecznie odwrócił jego uwagę.  
Pokrwawione i bezwładne ciało Kaioshina zaczęło bezwładnie spadać, znikając po chwili między skałami.

Postać Brolly'ego pokryły liczne wyładowania elektryczne, jego aura zapłonęła, po sekundzie przybierając na intensywności, jakby gęstniejąc. Mięsnie nabrzmiały a sylwetka urosła nieco, zupełnie jak podczas jego przemian w USSJ. Fryzura nastroszyła się nieco, kosmyki włosów jaby wyostrzyły.  
Kuririn, pamiętający wyprawę Z-Warriors na Nową Vegetę oraz dawny pojedynek Future Trunksa z Cellem, błyskawicznie skojarzył co się dzieje.  
- To ostateczna forma Super-Saiyana - powiedział z przestrachem. - Brolly osiągnął ostateczną formę Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia...  
- Co? - zdziwił się #17. - O czym ty mówisz?  
Na wyjaśnienia jednak nie było czasu, syn Paragasa nie wiedzieć skąd zjawił się nagle tuż nad pałacem, posyłając w androida zielonkawy ki-blast. Trafił w posadzkę tuż pod jego nogami. Eksplozja zachwiała całą konstrukcją budowli, rzucając bratem #18 niczym szmacianą lalką.  
- Siedemnastka!  
- Brolly! Nie!  
Android poderwał się na nogi, gotów do kontry. Brolly także ustawił się w pozycji ułatwiającej ewentualne zadanie ciosu.  
Bardzo chcieli się nawzajem pozabijać.  
- Przestańcie! - wydarła się Bra, przekrzykując płacz swojego syna. - Natychmiast! Przestańcie... - powiedziała dużo słabiej. Proszę...  
Saiyan zawahał się. Jego umysł znalazł się w tym momencie na granicy dwóch decyzji. W stronę jednej pchał go saiyański instynkt wojownika i wściekłość, jaka ogarnęła go gdy zaczął przegrywać z androidem. Z drugiej strony znajdowało się uczucie jakie żywił do Bra oraz zdrowy rozsądek, który, paradoksalnie, rozbudził w nim Kaioshin.  
Nawet najmniejszy impuls z zewnątrz mógł go teraz pchnąć na któraś z tych dróg. Być może na drogę, z której nie byłoby już powrotu.  
Gdyby władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki obserwował teraz swojego podopiecznego mógłby łatwo, wykorzystując swoje zdolności, zmusić go do walki. Ponieważ jednak sam dokładnie w tej chwili przekraczał granicę między życiem a śmiercią, nie miał już możliwości wpłynąć na umysł syna Paragasa.  
Impuls przyszedł z drugiej strony.  
Płacz dziecka, płacz jego własnego syna sprawił, że Brolly opuścił dłonie i powoli opadł na poznaczoną kraterami posadzkę Boskiego Pałacu.  
- To on zaczął - burknął, patrząc spod oka na Siedemnastkę.  
Android prychnął tylko na to stwierdzenie, prostując się i zakładając ramię na ramię.  
Jeszcze przez chwilę panowała konsternacja, nikt ze zgromadzonych nie był pewien czy to już naprawdę koniec. Na kilkanaście sekund zapadło wyczekujące milczenie, po którym to czasie wszyscy odetchnęli z ulgą.  
- Brolly! - Bra rzuciła się Saiyanowi w ramiona, co ciekawe jej syn niemal od razu przestał płakać. - Popatrz tylko na niego, ma twoje oczy.  
- Aha - Brolly uśmiechnął się głupawo nie bardzo wiedząc jak ma zareagować.  
- Dałam mu imię po tobie...

- Vegeta - Cell raczej wypluł niż wypowiedział to słowo, co nie uszło uwadze księcia. - Znów się spotykamy... książę.  
- Nie podoba mi się sposób w jaki się do mnie zwracasz, robalu - odciął ojciec Trunksa. - Zaraz wbiję ci do tego paskudnego łba trochę szacunku.  
- Wielkie słowa, jak na kogoś z kogo zostanie za chwilę mokra plama z wystającymi gdzieniegdzie włosami.  
Vegeta odpowiedział szelmowskim uśmiechem.  
- Zabierzcie tę karykaturę - zwrócił się do Lanfanów, wskazując na chudego Gotenksa. - Nie chcę, żeby mi się tu pałętał w czasie walki.  
Garnet skinęła głową, ruszając w kierunku nieudanego efektu fuzji. Przeleciała zaledwie połowę drogi, gdy nagle oberwała dość silnym ki-blastem, który odrzucił ją o dobrych sto metrów. wywołując eksplozję w miejscu, w którym uderzyła o ziemię.  
Po sekundzie konsternacji jasnym stało się, że strzelał Cell, wykorzystując chwilowe odwrócenie uwagi Vegety. Freya od razu poleciała w miejsce przymusowego lądowania siostry. Okazała się poważnie ranna, na jej ciele obecne były liczne poparzenia, straciła też przytomność.  
"Jak silny jest ten potwór?" - przeszło przez myśl Freyi. - "Przecież trafił ją tylko raz!"  
- Hej, tutaj! - usłyszała ciche nawoływanie, kiedy podniosła wzrok ujrzała łysego, trójokiego wojownika. - Jesteś jedną z tych kosmitek? Chodź, przenieś ją tutaj, ukryłem tu Saladina i Pan.  
- Saladin? - zapytała odruchowo Lanfanka. - A więc on żyje? - zapytała z ulgą.  
- Tak, pospiesz się, lepiej tu nie stać kiedy tamci zaczną walczyć.  
Freya skinęła głową, ostrożnie podnosząc siostrę.  
"Moc tego szarego stwora jest w zupełnie innej skali niż nasza" - pomyślała. - "Oby Vegeta dał mu radę."  
Tymczasem jakieś sto metrów dalej, sytuacja stała się napięta.  
- Nie musiałeś jej atakować! - krzyknął wściekle Zidane. - Co ci z tego przyszło? Jest z nas najsłabsza! Nie stanowi dla ciebie zagrożenia!  
- To was nauczy nie ignorować mnie następnym razem - powiedział mutant. - Nie zapytaliście mnie czy możecie stąd zabrać tę pokrakę - wskazał Gotenksa.  
Zidane syknął tylko.  
- To był ostatni taki numer, Cell! - podniósł głos Vegeta. - Zaraz pożałujesz, że Gero postanowił cię stworzyć! - nie spuszczając oczu z mutanta, krzyknął jeszcze do Lanfanów: - Zróbcie mi miejsce i zabierzcie stąd chudzielca!  
Zidane podleciał do Gotenksa, niezbyt delikatnie chwycił go za kamizelkę i odleciał gdzieś na bok. Tym razem Cell nie próbował strzelać, uśmiechał się tylko kpiąco.  
- Ty też, Marcus - Saiyan zwrócił się do ostatniego z białowłosych.  
- Zostanę i ci pomogę - odparł tamten.  
- Posłuchaj... Wiem, że jesteś dużo silniejszy od reszty, ale będziesz mi tylko przeszkadzał.  
Marcus chcąc, nie chcąc musiał przyznać mu rację.  
- Będę w pobliżu - rzucił krótko, oddalając się nieco.  
Vegeta i Cell spojrzeli sobie nawzajem prosto w oczy. Obaj wiedzieli, że tylko jeden z nich wyjdzie z tej walki z życiem. Po kilku sekundach zdematerializowali się jednocześnie.

- Nie mogę uwierzyć, że żyjesz, Cinna! Jakim cudem? Widziałem przecież jak cię załatwił!  
- Senzu - uśmiechnął się niski Lanfan. - Zawsze noszę jedno przy sobie. Teraz żałuję, że nie więcej, ale na razie skupmy się na dokończeniu sprawy. Trzeba go dobić - Cinna odbił się lekko od skały, podążając torem ostatniego lotu Kaioshina.  
- Sądzisz, że jeszcze żyje? - zapytał zdziwiony Blank, lecąc za nim. Za kosmitami bez słowa podążały androidy.  
- To twarde bydlę - wyjaśnił krótko tamten.  
Faktycznie, władca Wschodniej Megagalaktyki jeszcze żył, ale nawet na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że ten stan już długo nie potrwa. Leżał w dużej, szkarłatnej kałuży, dławiąc się co rusz własną krwią. Oczy miał otwarte, choć widział już tylko szarawe cienie. W jakiś sposób zorientował się jednak o obecności swych wrogów.  
- Wygraliście... - charknął niewyraźnie, wypluwając przy tym sporo krwi. - Cieszcie się... póki możecie...  
- Jesteś żałosny - odparł zimno Cinna. - Nawet w tym momencie nie potrafisz się pogodzić z porażką.  
- Po... raż... ką... - Kaioshin wydał z siebie jakiś odgłos który pewnie miał być śmiechem, co jednak tylko sprawił, że ponownie zakrztusił się krwią. - Przegrałem... - mówił już naprawdę ostatkiem sił, każda inna istota na jego miejscu dawno byłaby martwa - ale ja wrócę... Jutro... za miesiąc... za tysiąc lat... wrócę... wy... zginiecie...  
- Jeśli powrócisz za naszego życia, znów cię powstrzymamy, jeśli nie... to już nie nasz problem.  
- Wy... nie wiecie... jeszcze... nie wiecie... - na twarzy niedoszłego władcy wszechświata pojawił się blady uśmiech.  
- O czym? - syknął, niespodziewanie wyprowadzony z równowagi Cinna.  
- Nie macie szans... Jesteście już ma... - konający charknął niekontrolowanie. - Jesteście już martwi - powiedział znacznie wyraźniej.  
To były już jego ostatnie słowa. Wschodni Kaioshin wydał swoje ostatnie tchnienie. Umarł ze świadomością swojej porażki i jednocześnie w przeświadczeniu o swym nieuchronnym zwycięstwie, prędzej czy później.  
Wszechświat jest przecież wieczny.  
Nawet po śmierci z jego twarzy nie zniknął ostatni uśmiech, świadectwo jego głębokiego przekonania o nadciągającej porażce jego wrogów.  
- O czym on mówił? - spytał przyjaciela Blank. - Dlaczego twierdził, że zginiemy?  
- Przedśmiertne majaczenia szaleńca - skwitował to chłodno Cinna. - Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo mi ulżyło, że w końcu pozbyliśmy się tego ścierwa - syknął przez zęby. - Coś takiego jak on nigdy nie powinno było się urodzić!  
- Spokojnie, Cinna - Blanka trochę przestraszył ton, którym jego przyjaciel wypowiadał te słowa. - Przecież zwyciężyliśmy.  
- A żebyś wiedział! - Cinna z jakiegoś powodu kompletnie stracił nad sobą panowanie. - Słyszysz, skurwielu? - krzyknął w stronę martwego Kaioshina. - Wygraliśmy z tobą! Nie żyjesz! - niski Lanfan skoncentrował w dłoni ki-blast, odskakując i rzucając nim w zwłoki.  
Eksplozja rozerwała ciało na kawałeczki. Androidy i Blank zdążyli odskoczyć.  
- Co z tobą, Cinna? - krzyknął pseudo-Lanfan. - Odbiło ci?  
Niższy z białowłosych odpowiedział dopiero kiedy uspokoił oddech:  
- Przepraszam... ale nawet nie wyobrażasz sobie jak bardzo mi ulżyło, że on w końcu nie żyje! Jak sobie przypomnę wszystko co się przez niego wydarzyło to szlag mnie trafia! Zabiłbym go jeszcze raz, gdybym miał możliwość!  
- On nie żyje, Cinna. To już koniec. Zwyciężyliśmy.  
- Tak - uśmiechnął się Cinna, już znacznie spokojniejszy. - Zwyciężyliśmy...  
- Nie chcemy wam przerywać chwili triumfu - wtrącił się Sagitarius, androidy do tej pory milczały, pozwalając Cinna i Blankowi załatwić ich sprawy. - Przydałby się nam porządny serwis. Moglibyście nas teleportować do Boskiego Pałacu? Tam są Pisces i Capricorn, oni nas naprawią.

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego ósmego.

Czy śmierć Kaioshina naprawdę oznacza koniec zagrożenia?


	99. Ostatnia walka Cella

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział XCIX - Ostatnia walka Cella

Kilka potężnych eksplozji ki rozległo się w powietrzu, gdy Cell i Vegeta starli się po raz pierwszy. Obaj wojownicy poruszali się tak szybko, że obserwujący walkę Marcus co chwilę tracił ich z oczu. Dematerializowali się i pojawiali co rusz w innym miejscu, próbując zmusić się nawzajem do błędu i tym samym uzyskać przewagę. Tu liczyła się szybkość, refleks i technika. Żaden z nich nie walczył na poważnie i obaj bardzo szybko zdali sobie z tego sprawę.  
Po kolejnym zablokowanym przez Cella kopnięciu eks-książę odskoczył do tyłu uśmiechając się wrednie.  
- Możemy się jeszcze długo tak bawić, ale marnujemy tylko czas - powiedział. - Może pokażesz na cię naprawdę stać?  
- Tylko jeśli ty także zaczniesz się starać. - Mutant był pewien swojej przewagi mocy.  
- Możesz być tego pewien. - Vegeta, także przekonany o swej wyższości nad przeciwnikiem, bardzo się do tej pory ograniczał.  
Cell rzucił się do ataku, znacznie przyspieszając w porównaniu do starcia sprzed momentu. Vegeta planował, jak to miał w zwyczaju, przyjąć pierwszy cios na twarz, by móc stylowo, z wyższością się potem wyprostować i uśmiechnąć. Jednakże, zauważywszy szybkość przeciwnika momentalnie zmienił zdanie. W ostatniej chwili zablokował prawy prosty przeciwnika przedramieniem, siła ciosu sprawiła, że jego ręka gwałtownie odskoczyła do tyłu i uderzyła go w twarz, ogłuszając na ułamek sekundy. Mutant poprawił lewym sierpowym. Vegeta oberwał, ale jednocześnie odzyskał rezon, wystrzelił z bliska celny ki-blast, który odepchnął Cella na parę metrów. Eks-książę doskoczył do niego, trafiając prawym prostym. Jego cios przeleciał przez widmo. Saiyan zatrzymał się i posłał kolejny pocisk w przewidywane miejsce pojawienia się przeciwnika.  
Pomylił się.  
Mutant pojawił się za jego plecami, uderzając na odlew złączonymi pięściami. Trafiony Vegeta wygiął się do przodu i po sekundzie skontrował kopem z lewej nogi w brzuch. Cell poleciał do tyłu, zatrzymał się i wystrzelił ki-blast, który Vegeta skontrował własnym pociskiem. Twór Gero przeleciał metr w prawo i wystrzelił kolejny ki-blast, który eks-książę odbił prawą ręką jednocześnie lewą wyciągając przed siebie z kciukiem ustawionym do wnętrza dłoni.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!  
Idealnie okrągła, biała kula ki poleciała w stronę Cella z zadziwiającą prędkością. Mutant uniknął skokiem w lewo i jednocześnie zwinął się w kopnięciu z obrotu, domyślając się, że chcąc wykorzystać moment nieuwagi Vegeta pojawi się za nim.  
Nie pomylił się.  
Trafiony prosto w twarz, eks-książę rzucony został bezwładnie w bok. Mutant zmaterializował się na jego torze lotu z zamiarem odkopnięcia go w przeciwnym kierunku. Trafił tylko w widmo.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!  
Cell nie miałby szans uniknąć ataku z takiej odległości gdyby nie zdolność teleportacji. Zniknął z miejsca, pojawiając się kilka metrów dalej i obrywając w głowę złączonymi w jedną pięść dłońmi. Vegecie ta technika także nie była obca. Mutant poleciał w dół, wyhamował i skoczył ponownie w górę, zamierzając się prawym sierpowym. Vegeta złapał jego pięść lewą dłonią i zamierzył się drugą, którą z kolei chwycił Cell. Przez chwilę mocowali się tak w zwarciu, wywołując przy tym silne wyładowania elektryczne, po kilkunastu sekundach obaj odskoczyli w swój tył jednocześnie koncentrując energię.  
- KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!  
- FINAL FLASH!  
Dwie fale energii starły się ze sobą wywołując ogromną eksplozję, tak silną, że odrzuciła obu walczących o dobre sto metrów. Żaden z nich nie zdołał włożyć w atak całej energii, zbyt blisko siebie znajdowali się na początku. Gdyby mieli więcej czasu planeta prawdopodobnie poważnie by na tym ucierpiała.  
Nieco dalej, Zidane, który zabrał anemicznego Gotenksa na bezpieczną odległość, zwrócił się do Freyi.  
- Vegeta jest naprawdę dobry! Walczy z tym potworem jak równy z równym!  
- Jest najlepszy - przyznała Lanfanka, w duchu dodając - "Ale mam jakieś dziwnie złe przeczucia."  
Będący obiektem tej rozmowy eks-książę odzyskał kontrolę nad lotem, zbliżając się powoli do Cella, który także otrząsnął się już po wybuchu.  
- Nieźle - zaczął Saiyan. - Zaskakujesz mnie. Naprawdę nie sądziłem, że taka pokraka jak ty może mieć w sobie taki potencjał.  
- Ty też znacznie przewyższasz innych znanych mi wojowników - zgodził się niechętnie mutant. - Trenowałem co prawda Brolly'ego, ale nie wydaje mi się, by on był od ciebie lepszy.  
Vegeta uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, choć sam pewnie by tego nie przyznał pochlebiało mu to stwierdzenie. Jego przeciwnik dokończył zdanie: - Z tym większą przykrością będę zmuszony zrobić to co zaraz zrobię.  
- Niby co? - Saiyan nie wydawał się zaskoczony tym stwierdzeniem.  
- Mylisz się sądząc, że to było maksimum moich możliwości, Vegeta - Cell uśmiechnął się wrednie. - Jesteś bardzo silny, przyznaję, ale nie zdajesz sobie sprawy z mojej potęgi.  
Brwi eks-księcia uniosły się na chwilę, ale zaraz potem powtórnie zmarszczyły.  
- Blefujesz!  
- Tak? To patrz na to! - mutant przestał tłumić swoją ki, jednocześnie zaciskając pięści i koncentrując się. Wokół jego sylwetki pojawiła się biała aura, grunt sto metrów pod jego stopami odkształcił się w półokrągłym leju. Podmuch rozwiał chmury w dość znacznym promieniu. Marcus, Freya, Zidane i Tenshinhan zachwiali się od potęgi ki szarego stwora. Wrażenie było przytłaczające.  
"Jest prawie równie silny co Vegetto rok temu!" - pomyślał Tenshinhan. Trochę przesadził, ale trzeba przyznać, że nie pomylił się bardzo dużo.  
- Cholera! - rzucił Zidane. - Dlaczego nagle mi się wydaje, że Vegeta może tej walki nie wygrać?  
Freya nie odpowiedziała, rozważała potencjalne możliwości pomocy księciu. Od Bulmy dostała kolczyki Potara ale Garnet, z którą miała się ewentualnie scalić, była w raczej kiepskim stanie. Senzu nie mieli, jak mogli o nich zapomnieć?  
Sytuacja zaczynała wyglądać niedobrze.

Blank, wykorzystując technikę teleportacji, przeniósł siebie, Cinna i androidy do Boskiego Pałacu. Zaskoczyła ich oczywiście obecność Brolly'ego ale sytuacja została bardzo szybko wyjaśniona. Pisces i Capricorn bez chwili zwłoki rozpoczęli naprawę Sagitariusa, Leo i Gemini. Miało to zająć kilka godzin, na który to okres trójka szaroskórych wojowników została wyłączona.  
Cinna głośno zastanawiał się nad sytuacją:  
- Pozbyliśmy się Gero, Babidiego i dzięki blefowi z osłoną także Kaioshina. - W rzeczywistości żadnej osłony nie było, czerwone niebo było projekcją holograficzną. - Brolly przeszedł na naszą stronę. Jeśli on nie miał jakichś nieznanych nam wojowników, został nam do pokonania tylko Cell...  
- Cell walczy w tej chwili z Vegetą - wyjaśnił Dende, który słyszał słowa niskiego Lanfana.  
- Tak? Kto wygrywa?  
- Trudno powiedzieć...

- I co, zaskoczony? - zapytał otoczony niewielką, acz pulsującą energią białą aurą mutant, emanował niesamowitą ki.  
- Zaskoczony - przyznał poważnie Vegeta. - Zaskakuje mnie głębia twojej głupoty, Cell.  
- Co?  
- Nie domyśliłeś się, że ja także nie walczyłem pełnią swej mocy?  
- Co? - powtórzył jego przeciwnik, nieco zbity z tropu.  
- Nie robisz na mnie, wrażenia - wyjaśnił eks-książę. - Ja od dłuższego czasu nie walczyłem z nikim na poważnie, więc nie wiem czy jestem od ciebie silniejszy. Ale nawet jeśli nie, to nie masz wystarczająco dużej przewagi. Pokonam cię.  
Te słowa wyraźnie wyprowadziły twór Gero z równowagi.  
- Bezczelny jesteś, Vegeta! Zaraz zaśpiewasz na inną nutę!  
- Śpiewam tylko pod prysznicem, szaraczku.  
Cell uniósł z wściekłości górną wargę, ukazując zęby, i zaatakował. Rzucił się na przeciwnika pewnie, a co za tym idzie, nieostrożnie. Vegeta złapał jego pięść, drugą dłonią chwycił go za łokieć i przerzucił nad sobą, wykorzystując impet ataku mutanta do wzmocnienia manewru. Twór Gero poleciał bezwładnie i nie zdążył opanować lotu, wcześniej został trafiony w korpus stosunkowo silnym ki-blastem. Wyhamował po sekundzie i teleportował się za księcia, chcąc trafić go prawym prostym w tył głowy. Vegeta uniknął błyskawicznie rzucając się w lewo i jednocześnie obrócił, kopiąc przeciwnika w podbródek. Cell okręcił się dookoła własnej osi, przed kolejnym ciosem uchroniło go użycie Zanzoken. Vegeta przeleciał przez widmo i błyskawicznie zdematerializował się, w samą porę by nie oberwać kopnięciem z rozpędu. Saiyan pojawił się nad przeciwnikiem i rozpoczął ostrzał Renzoku Energy Dan. Mutant oberwał kilkoma pociskami zanim nie odteleportował się jakieś pięćdziesiąt metrów dalej.  
- MAKANKOSAPPO! - energetyczny świder był zbyt wolny by Vegeta miał problemy z uniknięciem go, ale wystarczył do odwrócenia jego uwagi. Cell pojawił się za nim i chwycił unieruchamiając księciu ręce nogi.  
- Już po tobie, Vegeta! Pożegnaj się ze swoim żebrami! - powiedział, wzmacniając uścisk.  
Vegeta zacisnął z bólu zęby, ale błyskawicznie wpadł na pomysł jak przerwać impas. Teleportował się tuż nad ziemię. Tak, by Cell znajdował się pod nim i z całej siły rzucił się do tyłu, wbijając mutanta w grunt. Uchwyt zelżał wystarczająco by Vegeta zdołał wyrwać się i odlatując zasadzić jeszcze w przeciwnika odpowiednio silnym ki-blastem. Powstała kula ognia na moment zalała okolicę żółtym światłem. Twór Gero jednak tuż przed wybuchem teleportował się nad księcia i teraz uderzył go w tył głowy złączonymi pięściami. Saiyan skontrował lewym sierpowym w brzuch. Wojownicy odskoczyli od siebie na jakieś dwadzieścia metrów i jednocześnie wystrzelili pociski ki, które zderzyły się w połowie drogi.  
Vegeta uśmiechał się, podobała mu się ta walka.  
Z Cellem było zupełnie inaczej, powiedzieć że był wściekły byłoby o wiele za mało. Nie był w stanie uwierzyć, że przeciwnik walczy z nim jak równy z równym i ogarniała go z tego powodu ślepa furia. Po wyrazie jego twarzy wyraźnie widać było, że został doprowadzony do ostateczności.  
"Co to ma do wszystkich diabłów być?" - myślał rozgoryczony. - Efekt pracy największych umysłów galaktyki? Dlaczego zwykły Saiyan jest w stanie stawić mi opór? Powinienem być najpotężniejszy! Gdzie ta moc? Gdzie ta potęga?"  
- Nie wierzę w to! - krzyknął na całe gardło. - To nie może być prawda! Jestem najpotężniejszą istotą wszechświata!  
"Tak! To na pewno nie jest szczyt moich możliwości!" - myślał gorączkowo. - "Najwidoczniej moja przemiana nie dokonała się jeszcze w pełni! Wystarczy ją dokończyć, a nikt nie będzie w stanie mi się przeciwstawić!"  
Cell wylądował na Ziemi, stając w rozkroku na ugiętych nogach i zaciskając pięści, skoncentrował całą swoją ki.  
Vegeta obserwował to z zainteresowaniem. W każdej chwili gotów był do reakcji. Zdrowy rozsądek mówił mu, że powinien teraz wykończyć przeciwnika, ale saiyańska duma i zwykła ciekawość powstrzymały go przed tym.  
Skóra mutanta zaczęła lekko pulsować, sygnalizując nadchodzącą przemianę. Jego ki jednak, co doskonale czuł jego przeciwnik, wcale nie rosła, wręcz przeciwnie, wyraźnie malała, najwyraźniej zużywana przez to, co działo się z tworem doktora Gero.  
Nagle Cell padł na kolana, wspierając się o ziemię dłońmi, jego aura rozproszyła się. Skóra nadal falowała, zupełnie jakby pełzały pod nią stada węży, ale on sam wydawał się zupełnie nie kontrolować tego procesu.  
- Co... co się ze mną... - powiedział niepewnie, patrząc na swą lewą dłoń, drżącą niczym w febrze. - Co to...  
Nie dokończył, jego ciałem wstrząsnął spazmatyczny kaszel. Mutant wykrztusił z siebie grudkę czarnej, smolistej flegmy, która, kiedy tylko dotknęła ziemi zaczęła syczeć i dymić lekko, po chwili całkowicie wyparowując. Na to jednak Cell nie zwrócił już uwagi. Ból, który nagle przeszył jego ciało sprawił, że mutant wygiął się, zaczynając krzyczeć - a raczej wrzeszczeć - nie będąc w stanie znieść tej tortury. Wrzask ten zresztą po kilku sekundach przerodził się w agonalny charchot. Z ust mutanta zaczęła wypływać zielonkawa, pienista krew, zmieszana z bąbelkami powietrza. Zupełnie jakby coś poszatkowało mu płuca. Od wewnątrz.  
"Nie... to niemożliwe" - pomyślał w panice, widząc że zostały mu tylko sekundy życia. - "Przecież to jeszcze nie było żywe... nie było..."  
Nagle oczy Cella zmatowiały, zupełnie tracąc wyraz. Umarły, tak jak on sam.  
Stanowiący już tylko pustą skorupę szary bio-pancerz niemal eksplodował, rozpadając się dosłownie na kawałeczki. Został rozerwany od środka przez jakąś niezwykłą siłę, w towarzystwie fontanny krwi zmieszanej z innymi płynami organicznymi.  
Kiedy posoka opadła ukazała na miejscu tworu Gero zupełnie nową postać.  
Istota była nieco niższa niż Cell, mogła mierzyć niecałe dwa metry wzrostu. Szczupła, smukła sylwetka była jednolicie czarna, bez żadnych wyróżniających się elementów. Z małym wyjątkiem. Na bezwłosej głowie widniało jedno, centralnie ułożone, jasne oko. Dużo większe niż ludzkie. Dłonie stwora zakończone były nienaturalnie długimi palcami, stopy zaś przypominały raczej łapy Freezera. Zakończone były krótkimi pazurami, także czarnymi.  
Vegeta przypatrywał się nieruchomej sylwetce szeroko otwartymi ze zdziwienia oczami.  
"Co to do cholery jest?"

Koniec rozdziału dziewięćdziesiątego dziewiątego.

Co to do cholery jest?


	100. Wojownik najwyższej klasy

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział ten dedykuję Andrzejowi Sapkowskiemu

Rozdział C - Wojownik najwyższej klasy

Zaskoczony powstałą sytuacją Vegeta nie reagował, zamarł w powietrzu. Po kilku sekundach uświadomił sobie, że odczuwa strach.  
"Weź się w garść!" - skarcił się w myślach. - "Jesteś Saiyanem, najsilniejszym we wszechświecie! Czemu miałbyś się bać jakiegoś czarnego anorektyka?"  
Czarny anorektyk stał tymczasem bez ruchu, nadal w tym samym miejscu. Okrągła źrenica na środku jego jedynego, dużego i białego oka omiatała okolicę, jakby w poszukiwaniu czegoś, a może kogoś?  
Vegeta poczuł, że wcale nie chce być zauważony.  
"Do cholery, opanuj się! To tylko jakiś tam stwór!"  
Wzrok stwora podążył w górę i zatrzymał się na lewitującej sylwetce eks-księcia. Sekundę potem istota uniosła się w górę, nie odbijając od ziemi lecz po prostu odrywając od jej powierzchni. Zatrzymała się jakieś pięć, dziesięć metrów przed Saiyanem, który miał dzięki temu okazję przyjrzeć się jej z bliska.  
Jak już wspomniano stwór miał jakieś dwa metry wzrostu, a więc był sporo wyższy od Vegety. Wydawał się stworzony z jednolitej, czarnej bryły. Poza dużym białym okiem, umieszczonym centralnie nieco poniżej czoła, oraz rękami i nogami, nie miał żadnych widocznych organów. Ani ust, ani uszu, ani niczego innego. Palce na końcu chudych dłoni także miał chude i długie, a nawet bardzo długie. Wyglądały na elastyczne.  
Stworzenie wpatrywało się w Eks-księcia intensywnie. Po kilku sekundach Saiyana rozdrażniło to na tyle by całkowicie zapomniał o odczuwanym jeszcze przed chwilą strachu.  
- I czego się tak gapisz jak wół na malowane wrota? - syknął. - Zobaczymy czy będziesz tak twardo obserwował jak zasadzę ci kopa w to twoje oczko.  
Atramentowoczarny stwór nie odpowiedział. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego, zważywszy że przecież nie miał ust. Nie dał jednak w żaden sposób, ani ruchem ani niczym innym, odczuć że zrozumiał, czy choćby usłyszał słowa Vegety.  
- Rozumiesz co do ciebie mówię? - kontynuował coraz bardziej poirytowany Saiyan. - Zaraz dostaniesz takie manto, że zostanie z ciebie najwyżej czarna plama na najbliższej skale! - aby zaakcentować swoje słowa eks-książę zacisnął przed sobą pięść.  
Wtedy istota poruszyła się, uniosła lewą rękę i powtórzyła gest księcia niczym w lustrzanym odbiciu. Nie do końca jej się to udało, długie i chude palce owinęły się wokół drobnej dłoni dwukrotnie, a i tak pięść była dość drobna. Po chwili to samo stwór zrobił z drugą dłonią.  
- Widzę, że potrafisz naśladować - zauważył ironicznie Vegeta. - Skoro taki jesteś chętny do nauki to zaraz ci pokażę do czego pięści służą...  
Czarny jednakże w tym samym momencie pokazał, że już wie, błyskawicznie doskakując do księcia i uderzając go w lewy policzek silnym prawym prostym. Vegeta z dużą prędkością poleciał do tyłu, wyhamowując dopiero po jakichś stu metrach. Odruchowo potarł piekący policzek.  
Tylko instynkt wojownika i doświadczenie uchroniły saiyańskiego księcia przed kolejnym trafieniem, kiedy czarny stwór ponownie doleciał do niego i zamachnął się prawą łapą. Vegeta uchylił się, obracając jednocześnie bokiem do przeciwnika i kontrując prostym kopnięciem w twarz, a raczej poniżej oka, gdyż jego przeciwnik twarzy nie posiadał. Odepchnięta impetem uderzenia istota oddaliła się na kilka metrów, po czym nagle przyspieszyła, uderzając Saiyana w korpus hakiem z lewej. Eks-książę gwałtownie wypuścił powietrze, ale opanował ból i nie pozostał dłużny przeciwnikowi, trafiając go lewym sierpowym w odpowiednik podbródka. Głowa czarnego odskoczyła, ale zaraz jego jedyne oko podążyło w stronę Vegety. Nagle przyspieszył, rzucając się na złotowłosego wroga z pięściami. Wyprowadził serię ciosów tak szybkich, że Saiyan przez moment widział tylko łagodne łuki powstałych po ciosach smug. W ciągu dwóch czy trzech sekund książę przyjął na korpus jakieś pięćdziesiąt, jeśli nie więcej, uderzeń. Na szczęście dla niego nie były one jakoś niesamowicie silne, ale i tak odczuł to dość boleśnie. Impas przerwał odskakując do tyłu. Czarny błyskawicznie ruszył za nim, najwyraźniej nie znając pojęcia "dać chwilę wytchnienia". Vegeta zanurkował pod lewym sierpowym zasadzając w korpus przeciwnika tak silny cios jak tylko potrafił. Jednooki jednakże najwyraźniej nie znał także pojęcia bólu, gdyż nie skulił się jak należałoby oczekiwać. Na szczęście Vegeta zorientował się w porę. Odskoczył metr do tyłu i zamarkował chęć dalszej ucieczki w tym kierunku, zamiast tego jednak rzucił się do przodu, kopiąc z półobrotu w kark. Siła uderzenia posłała czarnego w kierunku ziemi.  
"Cholera, silny jest... i szybki." - Więcej eks-książę nie zdołał pomyśleć, gdyż jego przeciwnik bez żadnych problemów wyhamował jeszcze przed zderzeniem z podłożem i z równie dużą prędkością ruszył z powrotem na niego. Vegeta błyskawicznie utworzył na dłoni okrągły ki-blast, którym rzucił w zbliżającego się wroga. Ku swojemu zdziwieniu nie trafił, pocisk musnął chyba tylko lecącego z pełną prędkością stwora, który dopadł do Saiyana uderzając potężnie na odlew. Trafił w widmo Zanzoken. Książę pojawił się nad nim, uderzając potężnie złączonymi pięściami i posyłając go z powrotem w kierunku podłoża. Tym razem idealnie pionowo i ze zbyt dużym impetem, by czarny zdołał wyhamować. Eks-książę posłał za nim kolejny okrągły ki-blast, który dogonił jednookiego mniej więcej w momencie w którym miał uderzyć o grunt. Wywołana tym, spora eksplozja zalała wszystko żółtawym światłem.  
Vegeta wykorzystał chwilę na złapanie oddechu i przeanalizowanie sytuacji. Jeszcze nie zaczął się męczyć, ale wiedział, że walka w takim tempie wyczerpie go szybko.  
"Jest szybki i mocny, ale o technice nie ma zielonego pojęcia. Jak do tej pory nie używał też ki do niczego innego poza lataniem... może nie potrafi?" - zastanawiał się książę. - "W sumie atakował tylko rękoma i to dość topornie, za to ki nie wydziela ani trochę" - Vegeta potarł, wciąż piekący od pierwszego ciosu czarnego, policzek, ale to tylko wzmogło ból. Spojrzał na rękawicę, zauważając na niej ślady krwi. Zauważył jeszcze coś. Rękawica była postrzępiona i pouszkadzana, głównie na nadgarstkach, zupełnie jakby coś ją przeżarło. Podobne ślady były na stroju księcia, w miejscach, w które oberwał. Prawdopodobnie to samo stało się ze skórą na policzku. - "Nie dość, że cios ma jak kafar parowy, to jeszcze parzy dotykiem. Po prostu cudownie." - Vegeta uśmiechnął się. Zaczął się w nim odzywać saiyański duch walki. Siła przeciwnika tylko zachęcała do dalszej konfrontacji.

Marcus obserwował walkę z niepokojem i zaciekawieniem jednocześnie... przynajmniej wtedy, kiedy potrafił nadążyć wzrokiem za walczącymi. Podziwiał Vegetę. Wyraźnie widział, że jego mentor jest w defensywie, nie dorównując fizycznie przeciwnikowi. Potrafił jednak tę defensywę wykorzystać do skutecznych kontr. Każdą sytuację odwracał na swoją korzyść. Doskonała technika i opanowanie. Marcus nie wierzył by w kosmosie istniał wojownik przewyższający saiyańskiego księcia. W głębi duszy czuł, że Vegeta wygra. Po prostu to wiedział.  
Domyślał się jednak, że czeka go najpierw ciężka przeprawa.  
Nagle wzrok Lanfana zatrzymał się na czarnej postaci za plecami księcia.  
"Za tobą!"

Tknięty nagłym przeczuciem, Vegeta wyrwał się z zamyślenia i spojrzał przez ramię. Czarny lewitował z opuszczonymi rękami, wpatrując się w niego swym jedynym okiem. Wyglądał jakby także poddawał sytuację analizie... na swój sposób. Nie był nawet draśnięty. Wcześniejsze ciosy księcia nie zostawiły na ciele stwora choćby zadrapania, zaś ostatni pocisk najwyraźniej był zbyt wolny.  
"Gdyby oberwał na pewno zostawiłoby to na nim jakiś ślad" - myślał Saiyan odwracając się bardzo powoli. - "Jest ode mnie silniejszy, ale nie na tyle by wyjść z takiej eksplozji bez szwanku. Chyba nie doceniłem jego szybkości."  
- Co, szybki jesteś? Nie, brzydalu? Bardzo szybki, wiem... - Stwór nie reagował. - No dobra, pokaż na co cię stać! Spróbuj mnie trafić! - Vegeta krzyczał, ale nie ruszał się z miejsca. Celowo.  
Jednooki nawet nie drgnął.  
- Reagujesz na ruch, prawda? Widzisz go tym swoim okiem. Pewnie w ogóle nie masz zmysłu słuchu, co? I jeśli się nie mylę - książę powoli wyciągnął dłoń w kierunku przeciwnika, formując na niej okrągły ki-blast. Z tej odległości musiał trafić - to widzisz raczej gwałtowny ruch...  
Błyskawiczny doskok i uderzenie czołem w twarz uświadomiły Vegecie, że jednak się mylił. Poleciał bezwładnie do tyłu, pocisk w jego dłoni rozproszył się. Książę wyhamował dopiero po kilku sekundach.  
"Do diabła, jednak widzi wszystko!"  
Zanzoken uchronił Saiyana przed kolejnym trafieniem, nie udało mu się jednak jednocześnie "wskoczyć" na dogodne do ataku miejsce. Po prostu pojawił się kilka metrów dalej. Czarny od razu rzucił się niego ponownie. Kolejne użycie Zanzoken przemieściło Vegetę za plecy przeciwnika. Silnym kopnięciem z półobrotu posłał jednookiego na dwa metry do przodu, ten jednak po sekundzie odwrócił się i ponownie zaszarżował na księcia. Szybko, ale mało finezyjnie. Bezwładność jego ataku Saiyan wykorzystał na swoją korzyść. Oszczędnym, szybkim ruchem przemieścił się o jakieś pół metra do przodu, jednocześnie trafiając stopą prosto w niby-twarz czarnego, tuż pod oko. Impet ciosu przystopował stwora, na sekundę odrzucając jego głowę do tyłu. Powróciła do swej pionowej pozycji tylko po to by zderzyć się z wierzchem pięści Vegety. Siła ciosu niemal obróciła jednookiego w miejscu. Niemal. Zwinął się w kontrze, trafiając wierzchem otwartej dłoni w twarz księcia. Palce miał wyprostowane, więc na Saiyana podziałało to, jakby oberwał jednocześnie pięcioma ciężkimi sznurami, czy raczej łańcuchami - boleśnie, ale w miarę niegroźnie. Czarny zamachnął się prawą dłonią. Vegeta złapał go za nadgarstek i wyprowadził kilka dynamicznych kopnięć w głowę i korpus. Następnie puścił przeciwnika i zakończył kombo potężnym uderzeniem w żebra, o ile oczywiście jednooki miał żebra. Niezależnie jednak od tego czy je miał, czy nie, siła ciosu posłała go na skos w kierunku ziemi z dość dużą prędkością.  
Saiyan odetchnął głęboko dwa razy, próbując uspokoić nieco bijące coraz szybciej serce i jednocześnie skoncentrować ki. Już teraz dawał z siebie wszystko. Walczył całą mocą, więc zaczynał się męczyć. Wiedział, że będzie coraz gorzej. Miał przewagę i musiał ją wykorzystać póki dysponował jeszcze dużymi zapasami energii.  
- BIG BANG ATTACK!!! - wykrzyknął, posyłając szybką, białą kulę ki w przeciwnika.  
Czarny jednak w tym czasie opanował lot, zakręcił po dość ostrym łuku i ruszył ponownie w stronę Vegety, omijając po drodze pocisk.  
- Niech to ciężka cholera! - zaklął głośno Saiyan, zaciskając pięści i także startując w kierunku wroga. Był maksymalnie skoncentrowany, otaczała go złotawa poświata ki.

Koniec rozdziału setnego.

Czy Vegeta zdoła pokonać jednookiego potwora?


	101. Wymuszone jeden na jednego

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CI - Wymuszone jeden na jednego

Vegeta nabrał prędkości szarżując wprost na czarnego, który równie szybko leciał w jego kierunku. Gdyby w tym momencie się starli z pewnością zadrżałaby cała okolica. Książę wiedział jednak, że zderzenie byłoby bardziej bolesne dla niego niż jego przeciwnika, więc poszedł na sposób. Jednooki przeszył widmo Saiyana i nie natrafiając na spodziewany opór poleciał do przodu bezwładnie. Zatrzymał się nagle, można by powiedzieć "impulsem ki", gdyby nie to że żadnego impulsu nie było. Odwrócił i w tym momencie oberwał od Vegety, który zrobił powietrzu ślizg, trafiając obiema stopami w bok głowy stwora i sprawiając, że ten poleciał w przeciwnym kierunku. Eks-książę przeskoczył na drugą stronę przeciwnika i uderzył na odlew. Następnie zacisnął pięści i koncentrując moc do granic możliwości zaczął obijać czarnego silnymi, dynamicznymi ciosami, nie dając mu nawet ułamka sekundy czasu na reakcję.  
Jednooki jednak pokazał, że nie wolno go w żadnym wypadku lekceważyć. Jakimś cudem znalazł w pewnym momencie lukę w serii prostych i sierpowych księcia i zdołał wykonać kontrę. Jego cios trafił w podbródek Saiyana, wytrącając go z rytmu. Stwór poprawił potężnym ciosem tuż pod żebra a potem uderzył w kark, otwartą dłonią. Vegeta poleciał w dół, wydawało się że nie zdoła wyhamować, było to jednak mylne wrażenie. Zatrzymał się impulsem ki, a drugim ruszył z powrotem w kierunku wroga, który także już zmierzał w jego kierunku. Książę powtórzył sztuczkę z Zanzoken, czarny ponownie przeniknął przez jego postać, tym razem jednak zatrzymując się niemal od razu. Kopnął na oślep w prawo, trafiając atakującego właśnie Saiyana w klatkę piersiową, przyhamowując go tym w miejscu, po czym poprawił ciosem wierzchu prawej dłoni w prawy bok głowy. Vegeta poleciał na skos w górę, boleśnie uświadamiając sobie, że jego przeciwnik właśnie zaczął używać do walki także nóg. Poza tym najwyraźniej w jakiś sposób rozpracował Zanzoken. Książę wyhamował i przyjął na blok kolejny, zadany z rozpędu cios czarnego. Zabolało go od tego przedramię, dołączając do długiej już listy bolących go części ciała: policzka, w który oberwał na początku, dłoni, którą chwycił jednookiego za nadgarstek, żeber, obitych serią ciosów tamtego oraz klatki piersiowej, skaleczonej krótkimi, acz ostrymi pazurami stopy stwora.  
Zdecydowanie wymiana ciosów z tym przeciwnikiem to nie był najlepszy pomysł na jaki można było wpaść.

- Teraz mamy szansę! - rzucił niespodziewanie Tenshinhan.  
- Szansę na co? - zdziwił się Zidane, odrywając wzrok od walczącego w oddali Vegety.  
- Możemy wykorzystać ten moment i przetransportować Saladina, Pan i tę waszą przyjaciółkę do Karina albo Boskiego Pałacu. Tam ich wyleczą.  
- Dobry pomysł - przytaknęła Freya, pochylając się i podnosząc siostrę. - Zidane, ty zanieś Saladina.

Oszczędnym ruchem głowy Vegeta uniknął prawego prostego, jednocześnie kontrując kopniakiem w klatkę piersiową zaplanowanym na odepchnięcie przeciwnika. Czarny odleciał na dwa metry, eks-książę wyciągnął dłoń w jego kierunku, nie zdążył jednak wystrzelić ki-blasta, sięgnięty wcześniej ciosem otwartej dłoni. Saiyan uderzył z całej siły miejsce, gdzie człowiek miał żołądek, po raz kolejny mając wrażenie, jakby uderzał w coś zrobionego z twardej gumy. Wyraźnie czuł jak jego cios wgniata się płytko w korpus stwora, tak jak wiele poprzednich, ale na ciele jednookiego nie było nawet śladu po żadnym z nich. Vegeta obiema dłońmi chwycił czarnego za nadgarstek i zakręcił, chcąc rzucić w ziemię i poprawić jakimś porządnym pociskiem.  
Wydarzyło się jednak coś nieoczekiwanego.  
Nagle stwór jakby oszalał, zatrzymał się w powietrzu tak nagle, jakby uderzył w jakąś niewidzialną ścianę. Kręcącego akurat nim Vegetę siła bezwładności popchnęła o kilka metrów dalej. Książę ze zdziwieniem spojrzał na przeciwnika, który wyraźnie wpatrywał się w coś w oddali. Saiyan podążył za linią jego wzroku i dostrzegł Freyę, Tenshinhana i Zidane'a, którzy akurat ruszali w kierunku wieży Karina transportując Saladina, Pan i Garnet, oraz uczepionego nogi Zidane'a chudego Gotenksa.  
Jednooki stwór w tym momencie jakby zupełnie oszalał. Z wściekłym gwizdem, niewiadomego pochodzenia, ruszył w kierunku wymienionej trójki tak szybko, że zanim ktokolwiek zorientował się co się dzieje, miał już za sobą prawie połowę drogi.  
Vegeta domyślił się, że jeśli nie zrobi nic tamci zginą. Zareagował instynktownie. Błyskawicznie teleportował się na tor lotu czarnego i najsilniejszym możliwym prawym prostym w korpus osadził go w miejscu. Nie zdążył poprawić. Czarny, jakby rozwścieczony, wyprowadził w twarz księcia trzy ciosy tak szybkie, że Saiyanowi zlały się w jeden, i tak silne, że złamały mu nos i uszkodziły kość policzkową. Saiyan zaryczał wściekle i staranował go barkiem, z całą dostępną mocą. To wreszcie zdołało odepchnąć stwora, choć niezbyt daleko.  
- Ukryjcie się gdzieś, do cholery! - krzyknął wściekle Vegeta, nawet nie patrząc na Zidane'a i resztę. - Jak was zobaczył zupełnie ześwirował! Zejdźcie mu z oczu bo długo nie dam rady go zatrzymać!  
Tamtym nie trzeba było tego dwa razy powtarzać. Zniknęli między niskimi skałami dość szybko by czarny, już po opanowaniu lotu, nigdzie ich nie widział.  
"Co to do cholery było?" - myślał Vegeta. - "Co się z nim nagle stało? Czemu zaatakował tak gwałtownie? Nic z tego nie rozumiem."

"Nic z tego nie rozumiem" - myślał Dende. - "O co tu chodzi?"  
- Hej! Hej! Hej! - Cinna od dłuższej chwili starał się zwrócić uwagę Nameczanina, ale zaaferowany wszechmogący dopiero teraz to zauważył.  
- Słucham?  
- No. Zamyśliłeś się tak, że sądziłem, że zasnąłeś.  
- Wybacz. Obserwowałem walkę.  
- Kto wygrywa? Cell czy Vegeta?  
- Cell nie żyje. Vegeta walczy z kim innym.  
- Co? - Cinna nie ukrywał zaskoczenia. - Z kim?  
- Nie wiem... z jakimś dziwnym stworem... Nie wiem co to jest.  
Cinna spojrzał na niego uważnie. Nie spodobały mu się te słowa.  
"Nie macie szans, jesteście już martwi" brzmiały ostatnie słowa Kaioshina. Cinna wbrew samemu sobie miał wrażenie, że nie zostały rzucone na wiatr.  
- Skąd ten nowy stwór się wziął?  
- Wyszedł z Cella, jakby się z niego wykluł.  
Cinna pobladł.  
"Czy Kaioshin o nim wiedział? Musiał wiedzieć, to nie może być przypadek. Cholera!"  
- Powiedz mi, Vegeta przegrywa, prawda?  
- Trudno powiedzieć. Na początku miał przewagę, ale chyba traci siły.  
- Do cholery. Musimy natychmiast tam lecieć! Wy dwaj! - rzucił do #17 i Brolly'ego. - Ruszcie się, lecimy pomóc Vegecie!  
- Pomóc? - zdziwił się #17, poza Cinna i Blankiem nikt nie interesował się walką Vegety i Cella, wszyscy uważali, że książę nie może przegrać. - W czym?  
- Przecież nie w układaniu klocków, do wszystkich diabłów! - podniósł głos rozdrażniony Cinna. - Vegeta walczy. Bez nas prawdopodobnie zginie.  
Te słowa wywarły wrażenie na wszystkich obecnych.  
- To z kim on walczy? - zaciekawił się Brolly. - Nie z Cellem? Powinien sobie z nim poradzić.  
- Nie, nie z Cellem. Ruszcie się!  
- Stać! - rozległ się nagle głos Dendego. - Niech nikt nawet nie drgnie.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli na wszechmogącego Ziemi. Dende jak rzadko, nie uśmiechał się. Wręcz przeciwnie, był bardzo poważny.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się Blank. - O co chodzi?  
- Nie ważcie się tam lecieć. Zabraniam wam.  
- Ale dlaczego? - nikt nie rozumiał intencji Dendego.  
- Zaufajcie mi. Wasza obecność tam może tylko pogorszyć sytuację.  
- Co masz na myśli?  
- Nie potrafię tego wyjaśnić, ale wiem, że mam rację - próbował wyjaśnić Nameczanin. - W tym stworze jest coś takiego... Zostańcie tutaj. Musimy zaufać Vegecie. Wierzę, że on coś wymyśli.

Wykorzystując chwilową dezorientację swego przeciwnika Vegeta staranował go, wbijając mu kolano w głowę. Do listy bolących go części ciała musiał dopisać złamany nos i bark, którym wcześniej uderzył w jednookiego. Czuł się jakby zderzył się z kamienną ścianą. Książę błyskawicznie przeleciał pod wroga, podkurczył nogi i gwałtownie je prostując wybił go prosto w górę. Wyciągnął obie dłonie przed siebie, łącząc je nadgarstkami. Zaczął skupiać ki. Bardzo dużo ki.  
Czarny zatrzymał się i jak to miał w zwyczaju, ruszył w kierunku Vegety z maksymalną prędkością. Zamachując się jednocześnie prawą ręką. W ostatniej chwili Saiyan odteleportował się ze swojego miejsca, pojawiając się sporo wyżej. Stwór przez sekundę szukał go wzrokiem, a potem ponownie zaszarżował. Książę potrzebował jeszcze trochę czasu, po raz kolejny uratował się techniką Shunkanido, przemieszczając się ponownie w dół. Jednooki zauważył go i zawrócił. Był przewidywalny. Vegeta zakończył koncentrację. Teraz wystarczyło trafić.  
Przez ostatnie miesiące, jako mentor Czerwonej Gwardii niewiele wzmocnił własny organizm. Po prostu nie miał na to czasu. Udało mu się jednak doprowadzić do perfekcji technikę Shunkanido. Był pewien, że Kakarotto nigdy nie opanował jej aż w takim stopniu.  
Książę wykonał serię teleportacji tak szybkich, że pogubiłby się w nich nawet ktoś obyty z tą techniką, a co dopiero istota, która miała z nią do czynienia pierwszy raz w życiu. Wyglądało to jakby Saiyan pojawiał się w wielu miejscach naraz. Wrażenia dopełniało dodatkowe użycie Zanzoken, dla wzmocnienia efektu. Nie było absolutnie żadnych szans by określić w którym miejscu Vegeta może się po tym pojawić. Czarny próbował nadążyć za nim wzrokiem, ale jego oko było na to zbyt wolne.  
Książę zmaterializował się ostatecznie jakieś pięć metrów za jego plecami. Nie zwlekał ani sekundy.  
- FINAL FLASH!  
Żółty strumień ki, niespecjalnie szeroki, ale aż pulsujący od energii trafił w plecy czarnego, przeszywając klatkę piersiową na wylot. Był tak potężny, że nie napotkał na żaden, choćby najmniejszy opór. Vegeta specjalnie sprawił by jego atak nie objął całej sylwetki jego przeciwnika, dzięki temu nie stracił go z oczu i widział na sto procent, że trafił. Na wszelki wypadek liczył się z ewentualnością, że jednak spudłuje. Wtedy mógłby ukierunkować lot fali energii i spróbować ponownie. Nie chciał zmarnować tak dużej ilości zgromadzonej ki.  
Można było śmiało stwierdzić, że jeśli nawet saiyański książę nie osiągnął perfekcji jako wojownik to był jej bardzo blisko.  
Final Flash zniknął gdzieś w przestworzach. Vegeta wiedział, że jeszcze długo będzie lecieć przez kosmos zanim się ostatecznie rozproszy. Liczył, że nie trafi w żadną zamieszkaną planetę, chociaż w gruncie rzeczy obchodziło go to raczej średnio.  
Znacznie bardziej interesowała go sytuacja tutaj, na polu walki, ta zaś była niewesoła.  
Czarny powoli odwrócił się w kierunku księcia. Nie był choćby draśnięty.  
"To niemożliwe! NIEMOŻLIWE! Przecież wyraźnie widziałem jak dostał! Przeszyło go na wylot! Dlaczego do wszystkich przeklętych diabłów nic mu nie jest?" - Ręce księcia opadły, po raz pierwszy od początku walki zwątpił. - "Czy to coś w ogóle da się zabić?"  
"Nie!" - powiedział sobie twardo. - "Na pewno jest jakiś sposób."  
Postanowił walczyć do końca.

Koniec rozdziału sto pierwszego.

Jakie jeszcze tajemnice skrywa czarna istota?


	102. Tenks

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CII - Tenks

Czarny stwór wpatrywał się w Vegetę, nie atakował, zupełnie jakby celowo dawał mu czas do namysłu. Trwało to dobrą minutę po której zrobił coś nieoczekiwanego. Odwrócił się do księcia plecami i zaczął powoli lecieć w przeciwnym kierunku.  
Zaskoczony Saiyan zareagował dopiero po chwili.  
- Hej, ty! Stój! Dokąd lecisz! To jeszcze nie koniec!  
Jednooki nie zareagował na te słowa w żaden sposób, zupełnie jakby ich nie usłyszał. Powoli zdążał w kierunku, gdzie ukrywali się Freya, Zidane i reszta.  
"Wie, że oni tam są" - domyślił się Vegeta. - "Ale dlaczego nagle zaczął mnie ignorować?"  
Nie zastanawiając się nad tym dłużej, książę postanowił wykorzystać ten fakt. Skoncentrował ki i kiedy otoczyła go złota, przylegająca do ciała otoczka zaatakował z rozpędu. Wyprowadził silny prawy prosty w tył głowy, poprawił lewym sierpowym w plecy i kopem z półobrotu zewnętrzną stroną prawej stopy trafiając bark przeciwnika.  
Każde z tych uderzeń zmusiło czarnego stwora zaledwie do drgnięcia. Saiyan wyraźnie poczuł różnicę, już nie miał wrażenia jakby uderzał w twardą gumę. Teraz wydawało mu się, że walczy z kamienną statuą. Jego ciosy nie wywoływały praktycznie żadnego efektu.  
Odskoczył na dwa metry do tyłu.  
"Co się dzieje? Czyżby nagle stał się aż o tyle wytrzymalszy?"  
Stwór odwrócił się, najwyraźniej ciosy księcia przynajmniej zwróciły jego uwagę.  
Chcąc upewnić się w swoich przypuszczeniach Vegeta wystrzelił w niego trzy niewielkie ki-blasty, wszystkie trafiły. Wszystkie także przeleciały przez ciało jednookiego jak przez powietrze, nie czyniąc mu krzywdy i później eksplodując po zderzeniu z Ziemią.  
"Ataki ki zupełnie na niego nie działają" - myślał Saiyan - "ale nie wydaje się wchłaniać ich energii. Nie wzmocnił się moim Final Flash'em, czemu więc moje ciosy nic mu nie robią?"  
Czarny nagle zaatakował, wyprowadzając serię uderzeń rękami, prostych, sierpowych i haków. Vegeta dokonywał cudów unikając ich i blokując, a nawet od czasu do czasu kontrując celnym kopniakiem czy ciosem, zupełnie jednak nieskutecznie.

- Nic z tego nie rozumiem - stwierdził Zidane, dyskretnie obserwując walkę. - Nagle obaj bardzo zwolnili. Wcześniej co chwilę znikali mi z oczu. Teraz wszystko widzę jak na dłoni.  
- Tak, też to zauważyłam - potwierdziła Freya. - Ja też nic z tego nie...  
Nagły błysk światła za plecami przerwał jej zdanie w połowie, skłaniając do odwrócenia się. Wywołało go, jak się okazało, rozłączenie chudego Gotenksa. Zamiast niego obok siebie stali Goten i Trunks z głupimi minami. Po sekundzie rzucili się na siebie nawzajem z wyrzutami.  
- Źle postawiłeś nogę, Trunks!  
- Nie zwalaj tego na mnie! - obruszył się fioletowowłosy. - To przez to, że jesteś taki słaby!  
- To ty się do mnie nie dostroiłeś!  
- Nie potrafię obniżyć swojej mocy do tak żałosnego poziomu!  
- Trzeba było ćwiczyć fuzję w zaświatach! - wyrzucał mu dalej Goten. - Wyszedłeś z wprawy!  
- CIIISZAAA! - Freya uspokoiła sytuację w dość brutalny, ale skuteczny sposób. Obaj półsaiyani spojrzeli na nią ze zdziwieniem.  
- A ty kim jesteś? - zapytał Trunks.  
- A co to, do jasnej cholery, za różnica? - syknęła Lanfanka. - Zamiast kłócić się jak jakieś przekupki spójrzcie tam! - wskazała walczących.  
- No tak, fakt. Vegeta pojedynkuje się z tym potworem - stwierdził Goten, jako chudy Gotenks trochę obserwowali walkę.  
- Ruszcie się i pomóżcie mu! - zniecierpliwił się Zidane. - My, muszę przyznać, jesteśmy za słabi.  
- Nie mam zamiaru - sucho odparł Trunks.  
- Dlaczego? - zapytał zdziwiony Lanfan, ale nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
- Nie sądzę byśmy mogli coś zdziałać - odezwał się Goten. - Vegeta jest na znacznie wyższym poziomie niż my. - Tu Trunks prychnął, wiedział że syn Goku ma rację, ale trudno mu się było z tym pogodzić. - Jeśli on nie daje rady to my tym bardziej nie mamy szans.  
- Może spróbujecie powtórnej fuzji? - zasugerował Tenshinhan.  
- Nie uda nam się zgrać - zimno stwierdził fioletowowłosy. - Ja jestem Mystikiem, Goten nie. Za duża różnica mocy.  
- Może gdybym się przemienił w SSJ2... - zastanawiał się na głos Goten.  
- Może i bylibyśmy wtedy na podobnym poziomie, ale energia Super-Saiyana jest zupełnie inna niż Mystica. - Trunks był raczej pesymistą w tej kwestii.  
- To ty przemień się w Super-Saiyana.  
- Opanowałem tylko pierwszą formę, jeśli dokonamy fuzji w SSJ1 będziemy za słabi.  
- Ale Gotenks po fuzji bez trudu przemieni się w Super-Saiyana trzeciego stopnia.  
- Nie! - Trunks zareagował nadspodziewanie ostro. - Jeśli przemienię się w SSJ stracę formę Mystica!  
- Tu chodzi o twojego ojca!  
Młody Briefs nie odpowiedział, odwrócił tylko wzrok.  
- Być może mam na to sposób - odezwała się Freya, wyciągając coś z kieszeni. - Proszę.  
- Czy to kolczyki Potara? - zapytał Tenshinhan, nie bez zdziwienia w głosie.  
- Owszem. No dalej, weźcie je.  
- Czy one nie scalają na stałe? - zapytał nieufnie fioletowowłosy, biorąc jeden z kolczyków.  
- Bulma ma sposób zniwelowanie fuzji. Rozdzieliła Vegetto.  
Trunks skinął głową, krzywiąc się nieco, ale wpinając kolczyk do prawego ucha.  
Niespodziewanie to Goten zaczął mieć wątpliwości:  
- No nie wiem, czy kolczyki to taki dobry pomysł...  
- O co chodzi? Przecież Bulma was rozdzieli.  
- Racja - powiedział syn Goku, ale w głowie miał prawdziwy mętlik: - "Nie o to mi chodzi, że się nas nie rozdzieli. Do tej pory Gotenks mógł mieszać najwyżej przez pół godziny. Kto wie co mu strzeli do głowy kiedy nie będzie ograniczony czasowo..."  
Nie widząc jednak innego wyjścia wziął kolczyk.  
- No to odsuńcie się - rzucił, bez problemu przemieniając się w Perfect-SSJ2, jego fryzura znów zaczęła przypominać nastroszonego, złotego jeżozwierza.  
Wszyscy postąpili kilka kroków do tyłu. Zanim Goten wpiął kolczyk do lewego ucha spojrzał jeszcze na Trunksa. Jego przyjaciel skinął tylko głową.  
Potężna, niewidzialna siła pociągnęła obu półsaiyanów ku sobie, żaden z nich jeszcze czegoś takiego nie doświadczył, więc na twarzach obu dało się dostrzec zdziwienie. W momencie zderzenia nastąpiła potężna eksplozja żółtego światła. Obserwujący zjawisko Freya, Zidane i Tenshinhan zostali na moment oślepieni. Minęło kilka sekund zanim odzyskali wzrok i ujrzeli efekt fuzji.  
To nie był Gotenks.

Zmęczony już Vegeta miał coraz większe problemy z unikaniem i blokowaniem ciosów przeciwnika. Od tej drugiej czynności zresztą potwornie bolały go już przedramiona. Było tylko kwestią czasu zanim okazał się zbyt wolny. Cios w żebra pozbawił go oddechu, a cios zewnętrznej strony otwartej dłoni obrócił w powietrzu o trzysta sześćdziesiąt stopni. Jednooki zaatakował kopiąc szeroko i dosłownie przy tym zmiatając księcia. Saiyan wyhamował z trudem, unikając kolejnego trafienia szybką teleportacją nad wroga. Uderzył go w kark złączonymi pięściami, ale cios ten nie wywarł zamierzonego efektu. Czarny drgnął zaledwie, kontrując od razu, w nietypowy sposób, mianowicie ruszył gwałtownie do tyłu i staranował Saiyana całym ciałem. Vegeta odpowiedział uderzając trzykrotnie pięścią, absolutnie bez skutku. Stwór odwrócił się, uderzając jednocześnie Vegetę zewnętrzną stroną lewej ręki. Książę poleciał bezwładnie, wyhamował i ponownie użył teleportacji by uniknąć ciosu. Czuł pulsującą w żyłach adrenalinę, podekscytowanie walką sprawiało, że było mu potwornie gorąco, ale nie zwracał na tu uwagi. Jego umysł pędził w zawrotnym tempie szukając sposobów na zranienie przeciwnika.  
Jednooki znów zaczął lecieć w jego kierunku.  
- KIENZAN! - krzyknął Vegeta, posyłając w jego stronę energetyczny dysk. Trafił, ale podobnie jak zwykłe ki-blasty także Kienzan przeniknął przez czarną sylwetkę nawet go nie kalecząc.  
"Cholera" - zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć książę, zanim potężny lewy sierpowy nie trafił go w twarz.

Stojący przed nimi osobnik miał strój podobny do noszonego przez Trunksa, jednak z pewnymi modyfikacjami. Jego kurtka nie była niebieska, lecz biała, jak kimono Gotena. Podobna zmiana koloru spotkała spodnie i buty. Te ostatnie jednak były czarne, tak samo jak noszona pod kurtką koszulka i obecne na dłoniach rękawiczki bez palców. Zniknęły zarówno loga Capsule Corporation jak i znak "Goten".  
Najbardziej jednak zaskakująca była fryzura młodzieńca. Miał na głowię bujną czuprynę, której kształt nie pozostawiał wątpliwości co do tego, że jest obecnie w formie SSJ2. Z tym wyjątkiem, że jego włosy miały srebrną barwę. Oczy były seledynowe.  
- No i jak? - ciszę przerwała Freya. - Czujesz się dość silny by walczyć? Żadnych problemów?  
- Żadnych - uśmiechnął się srebrnowłosy.  
- Nie przypominasz mi Gotenksa - zauważył Tenshinhan.  
- Bo nim nie jestem - odparł tamten. - Możecie się do mnie zwracać... hmm... Tenks.  
- Tenks?  
- Tak.  
- No dobra, Tenks, czy jak ci tam - powiedział Zidane, spoglądając w kierunku Vegety, książę wyraźnie przegrywał. - Masz zamiar tak stać, czy zaczniesz walczyć?  
- Zacznę walczyć - zaczął tamten - kiedy przyjdzie mi na to ochota. Na pewno nie ty będziesz o tym decydował.  
- Powstałeś po to by pomóc Vegecie! - podniosła głos Freya.  
Tenks uśmiechnął się uroczo, Lanfanka chcąc nie chcąc musiała zauważyć, że był bardzo przystojny.  
- Jestem pewien, że on wcale nie chciałby mojej pomocy, moja droga.  
- Co?  
- Vegeta to dumny wojownik. Na pewno wolałby zginąć niż przyjąć czyjąś pomoc. - W głosie srebrnowłosego wyraźnie dało się wyczuć nutkę sarkazmu. - Zresztą taki kozak jak on na pewno sam sobie da radę. Nie jestem mu potrzebny.  
- O czym ty mówisz? Nie widzisz co się tam dzieje?  
- Nie obchodzi mnie to wcale - lekceważąco odparł efekt fuzji. - Mam ważniejsze sprawy do załatwienia.  
- Ważniejsze? - zdziwiła się Freya, jednak nie zdążyła o nic zapytać, gdyż Tenks umieścił dwa palce na czole i po prostu zniknął, zostawiając osłupiałych Lanfanów i Tenshinhana.

Marcus bardzo się zdziwił, gdy nagle kilka metrów od niego pojawił się nieznany mu wojownik o bujnych srebrnych włosach. Zupełnie ignorując Czerwonego Gwardzistę przeszedł kilka metrów, podchodząc do dwóch wbitych w ziemię mieczy, które jakoś wcześniej umknęły uwadze Lanfana. Chwycił oba, płynnym ruchem wyciągając je z gruntu.  
- Tego właśnie potrzebowałem - zamruczał pod nosem. - Oj, szykuje się naprawdę niezła zabawa.  
Opuścił dłonie i zamknął oczy, koncentrując się. Próbował wyczuć jedną konkretną ki we wszechświecie, co było niemal niewykonalne. Jednakże dzięki Boskiemu Smokowi doskonale wiedział gdzie ma szukać.  
- Edge... idę po ciebie - syknął jeszcze, zanim zniknął ostatecznie, jeszcze bardziej zadziwiając Marcusa.  
Nigdy więcej nie pojawił się już na Ziemi.

Koniec rozdziału sto drugiego.

Jak zakończy się walka Vegety i stwora?


	103. Do samego końca

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CIII - Do samego końca

Vegeta skokiem do tyłu uciekł przed kolejnym ciosem, wiedział jednak, że w ten sposób tylko odwleka nieuniknione. Nie mógł robić uników w nieskończoność.  
"To nie on stał się nagle niezwykle odporny" - zaczynał rozumieć książę. - "To moje ciosy osłabły." - Uchylił się przed prawym prostym jednocześnie kontrując kopem z kolana, bez skutku. To co od dłuższej chwili brał za wywołane adrenaliną podekscytowanie było w rzeczywistości zwyczajną gorączką. Saiyan zorientował się co do jej źródła kiedy tylko oberwał ciosem w mostek, w miejsce wcześniej skaleczone pazurami jednookiego. Potężny ból przeszył jego ciało, całkowicie go dekoncentrując, przez co dostał kilkoma kolejnymi uderzeniami, głównie w twarz. Uratował się teleportacją, zyskując kilka sekund na zorientowanie się w sytuacji. Ostrożnie dotknął zranionego miejsca, orientując się, że jest potwornie spuchnięte.  
"Co jeszcze?" - pomyślał. - "Pewnie zaraz zacznie zionąć ogniem."  
Mimo nagłego przypływu czarnego humoru Vegeta musiał przyznać, że sytuacja jest raczej niewesoła. Jeśli chciał wygrać - czy choćby ujść z życiem - musiał szybko coś wymyślić.  
Ale co? Wszystkie pomysły, które przychodziły mu do głowy były z góry skazane na porażkę ze względu na niewrażliwość jego przeciwnika na ataki ki.  
Jednooki odnalazł księcia wzrokiem i znów ruszył na niego z pełną prędkością.  
Nie... to nie była jego maksymalna szybkość. Najwyraźniej orientował się w osłabieniu przeciwnika i bawił się z nim osłabiając ciosy i ograniczając się. Dawnego Vegetę zapewne rozwścieczyłoby coś takiego, ale teraz wściekłość nawet mu przez myśl nie przeszła. Zamiast tego zaczął kombinować jak by ten fakt wykorzystać na swoją korzyść.  
Uniknął ciosu teleportując się na prawą stronę stwora i kopnął z całej siły, jednak trafiony zaledwie od tego drgnął.  
"To nie ma sensu, do cholery! Jak to zabić?"  
Czarny odwrócił się do Vegety i kilkoma ciosami wybił mu powietrze z płuc. Książę kaszlnął krwią, zaczynał mieć problemy z oddychaniem.  
"Jak to zabić?"  
Prawy sierpowy do końca już rozwalił Saiyanowi lewy policzek, już wcześniej przypominający jedną krwawą miazgę. Był tak zmasakrowany, że Vegeta nie czuł już nawet bólu. Zresztą ciało miał teraz jak jedną wielką krwawiącą ranę, więc takie coś nie robiło mu żadnej różnicy. Dostał już chyba we wszystko w co mógł oberwać. Ręce i nogi miał jak z ołowiu, poruszał nimi z największym trudem. To, że udawało mu się jeszcze zadawać ciosy było na granicy cudu. Należało to przypisać ogromnej sile woli i niezłomnemu charakterowi księcia.  
"Jak to do wszystkich diabłów zabić!"  
Jednooki nie przestawał atakować.

- Na wszystkich bogów - powiedziała pobladła Freya, odwracając wzrok. - Nie mogę na to patrzeć. - Lanfance łzy same cisnęły się do oczu, powstrzymywała je z największym trudem. Nigdy do tej pory nie płakała, nawet po śmierci rodziców.  
- Z tego co wiem, bogowie są w tej potyczce przeciwko nam - sucho stwierdził Zidane, który od dłuższej chwili prowadził ze sobą wewnętrzną walkę. Chciał się rzucić Vegecie na pomoc, ale paradoksalnie tym, co go powstrzymywało był autorytet księcia. Lanfan wiedział, że skoro jego mentor przegrywa on sam nie ma absolutnie żadnych szans. Można by to nazwać tchórzostwem, Zidane zresztą był tego świadom.  
Ale po prostu nie chciał umierać...

Marcus już nie krył się za skałami, stał w oddaleniu od reszty, znacznie bliżej samej walki, obserwowując ją od początku. On nie wyrzucał sobie tchórzostwa, nie czuł jakby zaraz miał się rozpłakać.  
Miał w głowie pustkę.  
To co widział zupełnie go zdruzgotało. Vegeta był dla niego największym autorytetem, najpotężniejszym z wojowników. Kimś, kogo po prostu nie dało się pokonać.  
Ten właśnie Vegeta przegrywał, wręcz umierał na jego oczach.  
"To jakiś cholerny, przeklęty koszmar!" - przeleciało mu przez głowę. - "To się nie może dziać naprawdę! Nie wierzę, że on może przegrać! Nie wierzę!"

Tenshinhan delikatnie położył Pan na Ziemi, Zidane i Freya nie zwrócili na to uwagi, całkowicie pochłonięci walką.  
"Trzymaj się, malutka" - pomyślał, rzucając dziewczynce pożegnalne spojrzenie. - "Wybacz, że cię opuszczam, ale nie mogę tego tak zostawić."  
Odbił się od podłoża i z pełną prędkością ruszył w kierunku walczących.

Cios w szczękę wybił Vegecie ząb. Książę nie był w stanie stwierdzić który, język miał zbyt spuchnięty, a usta zbyt pełne krwi. Skontrował słabym i do tego niecelnym kopniakiem, obrywając po chwili ciosem w żołądek.  
- Hej, ty, czarny! Tutaj! - dobiegł Saiyana nagle znajomy głos.  
"Tenshinhan?"  
Jednooki na moment przerwał masakrowanie Vegety, odwracając się w kierunku głosu. Najwyraźniej dysponował także zmysłem słuchu, co pewnie zaciekawiłoby księcia, gdyby nie stan w jakim ten aktualnie się znajdował.  
Stwór zauważył lecącego człowieka, utkwił w nim wzrok i błyskawicznie ruszył w jego stronę.  
- Vegeta! Zamknij oczy! TAIYOKEN!  
Saiyan nie musiał stosować się do tego polecenia i tak niewiele widział zza posklejanych krwią powiek. Okolica zalana została wyjątkowo jasnym światłem, oślepiając większość obecnych, w tym wszystkich obserwujących walkę Lanfanów. Wielkie oko czarnego stwora nie mogło z tego wyjść bez szwanku, musiał zostać wyłączony z akcji na dłuższą chwilę.  
Wykorzystując to, Tenshinhan dopadł do Vegety.  
- Powiedz... powiedz, że masz Senzu - z trudem wydyszał książę.  
- Co? Nie! Vegeta posłuchaj mnie, musisz stąd uciekać!  
- O czym ty mówisz?  
- Nie widzisz, że nie masz szans? To już nawet nie jest walka, on cię zaraz zabije!  
- Odejdź...  
- Vegeta! Musisz się teraz wycofać! Wymyślimy coś! Sprowadzimy tu Son Goku, albo...  
- Zjeżdżaj stąd! Słyszysz! - krzyknął z zadziwiającą energią książę. - Nie potrzebuję twojej troski!  
- Twoja śmierć niczemu się nie przysłuży! Byłeś dzielny, ale zrozum, nie masz szans! Musisz uciekać!  
- Ja nie uciekam! - wydarł się na całe gardło Vegeta, jednocześnie trafiając Tenshinhana na odlew w twarz, pozbawiając go tym przytomności. Ziemianin bezwładnie opadł na ziemię. - Ja nie uciekam - syknął. - Nigdy.  
Interwencja Tenshinhana okazała się jednak przydatna, pozwoliła Saiyanowi otrząsnąć się otępienia, które go ogarnęło.  
"Przyjąłem za dużo ciosów" - pomyślał. - "Chyba nie dam już rady podjąć walki..."  
Postrzępionym rękawem obtarł z twarzy krew, zaczynając wreszcie widzieć coś więcej niż tylko ruchome cienie. Czarny stwór bezgłośnie miotał się na wszystkie strony. Taiyoken musiało go mocno zaboleć, co nie było dziwne zważywszy na rozmiary jego oka.  
Vegeta miał tylko jedno wyjście i wiedział o tym. Musiał teleportować jednookiego gdzieś w przestrzeń kosmiczną, jak najdalej od Ziemi i mieć nadzieję, że tamten nie potrafi zbyt długo przetrwać w kosmosie. To było ryzykowne, przemieszczenie się na taką odległość mogło oznaczać, że nie starczy mu już energii na powrót.  
Musiał jednak spróbować.  
Doskoczył do czarnego, łapiąc go za bark i starając się nie puścić mimo niekontrolowanych ruchów stwora. Toksyczna skóra zaczęła przeżerać mu i tak już uszkodzoną dłoń, nie zwracał jednak na to uwagi. Ignorując ból wyszukał miejsce docelowe teleportacji. Miał wprost idealny, pozbawiony planet rejon. Był co do niego pewien, gdyż sam zniszczył wszystkie niegdyś obecne tam światy. To było dawno temu, kiedy jeszcze pracował dla Freezera. Wydawało się jakby miało to miejsce w jakimś poprzednim życiu, ale w rzeczywistości minęło dopiero... pół życia.  
Pół życia. Tyle właśnie spędził tu, na Ziemi. Nie żałował tych lat.  
Vegeta skoncentrował ki, aktywując Shunkanido.  
Nagły ból przeszył ciało księcia, tak gwałtownie, że skulił się odruchowo, puszczając przeciwnika. Wrażenie było takie, jakby nagle porażony został potężnym ładunkiem elektrycznym. Podświadomie Saiyan wyczuwał, że to co go zaatakowało było jego własnym impulsem Shunkanido, który chyba w jakiś nieprzewidziany sposób zareagował z ciałem jego przeciwnika.  
Najwyraźniej jednookiego stwora nie dało się przeteleportować.  
Książę nie załamał się tym, był w takim stanie, że raczej go to rozśmieszyło niż zmartwiło.  
"No tak, to by było zbyt proste" - pomyślał. - "Najwyraźniej żeby z tym wygrać nie wystarczy po prostu się poświęcić. Trzeba się jeszcze postarać."  
Zauważając, że czarny nie miota się już tak jak przed chwilą, Vegeta cofnął się odruchowo. Wyglądało, iż jego przeciwnik zaczynał odzyskiwać wzrok, co oznaczało, że czasu na jakikolwiek manewr było coraz mniej. Umysł księcia pracował na najwyższych obrotach.  
"Jest niewrażliwy na ki... A może wystarczy walnąć go raz, ale tak porządnie, żeby już nie wstał? Gdybym miał więcej energii..."  
Nagle książę zamarł. Myśli w jego głowie przyspieszyły.  
"No tak... Dlaczego od razu na to nie wpadłem? Przecież to oczywiste!"  
Był jeden sposób.  
"Do cholery, Kakarotto. Pierwszy raz żałuję, że cię tu nie ma. Oby mi się udało."  
Gdzieś w głębi duszy miał jednak przeświadczenie, że musi się udać. Po prostu musi.  
Czasu było coraz mniej.  
Vegeta oddalił się od przeciwnika na dobre sto metrów. Potrzebował kawałka wolnego miejsca. Sięgnął do najgłębszych zapasów energii swojego ciała i skoncentrował resztki ki, które jeszcze miał. Wszystkie. Zacisnął z wysiłku zęby, po sekundzie otoczyła go żółtawa poświata. Wyglądał teraz niczym złotowłosy demon wojny, cały we krwi i pocie. Był przerażający, ale jednocześnie wzbudzał podziw. Postrzępione ubranie dopełniało obrazu całości.  
Płynnie ruszył w kierunku przeciwnika, nabierając prędkości, rozpędził się granic możliwości.  
- DRAGON FIST! - wykrzyknął wyrzucając przed siebie zaciśniętą prawą pięść.  
Sylwetka lecącego Saiyana rozmyła się, zamiast niej dało się w powietrzu dostrzec potężnego złoto-błękitnego smoka, który w feeri świateł z wściekłym rykiem zmierzał w stronę wiszącej nieruchomo w powietrzu czarnej postaci.  
Był nie do zatrzymania.  
Jedyne oko czarnego rozszerzyło się jakby ze zdziwienia, kiedy ogromna paszcza zderzyła się z jego postacią, w eksplozji jaskrawożółtego światła. Dopiero po kilku sekundach można było dostrzec efekty tej akcji.  
Jednooki lewitował w powietrzu z wyciągniętą przed siebie lewą dłonią, w którą wbita była prawa pięść Vegety.  
Stwór jakimś cudem zablokował atak Smoczej Pięści.  
"To... to niemożliwe."  
Czarny nie pozwolił już na żadne więcej myśli czy słowa. Błyskawicznym ruchem prawej ręki chwycił księcia za nadgarstek. Długie place owinęły się wokół niego ciasno.  
- Co się...  
Stwór wzmocnił nacisk w mgnieniu oka i bez żadnej trudności miażdżąc Saiyanowi kości ręki. Vegeta nieludzko wrzasnął z bólu, odruchowo próbując wyrwać się z uścisku przeciwnika. Ten w odpowiedzi chwycił jeszcze mocniej. Dłoń księcia nie wytrzymała, przy zagłuszonym przez wrzask Vegety odgłosie rwących się ścięgien i pękających kości oderwała się od reszty ciała. Ból przy tym był tak potworny, że Saiyan po prostu stracił przytomność. Jego włosy powróciły do normalnej długości i czarnej barwy.  
Nie zdążył opaść na ziemię. Czarny wyrzucił wyrwany fragment ręki i chwycił księcia za kark. Przez sekundę czy dwie spoglądał jeszcze na jego twarz, zupełnie jakby chciał ją zapamiętać. Potem zaczął uderzać, raz za razem, silnymi zdecydowanymi ciosami, z których każdy jeden mógłby pewnie połamać żebra. Twarz Vegety przemieniła się w krwawą miazgę już przy piątym czy szóstym uderzeniu. Martwy był zapewne już około dziesiątego. Jednooki jednak zadał grubo ponad trzydzieści ciosów zanim puścił bezwładne niczym kukła ciało. Zwłoki ciężko uderzyły o ziemię.  
W powietrzu rozległ się przeciągły, świdrujący bębenki gwizd.  
Stwór triumfował.

Koniec rozdziału sto trzeciego.

"This world can turn me down,  
But I won't turn away  
And I won't duck and run,  
Cause I'm not built that way.  
When everything is gone,  
There is nothing there to fear.  
This world cannot bring me down  
No cause I'm already here!

I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run  
I won't duck and run!  
No, I pass away..."

(3 Doors Down - "Duck And Run")


	104. Nowa nadzieja

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CIV - Nowa nadzieja

Zwłoki księcia ciężko uderzyły o ziemię, ale on już tego nie poczuł. Był martwy na długo przed tym zanim czarny stwór skończył masakrować jego twarz. Vegeta zakończył życie, już nigdy nie miał uśmiechnąć się w charakterystyczny dla siebie, złośliwy sposób, czy też wypowiedzieć słowa "Kakarotto". Umarł niczym prawdziwy wojownik, do końca walcząc w obronie Ziemi, planety którą niegdyś sam chciał zniszczyć, a która stała się dla niego prawdziwym domem. Zginął broniąc swoich bliskich i swojej godności.  
Marcus zrozumiał.  
Nie było prawdą to, co Saladin powiedział kiedyś Freyi, twierdząc iż jego brat nie ma słabych punktów. Niegdyś słabym punktem Vegety była jego saiyańska duma, to jednak uległo zmianie. Teraz byli nim Marcus, reszta Lanfanów i wszyscy inni dla których Vegeta był wzorem i ideałem wojownika. To właśnie oni byli jego słabością i jednocześnie źródłem siły. To ze względu na nich nie opuścił pola walki, nawet nie rozważał ucieczki, czy wycofania się. Wiedział, że liczą na niego, że oczekują od niego zachowania godnego prawdziwego wojownika i bohatera. To przez nich zginął jak bohater, walcząc do końca. Do ostatniej kropli potu. Do ostatniego uderzenia serca.  
Marcus chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do zwłok księcia. Nie dało się rozpoznać jego twarzy. Lanfan nadal nie do końca wierzył w to co widział. Vegeta nie mógł zostać pokonany. Po prostu nie mógł.  
To najzwyczajniej w świecie nie było możliwe.  
Łzy napłynęły do oczu Marcusa z taką siłą, że nie był w stanie ich powstrzymać. Mechanicznym ruchem spojrzał w górę w kierunku stwora, który zabił jego mentora i przyjaciela zarazem. Bezsilność i rozpacz wezbrały w Lanfanie gwałtownie, w jego oczach rozbłysła czysta nienawiść.

Dende cofnął się o kilka kroków. Niemal usiadł przy tym z wrażenia. Był bardzo blady.  
- Ve... Vegeta nie żyje... - wyjąkał.  
- Jak to nie żyje! - wykrzyknął podenerwowany od dłuższej chwili Cinna.  
- Do ostatniej chwili wierzyłem, że wygra... To moja wina... Gdybym was nie zatrzymał... Wszystko zawiodło, nawet Smocza Pięść. Vegeta próbował go stąd teleportować... Wszystko na próżno...  
- Cholera jasna! - krzyknął niski Lanfan, nie zwracając uwagi na biadolenie Nameczanina. - Blank, lecimy tam! Muszę dokładnie wiedzieć co tam się dzieje! - perspektywa kaioshińskiej zemsty zza grobu wyprowadzała niskiego Lanfana z równowagi w stopniu znacznie większym niż sam mógłby się tego spodziewać. Miał dziwnie złe przeczucie, że ostatnie słowa ich wroga nie były tylko pustą groźbą.  
- W takim razie ja też idę - powiedział Brolly. - Muszę na własne oczy zobaczyć tego, który zabił Vegetę.  
- Nie beze mnie! - niespodziewanie krzyknęła Bra. - Nie sądź, że spuszczę cię z oczu choćby na chwilę. Nie mam zamiaru cię stracić po raz drugi!  
Saiyan nie wyglądał na zadowolonego, ale nic nie powiedział.  
- I ja zabiorę się z wami - stwierdził #17. - Z tego co się orientuję nie ma już żadnego zagrożenia dla pałacu. Poza tym wolę mieć Brolly'ego na oku - powiedział, patrząc wprost na symbol "M" na czole potężnego Saiyana. - Tylko ja dam radę go pokonać w razie czego.  
- Dasz radę... czyżby? - zapytał tamten, z nieprzyjaznym błyskiem w oku.  
- Zapomniałeś już kto przed chwilą skopał ci dupsko? - uśmiechnął się android.  
- A jesteś pewien, że dobrze określiłeś kopiącego i kopanego?  
Nie wiadomo jak dalej potoczyłaby się ta rozmowa, gdyż tuż przed tym jak #17 rzucił jakąś ciętą replikę, uwagę zgromadzonych zwróciło coś zupełnie innego. Wszyscy jak jeden mąż odwrócili się w stronę, w którą jeszcze przed chwilą spoglądał Dende.  
- Niech mnie skunks popieści - powiedział android. - Czujecie tę ki?  
- Tak... - Cinna aż przełknął ślinę z wrażenia. - Jest ogromna.  
- Ale kto to? - dziwił się Kuririn. - Nie znam tej energii.  
- Niemożliwe... nie... - Blank sam nie wierzył w to co właśnie skojarzył. - Ale to musi być on... To Marcus!

Grunt wokół otoczonego czerwoną aurą Marcusa drżał wyraźnie. Lanfan zacisnął pięści z całą siłą, uwalniając nagromadzoną w sobie ki, która eksplodowała mocą tak wielką, że wszystkie nierówności terenu w promieniu dobrych stu metrów od niego zostały zrównane z ziemią w przeciągu ułamka sekundy. Grunt bezpośrednio pod Marcusem odkształcił się wyraźnie, tworząc na chwilę głęboki krater, który jednak nie przetrwał zbyt długo jako część krajobrazu. Po sekundzie ziemia popękała nieregularnie, jej drgania zamieniły się w regularne trzęsienie. Fragmenty skał zaczęły się przesuwać względem siebie pionowo, sprawiając, że podłoże znowu stało się nieregularne... dopóki kolejny impuls ki Lanfana nie zdmuchnął nierówności.  
Marcus przechodził przemianę, widać to było aż nadto wyraźnie, jednakże nie była to transformacja, w Super-Lanfana, którą tak dobrze znał. To było coś zupełnie innego. Włosy, owszem, przybrały czerwoną barwę, ale zamiast unieść się do góry, wystrzeliły do tyłu, wydłużając się podobnie jak w przypadku Super-Saiyana 3, tyle że dosięgały do łopatek. Wyglądały jak stworzone ze zbieraniny niewielkich, spiczastych kosmyków. Z oczu zniknęły źrenice, łuki brwiowe zmieniły kształt, brwi przy tym zniknęły całkowicie. Masa mięśniowa nie uległa zwiększeniu, ale po sylwetce zaczęły przebiegać liczne wyładowania elektryczne.  
Marcus opanował nieco aurę, powstrzymując dalsze zniszczenia okolicy. Nadal wpatrywał się w czarnego stwora, zabójcę Vegety. Nie zastanawiał się teraz nad gigantyczną mocą jaką w tym momencie dysponował. Liczyła się dla niego tylko zemsta.  
Tamten musiał zapłacić.  
Lanfan zniknął ze swojego miejsca doskakując do przeciwnika i zadając cios tak szybko, że sam pewnie nie zauważyłby tego manewru, będąc obserwatorem. Trafił silnym prawym sierpowym.  
Głowa czarnego nie zdołała jeszcze porządnie odskoczyć do tyłu po tym uderzeniu, kiedy otrzymał od Marcusa kopnięcie w plecy, które wprowadziło go w niekontrolowany, poziomy lot zakończony z kolei na kolanie jego przeciwnika. Lanfan uderzył od góry złączonymi pięściami, posyłając jednookiego w grunt. Uderzenie wzbiło tuman kurzu, minęła krótka chwila zanim stwór wygrzebał się, a raczej wyskoczył z dziury, którą wybił. Uniósł się w górę, prawą rękę mając nienaturalnie wykrzywioną. Kiedy Lanfan uderzał kończyna była pechowo wykręcona do tyłu i znalazła się między jego pięściami a miejscem trafienia, w wyniku czego została kompletnie zmiażdżona. Wyglądała teraz jak złamana gałąź.  
Stwora jednak dało się zranić.  
- Boli? - syknął Marcus. - Mam nadzieję, że tak... a to dopiero początek.  
Czarny nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego zaczął jakby lekko drżeć, wyglądało to jakby dostał słabego ataku epilepsji. Niespodziewanie jego oko zaczęło się poruszać. Nie sama źrenica, całe białe oko zaczęło jakby płynąć w kierunku korpusu istoty, ale tam się nie zatrzymało, zamiast tego wniknęło do złamanej ręki stwora, wydłużając się przy tym i spłaszczając. Złamane ramię zaczęło wyraźnie drżeć, nagle jakby puchnąc i skracając się jednocześnie, przy obrzydliwym, skrzypiącym odgłosie tarcia kości o kość. Palce całkowicie zniknęły, oko tymczasem umiejscowiło się na środku deformującej się dłoni. Po kilku sekundach jeszcze przed chwilą złamane ramię stwora zmieniło kształt w takim stopniu, że stało się jakby drugą głową, bliźniaczo przypominającą tę pierwszą, teraz pozbawioną oka. W tym momencie pozostałe kończyny stwora także zaczęły się przekształcać, przy głośnym skrzypnięniu. Głowa wydłużyła się i schudła, na jej zakończeniu z chrzęstem uformowały się palce, jak u lewej dłoni. Lewa ręka tymczasem stała się bardziej masywna, przemieniając się w zakończoną ostrymi pazurami lewą nogę. Kolejne kończyny przekształcały się w kopie swych kolejnych - licząc zgodnie z ruchem wskazówek zegara - sąsiadów. Tułów także zmienił kształt, spłaszczajac się i wydłużając poziomo.  
Marcus, zafascynowany i jednocześnie zaniepokojony tym widokiem nie był w stanie choćby drgnąć. Nie potrafiłby nawet określić czy przemiana trwała dziesięć sekund czy dziesięć minut. W rzeczywistości minęła niecała minuta, po której to przed Lanfanem lewitował ten sam stwór, tyle tylko, że obrócony o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni. Zaraz zresztą wrócił do pionu, wpatrując się w Lanfana swoją jedyną źrenicą.  
Nie był już ranny.  
- Interesujące z ciebie stworzenie... aż żal zabijać. Ale ten pokaz nie pomoże ci w niczym. Za chwilę będziesz tak połamany, że wyleczenie się zajmie ci dobry rok.  
Nie tracąc więcej czasu na czcze gadki Marcus ruszył na przeciwnika trafiając go potężnym prawym prostym tuż po oko. Czarnego rzuciło do tyłu, Lanfan podążył za nim i - nie pozwalając mu nawet wyhamować - poprawił uderzeniem z lewej tuż pod żebra, o ile tamten miał żebra. Trzeci cios został zadany wierzchem prawej pięści w bok głowy jednookiego. Kombinację czerwonowłosy zakończył kopnięciem z półobrotu w podstawę szyi od którego czarny poleciał bezwładnie po skosie i wbił się pod kątem w podłoże, tym razem bardzo głęboko. Marcus przypuszczał, że wygrzebanie się zajmie mu sporo czasu.  
Mylił się.  
Lanfan zauważył tylko eksplozję gruntu w miejscu, w którym jego wróg wystrzelił nagle spod ziemi, potem poczuł uderzenie i smak krwi w ustach. W oczach rozbłysły mu setki gwiazd, ale nie zdążył się na nie napatrzeć kiedy otrzymał cios w brzuch tak silny, że skulił się z bólu, wykrztuszając całą zawartość jamy ustnej. Odruchowo odskoczył do tyłu, krzyżując ramiona w bloku. To zaoszczędziło mu sporo dalszego bólu, gdyż uniknął w ten sposób silnego kopnięcia w głowę. Noga przeciwnika musnęła go zaledwie.  
Czarny nie rezygnował, rzucił się błyskawicznie do przodu. Marcus nie miał szans na unik czy blok, wiedział o tym.  
Coś szybkiego przemknęło nagle tuż przed twarzą Lanfana, usłyszał uderzenie po którym jego jednooki przeciwnik podążył niekontrolowanym lotem w kierunku ziemi. Przed sobą Czerwony Gwardzista ujrzał niewysokiego, młodego mężczyznę o czarnych włosach.  
- Marcus, tak? - zapytał go nowoprzybyły.  
- T... tak - zdołał wydukać Lanfan.  
- Ja jestem android #17, a ten tam to Brolly - Marcus bezwiednie spojrzał we wskazne miejsce, ujrzał wysokiego, aŻ do przesady umięśnionego Saiyana w formie SSJ3. - Wygląda na to, że jesteśmy po tej samej stronie.  
- Skoro prezentację mamy już za sobą - sucho zaczął syn Paragasa - to proponuję zacząć walczyć. Ten twój kop ledwo go odepchnął...

Cinna wpatrywał się w zbliżającego się do trójki wojowników jednookiego ze strachem w oczach. Nie to nie był tylko strach... to było śmiertelne przerażenie.  
- Blank... Na wszystkie piekła jakie istnieją, powiedz mi... Powiedz mi, że nie widzę tego co widzę.  
Blank nie odpowiedział.  
- Blank! Do kurwy nędzy! - Cinna był na granicy paniki, w oczach dosłownie miał łzy. - Odezwij się!  
- Niestety, Cinna. - Głos wysokiego Lanfana drżał niebezpiecznie. - Nie ma mowy o pomyłce. To na pewno on. Obawiam się, że wszyscy mamy kompletnie przerąbane.  
Bra, która dla bezpieczeństwa teleportowała się z Lanfanami, nie z Brollym, przeraziła się słysząc te słowa. Były wypowiedziane absolutnie poważnie.

Koniec rozdziału sto czwartego.

Skąd Cinna i Blank znają jednookiego stwora i jak poradzą sobie z nim trzej wojownicy?


	105. Plan Blanka

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CV - Plan Blanka

Stwór zatrzymał się niespodziewanie w połowie drogi pomiędzy trójką wojowników a gruntem pod nimi, dopiero w tym momencie orientując się, że ma przed sobą nie jednego, a trzech przeciwników. Rozłożył ręce i nogi, tworząc ze swej sylwetki jakby gwiazdę. W tym momencie w powietrzu rozległ się przeciągły, świdrujący bębenki gwizd. Był tak ostry w brzmieniu, że Brolly i Marcus odruchowo zasłonili uszy by ochronić je przed wwiercającym się w głowę dźwiękiem. Nie pomogło. Gwizd słyszeli jakby wewnątrz swej głowy, narastał.  
Brolly ryknął wściekle, próbując zagłuszyć wściekły dźwięk. Bezskutecznie.  
- Nie wytrzymam! Zaraz rozsadzi mi głowę!  
Marcus czuł się podobnie. Poczuł jak z nosa cieknie mu strużka krwi, bardziej narażone naczynia krwionośne zaczynały pękać...  
Sytuację uratował #17 na którego ten dźwięk najzwyczajniej w świecie nie działał. Android dopadł do jednookiego i przerwał mu zabawę uderzając łokciem w głowę. Gwizd zniknął jak ręką odjął. Brolly i Marcus odetchnęli. Android poprawił uderzeniem z kolana w korpus, a potem kantem dłoni w szyję. Zmusiło to czarnego do zgięcia się, ale nic więcej. Stwór skontrował szybko i mocno, zadając szeroki cios na odlew, który odtrącił Siedemnastkę niczym piłeczkę golfową.  
Tymczasem Brolly był rozwścieczony jak nigdy. Gwizd stwora przypomniał mu uczucie, które pojawiało się w jego głowie gdy Paragas próbował kontrolować go za pomocą blokującego fale mózgowe diademu. Pamiętał to uczucie do dziś i nienawidził go z całego serca.  
- Niech no tylko dorwę tego sukinsyna - syknął, ruszając do przodu.  
- Stój! - krzyknął za nim Marcus, na próżno jednak, Złotowłosy już ruszał do ataku, a kiedy Brolly nacierał naprawdę niewiele rzeczy było w stanie go zatrzymać.  
Saiyan pojawił się tuż przed lecącym za #17 stworem i zadał mu oszczędny, ale potężny cios w szczękę, wzmocniony jeszcze impetem lotu istoty. Zwykłemu, czy nawet niezwykłemu człowiekowi, czy komukolwiek innemu, powinno złamać to kark. Czarny wytrzymał, poleciał tylko do tyłu wirując chaotycznie. Brolly pojawił się nad nim, zbijając w dół zamaszystym uderzeniem. Jednooki momentalnie wbił się w ziemię wzbijając tuman kurzu.  
- Brawo! - krzyknął Marcus. - Kiedy ode mnie tak oberwał miał złamaną rękę. Na pewno nie wyjdzie z tego bez szwanku!  
Stwór wystrzelił spod ziemi, szybko unosząc się w powietrze. Nie był ranny.  
- Niemożliwe! - Lanfan nie wierzy własnym oczom. - Ode mnie dostał słabiej, a...  
- Złamałeś mu rękę? - zapytał #17. - Teraz jest zdrowy, zregenerował się?  
- To oko... w jakiś sposób nim się wyleczył...  
- Oko? - zapytał android, nie zdołał powiedzieć nic więcej, gdyż jednooki w tym momencie zaatakował.  
Pierwszy oberwał Brolly, czarny szybkim jak błyskawica ruchem ominął jego lewy sierpowy i wbił Saiyanowi kolano w brzuch, a potem poprawił uderzeniem prawej dłoni w plecy. Syn Paragasa wygiął się do tyłu i poszybował pionowo w dół.  
Siedemnastka zaatakował taranując wyprostowaną prawą nogą, celował w głowę. Stwór oszczędnym ruchem szyi odsunął się w ostatniej chwili, android przeleciał obok niego... To znaczy przeleciałby, gdyby nie został złapany za rękę. Jednooki zawirował nim i rzucił w nadlatującego właśnie Marcusa, który zderzył się z #17 boleśnie. W tym momencie przez sylwetkę stwora przeleciał okrągły zielony ki-blast wystrzelony gdzieś dołu.  
- Jest odporny na ataki ki! - krzyknął Marcus w kierunku zdziwionego Brolly'ego.  
- Jak to "odporny"! - krzyknął Saiyan, czarny już na niego szarżował.  
- Jednocześnie! - rozkazał #17, atakując. Marcus zrozumiał i także rzucił się na pomoc synowi Paragasa. Zauważył przy tym, że android jest od niego nieco szybszy.

- Blank... cholera... jeśli to naprawdę ten stwór to... cholera... Na tej planecie nie ma broni, która dała by radę go zniszczyć!  
- Dobrze o tym wiem, Cinna.  
- Więc czemu jesteś taki spokojny! - wydarł się niski Lanfan.  
- Panika nic nam nie da.  
- O co chodzi? - zapytała Bra, tuląc do piersi popłakującego z cicha Brolly'ego, obaj Lanfani zignorowali ją.  
- Masz rację, ale... Niech to diabli... Co możemy zrobić?  
- On najwyraźniej dopiero poznaje swoje zdolności... Musimy się spieszyć.  
- Masz jakieś pomysły?  
- Jeden, ale ci się nie spodoba.

#17 był zdecydowanie najszybszy z trójki obrońców Ziemi, ale nawet on był zbyt wolny by dopaść jednookiego zanim ten doleciał do Brolly'ego. Saiyan zablokował cios czarnego stwora przedramieniem, ale nie zdołał już sparować drugiego uderzenia, które trafiło go tuż powyżej mostka. Ból na sekundę ogłuszył złotowłosego wojownika i prawdopodobnie sytuacja stałaby się dla niego krytyczna, gdyby nie interwencja androida, któremu ta sekunda wystarczyła na dotarcie tutaj. Kopniak tuż poniżej prawej ręki odrzucił stwora na kilkanaście metrów, gdzie już czekał Marcus z całej uderzając zamaszystym prawym sierpowym. Jednookim rzuciło z powrotem w kierunku Brolly'ego i #17, android złączył pięści nad głową, chcąc zbić go pionowo w ziemię, jednak do tego nie doszło.  
Stwór zahamował gwałtownie po czym, tak szybko jakby prawa inercji zupełnie na niego nie działały, zmienił kierunek lotu, lecąc po ostrym łuku przeskoczył za Siedemnastkę i kopnął go potężnie w plecy, miotając androidem w kierunku Lanfana. Marcus, nie chcąc oberwać lecącym #17, usunął się toru lotu, niepotrzebnie w sumie, gdyż android wyhamował wcześniej.  
Jednooki tymczasem rzucił się na Brolly'ego zdając mu błyskawiczne, silne ciosy, jeden po drugim. Saiyan nie był dość szybki by robić uniki, ale blokował je dość sprawnie. Niestety, każdy kolejny z coraz większym trudem. Lekko żrąca skóra czarnego raniła boleśnie przedramiona syna Paragasa.  
Sytuację rozwiązała interwencja, a dokładniej szarża Marcusa. Manewr był średnio udany, gdyż chudy stwór odsunął się w ostatnim momencie co sprawiło, że Lanfan zderzył się ratowanym Brollym, ale mimo wszystko impas został przerwany, przynajmniej na chwilę. Jednooki nie zdołał wykorzystać kolizji na swoją korzyść, gdyż w tym momencie dopadł go #17 zaczynając obijać wroga szybkimi, dynamicznymi uderzeniami, nie dając mu czasu na reakcję.  
- Nie wiem co się dzieje - wydyszał Marcus. - Dałbym głowę, że na początku walki ze mną nie był taki mocny!  
- Kogo to obchodzi! - warknął Brolly, ruszając do ataku. Zatrzymał się tuż za plecami stwora rozpoczynając serię uderzeń, jednak w przeciwieństwie do androida, wolniejszych, ale za to potężnych. Takich, które tamten musiał odczuć.  
Marcus chciał się przyłączyć do tej akcji, ale nie zdążył. Nagle stwór targnął się potężnie całym korpusem, okręcając się wokół siebie niczym śruba w motorówce. Rozłożone przy tym ręce zmiotły dosłownie Brolly'ego i #17 posyłając ich w dwie różne strony świata. Kiedy tylko jednooki zatrzymał się, Lanfan ruszył zasadzając mu potężnego kopa, prosto w oko.

Głos dochodził do Tenshinhana jakby zza jakiegoś muru. Ktoś wypowiadał jego imię. Trójoki wojownik powoli odzyskiwał świadomość. W końcu otworzył oczy. Szara plama, którą ujrzał uformowała się w białowłosego mężczyznę. Zdaje się, że miał na imię Zidane.  
- Rusz się! - powiedział Zidane. - Oni walczą tuż nad tobą. Tu nie jest bezpiecznie.  
- Walczą? Kto?  
- Marcus, ten Saiyan Brolly i ktoś jeszcze - Lanfan wskazał starcie.  
- To #17 - zauważył Tenshinhan. - Ale...  
- Nie ma czasu na "ale"! Musimy się ukryć! Za tamtą skałą. Po ziemi, żeby nas nie widzieli!

Czarny odleciał do tyłu, zatrzymując się dopiero po momencie. Obie dłonie uniósł do głowy, łapiąc się za nią, zupełnie jakby nagle zaczęła go boleć. Tymczasem #17 i Brolly zdołali zapanować nad bezwładnym lotem i zbliżyli się do Marcusa. Dziwne zachowanie stwora nie uszło uwadze androida.  
- Co mu się stało?  
- Nie wiem. Kopnąłem go w oko...  
- W oko? - powtórzył Siedemnastka. - No tak, to aż nadto oczywiste! Oko jest jego słabym punktem!  
- Jesteś pewien? - zapytał nieufnie Brolly.  
- Nie, ale to najlepsza hipoteza jaką mam. Chyba, że masz lepszą sugestię.  
- A więc niech będzie oko... - mruknął Saiyan.  
- No to załatwmy drania! - Marcus pierwszy rzucił się do ataku.

- Oszaleliście! - krzyknęła Bra kiedy tylko Blank wyjaśnił na czym polega jego plan. - Nie możecie tego zrobić!  
- Ona ma rację, Blank - potwierdził Cinna. - Nie możemy...  
- Cinna - zaczął wysoki Lanfan. - Nie zapytam cię czy masz jakiś lepszy pomysł. Zapytam cię tylko czy masz jakikolwiek inny pomysł. A więc, masz jakiś?  
Cinna nie odpowiedział.  
- Nie możecie tego... - zaczęła półsaiyanka, ale przerwano jej zanim zdołała dokończyć.  
- Myślisz, że mnie się to podoba? - zaczął wyjątkowo ostro, jak na niego, Blank. - Myślisz, że gdybym widział jakieś inne wyjście zaproponowałbym to? Nie. Zrozum, że tu chodzi nie tylko o Ziemię. Tu chodzi też o Yasan, o Nową Plant i o wszystkie inne planety. To - wskazał czarnego stwora - jeszcze nie zna swoich możliwości. Ale kiedy je pozna nie będzie we wszechświecie bezpiecznego miejsca. Żadnego!  
- Cholera, Blank, masz rację, ale...  
- Zrozum, Cinna. Ten stwór jest inny niż ten, którego spotkaliśmy. Jeśli zabił Vegetę, to znaczy, że jest setki razy silniejszy. Nie sądzę byśmy dali radę zabić go nawet mając te możliwości co wtedy. A nie mamy ich.  
Cinna pokiwał smutno głową.  
- Dobrze, ale... to ostateczność, słyszysz? Na razie jest jeszcze cień szansy, że oni go jakimś cudem pokonają. - Wzrokiem wskazał trójkę walczących z jednookim wojowników. - Tylko jeśli oni zawiodą, zgoda Blank?  
- Nie wierzę! - wrzasnęła Bra. - Wy naprawdę to rozważacie! Kompletnie wam odbiło? Zdajecie sobie sprawę z tego... - zamilkła pod spojrzeniem obu Lanfanów. W ich oczach ujrzała coś co kazało jej się uciszyć. Połączenie strachu, determinacji i wewnętrznej walki. Zdała sobie sprawę, że byliby teraz w stanie ją zabić gdyby próbowała ich powstrzymać.  
- Zgoda - Blank kiwnął głową. - Tylko jeśli zawiodą.  
On także miał jeszcze cień nadziei. Naprawdę nie chciał wprowadzać swojego planu w życie, jednak po prostu nie widział żadnego innego wyjścia. Znał tylko część możliwości czarnego stwora, ale to wystarczyło mu by wiedzieć, że pokonanie go przez walczące akurat trio graniczyłoby z cudem. Może gdyby odkryli jakiś jego słaby punkt... ale to było bardzo mało prawdopodobne. Wiedział, że stwór był odporny na energię ki, posiadał też ograniczone możliwości regeneracji. Jedynym sposobem na pokonanie go było rozbicie go bardzo silnym atakiem w rodzaju osławionej Smoczej Pięści, która jednak zawiodła, lub potężna konwencjonalna eksplozja.  
Na Ziemi nie było broni która mogłaby wywołać wybuch wystarczająco mocny.  
Tylko eksplozja samej planety byłaby dość silna.  
Aby zniszczyć stwora musieli zniszczyć Ziemię.  
I to nie tak po prostu...

Koniec rozdziału sto piątego.


	106. W krytycznej sytuacji

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CVI - W krytycznej sytuacji

Bulma jeszcze raz rzuciła okiem na wyniki programu diagnozującego. Wszystko wydawało się być w porządku. Wehikuł czasu był gotów do podróży. Jako wynalazca była z niego szczególnie dumna. Nie była to prosta replika maszyny, którą Trunks przybył ze swojego wymiaru. Ten wehikuł był znacznie doskonalszy. Zainstalowane w nim wewnętrzne zasilanie pozwalało na odbycie bez przeszkód dziesięciu podróży jedna po drugiej, bez doładowywania. Wehikuł miał też dyslokator przestrzenny, a więc mógł przenosić nie tylko w czasie ale i w przestrzeni. Bulma otarła pot z czoła. Miała nadzieję, że użycie jej najnowszego wynalazku nie będzie konieczne. Był to raczej środek ostateczny, przygotowany na wypadek gdyby wszystko inne zawiodło.  
Żona Vegety uśmiechnęła się. Co mogło zawieść? Vegeta, Goten i Saladin byli w stanie poradzić sobie z każdym zagrożeniem. Użycie wehikułu było raczej mało prawdopodobne.  
Saladin - używając skautera, który dostał od Bulmy jakiś czas temu - miał ją zawiadomić gdyby sytuacja stała się naprawdę krytyczna, wręcz beznadziejna. W takim wypadku Bulma miała cofnąć się o nieco ponad rok, na planetę Namek, i ostrzec jej mieszkańców o rychłym przybyciu wrogiego Saiyana. Całe zamieszanie zaczęło się od wypowiedzenia feralnych trzech życzeń i zniszczenia planety. Gdyby udało się to powstrzymać wszystko potoczyłoby się zupełnie inaczej.  
Ale to była ostateczność. Ten rok przyniósł wiele trosk, ale także wiele radości. Wymazanie go ot tak, w niebyt, wchodziło w grę tylko w przypadku naprawdę złej sytuacji.  
Bulma nie wiedziała jak sprawy mają się w rzeczywistości. Oczekiwała tylko na sygnał od Saladina po którym miała ruszyć w podróż w czasie, ten zaś nie nadchodził.  
Żadne z nich nie przewidziało, że Saiyan może nie być w stanie przesłać tego sygnału, tak jak teraz kiedy był nieprzytomny.  
Niespodziewanie żona Vegety usłyszała w korytarzu na zewnątrz pracowni czyjeś kroki. Zdziwiła się nieco, gdyż poza nią wszyscy inni mieszkańcy Capsule Corporation przenieśli się dla bezpieczeństwa do Boskiego Pałacu. Ku jej zaskoczeniu do pomieszczenia wszedł nikt inny jak Vegeta, a dokładniej król Vegeta. Ubrany był standardowo, w swój saiyański pancerz z emblematem rodu na lewej części napierśnika i płaszczem przymocowanym do naramienników.  
Kompletnie ignorując Bulmę podszedł do monitorów i rzucił okiem na wyniki testu diagnostycznego.  
- Rozumiem, że wszystko w porządku? - zapytał.  
- Co? - zapytała zdziwiona jego zachowaniem Bulma.  
- Wehikuł jest gotowy do drogi?  
- Tak, ale...  
- Świetnie - przerwał jej król. - Pozdrów ode mnie Enmę.  
- Co? - zdążyła jeszcze powiedzieć Bulma zanim wystrzelony z dwóch palców strumień ki nie przeszył jej serca. Padła na podłogę bez życia, plama krwi pod nią błyskawicznie rosła.  
Vegeta nie przyglądał się swojej ofierze. Podszedł do wehikułu, otworzył go i zajął miejsce w fotelu pilota. Sprawnie korzystając z klawiatury zmienił docelowy czas i miejsce podróży. Upewnił się jeszcze, że o niczym nie zapomniał i przycisnął klawisz odpowiedzialny za start.  
Gdyby ktoś był w pracowni Bulmy zobaczyłby jeszcze jak wehikuł faluje i znika w krótkim błysku światła.  
Jednak nikogo takiego nie było.

"Ten drań jednak dopiął swego" - myślał Cinna. - "Potrafił się zemścić nawet po śmierci i to w taki sposób. Skąd wiedział? Czy to on stworzył tamtego pierwszego? Może to przypadek? To niesprawiedliwe! Przecież już zwyciężyliśmy! Wszystko było dopięte na ostatni guzik! Nie doceniliśmy drania. Okazał się za sprytny. A, cholera, miałem takie przeczucie, że ta sprawa nas przerasta."  
- Cinna - Blank przerwał przyjacielowi rozmyślania - Czas ucieka. On może zacząć świrować w każdej chwili, a wtedy nawet eksplozja Ziemi nam nie pomoże.  
- Racja...  
- Wyczuwasz ki Freyi i Zidane'a? Są w pobliżu.  
- Tak - zwykle to niski Lanfan był bardziej wygadany, ale w tej sytuacji robił najrozsądniejszą rzecz jaka przychodziła mu do głowy. Słuchał Blanka, ufając jego znacznie większej wiedzy i doświadczeniu.  
- Weź ze sobą Bra i leć do nich. Wszyscy lećcie do Baku i Quina. Powinni być w umówionym miejscu. "Hildegarda" będzie już gotowa do lotu, szef chciał być gotowy na wszystko.  
- Zaraz... a co z tobą?  
- Ja zostaję.  
- Co?  
- Obawiam się, że ktoś musi wykonać brudną robotę - uśmiechnął się ponuro Blank.  
- Możemy to zrobić z orbity! Pozostawanie tutaj to samobójstwo!  
- Niestety, Cinna, to nie takie proste... Widzisz, sama eksplozja Ziemi raczej nie zabije naszego czarnego przyjaciela.  
- Jak to, ale...  
- Proszę, daj mi dokończyć - Blank przerwał mu łagodnie. - Pamiętasz technikę, której użyłem przeciw Kaioshinowi wtedy, w Boskim Pałacu?  
- Tę sterowaną kulę ki? Tak, pamiętam.  
- To potężny atak, nie mam czasu wdawać się w szczegóły, ale najpotężniejszy jaki znam, a być może nawet ze wszystkich istniejących. Niszczy wszystko czego dotknie... Na naszego jednookiego przyjaciela co prawda nie zadziała, ale może mieć inne zastosowanie.  
- Zapewne nie spodoba mi się to co teraz powiesz...  
- Raczej nie - wysoki Lanfan westchnął. - Mogę użyć tego ataku by wzmocnić eksplozję Ziemi. Wystarczy, że zdetonuję kulę wewnątrz jądra planety. Wtedy ten czarny zginie... podobnie jak wszystko w promieniu paru milionów kilometrów.  
- To oznacza, że atak z orbity nie wchodzi w grę - Cinna odruchowo przygryzł wargę, tak mocno, że po chwili poczuł w ustach smak krwi.  
- Tak - potwierdził Blank. - A teraz skoro już wszystko wiesz to weź Bra i spadajcie stąd. Niech "Hildegarda" wystartuje na pierwszą oznakę tego, że z planetą jest coś nie tak.  
Bra zarzuciła prawą rękę na szyję Cinna, niski Lanfan uniósł się na metr w powietrze, zaczynając lecieć w kierunku Freyi i reszty.  
- Blank, ja...  
- Słuchaj, Cinna - zniecierpliwił się jego przyjaciel. - Nie mamy czasu na pożegnania. W razie czego zapalisz mi czasem świeczkę na Yasan, dobra? Zresztą, to przecież tylko środek ostrożności. Jest szansa, że oni go pokonają, nie?  
- T-tak... - potwierdził niepewnie Cinna.  
Żaden z nich nie wierzył w te słowa. Znali możliwości czarnego stwora.  
Nie znali jednak możliwości trójki walczących z nim wojowników.  
Wynik walki wciąż pozostawał otwarty.

Trafienie przeciwnika w oko okazało się dla Marcusa, #17 i Brolly'ego znacznie trudniejsze niż którykolwiek z nich mógłby przypuszczać. Był od nich znacznie szybszy i potrafił tę przewagę wykorzystać. Kilkukrotnie byli o włos od celnego uderzenia czy kopnięcia, ale zawsze ten włos okazywał się wystarczająco gruby by jednak pudłowali. Najbardziej obrywał Brolly, który też atakował najbardziej zawzięcie. Jako legendarnemu Super-Saiyanowi w pełni swych możliwości bardzo trudno było mu zaakceptować, że istnieje istota silniejsza od niego. Za wszelką cenę próbował udowodnić, zwłaszcza sobie, iż jest w stanie pokonać czarnego stwora.  
Jak na razie bezskutecznie.  
Czarny zwinnie uchylił się przed kolejnym prawym sierpowym i wbił Saiyanowi kolano w brzuch. Syn Paragasa syknął z bólu, ale nie skulił się, zamiast tego skontrował, trafiając w głowę, tuż obok oka. Zaklął wściekle, próbując poprawić, jednak całkowicie niecelnie. W tym momencie nadleciał #17 próbując kopnięcia z szarży. Prawie trafił, jego noga musnęła głowę czarnego. Stwór odwrócił się nagle i ignorując Brolly'ego poleciał za próbującym wyhamować androidem. Kiedy Siedemnastka zahamował i odwrócił się, pierwszym co zobaczył był nadlatująca pięść. Cios zmiażdżył mu nos, następne były równie silne. Marcus, nie wierząc własnym oczom, widział jak w przeciągu zaledwie kilkunastu sekund ciało androida zmienia się w jeden wielki wrak za sprawą uderzeń tak szybkich, że dla Lanfana widocznych tylko jako rozmazane smugi i tak silnych, że wybijały dziury w syntetycznym korpusie. Czerwonowłosemu przypomniała się podobna scena z walki Vegety. W mgnieniu oka jego twarz wykrzywił gniew, sylwetkę otoczyła aura i wyładowania elektryczne.  
- PRZEEEESTAAAŃ! - ryknął, ruszając na jednookiego. W mgnieniu oka znalazł się przy wrogu i dynamicznym kopnięciem posłał go gdzieś w przestworza. Lanfan nie poleciał za nim, sam zdziwiony swoją siłą.  
"Wydawało mi się, że wtedy na początku walki on był słabszy... ale może to ja byłem silniejszy?" - uświadomił sobie. - "Czy to jest moja prawdziwa moc? Szkoda, że Steiner tego nie widzi. No i Freya... gdyby wiedziała, nigdy nie wybrałaby Saladina."  
Poobijany #17 zachwiał się niepewnie, z trudem łapiąc równowagę w locie. Wyglądał potwornie. Złamany nos i kompletnie zmiażdżony lewy łuk brwiowy sprawiały, że trudno było go choćby rozpoznać. W korpusie miał liczne wgniecenia, a prawy bark wybity ze stawu.  
- Dobrze się czujesz?  
- A czy wygląda, żebym się dobrze czuł? - warknął android. - Wiesz co - powiedział, łapiąc lewą dłonią za przemieszczony brak i zdecydowanym ruchem wstawiając go na miejsce - w takich chwilach bardzo się cieszę, że nie odczuwam bólu.  
Marcus uśmiechnął się wymuszenie.  
- Mnie też by się przydało coś takiego. - Popatrzył na swoje nadgarstki, które od kontaktu ze skórą stwora były już mocno poparzone.  
- Jeśli macie czas gadać - wydyszał Brolly, podlatując - to walczcie!  
- Musisz przystopować, Brolly - powiedział Lanfan, patrząc na poranionego towarzysza. - Walczysz zbyt ofensywnie, cały czas się odsłaniasz. Długo tak nie dasz rady...  
- Nie pokona mnie żaden chuderlawy śmieć - syknął złotowłosy gigant. - W końcu jestem legendarnym Super-Saiyanem, do ciężkiej cholery!  
- Z ust mi to wyjąłeś - uśmiechnął się #17, co przy stanie jego twarzy tworzyło dość makabryczny widok. - On nas nie pokona... Brak mu na to stylu... Takie coś jak on nie może nas pokonać. Jesteśmy, kurwa, wojownikami czy nie?  
"Szaleńcy" - pomyślał Marcus, ale zaraz potem, wbrew sobie niemal, rzucił:  
- Właśnie! Jesteśmy tu najlepsi i najwyższy czas pokazać na co nas stać. Skopiemy mu ten jego jednooki tyłek! - "Do diabła, co ja mówię, czy mi życie niemiłe?"  
Ruszyli jednocześnie.

Koniec rozdziału sto szóstego.

Czy uda się pokonać jednookiego unikając przy tym zniszczenia planety?


	107. Słaby punkt

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CVII - Słaby punkt

- Cinna? Bra? - Freyę nieco zaskoczyło pojawienie się tej dwójki. - Co wy tu robicie?  
- Niespecjalnie mamy czas na wyjaśnienia - stwierdził niski Lanfan. - Wszystko opowiem po drodze, zbierzcie nieprzytomnych - wskazał Saladina, Garnet i Pan - i lecimy do "Hildegardy".  
- Uciekamy? A co z...  
- Jeszcze nie uciekamy - przerwał Cinna - ale na wszelki wypadek musimy być gotowi do ucieczki z planety. Wszystko wyjaśnię po drodze, pospieszcie się! Bra złap się mnie, lecimy.  
- Nie, Cinna, ja zostaję - powiedziała  
- Że co?  
- Nie zostawię Brolly'ego, po prostu nie mogę.  
- Oszalałaś! Co chcesz osiągnąć zostając tutaj? Nie pomożesz mu w żaden sposób.  
- Ja go kocham! Nie zostawię go!  
- Cholera, on ciebie też kocha, ale to nie znaczy, że chciałby, żebyś tu zginęła!  
- Nie zginę. Wierzę, że Brolly zwycięży... ale, proszę, zabierz naszego syna. Jego nie mam prawa narażać.  
Cinna spojrzał na nią poważnie i skinął głową, biorąc małego Saiyana na ręce.  
- Gotowi? Lecimy!  
Byli gotowi, Zidane niósł ciężko rannego Saladina, Tenshinhan skatowaną Pan, a Freya swoją siostrę, która nadal nie odzyskała przytomności po feralnym ciosie Cella. Lecąc tuż nad ziemią ruszyli w kierunku zaplanowanego przez Baku miejsca startu "Hildegardy". Przywódca Czerwonych Gwardzistów wolał być przygotowany na wszystko i dzień wcześniej rozkazał wszystkim stawić się przy krążowniku, w ostateczności planując ucieczkę z Ziemi.

Szarża trójki wojowników została brutalnie przerwana, kiedy nagle ich przeciwnik rzucił się w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku, taranując ich i roztrącając na wszystkie strony, jak kręgle. Przeliczył się jednak, zderzenie przyhamowało go wystarczająco by #17, który oberwał najmniej, zorientował się co do powodu jego nagłego ataku. Jednooki gonił uciekających Lanfanów i ich towarzyszy.  
Android dopadł do wroga, złapał go za nogę i rzucił w zupełnie przeciwnym kierunku.  
- Nie pozwólcie mu odlecieć! - krzyknął. - Dajmy tamtym czas na ucieczkę!  
Marcusowi i Brolly'emu wystarczył szybki rzut okiem aby zrozumieć sytuację.  
- Oni lecą w kierunku naszego statku - wyjaśnił Lanfan. - Pewnie szykują się do ucieczki z planety.  
- Nie wierzą w nas... - ponuro uśmiechnął się Brolly.  
- W takim razie pokażemy im, że są w błędzie! - wtrącił Siedemnastka. - Pamiętajcie, celujemy w oko... i nie dajcie mu lecieć za nimi.  
- Nie wygląda jakby chciał gdzieś lecieć - zauważył Marcus. Rzeczywiście, stwór lewitował spokojnie, kilkadziesiąt metrów przed nimi. Jakby oczekiwał na ich atak. - Chyba postanowił najpierw skończyć z nami.  
- Niedoczekanie - syknął android. - Dobra, załatwmy go raz na zawsze.  
Ustawili się przed nim półkolem. Trójka najsilniejszych wojowników Ziemi i on, jednooki, jakby stworzony ze smoły stwór. Bardziej obcy niż cokolwiek co każdy z nich widział wcześniej. Bez imienia. Bez twarzy. Bez uczuć. Wpatrywali się w niego jeszcze przez sekundę czy dwie zanim zaatakowali.  
Pierwszy, zgodnie z wymyślonym przez siebie planem, rzucił się #17. Jako najszybszy i najodporniejszy miał odwrócić uwagę wroga, by Brolly albo Marcus mogli zadać mu w odpowiednim momencie celny cios w samą źrenicę oka. Android kopnął z półobrotu, czarny uchylił się. Siedemnastka przewidział to i od razu poprawił od góry, ciosem złączonych pięści. Trafił w kark, ale z marnym skutkiem - jego przeciwnik drgnął tylko i od razu niemal skontrował prawym prostym w brzuch androida. #17 odrzuciło na dwa metry, ale zaraz otrząsnął się i rzucił się do przodu, celnie kopiąc w korpus. Jednooki chyba nawet nie poczuł, chwycił przeciwnika za nogę i rzucił o ziemię z takim impetem, że android nawet nie zdążył się zorientować co się dzieje zanim nie zarył w powierzchnię.  
Wykorzystując chwilę nieuwagi stwora Marcus rzucił się na niego z głośnym okrzykiem.  
To był błąd.  
Czarny usłyszał Lanfana i błyskawicznie zareagował, chwytając jego pięść na kilka centymetrów przed swoim okiem i zaciskając na niej swe długie palce.  
- O cho... - zaczął czerwonowłosy, jednak jego słowa przeszły we wrzask bólu, kiedy stwór ścisnął, bez trudu miażdżąc kości Lanfana. Marcus odruchowo rzucił się do tyłu, ale nie zdołał wyrwać się z chwytu. Był na skraju przytomności kiedy nagle usłyszał głuchy odgłos uderzenia.  
Brolly zarył pięścią centralnie w duże, białe oko ich wspólnego wroga, ciosem tak silnym, że zadrżało od niego powietrze wokół.  
Uścisk zelżał, co Marcus wykorzystał by wyrwać i tak już zmasakrowaną dłoń z chwytu przeciwnika. Przez chwilę trwali tak w powietrzu, nieruchomo, po czym Brolly cofnął rękę i oddalił się o metr od wroga.  
Trafione oko zdeformowało się i wgniotło nieco do wnętrza głowy. Nie było już okrągłe, wyglądało teraz jak jajko rozbite na patelni. Zafalowało jeszcze i drgnęło, po czym źrenica skurczyła się do postaci cienkiej kropki i odpłynęła ku brzegowi oka, gdzie zniknęła.

Szczęśliwym przypadkiem okazało się, że planowany start "Hildegardy" miał odbyć się całkiem blisko miejsca ostatniej walki Vegety. Cinna i reszcie dotarcie tam zajęło zaledwie dwie minuty, choć trzeba przyznać, że lecieli tak szybko jak to tylko było możliwe. Niski Lanfan pokrótce wyjaśnił plan Blanka, jednakże szczegóły zachował dla siebie. Zdradził tylko, że jego przyjaciel przygotowuje plan ostatniej szansy i że powinni odlecieć gdy zauważą iż planecie grozi niebezpieczeństwo.  
Krążownik, o kształcie smukłego czworokąta, stał majestatycznie, niczym posąg, jedyna oznaka cywilizacji na pustkowiu. Właz był otwarty. Cała grupa weszła na pokład. Tuż przy wyjściu czekał na nich Baku, który widząc stan w jakim są Garnet, Pan i Saladin od razu kazał ich przenieść do ambulatorium. Obecności małego Brolly'ego nie skomentował.  
- Hmm... Zjawiliście się tutaj - zaczął po drodze. - Czyżby sytuacja była aż tak zła?  
- Dobra nie jest - wyjaśniła Freya. - Ale jeszcze nie uciekamy.  
- Nie podoba mi się to "jeszcze". A gdzie Marcus i Blank? No i cała reszta, Vegeta...  
- Vegeta nie żyje - przerwała Lanfanka. - Marcus w tej chwili walczy. Chyba przekroczył moc formy Super-Lanfana. Blank natomiast... Cinna?  
- Przygotowuje plan ostatniej szansy, na wypadek gdyby cała reszta zawiodła - odpowiedział Cinna zgodnie z prawdą. - W razie niebezpieczeństwa mamy na niego nie czekać.  
- Chcecie powiedzieć, że mamy go to zostawić? - zapytał zdziwiony Baku. - Jego i wszystkich innych?  
Nikt nie odpowiedział, doszli tymczasem do ambulatorium. Pan, Saladina i Garnet zaczęto umieszczać w kapsułach regeneracyjnych.  
Nagle Freya zaklęła głośno, jakby coś sobie przypominając.  
- Smocze Kule, do diabła! Jeśli ten Nameczanin, Dende, zginie razem z nim znikną Smocze Kule! Jeśli uda się go tu sprowadzić możemy wszystkich uratować!  
- O cholera... racja! - Cinna poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. - Blank i ja zupełnie o tym zapomnieliśmy. Przecież Blank mógł go tu teleportować!  
- Skrewiliście - zauważył Baku bez złości w głosie. - I to poważnie... Proponuję by ktoś po niego poleciał.  
- Ja pójdę - zaoferował się Cinna. - To moja wina, że jeszcze go tu nie ma.  
- Jesteś zbyt wolny - skwitował dowódca Czerwonej Gwardii. Zidane i Freya jako Super-Lanfani dotrą tam dwa razy szybciej.  
Chcąc, nie chcąc, Cinna musiał się zgodzić z tym rozumowaniem.  
- Nie ma sensu żebyśmy oboje lecieli - stwierdził Zidane. - Załatwię to sam.  
- Zapomnij - uśmiechnęła się Freya. - Jestem od ciebie dużo szybsza.  
- Ale...  
- Nie ma czasu na "ale" - powiedziała Freya, kierując się do korytarza. - Poza tym nie sądzę żebyście gdzieś polecieli. Wierzę, że Marcus wygra. W razie czego... zaopiekujcie się Garnet. - Ostatnie słowa doszły ich już z korytarza. Kilka sekund potem dostrzegli jak Freya, już w formie SLJ, leci w kierunku pałacu. Faktycznie była szybka.  
- Pospiesz się, proszę - wyszeptał Cinna cicho, nikt go nie usłyszał.

Oko czarnego stwora zafalowało ponownie, tym razem mocniej. Po chwili drgnęło wyraźnie i... przepołowiło się.  
- Co się... - zaczął Marcus.  
Nagle cała sylwetka istoty zadrżała i jakby się rozciągnęła wszerz. Zaraz potem, przy wściekłym chrzęście kości, stwór rozciągnął się jeszcze bardziej i jakby sam rozerwał na dwie części, podobnie jak jego oko wcześniej.  
- O nie - Lanfan nie wierzył własnym oczom, którymi widział wyraźnie dwa identyczne, czarne i jednookie potwory. Wpatrywały się w Brolly'ego i Marcusa beznamiętnie.  
- Cholera! Co wyście zrobili? - doszedł ich nagle głos #17, który pozbierał się tymczasem.  
- To ty nam kazałeś uderzać w oko, czy nie? - warknął Brolly. - Masz właśnie skutki!  
- Uwa... - zaczął #17, nie zdążył jednak dokończyć kiedy oba stwory dopadły jednocześnie Brolly'ego. Saiyan nie zdążył nawet mrugnąć. Pierwszy cios trafił go w usta, miażdżąc wargi w krwawą masę i wykruszając kilka zębów. Drugi potwór uderzył Saiyana w żebra, łamiąc co najmniej jedno. Pierwszy tymczasem chwycił lewą rękę złotowłosego wojownika gwałtownym ruchem wyrywając ją ze stawu, a niemal odrywając w ogóle. Brolly ryknął z bólu, kiedy oberwał potężnym ciosem w kark. Tylko żywotności syna Paragasa trzeba było przypisać to, że jego kręgosłup nie połamał się w tym momencie. Zamiast tego Saiyan poleciał po prostu pionowo w dół i ciężko uderzył o ziemię.  
"Chyba mamy przesrane" - pomyślał #17. Nie mylił się, stwory spojrzały prosto na niego.

"Zaczęło się." - Blank powstrzymał łzę. - "A jednak, nie udało im się. Mam nadzieję, że tamci zdążyli dotrzeć do statku."  
Wyciągnął dłonie przed siebie, kierując je wewnętrzną stroną w powietrze. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując ki, otoczyła go silna, skoncentrowana aura. Uformował czerwoną, niesamowicie emanującą energią kulę.  
Annihilator, najpotężniejsza znana mu technika.  
Przez chwilę sylwetkę Lanfana otaczały wyładowania elektryczne, jednak zniknęły po kilu sekundach. Czerwony pocisk wessał do wnętrza siebie resztki aury swego twórcy, zupełnie jakby zbierał całość jego ki, do ostaniej iskierki.  
Tak też było w istocie, ale i to nie stanowiło całej prawdy. W rzeczywistości Blank zaklinał w pocisku całą swoją duszę, swoje "ja". Sam stawał się energią.  
Bezwładne, pozbawione życia ciało opadło na ziemię.  
Dla Blanka nie miało żadnego sensu uciekać. Eksplozja Annihilatora oznaczała śmierć dla jego twórcy. Niezależnie od tego gdzie się znajdował.  
Nie mógł dłużej zwlekać. Wiedział, że jednooki może w każdej chwili zduplikować się ponownie. Jeśli choć jedna z jego kopii wydostałaby się w otwartą przestrzeń zagrożony byłby cały wszechświat.  
Pulsująca kula energii wbiła się w powierzchnię Ziemi i podążyła pionowo w dół.  
Prosto ku jądru planety.

Koniec rozdziału sto siódmego.

Jaki będzie koniec tej historii?


	108. Szach i mat

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Rozdział CVIII - Szach i mat

#17 uchylił się przed prawym sierpowym stwora, ale nie udało mu się obronić przed niemal jednocześnie zadanym drugim ciosem, a raczej kopnięciem, z przeciwnej strony. Androidem rzuciło bezwładnie, ale nie zaleciał daleko. Jeden z wrogów chwycił go za stopę, przyhamowując, a następnie użył niczym maczugi, biorąc zamach na swego towarzysza, który nadział Siedemnastkę na kolano, po czym chwycił za głowę i lewe ramię, przytrzymując gdy jego bliźniak pociągnął gwałtownie za nogę androida. Kończyna nie wytrzymała i z głośnym trzaskiem oderwała się od tułowia.  
- Niech to szlag! - zaklął #17. - Moja noga!  
Były to jego ostatnie słowa gdyż w tym momencie stwór, który łapał go za głowę i lewy bark pociągnął ręce gwałtownie w dwie przeciwne strony, rozdzierając korpus androida na dwie części z taką łatwością jakby ten był zrobiony z papieru. Syntetyczna krew rozprysła się na wszystkie strony.  
Marcus, kompletnie sparaliżowany ze strachu, nie był w stanie w żaden sposób zareagować. To, co widział przerastało jego najgorsze koszmary. #17 i Brolly przegrali w kilka sekund, stwory zmasakrowały ich kilkoma zaledwie ciosami. Co on mógł zrobić, zwłaszcza ze zmiażdżoną dłonią?  
Istoty, nie zwracając na Lanfana najmniejszej uwagi, spojrzały na siebie nawzajem. Marcusowi wydawało się, że przez sekundę ich oczy mieniły się różnymi kolorami, ale mogło to być tylko złudzenie.  
Nagle jeden z czarnych ruszył z dużą prędkością, odlatując z pola walki. Lanfan podążył za nim wzrokiem i zbladł jeszcze bardziej.  
"Oż w mordę! Leci za Freyą i Zidane'em! Muszę go zatrzymać."  
Ale nie zatrzymał.

Freya wkładała w lot tyle energii ile tylko miała, aura jej ki odkształcała grunt nad którym przelatywała, zostawiając płytki, acz wyraźny rów. Co mniejsze mijane drzewka były po prostu zdmuchiwane. Nie było mowy o tym by zachować w tym momencie dyskrecję, to po prostu nie wchodziło w grę. Wieczorne wiadomości miały potencjalną sensację. Lanfanka uśmiechnęła się. Już wyobrażała sobie te nagłówki w jutrzejszych gazetach. Uśmiech jednak szybko zniknął z jej ust. Wiedziała, że być może nie będzie jutrzejszych gazet. Ani żadnych innych. Musiała się spieszyć.  
"Szybciej!"

W zupełnie przeciwnym niż Lanfanka kierunku zdążał Tenshinhan. Przy całym panującym zamieszaniu nikt nie zwrócił uwagi, że opuścił grupę tuż przed wejściem na pokład "Hildegardy". Wiedział, że nie jest już im potrzebny, Pan była bezpieczna, zaś on miał jeszcze jedną osobę o której musiał pamiętać.  
Chaozu.  
Sytuacja w której on sam czekał na ewentualną zagładę planety na gotowym do ewakuacji statku kosmicznym, podczas gdy jego najlepszy przyjaciel w zupełnej nieświadomości oczekiwał jego powrotu nie wchodziła dla trójokiego wojownika w grę. Musiał przynajmniej spróbować ocalić także Chaozu.  
Przynajmniej spróbować...

- Szach i mat!  
Satan podrapał się po głowie, oglądając sytuację na szachownicy ze wszystkich stron. Niestety, niezależnie od kąta patrzenia widoczne było, że przegrał. Spojrzał spod oka na swego przeciwnika.  
- No to może gramy do sześciu zwycięstw z jedenastu? - zaproponował.  
- Jak chcesz - odparł Kamesennin. - Ale jesteś mi już winien - spojrzał na kartkę - 2197 zeni.  
- Dobra, dobra - Satan zgarnął figury i zaczął je ponownie rozstawiać. Zdecydowanie nie czuł się dobrze od kiedy odszedł od sztuk walki. Całe dnie spędzał w Kame House grając z dawnym mistrzem Tenkaichi Budokai w szachy, karty czy co tam jeszcze można wymyślić. W przerwach oglądali w telewizji aerobik, nadal prowadzony przez tę samą, nigdy chyba nie starzejącą się dziewczynę. Satan obiecał Kamesenninowi, że umówi ją z nim na randkę. Dla niego nie było to problemem, miał duże wpływy i mnóstwo pieniędzy.  
Ale mimo to nie czuł się dobrze. Tęsknił za dawnymi czasami kiedy razem z Buu zwyciężał na każdym turnieju. Ile to już minęło? Rok, choć wydawało się, że całą wieczność. Satanowi brakowało różowego grubasa. Brakowało mu też Pan. Miał nadzieję, że jego wnuczce nic nie jest.

Cinna spojrzał na monitor. Odczyty życiowe Garnet i Saladina były stabilne, ale z małą Pan zdecydowanie było coś nie tak. Wyglądało na to, że jej obrażenia były poważniejsze niż to było widoczne z zewnątrz. Ani on, ani nikt inny z Lanfanów nie wiedział co przeszła w walce z Gohanem. Gdyby mieli o tym jakiekolwiek pojęcie na pewno nie zwlekaliby z dostarczeniem jej do kapsuły regeneracyjnej tak długo.  
Lanfan nie zdołał wywnioskować nic konkretnego z cyferek na monitorze. Przerwał mu głos dobiegający z interkomu.  
- Słyszycie mnie? - Z drugiej strony, zapewne z kabiny pilota, mówił Quina. - Mam coś na radarze. Zbliża się do nas i to szybko.  
- Freya? - zapytał Zidane.  
- Nie sądzę. Nie ten kierunek.  
Cinna zareagował błyskawicznie. Wybiegł z laboratorium i w chwilę był już przy głównym. Zidane dotarł sekundę po nim.  
Po chwili dojrzeli zbliżający się czarny kształt. Nie mogło być wątpliwości co to jest.

Bra, klęcząc przy nieprzytomnym Brollym ocierała jego twarz z krwi całkowicie już czerwoną chusteczką. Sama nie wiedziała dlaczego to robi. Może chciała jeszcze zobaczyć twarz swojego ukochanego? A może uważała, że należy mu się chociaż to przed śmiercią?  
Bo co do tego, że Brolly umrze nie miała żadnych wątpliwości. Po prostu to czuła. Wiedziała, że jego chwile są już policzone.  
Tak jak i jej.  
Drgnęła na dźwięk stóp dotykających ziemi. Odłożyła chusteczkę i wstała powoli, obracając się jednocześnie. Czarny, smukły jednooki stwór wpatrywał się w nią beznamiętnie. Po chwili postąpił krok w jej kierunku, a raczej w kierunku Brolly'ego, bo to o niego mu chodziło. Wiedziała to.  
- Nie! - rozłożyła ręce zasłaniając w ten sposób Saiyana. - Nie masz prawa! Nie pozwolę ci go dotknąć! Daj mu umrzeć w spokoju!  
Stwór przekręcił lekko głowę, jakby ją obserwując. Nagle postąpił krok do przodu, chwytając ją jednocześnie za kark i unieruchamiając w ten sposób głowę. Poczuła jak dotyk parzy jej skórę.  
Istota zbliżyła głowę do twarzy Bra. Jej oko zafalowało i rozbłysło tysiącem barw.  
Bra znalazła się w zupełnie innym miejscu, w tysiącu innych miejsc jednocześnie. Poczuła wszystko co stwór chciał jej przekazać.  
Ból.  
Pustka.  
Cierpienie.  
Zobaczyła zagładę tysięcy światów i usłyszała krzyk przerażenia ich mieszkańców. Miliardów istot uświadamiających sobie własny koniec, przemieniających się w kosmiczny pył za sprawą kaprysu jednego szaleńca.  
"Pójdziecie do piekła razem ze mną!"  
W jednej chwili Bra zrozumiała naturę stojącej przed nią istoty. To był Cień. Cień miliardów istnień, stworzony z ich rozpaczy i śmierci. Stworzony z tego, co kiedyś istniało.  
Martwy.  
Bra uświadomiła sobie jaka przyszłość czeka wszechświat... Cieni nie dało się powstrzymać. Zobaczyła miliony tych istot, miliony i miliardy rozprzestrzeniające się po galaktykach jak zaraza, eliminujące wszelkie napotkane życie...  
Nie do zatrzymania.  
Z oczu półsaiyanki pociekły łzy. Nie potrafiła dłużej znieść mentalnego przekazu, przekraczało to jej siły. Całą resztką swej wolnej woli chciała się wyrwać, ale nie była w stanie choćby drgnąć. Tęczowe oko wpatrywało się w nią bezlitośnie.  
- Przestań, proszę... - jęknęła.  
Odgłos uderzenia. Nagły wstrząs rzucił Bra na ziemię. Stwór puścił ją i sam poleciał bezwładnie na kilka metrów. Był to skutek ciosu Marcusa. Lanfan uderzył na odlew lewą dłonią, z całej siły. Nie mógł w ten sposób zrobić krzywdy przeciwnikowi, ale mógł go powstrzymać przed zrobieniem krzywdy Bra.  
Przynajmniej chwilowo.

- Natychmiast startuj, Quina! - wydarł się do umieszczonego przy głównym włazie do "Hildegardy" interkomu Cinna.  
- Co, ale...  
- Żadne "ale" do cholery! Startuj bo za chwilę będziemy martwi!  
- Dobra, dobra, ale to nie latawiec! Potrzebuję minuty na rozgrzanie silników.  
- Trzeba je było, kurwa, rozgrzać wcześniej!  
- Chcesz zostawić Freyę? - zapytał ostro Zidane. - Nie dość ci Marcusa i Blanka?  
- Chrzań się, Zidane! - syknął. - Myślisz, że mnie to bawi! Blank i Marcus to też moi przyjaciele! Cholera, nie zdążymy! - dodał, patrząc na zbliżającego się stwora. - Quina, długo jeszcze!  
- Czterdzieści sekund!  
Za długo...  
Cinna podjął decyzję w mgnieniu oka. W sytuacjach kryzysowych jego umysł pracował kilka razy szybciej. Była to jedna ze zdolności, którą otrzymał od Kaioshina dawno temu.  
- Zidane - zaczął. - Nigdy cię nie przeprosiłem, prawda?  
- Że co?  
- Wiem, że to nie zmienia, ale żałuję tamtego dnia bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego - powiedział, unosząc się w powietrze. - Nie musisz mi wybaczać, zrozumiem. Zamknij właz.  
Wypowiedziawszy ostatnie słowa ruszył w kierunku jednookiego.  
- Cinna! - krzyknął Zidane. - Odbiło ci! Gdzie lecisz!  
Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi.  
Po kilkunastu sekundach niski Lanfan stanął oko w oko z czarnym stworem.  
"Trzydzieści jeden... trzydzieści... dwadzieścia dziewięć..."  
- No i co, brzydalu? Chcesz się dostać na ten statek, co? Musisz najpierw przejść po mnie!  
Cios w korpus połamał Cinna co najmniej połowę żeber. Lanfan zaczął bezwładnie spadać, ale udało mu się wyhamować. Jego przeciwnik ruszał właśnie w kierunku statku.  
- Stój! - charknął Cinna, wykorzystując całą moc swojego hipnotycznego głosu. Zabrzmiało to raczej żałośnie, a płuca Lanfan eksplodowały bólem. Zadziałało jednak, przynajmniej na tyle by wróg odwrócił się w jego stronę.  
"Jeszcze kilkanaście sekund..."  
- To wszystko na co cię stać! - Cinna wypluł te słowa razem ze strużką krwi, krzywiąc się z bólu. - Żałosne! Uderz mocniej, śmieciu!  
Trudno powiedzieć czy stwór zareagował na słowa czy raczej na wibrujący wręcz od mocy głos Lanfana. Tak czy inaczej odwrócił się od statku i rzucił na niego, uderzając lewym sierpowym, gruchocząc przy tym kość policzkową Cinna.  
- Tak lepiej - syknął Lanfan, przezwyciężając istne tornado ognia w klatce piersiowej - ale musisz się bardziej postarać!  
Jednooki odwrócił się, spoglądając w kierunku statku, który wyraźnie szykował się do odlotu.  
"Niedoczekanie..."  
- Nie! Tutaj! Walcz ze mną, ty popieprzony świrze! - ostatnie słowa Cinna wykrzyczał czując jednocześnie jak coś w jego płucach pękło, zalewając go falą bólu.  
Ale to nie miało już znaczenia. Stwór znów zwrócił się w jego kierunku.  
"Wybacz, Blank, nie zapalę ci świeczki..."  
"Hildegarda" oderwała się od ziemi.

Cios rzucił Marcusem o jakąś skałę. Lanfan wygrzebał się rzucił na wroga z lewym sierpowym.  
Czarny uchylił się i skontrował uderzeniem na odlew łamiąc Lanfanowi nos. Marcus padł, nie miał już nawet siły wstać.  
Stwór zacisnął pazurzastą stopę na jego gardle, przecinając skórę ostrymi jak brzytwy szponami.  
"To już koniec" - myślał Lanfan. - "Jak takie coś może istnieć? Nie powinno istnieć... Nie powinno..."  
Niespodziewanie stwór zwolnił uchwyt i zdjął stopę z szyi Marcusa. Następnie wydał z siebie krótki, ostry gwizd od którego jego przeciwnika dodatkowo rozbolały bębenki.  
- Co się... - zaczął Lanfan, wyczuwając coraz wyraźniejsze drgania gruntu.  
Po chwili wszystko rozbłysło czerwonym blaskiem.

- Przyspiesz Quina! - krzyknął Baku. - Fala uderzeniowa!  
- Widzę, kurde, że fala! Nie jestem ślepy!  
"Hildegarda" pruła przez przestrzeń ścigana przez ścianę czerwonego ognia. Wszyscy uświadomili sobie, że gdyby statek wystartował choćby sekundy później, nigdy nie opuściliby atmosfery Ziemi.  
A nawet teraz nie było pewne, że dadzą radę...  
- Osłona termiczna zaraz padnie! Przyspiesz.  
- Dobra! Teraz poznacie prawdziwą moc "Hildegardy"! - Quina wcisnął kilka przycisków na pulpicie. - Wprowadziłem z Piscesem i Capricornem kilka poprawek w napędzie...  
- Zamknij się i przyspiesz!  
- Złapcie się czegoś - rzucił Quina z uśmiechem psychopaty, wciskając klawisz potwierdzenia.  
Przyspieszenie było tak gwałtowne, że mimo doskonałych pochłaniaczy inercyjnych zamontowanych na krążowniku wszyscy obecni na pokładzie zostali dosłownie przyciśnięci do podłogi. Momentalnie "Hildegarda" odskoczyła od podążającej za nią fali uderzeniowej.  
Byli bezpieczni. Garstka ocalałych, uciekinierów z planety na której wielokrotnie ważyły się losy wszechświata.  
Cienie zostały pokonane, jednak za ogromną cenę, być może większą niż ktokolwiek sobie wyobrażał. Ziemia została zniszczona a wraz z nią zginął Dende, ostatni żywy Nameczanin.  
Historia Smoczych Kul zakończyła się.

Koniec rozdziału sto ósmego.

Koniec części czwartej, ostatniej.

"It's the end of the world as we know it,  
I feel fine."

R.E.M. - "It's The End Of The World As We Know It".


	109. Epilog

Dark Kaioshin Saga

Epilog - Jeśli nie możesz go pokonać...

Sala rekrutacyjna Umierających Gwiazd była jednym z najbardziej imponujących pomieszczeń na całej planecie. Umieszczona była w oddzielnym budynku kompleksu dowodzenia i była jednym z nielicznych miejsc na Tarey w których dozwolona była walka. Edge dbał o swoją planetę i wiedział czym może się skończyć starcie istot tak potężnych jak Umierające Gwiazdy.  
Sala była ogromna, wewnątrz zmieściłby się niejeden budynek, miała kształt koła o kilkusetmetrowej średnicy. Wysokość sięgała dwustu metrów. Zwykły budynek skonstruowany w ten sposób zawaliłby się pod własnym ciężarem, ale materiały, z których wykonano salę miały nietypowe właściwości. Wszystkie ściany, poza samą podłogą, wyłożone były materią pochłaniającą ki. Jakikolwiek zabłąkany ki-blast po prostu wnikał w nie, zamiast eksplodować.  
W sumie sala była areną i taką też funkcję pełniła. Tu tutaj kandydaci do Umierających Gwiazd przechodzili "testy kompetencji", które polegały najczęściej na pojedynku z wyznaczoną przez Edge'a Umierajacą Gwiazdą. Którą, to już zależało od potencjału kandydata i od humoru przywódcy.  
A tego dnia Edge miał zły humor.  
- Zabierzcie go stąd - rozkazał Cathan. Dwaj rybokształtni służący odwlekli nieco zmasakrowane ciało poprzedniego kandydata. Powinien przeżyć, o ile trafi odpowiednio szybko na jakiś oddział intensywnej terapii.  
Cinqueda, zeszła z areny zajmując swoje miejsce niedaleko ozdobnego fotela, czy też raczej tronu, zajmowanego przez Edge'a.  
Miesiąc temu przywódca Umierających Gwiazd uznał, iż rocznica śmierci Blade'a będzie najlepszym dniem na uzupełnienie braków w szeregach oddziału. Z całej megagalaktyki zjechały zastępy potencjalnych kandydatów, z których Dao, najstarszy z Gwiazd, wstępnie wybrał dwudziestu najlepszych, którzy mieli zostać poddani próbie tutaj, na arenie. Mieli jednak pecha - tego dnia Edge był w złym nastroju. Już dwunastu kandydatów opuściło pomieszczenie w stanie co najmniej ciężkim. Trzeba jednak przyznać, że żaden z nich nie był na poziomie oddziału.  
- Następny kandydat - zaczął Dao zaglądając do podręcznego komputera. - Niejaki Payne... Zgłosił się tylko po to żeby ocalić swoją planetę. Lord zarządzający tamtą częścią galaktyki postanowił całą ludność sprzedać jako niewolników. Ten tu Payne wykończył cały oddział ekspedycyjny, przez co został skazany na śmierć.  
Takie sytuacje zdarzały się od czasu do czasu. Różni kosmici widzieli wstąpienie do Umierających Gwiazd jako szansę dla swoich światów, zgnębionych przez jakiegoś kosmicznego tyrana. Miało to sens, ojczysta planeta każdej z Umierających Gwiazd miała zagwarantowane bezpieczeństwo.  
- Payne, tak? - zapytał Edge. - Skoro skazano go na śmierć to czemu jest tutaj?  
- Nie mogli sobie z nim poradzić, szefie, więc poprosili nas o pomoc. Poleciałem na ochotnika żeby go wyeliminować, ale uznałem, że może bardziej by się przydał nam, więc powiedziałem mu o rekrutacji i możliwościach jakie ona daje.  
Edge spojrzał na Dao uważnie. Obaj posiadali zdolność wyczuwania potencjału drzemiącego w wojownikach. Wiedział, że skoro Dao twierdzi że ten Payne - czy jak mu tam - może się przydać to znaczy, że zasługiwał na szansę.  
Ale Edge miał tego dnia zły humor.  
- Payne! - powiedział głośno Dao. - Twoja kolej.  
Z grupy coraz bardziej zdenerwowanych wojowników zgromadzonych przed Umierającymi Gwiazdami wystąpił młody mężczyzna o lekko brązowawej skórze i bujnych, zielonych włosach. Ubrany był w lekki, bojowy strój kremowego koloru. W lewe ucho wpięty miał kolczyk. Nie wyglądało, żeby się bał, zawadiacki uśmieszek nie schodził z jego twarzy.  
- Co cię tak śmieszy? - zapytał Edge, tłumiąc rozdrażnienie.  
- Hę? - zdziwił się tamten, Edge nie odezwał się do żadnego z dotychczasowych kandydatów. - Nic takiego. Po prostu cieszę się na myśl o walce.  
- A może cieszysz się, bo jesteś pewien zwycięstwa?  
- To też. Bez urazy dla nich, ale poprzedni kandydaci nie dorastali do mojego poziomu. Jeśli ta laska - wskazał Cinquedę, gdyż to ona "testowała" poprzednich dwunastu pretendentów - chce mnie pokonać będzie musiała się bardziej postarać.  
- Ach tak? - Edge spojrzał na Cinquedę. - Słyszałaś? On twierdzi, że jesteś cienka. Chyba sądzi, że używałaś chociaż połowy swojej mocy. - Cinqueda skłoniła lekko głowę, niebieskoskóry olbrzym przeniósł wzrok z powrotem na Payne'a. - Dobrze więc. Skoro jesteś taki pewny siebie dam ci przeciwnika, który będzie dla ciebie stanowił wyzwanie. Clay, pozwolisz?  
Dao westchnął. - "Szkoda" - pomyślał, skreślając Payne'a z listy - "a mógł być niezły."

- Zabierzcie go - beznamiętnie powiedział Cathan.  
Leżący na podłodze Payne nie przedstawiał już tak ładnego widoku jak dziewięćdziesiąt sekund wcześniej. Jęcząc i plując ściskał zmasakrowane przez jeden z ki-blastów Claya kolano. Już teraz można było stwierdzić, że nie będzie więcej biegał. Ubranie miał nadpalone w wielu miejscach, stracił też kilka zębów i fragment ucha, razem z kolczykiem. Miał złamany nos i kilka żeber.  
- Zaczekajcie - powiedział Edge kiedy dwóch rybowatych sługusów podeszło do Payne'a. - Anuluję jego karę śmierci, pozwólcie mu odejść. A co do jego planety... Zabraniam zmieniać mieszkańców w niewolników. Zabijcie ich, co do jednego. Niech to będzie kara za niedocenianie Umierających Gwiazd.  
- Nie - jęknął Payne. - Proszę, tylko nie to...  
- Zabierzcie go stąd! - syknął Cathan.  
- Zapłacisz mi za to Edge! - krzyczał wynoszony niemal siłą Payne. - Zabiję cię! Na wszystkich bogów przysięgam, że cię zabiję!  
- Zarobiłeś sobie kolejnego śmiertelnego wroga - skwitował to Cathan. - Ilu to już przysięgało, że cię zabiją?  
- Nigdy nawet nie zacząłem liczyć. Pamiętam za to, że ty byłeś pierwszy.  
Cathan uśmiechnął się, ukazując przydługie kły.  
- To było dawno temu.  
- Kto jest kolejnym kandydatem? - zapytał Edge, już w nieco lepszym nastroju.  
- Hmm... - Dao rzucił okiem na listę. - To będzie...  
Nie dokończył. Nagle na dwa metry przed nim, Edge'em i Cathanem zupełnie znienacka pojawił się jakiś osobnik. Dao z wrażenia cofnął się tak gwałtownie, że aż przewrócił.  
Młodzieniec o srebrnych, spiczastych włosach i seledynowych oczach ubrany był w białą kurtkę i spodnie. Na rękach i nogach miał czarne buty i rękawice, a w uszach charakterystyczne kolczyki. Niebieskoskóry od razu rozpoznał je jako Potara. Identyczne widział na Ziemi, a więc ta planeta po raz kolejny dała o sobie znać. W obu dłoniach srebrnowłosy dzierżył miecze.  
Edge i Cathan nie zareagowali. Edge nadal siedział na swoim tronie, a jego najsilniejszy podwładny stał obok.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał przywódca Umierających Gwiazd, taksując przybysza wzrokiem i jednocześnie oceniając jego moc.  
Srebrnowłosy wyciągnął w jego kierunku rękę, ostrze miecza stanowiące jej przedłużenie niemal dotknęło twarzy olbrzyma.  
- Mam na imię Tenks. Nie znasz mnie, ale ja znam ciebie. Przybyłem żeby cię zabić.  
Edge uśmiechnął się.  
- Zapewne dawno temu przysiągłeś, że to zrobisz, nie mylę się?  
- Mylisz. Przysięgam teraz. Obiecuję ci, że zginiesz w ciągu kilku chwil.  
- Rozumiem... - Edge wstał, gestem powstrzymując resztę Umierających Gwiazd. - Ale przeczysz sam sobie. Twierdzisz, że mnie znasz i jednocześnie, że mnie zabijesz. Coś tu chyba nie tak.  
- Nie zgrywaj chojraka, Edge! Nie wiesz z kim masz do czynienia.  
- Nie wiem - przyznał olbrzym. - Ale widzę, że chcesz walczyć nie fair. Ja nie jestem uzbrojony.  
Tenks pokazał zęby w uśmiechu.  
- A to, że ty walczysz dłużej niż ja w ogóle żyję jest fair?  
- No tak, tu mnie masz... A więc dobrze, walcz bronią. Mnie wszystko jedno.  
- Nie wątpię. No więc dalej, przemień się w drugą formę, kotku, szkoda czasu.  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd spoważniał.  
- Przemieniam się tylko kiedy muszę.  
- I uważasz, że nie musisz? Ukrywam swoją ki, ale wiem że to dla ciebie żaden problem. Skup się, odczytaj moją moc.  
- Już to zrobiłem. Fakt, jesteś silny, nawet bardzo, ale nie oznacza to, że muszę się od razu przemieniać - Edge lekceważąco wzruszył ramionami.  
Tenks powstrzymał złość, zorientował się, że przeciwnik chce go rozwścieczyć. A skoro tego próbował, nie był pewny zwycięstwa.  
- No dobrze, jak chcesz, Edge. W takim razie ja będę walczył bez broni. - Mówiąc to, odłożył miecze. - Jesteś gotów?  
- Tak! - rzucił Edge, dematerializując się i pojawiając za Tenksem z jednoczesnym kopnięciem z półobrotu. Uderzenie przeszyło widmo. Tenks zjawił się w powietrzu, jakieś dwa metry nad ziemią i zasadził przeciwnikowi potężnego kopa w szczękę. Edge poleciał bezwładnie i rozbił się o ścianę, wybijając płytką dziurę.  
Uśmiechnięty półsaiyan podleciał do niego i popatrzył kpiąco.  
- Nadal uważasz, że nie musisz się przemieniać?  
- Owszem - olbrzym uwolnił się ze ściany. - Ale mam pytanie. Jak dużo o mnie wiesz?  
- Bardzo dużo, właściwie wszystko.  
- Rozumiem... - Edge rzucił się na Tenksa z prawym sierpowym. Ten ostatni dostrzegł to zupełnie jak ruch w zwolnionym tempie, bez trudu zrobił unik, skontrował kopem kolana w brzuch i poprawił uderzeniem łokcia w plecy. Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd ciężko uderzył w podłogę. Wstał po chwili.  
- Coś nie tak z refleksem? - zapytał srebrnowłosy.  
- Wiesz skąd pochodzę? - zapytał Edge.  
- Co?  
- Pytam czy wiesz skąd pochodzę?  
- A co za różnica skąd! - syknął Tenks, rzucając się na niego wściekle. - Walcz w końcu na poważnie! - krzyknął, uderzając krótkim, prawym hakiem w szczękę tamtego i doprawiając kopnięciem z lewej w głowę. Edge padł, podniósł się po chwili. Dzięki swej tarczy ki nie był ranny, Tenks wiedział, że musi go jeszcze trochę poobijać by zniwelować tę ochronę.  
Olbrzym zaczął się śmiać. Tenks znał ten śmiech, słyszał go już jako Gotenks rok temu, kiedy walczył przeciw Edge'owi na Ziemi.  
- Powiem ci coś, Tenks - przywódca Umierających Gwiazd spojrzał na niego uważnie. - Gówno o mnie wiesz. Gdybyś miał jakiekolwiek prawdziwe pojęcie o tym kim jestem nigdy nie wyzwałbyś mnie na pojedynek.  
- Zaczynasz mnie wkurwiać! - syknął Tenks. - Wiem jak potężny jesteś, ale to na mnie nie wystarczy! Pokonam cię! Zacznij walczyć na poważnie!  
- Na poważnie? - Edge zmrużył oczy. - Dobrze, pokażę ci walkę na poważnie... Pokażę ci cząstkę moich prawdziwych umiejętności.  
Tenks cofnął się o krok, przygotowując się do tego iż Edge przejdzie w swoją drugą formę. Tak się jednak nie stało. Zamiast tego wyciągnął po prostu dłoń w stronę półsaiyana i wystrzelił w niego ciemnofioletowy, okrągły ki-blast.  
Tenks nie próbował nawet wykonać uniku, po prostu odbił pocisk ręką, a przynajmniej próbował. Eksplozja, która nastąpiła przy zetknięciu się jego dłoni z fioletową kulą rzuciła go z ogromnym impetem na środek sali. Wstał błyskawicznie, z niedowierzaniem spoglądając na spopielony rękaw i poparzoną skórę.  
"Co to za technika? Skąd aż taka eksplozja?"  
Edge tymczasem nie próżnował wyskoczył w górę i zasypał podłoże serią mniejszych, fioletowych pocisków. Dość celnie, jednak Tenks nie miał zamiaru oberwać już ani jednym. Wytworzył wokół siebie osłonę, która przyjęła na siebie całą siłę ataku. Drżała przy każdym trafieniu, ale wytrzymała.  
Przywódca Umierających Gwiazd uśmiechnął się widząc to i uniósł dłoń. Utworzył na niej okrągły - tym razem czarny - pocisk i rzucił nim w Tenksa. Ki-blast przeniknął przez energetyczną sferę otaczającą półsaiyana i trafił go prosto w mostek, eksplodując potężnie. Tenks na chwilę stracił świadomość, a kiedy ją odzyskał zaczął zwijać się na podłodze. Kaszlał i charczał, nie mogąc złapać oddechu.  
- Masz już dość? - usłyszał głos Edge'a.  
- HA! - odkrzyknął, wystrzeliwując w to miejsce, dość chaotycznie, jak najsilniejszy możliwy ki-blast. Eksplozja wywołała kłęby dymu, które po opadnięciu ukazały postać Edge'a otoczoną podobną osłoną jak on sam wcześniej.  
- Sukinsyn - mruknął, skacząc w górę i łącząc dłonie przy prawym biodrze. - KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!  
Strumień energii poleciał w kierunku przywódcy Umierających Gwiazd, trafiając go bezpośrednio i ekplodując. Jednakże i tu po opadnięciu dymu i kurzu okazało się, że kulista osłona Edge'a przetrwała.  
"Niemożliwe! Jak silne to jest? Nie mogło przetrwać mojej Kamehamehy!"  
Edge zlikwidował osłonę i uniósł się w powietrze.  
- Czy już widzisz beznadziejność tej walki? - zapytał. - Poddaj się lepiej, to nie ma sensu.  
- CRINGING SPHERE! - wykrzyczał w odpowiedzi Tenks, wyrzucając otwarte dłonie w kierunku przeciwnika. Błyskawicznie Edge'a otoczyła jasnoniebieska, nieprzenikliwa dla materii kula. - Już po tobie, Edge! - półsaiyan zaczął zaciskać pięść, kula zmniejszyła swą średnicę.  
- Nieźle - powiedział Edge, kuląc się pod naciskiem ściany sfery. - Naprawdę nieźle... - W tym momencie dotknął wewnętrznej powierzchni kuli dwoma palcami i wysłał w jej stronę lekki impuls ki. W kuli pojawił się niewielki, okrągły otwór, który zaczął się powiększać, jakby spalając jej ściany. Po chwili Cringing Sphere była historią.  
- Ale, ale... - Tenks nie wiedział jak zareagować, to przerastało jego pojęcie.  
- Ciekawa technika... jak to nazwałeś? CRINGING SPHERE! - Edge powtórzył gest półsaiyana, który ze zdumieniem zauważył, że otacza go ta sama sfera.  
- Nie wierzę! Półtora miesiąca opanowywałem tę technikę!  
- Widzisz - zaczął Edge, zaciskając jednocześnie powoli pięść. - Ani ty, ani ktokolwiek inny tutaj - nie sprecyzował gdzie jest "tutaj" - nie macie zielonego pojęcia o ki. Jesteście jak dzieci. Potraficie używać energii w bardzo ograniczony sposób, nie wykorzystujecie nawet ułamka jej prawdziwych możliwości. Ja nie mam tego problemu.  
- Ch... chrzań się... - stęknął Tenks, któremu zaczynało już brakować miejsca i tlenu.  
- Dysponujesz ogromną energią, zgadza się. Być może nawet jesteś najsilniejszym z tych, których spotkałem. Walcząc na twój sposób może i dałbym radę pokonać cię po przemianie, po długiej walce... A może nawet bym przegrał, kto wie?  
Tenks nie odpowiedział, Nie bardzo miał na to powietrze w płucach.  
- Hm - Edge mruknął pod nosem i nagle kompletnie rozwarł dłoń. Cringing Sphere zniknęła jakby jej nigdy nie było. Uwolniony srebrnowłosy gwałtownie łapał powietrze.  
- Zrozumiałeś, że nie jesteś w stanie mnie pokonać? - Tenks milczał. - Odpowiedz!  
- Tak! - półsaiyan rzucił mu wściekłe spojrzenie. - Jesteś niepokonany, to chciałeś usłyszeć!  
- Doskonale... Teraz dam ci wybór. Możemy kontynuować walkę, wtedy zginiesz. Możemy też przerwać, pod jednym warunkiem.  
Tenks spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
- Przyłączysz się do Umierających Gwiazd.  
- Co? Ja?  
Edge nie odpowiedział na to do bólu retoryczne pytanie.  
- Ale dlaczego?  
- Zgadzasz się, czy nie?  
Półsaiyan spojrzał niebieskoskóremu olbrzymowi prosto w oczy, jakby próbując odczytać w ten sposób jego motywy. Dostrzegł w jego wzroku coś jakby lekka drwinę, a może raczej... cień złośliwości?  
Edge także spojrzał w oczy Tenksa, z nich, dla odmiany, dało się czytać jak z otwartej księgi. Mówiły "jeszcze będziesz żałował, że mnie nie zabiłeś."  
Wiedział już jaka będzie odpowiedź.

Koniec.

30 stycznia 2003, godz. 12:23

"When it's over,  
Is it really over?"

Sugar Ray - "When It's Over"


	110. Son Goten Special: Długa podróż do domu

Słowem wstępu:

Ten rozdział specjalny dedykuję Nathgartowi (aka GotenSSJ5), który bez specjalnych trudności rozszyfrował literki "AZ" w tytule mojego fanfika. Pozdro, stary!

Specjal ten jest uzupełnieniem DBAZ-DKS, odpowiada czasowo rozdziałom 54-73.

Treści zawarte w tym tekście nie mają na celu obrażania niczyich uczuć ani żadnych osób.

Son Goten Special - Długa podróż do domu

Son Goten włączył otrzymane od Bulmy urządzenie, które zaczęło wytwarzać wyczuwalne, choć słabe fale energii. Syn Goku umieścił dwa palce na czole i teleportował się, wrażenie było inne, niż zwyczajna teleportacja za pomocą Shunkanido. Saiyanowi zakręciło się lekko w głowie, kiedy obraz wokół niego zamazał się, tworząc różnokolorowe połączenie różnych wzorów i kształtów. Po chwili wszystko zniknęło i Goten na ułamek sekundy znalazł się w całkowitej pustce. Na szczęście trwało to na tyle krótko, że niemal wcale. Już po momencie wokół niego utworzył się całkiem nowy krajobraz.  
"Nareszcie w domu" - pomyślał Goten.  
To miejsce jednak w żadnym wypadku nie przypominało West Capital z jego świata. Son Goten stał na ulicy jakiegoś strasznie ponurego, zrujnowanego miasta. Nie, "zrujnowane" nie było właściwym określeniem dla tego miejsca, już raczej "zaniedbane". Po bliższym przyjrzeniu się Goten stwierdził, że to chyba tylko taka dzielnica - w oddali widać było potężne konstrukcje drapaczy chmur. Ulica nie była opustoszała. Mimo wczesnej pory na chodniku obok widać było grupkę czarnoskórej młodzieży w luźnych ciuchach. Z należącego do jednego z nich radia dało słychać było słowa jakiejś piosenki.

"The P, the D, the I, the D, the D, the Y.  
It's Diddy...  
It's Diddy...  
The P, the D, the I, the D, the D, the Y."

Muzyka niespecjalnie przypadła Gotenowi do gustu, ale w tej chwili miał poważniejsze problemy niż kiepski dobór repertuaru wśród miejscowych. Najwyraźniej nie był w West Capital. Po chwili namysłu postanowił po prostu zapytać. Podszedł do umuzykalnionej młodzieży i przywitał się grzecznie.  
- Witam, jestem Son Goten, czy...  
- Skąd żeś takie ciuchy wytrzepał? - zapytał go jeden z tamtych, dwudziestolatek z zawiązaną na głowie chustą - Czy to styl na "Bruce'a-zombiego-Lee"?  
- Słucham? - zapytał niepewnie Goten - Nie, to styl mojego ojca, Son Goku.  
- Twojego ojca? Biedaczek pewnie leży pod którymś krawężnikiem, lepiej go poszukaj.  
- Nie, nie - zaprzeczył Goten. - Mój ojciec jest w innym świecie...  
- Nie dziwię mu się - odparł tamten. - Sam bym popełnił samobójstwo jakbym nosił takie łachy...  
- Nie jest w tej chwili martwy... - Goten westchnął, znudziły mu się wyjaśnienia. - Czy możecie mi powiedzieć co to za miasto?  
- Miasto? Jak to jakie miasto? Najprawdziwszy Nowy Jork, chłopie - powiedział tamten z pasją. - Big Apple. Stolica USA.  
- Nowy Jork nie jest stolicą - poprawiła go jedna ze stojących w pobliżu dziewczyn. - To Waszyngton.  
- Co za różnica? - wzruszył ramionami ten z chustą.  
- Aha... Eee... A wiecie jak stąd dojechać do West Capital? - zapytał jeszcze Saiyan ze słabą nadzieją w głosie.  
- West Capital? Masz na myśli LA? ("LA" czytaj: EL-EJ, chodzi o Los Angeles)  
- Nie sądzę... Dzięki za pomoc - Goten postanowił wszystko przemyśleć na spokojnie, delikatnie oderwał się od Ziemi i powoli zaczął lecieć w kierunku dwóch wysokich bliźniaczych budynków. Czarnoskórą młodzież zaszokowało to dość mocno.  
- Ten koleś to jakiś popieprzony Power Ranger! - krzyknął któryś. - Hej, ty, stój!  
Ale Goten ich nie słyszał, uważnie przyjrzał się urządzeniu, które otrzymał od Bulmy. Była to nieduża czarna skrzynka przypominająca z wyglądu kalkulator czy telefon komórkowy. Miała wyświetlacz na którym widniały jakieś cyfry i sporo przycisków.  
"Czyżby to było zepsute?" - pomyślał Goten, zaczynając wciskać jakieś klawisze na chybił trafił. Urządzenie zapikało kilka razy i na wyświetlaczu pojawiła się zupełnie nowa liczba. W końcu Goten wcisnął "start", ale nic się nie stało.  
- Hmm... ciekawe... - zamyślony Saiyan nie zauważał co się wokół niego dzieje i o mało co nie został staranowany przez spory pasażerski samolot, który przeleciał mu dosłownie parę metrów nad głową.  
- Co to? Rany, nie wiedziałem, że one latają na takich niskich wysokościach... Zaraz... nie latają...  
Samolot wyraźnie zmierzał w kierunku jednego z wysokich bliźniaczych budynków wyrastających ponad poziom większości innych. Wyglądało to jakby pilot miał zamiar staranować budowlę.  
Goten zareagował błyskawicznie, przyspieszył, wyprzedził samolot podleciał do niego, delikatnie złapał biały kadłub i przezwyciężając ciąg silników poszybował razem z ogromną maszyną w stronę najbliższego lotniska i posadził ją na ziemi. Następnie ulotnił się zanim ktokolwiek zdołał go zauważyć. Nie wyczuwał w tym świecie żadnych dużych źródeł ki co oznaczało, że prawdopodobnie nikt nie był tu przyzwyczajony do wszechmocnych latających facetów.  
"Co to za świat? Czy ten pilot kompletnie oszalał?" - zastanawiał się Goten lecąc powoli nad miastem. - "Mógł zabić bardzo wielu ludzi... Dobrze, że akurat się tu znalazłem. A, właśnie, wracając do sprawy..." - Saiyan ponownie wyjął z kieszeni urządzenie Bulmy. - "To coś nie bardzo chce działać..." - ponownie wcisnął "start", bez skutku - "Beznadzieja..."  
Goten doszedł do wniosku, że sam sobie nie poradzi. Potrzebował pomocy jakiegoś fachowca. Tyle tylko, że byle mechanik nie naprawi czegoś takiego, chyba, że w tym świecie także istniała Bulma. Goten skoncentrował się, próbując wyczuć ki żony Vegety, ale niemal od razu jego skupienie prysło. Zaskoczyło go, ile osób nagle wyczuł na tej planecie, było ich z dziesięć razy więcej niż na jego Ziemi.  
"Jakim cudem tyle osób może żyć na jednym świecie? Znalezienie Bulmy potrwa tu kilka godzin... o ile jest w pobliżu..."  
Nie widząc innego wyjścia rozpoczął koncentrację. Błyskawicznie analizował jedną ki po drugiej. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, starcy... energia życiowa każdej osoby jest niepowtarzalna niczym odciski palców, trzeba tylko umieć je rozpoznawać.  
Minęła pewna ilość czasu, ciężko powiedzieć ile, kiedy nagle Goten poczuł zbliżającą się do niego sporą ilość ludzkich ki. Otworzył oczy i ujrzał samolot, który dzisiaj zatrzymał... Nie, raczej taki sam niż ten sam. Ta maszyna także leciała prosto na jeden z dwóch bliźniaczych drapaczy chmur.  
"Co to z mania?" - pomyślał syn Goku ruszając. - "Czy piloci mają tu dzisiaj dzień gry traf-w-wieżowiec?"  
Także ten samolot został bez trudu zatrzymany. Goten posadził go na tym samym lotnisku, ale zanim odleciał usłyszał jakiś głos wołający w jego stronę.  
- Hej! To ty! Uratowałeś już dzisiaj tamtego siedem-sześć-siedem! - krzyczał jakiś facet w nieco przybrudzonym kombinezonie mechanika z lotniska.  
- Heh... tak, to ja... - Goten uśmiechnął się głupawo. - Przyłapałeś mnie...  
- Jak to zrobiłeś? Aaa, nieważne, jesteś bohaterem! Uratowałeś setki a może i tysiące ludzi!  
- Dzięki... ale muszę już lecieć... - nagle Gotena coś tknęło. - A może wiesz gdzie mogę znaleźć Bulmę Briefs?  
- Niby kogo? - zapytał tamten. - Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, ale sprawdź w książce telefonicznej.  
"Książka telefoniczna... genialne" - pomyślał Goten, odlatując. - "W życiu bym na to nie wpadł..."  
Znalezienie spisu telefonów zajęło Gotenowi dobrą chwilę, w końcu jednak dorwał opasłe tomisko w jakimś barze. Kilka stron było wyrwanych, ale akurat wszystkie interesujące jego były na miejscu. Nazwisk "Briefs" było tu dość sporo, ale żadne nie pasowało do znanej mu rodziny (było np. sporo John'ów Briefs'ów, ale ani jednego Dra Briefs'a, pani Briefs czy Bulmy Briefs). Lekko podłamany Goten wyszedł z lokalu i ponownie, choć wiedział, że to bez celu zaczął wciskać "start". Zadziwiająco, nagle urządzenie włączyło się, znowu wydzielając niewielkie energetyczne impulsy.  
"Dziwna sprawa... Nie działało... teraz działa... Ech ten nowoczesny sprzęt" - pomyślał wzruszając ramionami i teleportując się.

- Alarm! Intruz na pokładzie! - usłyszał Goten, znajdował się w jasnym owalnym pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi w czarno-kolorowych mundurach. Jeden z mężczyzn, ciemnoskóry i spiczastouchy ubrany w czarno-żółty strój zareagował błyskawicznie, wyciągając z kabury urządzenie przypominające pilota od telewizora i celując w Gotena.  
- Rzuć broń! - powiedział stanowczo. Co ciekawe, mimo że podniósł głos Goten nie wyczuł w jego słowach żadnych emocji. Inni obecni w pomieszczenie także zaczęli reagować. Wszyscy mieli takie same "piloty" jak ten pierwszy. Najbliżej Gotena stali śniadoskóry mężczyzna z tatuażem na lewej części twarzy i kobieta. Ich mundury były czarno-czerwone.  
"Jaką broń?" - przemknęło Gotenowi przez myśl, sekundę później uświadomił sobie, że tamten prawdopodobnie uważa za broń urządzenie Bulmy.  
- To nie jest broń - powiedział Goten, podnosząc prawą rękę, w której trzymał urządzenie. - Nie mam złych zamiarów.  
Kobieta stojąca przed Gotenem odezwała się:  
- Jestem kapitan Cathryn Janeway z okrętu Gwiezdnej Floty Federacji "Voyager". Kim jesteś i czego chcesz?  
- Nazywam się Son Goten i... właściwie niczego nie chcę... chcę trafić do swojego świata, ale najwyraźniej to znowu nie to miejsce...  
To stwierdzenie wywarło pewne wrażenie na zgromadzonych.  
- Czy możesz wyjaśnić to dokładniej - zapytał ten z tatuażem.  
- Nie bardzo potrafię... to urządzenie miało mnie przenieść ze świata Trunksa z przyszłości do mojego, ale pojawiłem się w jakimś mieście, w którym samoloty taranowały budynki... próbowałem znaleźć Bulmę, ale jej nie było w książce telefonicznej no i urządzenie znowu zaczęło działać, więc wcisnąłem start i znalazłem się tutaj...  
- Czy ktoś rozumie to, co on powiedział? - zapytała kapitan.  
Nikt się nie odezwał.  
- Nie wykryłem w pobliżu żadnego statku - powiedział stojący dalej ubrany na czarno-żółto azjata, nieco podobny do Gotena.  
- Wydaje mi się, że nie ma złych zamiarów, kapitanie... - powiedział spokojnie spiczastouchy - Nie wyczuwam w nim agresji.  
- Dobrze więc, możecie opuścić broń.  
Wszyscy zgromadzeni uspokoili się i powrócili do swych zajęć. Cokolwiek by nie robili...  
Dopiero teraz Goten miał okazję przyjrzeć się pomieszczeniu. Było owalne, i miało łagodny, pastelowy wystrój. Wokół ścian poustawiane były panele komputerowe, przy których pracowało się na siedząco. Dwa fotele ustawione były w kierunku ściany przy której pojawił się Goten, i na której znajdował się spory ekran. te dwa fotele zajmowali pani kapitan i ten z tatuażem. Za ich miejscami w półkolu ustawione były jeszcze dwa miejsca siedzące, zajmowane przez nieco cwaniaczkowatego faceta i jakaś kobietę, oraz trzy konsole komputera. Przy tych pracowało się na stojąco, jedną zajmował spiczastouchy, drugą młody Azjata, a trzecią kobieta ubrana w obcisły szary strój znacznie odbiegający wyglądem od reszty mundurów. Kobieta miała nad lewym łukiem brwiowym i przy prawym uchu metalowe implanty, ale poza tym była bardzo ładna.  
- Czy mogę zapytać gdzie jestem? - powiedział Goten.  
- Znajdujesz się na pokładzie Voyagera, statku Gwiezdnej Floty Federacji - wyjaśnił ten z tatuażem. - Jestem porucznik Chakotay, pierwszy oficer.  
- Son Goten, miło mi... - powiedział Goten. - Ale chyba będę się zbierał... Chciałbym wrócić do domu. - Goten zaczął wciskać przyciski na urządzeniu Bulmy, cyferki i literki z wyświetlacza ponownie zamigotały i pozmieniały kolejność. Wybaczcie, że nie zostanę dłużej... - Goten wcisnął "start"  
- Zacze... - powiedziała kapitan.  
Goten popatrzył na nią zdziwiony. Urządzenie nie zadziałało.  
- ...kaj. - dokończyła.  
- Dziwne... znowu nie działa, zupełnie jak w tamtym mieście.  
- Może potrzebujesz pomocy? - zapytał Chakotay.  
- Heh, tak jakby, nie jestem specjalnie obyty z technologią...  
- Mogę zerknąć? - zapytała kapitan, gestem zachęcając Gotena by podał jej urządzenie.  
- Czemu nie? - syn Goku oddał jej "pilota".  
- Wygląda na skomplikowane... - stwierdziła po chwili. - Przydałoby się je dokładniej zbadać... tylko na to patrząc nic nie odgadnę.  
Goten opuścił głowę i odetchnął głęboko.  
- Nie krepujcie się... - powiedział - i tak nie działa.  
- Spokojnie, mamy tu wyszkolonych techników, rozpracują to w mgnieniu oka - rzucił Chakotay. - Chorąży Kim - zwrócił się do Azjaty stojącego za środkową konsolą. - Ty i Siedem z Dziewięciu zajmiecie się tym.  
- Tak jest - odparł Kim, spoglądając na kobietę w szarym stroju - Siedem z Dziewięciu?  
- Zajmiemy się tym od razu - odpowiedziała chłodno.  
Kapitan podała Kimowi urządzenie Bulmy i oboje z Siedem z Dziewięciu wyszli przez rozsuwane drzwi z tyłu pomieszczenia.  
- Na wszelki wypadek Doktor powinien go zbadać - stwierdził Chakotay patrząc uważnie na Gotena. - Jeśli naprawdę przemieszczał się między wymiarami, mogło to zostawić trwały ślad na jego organizmie.  
- Racja. Panie Tuvok, zaprowadzi pan naszego gościa do ambulatorium.  
Tuvok, czyli ten ciemnoskóry i spiczastouchy skinął głową i podszedł do drugich rozsuwanych drzwi.  
- Proszę za mną, panie Son Goten - powiedział powoli.  
- Eee... - Saiyan speszył się, kiedy powiedziano do niego per "pan" - Wystarczy samo "Goten".  
- Dobrze, w takim razie mnie proszę mówić Tuvok - półsaiyan ponownie nie usłyszał w jego głosie żadnych emocji.  
Przeszli przez drzwi i znaleźli się w małym pomieszczeniu, bez wyjścia.  
- Czy to ambulatorium? - zapytał niepewnie Goten.  
- Nie, to turbowinda - wyjaśnił Tuvok. - Pojedziemy nią na pokład z ambulatorium.  
- Winda? Ten statek musi być ogromny!  
- Ma prawie trzysta pięćdziesiąt metrów długości.  
Chwilę później obaj byli już w ambulatorium. Było tu jeszcze jaśniej niż na mostku, poza tym wszędzie stało pełno różnych sprzętów, których przeznaczenia Goten nawet nie chciał odgadywać. Przywitał ich łysy lekarz, jego mundur, dla odmiany, był czarno-niebieski.  
- Witam, panie Tuvok - powiedział. - A kim jest pana przyjaciel? - w jego głosie dało się wyczuć nutkę ironii.  
- Nazywa się Son Goten. Gotenie, poznaj Doktora.  
- Witam... - Goten czuł się dość dziwnie, żaden z tutejszych ludzi nie dysponował dużą ki, ale doktor był pod tym względem przesadzony, Goten w ogóle nie czuł od niego żadnej energii.  
"Dziwny ten statek" - pomyślał, zaczynając mieć złe przeczucia.  
- Son Goten powinien przejść gruntowne badania. - powiedział Tuvok - Prawdopodobnie przebył barierę międzywymiarową, trzeba sprawdzić czy nie wpłynęło to na jego organizm. Gotenie, zostawiam cię pod opieką doktora, muszę wracać na mostek. - powiedziawszy to, odwrócił się i wyszedł.  
- Tuvok jak widzę cały czas w dobrym nastroju... - skomentował Doktor.  
- Słucham?  
- Nieważne. Mam ci więc sprawić generalne badania, tak? Jak się czujesz?  
- Raczej dobrze... Czy mam wytknąć język i powiedzieć "aaa?".  
- Niekoniecznie - sucho odparł Doktor. - Wystarczy, że położysz się tutaj. - Podszedł do jednego ze stołów, przykrytego półokrągłą kopułą i wcisnąwszy jakiś przycisk sprawił, że całkowicie się ona otwarła.  
Goten nieufnie podszedł i położył się. Kopuła zamknęła się nad nim częściowo, tylko głowę i stopy miał odkryte. Doktor zaczął wciskać jakieś klawisze.  
Badania trwały kilka godzin, w tym czasie Tuvok dwukrotnie przyszedł sprawdzać czy wszystko w porządku. Po ich zakończeniu Doktor z osłupieniem wpatrywał się w wyniki, wyświetlone na czymś w rodzaju kalkulatora.  
- Niemożliwe... Niesamowite... Niewiarygodne...  
Goten chciał zapytać co takiego jest niemożliwe, ale Doktor ubiegł go, klepnął się w spinkę w kształcie odwróconego "V", którą miał na lewej piersi (nosili je wszyscy na statku) i powiedział:  
- Kapitanie, proszę panią i pana Chakotaya do ambulatorium.  
- Już idziemy - Goten wyraźnie usłyszał głos kapitan. - Panie Tuvok, proszę za mną, Paris, przejmuje pan mostek.  
- Coś jest nie tak? - zapytał Saiyan, ale nie uzyskał odpowiedzi.  
Kapitan, Chakotay i Tuvok pojawili się już po chwili. Doktor wręczył wyniki badań kapitan nie reagując na pytania Gotena.  
- Proszę spojrzeć na odczyty energii - powiedział doktor. - Wychodzą znacznie poza skalę, poza ty mają jakieś pole tłumiące.  
Kapitan rozszerzyła oczy ze zdziwienia.  
- To chyba jakiś błąd... - spojrzała na Gotena. - Czy zdaje sobie pan sprawę ile energii jest w panu zgromadzone?  
- Proszę, mówcie mi "Goten" - powiedział Saiyan. - A energia... Czy u was nie ma ki-wojowników?  
- Ki-wojowników? - zaciekawił się Chakotay.  
- Heh, najwyraźniej nie ma... Więc jakby to wytłumaczyć, to energia, którą się posługuję by walczyć. Mówimy na to "ki". Dzięki niej jesteśmy silniejsi i w ogóle... To tak jakby wszystko...  
- Nie bardzo rozumiem - stwierdziła kapitan. - Na jakiej zasadzie to działa?  
- Mniej więcej tak... - Goten wystrzelił słabiutkiego ki-blasta w jakąś pustą fiolkę, która rozpadła się w drobny mak.  
Chakotay i Tuvok błyskawicznie sięgnęli po broń.  
- Spokojnie - Goten zatrzymał ich gestem. - Mówiłem przecież, że nie mam złych zamiarów. Poza tym, wasza broń nie byłaby w stanie mnie skrzwydzić...  
Mężczyźni opuścili ręce.  
- Dobrze - zaczęła kapitan. - Potrafię zrozumieć to, co mówisz o "ki", ale jakim cudem zgromadziłeś energię, której nawet nie jesteśmy w stanie zmierzyć? I jak ją tłumisz?  
- Jestem silny, bo jestem Saiyanem.  
- Saiyanem?  
- Tak - wyjaśnił doktor. - Jego DNA jest tylko po części ludzkie, jak B'ellany Torez. Ale on nie jest pół-Klingonem, tylko pół...  
- Saiyanem - dopowiedział Goten. - Nasza rasa może gromadzić dużo więcej tej energii niż ludzie.  
- Aż tak dużo? - kapitan nie mogła uwierzyć w to, co widziała na ekranie. Ta energia była wielokrotnie większa niż ta, którą dysponował sam "Voyager". To się nie mieściło w głowie.  
- Nie jestem zwykłym Saiyanem... Jestem Super-Saiyanem.  
- Super-Saiyanem?  
- To długa historia... ale mogę opowiedzieć, co mi tam...  
- Proponuję abyśmy wszyscy najpierw przeszli do sali konferencyjnej, tam będzie wygodniej. Poza tym pozostali oficerowie także powinni tego posłuchać.

Kilka godzin później, kiedy Goten skończył swą opowieść na sali konferencyjnej zapadła cisza. Zgromadzili się tu wszyscy oficerowie i ważniejsze osobistości z Voyagera, kapitan Cathryn Janeway, pierwszy oficer Chakotay, szef ochrony Tuvok, pilot Tom Paris (ten z pozoru cwaniaczkowaty), oficer naukowy Harry Kim, główny inżynier B'ellana Torez (już na pierwszy rzut oka widać było, że nie jest człowiekiem), Siedem z Dziewięciu, oraz szef dyplomacji o imieniu Neelix (był niskim gryzoniowatym humanoidem o owłosionej skórze i pogodnym usposobieniu). Brakowało tylko Doktora, który obecny był jako obraz na ekranie monitora.  
- Nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że możesz jeszcze zwielokrotnić swoją moc. To po prostu niemożliwe.  
- Według moich obliczeń - stwierdziła Siedem z Dziewięciu, która wraz z Kimem także brała udział w zebraniu. - Energia, którą dysponowałbyś po przemianie mogłaby anihilować naszą galaktykę, gdyby zniszczyła jej jądro... Nawet cała flota Borg nie byłaby w stanie stawić temu czoła.  
- To, co opowiedziałeś zgadza się z tym, co już udało się nam wyczytać z twojego urządzenia - powiedział Kim. - Najwyraźniej wytwarza ono tymczasową wyrwę w barierze międzywymiarowej, taką, że możesz się dzięki niej przemieścić używając teleportacji.  
- To prawda - zgodził się Goten.  
- A oto jakie jeszcze dane uzyskaliśmy z analizy twojego urządzenia... Jego konstrukcja jest bardzo skomplikowana, wykorzystane są bardzo nietypowe rozwiązania technologiczne, które na pierwszy rzut oka nie mają prawa działać. Wygląda na to, że został stworzony przez jakiegoś geniusza...  
- Panie Kim. - odezwała się kapitan - Prószę przejść do konkretów.  
- Można go używać co godzinę, tyle zajmuje naładowanie baterii. Aby użyć tego... nazwijmy go, "triporterem". A więc, żeby użyć triportera trzeba wprowadzić koordynaty miejsca, do którego ma się otworzyć przejście. koordynaty składają się z trzech sekwencji. Pierwsze dwie dotyczą koordynat wszechświata i czasu, a trzeci konkretnego miejsca.  
- Co to oznacza?  
- Że bez trudu możemy na przykład wprowadzić koordynaty ziemi w naszym wymiarze, albo miejsca, w którym "Voyager" się znajduje ale w innym wymiarze, albo w tym, ale sto lat wcześniej.  
- Genialne - stwierdził Chakotay. - To zarówno teleporter, brama międzywymiarowa i wehikuł czasu!  
- Dokładnie, ale on tylko otwiera przejście. Aby z niego skorzystać konieczne jest już co innego. Poza tym wielkość przejścia jest bardzo mała, może rozmiarów człowieka.  
- Mówicie, że ładuje się godzinę... - powiedział Goten. - To dlatego nie działał w tamtym mieście!  
- I u nas na mostku - dodał chorąży Paris.  
- Ma kilka przydatnych funkcji... tym klawiszem przywołuje się koordynaty aktualnego miejsca, tym poprzedniego odwiedzonego... - Kim zaczął objaśniać szczegóły techniczne urządzenia, co zajęło kolejną godzinę.  
Po zakończeniu zebrania Goten miał głowę pełną informacji, myśli krążyły jak szalone. Wiedział już jak się obsługuje triporter, wiedział już jak go ustawić by zawsze lądować na ziemi, a nie na drugim końcu kosmosu, tak jak teraz. Nie miał tylko pojęcia jak trafić do swojego świata, czy choćby o świata Trunksa z przyszłości. Nikt tu z obecnych nie potrafił podać do nich koordynat. Oznaczało to, że będzie musiał próbować na chybił-trafił i mieć nadzieję, że w końcu trafi.  
- Będziesz musiał próbować losowo dopóki nie trafisz na świat raczej podobny do twojego - tłumaczył Kim. - Wtedy zmieniaj najwyżej jedną cyferkę czy literkę i najlepiej zapisuj to gdzieś, żeby nie wracać do już odwiedzonych.  
- Rozumiem - Goten skinął głową. - I dziękuję. Gdyby nie wy pewnie prędzej czy później zgubiłbym się gdzieś w kosmosie w jakimś kompletnie nieznanym mi wymiarze... Dziękuję wam, chyba nigdy nie zdołam się wam odwdzięczyć. - Już się odwdzięczyłeś. - powiedział Kim - Skopiowaliśmy plany twojego urządzenia. Dzięki niemu może i my wrócimy do domu.  
- Słucham? Jak to "do domu"?  
- Nasz statek przeniósł się w wyniku wypadku o siedemdziesiąt tysięcy lat świetlnych od Ziemi. Nawet z maksymalną prędkością powrót zajmie nam jeszcze sześćdziesiąt lat... Ale dzięki twojemu urządzeniu otworzymy sobie przejście i wrócimy tam w mgnieniu oka. Zbudowanie go zajmie nam nie więcej niż dwa lata.  
- To i tak mnóstwo czasu... - stwierdził Goten. - Z dala od domu...  
- Już trzy lata lecimy - stwierdził Kim podekscytowany - To nas nie przeraża.  
- Rozumiem. - Goten nie podzielał jego radości. On był jeszcze daleko od domu.  
- Kiedy zamierzasz ruszać?  
- Chciałbym jak najszybciej, ale jestem trochę zbyt zmęczony. Muszę ochłonąć.  
- Możesz odpocząć tutaj - stwierdziła kapitan. - Neelix wskaże ci kwaterę.  
- Z największą przyjemnością - powiedział szef dyplomacji.  
- Mam pytanie... - powiedział Goten już po drodze - Dlaczego doktor nie brał osobiście udziału w naradzie?  
- On nie może opuszczać ambulatorium.  
- Jak to?  
- Jest hologramem, nasz prawdziwy lekarz zginął, on jest jego komputerowym zastępcą. Tylko w ambulatorium są urządzenia, które pozwalają mu chodzić jakby był żywą istotą.  
"To dlatego nie czułem jego ki..." - pomyślał Saiyan.

Gotenowi bardzo spodobała się jego kwatera. A najbardziej spodobał mu się replikator, urządzenie zamontowane w ścianie. Wystarczyło podejść do niego i powiedzieć na przykład "dwa kurczaki w sosie czosnkowym" a one po chwili materializowały się na blacie obok. Genialne.  
Goten zjadł dużą kolację z potrójną dokładką i poszedł spać. Długo nie mógł zasnąć. Rozmyślał. Przerażała go perspektywa samotnej podróży po światach w których nie wiadomo co napotka. Po prostu najzwyczajniej w świecie bał się. Owszem, mógł walczyć, ale kiedy w pobliżu był ktoś na kogo mógł liczyć. Trunks, czy Goku. Nie lubił samotności. Nie czuł się pewnie. Nie ufał sobie. Kiedy był sam nigdy nie wiedział, czy decyzje, które podejmuje są słuszne. Wolał, kiedy w pobliżu jest ktoś, kto mógł nim pokierować, poklepać po ramieniu ze słowami "dobra robota" albo "nie martw się, będzie lepiej". Goten po prostu nie chciał być sam.  
"Tato, dlaczego mnie... nas zostawiłeś? Możliwe, że nigdy nie uda mi się wrócić do domu... Gdybyś tu był, na pewno coś byś wymyślił..."  
Obudził go jakiś potężny huk i wstrząs. Saiyan zerwał się z łóżka i wybiegł na korytarz. Wszędzie błyskały czerwone światła. Po chwili nastąpił kolejny wstrząs.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał Goten jakiegoś przebiegającego członka załogi.  
- Jesteśmy atakowani! Wróć do swojej kwatery, tam będziesz bezpieczny.  
"Jeszcze czego!" - pomyślał Goten, kierując się do turbowindy i na mostek. Po drodze statek zaliczył kolejne dwa wstrząsy. Na mostku panował pozorny chaos.  
- Kapitanie! Osłony na 62! - krzyknął Harry Kim.  
- Tom! - kapitan powiedziała do Parisa. - Zaatakujmy tamten krążownik od rufy!  
- Tak jest!  
- Salwa torped fotonowych... teraz! - krzyknął Chakotay.  
- Torpedy odpalone. - powiedział Tuvok.  
Na głównym ekranie mostka widać było co najmniej cztery duże okręty krążące wokół Voyagera i strzelające do niego jasnopomarańczowymi strumieniami energii i okrągłymi pociskami. Wystrzelona właśnie przez Voyagera salwa uszkodziła jeden ze statków, wywołując sporą eksplozję na jego kadłubie. W porównaniu do rozmiarów statku wybuch był malutki.  
- Fazery! Ognia! - krzyknęła kapitan.  
- Co się dzieje? - krzyknął Goten do stojącego najbliżej niego Tuvoka.  
- To ty? - zapytał Tuvok. - Zostaliśmy zaatakowani przez pięć krążowników należących do rasy Faer'Thog. Nie są tak zaawansowani technologicznie jak my, ale jest ich dużo i mają ogromną siłę ognia. Nie podoba im się, że lecimy przez ich terytorium, nawet po tym jak już spełniliśmy ich warunki.  
- Jak nam idzie walka?  
- Przeciętnie - w tym momencie statkiem targnął kolejny wstrząs. - A nawet źle. Zniszczyliśmy jednego z nich, ale są jeszcze cztery.  
- Kapitanie, osłony spadły do 24! - krzyknął Kim.  
- Bardzo źle... - stwierdził ostatecznie Tuvok.  
Goten stał osłupiały. Wiedział, że powinien coś zrobić, ale nie miał zielonego pojęcia co. Nie czuł się tu na miejscu. Nie znał tych ludzi. Dlaczego miał brać udział w ich walce? Dlaczego ktoś wymagał od niego takiej decyzji?  
Goten złapał się za głowę. Chciał wrócić do domu. Tęsknił za domem.  
- Kapitanie - odezwał się z maszynowni głos B'ellany Torez. - Dostaliśmy w przekaźniki mocy, reaktor jest na granicy wytrzyma... - nagle jej głos zagłuszyła eksplozja.  
- B'ellana! - krzyknął Chakotay. - Idę do maszynowni z ekipą ratunkową!  
- Dobrze - zgodziła się Janeway, pierwszy oficer wyszedł z dwójką innych członków załogi.  
- Kończy się nam energia i torpedy fotonowe - powiedział Tuvok. - Pani kapitan, sugeruję kapitulację.  
Janeway przełknęła ślinę i skinęła przyzwalająco głową.  
- Wywołajcie ich statek flagowy - powiedziała.  
- Nie odpowiadają - powiedział po chwili Kim, Voyagerem targnął wstrząs. - Najwyraźniej nie chcą naszej kapitulacji...  
Wszyscy obecni na mostku zamarli. Wiedzieli co to oznacza. Czekała ich śmierć. Voyager był w stanie wytrzymać jeszcze najwyżej minutę.  
Goten nagle poczuł się bardzo dziwnie, ogarnęła go wściekłość na samego siebie.  
"Dlaczego nie reaguję? Przecież ludzie, którzy mi pomogli zaraz zginą! Co się ze mną dzieje? Siedzę tu i użalam się nad sobą!" - Saiyan wiedział już co musi zrobić. Wziął głęboki oddech, przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i zniknął.  
Sekundy później ekranie dało się dostrzec dość dziwną sytuację. Zupełnie znikąd wystrzelił spory strumień energii, który przeszył krążownik Faer'Thog na wylot wywołując eksplozję i unieruchamiając okręt. Po chwili druga fala energii całkowicie wyeliminowała ogromny statek. Pozostałe jednostki przerwały atak na Voyagera.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytała kapitan. - Czy mamy na sensorach jakiś nowy okręt?  
- Nie. Ale wykrywam źródło dużej energii - powiedział Kim. - Najwyraźniej to nasz gość...  
- Son Goten?  
Jakby na potwierdzenie tych słów nagle znikąd wystrzelił potężny ki-blast, który trafił kolejny z atakujących okrętów. Osłony statku Faer'Thog zamigotały i zniknęły. Pocisk trafił w kadłub, wbił się w niego i po chwili eksplodował, najwyraźniej niszcząc coś ważnego gdyż cały krążownik wybuchnął kilka sekund później.  
Kolejny okręt po prostu eksplodował. Son Goten był zbyt mały by w tej skali mógł zostać dostrzeżony przez kamery Voyagera. Nie było więc widać, kiedy dosłownie wbił się w kolejną jednostkę i doleciał do jej reaktora wysadzając go jednym ki-blastem.  
Ostatni okręt zawrócił na jednostkę federacji i wystrzelił w nią cztery kuliste pociski. Pozbawiony osłon Voyager nie miał szans przetrwać. Żadna z torped nie trafiła jednak do celu, w jednej sekundzie, bez powodu, wszystkie eksplodowały wiele kilometrów przed kadłubem Voyagera. Ostatni z napastników Faer'Thog najwyraźniej uznali, że ta walka nie ma szans skończyć się dla nich szczęśliwie, zrobili zwrot na rufę i po chwili zniknęli w nadświetlnej.  
Goten pojawił się na mostku dosłownie sekundę później.  
- Dziękujemy - powiedziała kapitan Janeway, nie bardzo mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie widziała. - Gdyby nie ty...  
- Kapitanie! - doszedł ich nagle głos Chakotaya. - Mamy B'ellanę i resztę techników, ale reaktor się topi. Za jakieś pół godziny z okrętu zostanie miazga. Musimy awaryjnie wyrzucić rdzeń.  
- Zróbcie to - powiedziała kapitan.  
Po chwili światło na statku przygasło, Voyager przeszedł na zasilanie awaryjne.  
- Co oznacza wyrzucenie rdzenia? - zapytał Goten.  
- Próżnia to najzimniejsze miejsce. Albo się ochłodzi i wtedy wciągniemy go z powrotem, albo eksploduje a wtedy my przynajmniej przeżyjemy.  
- Bez rdzenia nigdzie nie dolecimy - powiedział Kim. - Voyager nie będzie miał dość energii nawet by nas wyżywić nie mówiąc już o podróży na Ziemię.  
- Rozumiem...  
W tym momencie okrętem wstrząsnęło potężnie.  
- Rdzeń eksplodował... - powiedział z niedowierzaniem Tom Paris - To już koniec...  
Kapitan Janeway ciężko opadła na swój fotel. To naprawdę był koniec. Tutaj nie mieli szans na zdobycie nowego rdzenia, a bez niego Voyager nie był w stanie obronić się nawet przed jednym okrętem Faer'Thog.  
- Dwa lata... - powiedział pod nosem Goten. - Kapitanie... chyba mam pomysł - wszyscy spojrzeli na Saiyana. - W ten sposób uda mi się odwdzięczyć za waszą pomoc. Z tego co rozumiem ten okręt jest bezużyteczny bez tego co właśnie wybuchło.  
- Tak.  
- To dobrze, bo okrętu nie jestem w stanie teleportować, ale załogę jak najbardziej.  
- Słucham?  
- Przepraszam, że nie zaproponowałem tego wcześniej... Jeśli kogoś dotknę mogę go teleportować razem ze mną. W ten sposób mogę was wszystkich przenieść na Ziemię.  
- Mówisz poważnie?  
- Jak najbardziej. Ziemia jest co prawda dość daleko, ale to żaden problem. Najwyżej przeniesiemy się na kilka razy. Na taką odległość lepiej nie próbować przeniesienia więcej niż trzydziestu osób na raz.  
Wszystkim na mostku z wrażenia opadły szczęki. No, może poza Tuvokiem i Siedem z Dziewięciu.

- Grupa czwarta gotowa?  
- Gotowa! - potwierdził Harry Kim, stojący na czele dwudziestoosobowego łańcuszka osób.  
Goten przyłożył palce wskazujący i środkowy prawej dłoni do czoła i cała grupa zniknęła. Jakieś trzydzieści sekund później Goten powrócił, ale sam.  
- Załatwione, dołączyli do reszty.  
- A więc została ostatnia grupa, piąta, czyli my - powiedziała kapitan. - W porządku, wiecie co robić, niech każdy ustawi się za poprzednią osobą i położy jej dłoń na ramieniu. Nie zapomnijcie o Doktorze. - członkowie załogi wykonali jej polecenie.  
- Mam go tutaj - powiedział Neelix wskazując na walizkę, która miał w prawej dłoni. - Jest bezpieczny, odtworzymy go na Ziemi.  
- A więc to chyba wszystko... Nie wiem jak ci dziękować, Gotenie.  
- Po prostu życzcie mi szczęścia - powiedział syn Goku. - "Będzie mi potrzebne" - pomyślał. - Grupa piąta gotowa?  
- Tak.  
W ten sposób Voyagera opuścili ostatni ludzie. Załoga okrętu powróciła na Ziemię, do domu. Sam Voyager stał się milczącym kadłubem dryfującym gdzieś w Kwadrancie Delta. Dryfował tak jeszcze przez chwilę, gdyż uruchomiona przez panią kapitan i pierwszego oficera procedura autodestrukcji zatarła wszelkie ślady bytności Federacji w tym miejscu.  
Podróż Voyagera już się zakończyła.  
Podróż Son Gotena dopiero się zaczynała.

Goten widział już jak ustawić opcje triportera by zawsze pojawiać się na Ziemi, nie miał jednak pojęcia jaki czas powinien ustawić. Oczywiście koordynaty wymiaru były już dla niego kompletną zagadką. Po chwili namysłu ustawił czas nieco wcześniejszy niż ten z rzeczywistości Voyagera, wcisnął "start" i teleportował się.  
Pojawił się w jakiejś dżungli, w której rzuciły się na niego cztery dinozaury podobne nieco do tyranozaurów, ale mniejsze. Goten pozbawił je przytomności w jednej chwili. Skoncentrował się, ale nie wyczuł na planecie żadnej dużej ki.  
"Chyba za bardzo cofnąłem licznik..." - pomyślał, zmieniając ustawienia czasu i wymiaru. Odczekał godzinę i przeniósł się ponownie.

Kolejny świat był znacznie ciekawszy, choć także nie spełniał wymagań Gotena. Saiyan zjawił się nad morzem, na którym toczyła się akurat jakaś bitwa pomiędzy dwoma flotami galer. Goten, stwierdzając, że nie jest na tyle dobry z historii, by wiedzieć komu powinien pomóc zdecydował się nie wtrącać i po odczekaniu godziny ponownie teleportował się.

Zjawił się nad jakąś wioską, w której akurat toczyła się walka, a dokładniej pojedynek. Umięśniony czarnoskóry wojownik mierzył się z nieco niższym, ale sprawnym Azjatą z bujną czupryną. Walczyli w kręgu wokół którego ustawieni byli widzowie.  
Azjata na swoje nieszczęście zobaczył pojawienie się Gotena. tak go to zaskoczyło, że zgapił się na ułamek sekundy, który wystarczył jego przeciwnikowi do osiągnięcia przewagi. Uderzony w tył głowy Azjata stracił równowagę, jego przeciwnik dopadł do niego, złapał za rękę i jednym zdecydowanym ruchem złamał mu ją. Następnie podciął przeciwnika, kopnął go w głowę, pozbawiając przytomności i zamachnął się, chcąc zmiażdżyć mu kark.  
Błyskawiczna interwencja Gotena uratowała życie pechowcowi. Oczywiście swym pojawieniem się wywołał zaskoczenie u wszystkich, gdyż nikt poza leżącym na ziemi wojownikiem go wcześniej nie widział.  
- Co się dzieje? - zapytał stanowczym tonem jakiś ubrany na czarno mężczyzna z włosami związanymi w kitkę. - Dlaczego przerywasz turniej?  
- Liu! - krzyknęła jakaś blondynka w stroju do aerobiku i wraz z facetem o wyglądzie gwiazdora filmowego podbiegła do ocalonego przez Gotena mężczyzny.  
- Nie chciałem, żeby on zginął przeze mnie - wyjaśnił Goten. - Zagapił się z mojej winy.  
- To nieważne. Zasady mówią jasno. Liu Kang zostaje zdyskwalifikowany.  
- I tak nie byłby w stanie walczyć - stwierdził ten, który podbiegł do leżącego, zdejmując okulary przeciwsłoneczne. - Ja zajmę jego miejsce, Shang Tsungu.  
- Jak chcesz - stwierdził ten w kitce. - Przygotuj się do walki. - Ogłaszam przerwę.  
wszyscy rozeszli się, na miejscu zostali tylko Liu Kang, jego towarzysze i Goten.  
- Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć o co chodzi? - zaciekawił się Goten.  
- Dziękujemy ci, że uratowałeś Liu. Jestem Johnny Cage, pewnie o mnie słyszałeś?  
- Nie.  
- Nie? No cóż... To jest Sonya Blade - wskazał blondynkę, która starła się przywrócić Liu Kanga do przytomności. - A ten, którego ocaliłeś to Liu Kang. Jesteśmy tu by walczyć w imieniu Królestwa Ziemi w turnieju Mortal Kombat.  
- Aha... przykro mi, że przeszkodziłem, to przeze mnie wasz przyjaciel zagapił się i przegrał.  
- To prawda... - Johnny i Goten usłyszeli głos zza pleców, odwrócili się i ujrzeli ubranego w luźny, jasny strój mężczyznę o długich białych włosach.  
- Rayden! - powiedziała Sonya.  
- We własnej osobie - potwierdził Rayden. - Kim jesteś i co tu robisz?  
- I tak byście mi nie uwierzyli...  
- Trzymaj się od moich wojowników z daleka - powiedział twardo. - Wracaj do swojego pana.  
- Słucham? - zapytał Goten.  
- O co ci chodzi? - Johnny zwrócił się do Raydena. - Przecież on ocalił Liu.  
- Ale wcześniej doprowadził do jego porażki! Na pewno nasłał go Imperator.  
- Nie zrobiłem tego celowo! - zaprotestował Goten. - I nie znam żadnego Imperatora!  
- Na pewno nie jesteś wojownikiem Ziemi.  
- Jestem, jestem, ale nie waszej Ziemi.  
- Jak to? - zaciekawił się Johnny Cage.  
- To długa historia i nie chce mi się jej opowiadać. Ale nie jestem po stronie tego waszego Imperatora.  
- Może byście skończyli się przekomarzać i mi pomogli! - krzyknęła Sonya. - Musimy przenieść Liu w bezpieczne miejsce.

Chwilę później Liu Kang leżał już pod troskliwą opieką medyczną. Nadal nie odzyskał przytomności. Rayden wyglądał na zmartwionego.  
- Nie jest dobrze, Liu był z was najlepszy. Bez niego mamy małe szanse na zwycięstwo.  
- Hej, masz jeszcze nas - stwierdził Johnny wskazując siebie i Sonyę. Poradzimy sobie.  
- Nie sądzę.  
Goten westchnął... - "Ja to mam pecha" - pomyślał. - "Zawsze wpadam w jakieś kłopoty. No, ale to przeze mnie stracili Liu Kanga".  
- Może ja mógłbym pomóc? - zaproponował.  
- Ty? - zdziwił się Rayden.  
- Mogę walczyć zamiast Liu Kanga. To żaden problem.  
- A czy ty w ogóle potrafisz walczyć? - zapytała sceptycznie Sonya.  
- Szybki jest... to trzeba przyznać - stwierdził Johnny. - Nie widziałem kiedy zjawił się przed Liu.  
- No więc jak? - zapytał Goten. - Szczerze mówiąc trochę mi się spieszy...  
- Dobra - zgodził się Rayden. - Zastąpisz Liu, jeśli pokonasz Johnny'ego.  
Goten spojrzał na macho w okularach przeciwsłonecznych.  
- Przepraszam, Johnny...  
- Co? - zdążył powiedzieć Cage, zanim Goten nie zjawił się tuż za nim i jednym ciosem w kark nie pozbawił go przytomności.  
Rayden i Sonya byli osłupiali.  
- To niemo...  
- Proszę, tylko nie mówcie, że to niemożliwe... zbyt często to słyszę. - Zdałem test?  
- Tak... - powiedział Rayden niepewnie. - Na pewno nie jesteś po stronie Imperatora?  
- Nie.  
- To dobrze... bardzo dobrze.

- On ma walczyć? - zapytał Shang Tsung. - A kim on jest?  
- Nazywa się Son Goten i jest z Ziemi - wyjaśnił Rayden. - Coś jeszcze chcesz wiedzieć, czarnoksiężniku?  
- Dlaczego nigdy o nim nie słyszałem?  
- Ukrywaliśmy go przed wami - gładko skłamał Rayden. - To nasz wojownik ostatniej szansy.  
- Rozumiem. Skoro chce, niech walczy. Zmierzysz się z przeciwnikiem Liu Kanga. Kto straci przytomność, zginie lub opuści krąg, przegrywa.  
Son Goten i potężnie zbudowany murzyn weszli do kręgu utworzonego na piasku.  
- Walczcie! - rozkazał Shang Tsung.  
Ułamek sekundy później przeciwnik Saiyana wyleciał stamtąd i uderzył o ścianę najbliższego budynku.  
- Proszę o następnego przeciwnika - powiedział Goten, ignorując osłupiałe miny wszystkich zgromadzonych - nie mam czasu!

Goten bez specjalnych trudności pokonał kolejnych wojowników Shang Tsunga. Przestępca Kano, Scorpion, który potrafił wyrzucać z dłoni śmiercionośną linę czy zamrażający wszystko Sub Zero nie stanowili dla niego wyzwania. Po pokonaniu (w około sekundę) czempiona Shang Tsunga, księcia Goro (potężnego czterorękiego olbrzyma) Goten od razu wyzwał samego czarnoksiężnika i zakończył walkę w chwilę po rozpoczęciu, jednym ki-blastem. Ziemia została uratowana.  
Liu Kang, Sonya i Johnny Cage obserwowali walki Saiyana z narastającą apatią.  
- Co to za koleś? - zapytał Johnny zrezygnowany. - A myślałem, że to my jesteśmy najlepsi.  
Liu Kang nie odpowiedział, brakowało mu słów.  
Rayden także nie za bardzo wiedział jak to wszystko skomentować, Gotenowi zresztą nie za bardzo zależało na komentarzach. Z powodu przerw między walkami stracił niemal pół dnia czasu. Szybko pożegnał się ze wszystkimi i teleportował do kolejnego wymiaru.

Następne trzy światy nie były warte uwagi, dopiero w czwartym z kolei Son Goten natrafił na coś ciekawego. Pojawił się na jakiejś pustyni. Z bezchmurnego nieba żar lał się w potwornych ilościach. Goten od razu wyczuł, że nie jest to jego świat, ale musiał oczywiście odczekać godzinę. Postanowił przeczekać w jakimś cieniu. Było tak gorąco, że nawet nie chciało mu się latać. Zaczął iść w stronę jakiegoś ciemniejszego kształtu, który jak miał nadzieję, mógł być kępą kaktusów. Okazało się to być coś zgoła innego.  
W kierunku Gotena zmierzał korowód ludzi, najwyraźniej podróżników przez pustynię. Karawana składała się z może trzydziestu osób, w większości czarnoskórych tragarzy. Posiadali około dziesięciu wielbłądów i dwa słonie. Na tych ostatnich, pod zapewniającymi cień baldachimami podróżowali jedyni biali w tym towarzystwie, krótko obcięty, dobrze zbudowany, choć niezbyt wysoki mężczyzna około czterdziestki, ubrany w luźny strój, oraz jakieś dziesięć lat od niego młodsza ciemnowłosa kobieta w jednoczęściowym białym stroju.  
Cała grupa zatrzymała się, widząc samotnego faceta, bez żadnego ekwipunku idącego jak gdyby nigdy nic w pięćdziesięciostopniowym upale.  
Goten zorientował się, że sytuacja może się im wydawać dziwna.  
- Witam, czy mogą mi państwo powiedzieć gdzie jestem?  
Kobieta spojrzała na swojego towarzysza, zmarszczyła brwi.  
- W Etiopii - powiedziała z przekąsem, bardziej do niego niż do Gotena.  
Mężczyzna jakby skulił się w sobie, ale po chwili odwrócił w jej kierunku.  
- Myślałem, że mamy to już za sobą - w jego głosie słuchać było wyrzut. - Będziesz mi tę pomyłkę wypominać do końca życia?  
- A żebyś wiedział! - syknęła. - To był twój pomysł!  
- Każdy może się pomylić!  
- Trzeba było się dwa razy zastanowić zanim wysłałeś nas do miejsca, gdzie nawet komarów nie ma, bo jest za gorąco, żeby mogły się utrzymać w powietrzu! Jak to szło? "Utopia czy Etiopia to nie ma znaczenia, na pewno są podobne."  
- Nikt cię nie zmuszał, żebyś ze mną szła!  
- Ha! Gdyby nie ja zginąłbyś pewnie przebity jakąś dzidą albo stratowany przez stado bawołów!  
- Mam ci przypomnieć kto dziesięć godzin kłócił się z Przeklętym, żeby cię uratować?  
- A kto cię uratował przed Aghanem? Beze mnie dawno byłbyś martwy!  
- A pamiętasz walkę z Lathanderem? Może sam sobie połamałem wszystkie żebra? Zapomniałaś już jak namawiałaś LaFara, żeby mnie zabił?  
- Czepiasz się!  
Goten postanowił przerwać tę uroczą wymianę zdań:  
- Widzę, że nie przybyłem w porę, w takim razie nie będę przeszkadzał...  
- Zaczekaj - powiedział mężczyzna - skąd właściwie się tu wziąłeś?  
- To długa historia... - Goten miał już dość mówienia tego tekstu. - Wystarczy chyba, jak powiem, że nie jestem z tego świata.  
- Co za zbieg okoliczności - powiedziała kobieta, zeskakując na ziemię. - My też nie.  
Jej towarzysz także zszedł ze słonia.  
- Jestem Varen - przedstawił się - a to Celeste.  
- Son Goten.  
- Hmm... - stwierdził tamten, nagle zamyślony. - Wydaje mi się, że już cię kiedyś spotkałem...  
- To raczej niemożliwe.  
- Pewnie nie - Varen wzruszył ramionami.  
- Co miałeś na myśli mówiąc, że nie jesteś z tego świata? - zapytała Celeste.  
- A ty? - Goten odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie.  
- Przez tego idiotę - wskazała Varena - trafiliśmy tutaj do E-T-I-O-P-I-I - przeliterowała to słowo z ironią. - A powinniśmy się znaleźć w U-T-O-P-I-I.  
Varen zacisnął zęby, ale nic nie powiedział.  
- Oczywiście nie mamy możliwości powrotu i tkwimy tutaj czekając na jakiś przełom.  
- Dokładniej to podróżujemy akurat w kierunku morza - wyjaśnił Varen.  
- A jak ty się tu znalazłeś? W tym świecie, znaczy się.  
- Dzięki temu urządzeniu. - Goten pokazał triporter. - Muszę odczekać godzinę zanim będę mógł się stąd ulotnić.  
- Żartujesz! - stwierdziła Celeste. - To znaczy, że możesz się stąd wydostać?  
- Oczywiście - potwierdził Goten.  
- W takim razie, kocham cię i koniecznie chcę iść z tobą - stwierdziła kobieta. - Bez urazy, Varen.  
Varen tylko się skrzywił.  
- Jak to coś działa? - zapytał.  
- Po prostu wpisuję kod świata i tyle.  
- Hę? - Nie zrozumiała. - Zapytam inaczej... Czy dzięki temu my także będziemy mogli się stąd wydostać?  
- Raczej tak... przecież mogę teleportować nas wszystkich na raz.  
- To doskonale! - ucieszyła się Celeste. - Kiedy ruszamy?  
Goten rzucił okiem na wyświetlacz.  
- Za czterdzieści minut - powiedział.  
- No... to wystarczy zaczekać. Hej, wy! - krzyknął do tragarzy. - Rozłożyć mi tu obóz!  
Chwilę potem, kiedy usiedli już w cieniu, zapanowało kłopotliwe milczenie.  
- Z waszej rozmowy wywnioskowałem... - zaczął Goten - że sporo razem przeszliście.  
- Sporo - zgodził się Varen.  
- Możecie coś opowiedzieć?  
- To długa historia... - stwierdził mężczyzna.  
Saiyan uśmiechnął się, naprawdę ucieszył się, słysząc te słowa. Może dlatego, że nie on sam je wypowiedział.  
- Mamy jakieś czterdzieści minut, zaczynajcie...

Czas szybko zleciał. Varen i Celeste zabrali trochę osobistego ekwipunku, a resztę oddali tragarzom. Celeste miała niewiele swoich rzeczy, właściwie nic poza strojem, który nosiła. Varen miał tego więcej. Trochę broni, dwa sztylety przy pasie i kilka noży do rzucania, narzucony na ubranie lekki płaszcz oraz przytroczona do prawego boku sakwa.  
- A ty nic nie masz? - zapytał Gotena. - Podróżujesz bez ekwipunku?  
- Nie potrzebuję w sumie nic... Najwyraźniej tak jak twoja przyjaciółka. - Celeste właśnie tłumaczyła tragarzom, że mogą sobie zatrzymać słonie, tylko ona znała ich język.  
- Celeste nie jest człowiekiem - wyjaśnił Varen.  
- Naprawdę? - zdziwił się Goten. - Wybacz, ale czy wy... eee... jesteście razem?  
Varen się zmieszał. Ciekawe, ale nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek ktoś zadał mu to pytanie.  
- Heh, sam nie wiem - stwierdził. - Czasami tak, czasami nie... a czasami próbujemy się nawzajem pozabijać.  
- Hę? O tym nie opowiadaliście.  
- Gdybyśmy chcieli opowiedzieć ci wszystko zajęło by dobre kilka dni, a nie pół godziny.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Dobra! - stwierdziła Celeste. - Tę tępaki w końcu zrozumiały to, co do nich mówię... Możemy znikać.  
- Dobrze, złapcie się mnie. - Goten wystukał kod nowego świata i po chwili cała trójka, ku zdumieniu tragarzy, znikła.

Pojawili się w jakimś lesie, a może raczej ogrodzie. Było to bardzo ładnie, wręcz bajecznie. Drzewa uginały się od owoców. Wszędzie rosły różnokolorowe kwiaty poukładane w cudownie skomponowane wzory. Słychać było ćwierkanie ptaków, ale był to jedyny dźwięk, który zakłócał niezmąconą poza tym ciszę.  
- Rany... - stwierdził Varen - toż to jakiś koszmar...  
Goten spojrzał na niego pytająco, ale nic nie powiedział. Skoncentrował się, ale nie wyczuł żadnej ki. Nie był to więc jego świat. Po chwili poczuł ogromny głód. Zbyt dużo jedzenia wisiało tutaj luzem, aby Saiyan mógł przejść obok tego obojętnie.  
- Znajdę was za godzinę... muszę coś zjeść. - Podszedł do najbliższego drzewa, zaczął z niego zrywać pomarańcze i jeść je razem ze skórką.  
- Dobra, ale nie zostaw nas - powiedział Varen. - Dłużej niż pół dnia tu nie wytrzymam...  
- Mhm - mruknął Goten z pełnymi ustami.  
Varen i Celeste ruszyli w przeciwną niż Saiyan stronę, mężczyzna zerwał jakieś jabłko, ugryzł je i wyrzucił. Podszedł do następnego drzewa i zrobił to samo. Sytuacja powtórzyła się jeszcze kilkukrotnie.  
- Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytała Celeste. - Życie na pustyni nie nauczyło cię szanować jedzenia?  
- Nie lubię papierówek... Szukam jakiegoś soczystego.  
Celeste wzruszyła ramionami i ruszyła dalej. Varen tymczasem wypatrzył dużą samotną jabłoń, zdecydowanie różniącą się od innych drzew. Od razu ruszył w jej stronę, zerwał jeden z owoców, i wgryzł się w niego. Jabłko owszem, było soczyste, ale smak miało obrzydliwy. Mężczyzna skrzywił się i rzucił je na ziemię i postanowił poszukać gruszek.  
Celeste jakiś czas bez wyraźnego celu krążyła między klombami kwiatów. W pewnym momencie jednak jej uwagę przykuł niecodzienny widok. Para nagich ludzi siedząc jak gdyby nigdy nic na trawie obserwowała pasącego się jelenia. Ubrana na biało kobieta podeszła do nich i kaszlnęła, by zwrócić ich uwagę.  
Powoli odwrócili się w jej stronę i pytająco spojrzeli. Byli niesamowicie piękni, zarówno mężczyzna jak i kobieta byli wręcz ideałami urody. Doskonałość rysów ich twarzy i sylwetek wręcz porażała. Na szczęście Celeste nie należała do osób, które można łatwo zaskoczyć.  
- Witam - powiedziała.  
- Witaj - odpowiedzieli jednocześnie, najwyraźniej kompletnie nie przejmując się swoją kompletną nagością.  
- Nie chciałabym się wtrącać, ale moim zdaniem powinniście się ubrać - stwierdziła.  
- Ubrać? - zapytał mężczyzna.  
- Tak, przecież jesteście kompletnie nadzy - wyjaśniła. - Gdzie wasze ubrania?  
- Ubrania?  
- Tak, coś takiego - wskazała na swój biały strój.  
- Nie mamy... ubrań - powiedziała kobieta.  
- Nie? Zaraz temu zaradzimy. Momencik...  
Celeste podeszła do drzewa z dużymi liśćmi, zerwała dwa, a chwilę potem z giętszych gałęzi wykonała coś w stylu dwóch przepasek na biodra. Zajęło jej około dziesięciu minut. Podała swoje dzieła nagiej parze.  
- Przewiążcie to sobie wokół pasa. - Oboje niepewnie i ze sporym zdziwieniem wykonali jej polecenie. - Musicie pamiętać, żeby nie latać nago kiedy ktoś jest w pobliżu. Tak się nie robi. Jesteście ludźmi, powinniście to wiedzieć... Później zrobicie sobie jakieś porządniejsze, te długo nie wytrzymają.  
Para pokiwała głową na znak zrozumienia.  
- A więc gdzie właściwie jesteśmy? - zapytała towarzyszka Varena.  
- Tutaj - stwierdził mężczyzna.  
"To chyba jakiś udziwniony zakład dla umysłowo chorych" - pomyślała Celeste.  
- No to ja już nie przeszkadzam... - powiedziała, odwracając się na pięcie i ruszając w kierunku miejsca, gdzie ostatnio widziała Varena. Znalazła go bez problemu. Siedział przy jakimś strumyku i rzucał nożami do drzewa. Wszystkie trafiały.  
- Jak jabłka? - zapytała.  
- Przeciętnie. Ale gruszki w porządku - powiedział, zbierając noże.  
Moment później pojawił się Son Goten, cały upaćkany resztkami różnych owoców.  
- O, tu jesteście. Za minutę znikamy - powiedział i umył twarz w strumyku.  
- Bardzo chętnie - skomentował Varen.  
Moment później już ich nie było. Odziana w liście figowe para, która postanowiła podziękować ubranej na biało kobiecie, za wyjaśnienie im czym jest nagość nie zobaczyła nikogo. Podeszli do drzewa Wiadomości Dobrego i Złego i ze zdumieniem zobaczyli, że jeden z owoców leży na ziemi. Były na nim ślady zębów.  
Usłyszeli na ścieżce kroki, odwrócili się w tamtą stronę i ujrzeli nikogo innego jak samego Stwórcę.  
Para jeszcze raz popatrzyła na nadgryzione jabłko, a potem na siebie nawzajem. Czuli, że wydarzyło się coś złego.

Kolejne miejsce, było jak to stwierdził Varen, "znacznie bardziej przyjemne". Goten niespecjalnie mógł się z nim zgodzić. Ciężko było nazwać przyjemnym zupełnie opustoszałe miasto. Wyglądało na wymarłe bardzo dawno temu. Leżące gdzieniegdzie zwłoki były już tylko szkieletami. Poza tym na ulicach nie było absolutnie nikogo. Goten po koncentracji stwierdził, że w ogóle na całym świecie nie wyczuwa żadnej ludzkiej ki.  
To było niemożliwe, przecież ktoś tu musiał żyć.  
Na jednym z murów widniał wymalowany spray'em ogromny napis.  
"RZĄD KŁAMIE TO NIE JEST ZWYKŁA GRYPA."  
Godzinę później opuścili to miejsce.

Następne trzy światy nie wyróżniały się niczym konkretnym. Celeste stwierdziła, że koordynaty, które Goten wybiera są najwyraźniej beznadziejne i zażądała możliwości ustawienia własnych. Goten westchnął, zapisał sobie na kartce współrzędne Ziemi i pozwolił jej wystukać kombinację.

Pojawili się w jakimś dziwnym, wypełnionym fiolkami, pergaminami i różnorakimi innymi przedmiotami pomieszczeniu. Było tu dwóch mężczyzn, identycznego wzrostu, nieco powyżej przeciętnej. Jeden z nich był chudy jak szczapa, drugi, dla odmiany gruby niczym baryłka. Varen i Celeste rozpromienili się na ich widok.  
- Sklep magiczny Alberta i Gilberta! - stwierdzili jednocześnie.  
- Skąd się tu wzięliście? - zapytał ten chudy skrzekliwym głosem. - Tu nie można się teleportować!  
- Znacie to miejsce? - zapytał Varena i Celeste Goten.  
- Owszem. Jesteśmy w domu - powiedziała Celeste.  
Goten uśmiechnął się.  
- Najwyraźniej masz szczęśliwą rękę - powiedział patrząc na triporter. - Już za pierwszym razem...  
- To nie ma nic wspólnego że szczęściem - stwierdził Varen. - Celeste na pewno dobrze wiedziała dokąd trafimy.  
- Tak? - Goten z niedowierzaniem zapytał Celeste, ta w odpowiedzi skinęła głową.  
- Te kilka przeniesień wystarczyło mi, żeby rozpracować system twojego jak to mówisz "urządzenia"... - powiedziała. - Udało mi się stwierdzić jaki jest w jego skali kod naszego świata. Chociaż może to tylko bardzo podobny.  
- Byle tylko nie było tu Glaina... - stwierdził Varen.  
- Jak się tu dostaliście? - zapytał ponownie chudzielec. - Tu nie można się teleportować!  
- Myślisz, że możesz ustawić to na mój świat? - zapytał Goten.  
- Nigdy tam nie byłam... - powiedziała Celeste - ale mogę zaryzykować.  
Goten wprowadził współrzędne Ziemi, a Celeste koordynaty wymiaru. Cała trójka, ignorując nawoływania chudego sklepikarza wyszła na zewnątrz.  
Oczom Gotena ukazało się miasto z kamiennymi budynkami. Znajdowali się w pobliżu rynku, różnokolorowe stragany przyciągały jeszcze bardziej różnokolorowy tłum. Różnorodność istot, które chodziły po ulicach wprawiła Gotena w osłupienie.  
- To wasz świat? Robi wrażenie.  
- Prawda? Wygląda, że jesteśmy w Ostrogarze - powiedział Varen. - Ten wysoki budynek to pałac tutejszego władcy.  
- Przecież wiem - prychnęła Celeste, zamyślona.  
- Mówiłem do Gotena... Chodź, masz trochę czasu, musisz spróbować lembasów.  
- Lembasów? Czy to dobre?  
- Najlepsze...

Goten z pewną ulgą rozstał się z Varenem i Celeste, chociaż w sumie nie miałby nic przeciwko temu by zostawić tylko Varena. No, ale musiał wrócić do domu. Upewnił się, że wziął zapas lembasów. Syciły głód jak senzu, ale na krócej i nie leczyły przy tym ran. Mimo wszystko Goten wolał je od magicznych fasolek których miał szczerze dość od czasu treningu w Sali Ducha i Czasu. Poza tym lembasy dużo lepiej smakowały. Saiyan popatrzył na koordynaty, które wpisała Celeste, westchnął i wcisnął "start".

Pierwsze na co Goten zwrócił uwagę w kolejnym miejscu był charakterystyczny zapach. Zapach spelunki, Zapach alkoholu, papierosowego dymu i potu. Nieszczególnie przyjemna woń. Saiyan zmaterializował się na oczach kilku podpitych kolesi siedzących wspólnie przy zastawionym różnorakimi trunkami stoliku.  
- Ty... - powiedział jeden z nich, długowłosy, ubrany w czerwony dres do siedzącego obok potężnego łysola z ogromnym siniakiem na czole. - Widzisz to, co ja?  
Jego towarzysz drgnął wyraźnie, jakby obudzony z letargu, spojrzał na Gotena półprzytomnym wzrokiem:  
- Baśka miała fajny biust - powiedział zupełnie bez związku. - Ania styl, a Zośka coś, co lubię...  
- Zamknąłbyś się, ty chamie! - wrzasnął piskliwym głosem siedzący obok blady karzeł w śmiesznej czapeczce.  
- Proszę... nie krzyczcie... uszy mi wysiadają... - stwierdził bolesnym tonem jeszcze inny, łysy ale niski. Faktycznie uszy musiał mieć wrażliwe, gdyż były ogromne i bardzo odstające.  
Goten był zbyt zaskoczony całą sytuacją by cokolwiek powiedzieć.  
- Ten kolo tutaj - wskazał Gotena - pojawił się znikąd - stwierdził ten pierwszy, długowłosy. - Nie było go... teraz jest... jak w ruskim cyrku...  
- Za mało wypiłeś... - odparł ten z odstającymi uszami. - Masz zwidy. Golnij se to ci przejdzie. - Mówiąc to, nalał mu pełną literatkę wódy, co ciekawe, mimo strasznie trzęsących się rąk nie uronił ani kropli.  
- Może i racja... - stwierdził tamten, wypijając wszystko jednym duszkiem.  
Goten miał wrażenie, że ci faceci kogoś mu przypominają, ale odegnał od siebie złe myśli. Skoncentrował się, próbując znaleźć jakieś większe ki i stwierdził, że -oczywiście- nie był to jego świat. Co to w ogóle za koordynaty "d-r-a-g-o-n-b-o-l-s"? Beznadzieja.  
Usiadł pod ścianą i zdrzemnął się chwilę. Kiedy się obudził wystukał nowe współrzędne i wcisnął "start".

Goten był w jakiejś szatni. Nie ulegało to wątpliwości. Co ciekawe miał wrażenie, że już kiedyś taką szatnię widział. Pomieszczenie było puste. Goten rozejrzał się i ze zdumieniem odczytał napis ze ściany.  
'Tenkaichi Budokai'  
Saiyan głośno przełknął ślinę.  
"Czyżbym nareszcie był w domu?" - pomyślał, kiedy nagle usłyszał jakiś wołanie:  
- Goku! Tu jesteś! - krzyknął niski, łysy człowiek w czerwonym stroju ze znakiem "Kame". - Pospiesz się, zaraz przegrasz walkowerem.  
"Najwyraźniej bierze mnie za ojca" - pomyślał Goten. - "Nic dziwnego, od kiedy mam tę fryzurę jesteśmy podobni jak dwie krople wody."  
Mężczyzna podszedł do Gotena i podrapał się po głowie. Nie miał nosa...  
- Czemu się ubrałeś w coś takiego? Mieliśmy występować w strojach Szkoły Żółwia... I co za znak masz na stroju? "Niebo"? - zapytał, ale nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi wzruszył w końcu ramionami. - Nieważne... musisz natychmiast iść na matę - zaczął pchać Gotena w stronę wyjścia - wszyscy na ciebie czekają.  
Goten wyszedł na zewnątrz. Tak, zdecydowanie był to stadion Tenkaichi Budokai, ale dużo mniejszy niż ten, który pamiętam syn Goku.  
"Widocznie to jakiś wcześniejszy turniej... Ale wpadka... Teraz nikt mi nie uwierzy, że nie jestem ojcem... Muszę robić dobrą minę do złej gry."  
- Kuririn! Znalazłeś go - krzyknął mężczyzna, którego nie dało się pomylić z nikim innym. - Tenshinhan. Za nim biegł jeszcze jakiś długowłosy młodzieniec, po bliznach na twarzy Goten rozpoznał Yamchę.  
"Kuririn?" - przemknęło Gotenowi przez myśl. - "Prawda, przecież on kiedyś był łysy... Ale zabawnie wyglądał..."  
- Goku, gdzieś ty się podziewał? - zapytał z wyrzutem Tenshinhan - Zasnąłeś, czy co? Chcesz przegapić finał? Co to za strój?  
"Oho, finał..." - Goten miał złe przeczucia, z tego co wiedział, jego ojciec nie zawsze wygrywał w finale - "Ciekawe z kim będę walczył?"  
Po chwili wszystkie jego wątpliwości rozwiały się, na macie stał Piccolo we własnej, zielonej osobie. Komentator, którego Goten znał z 25-ego Tenkaichi Budokai zapowiedział walkę Goku i Juniora. Do obserwujących walkę Shinhana, Yamchy i Kuririna dołączyła Chi Chi.  
Goten sam nie wiedział jak, ale po chwili stał już naprzeciw Nameczanina. Piccolo uśmiechał się złośliwie.  
"Nie jest źle..." - Goten nieco się uspokoił, pamiętał, że jego ojciec pokonał Piccolo po długiej walce.  
- Domyślam się dlaczego się nie pojawiałeś - powiedział zielonoskóry wojownik. - Nic dziwnego, że się boisz. Dzisiaj zginiesz.  
"Chyba jeszcze się nie przyjaźnili..." - przemknęło przez myśl Saiyanowi.  
- A chwilę po twojej śmierci ja zostanę władcą tej planety, nastanie era zła i terroru. - Piccolo roześmiał się demonicznie.  
"Ależ on kiedyś był porąbany..." - uznał Goten. - "Ciekawe jak w tych czasach dogadywał się z Dendem..."  
- Czemu nic nie mówisz? Sparaliżował cię strach?  
- Eee... - zaczął Goten. - Nie, raczej nie. Może darujemy sobie gadki-szmatki i przejdziemy do walki?  
"Mam nadzieję, że zabrzmiałem dość przekonująco. Ciekawe co ojciec by powiedział..."  
Piccolo syknął, zerwał z głowy turban, zrzucił pelerynę i stanął w pozycji do walki.  
"Najgorsze jest to, że nie mam pojęcia jaką mocą on może dysponować..." - myślał półsaiyan. - "Wyczuwam od niego jakąś emanację, ale to nie może być całość, pewnie większość mocy ukrywa. Dobra... Piccolo zawsze był od nas silniejszy dopóki nie przeszliśmy w SSJ. Chyba teraz aż tak dobry nie jest, ale myślę, że mogę zaatakować połową mocy..."  
Goten doskoczył do Nameczanina uderzając go z łokcia. Nameczanin nie zdążył choćby drgnąć. Poleciał do tyłu z takim impetem, że przebił się przez mur otaczający matę, następnie przez budynek Tenkaichi Budokai, przewalcował się przez całą Wyspę Papaya (zostawiając w ziemi ślad podobny do tego jaki powstaje gdy ktoś ciągnie ciężki ładunek po śniegu) i wpadł do oceanu. Absolutnie nikt z obserwujących walkę ludzi nie widział co się stało. Dla nich nagle po prostu nagle Goten został na macie sam.  
- Eee... Czy ktoś może mi wytłumaczyć co się stało? - zapytał nagle komentator, patrząc na zniszczenia, jakich nieumyślnie dokonał trafiony Nameczanin.  
"Ups... chyba troszeczkę przegiąłem" - Saiyan miał nieciekawą minę.  
- Nawet ja nie widziałem co się stało - stwierdził Tenshinhan. - Goku?  
- He, he... - Goten podrapał się po głowie. - Mój przeciwnik gdzieś zniknął... nie wiem co się stało... Może zdecydował się nie walczyć?  
- A to? - komentator wskazał dziury, które wybił lecący Piccolo.  
- A... to... to taka moja nowa technika. Przepraszam za tę demolkę...  
Komentator poprawił okulary i wzruszył ramionami.  
- Najwyraźniej pan Junior opuścił matę, a więc zwycięzcą zostaje pan Son Goku.  
Okrzyk radości Shinhana, Kuririna, Yamchy i innych znajomych Goku rozbrzmiał wśród ciszy (publiczność nadal nie wiedziała co się stało). Wszyscy przyjaciele podbiegli do Gotena i zaczęli mu gratulować. Jakaś ubrano na niebiesko dziewczyna rzuciła mu się na szyję i zaczęła całować po twarzy.  
- Chi Chi, mogłabyś się powstrzymać... - stwierdził Yamcha.  
"Chi Chi? CHI CHI? MAMA!" - Goten wyrwał się z uścisków swej przyszłej rodzicielki i odruchowo uniósł w powietrze.  
- Goku! Co ty wyprawiasz? - zapytał Kuririn.  
- Eee... Wybaczcie... Ja... tego... Mam coś do załatwienia... - Goten położył dwa palce na czole i teleportował się na drugą stronę planety. Zaraz potem wrzasnął z wściekłości.  
"Znowu wpadka! przecież tata jeszcze wtedy nie znał teleportacji!".

Goten po dłuższym zastanowieniu się stwierdził, że nie był to jednak jego świat. W jego wymiarze ojciec wygrał z Piccolo po długiej walce. Skoro tutaj stało się inaczej nie mógł to być właściwy świat. Jednak półsaiyan najwyraźniej był już bardzo blisko, zmienił koordynaty nieznacznie przed kolejnym przeniesieniem.

Eksplozja urwała spory kawałek budynku, gruz posypał się na ziemię przygniatając kilka osób. Tłum w panice zaczął uciekać w przeciwnym kierunku. To mogło tylko opóźnić nieuniknione, dwa potwory równające z ziemią West Capital były nie do zatrzymania. Kolejny ki-blast trafił w grupę biegnących ludzi zabijając na miejscu całą grupę.  
- Patrz jak biegną! Jak kurczaki! - powiedział jeden ze strzelających, ubrany w kompletny saiyański pancerz kosmita o żółtej, cętkowanej skórze i kwadratowych uszach - Ta robota to czyta przyjemność.  
- Racja - zgodził się z nim drugi, potężnie zbudowany brodacz w zbroi z fioletowymi naramiennikami. - Oby więcej takich zleceń. - Strzelił ki-blastem w jakiegoś ubranego na biało chłopaka stojącego obok przy jednym z budynków.  
Zaskakująco, młodzieniec odbił pocisk oszczędnym ruchem dłoni.  
- Ty, to chyba jakiś wojownik - powiedział, grubas. - Czyli jednak będzie trochę walki.  
Ten z żółtą skóra uśmiechnął się perfidnie i spojrzał na młodego mężczyznę.  
- Eee... coś chyba nie tak, skauter wskazuje, że jego moc bojowa wynosi 2 - powiedział.  
- Mam na imię Son Goten - powiedział głośno i wyraźnie młodzieniec, cały czas patrząc prosto na kosmitów. - Chcę, żebyście to wiedzieli.  
- A to dlaczego? - zapytał głupio ten gruby.  
- Bo lepiej wiedzieć z czyjej ręki się ginie - wyjaśnił Goten zimno.  
- Ginie? Nie rozśmieszaj mnie! Jesteśmy z armii Freezera! Nie wiesz z kim zadzie...  
Nie dokończył, Goten doskoczył i jednym ciosem odrąbał mu głowę. Jego towarzysz umarł ułamek sekundy później ze zmiażdżoną klatką piersiową.  
Goten skoncentrował się na wyczuwaniu ki.  
- Freezer... tak? - powiedział do siebie. - Aha... tu jesteś...  
Kiedy chwilę wcześniej pojawił się w tym świecie syn Goku od razu zrozumiał, że bez jego interwencji się nie obędzie. Kiedy zobaczył jak ludzie Freezera niszczą West Capital poczuł gniew. Nie wściekłość. Gniew.  
Oni nie mieli prawa zabijać tych wszystkich niewinnych ludzi.  
Najwyraźniej tutejsza Ziemia nie miała obrońców, którzy byliby w stanie stawić czoła napastnikom. Tak samo jak poprzedni świat nie miał swojego Goku, który miał się zmierzyć z Piccolo na turnieju sztuk walki.  
Ile było takich wymiarów? Potrzebujących pomocy, niezdolnych do samodzielnej walki, bez możliwości obrony. Zapewne miliony. Jednak ten świat właśnie znalazł sobie obrońcę.  
Półsaiyan przyłożył dwa palce do czoła i zniknął.

Freezer przechadzał się po swojej komnacie przez duże oszklone okno obserwując startujące na kolejne wyprawy statki. Na jego różowej twarzy malował się uśmiech, zdecydowanie był zadowolony. przez ostatni miesiąc jego imperium poszerzyło się o dobre dwadzieścia planet i to w większości bardzo wartościowych, urodzajnych i bogatych w surowce. Tak, już dawno nie miał tak dobrego miesiąca...  
Nagle do komnaty wpadł Zarbon. Nie zapukał. Jak mógł o tym zapomnieć?  
Freezer odwrócił się by dać mu ostrą reprymendę, ale Zarbon zaczął mówić pierwszy.  
- Panie, zostaliśmy zaatakowani!  
- Zaatakowani? - zapytał spokojnie Freezer. - Przez kogo?  
- Nie wiem, panie, ale nasi ludzie nie dają rady. Chyba nie zdołają go zatrzymać.  
- Jego?  
W korytarzu obok rozległa się eksplozja, sekundę później różowy korpus Dodorii przebił drzwi komnaty Freezera, przeleciał przez komnatę i uderzył w okno, rozbijając szybę w drobny mak.  
Przez drzwi powoli wszedł Son Goten. Jego pierwszym ruchem było pozbycie się Zarbona, która padł na ziemię po tym jak Saiyan przeszył jego głowę na wylot cienkim promieniem ki.  
Freezer spojrzał na to kątem oka.  
- Trzeba przyznać, że wejście masz niezłe - powiedział, jego ogon kiwał się przy tym lekko na boki. - Wygląda, że jesteś całkiem silny.  
- Przyszedłem po ciebie, Freezer - powiedział powoli Goten, na jego twarzy nie drgnął przy tym żaden niepotrzebny mięsień.  
Zmiennokształtny zachichotał.  
- Czyżby? Chyba nie bardzo wiesz z kim rozmawiasz...  
- Nie zrozumieliśmy się... - łagodnie przerwał mu Goten - ...doskonale wiem kim jesteś. Zabicie ciebie nie sprawi mi większego kłopotu niż wyeliminowanie tej dwójki. Jesteś dla mnie taką samą wszą jak oni. Może nawet gorszą.  
Zmiennokształtny przestał się uśmiechać a potem chwili po prostu osunął się na ziemię z dymiącą w korpusie sporą dziurą. Był martwy.  
Goten opuścił dłoń i przyłożył dwa palce do czoła. Wiedział, że Freezer miał jeszcze brata i ojca...

Następny świat nie przywitał syna Goku tak nieprzyjaźnie. Łagodny górski krajobraz i czyste powietrze pozwoliły mu nieco pozbierać myśli. Saiyan podszedł do brzegu jeziorka nad którym się pojawił i opłukał twarz. Musiał ochłonąć.  
Jednak los najwyraźniej chciał inaczej. Niespodziewanie Goten wyczuł za najbliższą górą sporą emanację ki... i to znajomej ki. Zaciekawiony ruszył w tamtą stronę.  
Widok, który ujrzał wprawił go w osłupienie. Zobaczył siebie samego.  
Ten drugi Goten by znacznie młodszy, ale nie ulegało wątpliwości, że byli jedną i tą samą osobą. Syn Goku doskonale pamiętał tę scenę.  
Młodsza wersja jego samego razem z Gohanem mocowała się Kamehamehą z samym Brollim. Przegrywali.  
Tak, Goten doskonale pamiętał, że przegrywali... Zwyciężyli dopiero gdy pojawił się Goku... tak przynajmniej się im wydawało. Ich ojciec, zapytany o to później twierdził, iż nie ma pojęcia o co chodzi.  
Ale przecież pomógł im, prawda?  
Bracia Son wyraźnie słabli, Brolly miał dużą przewagę, coraz większą.  
Wtedy Goten zrozumiał. To nie Goku wtedy im pomógł. To był ON, podróżujący przez światy Son Goten, który przypadkiem znalazł się w ty miejscu w tym czasie.  
Przypadkiem?  
Goten uniósł się w powietrze i podleciał do swojego brata i sobowtóra z przeszłości.  
- Nie poddawajcie się! - powiedział stanowczo.  
- Ojcze? - zdziwił się Gohan.  
- Tato? - Goten usłyszał swój własny głos.  
- Użyjcie całe swojej mocy! Bądźcie silni! Możecie go pokonać! - powiedział Goten opuszczając się na ziemię, przeszedł w Perfect-SSJ i skoncentrował w dłoniach ki.  
- To smok, smok sprowadził tu tatę! - krzyknął mały Goten.  
- Kakarotto! - powiedział wyraźnie, choć niespecjalnie głośno Brolly.  
- Ka-Me-Ha-Me-HAAAAAA! - Goten wyrzucił z siebie niezbyt silny strumień ki, to nie on miał wygrać tę walkę. Gohan i mały Goten potrzebowali tylko wparcia.  
- Gohan! Daj z siebie wszystko! - powiedział stanowczym głosem. - Ty także, Goten! Nie pozwólcie Brolly'emu zwyciężyć! Możecie go pokonać bez mojej pomocy!  
Brolly roześmiał się i zwiększył napór energii, Kamehameha wzmocniła się, potęga jej ki zaczęła kruszyć okoliczne skały. Nagle rzucony przez małego Trunksa ki-blast poleciał w kierunku Brolly'ego. Nie dało to jednak żadnego rezultatu.  
- Chcę się obudzić z tego koszmaru... - powiedział syn Vegety osuwając się na ziemię.  
Brolly roześmiał się głośniej i wystrzelił parę pocisków w napierającą Kamehamehę, jednak potrójny strumień ki nie cofnął się już ani o milimetr.  
- Teraz! - krzyknął Goten, w tym momencie Gohan i jego młodszy brat dali z siebie dosłownie wszystko, Ubrany na biało Saiyan czuł, że wcale nie musi im już pomagać. Chciał jednak być pewien porażki Brolly'ego, więc sam także uderzył większą ki.  
- Kakarotto! - wykrzyknął jeszcze Brolly zanim fala dosłownie zdmuchnęła go ze skały na której stał i posłała prosto w słońce, rozpylając Saiyana na atomy. Son Goten ulotnił się w tym samym momencie.

"To mój świat" - rozmyślał Son Goten. - "Wystarczy zmienić nieco ustawienia czasu i będę w domu... Dlaczego więc się nie cieszę."  
Goten przypomniał sobie krzyki tłumu uciekającego przed dwoma żołnierzami Freezera w West Capital. Co stałoby się z tymi ludźmi, gdyby on się tam nie zjawił?  
Co stałoby się z nim samym, gdyby nie podróżował w wymiarach? Zginąłby zabity przez Brolly'ego?  
Czy załoga Voyagera wróciłaby do domu, gdyby nie on? A Varen i Celeste?  
Te myśli nie dawały Gotenowi spokoju. Czuł się jakby los specjalnie stawiał na jego miejscu tych wszystkich ludzi, te wszystkie wydarzenia. Czuł się, jakby ktoś chciał mu coś w ten sposób przekazać.  
Son Goten przypomniał sobie słowa, które jego ojciec wypowiedział ostatniej nocy w świecie Future Trunksa, wtedy, na wzgórzu.  
"Czy nie uważasz, że to trochę niesprawiedliwe? Ten świat stracił niemal wszystko, odbudowuje się od zera. Nie ma tu wojowników, którzy mogliby go chronić. Gdybyśmy tu nie trafili... tutejszy Satan, Remy, ci wszyscy ludzie, którym pomogliśmy wyobrażasz sobie ich życie?"  
"A co z innymi światami, tato?" - zapytał się w duchu Goten. - "Kto ma się nimi opiekować?"  
Nim minęła godzina podjął już decyzję. Skasował współrzędne tego świata i wprowadził nowe. Pogodził się już z tym, że nie wróci do siebie, nie ujrzy matki, Gohana, Trunksa czy innych. Ojciec miał rację, jego świat miał swoich obrońców.  
Od teraz opiekuna miały też wszystkie pozostałe...

Było całkiem ładne, kwietniowe popołudnie, Vodnique ziewnął i przeciągnął się na swoim niezbyt wygodnym krześle. Od dłuższej chwili wpatrywał się w monitor, nie mogąc przelać na klawiaturę ani jednego słówka. Pracował właśnie nad piątym rozdziałem "Guardiana", swojego amatorskiego opowiadania. Nie szło mu najlepiej, powoli tracił już cierpliwość do tego tekstu. Zdjął okulary i przetarł oczy.  
- Muszę od tego odpocząć - powiedział do Bahamuta.  
Siedzący na kanapie przyjaciel łypnął na niego wzrokiem mordercy, nienawidził kiedy ktoś przerywał mu czytanie "Dragon Ball'a".  
- Już dawno ci mówiłem, żebyś to olał. Ten "Gwardian" i tak jest cienki - Bahamut zawsze celowo przekręcał tytuł opowiadanka. - Weź lepiej pograj w Fajnala.  
- Nie chcę grać w Final Fantasy... - jęknął Vodnique. - Mam tego wszystkiego dość... Powinienem się uczyć do matury.  
- Już widzę jak ty się uczysz... - ironizował Bahamut. - Już prędzej Dragonbola zaczną w kinach dawać.  
Vodnique uśmiechnął się.  
- Nie w Polsce...  
Bahamut odłożył osiemnasty tom DB na półkę, obok poprzednich.  
- O której wpadnie Nuki? Chciałem poczytać nowego Situara - powiedział Bahamut.  
- Nie wiem... Ale chyba przed szóstą, żebym mógł go wrzucić na TDB.  
- Nukiego?  
- Nie, jego fik, C2R!  
- Aha... Idę się napić wody. - Bahamut zniknął za drzwiami.  
Vodnique westchnął... Sam chciał poczytać nowego C2R i najlepiej pogadać z Gotenem SSJ5 na Gadu-Gadu. Przechylił się na krześle, kiedy nagle usłyszał odgłos jakby świstu go tak zaskoczyło, że razem z meblem wylądował na podłodze.  
- Nic mi nie jest - powiedział dość głośno, tak, żeby wszyscy mogli go słyszeć, niepotrzebnie, rodzina była akurat nieobecna, a poza tym już dawno nauczyła się nie reagować na takie rzeczy.  
- Nic mnie to nie obchodzi - odkrzyknął Bahamut z kuchni.  
Vodnique wstał i zamarł kompletnie. Przed nim stał jakiś kompletnie obcy facet o azjatyckich rysach, miał na sobie sfatygowane białe kimono z jakimś japońskim znaczkiem.  
- Bez paniki - powiedział cicho przybysz. - Nie zrobię ci krzywdy.  
Vodnique nie uwierzył, ale nie zaczął panikować bo go kompletnie wcięło.  
- Pewnie się zastanawiasz skąd się tu wziąłem? - zapytał tamten. - Pewnie mi nie uwierzysz, ale przybyłem tu z innego wymiaru, mam na imię Son Goten.  
- Go-Goten? - wyjąkał Vodnique.  
- Tak. Nie chcę kłopotów, nie krzycz, a zaraz znikam.  
- Nie! Stój! - przyszły maturzysta odblokował się. - Ani drgnij!  
Przybysz popatrzył na niego zdziwiony, ale posłuchał.  
- Bahamut, skończ pić tę wodę i chodź tu!  
- Zaraz! Co, pali się?  
- Nie uwierzysz, ale mam tu Son Gotena.  
- Co? - Bahamut najwyraźniej nie uwierzył. - Jak przyjdzą Songo i Szatan Serduszko to mnie zawołaj.  
- Zamknij się i chodź tu!

- Faktycznie, Songoten jak żywy! - Bahamut otrząsnął się już z pierwszego szoku. - Skąd się tu wziąłeś?.  
- Wy mnie znacie? Skąd?  
- Jasne, że znamy!  
- W naszym świecie jesteś bohaterem anime, japońskiego serialu rysunkowego - wyjaśnił Vodnique. - Twój ojciec ma na imię Goku, a matka Chi Chi, masz brata Gohana, zgadza się?  
- Tak - przyznał zdziwiony Goten. - Ale serial rysunkowy...  
- Nie wierzysz? - zapytał Bahamut. - Możemy to udowodnić! Mamy całego nagranego na kasetach.  
- Nie "my" tylko "ja" mam nagranego - poprawił autor "Guardiana".

Goten dał się przekonać już po obejrzeniu kilku odcinków Buu Saga. Był już w wielu dziwnych światach, ale jeszcze w żadnym nie spotkał się z czymś tak dziwnym.  
- Mam pytanko - zaczął Vodnique. - W serialu nie było nic o tobie podróżującym po różnych wymiarach... Mogę zapytać ile masz lat?  
- Dwadzieścia osiem. A po innych światach podróżuję już siedem lat.  
- Dwadzieścia osiem? Siedem? - Vodnique uruchomił mózgownicę. - Aha, pewnie nie wiesz kto jest Bebi albo Li-Shenhlong.  
- Nie.  
- A Uubu znasz?  
- Owszem.  
- Pod koniec Zetki miałeś siedemnaście lat, czyli jesteś jakieś jedenaście lat starszy niż wtedy!  
- Jak to?  
- Serial skończył się na dwudziestym ósmym Tenkaichi Budokai. Dalej nie wiemy co się działo.  
- Rozumiem... To nie wiecie o Edge'u i reszcie...  
- Nie - zainteresował się Bahamut.  
- Możesz nam opowiedzieć? - zapytał Vodnique.  
- W sumie czemu nie... Ale... dajcie mi coś do zjedzenia...  
Bahamut uśmiechnął się złośliwie.  
- Opróżni ci całą lodówkę - stwierdził do przyjaciela.  
- Zaczekaj, ja coś przyniosę - powiedział autor "Guardiana". - Może być fasolka po bretońsku?  
- Nie... - jęknął Goten - ...wszystko tylko nie fasolka...

Kiedy Goten skończył opowiadać Vodnique i Bahamut czuli jakby pod czaszkami mieli parowe kotły, które zaraz eksplodują. Dowiedzieli się bardzo dużo. Część informacji Vodnique notował.  
- Niezła historia - stwierdził Bahi w zamyśleniu - naprawdę niezła.  
- Pozapominałem większość imion... - stwierdził Vod. - Niedobrze.  
- Cieszę się, że się wam się podobało, ale dość już czasu tu straciłem. Muszę ruszać w dalszą drogę.  
- Zaczekaj. Chciałem cię o coś zapytać...  
- Tak?  
- Nie żałujesz, że nie wróciłeś do domu?  
- Codziennie - odparł Goten. - Ale jednocześnie bardzo się cieszę, że jednak nie wróciłem. Ci wszyscy ludzie... Chociaż oczywiście wciąż tęsknię za mamą i Gohanem, ciekawe czy Trunksa wskrzesili...  
- A jeśli ci powiem, że mam sposób na to, żebyś tam teraz wrócił?  
- Nie rozumiem. Trzeba wpisać kod, ale ja go nie pamiętam.  
- To coś? - Vodnique wskazał triporter, który Goten im pokazywał w trakcie opowieści. - Rozpracowałem to w kilka minut. Mogę cię wysłać wszędzie.  
- Nie wierzę.  
- Udowodnię ci. Wpisze koordynaty w których będziesz mógł pomóc komuś znajomemu. Kiedy to zrobisz wrócisz tutaj a ja ci pokażę dokładny opis sytuacji, w której się znajdziesz.  
- Dobrze - zgodził się Goten po chwili wahania. - Zaciekawiłeś mnie.  
- Mnie też - dodał Bahamut, który od dłuższej chwili przysłuchiwał się wymianie zdań.  
Vod wpisał współrzędne, Goten włączył urządzenie i teleportował się.

Son Goten pojawił się na umierającej planecie. Już kilka razy znalazł się w takiej sytuacji i potrafił wyczuć, kiedy glob miał eksplodować. W oddali na orbicie połyskiwała planeta i to nie jakaś tam planeta, tylko nowa Namek. Wyczuł w pobliżu słabą ki. Jakież było jego zdziwienie kiedy dostrzegł nieprzytomnego Piccolo leżącego wśród skał. W powietrzu czuć jeszcze było ogromną ki, jakby przed chwila toczyła się tu jakaś walka. Goten na wszelki wypadek przeszedł na SSJ2, nie chciał oberwać ciosem w plecy i zginąć. Jego własna ki go zadziwiała. W ciągu ostatnich siedmiu toczył wiele walk i jego moc była teraz naprawdę duża. Nameczanin, wyczuwając ją na chwilę odzyskał przytomność.  
- Kim jesteś? - zapytał.  
- Przyjacielem - odparł Goten.  
Piccolo zamknął oczy, Goten wykorzystał ten moment by teleportować go na Nową Namek i zdążyć zniknąć po drugiej stronie planety, gdzie kompletnie wyciszył swoją ki i po godzinie powrócił do świata Bahamuta i Vodnique'a.

- Skąd wiesz co się tam stało? - Son Goten nie mógł uwierzyć, kiedy Vod odczytał mu z ekranu komputera dokładny opis sytuacji sprzed godziny.  
- To proste. Rozszyfrowałem twój triporter. Ta sytuacja została opisana w piątym rozdziale DBNeXt. Zobacz jaki kod wpisałem.  
Goten spojrzał na wyświetlacz triportera. Ciąg cyfr i liter który tam widniał zaczynał się: D-r-a-g-o-n-B-a-l-l-N-e-X-t-05-8/9,19.  
- To kod świata DBNeXt - stwierdził Vodnique. - Rozdział piąty, a dokładniej jego końcówka. W ten sam sposób mogę cię wysłać do twojego świata.  
- Rozumiem.  
- Wystarczy, że wpiszę koordynaty DBZ...  
- To nie przejdzie - przerwał Bahamut. - Nie zapominaj, że Zetka skończyła się na 291-szym odcinku. Dalej jej nie ma.  
- Racja - przyznał Vodnique. - Trzeba to jakoś ominąć...  
- Cały problem w tym, że nikt nie opisał dwudziestego dziewiątego turnieju i twoich podróży... - stwierdził Bahi.  
- Jeszcze nikt nie opisał... - Vodnique położył nacisk na pierwsze słowo tego zdania.  
- Mamy notatki - powiedział Bahamut. - Do matury i tak się nie uczymy.  
- Mamy wakacje - dodał Vod. - Czyli dużo wolnego czasu.  
- Historia nie jest krótka, ale nie zajmie nam to bardzo długo. Daj nam cztery miesiące.  
- Lepiej pięć...  
- Racja, margines błędu. Jak tu wrócisz za pięć miesięcy to odeślemy cię gdzie będziesz chciał.  
Goten uśmiechnął się. W sumie czemu nie? Mógł wpaść do swojego świata i zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. A tymczasem miał jeszcze pięć miesięcy na uporządkowanie spraw w innych wymiarach.

Pięć miesięcy później, w deszczowy październikowy dzień, w nieco bardziej ciasnym pokoju niż poprzednio.  
- Ile to ma stron? - zapytał Goten Vodnique'a, patrząc na przerażające ilości tekstu leżące na stole.  
- Na razie około dwustu, ale to jeszcze nie koniec...  
- Chciałem cię zapytać... - Saiyan wyraźnie się wahał. - Jak właściwie chcesz mnie odesłać do mojego świata? Żeby to się udało musiałbyś już opisać mój powrót, a przecież nie wiesz, co się wydarzy. Poza tym nie wiem czy chcę wracać. Ktoś musi pilnować porządku w tych wszystkich światach...  
- Odpowiedź na pierwsze pytanie: magia literatury - wyjaśnił Vod. - A co do twoich wątpliwości to uwierz mi, mam pewien plan.  
Goten pokiwał głową, nagle tknęła go pewna myśl.  
- A przy okazji, gdzie jest Bahamut?  
- Asymilowałem go, zaczął mnie wkurzać...

Son Goten cicho przemykał się korytarzami Casule Corp. ominął pokój w którym spała Bulma, dotarł do jej pracowni.  
Ostrożnie podszedł do stolika na którym leżał triporter. Jeszcze ani razu nie użyty. Podniósł urządzenie i wystukał na nim koordynaty podane mu przez Vodnique'a. Następnie użył własnego triportera i powrócił do świata (teraz już) studenta UAM'u.

- Wstukałeś koordynaty siedemdziesiątego czwartego rozdziału DBAZ na kilka godzin przed tym jak pierwszy raz użyłeś... to znaczy ten drugi Goten użył triportera - wyjaśnił Vodnique. - Ponieważ twoje losy opisałem w innym rozdziale tamten Goten powinien bezpiecznie wrócić do swojego świata.  
Goten pokiwał głową.  
- Wilk syty i owca cała. On wróci, a ja mogę podróżować dalej.  
Vod (teraz raczej Łood :-) skinął głową. Dokładnie tak było.  
- No dobra... - powiedział w końcu autor DBAZ (hehe). - A teraz spadaj, muszę się zacząć uczyć bo mnie ze studiów wywalą i nie będę miał dostępu do netu...

Koniec

Jeśli ktoś przeczytał to do końca to ma moje gratulacje... Jeśli ktoś całość zrozumiał to ma mój podziw... ;)


End file.
